The Convergence: Heroes United
by Armeggedon1234567890
Summary: Squeal to The Convergence - The heroes are back, although things are not as they seem. They're here to watch a cartoon show about themselves, along with a whole bunch of new people. Rated T for swearing (Not in show) blood and gore. Think of any soundtrack you like except if I were to mention one. (IMPORTANT NOTE: Read the important message in this story first)
1. Here we go Again

_**The people from before are 3 years into the future after the events of the war.**_

 _ **These are how old the people currently are in the Convergence.**_

 _ **Phineas – 18**_

 _ **Ferb – 19**_

 _ **Isabella – 19**_

 _ **Buford – 18**_

 _ **Baljeet – 18**_

 _ **Ben – 19**_

 _ **Korra – 24**_

 _ **Rex – 19**_

 _ **Perry – Unknown**_

 _ **Zaxx – 10040598372 :)**_

 _ **And many more to come.**_

 _ **Oh and just to tell you, Zaxx's armour makes him look like Optimus Prime from 2007 Transformers, except without the glass panels, tyres and lights. The armour is also green just to remind you again.**_

 _ **In this story he will be wearing his armour.**_

 _ **And also to put more details on Phineas' double bladed sword, it's similar to the Glacial Sword (First picture when searched up) expect without the spikes and the blades are straight, not curved.**_

 _ **Here We Go Again**_

 **(Yes, I'm very aware that Adamantium is stronger than Vibranium though due to how I have written my story, I had to change that, and make Vibranium stronger than diamond and Adamantium weaker than diamond. Sorry for the inconvenience)**

"Oh dear." Paradox wasn't going to like this.

"In 3…2…1" Sam clicked his fingers.

In the exact moment, a huge booming sound was heard and groaning and shouting could be heard outside.

"Shall we."

#

In one of the many rooms in the maze, a bunch of humans and aliens were piled up against each other.

"Where am I?!" Pearl yelled.

"Why do I have the feeling I've been here?" Phineas wondered.

"Déjà vu." Ferb theorised.

"What the!" Jasper yelled. "WHERE AM I?! HOW DID I GET HERE?!"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be fused with Jasper at the bottom of the ocean." Lapis Lazuli stated.

"I already have enough problems dealing with mythical creatures during my summer vacation and now I get teleported to this…whatever this place is." Dipper scoffed.

"Mythical creatures, sounds like nothing compared to what we do." Some spoke up.

Dipper turned and gasped with wondered.

"Oh my gosh it's Zaxx!" Dipper squealed. "I can believe I actually get to talk with an actually Convergence Warrior for reals."

"Did you just squeal?" Zaxx leaned away from him.

"Uh, what no ah I have no idea what you're talking about." Dipper coughed.

Then the heat between the crowds began to grow.

"Sounds like trouble, mind helping?" Zaxx offered.

"Would I ever." Dipper whispered as he grinned with excitement.

#

Sam and Paradox walked into the room through the main doors only to see people getting ready for another heated battle.

"Déjà vu." Paradox commented.

"And the usually roughhousing." Sam smiled. He raised his hand and clicked his fingers, creating a shockwave that caused almost everyone to fall to the ground.

"You should really warn me before you do that." Paradox uncovered his ears.

"Sorry about that." Sam apologized.

#

"Uhg why do I feel like I just got hit by a wrecking ball?" Bolin rubbed his head. He then gasped. "Mako, I remember everything!"

"What do…you-?" Mako gasped in shock. "Hey I know this place!"

"It's the same place were that guy showed us the events of the war!" Korra clarified.

"In a form of a movie to be precise." Varrick stated.

"What was his name again?" Rex rubbed his chin.

"It's Sam by the way." The Guy spoke up.

"Hey, good to see you again Sam, Paradox." Ben greeted them.

"Well for us it's been a few seconds but for you-" Paradox explained.

"-It's been three years since you guys came here." Sam cut him off.

"I don't get it." Buford didn't understand.

"Since they are time travellers, they can travel to any time period within history." Phineas explained.

"And when Sam teleported us back to where we came from, he simply teleported us versions three years in the future or in their case us." Ferb clarified.

"Oh I get it." Buford nodded. "Sort of."

"So what about the others who haven't been here." Zaxx pointed his thumb behind him.

"Yeah, what the heck is going on?" Dipper asked.

"Don't worry kid, I'll explained everything in the moment." Sam walked towards the group, who seemed bent on killing each other.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Tornado of Terror yelled.

"You better have a good reason why you've teleported us here or I'll crush your head puny human?!" Jasper snared.

"What is the whole point on transporting me here again, I've got a country to run?!" Doom demanded. "Doom demands to know?!"

"Calm down Doom, it's the same reason as before." Sam assured him.

"So why are we here?" Maxwell McGrath.

"You have all been teleported here to-" Sam started to explain.

Huge growling noises could be heard, interrupting Sam as everyone turned to the source of the growling.

"Master." Genos raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm, can I have something to eat?" Saitama asked.

"Wait have all of you eaten something yet?" Sam interrogated the crowd. "If you need to?"

About three quarters of all the people in the crowd shook their heads, responding with no's and comments about eating something.

"Hmmmm, probably should have teleported the people right after the breakfast period, or a lunch or dinner period if you're on another planet or in a different time zone." Sam muttered. "Anyways, there's an all you can eat food buffet just to your left through those huge doors."

Everyone looked to where he pointed to see two massive doors that somehow was not noticed by anyone, or that is was there in the first place.

"Whoa." Astrid was dumbfolded. Stormfly squawked.

"That is one big door." Fishlegs commented.

"It's even bigger than the ones in the Great Hall." Hiccup stated. Toothless uttered a friendly growl in response.

The brightly coloured doors opened up automatically to reveal a gigantic food court with thousands of square and circle tables fitted with ten thousands of fancy chairs. In the middle and side of the rooms are twelve sections of food servings, three placed in a row in the middle and nine on the edges and corners of the rooms.

Within each section contains all types of foods from every human or alien race from every time period. (Different time periods like the Medieval or the Egyptians)

The ceiling was an invisible energy field so that people can admire the view of the entire universe, and by universe as in the actual universe.

"This…is…amazing." Irving squealed.

"To bad you don't have your camera with you." Isabella pointed out.

"Now even if you don't want to eat anything, you still have to wait in that massive room I installed." Sam explained. "I have to deal with a few important things. AND DON'T FIGHT."

Everyone complied and entered the rooms, while Sam walked towards Paradox.

"Hey can you keep an eye on the thousands of people I just teleported here?" Sam asked. "I need to go lock up the weapons vault."

Doom stopped as he overheard the conversation.

"I'll be glad." Paradox replied. "Wait, you have a weapons vault.

Doom kept his gaze on the ground as he listen to the two.

"Yep." Sam replied. "I keep replicas of some of the most powerful weapons known to all life like the Infinity Stones, the Makluan Rings, the Anihilaarg, The Chaos Gems, The Meta Nanites, etc, etc."

Doom was now formulating a plan of how to infiltrate the weapons vault.

"Don't you think it's a bit risky to teleport many criminals and super villains near such weapons of mass destruction?" Paradox questioned him.

"Don't worry Paradox." Sam walked off towards to weapons vault. "It's secured in the most highly weaponized defensive system in the multiverse, no one can get through it."

"You're wrong." Doom stated.

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"One can." Doom whispered, then finally went on towards the food buffet.

#

Phineas was carrying a cereal bowl to the round table where his first four friends were. His other friends are sitting at nearby round tables next to theirs.

He sat down in his fancy chair and started to consume his meal.

"Seriously, there is a buffet full of different kinds of foods and you pick a cereal bowl." Buford raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so." Phineas replied. Buford was about to say something but decided not to question him and they went back to their meals.

"Never thought I get to see this place again." Ferb commented.

"And that view is…amazing." Isabella looked up to view the kaleidoscopic cosmos.

Perry chattered in response.

#

"So Korra, how's business in the Convergence." Suyin asked as she consumed her linguine. (Where she lives is in a different time zone)

"Pretty well actually." Korra responded as she gave Naga a fish. "It does get boring since there hasn't been any crime or super villain activity around the world but I prefer that instead of people trying to take over the world."

"And also the Avengers sometimes beat you to the punch before you get there." Meelo mentioned.

"And that two." Korra admitted. "I'm not surprised that millions of people around the world are still debating on whether the Avengers or the Convergence are mightier than the other."

"And whoever would beat each other in a fight." Kai added.

"That would be something I really want to see." Ikki stated.

"So how's things with the Southern Tribe." Tenzin wondered.

"We're doing quite well." Tonraq replied. "We're still having a difficult time adapting to the new world and the advancements in technology."

"Nothing big." Senna spoke up.

"I'm gonna go get some bread…and peanut butter." Mako went off. "Anyone coming."

"Yeah, I need to get more juice." Opal walked to the food courts with Mako.

#

"This is one crazy buffet." Bobo commented. "And I like it." He bit down on the hot dog.

"You're eating a hot dog for breakfast?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so what" Bobo swallowed the hot dog piece.

"Isn't that a bit weird." Gwen pointed out.

"What, I'm taking advantage of this moment." Bobo continued on eating.

"Typical Bobo." Zaxx rolled his eyes. "So, are things going well with Providence?"

"We finished rebuilding the Providence Headquarters and continued on scanning for any EVOs wandering around the planet." Six stated.

"So far, more and more EVOs are popping up everywhere around the globe." Holiday mentioned. "Mostly in Abysus unfortunately."

"It seems the EVO genesis isn't over quite yet." Caesar spoke up. "And the increase of EVOs in Abysus indicates that Van Kliss is back."

"And there's no telling what he'll do next." Six spoke.

"Don't worry guys, we've take on some of the most powerful beings in the universe." Ben stated.

"We can definitely take care of Van Kliss." Rex assured them.

"I beg to differ." Zaxx rolled his eyes.

#

"Ah Dad what are you eating?" Hiccup asked as placed the basket of fish on the ground for Toothless to eat.

"The others call it a hot dog." Stoick replied as he bit on it. "And it's amazing."

"So as sliced bread." Tuffnut commented as he stuffed the slice of bread in his mouth, whole. "Why haven't we come up with this stuff?"

"Probably too busy fighting Dagur all the time." Ruffnut theorised.

"Man this stuff is great." Snotlout stated as he gobbled down on as much modern day food as he could.

"Whoa Snotlout you wouldn't want to eat too much of the new stuff." Fishlegs pointed out. "It'll make you sick."

"Oh please that's just a myth." Snotlout brushed it off as he fed Hookfang a cod.

"Okay, suit yourself." Fishlegs handed Meatlug a Granite.

"You feed your pet dragon rocks." Someone spoke out.

"Uh first of all he's not a pet, he's a friend." Fishlegs stated. "And yes I do feed Meatlug rocks. After all, Gronckles have a diet for rocks."

"Meatlug." Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Hey dip what are you-?" Mabel gasped. "What is that?"

"Oh well this my friend is a Gronckle, a boulder class dragon." Fishlegs explained. "She is the toughest, meanest dragon there is, and she's also my best friend."

Mabel's eyes shined. "I always wanted to see a real dragon in real life!"

"Since when?" Dipper asked.

"Since now." Mabel replied. "Can I pet her?"

"Sure you can." Fishlegs offered. Mabel went up to Meatlug and placed her hand on the Gronckle's snout. Meatlug responded with a playful lick.

Mabel laughed.

Dipper back away with a disgusted look on his face.

"This is the coolest thing ever!" Mabel stated.

"You think that's cool, wait until you see Hookfang!" Snotlout introduced the pines twins to the Monstrous Nightmare as Hookfang lights himself on fire, spreads his wings out and roared. "The Monstrous Nightmare!"

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"That is awesome." Mabel stared in awe.

"I think we should skip this one." Dipper cracked a fake smile and pointed the other way.

"Come on, he not dangerous once you get to know him." Snotlout assured them and just at the same moment, Hookfang sets Snotlout's pants on fire.

"Uh excuse me." Snotlout grinned then ran off in a hurry to find the nearest container of water.

"Water, I need water!" He shouted as he ran past Mako and Opal.

"Hey watch it!" Mako scoffed.

#

"-and with that the Thorium Reactor would be capable of powering the Convergence Jet for thousands of years…theoretically." Phineas explained. "The energy is more efficient and powerful then uranium and can even be used for a hyperspace jump, similar to that of a Crold Fusion Reactor."

"And all it needs is about 5kg of Thorium?" Baljeet seemed to be taking an interest in this topic.

"Yes." Ferb spoke.

"Amazing." Isabella was awestruck.

"Lame." Buford was currently eating a ham and cheese sandwich.

"It can also be used as an energy supply for the laser cannons." Ferb mentioned.

"Don't forget about the quadruple laser mini guns and the Morto Cannon, which is a prototype." Phineas added.

"Yes and those two." Ferb spoke.

Buford brightened up. "Okay now I'm listening."

"When will it be ready?" Isabella asked.

"Within a few days minimum." Phineas replied. "Until then we stick with the motorcycles."

"A few days minimum?!" Baljeet was shocked. "Is it really actually that hard to build?"

"Well it does have its-" Phineas tried to explain the reason.

"Oh gosh, I can't believe it's actually you guys!" Someone squealed with excitement.

Everyone turned around to find two kids standing before them.

"Hi, I'm Steven." Steven Universe introduced himself. "And this is Connie."

"Hi." Connie Maheswaran waved at them.

"Get lost kids can't you see we're-" Buford tried to get rid of them.

"Don't be such a jerk." Isabella elbowed Buford in the gut.

"Okay, I was just joking, just don't elbow a guy who just ate after a buffet." Buford hugged his stomach.

"Well hey there you two." Phineas greeted them. "My name is…well you probably already know my name I'm guessing."

"You're Phineas Flynn, the living legend who fought in World War D, more specifically the Battle of Earth." Connie proclaimed. "By the way, your double bladed sword is amazing."

"Most of that is correct." Phineas admitted. "Though I could have sworn the title 'the living legend' belongs to Steve Rogers which you probably know him by Captain America."

"You both are exactly the same!" Steven stated. "Both worthy of the title!"

"Well someone's excited." Isabella commented.

"And you're Isabella Garcia-Shapiro also known as the Black Archer." Connie mentioned. "And you're Ferb Fletcher."

"I don't think anyone would know me." Baljeet spoke up.

"You're Baljeet, the person who works as mission control with the Convergence." Steven added. "A lot of people knows about you."

"How about me." Buford smirked as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"Who are you again?" Steven rubbed his chin.

"Seriously, I'm Buford Von Stomm." Buford stated. "The Berserker."

"Who?" Steven was curious.

"The Berserker is one of the Convergence's scout team, The Thunderous Three along with the Black Archer and Perry the Platypus." Connie stated.

"Oh." Steven smiled. "Wait, where's Perry?"

Chattering could be heard and Steven and Connie turned around to see Perry holding cup of tea in his hands. He smiled at the two.

"Well there you are Perry." Isabella stated.

"Hi, I'm Steven and this is Connie." Steven greeted the Platypus.

Perry waved at the two, went back to his seat and started sipping his milk tea.

"So what's brings you here?" Phineas asked.

"We were wondering if we could get an autograph." Connie asked as she held up a 1st issue comic book about the Convergence.

"Sorry but we don't-" Buford tried to decline.

"Sure." Phineas accepted the comic book and pen, much to Buford's disliking for unknown reasons.

Phineas finished writing his signature and handed the comic book to Ferb. He then noticed the bright pink object placed on where Steven's belly button should be.

"What's that?" Phineas asked. Everyone noticed this to and leaned closer to get a better look.

"Oh, that's my gem." Steven informed them. "It used to be my mother's, until she gave up her physical form to give birth to me."

"Uhg." Buford scrunched his face.

"Gave up her physical form." Isabella noticed this. "Is there a possible chance that she wasn't a human?"

"No she wasn't, she's a Gem." Steven pointed out. "She was once the leader of the Crystal Gems who protected the world from evil creatures and stuff and now I'm part of the team."

"Hmmmm, tell me, is there any stories you'd like to share with us?" Isabella asked.

Steven and Connie had stars for pupils.

"Um Steven." Someone else called out.

Everyone else now looked behind the kids to see a woman with dark blue skin and wearing a dark blue flowing skirt about knee length.

Steven gasped. "Lapis!"

"Hi Steven." Lapis waved at him. She was then greeted with a hug.

"Lapis I can't believe you're back!" Steven smiled and let's go of her. "Please don't ever do something like that! You almost frightened me!"

"Yeah sorry about that." Lapis blushed. "It was the only way I could keep you safe."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Ferb asked politely.

"Oh, my names Lapis, Lapis Lazuli." Lapis greeted them.

"Steven, mind telling us how you guys met." Phineas suggested.

"Well it was a bit complicated." Steven rubbed his head.

#

"Well Steven seems to be having a great time with the Convergence." Greg pointed out. "And some other person who seems very familiar." He muttered.

"Who now?" Pearl wondered.

"The Convergence is the strongest superhero team ever." Greg explained. "While the Fantastic Four are the greatest superhero team and the Avengers are the mightiest."

Pearl chuckled. "Oh please, by human standards they might be considered mighty if that's even true. But by Gem standards I doubt humans can be considered at such a level."

Silence filled the table for a while.

"Pearl that was just mean." Amethyst frowned at her. "You can't just criticize a superhero team just because they are a bunch of humans or something."

"Yeah besides these guys aren't normal humans you know." Greg explained. "They all have extraordinary super powers, very powerful ones."

"How can humans possesses such-" Pearl tried to speak.

"Pearl, do not underestimate the Convergence." Garnet finally intervened. "I've watch the news with Steven that talked about these Convergence Warriors."

"And what are they like." Pearl asked.

"By what the news tells of them, these warriors are considered the strongest beings on the planet, some even stronger than the Hulk." Garnet informed Pearl. "They fought at the front lines of the Battle of Earth during World War D where we cower away within the temple because we were afraid."

Pearl wasn't expecting this.

"They fought godly powered beings, monsters that stood as high as the mountains of the world, enemies that are a thousand folds more dangerous than the monsters we deal with." Garnet mentioned. "And Steven told me that Phineas Flynn, one of the Convergence Warriors, a half human half alien just like Steven survived a fall from 3000ft and getting crushed by a billion kilogram cube."

Pearl was taken aback by this.

"Humans are fragile yes, but their resilience and their strengths are beyond comprehension." Garnet explained. "Humans have the capability to change themselves, to adapt to their situations."

"Never forget that." Garnet ended her speech, leaving Pearl, even Amethyst and Greg perplexed.

#

"So what if there are more supervillains within the area, at least there are more superheroes to deal with them, am I right." Clint stretched his arms out.

"Well what about the civilians, we still need to figure that part out just in case a riot breaks lose." Steve looked around, only to notice that most of the people in the room aren't exactly your typical civilian.

"That part's easy." Tony commented as he ate a sandwich. "There's only like 30 to 40 civilians within this room."

"Yeah but-" Natasha tried to speak.

"Dude, it's the Avengers." Everyone turned to see a raccoon and a blue jay standing before them.

"Finally, I always wanted to meet them in person." The raccoon spoke.

"Is it me or is that raccoon talking?" The Hulk asked as he stopped gobbling down his meal.

"Aye, a raccoon who speaks verbally." Thor muttered back.

"Hey guys, what's your names?" Samuel asked.

"My names Mordecai." Mordecai introduced himself.

"And my names Rigby." Rigby spoke up.

"And we're like your biggest fans." They both chuckled weirdly.

"Biggest fans." Scott raised an eyebrow. "I've seen bigger."

"You guys are like the strongest superheroes in the world." Mordecai stated.

"Especially you Hulk." Raccoon pointed at the Hulk.

"Well you know me." The Hulk cracked his knuckles. "I'm the strongest one there is."

"Ha, I jest." Thor denied. "You my friend are a formidable foe, though everyone knows who would win in a fight."

"You wanna bet goldilocks." The Hulk grinned.

"If it's a fight you want, than it shall be a fight you'll have." Thor grabbed his hammer.

"Nah I think Ben 10 is much stronger than both of you combined." Rigby interrupted the two.

"Really, I doubt it." Clint denied the fact. Natasha seemed to have left to go to the restroom.

"I heard that guy can turn into an alien that can destroy an entire universe." Mordecai mentioned. "Or create one."

"Oh come on, Alien X is a myth." Scott didn't believe the fact.

"This Alien X is no myth Man of Ants." Thor spoke up. "His friends and many people of the world believe in the legend of the Alien X."

"Sounds like this guy is one cool alien." Samuel commented.

"Well I don't believe in him." The Hulk denied the legend. "Unless if I were to see him."

"Who do you think is better?" Tony asked. "The Convergence or the Avengers."

"The Convergence may be the strongest, but you guys are the mightiest." Rigby stated. "I think you guys are better."

"Now that is something I believe in." Clint smiled.

#

"So in your world you're basically the strongest one there is." Rocket Raccoon stated.

"Yes, yes I am." Saitama admitted.

"How strong are you?" Drax the Destroyer wondered.

"About 90% of all the monsters he has faced in his career of being a hero were defeated with only a single punch." Genos answered the question for Saitama.

"And how big were these monsters." Gamora questioned him.

"Most of them were as big as about one tenth of this room." Saitama raised his right arm out to make it look dramatic. "Some can be even bigger than this room. There was this one time that I killed a gigantic man about the size of a mountain with just a single punch to the face."

The Guardians of the Galaxy were having a hard time processing this information.

"What would happen to the monsters you punched?" Star-Lord wondered.

"They would either have huge holes in their bodies or would explode, their guts and organs flying all over the place." Saitama described.

The Guardians were now dumbfolded.

"I am Groot." Groot spoke.

"You already said that." Genos pointed out. "Twice."

"Sorry, his vocabulary is only limited to that of I and am and Groot." Rocket mentioned. "He's having doubt that a human could be that strong."

Saitama shrugged his shoulders. "Believe me or not I don't care, I know how strong I am."

The Guardians looked at one another, than went back to their meals.

#

"I'm telling you, these guys are the best." Maxwell McGrath spoke about the Convergence. "Someday I know I will become a Convergence Warrior."

"Well train hard, become a better hero than someday I'm sure you will reach the ranks of the Convergence." Jefferson Smith assured him as he chow downed on a massive burger.

"Oh we will because were already the best there is at Copper Canyon." N'Baro Atksteel X377 also known as Steel boasted about him and Max.

"No Max we still need you at N-TEK." Forge Ferrus disagreed with the idea.

"Oh come on, why?" Max whined.

"Because we still need to deal with a couple of supervillains of our own." Forge reasoned with them.

"Supervillains such as Miles Dredd, Extroyer, Toxzon and the Elementors." Berto brought up.

"Thank you for summing that up." Steel sarcastically spoke.

"And we also have to work on your turbo combo modes." Jim McGrath

"Wait, did you just say turbo combo modes?" Steel wanted to make sure.

#

"Man these so called sausage rolls are the best." Gustav Larson grabbed a bunch and was about to walk back to his table, only to crash into someone while not looking. All of the sausage rolls were smothered on someone's legs.

Gustav looked up to see an 8ft tall bulky orange and red-striped woman with an orange and brown suit. She also has long white spiky hair and a very weird nose. She's not really a woman in fact she doesn't have any gender. She just looks like one.

"Uhhhhh sorry." Gustav smiled cheekily. He was then lifted into the air.

"You humans are so idiotic." Jasper growled. "I'm going to pummel you into the ground and make you wish you were never created."

Everyone gasped as they saw the sight before them.

"Uh, Jasper." Peridot tried to calm her down. "I don't think this is the time to-"

"Shut up you!" Jasper shouted, making Peridot yelp in fear.

"Gustav!" His mother shouted.

"Let him go!" Hiccup warned as toothless growled at the Gem warrior.

"Make me." Jasper grinned wickedly, ready to start a battle with the dragon riders.

The Crystal Gems noticed the commotion. "It's Jasper."

The Gems summoned their weapons.

"Jasper, put the kid down, now!" Garnet warned.

"Oh, it's you!" Jasper growled. "Where's your little Rose Quartz huh? Is she now hiding like a coward?"

Steven now noticed this and hid behind Phineas as the Convergence, The Thunderous Three, the Avengers and every other superhero stood up and was about to confront the menace, until…

"Excuse me." Jasper felt something touching her left shoulder and she turned around to see another man wearing the exact same armour as Zaxx's, except it's red.

"I'd advise not to anger the man who has teleported us here." He spoke. "After all, he did tell us not to fight."

#

"Armageddon." Zaxx stared in horror.

#

Jasper dropped the kid with a thud and twisted her whole body around, trying to land a punch on him, only for Armageddon to grab her right arm by the wrist.

"You resist, why?" Armageddon started to squeeze her wrist, making her groan in pain and kneel to the ground.

The crowd screamed as they stepped back, except for the heroes and villains.

The Gems were taken aback by this.

"Hey!" Zaxx yelled. Armageddon looked at Zaxx and let's go of Jasper's wrist. The homeworld gem grabbed her wrist in pain as she glared at the man before her.

"Zaxx, wasn't expecting you to be here." Armageddon commented. "Or to bother me anymore since you have no interest in pursuing me."

"Doesn't matter, I'm taking you down once and for all." Zaxx grabbed his V-28 Laser assault rifle and aimed it at Armageddon.

Armageddon raised his right arm, the same one that grabbed Jasper's wrist and pointed it at Zaxx. His arm, right below the elbow, transformed into a triple barrel laser cannon, armed and ready.

"Hey, I tried to keep the peace, but if you intend to threaten me, then so be it." Armageddon snared.

"Since when do you care about peace?" Zaxx questioned him.

"Since now, besides I prefer not to contravene a person's order, a man who possess the power to teleport all of us here with just a single thought." Armageddon explained his reason. "Even I have my limits. You know that I know that we cannot win this one right?"

Zaxx and Armageddon kept the stare down going on for a while, until…

"Hello gentlemen, sorry for being late, I had to run a couple of errands for a while." Paradox intervened. "Anyways, let's try not to blow up the place shall we."

Zaxx and Armageddon looked around for a while, then lowered their weapons and went back to their tables.

"Not trying to be nosy and all, but who's Armageddon?" Gwen asked. Everyone looked at Zaxx, expecting him to have the answers.

Zaxx stared at Armageddon for a while. "I'm guessing what Sam is about to show us might involve him."

"Until then, let's just continue on eating." Everyone decided not to question him further and continued with eating their meals.

#

Once that was done, everyone was lead into the exact cinema where the previous audience watched the movie, The Convergence. To those humans who were new to this stared in awe at how massive this cinema room is compared to the one's on Earth.

Those who are not humans just brushed it off.

Not wanting to wait any longer for the people who are currently in the bathrooms, Sam was about to make an announcement but…

"Ah no, Van Kliss, you're not allowed to sit there." Sam pointed out.

"And why is that?" Van Kliss asked.

"Because you're a supervillain." Bobo stated.

"And you stink." Rex added.

"And also that's reserved for someone else." Sam mentioned.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Van Kliss got out of the chair to look for another place to sit in.

"Well then, would the following please come and sit on the reserved seats?" Sam grabbed the solid holographic clip board with a list of people that were meant to sit at the front.

"Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, Max Steel, Saitama, Genos, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai and Raf Esquivel." Sam read out the list. A few sniggered at Dipper's name. "Oh and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Everyone looked at said boy with a weird look as he got up and walked to the front.

"And bring Toothless with you." Toothless followed his friend to the front. A few sniggered at the dragon's and boy's name, much to their annoyance.

"Yeah, why our daughter, is she in trouble?" Priyanka and Doug were worried about Connie.

"No she's not." Sam assured the Maheswarans.

"What's this even all about?" Raf asked.

"Let's just say you guys play a major role in the TV show about the Convergence." Sam stated.

"Wait, are you saying that we're going to be part of the Convergence?" Steven's eyes had stars for pupils as he grinned with delight.

"All will be revealed my friend, all will be revealed." Sam dramatically spoke as he played the show.

 _ **These are the cartoon shows and an anime that play a major role in the show, The Convergence: Heroes United.**_

 _ **\- Phineas and Ferb**_

 _ **\- Ben 10**_

 _ **\- Legends of Korra**_

 _ **\- Generator Rex**_

 _ **\- Max Steel (2013)**_

 _ **\- Steven Universe**_

 _ **\- How to Train Your Dragon**_

 _ **\- One Punch Man**_

 _ **\- Gravity Falls**_

 _ **\- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)**_

 _ **\- Transformers Prime**_

 _ **These are the minor cartoon shows that are in the show.**_

 _ **\- Regular Show**_

 _ **\- Guardians of the Galaxy**_

 _ **\- Hulks and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H**_

 _ **\- Ultimate Spiderman**_

 _ **\- Avengers Assemble**_

 _ **And many others**_

 _ **That is all**_


	2. S1 EP1 Part 1: Everything Changes Part 1

_**Phineas' Nano Titanium and Kevlar suit is mainly black and lighter than normal titanium and Kevlar armour.**_

 _ **Ferb's mech suit is black and despite its bulkiness, it's fast and flexible, allowing Ferb to perform his Kung Fu skills.**_

 _ **Isabella's t-shirt is purple and her vest and pants is black. The gear she uses to travel around is similar to the 3D manoeuvre gear from Attack on Titan, except its black and more advance. She wears it on her hips.**_

 _ **Also he's where the other cartoon shows starts off:**_

 _ **Max Steel (2013): After The Final Countdown Part 2**_

 _ **Steven Universe: After Sworn to the Sword**_

 _ **Dragons Race to the Edge: After Total Nightmare**_

 _ **One Punch Man: I don't know**_

 _ **Gravity Falls: After Gideon Rises**_

 _ **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: I don't know**_

 _ **Transformers Prime: After Rebellion**_

 _ **Season 1 Episode 1 Part 1 – Everything Changes Part 1**_

"And just to tell you guys, this obviously happens in the near future." Sam mentioned as he played the show.

 **The screen showed the ablaze orange sky, the sun beaming its rays onto the city. It then moved down to show a huge mansion, similar to the Avengers Mansion the Avengers once owned.**

"Just to tell you, we live there." Zaxx pointed out.

"No kidding." Miko smiled with excitement.

" **Behold, this is the Convergence Mansion." Zaxx narrated. "Located in Danville, it's our base of operation. And it's also where we live."**

"That's even bigger than the Great Hall." Gobber stated.

"Why would they need a house that big?" Fishlegs wondered.

" **Now you're probably wondering, how did we manage to afford this?" The screen changed to show a colourful 2D dimensional animation (similar to the Kung Fu Panda 2 end credit scene) of Zaxx smiling, with his hands on his hips.**

" **Well first off, during the clean-up after the war, I travelled to another planet to collect 2000tonns of** **Monserunus metal." The pervious scene shuffled out of the way to show Zaxx standing next to a gigantic cube of metal the size of a hill. "Don't question me on where I got the metal and how I managed to get it back to Earth."**

 **Zaxx's face scrunched as he tried to lift the Monserunus cube, but to no avail. He stopped and breathed heavily with a weird facial expression.**

Many chuckled at his facial expression, much to Zaxx's embarrassment.

"You do realize this isn't how it actually happened right." Zaxx stated.

"Yeah, but it still quite humorous." Ferb commented.

" **Then I brought it to Providence and sold the metal for $10000000000." Zaxx was seen shaking hands with White Knight in his containment suit. The gigantic Monserunus cube was behind the two and Bobo, Six, Holiday, Caesar and Calan stood beside White.**

"That's a lot of money." Rex's eyes were wide open.

"So that's where you got the money from to build the mansion." Korra realized.

#

"I could have sworn I remained in my office the whole time when we made the deal." White mentioned.

"This part of the cartoon is clearly shown for jokes." Max assured him. "It's not historically accurate."

" **This metal has many uses though the specific reason why they brought it remains unknown." Zaxx mentioned.**

"What are you using it for?" Fury asked.

"We're just using it to reinforce Providence Headquarters." White explained the details. "Zaxx stated the metal is about the same density yet stronger than the metal we previously used for the building materials of the headquarters."

" **Then I struck a deal with Tony Stark aka Iron Man and Reed Richards aka Mister Fantastic that they will hand me a loan each week so I can pay for the bills for whatever resources we consumed within the Mansion." Zaxx, Tony and Reed were having a discussion over something as they were inside the Avengers Tower.**

" **And in return Phineas, Ferb and I would help them with whatever they needed." It switched to Phineas, Ferb, Tony, Reed, Samuel and Zaxx were building some sort of circular machine, similar to that of a portals Phineas, Ferb and the gang built six summers ago.**

"Sounds like a fair trade." Samuel stated.

" **Then within just a day the Convergence Mansion was built." The scene changed to Zaxx, Korra, Ben, Rex, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Zaxx stood outside of the humongous building.**

"I'll give you one guess on who managed to build it in one day." Zaxx smirked.

"Who, Tony?" Saitama guessed.

Zaxx stared at him with an unamused look. "It's Phineas and Ferb."

" **After that, we did what any other superheroes were meant to do." The screen now showed the Convergence Mansion in animation similar to that of Steven Universe as it zoomed in closer towards the building.**

" **Try to save the world from bad guys." Zaxx stated.**

 **#**

 **Zaxx was seen tapping on a solid holographic tablet.**

" **And most of the people of the world seems to be happy about that."**

 **The screen now changed to show J. Jonah Jameson and Will Harangue ranting on about how the Convergence are supervillains and are a threat to society.**

" **Most of them." Zaxx repeated.**

"I feel your pain." Spider Man commented.

 **The screen changed back to Zaxx tapping around on his tablet.**

" **Apart from that, since the crime rate is so low, it seems we really don't need to worry about people getting hurt."**

 **Zaxx placed the tablet on the couch, got up and walked towards the mission control room where Baljeet was working.**

" **No villains trying to conquer the world, no people getting hurt, seems like the world is finally at peace." Zaxx stopped and viewed the solid holographic screens. "What could possibly go wrong?"**

"You did not just say that." Ben glared at him.

Everyone looked at him with unamused faces as he sank into his chair with a cheeky grin.

 **The screen became dark.**

 **(Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Theme Song)**

 **The intro theme credits appeared, just like in the beginning Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, except it was silhouette of Zaxx, Phineas, Ferb, Ben, Rex and Korra walking slowly in a dramatic way towards the screen. Behind them was a light that shown beyond the horizon, making it look like it was sunrise when the Convergence made their appearance.**

 **The screen then flashed as if it was travelling through hyperspace jump. It the panel along a hallway fill with many superheroes, like the Avengers, Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy Max Steel, the Crystal Gems, the Dragon Riders, Saitama, the S – Class Heroes, the Pines Family, the Mutant Ninja Turtles, team prime, the Thunderous Three and many more you can imagine.**

 **Behind them were cartoon clips of what would happen in the upcoming episodes in the series.**

 **It then changed to show the title of the show.**

' **The Convergence: Heroes United'**

"Heroes united." Phineas read out loud. "Quite good for a title don't you think."

"Yes, yes it is." Rex agreed.

 **The screen now showed Zaxx standing in the middle of the mission control room, where Baljeet was tapping on the holographic keyboard, hard at work with something.**

" **Mind bringing me up the vids monitoring the others and how they are doing." Zaxx asked.**

" **Okay, bringing up the cameras." Baljeet tapped on the keyboard a few times and a few holographic screens popped up, each one showing the current position of each Convergence Warrior. The Indian boy shifted the holograms around a bit.**

" **Okay, seems like Ben and his partner Rook are currently fighting Nyancy Chan, a lower class villain." Zaxx stated as he watch Ben's and Rook's performance.**

"Lower class?!" Nyancy was furious. "I can assure you that I am a high class-"

"No you're not!" Buford interrupted her.

" **And with great ease, they successfully subdued the criminal in just a minute." Max read the states report. "Current success rate, 76%."**

"I agree with that." Ben smiled as he crossed his arms.

" **What about Korra." Baljeet shifted the holograms to show Korra fighting Batroc the Leaper in the streets of Republic City. "Batroc the Leaper, hmmmmmm I wonder how that would-" He spoke dramatically.**

"Why wonder, its Batroc the Leaper, he's-" Spider Man noticed something. "Oh wait it's just sarcasm."

"Yep." Zaxx stuck his thumb up.

 **Korra through an air ball at him, knocking him unconscious.**

" **10 seconds, not surprising since this guy is the worst supervillain ever." Zaxx commented.**

"Hey!" Batroc glared at him, though Zaxx brushed it off.

" **Current success rate, 81%." Max read out.**

"Whoa, nice one." Mako spoke up.

"Thanks." Korra replied.

 **Korra noticed the camera. "Hey just to tell you, can you stop spying on me."**

 **Zaxx tapped on the keyboard.**

 **#**

" **Sorry, I'm just keeping track on how you're doing." A voice spoke out from the camera which hovered above ground. "Speaking of which, you're doing quite great."**

" **Oh…well…thanks." Korra replied.**

" **Welp bye." The camera flew off.**

 **#**

" **Okay let's see how Rex are doing." The holographic screen showed Rex hanging out with his friends, Circe, Tuck, Skwydd, Noah and Cricket.**

" **He's hanging out with his friends." Rex transforms his right arm into the Slam Cannon, loaded itself and fired.**

" **Now what is he firing at?" The camera spun around to show what was left of a statue. He then noticed the decapitated head on the floor near the target and recognised who it was.**

"Really." Zaxx was unamused.

Rex shrugged his shoulders.

" **Yeeaaaaahhhhh, totally needs my help. Current success rate, 39%" Zaxx stated.**

"Nah, I'm thinking it's more of a 60 – 70% success rate." Rex waved his hand around.

"I highly disagree." Zaxx responded.

" **Okay now onto Phineas and Ferb." Baljeet shifted the holograms around and stopped on the one that showed Phineas, Ferb and the Thunderous Three fighting the wrecking crew, trying to defend a Providence transport truck.**

" **Phineas and Ferb, along with Isabella, Buford and Perry have been ambushed by the wrecking crew, Titania and Absorbing Man during a Crold Fusion Reactor transport from Providence to S.H.I.E.L.D." Max read their statues report. "Bunch of crooks."**

"That's just mean." Buford frowned.

"I'm pretty sure he was talking about the wrecking crew." Isabella pointed out.

"Oh."

#

"Crold Fusion Reactor." Kevin was taken aback by this. "Despite the level of technology you guys have, you guys actually built a Crold Fusion Reactor."

"Yes, well right now it is currently in development but in the future yes." Fury replied.

" **And with their current success rate at 74% average, I'm sure they'll take down the wrecking crew with ease." Baljeet smiled. Then the percentage progress bar started to drop.**

" **Scratch that, 70%." Baljeet's grin disappeared. "No wait 63% and dropping fast."**

"Well that's weird." Isabella commented.

 **Zaxx leaned in closer. "Max can you give us a scan of the area around the camera, 20km out, holographic image."**

" **Scanning." Max scanned the landscape and the skies. "There appears to be a massive object heading towards their location, though it is shielded with some sort of cloaking field, level 20 technology sir."**

 **The holographic image displayed the Convergence and The Thunderous Three defending a transport truck near a cliff. A huge floating mass was heading towards them.**

"How can human based technology detect something that's shielded by a level 20 cloaking field?" Driba wondered.

"Unless it was built by Phineas and Ferb." Blukic point out. "They're as smart as the average Galvan."

"No kidding." Max spoke.

" **Can you zoom in on it?" Baljeet asked.**

" **Certainly sir." Max informed the two as he displayed a holographic figure of the object.**

 **Zaxx frowned. "I've seen that ship before."**

" **What is it?" Baljeet asked.**

 **Zaxx stayed silent for a while. "Alert the other."**

 **Zaxx went off. "Time to unite."**

"Ummmm, who are we dealing with here." Baljeet asked.

"Armageddon." Zaxx growled.

Steven gasped. "You mean the one wearing the exact same suit as yours, except red?"

"Yep." Zaxx confirmed.

 **Korra was now hanging out with Mako, Bolin and Asami at the mall.**

 **The avatar noticed that her watch is ringing and she tapped on it. A holographic screen popped up showing that it was time.**

" **Convergence Unite." A voice speaker stated.**

Dipper gasped. "It's happening!"

"What, what's so special?" Phineas wondered.

"He just really wanted to see how you guys do in battle." Mabel pointed out.

" **Sorry guys, duty calls." Korra showed them the hologram, gave them the bags she was carrying and ran off.**

" **Buy." Mako.**

" **Buy." Bolin**

" **Have fun." Asami.**

 **All three waved at her.**

 **#**

" **Convergence Unite."**

 **Welp that my cue." Ben ran off from Max and Rook.**

" **Have fun Ben." Max wished him good luck.**

 **#**

 **Ben made it towards the hanger of the Plumber Headquarters and turned into Jetray where he flew off at supersonic speeds towards wherever he needed to go.**

 **#**

" **Convergence Unite."**

" **I'd love to hang a bit more but-" Rex explained.**

" **I know." Circe gave him a peck on the cheek.**

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Ben smirked.

"Knock it off." Rex was not in the mode. "Where is she anyway?"

"I'm right here." Circe was sitting right behind him. "Hi."

"Hi." Rex responded with a smile.

" **Go kick their butts for me would yeah." Circe smiled. Rex grinned back, created the Boogie Pack and flew off as the others cheered him on.**

"Thanks for the support guys." Rex appreciated the support.

"No problem." Skwydd replied.

 **At the entrance of the Mansion, a massive patch of ground sprung up, about a 50° angle. While that happened, one section of the gates in front of it sunk into the ground. Out came Zaxx riding a hyper advanced motorcycle. It was mostly black and the engines and pipes were glowing blue. (Kind of like a TRON motorcycle and a normal one fused together)**

 **He also had a huge sports bag strapped to his back.**

 **As he drove out of the entrance and turned left, the car on the right immediately stopped. The man inside the car was awestruck as he stared at the motorcycle which left a trail of very dim blue light.**

"Whhhhhhoooooooaaaaaaa." Tuffnut, Ruffnut and practically everyone in the room stared in awe.

"I want one." Tuffnut shouted.

"If you want one you'll have to go through two years of practice in order to get a license from me." Zaxx stated.

"Uh just to warn you, I'd advise not giving them whatever you're riding on." Hiccup spoke up.

"Why not." Isabella asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to." Hiccup assured them.

" **Convergence, this is an emergency, head towards the location of where Phineas and Ferb are and fast." Zaxx spoke through the comm. "Max will give you the coordinates."**

" **Switching to Hyperspeed." Zaxx tapped on one of the holographic buttons, then a bubble appeared around the motorcycle and everything around him seemed to slow down in time.**

"What just happened?" Connie raised an eyebrow.

"Zaxx is using a Tachyon Particle Engine to decrease the flow of time outside the energy field he has created without affecting the aging of their bodies." Azmuth stated. "Let me guess, Phineas and Ferb built it."

"Yep." Zaxx responded with a grin.

"For a bunch of humans, they never cease to amaze me." Azmuth smiled.

 **Zaxx turned to the left around the next corner, avoiding the cars that has seemingly slowed down. People on the sidewalks were like robots moving at such a slow pace. In normal speed, a flash of blue light with a trail behind it zoomed past the cars at high speeds, everyone now looking at where the light used to be.**

"Whoa that was fast." Raf commented.

 **In bird's eye view, the blue light travelled past every vehicle it came across.**

 **He has now left Danville as he drove past a sign that wrote…**

' **You are now leaving Danville'**

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting it to be that fast." Jack stuttered. "I mean you've already left the city in just seconds."

"Well you know us." Buford bragged. "We're the best there is at what we do."

 **The screen showed the front side of Zaxx for a moment, his eyes full of determination.**

 **#**

 **Phineas, Ferb and the Thunderous Three were still having their little 'chat' with the wrecking crew, Titania and absorbing man. The Convergence were doing most of the talking.**

 **The Wrecker tried to swing, bash and squash Phineas with his crowbar, but he was too fast for him. For some reason, he's not using his vibranium shield or chartarian sword.**

"Why are you using your sword and shield?" Mabel wondered.

"Yeah, you should just grab your sword and…dice that guy to pieces." Miko shouted with glee.

"First off, I only use my sword and shield for those that are a bit of a challenge." Phineas pointed out. "And second, I'm not a fan of killing people."

"What about the time during World War D?" Buford mentioned.

"That was different, my mind was in some sort of state which I cannot explain." Phineas explained. "Though it is hypothesised to be the new traits I've picked up during that time but I'm still trying to prove the theory."

" **Come on, why don't you take a punch at me?" The Wrecker taunted. "I thought you guys were the strongest superheros in the world."**

"That's true, they are the strongest." Connie agreed. "Though I highly doubt Phineas would attack him straight on."

"That my friend is correct." Phineas smiled.

 **Phineas looked towards the tree on the side of the road, then up to the branch high in the air where the tip was just above the villain.**

" **The term strongest doesn't always apply to strength, sometimes it can also be applied to brains." Phineas tapped his head.**

"Ah, no it doesn't." Snotlout disagreed. "The term strongest is always applied to strength."

"Actually he's correct Snotlout." Fishlegs agreed. "Knowledge can also be-"

"He's wrong." Snotlout interrupted him.

"Would you shut it?!" Astrid muttered. "We're watching something here!"

" **Of course you're too dumb and stupid to realize that." Phineas smirked.**

"Since when do you insult people?" Linda asked. "Even if they're supervillains?"

"It started right after the war three years ago." Phineas explained the details. "Probably due to the new traits I've picked up."

 **The wrecker scrunched his face in rage as he griped his weapon even tighter.**

" **But if you insist." Phineas than sprang towards the wrecker at high speeds. The villain was taken aback by this, but regained his mind as he tried to swing his crowbar at Phineas' head.**

 **The young man predicted this and skid to a stop just in front of the wrecker and performed a cartwheel to the right, his head narrowly missing the deathblow.**

"Whooooaaa that was a close one." Irving commented.

 **Phineas stopped at the tree and ran along the trunk with the aid of his Anti-Gravity Boots. (Phineas renamed it)**

"Wait, how are you doing that?" Hiccup asked.

"Anti-Gravity boots." Phineas pointed at his weird looking boots.

"Huh." Hiccup blurted out.

 **As Phineas reached the base of the branch and was now running upside down, the Wrecker threw his crowbar at him. Big mistake.**

 **Phineas grabbed his shield and deflected the crowbar away from him. He then jumped down, spun around in the air and brought his foot on top of the Wrecker's head with full force, knocking him unconscious as he fell to the floor.**

"That…was…awesome." Steven stared at the screen with awe.

"I know right." Dipper agreed. "That's was like the best thing I've seen in my life."

#

"Well someone's enjoying this movie." Ms Pines commented.

"A movie about what would happen in the future." Mrs Pines added. "Though I wonder how he would play a major role with the Convergence."

#

"How can a human possess such abilities?" Pearl was shocked.

"Ummm hello, weren't you listening to Steven earlier." Amethyst spoke up. "The guys named Phineas has some sort of anti-gravity boots."

"What that's ridiculous." Pearl laughed. "I doubt a person like him would be capable of creating such technology."

"The guy who teleported us here said that Phineas Flynn is the smartest person in the galaxy." Garnet brought up. (Azmuth is five galaxies)

Pearl and Amethyst are now dumbfolded.

 **Phineas stood up. "Well that was easy."**

"Yes, yes it was." Ferb agreed.

 **Ferb fired his laser machine guns at whatever he was aiming at. He then performed a backflip as he dodged a wrecking ball from Thunderball.**

 **Thunderball spun his wrecking ball at the man twice but Ferb managed to dodge both attacks quite easily as he ran toward the villain.**

 **Surprisingly, Ferb was pretty fast despite wearing a bulky suit. Thunderball tried to punch him, but Ferb deflected the attack and punched every vital point in his body before finishing him off with a kick to the head.**

 **Perry walked into the scene as he shot due laser guns at Bulldozer which for some reason isn't doing any affect. Perry jumped out of the way as Bulldozer tried to ram him into the tree. The tree snapped and fell to the right, almost squashing Buford.**

" **Hey I'm fighting here!" Buford shouted. He then yelped as he duck, narrowly dodging the wrecking ball**

"Idiot." Buford muttered.

 **Isabella was seen getting pushed back by an unknown adversary towards the edge of the cliff while in the process did a back roll. A foot came into view.**

" **Guess you ain't as tough as you thought little girl." Titania mocked.**

 **Isabella got up with a frown on her face as she stepped back, only to meet the edge of the cliff. She smiled evilly.**

 **She the casually stepped off of the cliff.**

Everyone who didn't know of her abilities gasped in shock.

"Uhhhhh, was that supposed to happen?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, yes it was supposed to happen." Korra smirked.

"Wait for it." Phineas spoke up.

" **Wait what." Titania raised an eyebrow in confusion.**

 **Just then Isabella did a front flip over the cliff and flew high above in the air over Titania with two arrows in her right hand. The two cables were still attach to the edge but were unhooked afterwards. Isabella fired the arrows at the same time and exploded on contact, knocking Titania unconscious.**

 **Isabella landed perfectly on the ground and ran off to help the others.**

"How did you do that?" Saitama asked.

"Those cables that were attached to the mechanism you wore on your hips." Genos pointed out. "Is that how you were able to swing yourself over the cliff?"

"Pretty much yeah." Isabella nodded her head.

 **Absorbing Man swung the wrecking ball at Buford who casually evaded the deadly attacks. It appears Absorbing Man has absorbed the element titanium from the reinforced transport truck.**

 **When Absorbing Man tried to squash Buford by slamming the ball onto him, Buford side stepped out of the way and sliced the chain in half with his axe.**

 **The villain roared as he ran and smashed his fists into the ground. Buford back flipped away from the attack and sliced Absorbing Man's left arm.**

" **Argh, what the?!" Absorbing Man was baffled. "How did you do that? I'm made of solid Titanium?"**

"His axe is made of adamantium." Phineas stated.

"Adamantium, what's that?" Steel asked.

"Adamantium, the second strongest alloy on earth." Rex answered his question.

"Oh, if that's the second strongest, what's the first?" Max wondered.

"Vibranium." Phineas showed the two his shield. "It absorbs kinetic energy making it virtually indestructible. In other words, anything you throw at it makes it stronger."

"Whooaaaaa." Steel stared in awe.

"Oh and it also has a melting point of 10000kelvin." Phineas added. "That's three times hotter than the melting point of diamond."

"No shit." Max muttered.

" **Titanium." Buford smirked wickedly as he raised his axe into the air. "Meet Adamantium Axe."**

 **Buford than screamed as he charged at Absorbing Man. When he swung his axe, the scene changed.**

 **#**

 **Bulldozer stumbled backwards after getting tail whacked by Perry.**

"Tail whack." Phineas smiled. "Works every time."

Perry chattered in response as he cracked a grin.

 **Perry grabbed something out of his utility belt, pressed the button and threw it at Bulldozer. It exploded, knocking Bulldozer out of commission.**

 **Perry placed his laser pistols in his utility belt, slid his hat and narrowed his eyes as he chattered.**

"Why do you have to so dramatic?" Dipper asked.

Perry shrugged his shoulders.

"Uhhhh Dipper, you do realize that you're talking to an animal right." Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah but-" Dipper tried to speak.

"You can't really describe him as an animal since he possess human traits." Phineas pointed out.

 **Piledriver tried to punch Phineas in the head, but Phineas ducked and kicked the man in the chin, making him stumble back. As he regained his posture, a bright flash appeared on the right side of them.**

"What's with the flash?" Bolin wondered.

 **As that happened Thunderball and Absorbing Man was seen running from the battle.**

" **Let's get out of here." Piledriver joined the group. So did Bulldozer as he woke up.**

"Cowards, they dare run from battle?" Thor frowned.

"Those guys are pretty arrogant." Samuel stated. "Whatever scared them off must be something pretty big."

"And dangerous." Scott added.

 **From an aerial view, Phineas, Ferb and the Thunderous Three stared at what the wrecking crew and Absorbing Man were running from. Their eyes widened in shock as a huge shadow loomed over them.**

" **What in the world-"**

 **#**

 **An alien warship about the same size of that of the Tri-Carrier was seen hovering hundreds of meters above them.**

" **-is that?" Isabella wondered.**

 **Titania was seen getting up from the floor, groaning as she rubbed her head.**

" **What the?" She was now focused as she noticed that her team was gone. "Where is everyone?"**

 **As she spoke, a beam of light was fired right into the ground, just behind Titania. Though this went unnoticed by her as she was still dazed from the explosion of Isabella's arrows.**

" **Wait, why is-?" A tiny flash of light appeared on her forehead. Seconds later, her head explode, guts and brain matter flying everywhere.**

Everyone gasped, some even screamed at the scene.

"Man that's brutal." Tuffnut commented. "I like it."

"Me to." Ruffnut agreed. "Think this guy will blow up more heads later on."

"Probably." Tuffnut replied. Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance.

 **Everyone stared wide eyed as they watched Titania's corpses fall to the ground. Behind the dead body was a man wearing similar armour to that of Zaxx's except red. He had his right arm raised in the air and a triple barrel laser cannon attached to it.**

"Armageddon." Zaxx muttered.

 **The man stood there like a statue for a few seconds, then lowered his weapon as it shifted back into a hand.**

 **The others didn't know it though he was grinning wickedly at the people before them.**

" **Hold you fire." He ordered his crew. "What fun you guys are."**

" **Who are you?" Phineas finally asked after a painful silence.**

" **You'll find out in a minute." He responded. "But right now I need to collect something of mine."**

" **If you're talking about the Crold Fusion Reactor, forget it." Isabella stepped in. "This thing is going to S.H.I.E.L.D and that's that."**

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D?" Saitama asked.

"It's an organization that protects the world from evil and stuff." Ben answered his question. "Just like the other organizations like Providence, N-Tek, The Plumbers, White Lotus and O.W.C.A."

"Though O.W.C.A has been disbanded about a year ago for obvious reasons." Rex stared at Perry. Perry the Platypus responded with a chatter.

"The Plumbers." Genos raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're not really the ones who came up with the idea of the title so yeah." Korra shrugged her shoulders.

" **Fine." Armageddon turned, his back facing the group. "So be it."**

"I doubt he would be a challenge for the Convergence." Michelangelo shouted.

 **Suddenly and unexpectedly, Armageddon jumped 30ft into the air as he screamed.**

" **Get clear!" Phineas shouted as Armageddon brought his right foot on to the ground, creating a crater and a shockwave that forced the Convergence to fall on their backs.**

 **Phineas got up, only to see the mad man grabbing a chunk of earth and throwing it to him. Phineas grabbed his shield and created a force field around him and his friends nearby as the boulder smashed into the field.**

 **Phineas dropped the energy field and Buford charged at the alien, his axe ready.**

" **Buford wait!" Phineas yelled.**

" **He comes the Berserker!" Buford roared as he tried to cut the man in half, but Armageddon managed to evade every single attack with ease.**

" **Berserker yes." Armageddon caught the axe with his left hand and kicked Buford in the head, knocking him back a few meters.**

" **Any intellect, none." He made a snappy comment. Buford was down.**

"Crap." Buford muttered.

" **That's it." Isabella grabbed as many arrows as she could and fired them repeated at a fast rate while Ferb fired lasers at the villain. Perry also join the shooting raid.**

 **Armageddon smiled wickedly as he evaded the arrows and lasers. He even caught an arrow which exploded in his face.**

 **Isabella, Perry and Ferb ceased fire as smoke covered the area. Then Armageddon appeared out of the smoke like he was flying in the air.**

 **Ferb fired his shoulder cannons at the man, only to be met with Armageddon's left foot to the face. The impact would have killed Ferb, if it weren't for the faceplate he wore.**

 **Ferb was knocked out cold.**

"Ohhh, that's got to hurt." Donatello stated.

#

"I can't believe those idiots think they can beat me." Armageddon leaned on his right arm, bored of their efforts to take him down.

 **Armageddon was then met with another arrow to the face, which exploded, causing him to stumble sideways. Another arrow struck him in the head, and encased his whole body in ice.**

 **Isabella lowered her bow, but raised it at the ice block as it shifted a bit. The chunk of ice exploded, mini shards scattering everywhere. Phineas was able to create a force field in time in order to deflect the mini pellets.**

 **Isabella grabbed three Razor-Carbyne arrows (Her normal arrows) and was about to launch it, but Armageddon whacked the bow out of her hands and grabbed her left wrist.**

" **Let me go weirdo!" Isabella growled.**

 **Isabella grabbed her knife and tried to stab him, but the mad man stopped it with his other hand. He head butted her, causing her to stumble, then finished her off by punching her in the face, knocking her out cold.**

 **Armageddon turned, only to get a face full of Perry's tail. That didn't do anything as the beast grabbed Perry by the stomach and slammed him into the ground, knocking him unconscious.**

" **Imbecile" Armageddon commented. He was then struck in the head with a vibranium 'Frisbee'.**

"Here comes Phineas." Steven and Connie smiled with delight. "He'll definitely kick Armageddon's butt."

"Phineas doesn't stand a chance." Zaxx spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Connie raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see."

" **Seems like you hurt my friends." Phineas glared at him.**

 **At the same time, Phineas ran to the villain as he caught his shield. He then continued to whack him with his shield as many times as he could.**

" **Now you'll have to deal with me."**

 **Phineas stopped his attack as he drew his sword.**

"Finally he drew his sword." Raphael spoke excitedly. "I was beginning to wonder when he would use that blade of his."

#

"That guy is so dead right now." Bobo commented.

#

That guy just doesn't seem to quit." Tony rubbed his chin. "I like it."

"Aye, his bravery match that of the Odin son." Thor stated.

"He is brave yes." The Black Panther, T'Challa agreed. "But I doubt he would keep up any longer."

" **I never said anything about her skills." Armageddon shifted his right hand into the triple barrel laser cannon.**

 **The mad titan raised his right arm and fire multiple rounds. Phineas ran towards him with his shield over his head as he leaned forward. He then parried the laser cannon away, a laser fired in another direction, destroying a nearby tree.**

 **Phineas then brought his sword down on Armageddon. He then swung it diagonally, though Armageddon evaded the attack. Phineas kept swinging his chartarian sword at him and to his surprises, Armageddon was having a hard time keeping up.**

" **And your skills is quite astonishing." Armageddon commented. Phineas then managed to slice across Armageddon's chest, leaving a large cut behind.**

" **Almost matching that of Zaxx's." He mentioned.**

 **Phineas swung his sword once more, but Armageddon leaned to the left, tripped Phineas with his right foot and elbowed him in the head.**

"Phineas!" Candace yelled at him.

 **The screen showed the world from Phineas' perspective view. He tried to get up, only to land on his belly again. He looked up to see Armageddon walking towards the truck. The beast in nature jumped onto the truck and punched through it like it was nothing. He ripped a hole in it and jumped in.**

 **Nothing happened for a while, until an explosion blasted the back of the truck to smithereens. Armageddon came out, with a glowing canister on his shoulder.**

 **#**

 **Now from another perspective view, Phineas tried his hardest not to stumble onto the ground as he got up, his sword and shield in his hands.**

" **You ain't getting away with this." Phineas ran towards him with his sword at the ready, only to be kicked in the head by the monstrosity.**

 **From Phineas' perspective view, before he blacked out, Armageddon spoke.**

" **I am known by many names." Armageddon walked towards the edge of the cliff. "But you can call me Armageddon."**

 **At that point, Phineas black out.**

Everyone was left speechless of what just happened before them.

"Well that was interesting." Armageddon commented. "Seeing myself beating two fifths of the Convergence."

"You find it interesting huh." The Hulk snared at him. "Well how about I pound you into the ground, let's see if you find it interesting then!"

"Hulk, calm down." Samuel shouted as many of the Avengers tried to prevent the Hulk from going on a rampage on him.

"Easy me friend, we're here to view our fates, not to battle." Thor spoke.

"Okay, okay, enough of the chit chat, let's watch the rest of the show shall we." Sam suggested.

"Fine." The Hulk finally sat down on his reinforced chair, much to the Avenger's liking.

Sam continued the show.

 _ **Update on strongest substance in the universe:**_

 _ **Chartarian**_

 _ **Taydenite**_

 _ **Vibranium**_

 _ **Carbyne**_

 _ **Infinitum**_

 _ **Diamond**_

 _ **Graphene**_

 _ **Uru**_

 _ **Adamantium**_

 _ **Monserunus**_

 _ **Carbyne is a new type of metal Phineas has created, though no one knows this but the Convergence.**_


	3. S1 EP1 Part 2: Everything Changes Part 1

"–" _ **: When speaking**_

'–' _ **: When thinking**_

 _ **S1 EP 1 Part 2: Everything Changes Part 1**_

" **Hello." The screen was black. "Hello."**

"Oh no not this again." Phineas commented.

"What, what is it?" Saitama asked.

"Ben's trying to wake me up using his 'tactics' again." Baljeet explained.

"What is this 'tactic' you speak of?" Genos asked.

"You'll see." Zaxx spoke up.

 **From someone's view, their eyelids opened up to reveal a very familiar person.**

 **#**

" **Wake up!" Ben back handed him, causing Phineas to sit up straight and rub his cheek.**

" **Hey! When will you stop doing that?" Phineas was annoyed of him.**

" **When it's not funny anymore." Ben replied.**

"As in never." Ben muttered.

" **Don't worry about it, besides you can't feel pain right." Ben stated.**

" **The necrotes cells in my body only kicks in after a few minutes or so." Phineas pointed out.**

"Necrotes cells?" Steel was confused by this.

"It's a type of cell in my brain that can increases the production of endorphins." Phineas explained. "But only when I'm injured since it can somehow read my psychological behaviour when I'm stressed or something."

"Increase what now?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"It means he can't feel pain after a few minutes of getting injured." Donatello explained.

"Oh."

" **Oh."**

" **So what happened?" Phineas got up from the dirt ground and dusted himself.**

" **We found you guys knocked out on the road." Rex explained. "Oh and this is yours."**

 **Phineas grabbed the sword and shield from Rex's hands and tucked them away.**

" **How long was I knocked out for?" Phineas asked.**

" **30 minutes." Rex replied. "That's what the drone says."**

 **They all looked at the drone which was smashed to pieces, probably by Armageddon. Zaxx was busy trying to obtain as much data as he could from the drone.**

" **Where's the others." Phineas asked.**

" **Over there." Ben pointed at the group who were hanging around Zaxx's motorcycle.**

" **So are you okay?" Korra asked Buford.**

" **Yep I'm fine, thanks for asking." Buford brushed her off as he rubbed his axe with a cloth. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go take a leak."**

 **Buford placed his axe on his right shoulder and went off whistling as he entered the woods.**

"Why do you have to act so tough?" Gwen asked. "It's obvious you're hurting a bit."

"Because it's what I do." Buford shrugged his shoulders.

 **Korra sighed in annoyance. "Yep, Buford's definitely back."**

A few sniggered at the scene.

" **And just to tell you, your truck is destroyed." Ben pointed at the broken vehicle.**

" **Oh no." Phineas muttered. "He's got the Crold Fusion Reactor."**

" **Crold Fusion Reactor." Rex raised an eyebrow.**

" **Phineas, Ferb and the others were transporting a Crold Fusion Reactor that was created by Providence Scientists." Zaxx explained the details. "More specifically, Holiday and Caesar. Friends of your right."**

" **Yep." Rex replied. "So where were you guys transporting it to?"**

" **An S.H.I.E.L.D compound of course." Phineas stated. "A few miles away from this point."**

" **Unfortunately you guys were ambushed by the Wrecking Crew." Zaxx mentioned. "They probably-"**

" **Zaxx, who's Armageddon?" Phineas asked. The man in green armour stayed silent as everyone stared at him, expecting him to have the answer.**

" **Who now?" Zaxx lied.**

"Why are you lying, you obviously know him?" Hiccup pointed out.

"It's a long story." Zaxx brushed it off.

" **When I was fighting him, he mentioned your name." Phineas mentioned. "And I never even mentioned anything about you."**

" **Everyone knows who we are, we're famous superheroes, right." Zaxx tried to cover the truth.**

" **Zaxx, the truth." Isabella frowned.**

 **Zaxx stayed silent for a while. He then gave in.**

" **Armageddon is a tyrant, a mad man, a killer." Zaxx explained. A moment of silence washed over them.**

" **He's a Gramakamorphe, like me." Everyone's eyes went wide.**

"I thought you said you were the only one." Natasha pointed out.

"I lied." Zaxx replied.

" **I thought you said you were the only one of your kind left." Phineas stated.**

" **I lied." Zaxx averted his gaze from them. "I thought I could bury the truth."**

" **The truth about what?" Korra raised an eyebrow.**

 **Zaxx sighed. "The truth about my past."**

"Wait so everything you told us about your past was a lie?" Baljeet summed everything up.

"Yes." Zaxx admitted.

"Even the part of your love interest Maya being killed by an unknown person." Isabelle added.

"Yes."

" **What did happen in the past?" Ben finally asked after a long silent moment.**

 **Zaxx hesitated, but spoke eventually.**

" **It all started billions of years ago when my kind flourished."**

 **#**

 _ **A black silhouettes was shown of the two standing side by side together.**_

" **Lex Avadale was the best of my friends."**

" **We were also one of the few who were born with a genetic mutation called the Quantum Shard." Zaxx informed his friends. "Those who had the genetic mutation possess the ability of manipulating quantum energy with an added bonus of super strength, speed, agility and durability."**

 _ **Now the silhouettes were glowing, both yellow.**_

" **Is the mutation related to those crystal like scales on your body?" Rex asked.**

" **Yes."**

"That explains a lot." Caesar muttered.

" **Instead of being shunned out of society."**

 _ **Zaxx and Lex were standing back to back, both with one arm stretched out, with two others kneeling on the floor with one arm stretched out.**_

" **We were given the most of respect as our people viewed it as a sign to evolve."**

"If only the rest of humanity were to see us that way." Charles Xavier wished.

#

'Fools, they should have worshipped them like gods.' Erik aka Magneto thought. 'Instead they just gave them nothing but respect to their mutant brethren.'

" **Like superheroes, we used these abilities to protect our kind from those who threaten our world. The first group of titans."**

'Titans?' Perry noticed the word. 'Why would he refer to himself as a titan?'

 _ **Silhouettes of monsters were added to the image, making it look like the four were in a heated battle with the beasts.**_

" **Lex and I were the strongest of the Quantum Shard People."**

 _ **Zaxx and Lex stood from the crowd as the others remained silhouettes while the two were shown in colour.**_

"Quantum Shard People." Heinz raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't they have come up with a better name?" He muttered.

" **Until the day the accident happened."**

 _ **The screen showed Lex and Zaxx in battle with a huge squid like monster with mouths full of jagged teeth on its tentacles.**_

"Uhg what is that thing." Raphael averted his gaze in disgust.

"Oh I know." Michelangelo smiled. "How about the monster from Planet X."

#

Oh great not this part." Zaxx complained. "I hate it when I get reminded of this."

"Why?" Phineas turned to look at him.

"You'll see." Zaxx responded.

" **While fighting a squid like monster."**

 _ **Zaxx was grabbed by the leg and was swung around a few times.**_

" **I was thrown at Lex."**

 _ **Lex stumbled and his right arm got caught in one of the mouths of the tentacles.**_

" **And I accidently knocked him into one of the tentacles."**

 _ **The tentacle bit on Lex's arm.**_

" **And the monster ripped his right arm clean off."**

 _ **A black silhouette was shown of Lex without his right arm as it was located in one of the mouths of the tentacles.**_

"Oh that looks painful." Steven flinched.

" **After the battle, Lex went berserk."**

 _ **The others struggled to hold Lex back as he tried to 'kill' Zaxx.**_

" **Claiming that I was to blame for the loss of his arm."**

 _ **The screen changed to show Lex walking away from Zaxx and the others, heading towards a spaceship of some sort.**_

" **Afterwards, he left, never to be seen again."**

 _ **The space shuttle was seen leaving the city, and the planet.**_

 **Days, weeks, months, years went by and everyone wondered where he has gone."**

 _ **A scene was shown of days turning into nights and back at really high speed.**_

" **Many than began to doubt he's even alive."**

 **(In the house_ in a heartbeat - John Murphy soundtrack)**

" **Until one day."**

 _ **Zaxx was sitting in his lounge room, casually eating breakfast. But then ripples began to appear on the surface of the liquid he drank, and everything started to shake. Zaxx looked around frantically wondering what was going on. He then stopped to gaze at the windows as a huge shadow loomed over the city.**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **Zaxx exited the house he lived in, looked up and was shocked to see what he saw.**_

" **A ship about half the size of the city appeared out of nowhere."**

 _ **A humongous ship, completely different from the one Phineas, Ferb and The Thunderous Three encountered earlier today, hovered above the city.**_

" **Then it all happened in a flash."**

 _ **A bright light flashed before his eyes. When the flash clear, he realized that it was an explosion. Zaxx was flat on the ground, then got up and looked on to see the entire city all in ruins. Millions of skeletons standing in a spot like a statue. It was horrifying.**_

Many people were pretty much shocked at this point.

"Why would anyone do such a thing?" Tenzin finally ended the silence.

"Who would be able to?" Opal wondered.

"Armageddon would." Kai finally realized who was at the helm of that ship.

" **Everything, gone in a flash."**

 _ **Zaxx just stood there, traumatized by the horrific event that he had witnessed.**_

" **I survived, but I didn't know how."**

" **But one thing's for sure."**

 _ **A laser was shot from the ship and it struck the city about a few hundred meters away from his location. Once it ended, he was even more surprised to see what or who stood before the world.**_

" **Is that Lex Avadale returned?"**

 _ **Lex stood on the exact same spot where the laser shot down at, along with a few of his personal guards.**_

" **But this was different."**

 _ **The screen focused on his metallic arm.**_

"So that's how he got the arm." Kevin muttered.

" **He came back with an army."**

 _ **Lex walked forward.**_

" **With a new ship, a new arm."**

 _ **Lex stopped and smiled wickedly under the helmet he wore.**_

" **This wasn't Lex anymore."**

 _ **The screen now showed all of Lex, the armour he wore and the new cybernetic arm he possessed.**_

" **Now he goes under the name."**

 _ **He transformed his hand into a triple barrelled laser cannon and laid it across his chest.**_

" **Armageddon."**

"And thus began his wrath." Thor commented.

 **(Soundtrack ended)**

 **#**

 _ **Explosions could be heard within the distance as the camera view panelled over the once beautiful land scape. Now a barren wasteland, it was the perfect place to wage war against Armageddon.**_

" **For decades, war waged on against Armageddon and his legion."**

 _ **Armageddon's forces, comprised of many other alien lifeforms battled the military and the remainder of the Quantum Shard People. Planes flew over the battlefield, firing at whatever they considered the enemy.**_

 _ **Massive warships were seen, trying to bring down Armageddon's flag ship, only to get shot down themselves.**_

" **During the final days of war, Maya Pro'el and I were working with a strike team in order to take down Armageddon."**

 _ **An explosion went off, causing the massive doors of the throne room to fall inward. From the outside came Zaxx, Maya Pro'el and a few others.**_

" **But when we reached the throne room, no one was there."**

 _ **The group inspected the humongous room.**_

" **We thought he ran off like a coward."**

"He dares abandon his own brethren." Thor frowned. "Such cowardness."

" **So we thought."**

 _ **One of the strike team members were blasted in the head, blood and brain matter scattering everywhere.**_

 _ **They all looked at the dark corners of the room to see Armageddon jumping into the air while firing lasers upon the team.**_

" **The strike team were the finest soldiers our military could offer."**

 _ **Another one fell to the ground as the other four fired laser at him, but to no avail. Armageddon shifted his cannon into its original form.**_

"The Gramakamorphe's finest." Odin was not convinced. "They look more like a joke to me."

"That's because they're aren't born with the Quantum Shard mutation." Tony pointed out.

" **But they were only normal Gramakamorphe Soldiers."**

 _ **One of the members tried to punch the villain, but was caught by the cybernetic arm. Armageddon then throw him over his body and into the ground. He then punched him in the face with his right arm, hard.**_

" **Not Quantum Shard People."**

"See told you." Tony concluded his argument.

"So it's the Quantum Shard People who are the finest warriors the Gramakamorphes have to offer." Odin summed everything up.

"Yeeaaaahhh, basically that." Tony smiled.

"Then let's see how they do in battle shall we." Odin suggested.

"Yes we shall." Ton cracked a fake smile. "Oh boy."

 _ **Lasers struck him in the head, but had no effect on him. Even without his armour, all that would do is make him blink.**_

" **I hesitated to attack him."**

 _ **He turned and ran at the person shooting at him at high speeds, almost matching that of Zaxx's. He kneed the soldier in the belly, causing him to lean forward as Armageddon finished him off by karate chopping him in the neck, breaking the cervical enlargement.**_

" **What a fool I am."**

"You're not a fool." Isabella stated. "Everyone hesitates to do something once in their life."

"Yes, yes we do. But this was probably the worst moment to do so." Zaxx added.

" _ **Maya no!" Maya fired the Concentrated Plasma Cannon. Armageddon managed to dodge the death blow as it pierced through multiple reinforced inner walls.**_

 _ **Armageddon grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the ground. He then brutally murdered her right in front of Zaxx.**_

"I get it." Isabella realized.

"Get what." Phineas was confused.

"About the time you told me that your crush was murdered by someone who was part of the Malvoroid forces." Isabella clarified.

"What about it?" Zaxx raised an eyebrow.

"The Malvoroids…were Armageddon's army." Isabella hesitated a bit. "And the mysterious being who killed your love interest was Armageddon."

Zaxx averted his gaze. "That is correct."

" **Because of me, Maya is dead."**

" **So when you told me about how Maya Pro'el was killed." Isabella mentioned. "Instead of the Malvoroids you raged war with, it was Armageddon's forces. And your loved one who was killed by a mysterious person…was actually Armageddon."**

" **Yes."**

 _ **Zaxx frowned under his helmet as he started to take of his armour.**_

" **And instead of grief I felt."**

 _ **Zaxx completely stripped himself of his armour and the only he wore was his short pants.**_

" **It was complete rage."**

 _ **He grabbed a ball of light that was on the floor in his armour and applied pressure to it.**_

"See told yeah." The Hulk held his hands out. "It was rage he felt not grief."

"Seriously you're talking about this now?" Scott frowned.

 _ **The ball of light exploded, seemingly killing him.**_

"Well that was stupid?" Red Hulk commented. "He just killed himself with a grenade."

"I don't think that was meant for that." A-Bomb rubbed his chin.

 _ **Armageddon shielded his eyes from the flash of light, more specifically, quantum energy. When the light faded, Zaxx roared and punched Armageddon in the stomach, causing him to slam into a massive pillar far away from him. The entire room shook when the gigantic pillar absorbed the kinetic energy released from Armageddon.**_

"See." A-Bomb proved his point, though Red Hulk didn't care.

"Whoa that was one powerful punch, even for him." Red Hulk commented.

"Skaar like glowing man." Skaar admitted.

" **Then it happened."**

 _ **Armageddon looked as if he was dead as he was stuck on the side of the pillar like a squashed bug. But the body flinched and landed on the ground. He stood and waved a bit like he was a zombie. Then his armour broke into many pieces.**_

" **The biggest battle of titans in history."**

"Biggest battle of titans." Steve raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you're a Gramakamorphe."

"I am. I just refer to superheroes and villains as titans." Zaxx explained.

"Why." Peter Quill asked.

"Is it that we are mighty?" Thor stated.

"Or because we're the strongest." The Hulk theorised.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"What no it's-" Zaxx pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know what, we'll talk about it later."

 _ **Armageddon was surprised at first, but then smiled wickedly.**_

" _ **You'd think I'd come to Kurkeroun unprepared." He leaned down and grabbed another ball of light, similar to that of Zaxx's. He squeezed it and the ball exploded. His cells absorbed the energy, nothing left to waste. When the light faded, the mad man was now glowing yellow, just like Zaxx.**_

 _ **Armageddon's grin during the Quantum State would've made those who are not fighters run in fear. He then ran towards Zaxx, breaking the sound barrier as he drop kicked Zaxx, sending him crashing into another gigantic pillar.**_

 _ **Zaxx got up, and side stepped out of the way as Armageddon tried to punch him, breaking the pillar even more. Zaxx retailed by punching the mad man in the head, causing him to fly into the walls of the room.**_

 _ **Armageddon stood up and regained his balance, only to receive an uppercut to the chin, sending him flying through the roof, literally, he broke right through the ceiling. Zaxx used his powers to jump towards him.**_

 _ **#**_

" **The battle was intense."**

 _ **A yellow ball of energy blasted through the roof as it flew a few hundred meters into the air from Armageddon's warship. Just seconds after, another yellow ball of energy blasted its way out of the ship, approaching the other yellow energy ball fast.**_

 _ **#**_

" **It was exhilarating."**

 _ **Zaxx caught up to Armageddon and slammed him with both hands clamped together, smashing him back onto the warship's outer surface.**_

 _ **When Armageddon made contact, a huge shockwave originated from where he landed, causing the ship to shake rapidly.**_

"Whoa." Dipper, Mabel, Connie and Steven stared in awe at the screen. And that was only naming a few.

 _ **Zaxx landed on the roof of the ship, causing a major crack to appear on where he stood.**_

" **But terrifying at the same time."**

 _ **Armageddon got up and shifted his right arm into the triple barrel cannon. Zaxx held his hands up as he created a ball of energy, except this time, it was blue. And so was Zaxx, the quantum energy contained in his scales now changed from yellow to blue.**_

 _ **Armageddon raised and aimed the cannon at Zaxx as he transferred his energy towards his right arm. As he did, his arm started to glow red.**_

 _ **Zaxx pushed forward, firing a massive blue laser beam. Armageddon fired a humongous red beam of energy from his arm.**_

 _ **When the two laser beams collided, an energy sphere began to form and expand. It then exploded, forcing the two backwards while dealing a great damage to the ship they stood on.**_

"Holy…shit." Rocket whispered.

 _ **#**_

" **It was the first time I ever used Quantum Mode in battle."**

 _ **Zaxx stood up again, now glowing yellow and ran towards Armageddon.**_

 _ **Armageddon got up, and jumped into the air towards Zaxx.**_

 _ **When two were close, both reared their fists back, one on the left and the other on the right.**_

 _ **When the two fists collided, a shockwave was created from the two. Zaxx then parried Armageddon's right arm away and punched him in the face, the energy released from the fist caused the roof to crack in a single path. Armageddon retaliated with a punch of his own, causing another part of the roof to crack in a single path.**_

 _ **The kicks and punches up for 10 seconds until Armageddon caught a punch with his right arm. He then flipped Zaxx over his body and into the ground so hard that Zaxx actually bounced of the roof. Armageddon twisted his body and kicked him in the ribs a 5km away from him.**_

 _ **Zaxx got up, only to get an uppercut to the chin, sending him flying into the stratosphere. Armageddon transformed his arm, aimed and fired a huge red energy beam at Zaxx, blasting him past the exosphere and into space.**_

"See, this is what happens when you piss someone off you haven't met before." Peridot argued. "You'll get blown in orbit."

"Shut up you!" Jasper muttered.

 _ **The screen showed Kurkeroun's moon and a bright flash of light zooming by and crashing onto the surface.**_

" **I thought my powers would have gotten out of control."**

 _ **It zoomed in to show someone climbing slowly out of the crater. The surface of the moon had shards of ice and other unknown crystals.**_

 _ **Zaxx looked up and glared at his planet, a few 100000km away from the moon. He frown with rage.**_

" **But I didn't."**

 _ **Zaxx bent down and used his powers, along with the moons very weak gravity field to jump as high as he could towards his planet. When he jumped he left behind a shockwave that sped across half the moon, dust and rock flying everywhere. He lead with both hands curled into fists and screamed. (From his perspective view, he can't hear anything since he's in space)**_

"Oh…my…gods." Clint was baffled.

"Well, that is certainly their finest warrior." Odin commented.

"Yep, totally." Tony's eyes were wide open.

#

"You know, I did something similar to that once." Saitama pointed out.

"You did?" Genos wasn't shocked since he basically witnessed his feats of strength every day. "When was that master?"

"When I was fighting Boros, you know the leader of the aliens who came to earth." Saitama explained.

"Huh."

#

"Such power he possess." The Hero Association was baffled.

" **And was glad that I didn't."**

 _ **#**_

 _ **Armageddon was about to enter the starship again, but stopped as a massive shockwave practically destroyed half the ship, causing it to fall to the surface.**_

 _ **He turned around only to find his right arm ripped off as Zaxx was right in front of him. Zaxx then grabbed Armageddon by the throat, jumped high into the air and throwing the villain onto the already descending ship, damaging it even more.**_

 _ **Zaxx then created a ball of blue energy (Same way as how Goku performed the Kamehameha except not shouting out his attack) as he started to glow blue and fired a huge laser beam at where Armageddon was thrown into.**_

 _ **Coincidently, Armageddon was thrown at the Crold Fusion Reactor. When the blue energy beam struck the two, Armageddon screamed in agony as the reactor heated up and exploded, the fire spreading through the ship.**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **From the outside, the ship was ripped into two and slammed itself onto the ruins of the city.**_

" **Because I felt like ripping the man in half."**

"Hmmmmm, nah I think you should squish his head instead then rip him in half." Drax suggested.

"Really." Peter Quill raised an eyebrow.

 _ **Armageddon was seen badly injured as he laid in the ruins of the starship. Just then, Zaxx appeared out of nowhere, creating another crater on the ground as he landed. He then walked dramatically towards Armageddon and was about to pummel him but stopped when his fist was about to make contact.**_

" **But I didn't."**

 _ **He just stood there, frozen like a statue.**_

" **I just couldn't bring myself to do it."**

"Why, you could have ended him there and there!" Buford shouted.

"WELL SORRY FOR NOT KILLING HIM!" Zaxx yelled, making everyone else back away in fear.

#

'Idiot, you should have killed me when you had the chance.' Armageddon grinned evilly.

" **And it was the biggest mistake of my life."**

 _ **Armageddon smiled wickedly. Then suddenly, both of them were struck by a laser beam and disappeared out of sight.**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **Zaxx was now seen in an energy field, banging on it and using his powers in order to get out, but to no avail.**_

" _ **Did you really think it'll be that easy?" Armageddon mocked as he walked towards his command chair. He sat on it.**_

" _ **Is it ready?" Armageddon asked.**_

" _ **Yes my lord." The second in command replied. He looked like a mix of a scorpion, a crab and an octopus.**_

" _ **Fire the Black Hole Generator." Armageddon ordered.**_

"The Black Hole Generator." Leonardo stared in shock.

"What's that?" Steven asked.

"A Black Hole Generator or BHG for short, is a super weapons that is capable of destroying worlds." Donatello explained.

"How does it destroy the world?" He asked again.

"By creating a black hole that will suck it up." Miko made it dramatic by using hand movements.

"But I wonder how did they find all three pieces?" Donatello rubbed his chin.

"They didn't." Zaxx corrected. "They built it, the second of its kind."

Everyone around him was shocked at this point, except for Saitama.

"What's the first?" Saitama wondered.

"The dragolexes built one a billion years before then." Zaxx answered his question.

Everyone was now dumbfolded, except for of course Saitama.

 _ **Zaxx's eyes widened in horror at the mention of the name.**_

" **Then I realized Armageddon's true purpose."**

 _ **The screen showed the outside of the ship, a bit smaller than the previous one but still pretty massive. It was the same one Phineas, Ferb and the Thunderous Three encountered earlier.**_

" **The war was just a diversion, just to have more time to build something."**

 _ **The warship fired something at the planet.**_

" **He never wanted to conquer it."**

 _ **The rod entered Kurkeroun's atmosphere.**_

"He wanted to destroy it." She Hulk guessed.

" **He wanted to destroy it."**

 _ **Just then, a light shined and a huge black ball appeared, bending space and time as the world began to crumble.**_

Everyone stared on in silence, mouth agape.

 _ **Zaxx then bowed his head in silence, not wanting to watch anymore.**_

 _ **#**_

" **I do not know why he wanted to destroy my planet." Zaxx had his back facing the group. "But one thing's for certain is that Armageddon and I are the last of my kind."**

 **Everyone was quite, not sure what to say next.**

" **What happened afterwards?" Phineas finally broke the silence.**

" **I was locked away in a specialized prison cell for hundreds of years, designed to contain Quantum Shard People." Zaxx replied. "If it weren't for your father, I wouldn't be here now."**

 **Everyone now looked at Phineas.**

Just like in the show, everyone was staring at Phineas.

" **Question." Korra spoke up. "You referred to yourself and Armageddon as a titan. Why?"**

 **#**

" **I refer to those as titans if they were to possess super powered abilities."**

 _ **A screen became black**_

" **There are two types of titans."**

" **The Guardians."**

 _ **An image popped up of a dark blue outline of Zaxx in his armour. His waist and anything below was cut off from the image.**_

" **And the Demons."**

 _ **The screen shifted to the right until it was completely black. Then, another image popped up of a dark red outline of Armageddon in his armour. Like Zaxx, his waist and anything below was cut off from the image.**_

" **The Guardians are like superheroes who protect others because they feel it is right."**

" **For example, Captain America, Iron Man, Phineas Flynn or me."**

 _ **The screen now showed both of them, Zaxx who has his right hand curled up and placed on his chest and Armageddon with his triple barrel cannon on his chest.**_

" **The Demons however are like supervillains who threaten others, intentionally or unintentionally."**

" **For example, Red Skull, Van Kliss, Vilgax or Armageddon."**

"So basically you refer to superheroes and supervillains as titans." Connie summed everything up.

"Yes, yes I do." Zaxx responded.

 **#**

 **Silence washed over them again.** __

" **I thought that I could forget all of this." Zaxx turned to face his team. "To move on and forget everything in the past."**

 **He paused for dramatic effect.**

" **But I guess if Armageddon wants to drag me into his mind games again, then so be it." Zaxx sighed. "If anyone wants to forget about this and move on, now's the time."**

"Zaxx, you know you're not going to scare us off like that." Ben smiled.

Zaxx grinned. "I know you guys wouldn't."

" **No way, you ain't going to scare us that easily."** **Buford stood up from the log he sat on.**

" **We're with you till the end, no matter what." Korra along with everyone else got up from where they stood.**

"Oh congrats they're all standing now." Rocket spoke sarcastically.

"Shh." Peter shushed him.

 **Zaxx chuckled at this. "I knew you guys would say that."**

" **Armageddon is a mad man and we have to deal with him." Phineas spoke up. "For as of the Convergence."**

 **The screen focused on one side of Phineas' face.**

" **We are at war."**

 **The screen became black.**

"Okay, what now?" Buford wondered.

"We watch the next episode, duh." The Guy played the next episode. 


	4. S1 EP2 Part 1: Everything Changes Part 2

_**I'm also adding Undertale to the mix. In this story Frisk is a 12 year old girl and she saved Asriel by giving half her soul to him, but in order to do that, Asriel needed to use his powers to sustain the two halves, but in the process turned Frisk into a half monster.**_

 _ **She still looks human, but can now do magic.**_

 _ **This game plays a major part in the show. All will be explained later on.**_

 _ **And their universe is fully connected to the Convergence Universe.**_

 _ **Also the events of Undertale happened just a few days before a specific episode within the future so I'm assuming Frisk knows who the Convergence are since it has been three years since the fusion of universes.**_

 _ **And just to tell you, everyone now knows of S.H.I.E.L.D, Providence, the Plumbers, the White Lotus and O.W.C.A.**_

 _ **S1 EP2 Part 1: Everything Changes Part 2**_

" **I thought I could forget all of this." Zaxx turned to face his team. "To move on and forget everything in the past."**

"Didn't we watch this part already?" Rex pointed out.

"Maybe they're doing a recap." Ben theorised.

 **He paused for dramatic effect.**

" **But I guess if Armageddon wants to drag me into his mind games again, then so be it." Zaxx sighed. "If anyone wants to forget about this and move on, now's the time."**

"Not in a million years." Isabella stated.

" **No way, you ain't going to scare us that easily."** **Buford stood up from the log he sat on.**

" **We're with you till the end, no matter what." Korra along with everyone else got up from where they stood.**

 **Zaxx chuckled at this. "I knew you guys would say that."**

" **Armageddon is a mad man and we have to deal with him." Phineas spoke up. "For as of today and the next."**

 **The screen focused on one side of Phineas' face.**

" **We are at war."**

 **The screen became black.**

"Cue the intro." Varrick, now a movie/TV show director, spoke up.

 **(Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Theme Song)**

 **The intro theme credits appeared, silhouettes of Zaxx, Phineas, Ferb, Ben, Rex and Korra walking slowly in a dramatic way towards the screen. You know how it plays out.**

The Guy paused it there.

"I'm gonna skip this part." Sam stated.

"Oh come on!" Mordecai shouted.

"I want see that intro again." Rigby complained.

"Sorry guys, but I can't do that." Sam refused. "Unless if there were some changes towards the intro then yes."

"Also I forgot to introduce another group of people." Sam clicked his fingers.

Just then a bright light flashed before their eyes and a group of people appeared. They were all on top of each other at the front.

"What just happened?" Asgore asked.

"This doesn't make sense." Alphys started to panic. "I thought the tampering with space-time continuum has stopped."

"Maybe the humans were responsible for this." Undyne growled.

"That hurt like a skele-ton" Frisk smiled.

"I know, that sans-ation was unbearable, ha, ha, ha, Argh" Sans rubbed his left elbow in pain.

"Frisk, Sans, as much as I like to make puns with you, I don't think this is the time." Toriel spoke. "And I mean it this time."

"Why don't you relax a bit, I'm sure we'll be fine." Sans assured.

"RELAX?!" Papyrus frowned. "WE JUST GOT TELEPORTED TO WHO KNOWS WHERE AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN CARING ABOUT-"

Everyone noticed the humans and aliens in front of them.

Papyrus gasped. "OHHH, MORE HUMANS!"

"Oh here we go again." Sans muttered.

"HELLO, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM NOW OFFICIALLY YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND!" Papyrus introduced himself.

Everyone looked at the group of monsters in confusion.

"Hi, I'm Phineas." Phineas introduced himself.

"Wait as in Phineas Flynn as in one of the Convergence Warriors." Frisk gasped. "I can't believe I actually get to see you in person."

"Well what about us." Ben boasted. "I'm sure we're just as good as-"

"Okay, enough with the introduction, please move to your designated seats." Sam pointed at the third row of seats from the front that magically appeared out of thin air, much to everyone's surprise.

Everyone was about to move to the third row, but…

"Except for you two." Sam pointed at Frisk and Asriel. "You'll be sitting there."

The two kids turned to see two seats at the front that also appeared out of nowhere between Baljeet and Steven.

"How do you keep doing that?!" Asami wondered.

"Magic." Sam made it sound dramatic. "And a little Quantum and Time Manipulation."

"What now?" Bobo raised an eyebrow.

"It means he can control time and space." Holiday clarified.

"Unfortunately." Caesar commented.

"Why, are they in trouble?" Toriel began to worry.

"Nope, it's because both of them play an important role in the show The Convergence: Heroes United." Sam grinned.

Frisk's eyes shined. "You mean we'll be superheroes like the Convergence."

"All will be revealed." Everyone was now in their seats. "All will be revealed."

Sam played the episode.

 **The screen showed the green forest and the cliff area from the previous episode. Then subtitles appeared on the bottom middle of the screen. It says…**

' **Everything Changes Part 2' (This also happened with the last episode. Sorry if I forgot to mention it)**

 **Zaxx came into view.**

Frisk squealed. "Oh it's Zaxx. He's my favourite."

"Umm Frisk, who's the Convergence." Asriel asked.

"Oh well-" Frisk was about to explain.

"Seriously, you don't know who they are?" Steven was baffled. "The Convergence are like the strongest and greatest heroes on earth."

"Just like the Crystal Gems, they protect the world from evil and stuff, except on a bigger scale." Connie explained.

"They sound like great people." Asriel commented.

"Oh they are." Frisk nodded.

" **Baljeet, can you scan for any traces of gamma particles left behind by the Crold Fusion Reactor."**

 **#**

" **Yes, I'm detecting low amounts of it, not dangerous enough to cause any harm." Baljeet replied.**

" **Can you use it to trace the Crold Fusion Reactor?" Zaxx asked.**

" **It seems I cannot Zaxx." Baljeet stated. "Armageddon must've covered up the tracks."**

" **Can you trace the energy residue used to cover the tracks?" Zaxx asked.**

" **Hmmmm it might take a while." Baljeet replied. "Whatever technology he used to cover up the tracks of the Crold Fusion Reactor is pretty advance."**

 **#**

" **And impressive, unfortunately." Phineas commented.**

"How is it unfortunate?" Tony asked.

"Because it's in the hands of a supervillain." Zaxx replied.

"Oh."

" **Max." Zaxx asked.**

" **I'm also having a difficult time tracing the Reactor sir." Max responded. "Also there's an incoming aircraft coming from the north-north west."**

" **Wait what." Zaxx turned and twisted until he stopped when the computer system in his helmet told him he was facing the right way. There indeed was an aircraft heading their way.**

" **Looks alive people, an unusual aircraft is heading this way." Zaxx shouted out.**

 **Everyone got their game back together and prepared themselves. Everyone except Isabella.**

" **Wouldn't it just be a normal plane?" Isabella theorised.**

"I would be pretty embarrassed if that was just a normal plane." White cracked a very faint smile, almost unnoticeable. "Especially if all these people are watching you."

"Shut…up…white." Rex was annoyed. "And since when do you smile?"

"You have no idea how much I changed after the past three years." White replied.

 **Everyone looked at one another, then back to Zaxx.**

" **Baljeet, what kind of plane is it." Zaxx asked.**

 **#**

 **A satellite was seen orbiting the planet. It zoomed in to show a camera attached to the end point facing towards earth.**

" **Scanning."**

 **#**

 **From the camera's perspective view, the lens zoomed in on the world, more specifically North America. It then stopped when it spotted the plane.**

 **The screen changed to show that the whole thing was viewed from Baljeet's holographic projection screens. Baljeet touched the screen and created a 3D holographic projection of the ship.**

 **#**

" **It's on of S.H.I.E.L.D's." Zaxx relaxed a bit.**

"See nothing to worry about." White stated.

"Okay we get it!" Zaxx shushed him up.

" **Stand down." Everyone relaxed as the Quinjet landed a few meters away from them.**

 **The back door opened up and a familiar group of women exited the plane.**

"It's the Fireside Ninjas." Dipper squealed.

"Who are they?" Asriel wondered.

"The Fireside Ninjas are a counter terrorist team working for S.H.I.E.L.D, comprised of Adyson, Ginger, Gretchen, Holly, Katie and Milly." Frisk informed him. "Usually Adyson leads the group, but sometimes Isabella aka the Black Archer leads when she visits."

"And they're also one of the many scout teams of the Convergence." Mabel spoke up. "By the way, I really like your huge ear, they make you look so cute." Her eyes shined.

"Uhhhhh, thanks I guess." Asriel blushed as he rubbed his head.

" **Isabella." Gretchen called out as she sped walked towards her.**

" **It's been a while since we met." Isabella hugged Gretchen and she returned it. They separated.**

"Excuse my sister, she's just been looking for a bit of summer romance." Dipper intervened.

"R-r-rom-ance." Asriel stuttered.

"And seriously, a goat kid." Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"What, he has personality." Mabel argued.

#

"How long has it been again?" Phineas wondered.

"About a few months." Adyson replied.

" **Why are you here?" Isabella asked.**

" **After we lost contact with you while battling the Wrecking Crew, Coulson got worried and sent us to aid you." Adyson explained the reason. "We thought you guys got knocked out by the Wrecking Crew."**

" **Really, the Wrecking Crew." Ferb smirked. "The Wrecking Crew are tough, but we're tougher."**

" **Did you actually think that?" Ben smiled.**

" **Nope." Gretchen and the others grinned. "Only Coulson worried about your safety."**

"You have many doubts brah." Ben commented. Phil Coulson ignored him. 

**Perry chattered in response.**

Perry chattered.

" **So what exactly happened?" Holly asked.**

" **Yeah and the truck, its like totalled." Katie pointed at the half destroyed truck.**

"Armageddon happened." Meelo muttered.

" **Did the Wrecking Crew do this?" Milly asked.**

"Nope, not at all." Baljeet stated.

" **No." Zaxx walked up to them. "While Phineas, Ferb and the gang were fighting the Wrecking Crew, a much more sinister person appeared with a warship and stole the Crold Fusion Reactor, while taking down our team mates one by one."**

" **The Wrecking Crew?" Gretchen brought up.**

" **They escaped into the forest." Phineas spoke up. "Except one."**

 **Phineas and everyone now stared at the corpse of Titania, without a head.**

"Wait what the?!" Asriel was stunned.

"That's just disgusting!" Frisk shouted.

#

"Oh my!" Toriel covered her mouth with her hands. "How can you even show this to my children?!"

Sam smiled cheekily while shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Sans spoke up.

#

"Uhg, that's so messed up." Michelangelo averted his gaze from the screen.

" **Whoa, brutal much." Holly tried to look away.**

" **Considering the man we're dealing with, no." Zaxx spoke in a low sinister voice. "This man does not think it's brutal. What he thinks is brutal is nothing compared to this."**

The kids at the front and a few adults shivered a bit.

" **Who exactly is this man?" Ginger asked.**

" **His name is Armageddon." Korra answered their question.**

 **Then beeping could be heard.**

" **What's that?" Rex looked around.**

" **Communicator watch." Adyson told them as she answered the watch.**

" **This is Adyson of the Fireside Ninjas, come in." Adyson spoke through the comm.**

" **This is Agent Coulson." Coulson introduced himself. "Statues report."**

"Not good." Adyson guessed.

" **Not good." Adyson replied. "The reactor has been stolen."**

 **Adyson tapped on the watch to display a hologram of Coulson's head. She turned around and showed Coulson the wrecked truck.**

"Wow, I never knew Coulson could make himself look more like a doofus." Nova whispered as Spider Man sniggered with him.

" **By the Wrecking Crew." Coulson thought.**

" **No." Adyson responded. "The Convergence claims it to be some guy named Armageddon who stole the reactor."**

" **Anything else." Coulson asked.**

" **They also say that the man they're dealing with might be a problem." Adyson stated.**

"We never said that." Phineas raised an eyebrow.

"We said something close to that." Ferb confirmed.

"Oh."

" **Well then we-" Coulson noticed something at the corner of his eye and spun around to see a few more others.**

" **Hmmmmm, I could have sworn the others were doing something else." Coulson raised an eyebrow.**

"We were, until Armageddon ruined our day." Ben spoke up. Armageddon brushed it off.

" **We were actually." Rex confirmed the fact.**

" **But I called everyone here for an emergency." Zaxx stated.**

" **By what Zaxx says about this mad man, he's more dangerous than anything we've ever faced." Phineas spoke up.**

'He's right." Genos thought. 'For what I've seen from the show so far, this man might be a really big problem to humanity. Though master could probably destroy him easily, but he's not in their world.'

" **Apart from Daganox of course." Korra mentioned. "He's way worse."**

"Daganox…who's he?" Silverfang asked.

"An evil alien overlord who lead the entire dragolex race in an attempt to take over earth, humanity and the rest of the universe." Fury stated.

"Don't worry about him, we dealt with it." White spoke up.

"Good because I prefer not dealing with any other extra-terrestrial lifeforms." Child Emperor stated.

" **Sounds like this guy might be a problem." Coulson commented. "Since he's the one who stole the Crold Fusion Reactor, mind tracking him down for us?"**

" **Sure." Isabella replied.**

" **Fireside Ninjas." Coulson spun his head to look at them. "You have a new mission."**

" **What is it?" Gretchen asked.**

" **We've received an S.O.S from an agent located about a 100miles south-west of Bellwood." Coulson informed them. "The agent was supposed to be with his group collecting Intel from what remains of the terrorist group the Forever Knights."**

"Terrorists?!" Morton frowned in rage. "We are not some filthy lowlife terrorist."

"No, though you do smell like one." Hiccup muttered.

" **Forever Knights." Ben popped up. "I haven't heard from them for a while."**

" **Have they gathered any intel yet?" Ginger asked.**

" **They say they were trying to rebuild the Forever Knight Community." Coulson stated. "And they're also meeting with another party."**

"A party." Drax was confused. "Why would a terrorist group want to party?"

"It's a figure of speech Drax, it means they're meeting up with another terrorist group" Star-Lord clarified.

"Oh."

" **Anything else?" Holly wondered.**

" **Unfortunately no." Coulson replied. "We'll keep you updated if we receive anything new."**

 **Coulson disconnected from the group.**

" **Isabella, you coming?" Katie offered.**

" **Sorry, but I have to-" Isabella declined.**

" **Yes she'll come." Zaxx accepted the offer for her. "In fact, we'll all come."**

"Aren't you supposed to be busy tracking down Armageddon?" Max mentioned.

"We have Baljeet and Max searching for them so I guess we're free for services." Zaxx grinned.

"Dangerous services to be precise." Phineas corrected while smiling.

" **Aren't you supposed to be tracking down Armageddon, more specifically, the Crold Fusion Reactor?" Milly pointed out.**

" **Baljeet and Max are looking into it, right guys." Phineas tapped on his comm.**

" **Right." Baljeet replied.**

" **Affirmative." Max replied.**

" **Okay, we'll climb aboard then." Adyson and her group turned and entered the Quinjet. The Thunderous Three and the Convergence followed prior, with Zaxx bringing his motorcycle with him.**

" **Are we all even going to fit in that thing?" Ben was concerned.**

"Yes we will." Isabella assured.

" **Three years ago during World War D, we crammed like 30 people into one of those things." Isabella mentioned.**

" **Really?" Korra was surprised.**

" **Yep, though it was a little cramped in there." Everyone has already entered the jet and the back door dramatically shut itself.**

" **And of course the world leaders sat in the chairs." The Quinjet hovered into the air and took off.**

 **#**

 **Baljeet was still tapping on the holographic keyboard. After a few seconds, he looked around for moment.**

" **Max, are they gone?" Baljeet asked.**

" **All communications have been disconnected sir." Max replied.**

"Why would you ask that?" Cricket wondered.

Baljeet shrugged his shoulders.

" **Okay, are there any good movies currently at the cinemas?" Baljeet asked.**

"Really, at a time like this." Natasha was not amused.

Baljeet smiled sheepishly.

" **Well there is that one film-" Max responded.**

 **#**

 **The Quinjet was seen flying over a city sometime at sunset.**

' **Bellwood.'**

" **Seriously, it took us 1hr just to get here." Zaxx pointed out.**

 **#**

" **Man this thing is really slow." Zaxx complained.**

"Slow?" Coulson frowned. "I can assure you that our Quinjets are very much-"

"Sloooowww!" Zaxx cuts him off.

" **I thought you guys upgraded the Quinjets."**

" **We did." Adyson replied.**

" **Though only the weapons and the armour plating." Adyson clarified. "The thrusters are still the same."**

" **No kidding." Buford spoke.**

 **#**

" **So exactly who are the Forever Knights again?" Korra asked.**

" **The Forever Knights were once a large organization bent on collecting alien technology in order to rid the world from aliens." Ben explained. "But now they're nothing more than small remnants after the war against Diagon and the Esoterica."**

"Unfortunate." Morton commented.

" **Who's Diagon and the Esoterica?" Rex asked.**

" **It's a long story." Ben looked away for a second.**

"What's so bad about it?" Phineas wondered.

"Nothing's bad about it." Ben replied. "We'll talk about it during lunch." 

" **I wonder who they're going to meet." Phineas rubbed his chin. "HYDRA, AIM, Hammer Tech."**

"Hammer tech." Justin Hammer was shocked. "Now why would I consult with terrorists?"

"Because you consulted with the Cabal?" Samuel pointed out.

"Ohhhhh, burned." Scott commented.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Justin denied the fact.

" **Or probably some criminal organization like the Maggia or something." Isabella mentioned.**

" **Prepare for landing." Everyone looked at the cockpit. They were landing somewhere in a forest.**

" **That's weird." Zaxx tapped on his holographic projection on his left arm. "Says here, we're about a 100 miles out from our location."**

" **We're landing 100 miles out in order to not attract any attention." Holly explained.**

" **Makes sense." Ferb commented.**

"Good choice." Ferb commented.

"Thanks." Milly replied.

" **In other words, we're walking." Buford was unamused.**

" **Not entirely." Phineas smiled. "We can probably use our powers to get there."**

" **Well I am not riding with anyone." Buford refused as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.**

 **#**

 **The screen now showed Buford's annoyed face. "I hate you guys."**

 **The camera view shifted to show Rex in his Rex Ride form with Buford sitting behind him, his arms around Rex's waist.**

"What's so bad about sitting with someone with the same gender on a motorcycle…or the Rex Ride to be more precise?" Phineas wondered.

"You still have a lot to learn my friend." Buford shook his head.

 **It was now night time.**

" **Yep, feeling the hate." Rex chuckled. Ben, Korra, Zaxx and Ferb were right behind him. Ben was in his transformation XLR8, Zaxx was riding his motorcycle with Ferb sitting behind him and Korra was manipulating the ground beneath her to gain speed.**

" **This is awkward." Ferb commented.**

" **Yes, yes it is." Zaxx agreed.**

"Saying something that is awkward is just going to make it even more awkward." Baljeet stated.

"True." Zaxx replied.

 **The camera view shifted up to show the Fireside Ninjas, Isabella and Phineas travelling along the branches of the trees. Adyson, Ginger, Gretchen, Holly, Katie, Milly and Isabella were using their hyper advanced** **manoeuvre gears to zip through the towering trees while Phineas just jumped from branch to branch using his gravity boots.**

 **Phineas jumped and grabbed a branch as he swung himself, performing a backflip in the air and landing on another branch. He moved on, sidestepping on the side of the trees with such speed. He then landed on the ground and was surprisingly able to keep up with the guys on the ground.**

"How can you run so fast?" Hiccup asked.

"The Gravity Boots also enhances my speed, endurance, agility and the power of my kicks when needed." Phineas mentioned.

"So if you were to kick a man in the nuts, that person will never have any kids." Ruffnut asked with glee.

"Uhhhhhhh, technically speaking yeah, pretty much." Phineas leaned away from her.

"Awesome. Mind kicking Tuffnut for me?" Ruffnut pleaded.

"Ahhhhhhh, no." Phineas refused, much to Ruffnut's displeasure.

 **Phineas smirked as he looked at Rex while Rex stared back.**

 **Phineas looked forward. "Tree!"**

" **Wait what – Whoa!" Rex and Buford screamed as they narrowly avoided the tree in front of him.**

Everyone chuckled at their clumsiness while they blushed in embarrassment.

"Well that was one heck of a tree-p" Toriel winked.

"OH MY GODS!" Papyrus covered his non existing ears.

Sans snorted.

 **The others drove to the side to avoid the obstacle.**

 **Phineas jumped off towards the branches while Rex looked on.**

" **Showoff." Rex called out.**

 **#**

 **Phineas kept on going for a while, then looked at Isabella as she stared back and smiled.**

 **Phineas returned the smile and both sped up with the others.**

 **#**

 **A light was seen from above the forest going forward in one direction.**

 **#**

 **Somewhere in a huge secluded area were people wearing knight like armour patrolling the area, about 90 to a 100 of them. There were also 10 transport trucks, one in particular had two gigantic silver coloured like boulder. Multiple laser machine gun turrets were mounted across the valley.**

"I thought you're future self said there was nothing left of the Forever Knights." Buford and everyone looked at Ben.

"Last time I saw them it was like three years ago." Ben pointed out. "I didn't know they would actually rebuild the Forever Knight community."

Then someone chuckled. Everyone turned to look at the man who laughed.

"You have no idea the damage we can cause right now." Morton smiled wickedly.

" **I swear if I were to be kept here waiting any longer, I shall slaughter the one who called upon me!" The Forever King Morton ranted.**

"What happened to Chadwick?" Rook asked.

"Chadwick is dead!" Morton shouted. "I am now the rightful ruler of the Forever Knights."

 **The screen now showed the edge of the cliff side.**

 **#**

 **The Convergence, the Thunderous Three and the Fireside Ninjas were closing in on the cliff. They all stopped at the edge of the cliff, just out of view of the guards.**

 **Everyone prepared themselves and hid in the bushes.**

 **#**

" **Go, go, go, go." A faint voice could be heard by one of the guards. He turned around and shone the torch at the bushes on the cliff, only to see nothing.**

" **What, what is it." The other guard next to him whispered.**

" **I thought I heard something in the bushes up there." Guard no 1 stated. "Probably just my imagination."**

"Nope, just us." Isabella smirked.

 **Everyone stuck their heads out of the bushes.**

" **Wow, they've been busy." Ben commented.**

" **Zaxx, did you bring the multinoculars?" Phineas asked. Zaxx stuck his head back into the bush as he looked through the sports bag for the device. He came back out and handed Phineas the weird looking binocular.**

"That is one weird spy glass." Hiccup commented.

"It's not a spy glass." Phineas corrected. "It's the multinoculars."

"What's that?" Steven asked.

"You'll find out." Phineas replied.

" **Are you sure we're perfectly out of view from the Forever Knights." Rex wanted to make sure.**

" **We're in the cover of night, no one can see us." Milly responded.**

" **Phineas, what is that thing?" Katie asked.**

" **Oh, well this is the multinoculars." Phineas introduced. "It allows you to see things at great distances in infrared, X-ray vision, supernatural beings, even nanites."**

" **Cool." Adyson commented.**

" **It also picks up the voice of a particular person while speaking." Phineas added. "As you can see with the headphones that is attached to the multinoculars."**

"How did you manage to fit all of that in their?" Caesar wondered.

"That my friend is classified." Isabella replied.

" **Okay, let's see." Phineas tried to focus the multinoculars on the guy sitting in a chair at a portable table, but instead picked up the conversation between the twin knights, Comedy and Tragedy. "Argh, too many people in the way."**

"What, there's only like about 4 to 5 guys there." Amethyst pointed out. "How's that too many people."

"What he means is that there's too many people interfering with the advance looking binoculars." Greg explained. "Everyone would probably know these kind of things these days."

"Oh."

" **So do you think this guy will even come?" Comedy asked.**

" **I have my doubts." Tragedy replied.**

" **Nope." Phineas adjusted the multinoculars again.**

" **So what do you think about the Black Widow." A knight wondered.**

" **Well I'll admit, she's a hottie." The other replied.**

Everyone sniggered at the two on screen.

"Ohhhhh, sounds like you've got yourself a love interest." Hawkeye mocked.

"If I ever find these two, remind me to skewer their eyes out and chop their heads off." Natasha asked a favour.

"You're kidding right." Scott laughed nervously.

Natasha kept her stoic expression and did not reply.

"And here's your typical Black Widow." Samuel commented.

 **Phineas shifted the multinoculars away from his eyes as he gave off a weird facial expression.**

" **What, what is it?" Ben asked.**

" **Don't worry about it." Phineas looked through the multinoculars again.**

" **Annnnnnnd there we go." Phineas has now managed to focus the multinoculars on Sir Morton.**

" **I'm now having doubts of this mysterious man showing up." Morton blurted out.**

" **Mysterious man." Phineas took the advance binoculars away from his eyes. "This guy doesn't even know who he is meeting."**

" **Wow, bummer." Rex commented.**

" **It's probably one of those guys who send a few messages and expect the other person to follow it." Korra thought.**

" **Incoming call from Baljeet sir." Max informed Zaxx.**

 **Zaxx answered the call. "Hi Baljeet, did you track down the Crold Fusion Reactor."**

" **Yes, but there seems to be a slight problem." Baljeet replied.**

" **Yeah what is it." Zaxx wondered.**

 **#**

" **Well according to the location of the reactor." Baljeet spoke. The screen now showed the coordinates of where the reactor is, just a few hundred meters north-north east from where the CONVERGENCE ARE.**

" **It's only a few hundred meters away from your location." Baljeet explained.**

Everyone was now puzzled by this.

"That can only be one thing." Ferb glared at the screen.

"Armageddon." Zaxx frowned.

 **#**

" **Wait, what." Zaxx looked around frantically. "Are you sure."**

" **It is affirmative sir." Max confirmed. "Now it's right on top of the valley."**

 **Zaxx looked up only to see nothing. From his perspective view, the camera view shifted around frantically.**

"If the Crold Fusion Reactor was stolen by Armageddon and that guy states that the reactor is located right on top of the valley, then that means-" Fishlegs gasped in shock.

"What, what is it Fishlegs." Stoick asked.

"Let's just say, those guys are in real trouble."

 **#**

" **Maybe coming here was a waste of time." Morton muttered. Just then, a bright light flashed before their eyes.**

" **Sir, look!" Comedy pointed at the sky.**

 **Morton looked up towards the heavens, and his mouth was agape.**

"Oh boy." Korra whispered.

 _ **The Crold Fusion Reactor can be portable, just like the Cold Fusion Reactor Phineas and Ferb built when they were kids.**_


	5. S1 EP2 Part 2: Everything Changes Part 2

_**# - This means the camera view is changing places.**_

 _ **Don't worry about O.W.C.A, they disbanded years ago.**_

 _ **S1 EP2 Part 2: Everything Changes Part 2**_

 **There, right over the valley was a humungous starship hovering above the land below. It was mostly black with a bit of red window shields and it also looked like a mix of the Providence Flagship and the Decepticon warship. (In Transformers Prime)**

 **The Forever Knights stared in shock at the massive ship before them**

 **#**

" **That's the same ship we saw earlier." Isabella stated.**

" **That was horribly inconvenient." Buford commented.**

" **Things just got a little complicated." Zaxx frowned under his helmet.**

 **#**

 **A laser was shot into the ground, much wider than the previous one. Out came a platoon of soldiers, aliens from different species across the multiverse.**

"Just to tell you, he also possess inter-dimensional travel." Paradox pointed out.

"No kidding." Zaxx replied. "Some of those aliens don't even exist in this universe."

 **As all of the aliens walked in two straight lines spread apart, they all stopped as the line reached the table. Then they all turned to face the person the opposite of them.**

 **A few seconds later, two men stepped out of the blinding light as they walked slowly towards the table.**

 **#**

 **The Convergence and the others watched the dramatic moment play out, curious of what's about to happen.**

"Man this is intense." Michelangelo blurted out.

"I'll say." Raphael agreed. "Why aren't you guys doing anything?"

"Our future selves still need to know about what they're planning to do first." Zaxx explained.

"It's one of our many great tactics." Ben boasted.

 **#**

 **The camera view focused on the feet while the men walked. It then shifted to show the identity of the two. Armageddon and a very familiar person Ben has met before.**

 **#**

" **Wait, let me see that." Ben grabbed the multinocular from Phineas and took a look for himself. Phineas was about to take it back, until…**

" **Whoa, that's Khyber." Ben was taken aback by this. He is now in his normal form.**

" **Who's Khyber?" Rex asked.**

" **Khyber is a Mercenary who is always obsessed with capturing Ben." Zaxx explained.**

" **Which he didn't." Ben smiled with pride.**

"Actually I did. You're just lucky enough to escape with your life." Khyber clarified.

"Yeah and it took you like five years to do it while it took Vilgax like a month." Ben grinned.

Khyber growled at the boy.

" **He calls himself the greatest huntsman in the galaxy." Zaxx mentioned.**

 **Ben handed the multinocular back to Phineas.**

 **#**

" **So you are the one who sent those messages." Forever King Morton growled. "Do you know what us Forever Knights do to filthy aliens like you?"**

 **Armageddon didn't flinch at all.**

"Man that's so intense." April commented.

#

"What a bunch of idiots." Armageddon muttered.

" **You might want to reconsider your threat Forever King." Khyber replied calmly. "After all, we do own a-"**

" **Easy my friend, we are not here to fight." Armageddon intervened.**

"I doubt it." Mako frowned.

" **You have the metal?" Armageddon asked.**

 **Morton clicked his fingers and the knights went to unload the truck.**

"What's so special about metal, they have tons of it." Metal Bat raised an eyebrow.

"They must be talking about a special type of metal." Bofoy stated. "One with immense durability and tensile strength."

"My guess is Adamantium." Fury guessed.

"Or Vibranium." White mentioned. "Monserunus probably isn't logical since it's actually pretty common if you had FTL capability."

 **#**

" **So, anything." Adyson asked.**

" **They said something about metal." Zaxx replied. "Probably a special type of metal like Vibranium or Adamantium."**

" **Have you found the S.H.I.E.L.D agents yet?" Ben asked.**

" **Still looking." Phineas replied.**

 **#**

 **From Phineas' point of view, he is scanning the other side of the valley.**

" **They're not in the trucks so-" He then stopped at a cave with two sentries guarding it.**

" **Hello what's this?" Phineas changed the settings to X-ray vision and spots five men in chains and another forever knight sentry inside. One of the prisoners was lying motionless on the floor.**

" **Found them, about five agents are in chains, one of them…is gone." The multinocular showed the sinus rhythm of the heartbeats of the men, one of them is flat.**

Steven, Connie, Dipper, Mabel, Frisk and Asriel gasped.

"Oh no." Steven muttered.

 **From a different point of view, Phineas sighed.**

" **Where are they?" Holly asked.**

" **They're inside a cave on the other side of the canyon, just symmetrical to us." Phineas pointed at the cave.**

" **I see it." Katie stared at the cave.**

" **Guys, I know what kind of metal it is?" Zaxx claimed.**

" **What is it?" Milly asked.**

 **#**

 **From Zaxx's perspective view, he used his computer system in his helmet to take a closer look at the three gigantic chucks of metal.**

" **Max states that those three chucks of metal are adamantium." Zaxx informed.**

"See told ya." Fury spoke.

" **I wonder how they got so much of it." From another point of view, Zaxx gave of a confused look.**

" **Probably existed in another universe before the fusion happened." Isabella guessed.**

" **But what's Armageddon going to trade back?" Korra wondered.**

" **That's something we'll probably find out next." Rex theorised.**

 **#**

" **Behold, the crown jewel of the Forever Knights." Morton introduced the three massive blocks of Adamantium. "Adamantium. Unfortunately to us, we don't have the means to manipulate the metal, so it is useless to us."**

"Barnt." Kevin muttered. 

" **And what do you return in favour?" Morton raised an eyebrow under his helmet.**

 **Armageddon smiled wickedly under his helmet. He then pressed the side of his helmet with the tip of his right hand.**

" **Send them down." He ordered.**

 **Immediately, two huge beams of energy was shot into the ground, then a bunch of mechs were seen exiting the tractor beams, five from each laser beam.**

"Those are level 20 Gramakamorphe Buster Mechs." Zaxx stated. "They're practically unstoppable."

"Really?" Korra's eyes were wide open.

"Not unless you possess weapons that are level 16 tech and over." Zaxx smiled. "Fortunately, the weapons Phineas and Ferb built for all of us are level 17 tech."

"Oh, well that's great then." Rex grinned.

"Yes, yes it is." Zaxx replied.

" **Behold, Gramakamorphe Buster Mechs, about 10 of them." Armageddon introduced his bargain as the alien inside the machines exited it. "Standing 20ft tall and over 5000metrictons, these war machines are level 20 based tech and are built to withstand anything thrown at them."**

"What's the whole point of mechs if some of the soldiers he has are strong enough to destroy tanks?" Gwen wondered.

"They're used by those who lack strength obviously." Armageddon stated. "Even lowlife forms like you would have noticed it."

"Okay that's just harsh." Kevin spoke up.

" **Anything that the humans throws at them to be precise." Khyber clarified. "Any alien technology level 16 and over will stand a chance against the mechs."**

" **Fortunately all the aliens and humans currently stationed on the planet do not possess such technology." Armageddon informed. "Making it easier for you guys to purge them."**

" **What about the Convergence?" Morton mentioned. "They also have an alien on their team and they possess technological weaponry beyond our imagination."**

"Yeah, they are totally going to have a bad time with us." Rex smirked.

" **You damn right we have tech like that." Zaxx whispered.**

 **#**

" **That's I cannot help you with." Armageddon shrugged his shoulders as he held his arms out to the sides. "Oh, and I'll also throw in a portable Crold Fusion Reactor."**

 **Another laser was shot down from the ship, and out can a Tetramand carrying the Crold Fusion Reactor Armageddon stole today.**

'Wait, why is a Tetramand working with a criminal?' Gar Red Wind growled.

" **You could probably redirect the energy for it to explode, taking out the Convergence and any other hero that get in your way." Armageddon suggested. "Anyways, this reactor may be built by human, but it is as efficient as any other."**

 **Morton rubbed his chin. "How does the mechs work?"**

" **You'd only need to use your mind." Armageddon tapped his head. "That is all."**

 **Morton thought about it for a second. He then made his choice.**

" **I would accept your offer." Morton agreed to this.**

 **#**

" **Okay, we know what their intentions are." Phineas stated. "What's the plan?"**

" **Korra, you get to the prisoners." Zaxx ordered.**

" **Got it." Korra stuck a thumb up.**

" **Ben and Rex, you deal with the mechs and Armageddon's soldiers." Zaxx pointed at the group.**

" **Got it." Rex and ben replied in sync.**

 **Ben gasped. "Jinx, you owe me a can of drink."**

" **Damn it." Rex averted his gaze.**

A few kids and Mordecai and Rigby sniggered at this.

"In your face." Bobo smiled.

" **Fireside Ninjas…and Isabella, the Forever Knights on the top." Zaxx pointed at the men mounting the turret.**

 **They all nodded their heads.**

" **Buford, Ferb and Perry, the foot soldiers of the Forever Knights." Zaxx ordered. "And also the Forever King."**

" **Right." Buford gripped his axe tighter while Perry responded with a chatter. Ferb just nodded.**

" **Phineas and I will take on Armageddon." Zaxx spoke in a low voice.**

" **What about the ship?" Adyson asked.**

" **I highly doubt they would fire at their own leader." Ben looked towards the warship.**

" **We'll also need a diversion." Rex pointed out.**

" **I can do that as well." Korra cracked her knuckles.**

"Ohhhh, someone's getting feisty." Asami muttered.

 **#**

" **See, now you're doing it." Armageddon encouraged as he watched one of the Forever Knights test driving the mech.**

 **#**

" **Okay let's see here." From the knight's point of view he surveyed the area around him. When he look up, he saw what appears to be a giant boulder heading towards him.**

"Oh this is going to be great." Mabel and the other kids at the front smiled with excitement.

" **Wait what the!"**

 **#**

" **Look out!" The mech aimed and fired a ray of energy at the boulder, causing it to explode into millions of tiny little pebbles. Everyone shielded themselves from the blast, except for Armageddon who just took in the rock shower. Heck, he even took a rock a size of a tennis ball to the face.**

" **Where did that come from?" Armageddon wondered. Then a huge boom, similar to thunder could be heard.**

 **Everyone turned to find Korra creating an earth wave and was heading towards them at high speeds. When she sped past them, everyone was knocked back and onto the ground.**

 **Armageddon groaned. "Ohhhh, didn't see that one coming."**

"Fail." Buford called out.

 **Korra was now nearing the other side of the valley. She then propelled herself and grabbed onto the side of the mountain. Once there, she started to leap upwards towards the cave.**

" **Well, shoot her already!" Morton yelled towards the men on the edges of the valley.**

"Why does humans have to fight amongst each other?" Toriel was shocked. "It's just so...so…wrong."

"No one knows." Sans replied. "Maybe it's just part of their 'Undyne' nature." H

He then winks towards the readers. (He can break the fourth wall remember)

"OH MY GOD SANS, WILL YOU EVER QUIT IT?!" Papyrus was getting annoyed.

"Nope." Sans replied.

"Hey I fight and I don't see any problem with it." Undyne pointed out. 

"But you're not fighting any other monsters right?" Alphys spoke specifically.

"True, but still though fighting is just part of our behaviour." Undyne explained. "You cannot get rid of it, you can only supress it."

"And also humans are pretty idiotic." Undyne added.

 **Korra overheard this, swung her feet backwards and shoved it into the sedimentary rocks. She then ripped chunks of rock from the mountain side and used them as shields, one for the people on the top and the other for the left as they started shooting her.**

 **When the rocks started to give way, Korra compressed the rocks in order to make it last longer.**

 **#**

" **When there's one Convergence Warrior, there's all." Morton muttered.**

"They're going to trash those medieval guys." Mordecai cheered on.

"Yeah and those alien guys doesn't stand a chance." Rigby pumped his fists in the air.

 **The knights and the aliens on the ground regained conscious and aimed their laser rifles at the Avatar. Just then, explosions went off as large energy balls crashed into the area.**

" **Whoooohoooooo!" Buford yelled in excitement as he skidded down the mountain. Perry was flying with his jetpack, firing at the soldiers with his duel laser pistols.**

 **Ferb just jumped from the cliff and landed on the ground while his shoulder cannons fired plasma balls at the enemy the entire way. He then unleashed his full fury as he fired his laser machine guns and the tiny missiles. The 'tiny' missiles basically obliterated the area.**

"That is awesome!" Connie and the rest of the kids cheered.

 **#**

" **Get the Adamantium to the ships." Armageddon ordered. The men got to work.**

" **What about the mechs and the reactor?" A squid like alien asked. An explosion went off in the background.**

" **Those belong to the Forever Knights now." The Gramakamorphe stated. "I am a man of my words am I?"**

"I doubt it." Gobber the Belch disagreed.

" **Armageddon!" Someone roared.**

 **Said man spun around to see who called out to him.**

 **#**

 **Zaxx and Phineas who's right behind him ran straight towards the mad titan. Before Armageddon could react, Zaxx punched him straight in the face with full force.**

"Man this feels good." Zaxx commented.

"How can it feel like anything if-" Phineas was confused.

"It's an expression." Isabella clarified.

 **Zaxx punched him in the head, chest, stomach and ribs at a very fast rate. He then kicked him in the face, pushing him backwards.**

" **That stung a bit." Armageddon shook his head to regain awareness. When his vision became clear, he then saw Zaxx kneeling down, with his right leg spread apart and his right hands touching the ground. Phineas then performed a front flip over Zaxx. He then grabbed his shield while running towards the villain and struck his face once again.**

 **#**

 **The forever knights arming the turrets fired constantly at Korra who somehow still managed to climb the mountain side with just her feet. Some have already gave up and focused fire on the allies on the ground.**

 **Within a split of a second, two blue glowing hooks flew past a knight. Before he could react, Adyson flew by and in slow-motion, drop kicking him in the shoulder.**

"Ohhhh, that's gotta hurt." Miko smirked.

 **In normal speed, the camera view travelled alongside the ninja as Ginger, Isabella and Gretchen came by with their manoeuvre gears, slicing through the laser machine guns with their indestructible duel energy swords created by Phineas and Ferb. (The valley is much bigger than you think)**

 **Isabella fired as many arrows as fast she could, disabling the turrets.**

 **Holly, Katie and Milly were behind, taking down the knights as well. (Not killing them of course)**

 **#**

" **For the Forever Knights!" The others at the far side of the valley had time to prepare and the sentries drew out their swords.**

"Really, swords, against the Fireside Ninjas." Raf wasn't impressed. "Such primitive weapons."

"Uhhhhh, the Fireside Ninjas also use swords Raf." Jack pointed out.

"Yeah, except ours are indestructible energy blades that can cut through almost anything." Holly mentioned.

"Which was built by Phineas and Ferb of course." Katie smiled with pride.

"And Phineas' sword is comprised of chartarian, the strongest metal in the multiverse." Milly.

"Isn't it supposed to be comprised of Vibranium?" Raf added. "Just like his shield and Captain America's."

Gretchen sighed. "People always get that wrong."

 **The knights reared their swords back, ready to strike at any moment. The ninjas and Isabella saw this in time and reared back their energy blades.**

 **The knights roared as they swung their blades, only for their weapons to be cut in half. A shiny arrow struck the ground as the top half of the blade was seen next to it.**

"So much for swords." Bumi commented.

#

"Why is it that they're using medieval weapons?" Lawrence wondered. "I mean, those pointy things can't possibly compete with modern technology."

"Maybe they just think swords are as good as guns." Linda suggested.

#

"Nice shot." Phineas commented

"Thanks." Isabella grinned with pride. "After all, all my shots are perfect."

 **Then the knights were knocked back as the Fireside Ninjas and Isabella zipped by. All of the turrets were taken out.**

 **#**

" **Get to the Buster Mechs!" Comedy shouted as men climbed into the machines. Some were already operating.**

 **Two mechs fired everything at the side of the valley where the Fireside Ninjas and Isabella were. Luckily, the girls managed to get out of the way, though a few were knocked unconscious.**

 **Isabella and Adyson were seen swooping down to grab Holly and Milly as the others flew to safety.**

 **The knights who were unconscious however were not so lucky.**

"Friendly fire." Grunkle Stan called out…for some reason.

 **#**

 **The other mechs fired at Buford, Ferb and Perry. Although they missed, the impact from the explosion did send the guys flying to the ground.**

 **Ferb was the first to get up and fired everything he has at one of the mechs. He managed to destroy one of the mechs, but that's just it.**

" **Power levels at 10%." Max stated. "Self-recharge and fully charged in 30 seconds."**

" **Any ways to speed up the recharge?" Ferb asked as he watched another mech turning to face him.**

" **Unfortunately there is none sir." Max replied.**

 **Ferb checked the power levels of his suit as it recharged. Current power level 20% (He has a helmet)**

" **At least I have enough power for one thing." Ferb stated as he crossed his arms to shield himself. "Divert all power to shields."**

" **Take that Convergence stooge." The knight mocked as he fired a continuous beam of energy from his laser guns and shoulder cannons.**

"And then that guy gets his butt kicked by Ferb." Frisk grinned with glee.

"How can he even survive that?" Asriel was worried.

"Don't worry goat dude." Michelangelo assured. "Ferb survived way worse than this."

"Really!" Asriel was surprised.

"Yes, the suit he and his brother have built is incredible." Donatello stated. "By the way, are you a mutant, and by mutant I mean a mutant born out of mutagen, not an actual mutant?"

"What's a mutant?" Asriel was confused.

Donatello gasped. "Another separate species! I wonder where they came from?"

 **The humongous laser beam has ceased its attack. In the background, there was a 15ft in diameter hole in the side of the valley.**

 **Ferb however, wasn't even harmed by the mega laser.**

" **All power depleted." Max stated. "Self-recharge and fully charged in 35 seconds."**

 **#**

" **What the?!" The knight in the mech was baffled.**

 **#**

" **How did you sur-" Just then in slow-motion, a huge object smashed into the side of the mech. The massive object looked like a green fist.**

All the kids gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?" Miko giggled excitedly.

 **In normal speed, the mech was sent flying into the side of the mountain. On impact, the fist exploded, damaging the mech tremendously. Surprisingly, the hatch opened up and the man inside got out and ran from the battle.**

" **Hey Ferb!"**

 **Ferb looked to see who it was.**

 **#**

" **Don't hog all the fun would ya?!" Rex shouted as he was wearing the upgrade suit with his goggles over his eyes.**

Practically all the kids in the crowd cheered at Rex and Ben.

"Well looks like they're really liking our fusion form." Ben commented as Rex playfully nudged him in the arm with his shoulder.

#

"Wait, all the people in the crowd are saying that those two are fused." Pearl pointed out. She then gasped in shock. "Did…did those two humans…fused together?!"

"Yeah well technically no really." Greg explained. "You see, Ben just turned into Upgrade, an alien that can fuse with Rex in order to upgrade Rex's machines."

When Greg opened his eyes, he realized that Pearl has fainted and was lying motionless on the ground.

"Is she okay?" Greg asked.

"Eh, she'll be fine." Amethyst assured him.

Garnet was grinning intensely.

 **Rex/Upgrade regrew his Power Fist on his right arm. On his left arm was the Alien Excalibur and his feet have now the upgraded versions of his Punk Busters called the Death Boots.**

 **#**

 **Rex, Ben, just to tell you, the Buster Mechs are practically indestructible if you were to fight them with your powers along." Zaxx informed. "I recommend the Upgrade Fusion Tactic."**

 **Rex and Ben nodded their heads.**

"AREN'T THEY SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING?!" Papyrus stated. "IF SO THEN HOW COME THEY ARE NOW ALL IN ONE PLACE BACK AT THE BUSH TALKING TO EACH OTHER LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED?"

"Papyrus, are you drunk?" Sans asked.

"WHAT, NO OF COURSE NOT!" Papyrus replied. "HOW CAN SKELETONS EVEN BE DRUNK?!"

"Oh, just asking." Sans responded.

" **Eat this!" Rex was seen hook kicking another mech, sending it back and slamming into the mountain side. He then fired his Power Fists at another mech, then changed his right arm into the Incendiary Axe.**

" **Thank you for that." Buford thanked for saving his life.**

 **Rex/Upgrade then fired multiple lasers that pierced the highly dense armour of one mech.**

 **The last mech was in sight and it fired everything it's got at Rex/Upgrade. The explosion seemingly blew up the two, but when the dust settled, Rex/Upgrade have shielded themselves with the Unbreakable Gauntlets.**

"Not even a scratch." Korra smiled. "You guys are good together."

Ben and Rex chuckled in response as Korra joined in in the laugh.

 **Rex/Upgrade disassembled the Unbreakable Gauntlets and replaced both arms with the Alien Excalibur. He charged at the giant war machine and...**

 **#**

 **Everything went black and two white stripes appeared in a cross, like something was cutting through the darkness.**

Every kid in the room gasped.

 **Rex/Upgrade did a pose, kneeled down on their right knee with their blades locked in a X. The last Buster Mech stayed still, motionless. A few seconds later, the mech felt apart.**

"That…was…awesome!" Mabel yelled.

" **Welp, that's the last of them." Rex/Upgrade looked up towards the warship.**

" **Now for the big one." Both created the Incendiary Axes and combined them together. He then shifted his legs into the Death Boots.**

" **Time for Disintegration Mode." Rex/Upgrade then fired a huge laser beam up into the sky, the recoil from the blast created a crater from where they stood.**

Many people in the crowd were awestruck by this.

"Such destructive firepower." Genos was dumbfolded.

#

"Hmmmmm, incredible." Bofoy commented. "I wonder how his machines work."

"Rex creates his machines by using nanites, microscopic machines that when activated can either mutate the biology of the host, turning them into a grotesque living organism similar to that of a monster or-" Caesar smirked

"Or it gives you special abilities." Holiday spoke up. "Like Rex who can-."

"-who can created machines used for combat." Six spoke up.

"Nanotechnology that can fully mutate an organism into something else, incredible." Child Emperor was awestruck. "That sounds like something from science fiction."

"Oh it is real alright." Caesar smirked.

"Nanotechnology that can give you the ability to create weapons out of your hands." Bofoy grinned evilly. "Imagine what we can do with such technology."

"If you're planning to weaponize nanites forget it!" Holiday shouted. "It's impossible for a human to perform such a task."

 **The laser struck the warship though it only caused minimal damage.**

"All but one." Bofoy kept his smile on.

 **#**

" **Sir, the ship is under attack." An octopus like alien with a claw on every tentacle reported. He also had a triple set jaw.**

 **Other reptilian like creature were at the helm of the control room.**

" **Shall we retaliate?" He suggested.**

"Why would he even think that?" Tenzin wondered. "He would just shoot at his own men, including his boss."

" **Retronix, I'm still down he you know." Armageddon stated. "Of course not. And don't send anymore soldiers."**

 **He then ducked as Phineas swung his sword to the head. He performed multiple backflips in order to get away.**

" **Wait for my signal." Armageddon ordered. "That's an order. Whoa!"**

 **Armageddon leaned to the left as a wave of energy flew by, destroying a truck instead.**

 **#**

 **Rex/Upgrade were still firing at the ship, then gave up a few seconds after.**

" **Jesus, what is that thing made of?!" Rex/Upgrade wondered. The both was then drop kicked by someone.**

 **The two fell to the ground and groaned. While getting up as fast as he could, a foot came into view.**

"Showing the feet of the supervillain cliché." Varrick commented.

" **Well aren't you the weird one." Khyber commented.**

 **Rex glared at him as Upgrade formed his head on Rex's left shoulder.**

" **Nice to see you again Khyber." Upgrade spoke.**

" **Ben Tennyson, I wasn't expecting you." Khyber grabbed a blade from his belt. "But it seems the universe has brought him to the greatest huntsmen once more."**

" **Rrrrrriiiiiiggggghhhhhht." Ben was not amused. "Shall we."**

" **Yes we shall." Rex/Upgrade formed the Typhoonchucks and ran towards Khyber. Both brought down their weapon onto the huntsman, but the man side stepped to the right, then leaned back as Rex tried to swing it at his head.**

" **Your aim is poor." Khyber commented.**

"And you're one ugly alien." Jack commented.

"Seriously, what did this guy do for a living to get this ugly?" Miko cringed.

 **Rex/Upgrade charged at him again. Then the screen changed.**

**#**

 **Korra was still climbing the mountain side, though she was close to the cave as the two guards tired their best to shoot her down.**

"How long does it take to climb a mountain?" Rex and Ben stared at her.

"Shut up." Korra muttered as she looked away.

 **Korra then blasted the rock shield into their faces, blinding their view of vision for a few seconds.**

 **#**

 **The knights rubbed the pebbles stuck in the eye sockets of their helmets. Then Korra appeared over the cliff and kicked the two knights at the same time by doing the splits.**

"Since when can you do the splits?" Kya wondered.

"When Isabella was teaching me….dancing." Korra mumbled the last part.

"Excuse me what was that?" Kya grinned with a smug.

"When Isabella was teaching me dancing!" Korra yelled.

 **Korra landed perfectly on the ground and ran into the cave. She then created a mini flame as a source of light.**

 **When she found the prisoners, a forever knight aimed a weird looking weapon at him.**

"That's a level 15 Tesla Rifle." Kevin stared at the screen, wide eyed. "Get out of there!"

 **The man fired the weapon, only for Korra to stick her left arm out towards the electrical current as she took in the blast. She raised her right arm, dragged her hand down to her stomach and stretched it out again, away from the knight. Electricity struck everywhere, causing great damage to the infrastructure of the cave.**

Many of the aliens were shocked to see a human performing such a feat.

"Odin's beard." Thor was surprised.

#

"About time she learnt how to redirect lightening." Mako raised an eyebrow.

" **Oh come on, even Thor knows how to do that." Korra redirected the energy towards the knight, forcing him into the walls of the cave, knocking him unconscious, possibly even killing him. The cave started to crumble.**

"Wow, great rescue mission by destroying the cave with the prisoners and you still inside." Zaxx spoke sarcastically.

"I…I meant to do that." Korra stuttered.

 **The prisoners, who had duct tape over their mouths, shouted and screamed either because they were going to get crushed or how bad Korra is at saving people.**

" **Oops." Korra's eyes started to glow white and she stretched her arms out.**

 **All the stalactites that fell from the ceiling of the cave froze in mid-air, along with thousands of tiny pebbles and a few gigantic boulder sized rocks.**

 **The four remaining agents was awestruck by what Korra was capable of doing. Then suddenly all the fragments of earth were shot up into the ceiling and were reinforced into the cave structure.**

"I wish I had her powers." Mabel stared in wonder at the screen.

 **Korra then performed the thunderclap which caused the shackles that kept the agents down to break. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents started to rip off the duct tape from their mouths.**

" **What about him." Korra hoped he was alive.**

" **That's agent number 142 William Hosten." One of the agents introduced. "He didn't make it."**

Many people bowed their heads in respect.

" **He was the one who sent the S.O.S" He mentioned.**

" **Oh." Korra stared at the corpse a little longer. "Let's go."**

 **Everyone then headed towards the exit.**

 **#**

" **He comes the Berserker!" Buford screamed as he swung his axe at Sir Morton, then again, and again, and again.**

" **You dare trifle with me, the forever king." Morton created a kinetic shield and deflected the axe before punching Buford in the face.**

"Yes I dare." Buford replied. "For my name isn't Buford Von Stomm."

" **You're no king." Buford mocked. "You're just a leader of a criminal group."**

 **Morton growled. He was then zapped by Perry who was now carrying a huge laser rifle.**

"I wonder where Perry the Platypus gets his weapons from." Leonardo wondered. The turtle noticed someone was tapping his arm and along with the other three, turned to see said platypus.

Perry chattered as he grabbed his hat. He then placed his left thumb on a specific part of the hat and it then glowed orange on the inside. Perry shifted his thumb again as the inside now changed to light blue, then light green, then purple.

Perry then stuck his right arm into the purple light, his entire arm now swallowed by the hat. He pulled out, and in his hand was a grappling hook.

Donatello gasped. "Inter-dimensional spacing…in a hat! How did you build such a thing?!"

Perry shook his head and pointed at Phineas and Ferb.

Donatello chuckled. "Of course Phineas and Ferb built it."

 **Perry stuck a thumb up. Buford returned the gesture.**

 **The former bully turned to Morton and he raised his axe.**

 **He brought the axe down, but someone caught it by the handle.**

 **Buford turned to see Ferb glaring right back at him.**

" **We've talked about this." Ferb mentioned. "No killing unless necessary."**

"Like a true hero." Steve Rogers commented.

" **Jeez, you don't need to be so uptight about it." Buford raised his axe over his right shoulder as Ferb went off to aid Phineas and Zaxx. Buford and Perry followed after him.**

"You were about to kill someone who was already unconscious!" Phineas pointed out.

"Okay so I maybe get a tiny crazy during battle." Buford admitted. "I mean they call me the Berserker for a reason you know."

"A Berserker?" Dagur laughed. "You call yourself a Berserker. What shame you bring upon us."

"Well at least he's a bit controlled then you." Hiccup commented.

"Oh you wanna go hiccup." Dagur taunted. "Cause I will, even if I were to be blown to bits by that guy over there."

He pointed at Sam who just raised an eyebrow.

Toothless snarled at the maniac, but Hiccup held him back.

"Okay, okay, let's try to keep the peace here." Steven spoke out. "I prefer not starting an all-out war in such a crowded space."

"I beg to differ." Jasper growled under her breath.

 **Armageddon stared at the unconscious forever king, then leaned to the right as Zaxx tried to punch him.**

 **Zaxx threw as many consecutive punches as he could at Armageddon, only for him to parry every single one.**

" **I thought you were better than that Zaxx, really I did." Armageddon side kicked Zaxx, pushing him 20meters back as Zaxx's feet scraped along the ground.**

" **Sir, all your troops have been defeated." Retronix spoke through the comm. "I suggest a tactical retreat is in order."**

" **Is the Adamantium on board the ship?" Armageddon asked as he fired a continuous beam of laser around himself. The burnt mark left behind then exploded, leaving a huge cloud of dust.**

" **Yes sir." Just then, an arrow struck him in the head. It then exploded, making him stumble.**

" **Good, teleport me up there." Armageddon was then bombarded by lasers, arrows bullets from all front by Phineas, Zaxx, Isabella, Ferb and Perry.**

" **NOW!" Immediately right after, a laser was shot down from the ship, just a few meters back.**

" **Khyber we are leaving!" Armageddon shouted as he shielded himself with his arms from the bombardment.**

 **Khyber looked back at the portal, then back to Rex/Upgrade. He finally made up his decision and took off towards the portal.**

 **Rex/Upgrade lowered their weapons and just stared at him as he ran.**

"Coward." The Hulk commented.

"More like a tactical retreat." Samuel stated.

 **Khyber entered the portal and Armageddon turned tail and ran.**

" **No!" Zaxx jumped into the air.**

 **Armageddon entered the portal and the laser shrunk into oblivion, just milliseconds before Zaxx landed and punched said area, creating a crater. He held his** **V-28 Laser assault** **Rifle in his right hand.**

" **Oh no." Zaxx muttered.**

"What, what's wrong?" Isabella wondered.

"He's going to order his men to use the warship to kill us." Zaxx informed.

" **My lord, are you okay." Retronix asked.**

" **I'm fine." Armageddon shifted his helmet. "Fire the cannons."**

" **But sir, some of our men are still down there, unconscious." Retronix mentioned.**

" **I am very aware of that." The tyrant replied.**

" **Uhhhhhhh, ready the cannons!" Retronix yelled to the crew.**

Everyone murmured in fear.

" **Everyone, we have to get to the ship!" Adyson was about to fire her grappling hooks, but…**

" **No body's going anywhere unless you all want to be blown to hell." Morton warned as he pointed a laser machine gun at the Crold Fusion Reactor.**

"You do realize that within the process, you'll blow yourself up right?" Ferb pointed out.

"I'd be worth it." Morton replied. "Me, taking down the Convergence! And you said I was just a common criminal."

"I never did." Buford responded.

 **Just then, purple flashes of light appeared at the bottom part of the warship in some sort of pattern, about 30 of them. The lights brightened…as if they were…heading straight for them.**

 **In each section of the screen were the shocked faces of each Convergence member, the scout teams and Morton as they stared at the incoming balls of energy. (The warship is much higher than you think)**

 **#**

" **Phineas, shield!" Ferb shouted.**

"Uhhhhh." Baljeet hummed.

"What?" Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"It's just so weird when you shout like that." Baljeet commented.

"Yes, yes it is." Ferb replied.

 **The camera view travelled alongside with the energy balls and for some reason, it stopped in mid-air.**

 **#**

" **What the!" Armageddon was shocked. Khyber was dumbfolded.**

" **What in the world!" Retronix scratched his head.**

Everyone was now puzzled at this strange phenomenon.

"What just happened?" Wendy Corduroy wondered.

" **What in the world." Gretchen was confused.**

" **Look!" Ginger pointed at something.**

 **Everyone turned to see a group of people near a cave.**

 **#**

 **Korra was standing there with her arm stretched out towards the energy balls, her eyes glowing.**

Silence filled the room as everyone was shocked when they saw this.

"What in the world." Tony finally spoke.

#

"She's awesome." Connie commented.

#

Korra was laughing her butt off when she saw this and everyone else's expression.

"How are you doing that?!" Rex wanted to know.

"It's called energy bending." Korra stated. "I've been practicing."

" **You guys would be dead without me." Korra smirked. She then clicked her fingers.**

 **#**

 **The energy balls then flew up, right back towards the ship.**

"WHAT!" Armageddon was dumbfolded.

" **FULL SHIELDS!" Armageddon roared. Khyber just stared at the screen wide eyed.**

" **Arrrggghhh!" Retronix frantically tapped on the holographic keyboard.**

 **#**

 **The energy balls then struck the ship and exploded on impact, this time doing some major damage to the ship.**

Everyone now cheered at the Convergence at their work.

"Thank you I appreciate it." Ben waved back.

"I think they're cheering at me actually." Korra smiled as she relaxed back in her chair.

 **#**

 **The inside interior was seen with alien soldiers running as fast as they could from the area. Then an explosion went off, destroying the entire level.**

"You know, I did something that was similar to that once." Tatsumaki mentioned.

"Really." Tonraq spoke.

"Yep." Tatsumaki crossed her arms. "She's pretty tough. I know it."

" **Korra you are one heck of a person." Phineas spoke through the comm. He then turned his attention to the Crold Fusion Reactor. "Nice work."**

 **#**

" **You too Phineas." Korra replied as they all watched the fire workers.**

 **#**

" **Retronix, statues report." Armageddon asked.**

" **Hull damage at 37%." Retronix reported. "The Particle Transporter generator is offline sir."**

" **What!" Armageddon was enraged by this. "You know what, forget this we have the adamantium, let's just get out of here!"**

" **Switching to Hyper-drive mode." Retronix and the other mission control people tapped on the holographic screens.**

 **#**

 **The ship turned and flew off into space, never to be seen again. Zaxx came into view.**

"That's what you get for messing with the Convergence." Frisk muttered.

" **I will find you Armageddon." Zaxx growled.**

" **Now that is over." Morton pointed the laser machine gun at the reactor once more. "Put your hands in the air or-"**

" **Or what?" Phineas fiddled with the reactor and pulled a cylinder out containing a blue glowing substance. The machine began to power down.**

" **What no!" Morton looked around to see the Convergence, the Thunderous Three and the Fireside Ninjas pointing their weapons at them.**

" **I…surrender." The Forever King held his hands up.**

" **Good." Upgrade slid off of Rex and changed back into his original form. Rex's machines fell apart after that.**

" **That'll make our jobs much easier." Ben smiled**

"This is humiliating." Morton stated.

"Do not worry, I am sure you will fit right in with the others." Baljeet sniggered.

 **The screen now showed the S.H.I.E.L.D Tri-Carrier hovering over the valley.**

" **Thanks for the help guys."**

 **#**

 **Morton and the remaining Forever Knights were seen entering a Quinjet.**

" **We appreciate it." Nick Fury shook Zaxx's hand.**

"Did Nick Fury just…thanked someone?" White Tiger was wide eyed.

"Yes, yes he did." Iron Fist replied.

 **Spider Man came into view as he inspected the area.**

" **Jeez, what happened to the place?" Spider Man asked.**

" **Level 20 weapon based tech." Zaxx stated. "Enough said."**

" **A bit advance for something laying around on earth." Fury raised an eyebrow.**

"Way too advance for humans, even if the humans are advancing pretty quickly though." Azmuth commented.

" **That was all Armageddon's." Zaxx stated. "Now if you excuse me, I need to have a chat with my team."**

 **Zaxx walked off, leaving Fury and Spider Man to whatever they were doing.**

 **#**

" **Let's go home guys." Zaxx spoke as he yawned. "I'm ready for a nap."**

" **Since when do you sleep?" Ben wondered.**

"Since when do you sleep?" Rex raised an eyebrow.

" **I always sleep." Zaxx replied. "Just not as much as you do humans."**

" **What about Armageddon." Korra asked.**

" **Will continue the search tomorrow." Zaxx replied. "Best not to worry about him too much, otherwise we'll lose focus."**

" **If it's a war Armageddon wants." Phineas spoke. "It's a war he gets."**

'Such idiots if they think they can beat me.' Armageddon thought.

 **The screen then showed a low-angle show of the Convergence and the Thunderous Three in their frozen state.**

"Do we look good or what?" Buford chuckled.

"Except I'm not in it." Baljeet pointed out.

"Well that was unfortunate." Connie commented.

"Yes, yes it was." Ferb agreed.

"Okay now onto the next episode." Sam played the next episode. 

**_Sorry if this chapter is too long, I'll try to make it smaller in the next episode._**


	6. S1 EP3 Part 1: Evolution

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**_

 _ **Read chapter 4 important note again. (Very Top) I changed my mind about a few things.**_

 _ **Just to tell everyone, I've made a mistake. Vibranium can't withstand 10000kelvin. I thought that since it's pretty tough, I assumed that it can withstand a lot of heat energy. Turns out its not resistant to magic, PIS (Whatever that is) and heat.**_

 _ **Mt Ebott is now located somewhere in Canada.**_

 _ **S1 EP3 Part 1: Evolution**_

 **The screen starts of showing nothing but darkness. It then shifted to show a long-shot view of a three men standing right before a massive holographic projections.**

" **Humans are weak." The man between the other two spoke. "They are fragile, vulnerable to diseases."**

"Not true, some humans can be quite tough." Kevin spoke up. "Like Gwen and I."

"And the Avengers." Meelo mentioned

"Also the Convergence. They're tough, maybe even the strongest heroes on the planet." Ikki stated.

"Don't get your hopes up kid." The Hulk snarled.

"The 'term' strongest doesn't always apply to strength you know." Jinora pointed out.

"One of Phineas' famous quotes." Kai added.

"The kids got a point you know." Captain America agreed. "Brute strength along doesn't always solve the problem Hulk."

" **Not only that, they are also unintelligent compared to other alien species out there." The added. "We have evolved from just a simple filthy ape and nothing more."**

" **If our species were to thrive within the interstellar race we must evolve." The man in a tuxedo suit glared at the screen as he scrolled through the files. "To acquire feats of strength beyond the primitive minds humans have."**

"Now that's just rude whoever this guy is." Tony commented.

" **Mutants are an example of evolution, though they are not controlled." The man mentioned.**

'Mutants are a free race, you can never control them!' Magneto frowned.

" **Their powers are unpredictable, sometimes even unstable." He explained his reasons. "No, humans must evolve into a species with certain type of strengths that can be studied under.**

" **A species where I, the one with a superior mind compared to humans, can live amongst." The volume of his voice increased as he progressed on with his sentence. "For I James Cilise am the smartest man on the planet!"**

"Smartest, doubt it." Samuel doubted. "Phineas is the smartest man in the galaxy and he's a human.

"That is something I have to agree with you." Scott agreed.

"I can't believe an 18 year old person is way smarter than me." Tony was jealous.

" **Isn't Phineas Flynn the smartest man on the planet?" One of the guards mentioned. "More specifically, in the entire galaxy."**

" **Yes, unfortunately." James admitted. "But he's half alien."**

"But I'm still half human so does that count right?" Phineas wondered.

"Technically speaking yes, yes it does count." Azmuth confirmed.

" **And yet, another example of evolution." The man cracked a wicked grin. "And a perfect one at that."**

 **#**

 **The camera view now focused on the holographic computers displaying images and files of human hybrids like Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Helen Wheels and of course Phineas Flynn/Duran.**

" **And Phineas out of all the human hybrids may just be the strongest of all the evolved humans." James stated.**

"Actually Gwen is the strongest." Ben pointed out. "She just hasn't learned how to use her full powers yet."

"Which is why she isn't considered the strongest out of all the evolved humans." Everyone turned to see who that was.

"So you're the guy on the screen up there making snappy comments about normal people?" Korra stated.

"It's called a cartoon show." James replied. "A childish representation of the real world."

Everyone mumbled about how nasty this rude man is.

" **I want this one." James made his choice.**

" **Got it sir." The two guards ran towards the exit as James smiled even wider, if that's even possible.**

 **#**

 **The camera view focused on Phineas' file and the images that were similar to that of a mug shot, without the height measurements. Then the screen became black.**

"Just to tell you I'm going to let the intro play on just this once since it has changed at bit from the previous one." Sam stated.

"Yes!" Varrick pumped a fist in the air. "This would totally give some inspiration to the movie I'm making."

"You'd forget all of this after I teleport you back remember." Sam mentioned.

" **Titans…are those who possess powers beyond that of their common species." Zaxx narrated.**

 **The screen still remained black. Then a few seconds later, tiny blue luminescent balls of light, about five of them appeared from the bottom of the screen with a blue trail of blue glowing light. It then started to outline something, or someone.**

" **There are two types of titans." Zaxx stated. "The Guardians."**

 **The blue balls of light have finished what appears to be an outline of Zaxx with his right hand curled up and placed on his chest.**

"Uhhhh didn't we like, go over this already." Tuffnut stated.

"Sam said something about an intro." Fishlegs pointed out. "Maybe this part is special."

"Or maybe he just likes us to keep us waiting for the kicking ass parts of the show." Snotlout theorised. "What an idiot."

"Oh, remember the time when that Armageddon dude blow that woman's head into bits." Ruffnut mentioned.

"Yeah, that was awesome." Tuffnut replied.

Astrid face palmed herself and shook her head.

 **The five blue balls of light shifted to the right as it started to turn red. It then created another outline of someone.**

"My guess it's that Armageddon fella." Puri-Puri guessed.

" **And the Demons."**

 **The red balls of light have finished an outline of Armageddon, with his triple barrel laser cannon on his chest.**

 **The camera view zoomed out to show to two as the balls of light flew towards the camera and disappeared in a flash. The images started to fade away.**

" **One cannot exist without the other."**

 **(Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Theme song)**

 **A light shone behind the horizon like a sunrise, showing a silhouette of the six Convergence Warrior walking slowly towards the crowd. Then a huge flash appeared as if it was travelling through hyperspace jump. It then panelled along a hallway, filled with many superheroes like Team Avatar (new version), Ben's Team, Rex's Team, The Convergence, The Thunderous Three, The Fireside Ninjas, The Avengers, Hulk and The Agents of S.M.A.S.H, Spider Man's Team and many more you can imagine.**

 **In addition, the walls of the hallway displayed holographic projections of some of the future events bound to happen.**

"Hey I think I saw us up there." Michelangelo pointed out.

"We know Mikey, we all saw it." Raphael responded.

 **The screen then showed the title of the show.**

' **The Convergence: Heroes United'**

"That will never get old." Steven commented.

 **The screen now showed The Convergence building, sometime during mid-day. It zoomed in on the building.**

 **A subtitle appeared on the bottom middle of the screen.**

' **Evolution'**

 **#**

 **Phineas came into view as he side stepped and performed front flips while evading the lasers and bullets.**

" **Wow, just as I expected." Baljeet checked the readings of Phineas' brain activity. "Phineas' brain is progressing information on a very unique sensory level, a completely different level of anticipatory, something beyond that of a human."**

"Meaning?" Pig God was confused.

"It means he can think faster." Child Emperor.

" **Similar to that of Captain America." Baljeet added.**

 **#**

 **Phineas did a front flip over a turret as it tried to gun him down. Phineas spun around, spotted three wires poking out of the double barrel laser gun, grabbed it and pulled it apart from the machine before it had the time to spin around.**

" **Zaxx, next time, build laser machine gun turrets that doesn't have wires sticking out of the machine." Phineas dropped the wires. Then two more turrets popped up from the left side and started shooting him. Phineas grabbed his shield and blocked the lasers.**

" **Sorry, I'm a bit low on resources." Zaxx replied. "The next loan Tony is lending us is in the next few days."**

 **Phineas performed multiple hand stands with his shield still in his hand and ended up behind the turrets. By the time the laser machine turrets spun around, it was sliced in half by Phineas.**

 **The man smiled with pride at his skills, then another turret shot up from the ground on his right beside him.**

"Look out!" Hiccup shouted.

 **Everything went black and a flash of light appeared as it zoomed past the camera view diagonally, leaving a trail of white light.**

 **#**

 **The screen focused on the turret with Phineas in the background. The machine then fell apart.**

"Hmmmm." Atomic Samurai rubbed his chin.

"He's gotten better." Six stated.

 **Phineas tucked his shield away and was about to do the same with his sword, until he heard something. He turned around to see three things on one turret. An arrow, a Dessert Eagle and a laser pistol. All three were fried, one by one.**

 **Phineas sliced through the arrow with ease, then the bullet like cutting an apple and in slow-motion his blade made contact with the beam of energy.**

 **In normal time, sparks flashed from the wall as soot was left behind by the laser. There were two patches of soot, one on each side of Phineas.**

"That…was…AWESOME!" Rigby yelled.

"Well someone's a huge fan of the Convergence." Muscle Man commented. "Oh, I heard that the Avatar was capable of moving entire islands."

"Oh come on, that's just a myth." Benson denied.

"But it's true." Pops spoke up.

"No it isn't Pops." Benson replied.

"What do you think Skips." Mordecai wondered. "Do you believe in the rumour?"

"Hmmmmmmmm, I can't really say anything since no knows the extent of Korra's Avatar State." Skips responded with a shrug.

#

"Huh, this guy's pretty good." Atomic Samurai commented. "For an amateur."

"I taught him that." Six pointed out.

"Huh, what's your name?" The Samurai asked.

"The name's Six." He replied. "I'm the sixth most dangerous person on the planet."

"Oh really." Atomic Samurai grinned. "Nice to meet you."

" **So in other words, he can see faster." Buford stated.**

" **Seeing faster is not a thing Buford." Baljeet replied.**

" **Yes it is." Buford responded.**

" **No it's not." Zaxx intervened. While this happened, gun fire and laser blasts could be heard.**

"Yes it is." Blukic agreed with Buford.

"Uhhh, no it isn't." Driba denied the fact.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Would you to please be quiet!" Rook asked.

" **Yes it is."**

" **No it isn't." Phineas walked by them as he gave Baljeet the brain scanner pad.**

" **See told ya." Baljeet smiled with a smug.**

" **Phineas, where are you going?" Zaxx wondered.**

" **I have a date with Isabella." Phineas responded as the door automatically slid open (Like in Futurama)**

" **Call us if there's an emergency." The door closed again.**

"How can that guy get a date?" Metal Bat wondered. "His head is a shape of a-"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Thompson spoke up.

"What, why wouldn't-" Metal Bat stopped speaking as he noticed the woman standing up at the front glaring at him, her eyes being covered by her black hair, making her look a bit…creepy.

"That's…just creepy." Metal Bat admitted.

" **Good luck with you date." Ferb walked by as Phineas entered his/Ferb's room.**

 **#**

 **The design of the room was similar to that of Phineas' and Ferb's original room when they were kids, except it's bigger. All the kid's stuff and posters were all gone.**

"Why do you still sleep in those beds?" Ben wondered.

"Because it feels…nice." Phineas responded with a grin. "And no one really cares so yeah."

 **Phineas walked towards his bed on the left and placed his sword in the scabbard on the sword display holder. He then placed his shield on the shelf below the display holder.**

 **The man walked off screen and shuffling could be heard.**

 **Phineas came into view, with his normal clothes on. He now wears a gold T-shirt with an orange stripe layered over an off-white long sleeved shirt, jeans, and dark blue sneakers similar to the ones he wore as a kid.**

 **#**

 **He exited the room and in the background before the door closed, his Nano-Titanium and Kevlar armour (vest and pants) was on the shelf, to the left of the sword.**

"Isn't it a bit weird to put leg armour on a shelf?" Rex stated.

"Yes, yes it is." Phineas admitted.

Everyone remained silent for a while.

"Huh." Korra mumbled.

 **Phineas walked down the hallway and met up with Isabella in the living room. (At the front near the entrance)**

" **Hey." Phineas spoke.**

" **Hi Phineas, watch 'a doin?" Isabella asked.**

" **Going out on a date." Phineas replied seductively.**

'Who knew my brother can be romantic?' Candace smirked. 'Well what girl wouldn't want to have a piece of my brother, despite his weird looking shaped head?'

 **Isabella got up and walked with Phineas towards the massive metal door that looked like any other door at the entrance of the mansion. Korra was sitting on one of the couches facing the huge TV screen on the left side of the humongous room.**

" **Have fun on your date." Korra waved at them without looking away from her phone, and a highly advance one at that.**

"I see you're picking up on the advancements of technology." Pema commented.

"Phineas, Ferb and Zaxx are really good teachers." Korra stated.

" **Ready?" Phineas smiled seductively.**

" **Rea-" Ringing could be heard in Isabella's head.**

"Oh that's not good." White Tiger commented.

"What's not good?" Superalloy Darkshine wondered.

"Isabella aka the Black Archer has the ability to be aware of everything around her in a 1km radius, even underground and in space." Spider Man informed.

"Oh I get it." Master Splinter realized. "Whenever she has a weird feeling, that would be the indication of something bad is about to happen."

"What weird feeling." Watchdog-Man asked.

"The ringing." Power Man clarified.

"Oh."

" **Get down!" Isabella grabbed Phineas' shoulders.**

" **Wait whaAHH!" Phineas yelped at the sudden push. The walls of the Convergence Mansion could be heard being destroyed and in slow-motion, Isabella leaned towards her right as a projectile flew past her. She then leaned to her left as two more projectiles came her way.**

"*cough* the Matrix." Buford muttered.

 **In normal speed, Isabella did multiple backflips and ended up behind the couch. At the same time Phineas yelped and performed a back roll then a back flip once he reached the couch.**

"Did you just yelp?" Ferb asked.

"Nope." Phineas looked away for a split second and back at Ferb.

 **The two love birds shielded themselves with the couch as whoever was shooting at them.**

 **#**

" **Ha, Ha!" Some weird looking humanoid pray mantis about the size of a human laughed. "Behold the might of-!"**

" **On your left!" Someone shouted.**

" **Huh." The pray mantis looked to his left. "Who dares-?!"**

 **Before the monster could speak, Korra ran up and was about to jump kick him.**

 **#**

 **The monster was seen flying being blasted by a gust of wind and crashed through the fence and into a car.**

 **The monster's eyes were swirling around just like when people get dizzy in cartoons. He soon slid off the car and fell unconscious on the curb.**

 **Korra exited the mansion through the gigantic hole left in the wall.**

" **I dare!" Korra glared at the monster.**

"That was a very bad comeback." Mako commented.

"Like you can think of any better!" Korra replied.

 **Far away behind a bush, two humanoid creatures were spying at the Avatar.**

Michelangelo gasped. "That guy looks like Master Splinter."

"Yea we can see that bird brain." Raphael responded.

"I wonder if that's a mutant or not?" Donatello wondered. "Maybe an EVO."

"Mutants don't look like that." Raf spoke up.

"Oh we're talking about a different kind of mutant." Leonardo clarified. "Not the evolved human kind."

"Oh." Miko mumbled.

" **Kenneth is out." The humanoid rat informed. "He's unconscious, but out."**

"What kind of name is Kenneth?" Michelangelo was not impressed.

" **What! Isn't that one of our stronger guys of the Evolution Creed?" The humanoid dog pointed out.**

"If that was the 'muscle' of your team then you're all in deep shit." Zaxx commented.

"What's the Evolution Creed?" Phineas asked.

"That…is none of your business." James replied.

" **Unfortunately, yes, yes he was." The rat confirmed.**

"Yeah, those guys are gonna have a bad time." Sans smiled, though no one noticed since he looks like he always smiles.

"I hope those weren't the monsters from the underground." Asgore hoped. "That would be a very terrible first impression towards the humans."

"Sir, the time I teleport you guys here was when you guys just exited the underground." Sam stated. "That hasn't even happened yet during this fight."

(Do you really think Sam would teleport everyone here in the same time period?)

Sam pointed at the screen.

"Oh, that would make sense." Toriel commented.

"Besides there's no way they could have flown from Mt Ebott to Danville, America that fast." Sam pointed out.

" **Shall I go in and put an end to the Avatar's life and the other Convergence Warriors?" A giant humanoid elephant (like trumbipulor) suggested. "And then capture Phineas Flynn?"**

"I doubt you can." Korra smiled with a smug.

" **You can't really kill the Avatar, she'll just be reincarnated again." The dog mentioned.**

"Reincarnated." Astrid was confused.

"It's the Avatar Cycle." Tenzin explained. "If she were to die, she'll be reincarnated into another person in the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh." Astrid mumbled.

"But if she were to die in the Avatar State, the Avatar Cycle would be broken." Tenzin mentioned. "And the Avatar would cease to exist."

Fishlegs gasped "That doesn't sound very good."

"Indeed, if the Avatar didn't exist, then there would be no balance in the world, only chaos." Tenzin stated.

" **But yeah, you can go." The dog agreed to it.**

" **I shall destroy the Convergence!" The humanoid elephant shouted, low enough for Korra not to hear him.**

" **How about this!" A low hum could be heard and all three turned around to see who it was.**

 **#**

" **You leave us alone!" Rex was driving right towards the elephant in the Rex Ride with the battering ram mode on. Behind Rex was a couple of grey plastic bags.**

"Wait, you went out grocery shopping?" Phineas was surprised. "Since when do you go out grocery shopping?"

"Zaxx probably made me do it." Rex replied.

"Finally." Zaxx spoke.

 **The dog and that rat humanoids jumped out of the way as Rex rammed into the elephant, tearing through the bushes and the fence in the process.**

Everyone 'ohh'ed at the elephant.

 **Before the elephant monster could retaliate, Rex hits the brakes, the sudden stop forcing the beast to tumble on the ground.**

 **#**

" **What is that thing?" Korra inspected the pray mantis monster. Just then, a trumpet noise was heard and the elephant monster was seen tumbling along the lawn of the property in the background.**

" **What the!" Korra spun around and saw the elephant crash into a nearby house.**

"Oops." Rex spoke.

 **Korra spotted Rex. "Well that was quick."**

" **Yeah, too bad the groceries didn't make that trip." Rex twisted around to see most of the eggs being splattered on his back.**

The kids at the front sniggered at him along with Ben, Korra and Buford. Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Baljeet and Zaxx just smirked.

"Thank you for the support guys." Rex spoke sarcastically.

 **Rex grabbed the groceries, placed them on the ground, took his jacket off and transformed back into his normal legs.**

 **Phineas and Isabella came out of the massive hole in the wall with their equipment and weapons on them.**

" **Where the heck are the others?!" Rex created the Smack Hands and the Punk Busters.**

" **They're at the backyard fighting another monster!" Phineas shouted back as he and Isabella fired arrows and energy waves at the elephant man.**

" **Joshua shall not be beaten like this!" The elephant covered his face with his arms as he was bombarded with lasers and arrows. Korra joined the fight by blasting a mix of fire and air at him.**

 **#**

 **The attack ended and Joshua removed his arms, only to get sucker punched by Rex.**

 **#**

 **Zaxx skidded backwards on the grass and stopped just by the fence. He tried to fire his weapon, but realized it was broken.**

" **Damn it." He chucked it away.**

"Fuck." Zaxx muttered.

 **Buford was seen slamming into the fence and into the wall of the other house. (Yes, their mansion is located in a suburban area just a few blocks away from Maple Drive)**

"That's going to leave a mark." Amethyst commented. Greg and Pearl winced at this.

 **A giant towering beast was standing in the middle of the yard, with a triple set jaw and huge pincers that could cut a man in half. It also had a gigantic tail with a sting at the end.**

" **Give up Avengers." The humanoid scorpion ordered. "You are no match for the Scorpion King."**

"Makes sense." Hiccup spoke. "What's a scorpion?"

"An arachnid with a giant venomous sting at the end of a tail." Baljeet informed him. "Don't worry about it, they're about the same size as spiders, most of them."

 **The monster was then punched by Humungousaur.**

" **How about me?" Humungousaur tried to punch him again, but the Scorpion King caught it.**

" **Not a chance." Scorpion King also caught the other fist and leaned onto Humungousaur, applying pressure to the ground as it started to crack.**

 **Scorpion King stung Ben in the stomach, causing him to yell in pain. He took this as an opportunity and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to crash into the mansion.**

 **Scorpion King smiled, but was then bombarded by lasers. He turned to see Ferb, Perry and Baljeet firing everything they got at him.**

"Those guys are gonna kick that monster's ass, no problem." Grunkle Stan smiled.

 **Scorpion King tried to whack them away but they all evaded the hand swipe. Ferb ran and jumped toward the beast.**

 **The king tried to punch him, but Ferb used his rocket boosters to dodge the fist and side kicked the humanoid scorpion in the face.**

 **The king stumbled as Ferb landed perfectly on the ground. While that happened, Zaxx was having a conversation with someone.**

" **Max give me a scan on the threat level of the Demon Titan." Zaxx asked.**

" **Demon Titan threat level 3 sir." Max replied.**

"Threat level 3?" Saitama scratched his head. "I wonder what the highest level is."

"That would be level 10." Baljeet informed.

" **Also judging by the way he acts and his mental health, I think we should consider calling him a monster instead of a Demon Titan sir." Max suggested.**

 **Zaxx smirked under his helmet.**

"Why are you smiling like that?" Clint asked. "It's creepy."

Zaxx shrugged his shoulders.

" **Fall back and regroup." Zaxx ordered through the comm as everyone else complied and Ferb, Perry and Baljeet ran towards Zaxx. The Scorpion King just stared at them as they ran.**

 **Buford has arrived at the scene, all banged up.**

"Well that's just great." Buford scoffed.

" **Why have you ceased your attack?" The Scorpion King wondered. "It is because you've realized that it's futile to take me on or that you're too afraid to fight me anymore?"**

"Nope, they're just waiting for you to make a mistake." Steve spoke.

 **They remained silent for a while, then…**

" **We don't usually kill humans and any other alien life as that would put us around their level." Zaxx told him. "But since Max has considered you to be a monster, we have no choice, after all we were just holding back."**

"What is it that they speak of?" Thor wondered.

"They're going to kill him." Tony stated.

"Didn't they say they don't kill people?" Samuel pointed out.

"They said they don't kill people, that doesn't mean monsters." Tony clarified. "They're just trying to do the right thing."

"How are they gonna kill it?" Scott asked.

"You serious asked that?" The Hulk was not amused. "They're the Convergence, anything that is marked a monster would get pounded into the ground."

" **Ben." Everyone looked at the massive hole in the mansion, three times bigger than the one at front. Ben was seen stepping out of the mansion in his alien form Feedback.**

Mabel gasped. "It's Feedback!"

"Oh I always wanted to see him in action!" Connie admitted.

" **What, impossible!" The Scorpion King was baffled. "My venom is potent enough to kill two fully grown blue whales!"**

"Okay that is impressive." Gwen admitted. "But how did Ben survive that?"

"The fail-safe must have been activated when the venom almost killed him." Kevin explained the reasons.

"But why Feedback." Gwen wondered.

"Ah, Conductoids have not circulatory system like we do." Patelliday mentioned. "So the venom is practically harmless to Feedback."

" **Yeah well that's the thing." Feedback smiled. "The Convergence does the impossible."**

"And so does the Avengers." Scott mentioned.

"And the Guardian of the Galaxy." Peter Quill added.

 **Feedback looked around and spotted the mansion electrical generator. He extended his antenna towards it and started absorbing the electricity from it.**

"Your current technology is around level 18 is that correct?" Azmuth wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, what about it?" Phineas raised an eyebrow.

"Then what is that heap of junk doing there?" Azmuth held his hands towards the electrical generator.

"Oh that, that's just the backup power for the two huge blast doors that acts like the ceiling of the hangar." Ferb replied. "Everything else in the mansion is powered by a Liquid fluoride thorium reactor."

"What hangar?" Azmuth noticed that part.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh." Phineas didn't know what to say.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ferb replied.

" **I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Scorpion King tried to squish Feedback, but he side stepped out of the way and blasted the humanoid scorpion's eyes full of electricity.**

" **Argh!" He rubbed his eyes. When he stopped rubbing and looked around, he spotted Zaxx, Buford, Perry, Feedback and Ferb all charging at once. Baljeet stayed behind and watched.**

 **#**

 **From the Scorpion King's point of view, Zaxx was about to punch him.**

" **Sorry about this!" Zaxx punched him in the face and everything went black.**

"Sorry about what." Phineas wondered.

"That we're going to kill him, remember." Ben reminded.

"Oh."

 **The screen now focused on the pray mantis man who was still unconscious. He then started to groan.**

" **Wha what. Where am I?" The pray mantis asked.**

" **We've been captured Baily." The camera view shifted to show Joshua's face as he informed Baily the status they're currently in…in a stoic voice.**

" **Wait what!" Now fully aware, the screen showed Rex, Korra, Isabella and Phineas standing around the four humanoid creatures who were tied up in metal chains, and had scratches all over their bodies.**

" **You know it's quite foolish of you guys to attack us at our own house right." Korra stated.**

"Korra, that's a mansion." Senna corrected.

"I know." Korra smirked. "I'm just messing with them."

" **House?!" The rat snarled. "That's a freaking mansion!"**

" **Ehhhh no it's more like a holiday house." Rex and Korra sniggered.**

" **That's enough." Phineas ordered. The two shut their mouths.**

"Whoa such authority." Dipper stared in awe.

#

"Is that guy with the triangle head the leader of this Convergence group?" Asgore wondered.

"No, there's no actual leader in the group actually." Sam replied. "The whole leader thing disappeared like half a year ago, for them, not you of course."

"What, then how would the team function probably?!" Stoick asked.

"Like how Hiccup's team function." Sam grinned.

"Oh."

" **Can you please tell us who you are, where you came from and why you'd attack us."**

" **We are the Evolution Creed, and that's all you will ever know!" The frog shouted.**

" **Just to tell you, I am the second strongest person within this strike team." Joshua pointed out. "Measuring the maximum output of your power levels and you're fighting techniques, you'll never stand a chance against the strongest one in our team."**

"Is it that giant humanoid scorpion we saw earlier?" Frisk asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Baljeet confirmed.

" **Hey guys!" All four spun around to see Zaxx, Baljeet, Buford, Ben, Ferb and Perry walking towards them. Zaxx in particular has a giant stinger in his hand**

"Tell me if I'm right but is he eating the Scorpion King's tail?" Natasha asked.

"It appears so yes." Alphys replied.

" **So I see you guys had a party of your own." Zaxx commented.**

"How's that a party." Rook wondered.

"It's an earth expression Rook." Max stated.

" **Yes, yes we did." Phineas responded as everyone was now staring at the four survivors.**

 **The four who were tied up stayed silent, until…**

" **Okay, okay, we'll tell you everything just don't kill us!" Joshua pleaded for his life. The other three were shocked about Joshua's drastic change in behaviour.**

" **What happened to your voice?" Ben asked.**

" **Sorry, I was trying to sound cool." Joshua explained. "Anyways when our boss, James Cilise was a boy, he thought of everyone as-"**

" **Can you please tell us the shorter version of your explanation?" Phineas asked. "You see, the Convergence are a very busy superhero team, fighting low life criminals to very powerful tyrants. We usually don't have much time for interrogations. That's what S.H.I.E.L.D, Providence, The Plumbers and the White Lotus are for."**

"Excuse me." White raised an eyebrow.

"What Phineas is trying to say is that most of the time, you guys usually get your asses kicked by a supervillain." Tony explained.

"And that you guys need our sorry butts to babysit you in the fight." Logan aka Wolverine smirked.

"Another snappy comment like that and I'll shoot you in the one place where it hurts most Logan." Fury warned.

"Whatever." Logan turned back towards the screen.

" **Besides." The screen focused on Phineas' right side of the face. "I've got a date with Isabella and a dinner reservation at around 7:30 that costs around $200."**

 **Isabella smiled seductively at Phineas with her eyes half closed as she raised an eyebrow.**

Everyone 'ohh'ed at the two love birds. Phineas and Isabella didn't seem to mind it as it has gotten old a long time ago.

 **The screen zoomed in on the area around his eyes as it was covered in a shadow. (Like in the anime. You know what I'm talking about)**

" **Besides, I may have time for my date." Phineas mentioned as his voice gradually decreased in pitch. "But I prefer not spending $200 for nothing."**

" **Phineas your dinner reservation is about 6hrs away." Buford sniggered. "We have plenty of time, you don't have to worry too much about it."**

Mostly everyone in the room looked at Buford in disgust.

"Making a snappy comment about someone's love life." Scott raised an eyebrow. "Rude."

" **Buford, I would not get involved in Phineas' personal life if I were you." Baljeet warned.**

" **Why not?" Buford realized soon enough when Phineas shifted his head a little to the right, the corner of his right eye looking at Buford.**

" **Anything else you want to say?" Phineas spoke in a dangerously low voice, his voice remaining as stoic as ever.**

Everyone tensed up at this.

"This is intense." Fishlegs tried to shield his eyes from the screen but his curiosity got the better of him.

#

"Who knew a guy like him would be this…terrifying." Sydney commented.

"Yeah, I even almost peed my pants." Kirby mentioned. "Speaking of which, where's Max?"

"I have no idea." Sydney looked around.

"He's probably sitting with his mom." Butch theorised.

(No one knows who Max Steel is since he still has his helmet on)

 **Buford's smile disappeared right after that. "Nope, nothing, nothing at all."**

 **Buford averted his gaze from Phineas.**

"I'd advise you not to do that again if I were you." Gobber advised him. "You could have died."

"Could have, I would have if it weren't for Baljeet telling me to shut up." Buford muttered back so that Phineas wouldn't hear their conversation.

#

"How can you be so terrifying all of a sudden?" Candace, Linda and Lawrence wondered.

Phineas shrugged his shoulders in response.

 **Phineas shifted again to face the four prisoners who tried to look away from the man's terrifying face.**

" **Ye-yes of course." Baily stuttered. "Our boss wants to know how your body operates, how you have evolved into possessing such abilities beyond human limits."**

"That my friend is classified." Phineas smiled with a smug.

"Actually everyone knows your secret." Ferb spoke. "Remember the brain scans."

"Oh."

" **For what reason?" Rex asked.**

" **So that he can replicate this and turn this world into his own image." Joshua explained. "A world where people possess the same amount of strengths and skills like yours."**

" **Where's the base of operation?" Zaxx asked.**

" **Somewhere near the Himalayas in the north." The rat replied.**

" **Great, that's halfway around the world." Isabella scoffed. "How are we supposed to get there? And how did you even get here."**

" **By a special type of stealth plane that only exists in one place in the world." The frog responded with a croak. "The Evolution Creed base of operation."**

" **Okay, so the Evolution Creed sent a strike team in order to capture me and study my DNA so they can modify other people's biology in order to create super soldiers like me and Captain America in order to take over the world." Phineas summed up.**

"That's messed up." Robbie commented.

" **That's pretty much about it." The rat confirmed.**

" **Okay, Isabella, Buford, Perry and Baljeet, you stay here and keep watch on them until S.H.I.E.L.D comes by to pick them up." Phineas ordered.**

"How did you even call us without even doing it?" Coulson wondered.

"Max will automatically call the nearest secret government agency once we've apprehended the demon titans we come across." Ben stated.

" **And if they try to escape, do whatever you must to restrain them." He added.**

" **With pleasure." Isabella smiled wickedly as she held out her bow in a straight angle. Then two blades, one on each end of the bow shot out into view. Buford, Perry and Baljeet just looked at each other, hoping**

 **The four humanoid animals stared wide eyed at the girl.**

"I'm starting to like this women." Astrid commented.

"Me too." Undyne admitted. "For a human, she seems pretty nice…until you made her angry."

"Yeah, and her bow is very unique." Fishlegs stared in awe. "I mean how can that thing even support the weight of four quivers like that?"

"Not to mention how light that thing is since she can wave it around quite well and really fast." Gobber leaned forward to take a closer look.

#

"I like it when Phineas gets angry." The Hulk grinned.

"Of course you do." Samuel replied.

"She seems to know when to have a good time." Natasha cracked a faint smile.

" **The rest of us, follow me." Phineas walked towards the massive hole in the mansion walls. "Ferb and I have something to show you."**

 **Korra, Rex, Ben and Zaxx followed after him.**

" **Sooooo, can you talk?" The frog asked.**

 **Perry shook his head.**

" **Bummer, you seem quite intelligent for a beaver duck." The frog commented.**

"Perry's a platypus." Phineas stated.

"Yeah I mean it's in his hero name Perry the Platypus." Zaxx spoke.

" **He's a platypus." Buford stepped into view. "And don't forget it."**

" **I won't sir." The frog replied.**

 **#**

" **So what are you showing us exactly?" Ben asked as they walked through the corridor located in the exact centre of the mansion. In the middle of the corridor was an elevator. (Two doors)**

" **You'll find out in a minute." Phineas replied as he scanned his right hand on a DNA scanner door lock. (D.S.D.L)**

 **After that, a hologram appeared displaying a passcode lock screen. Phineas typed the password and was then granted access to the elevator. Everyone entered it and the doors closed behind them.**

 **#**

 **The inside of the elevator shaft was seen. The lift however didn't use any cables at all.**

"Dude, there aren't any cables?" Lars pointed out. "Why is that?"

"The elevator I've built uses a strong ferromagnetic called Neodymium magnets to lift the elevator." Phineas explained.

"Though figuring out the size of the magnets that should be attached to the elevator and the top of the shaft was quite…touchy." Ferb mentioned. "If we were to put Neodymium magnets on both ends with the same proportion, the elevator would be travelling upwards at a speed that would be…quite unpleasant."

"Sounds pretty tough." Sadie commented.

"Yes, yes it was." Phineas replied.

 **The inside of the elevator was seen as the Convergence waited patiently for the lift to stop. When it did the door on the other side opened up and they exited the huge elevator.**

"How did you manage to solve the part where the elevator would not keep going upwards since the Neodymium magnet constantly creates a persistent magnetic field?" Baljeet wondered.

"We use a type of metal called Coaldate that can somehow cut off a magnetic field." Phineas replied. "No one knows why but it's really useful."

"What's Coaldate?" Buford asked.

"Something that does not exist on earth." Zaxx spoke up.

 **Everyone walked into a massive underground basement, with a liquid fluoride thorium reactor stationed in the middle, cables and smaller wires sticking towards the ceiling, inside of the huge glass cylinder. They then approached the wall where the red thick line was.**

" **What are we doing at a wall?" Rex asked.**

 **Phineas stuck his right hand on the red line on the wall. The line then glowed pink and a blue line appeared horizontally on the vertical red line, just above Phineas' hand. It zipped past his hand and everything stopped glowing. Then the section of the wall to the right of the red line disappeared out of sight, revealing a corridor.**

" **Wait, what the." Korra and the others was astounded.**

" **Solid hologram interface type 16 tech." Ferb informed as everyone followed him down the hallway.**

"Not bad." Azmuth commented.

 **Once everyone reached the end of the hallway, everyone froze in their tracks as they stared at something, except for Phineas of course.**

" **Whoa." Zaxx mumbled.**

 **#**

 **In the middle of the hangar was a massive spaceship with wings similar to that of the Milano except it was all light and dark blue and the middle that looked like the Aven-Jet Prime. That part is also light blue and dark blue.**

Everyone stared in awe at the ship before them.

"That is so cool." Steven commented.

" **That is awesome!" Ben yelled. Then everyone ran towards the plane.**

 **Phineas smiled at this as he tapped on his phone/Convergence card and the back entrance opened up. The door was wide enough for a cars to enter the ship.**

 **#**

 **The inside of the ship was seen, and for an attack aircraft it has a lot of spacing.**

" **What's with the huge spacing?!" Ben asked.**

" **For cargo transportation." Ferb replied as he walked on one of the stairs on the sides of the cargo bay towards the cockpit.**

" **Hey what's this?" Rex spotted the seat on the outer-side of the stairs in the middle. He sat on the chair and laid his arms on the arm rest. When he did that, the seat shot downwards.**

 **#**

 **From the outside, something shot out on the bottom. It was a turret, with a Quadruple Y-68 Laser Minigun attached to it.**

"What is that?" Kevin asked.

"A Quadruple Laser Minigun, level 17 tech." Phineas smiled with pride. "It's capable of levelling an entire city block if given the chance."

"No way." Gwen was dumbfolded.

"How many did you manage to fit on the plane?" Max asked.

"About four of them, two automatic ones controlled by Max and two manual ones." Phineas replied. "Along with six Quantum Cannons, three on each wing, capable of firing energy comprised missiles and the Morto Cannon, which is-"

He stopped talking as he noticed everyone was too shocked to even listen to him.

"I know, it's overpowered." Phineas grinned. "But we are called the Convergence for a reason you know."

 _ **Sorry but I'm going to have to cut this chapter short. Also, new and final update on strongest substance list.**_

 _ **1\. Chartarian**_

 _ **2\. Taydenite**_

 _ **3\. Carbyne**_

 _ **4\. Vibranium **_

_**5\. Infinitum**_

 _ **6\. Diamond**_

 ** _7\. Adamantium_**

 _ **8\. Graphene**_

 _ **9\. Uru**_

 _ **10\. Monserunus**_

 **I've decided Carbyne should be placed on number three since it is said that the molecular bonds of the metal is three times stronger than diamond.**

 **Also I've realized that making the chapters smaller is impossible sooooooooo yeah.**


	7. S1 EP3 Part 2: Evolution

_**Forget the 'Y-68' part I've added in the name of the minigun.**_

 _ **Also the Coaldate acts like slide doors on the elevator and the elevator shaft. Once the lift**_

 _ **S1 EP3 Part 2: Evolution**_

" **This is awesome." Rex commented as a holographic screen popped up, revealing the targeting system of the miniguns and what it was aiming at.**

 **#**

 **Phineas and Ferb sat down on the jump seats, Phineas on the left being the captain and Ferb on the right being the first officer.**

" **Phineas, what kind of plane this is?" Korra asked.**

" **It's not a plane, it's a spaceship." Phineas corrected. "We haven't installed the anit-matter drives in the ship yet so it's not capable of hyperspace travel."**

" **Although we did add the Tachyon Particle Engine to distort the flow of time outside the energy field without affecting anyone's age." Ferb mentioned.**

"Of course you did." Caesar commented.

" **What's it for?" Ben asked as he along with Zaxx, Korra and Rex sat down on their seats and buckled up.**

" **Ah obviously to get to other places faster." Zaxx stated.**

" **With this engine drive, we'll get to the Himalayas in approximately 2hrs." Phineas added.**

"Whoa that's fast." Mako commented.

"But not fast enough for interstellar travels." Phineas stated.

" **I just hope we'll be able to deal with this matter under an hour." Phineas really didn't want to miss the dinner reservation.**

" **Don't worry Phineas, we'll be back before you know it." Zaxx assured him. "Phineas, Ferb, where are the controls."**

 **Everyone looked at the front to see absolutely no buttons, levers or anything. Just a hand scanner.**

Everyone was puzzled by this.

"Shouldn't a spaceship have levers and stuff?" Dipper pointed out.

"Yes it should." Phineas responded with a smirk.

"But this spaceship is level 18 based tech." Ferb mentioned. "It doesn't use any button, levers or anything."

"Then what does it use." Frisk asked.

"You're about to find out." Baljeet grinned.

" **It's right here." Phineas placed his hand on the scanner and the device scanned his DNA. Then something astounding happened.**

 **The front of the cockpit was then filled up with holographic projections of the controls of the ship.**

" **What the?!" Korra was now confused as shit as she looked around frantically, wondering what the heck just happened.**

" **Solid holographic interface." Phineas stated. "It took me, Ferb and the gang a few days to create this."**

" **A few days! Was it really that hard to build?!" Ben was shocked.**

" **Shrinking two thorium reactors to the size of a football was not easy just to tell you." Phineas replied.**

"A few days." Azmuth was taken aback by this. "It would take a few days just to create a solid holographic image of someone, yet you managed to create a hologram of an entire control system of a ship!"

"Yeah pretty much." Phineas nodded his head.

#

"How can a human even create such a mechanism?" Peridot was shocked. "Human technology are nowhere near such level."

"Yes, except Phineas Flynn." Albedo stated.

" **Hold up, you guys had Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and Perry help and you didn't tell us anything about this?" Rex noticed this part.**

"Seriously?" Rex raised an eyebrow.

Isabella stuck a thumbs up and smiled.

" **It was meant to be a surprise sir." Max spoke up.**

" **You to Max, really?!" Zaxx was not amused.**

"Max you bastard." Zaxx muttered.

" **Sorry, I swore to Phineas and Ferb to not tell you guys." Max explained his reasons. "Also I just wanted to see the reaction of your face."**

"Kid, I'm starting to hate you right now." Zaxx stared at him with no emotions.

"Thanks, feeling the hate bro." Phineas replied.

" **You slimy back stabber." Rex commented.**

" **Anyways, let's just go shall we." Phineas placed his hands on the solid holographic table. Then two more holographic projections popped up, forming metallic gloves worn by Phineas. He gripped his hands and pulled back towards him.**

 **#**

 **The ship thrusters pointed downwards and began to roar as blue flames shot out from the thrusters. The back door closed and the ship hovered in the air as the landing gears shot inwards.**

 **#**

" **Open the hangar doors Ferb." Phineas spoke.**

 **#**

" **I can't believe we've got that all on tape!" Irving shouted as he and Jimmy sat on one of the branches of the tree. Irving was fiddling around with his camera for a moment, then pointed it at something.**

"What's Jimmy doing with Irving?" Ben wondered.

"They met up on a blog website." Isabella mentioned. "After a few clicks and posts, they became very great friends."

"No I mean how did Jimmy get all the way from Bellwood to Danville?" Ben clarified.

"Oh, my mum and I were relocated to a new house in Danville during the Clean Up after World War D." Jimmy explained. "Then I've met Irving sometime later in the year."

"We have so much in common." Irving playfully grabbed Jimmy by the shoulder and pulled him closer a bit.

"I can think of many reasons why?" Buford commented.

 **From the camera's view, the backyard of the Convergence Mansion was shown with a gigantic carcass all chopped up into pieces, lying in the middle of the yard.**

"Whoa, a bit brutal much!" Greg cringed. Pearl looked like she was about to puke.

"They were probably just trying to do the right thing." Garnet remained as stoic as ever.

" **This is going to be great for our blog." Jimmy stated.**

"Of course you would." Rex rolled his eyes and smirked. "Though I'd advise editing the carcass out for obvious reasons."

"Why, that's basically the main part." Jimmy argued.

"Because Jameson over hear would use that against us." Korra pointed her thumb at him. "He'd probably be calling us murderers."

"And that's because you are murderers!" Jameson shouted. "Every time you show up, at least one person dies."

"Actually that's not true Jameson, about 98% of all their battles ended with no civilian casualties." Irving pointed out.

"The 2% was when they met…Armageddon." Jimmy was hesitant.

"Jameson you should really need to take a chill pill like right now." Spider Man suggested.

Jameson just growled in response.

 **Then the ground began to shake.**

"Oh I hope the shaking would not be a problem for the other residents." Zaxx hoped.

 **The backyard then started to open up, revealing a secret basement to the world. The massive carcass fell in.**

 **#**

 **The space jet was seen, the eyes of the ship staring towards the camera view. Then something fell right in front of the left side of the ship.**

" **Whoa, what the heck was that?" Phineas leaned forward to get a better look.**

" **Oh that's the humanoid creature we fought in the backyard." Ferb informed him. "We probably forgot to dispose of it."**

" **Huh." Phineas raised an eyebrow, then sat down on his seat. "We'll deal with that later."**

 **#**

 **Irving and Jimmy stared in shock as the Convergence Jet hovered out of the rectangle hole in the ground. Irving raised his camera ever higher in the air as the Convergence Jet stopped its ascent.**

 **#**

 **Isabella, Buford, Perry and Baljeet waved goodbyes to the jet. The camera zoomed in to show Rex and Zaxx waving back at them.**

 **#**

" **Switching to Hyperspeed." Ferb placed all ten fingers on a holographic screen and twisted his hands around. He then swiped the screen downwards on the right edge of the screen.**

 **#**

 **An energy bubble began to appear around the jet while the thrusters shifted to face backwards. The two on the wings remained in the same position as it turned off.**

 **#**

 **Phineas punched forward.**

 **#**

 **The ship shot off towards the west to who knows where.**

 **Irving and Jimmy were left mouth agape.**

" **We have to tell everyone." Irving finally spoke.**

" **Agreed." Jimmy replied. "That was totally awesome."**

"Totally awesome." Rigby spoke.

"Definitely awesome." Mordecai added.

"The most awesome thing we've ever seen in our lives." Muscle Man added to the chain of awesomeness.

 **The screen now showed a tall building in the middle of nowhere with the Himalayas in the background.**

" **Sir we have a problem."**

 **#**

 **A guard ran towards James Cilise in order to inform him of something.**

" **What is it?" James asked.**

" **The Convergence are on their way here." The guard informed him.**

 **All the monsters in the room mumbled amongst each other.**

" **What are we going to do?" A monster asked.**

" **They're going to destroy everything!" Another monster shouted.**

" **All of our work…gone in a flash." The camera view panelled over the large quantities of papers and files.**

"That would be unfortunate." Saitama commented.

" **How do you know it's the Convergence?" James wanted to make sure.**

" **The speed the plane is travelling is phenomenal." The guard mentioned. "It's the fastest plane ever recorded in human history sir."**

 **Everyone gasped and murmured amongst each other even more.**

" **What should we do sir?" The guard wondered.**

 **James remained silent for a moment. He then smiled.**

" **Activate all traps from level 1 to 10." James ordered. "All genetically enhanced humans, head to each level to protect all our work."**

" **The Convergence must not destroy everything we've achieved over our years of research." Everyone was now scurrying around to their positions."**

" **Sir, what about you?" A humanoid squid wondered what James is going to do. (Think of Squidward as what the humanoid squid looks like)**

" **I'll be heading down to unleash the strongest man in the Evolution Creed." James replied.**

" **What, are you crazy?!" The humanoid squid protested. "Do you know what happened the last time we've sent him on a mission?"**

" **Do not fret." James comforted. "This time, I will take precautions."**

"Whoever this guy is sounds pretty dangerous." Genos commented.

"Yeah, but I doubt he would stand a chance against the Convergence." Miko assumed.

"Let's not assume that yet Miko." Jack spoke. "We haven't even seen this guy yet."

"Yeah, but the Convergence would win eventually, no matter what." Max stated.

"Trust me, you'll see." Steel crossed his cybernetic arms together.

 **The Convergence Jet flew by at such high speeds and suddenly stopped near a building, somewhere near the Himalayas. It then descended to the ground, the landing gear touching the ground and the cargo entrance opened.**

 **Phineas, Ferb, Zaxx, Ben, Rex and Korra exited the vehicle and approached the building.**

 **#**

 **The inside of Zaxx's helmet was seen.**

" **Max, scan for the building's interior." Zaxx ordered.**

" **As you wish sir." Max began his work.**

 **#**

" **So this is the Evolution Creed's base of operation." Phineas halted and placed his hands on his hips. "For a secluded building in the middle of nowhere, it sure seems clean.**

"Yes, yes it does." Gobber agreed.

" **So are we going in or what?" Ben stopped his trek to take in the view.**

" **No, there's traps set up on every floor except the top." Zaxx spoke up. "And on every floor there's about 10 to 15 enhanced humans."**

" **So what, we can take them." Korra cracked her knuckles.**

" **That's not the point. Why so many defences?" Zaxx wondered. "Unless it's trying to lead you away."**

"How do you even know it could happen?" Circe wondered.

"When you're as old as me, you would have some pretty crazy adventures." Zaxx pointed his thumb at himself.

"And I thought I had crazy adventures." Skips commented.

" **So we're not going in." Rex confirmed.**

" **Yep, Max can you scan the threat levels of the demon titans inside the building." Zaxx asked.**

 **Silence washed over them like a wave, until…**

" **Okay, the enhanced humans aren't actually humans nor any other alien or animal species in the multiverse." Zaxx informed. "And based on their behaviour, they act as monsters."**

"Why call them evolved humans if they're not even humans in the first place?" Ratchet wondered.

"Because I used human DNA and fused it with other lifeforms." James replied. "That's why."

"Oh no." Steven stared at Garnet.

"What, what is it Steven?" Connie noticed who Steven was staring at and realized the problem.

#

"He…he forced fused hu…humans with other kinds of life." Garnet growled.

"Whoa hey Garnet, it's not what you think. He said human DNA, not actually humans." Greg reasoned with her. "Human DNA is just a very tiny part of us humans, he's not really hurting anyone, he's just taking a few strands of other humans and-"

"I don't care about the differences of using human DNA and actual humans, he's trying to use fusion as a weapon and that's not right, it's horrible!" Garnet screamed silently.

" **So what should we do then?" Rex wondered.**

" **Bring down the building." Zaxx made his decision. "Korra."**

" **On it." Korra stepped forwards as she prepared herself.**

 **#**

 **The monsters inside waited patiently for Korra to enter the building, but the women stopped in her tracks. This confused them.**

'What is she doing?' James thought.

#

"Is she waiting for something to happen?" Steve guessed.

"No I think she's preparing herself." Tony confirmed his answer.

 **Korra had her eyes closed and she breathed in deeply through her nose to relax herself and exhaled. She opened her eyes, now shining white and she smirked.**

 **She raised her foot and slammed it hard into the ground, creating multiple, huge cracks that spreads along the ground and along the massive building. The building then broke apart, tumbling to its doom.**

"Okay, I'm impressed." Rocket Raccoon admitted.

"How does she possess such firepower is beyond me." Gamora has no clue.

"She must be a greatest of warriors." Draxx commented.

#

"She just destroyed a 10 storey building just by stomping on the ground, once." Clint was dumbfolded. "Does anyone even think of that as impressive?"

"Well I'm surprised because that's not even at her strongest yet." Tony stated. "Phineas claimed that Korra's Avatar State ability can give her the power to move entire cities and most of the time, Phineas is usually correct."

"Nope, nope, nope, nope." Scott denied.

"So what, I can probably do that." The Hulk shrugged it off. "I mean I did stop New York from falling into the sea you know."

"Aye, no one in Midgard rivals that of the thunder god except the one known as the Hulk." Thor boasted about him.

"And Korra." Samuel spoke up.

 **Concrete boulders, glass and metal laid everywhere in the danger zone. Surprisingly, most of the monsters survived and picked themselves and the others up. They were harmed, but very much alive.**

 **Korra raised her foot, threating to do the Earthquake Stomp again. Many of the monsters back away in fear and ran towards the mountain, though a few remain.**

" **Attack!" A humanoid tiger ran towards the Convergence, only to get blasted into the air by an earth column.**

 **The tiger screamed as he was sent flying over the other monsters who remained behind.**

" **Forget this, I'm out of here!" Everyone other monster followed the others in pursuit.**

"For a bunch of super enhanced humans, they're a bunch of cowards." Bobo commented.

"I agree." Six spoke.

 **The Convergence stared on plainly at them.**

" **That was easy." Ferb finally broke the silence.**

 **Everyone was now staring at him.**

"Dude you do not just say that out loud!" Zaxx complained. "That will just bring bad luck!"

"Hope that doesn't happen to you guys." Steven hoped.

"Are you for real." Ben spoke calmly. "You've just jinx us and now even more bad luck is coming our way."

 **The screen showed a TV showing footage of what has happened to all of his men.**

" **What, no, COME BACK HERE?!" James yelled.**

"He does realize that's a TV right?" Genos pointed out.

"Probably." Saitama spoke.

" **Seems your friends aren't as loyal and as brave as you thought." A huge creature commented as he walked into view.**

" **Oh hush up and go do your job." James ordered.**

" **With pleasure." The massive beast walked off.**

 **#**

" **Hey, there's a hatch over here." Zaxx punched the hatch multiple times until it broke.**

" **I knew there was something weird about the whole defence setup." Zaxx stated.**

 **#**

 **Everyone was seen walking through the creepy hallway found under the destroyed building.**

" **This place is giving me the creeps." Rex stated.**

"I'll say, that hallway you're walking through gives me the willies." Gobber spoke.

" **Max, did you scan this part of the building while you're performed the scans?" Zaxx asked.**

" **No I didn't pick this part up during the scans sir." Max replied.**

" **Well…scan away then." Zaxx ordered.**

" **Scanning." Max spoke.**

 **Ben looked around and found an empty Coca Cola can in the middle of nowhere.**

" **Scanning complete." Inside Zaxx's helmet, a hologram displayed the interior design of the hallway they stood in. At the end of the hallway revealed some sort of large cube shaped room. In the corridor, the scans revealed white concrete tiles that stuck out from the other black ones. Booby-traps**

 **One of the white tiles had a Coca Cola can on top of it…and Ben was about to pick it up.**

"Why is it you always pick random stuff up off the ground?" Gwen wondered.

"Because I'm investigating the area." Ben replied. "And I'm also a great detective."

"Sure you are Sherlock 'Bones'." Sans rolled his eyes.

"Sans, stop it!" Papyrus shouted.

" **Wait don't!" Zaxx yelled but it was too late.**

" **I wonder who's been down here." Ben grabbed the can, only to realize it was attached to a string. The tile sunk into the ground.**

"This is why you must not touch everything!" Zaxx face palmed himself.

" **Booby-traps." Phineas whispered.**

"Hehe, booby." Mabel sniggered.

" **Uhhhhh, that wasn't my fault." Ben held his hands up and dropped the empty can. Then a two doors sprung out from the walls, trapping them in a rectangular prism. Then a type of gas was released into the air tight room.**

 **Ben changed into Gutrot.**

" **Guys!" Phineas and Rex were having a hard time breathing.**

"Bad show." Pops spoke.

" **Korra!" Zaxx had his filtration on. "The walls."**

" **It's reinforced by steel and titanium." Korra reared her right arm back.**

 **#**

 **From the outside of the trap, a huge dent appeared on the door. Then it was blasted open by Korra. She then bended the gas away from her friends while Gutrot released more oxygen into the air. Zaxx and Ferb were checking on Phineas and Rex.**

" **There alive but unconscious." Zaxx informed.**

"Oh dear." Lawrence grasped his mouth.

" **Well that sucked." Korra commented.**

" **Ferb, Ben, get Rex and Phineas back to the Convergence Jet." Zaxx ordered. "Korra and I will-"**

 **Huge rapid booming noises could be heard.**

" **Something's coming." Zaxx narrowed his eyes.**

 **At the peak of everyone's vision came a monster running towards them at high speeds.**

" **What the-!" Gutrot was slammed into the wall, knocked unconscious.**

" **Ben!" Ferb fired his shoulder cannons, but were ineffective as he was squashed into the ground.**

 **Korra reacted by blasting a stream of fire at the monster which consumed him and everything else behind him.**

 **The Avatar ceased her attack, only to be met with a soft whack to the head, though this was enough to knock her out.**

"Korra!" Tonraq yelled.

 **Zaxx ran, jumped and punched the beast in the face, causing him to step back. The monster retaliated by punching Zaxx all the way back to the stairs.**

Everyone cringed at this.

"That's gotta hurt." Monster Kid commented.

 **From Zaxx's point of view he groaned in pain and looked up to see the moon light piercing through the doorway.**

 **He looked down to see the monster right in front of him with his fist raised in the air. The beast struck and everything went black.**

 **#**

 **The camera view mimicked someone waking up from after being knocked out.**

" **Korra." Someone tried to wake her up. "Korra."**

"And then this happens again." Mako shook his head.

" **Korra." It was revealed to be Ben. "Wake up!"**

 **From another perspective view, Ben back hand slapped her, causing her to spring up in pain.**

" **Argh, can you stop doing that!" Korra rubbed her chin.**

" **What, it always works." Ben held his hands up.**

" **Ugh, where are we?" Korra and Ben got up. Phineas, Ferb and Rex were up as well.**

" **I have no idea." Ben replied. They were all inside a huge white cube.**

" **Welcome to the Evolution Creed." An unknown voice came from nowhere. Everyone looked around frantically.**

" **Up there." Rex and everyone stared at a cluster of windows right at the top of the room.**

 **#**

" **Today, we shall be conducting an experiment." James spoke. Behind him was Zaxx being held in an energy bubble? "To see if the humans of the Convergence at their archaic point of evolution,-"**

 **#**

" **-can take on a human at around their highest point of evolution." Phineas, Ferb, Rex, Ben and Korra just stared plainly at the windows.**

" **Really, because you're highly evolved humans don't really seem to be that tough." Phineas yelled.**

"Thank you for jinxing us." Rex thanked sarcastically.

"How am I jinxing you guys?" Phineas didn't understand the statement.

 **Just then, a section of the wall opened up to reveal something…sinister.**

"That's how." Ben held his hands out.

 **The monstrosity stepped into the room. It looked like a humanoid armadillo and a rhino in one. (Every enhanced human they came across of course had clothes on)**

" **Hey you're that same guy who knocked me into the wall!" Ben claimed. "That was just rude mate!"**

" **Yes, forgive me for I haven't introduced myself yet." The monster spoke in a weird way. "The name's Marhinaro, Marhinaro the Ferocious."**

" **That's great and all, not to be mean but can we get this over with?" Phineas wasn't bothered to care. "I have a dinner reservation at a restaurant in Danville, America with my girlfriend at 7:30 and I don't want to miss it since that costs me about $200."**

"Why do you care about a dinner reservation so much?" Buford asked.

"Any time I spend with my loved ones are special." Phineas and Isabella smiled at each other. "If you're a warrior, a soldier, a hero, don't take it for granted."

"You'll regret it if you did." Phineas concluded. "Also, even if we do receive $5000000 every once in a week, I prefer not wasting even a tiny fraction of it because every part counts, even the little ones."

" **Well that's too bad because I plan to keep you guys here for as long as I can." Marhinaro grinned wickedly. "Besides, it's already 7:00PM in Danville, America, how can you get there in time, even with the fastest plane in the world, it'll take you 2hrs minimum to get to America."**

"Well that's just unfortunate!" Phineas frowned in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can think of another way to spend a great time with me." Isabella cracked an innocent smiled.

"That sounded so wrong in so many ways." Zaxx commented as everyone sniggered at this statement.

"Shut up!" Isabella yelled

"That was very inappropriate you know." Phineas and Isabella averted their gaze from everyone as they were blushing furiously.

#

"Aren't they supposed to be in a different time period?" Tony pointed out. "If so, if it is 7:00PM there, then did they just go back in time?"

"The monster said it was 7:00PM IN Danville." Paradox corrected. "There is no error in the time he speaks of."

"Okay, but how did the monster know that." Natasha wondered.

"That is a story for another time." Paradox replied.

" **Wait, did you say 7:00PM." An extreme close-up on Phineas' right eye was shown as it was wide eyed. "I've been unconscious for 3 and a half hours?"**

" **Why yes, yes you have." The Ferocious beast laughed hysterically.**

" **There is only one rule in this experiment." James informed.**

"That there aren't any rules." Wheeljack guessed. "Cause that's usually what the villain always say."

" **You can only go one on one with each other." James explained the rule. "That means no help from anyone else."**

"Seems you have guessed wrong Wheeljack." Ultra Magnus smirked.

"Shut up." Wheeljack averted his gaze from his commanding officer.

" **Otherwise you'd never see your pink scaled friend ever again." James smiled. "That is all."**

" **Explain to me why I'm not in this fight?" Zaxx asked.**

" **Because, you're not human." James replied.**

 **#**

" **Like I'm going to believe that." Korra shrugged it off.**

"That's just harsh you know that." Hiccup commented.

" **But we're not going to take that chance." Ferb spoke up.**

" **I have an idea, I'll go first." Ben changed into Stinkfly and flew towards Marhinaro. While that happened, Phineas was currently, thinking about something.**

' **7:30 was the time of my dinner reservation.' Phineas thought.**

 **Stinkfly fired huge blobs of slimy goo at the monster and the floor, blinding him. He then tripped as he tried to walk while trying to wipe the disgusting substance off of his face.**

' **And it's already 7:00PM in Danville, which means I've missed the reservation.'**

"You've already stated that you know." Lars pointed out. "Also, how are you speaking without moving your lips?"

"We're actually listening to what he's thinking about." Zaxx corrected.

 **Stinkfly then morphed into Terraspin and created a devastating wind blast. With the help of the goo, Marhinaro was then blown backwards, losing his footing every time.**

' **If only the Evolution Creed hadn't sent a team of monsters to capture me.'**

 **Terraspin transformed into Heatblast and blasted a continuous wave of blazing fire at the monster as he propelled himself along the ground, circling him a few times.**

 **Heatblast then switched into Waterhazard, skidded to a stop and blasted the armoured beast with freezing water.**

"Oh I get it, you're using the natural elements in order to try to weaken the monster's armoured plating." Gwen realized. "I thought you'd just try to bash him into the wall or something."

"Let's just say you'd learn a thing or two from living with some of the smartest people in the galaxy." Ben pointed out.

"I could have done that you know." Korra mentioned herself.

 **Waterhazard transformed back into Terraspin again and blasted him with pressurized wind in order to dry him.**

' **If only the Evolution Creed could have done this earlier.'**

" **That should be enough." Terraspin switched into four arms and started beating the crap out of Marhinaro.**

' **Or waited for a few more days.'**

 **Four Arms stopped his assault as he waited for the dust cloud he created to dissipate. When it did, Marhinaro rose from the ground and punched four arms into the ground as he was twice the size of him.**

"What kind of bio-armour is that?" Holiday wondered.

"Well whatever it is, it can probably withstand anything." Max theorised.

"Don't forget about Phineas' chartarian sword." Patelliday mentioned. "That thing can cut through anything, and I mean anything."

 **The monster then picked four arms by the right leg and started slamming him into the ground. After a few slams, he then threw Ben at the wall next to the windows.**

 **Four Arms then fell onto the ground and reverted back into his original form.**

' **Then everyone would've been happy.'**

 **Ferb crunched his face, stepped forward and armed all of his weapons in his arsenal. He aimed and fired everything at the monster, large explosions going off everywhere around him. Marhinaro stepped out of the flames and charged at Ferb.**

" **Full shields!" Ferb yelled as he formed an X with his arms over his body and head. The humanoid armadillo/rhinoceros punched Ferb, sending him flying over the others towards the other side of the humongous room.**

' **We wouldn't need to come here'**

 **Everyone stared at Ferb as he flew over them and scaped his feet along the floor on the other side of the room. They twisted back around, only to find a huge scaly ball heading their way.**

' **They would've kept their building up for a little while longer.'**

"A little while longer?" James raised an eyebrow. "Sound's very promising."

 **While thinking about this, everyone then jumped out of the way, except for Phineas, who just leaned to the left, viewing the gigantic ball as everything was seen in slow-motion.**

"That is just pure epicness right there guys!" Michelangelo partly shouted.

 **In normal time, the ball rolled towards Ferb and slammed into the wall. Luckily Ferb managed to jump out of the way before getting crushed.**

' **We wouldn't need to worry about them.'**

 **Ferb fired everything he has left at the beast while side stepping to the left and right, avoiding being crushed by the humongous fist.**

' **They wouldn't need to worry about us.'**

 **Ferb did a backflip, unleashed the double blades on both arms and charged at the beast. Ferb attempted to cut Marhinaro's right leg, but was ineffective. Ferb's shoulder laser cannons spun around 180 °and blasted the humanoid armadillo/rhinoceros behind him before Marhinaro can do anything to him.**

 **Ferb spun around and jumped towards Marhinaro's face in an attempt to slice his head open. The monster responded by ramming his horn into him, striking him with full force into the ground.**

' **We wouldn't need to waste our time.'**

"Actually it's just your time since you're the one who's-" Stoick tried to correct the statement.

"Uh chief." Fishlegs warned. "Now may not be a great time."

"What, why wouldn't it be-" Stoick shut himself as he realized a great number of people were staring at him.

 **Ferb tried to get up, only to be punched into the ground at full force, the crater spreading ever wider. The British man was knocked out cold.**

 **Rex frowned as he started to walk, then run towards the creature. In doing so, he created his Punk Busters, the Big Fat Sword on his right arm and the Block Party on the other.**

"Since when can you make three types of machines in one go?" Tuck wondered.

"I've been practicing my fighting skills and my concentration over my powers for a while now." Rex smiled with pride.

"In other words, you asked Phineas, Ferb and Zaxx to give you an upgrade." Six corrected.

"Noooooooooooo." Rex looked away.

"That's pretty much accurate." Phineas confirmed.

"Damn it." Rex blurted out.

 **Rex tried to slice and dice him open, but Marhinaro was too quick for him, despite his size and bulkiness. When Rex did get a good hit on him, the Big Fat Sword broke. Rex stared in shock at his shattered blade, then shielded himself with the Block Party as he took a hit from the beast.**

' **Those idiots.'**

 **Generator Rex kicked the monster in the head, making him stumble and crash into the wall. He then formed the Slam Cannon, armed it and fired multiple shots.**

' **They've ruined everything.'**

 **Marhinaro rose from the dust cloud, curled up into a ball and charged at Rex. The EVO switched his arms into Smack Hands, caught the ball from under and threw it over his body.**

' **And all of this just to study my body.'**

"That sounds weird when your brother says it." Stacy commented.

"Yes, yes it does." Candace agreed.

 **Marhinaro rolled and spun around. Rex activated the combat drill mode on his right arm and punched the spinning ball of death, a shockwave emitting from the two that shook the entire room.**

' **To know how it works.'**

 **Marhinaro uncurled and stood up, staring down at the ground for some reason, probably tired. Rex jumped up in the air and attempted to stomp on the monster.**

' **The Evolution Creed.'**

 **Once the EVO was close enough, Marhinaro showed his face to Rex, a face of that of a serial killer.**

 **The enhanced human caught Rex by the foot and started to repeatedly slam him into the ground just like Ben. He stopped his assault and left Rex there to rot in the crater Marhinaro has created with Rex's body.**

' **They will pay dearly for their crimes against humanity.'**

"Do you really have to make everything dramatic?" Jeremy asked.

Phineas shrugged his shoulders in response.

 **Korra stepped forward, leaving Phineas to his thoughts as his face showed no emotion.**

' **And to all other life in the cosmos.'**

 **Korra's eyes began to glow as she propelled herself using aerokinesis and blasted fireballs at the monstrosity while circling around him multiple times.**

' **For creating such horrid beings.'**

 **Korra blasted herself in the air and performed the axe-kick on Marhinaro, fire and air blasting everywhere across the room. Surprisingly, no one got burnt.**

' **And worst of all.'**

 **Korra backflipped away from the beast and blasted a continuous stream of fire and air at the beast, the humongous flames splitting off into three directions, one almost burning Phineas in the process.**

The room fell silent as everyone stared in awe at the massive light show Korra's putting on.

"That…is…awesome." Donatello whispered.

 **Phineas just stepped to the left as he viewed all three continuous streams of fire and air.**

 **#**

' **For ruining the plans I had today, and everyone else's plans for the day.'**

 **Korra shifted her foot, trying to add more fuel towards the fire and air. She ceased her attack and tried something different. Straight afterwards, she stomped on the ground, creating a gigantic crack that spreads along the metal plating towards Marhinaro.**

 **The monster crossed his arms to form an X as a metal column shot out from the ground, striking him in the arms as he was pushed back. Marhinaro then jumped high into the air.**

 **Korra spun around, grabbed the metal wall and ripped off a huge chunk of it. She then threw it at Marhinaro, but had no effect as he smashed through the chunk of metal. The beast then curled up into a ball and spun vertically.**

 **Korra created a metal barrier and punched a hole through the middle, big enough for her hand to fit through. She then blasted a stream of fire and air through the hole in an attempt to stop the spinning ball of doom. Marhinaro broke through the shield, knocking Korra unconscious again.**

" **So much for the Convergence." Marhinaro commented. "You're not as strong as you think."**

"If this is humanity's strongest heroes, then humanity has definitely humiliated themselves." Warlord Gar stated.

"The term 'strongest' doesn't always apply to brute strength alone you know." Optimus Prime mentioned the quote. "The many famous quotes of Phineas Flynn."

"Whatever." Gar brushed it off.

#

"A pity that the strongest heroes of humanity can't stand up to evolution."

 **Marhinaro turned around to see Phineas standing there in the middle of the room, his face still filled with no emotion.**

" **And the mighty Phineas Flynn." Marhinaro sarcastically applauded. "What good are you if you're the weakest of the Convergence Warriors?"**

" **The term 'strongest' doesn't always apply to brute strength alone you know." Phineas walked slowly towards the humanoid armadillo/rhinoceros.**

" **Pff, I doubt it." The monster brushed it off.**

"Me too." Snotlout nodded his head. He was then knocked out cold by Astrid.

" **I mean, you just have a puny sword and a tiny shield, what damage can you do with that? Once I've killed you, I'll go into a killing spree for a week!" The horrifying creature curled up into a ball and rolled towards Phineas at high speeds.**

"A puny sword that is made out of chartarian metal, the strongest substance in the entire multiverse." Tony smirked.

"And a tiny shield that is made out of the same substance as my shield." Steve pointed out.

"Along with a chemical compound found only in Adamantium and Vibranium that strengthens their molecular bonds, making it virtually indestructible." Samuel mentioned.

" **My 'tiny' shield is comprised of vibranium." While speaking, Phineas grabbed his shield with his right hand, kneeled down and created an energy field as flat as possible.**

" **This metal has a chemical compound found only in Adamantium and Vibranium which strengthens the molecular bonds of the metal." The monster tried to run him over, but the energy shield was too strong. While circling around the blue energy barrier, Marhinaro tried to run him over again, and again, and again, and again, and again.**

" **Along with the ability to absorb kinetic energy, it's known to be the strongest metal on the planet." The monster grew tired of this, unraveled himself and attempted to punch the barrier.**

" **And I also added an energy shield that mimics the properties of this metal." Phineas saw this coming, grabbed his sword with his left hand, retracted the energy field, turned and jumped over the fist before it collided with him.**

 **In slow-motion, Phineas ran along the right arm of the massive beast. Once he reached the bicep, he jumped and spun around with his sword in a 360° motion.**

 **Phineas landed on the ground, kneeling down on the left leg with his sword and shield held out to the side. In the background, Marhinaro wrapped his wound with his left hand and screamed in pain after losing his entire right arm.**

"How can he even cut through something so large in one swing?" Mildew wondered. "He must not be a human, but a demon."

"He's half human." Asami corrected. "And half alien."

"What's that, a type of demon?" Alvin thought.

"No, an alien is an extra-terrestrial." Gamora informed.

"What now?" Stoick was confused.

"It means they come from space." Gwen elaborated. "In other words, the stars."

"Oh." Gobber realized.

" **He's a fun fact about my 'puny sword." Phineas turned around and stood his ground against the beast.**

" **What, my armour is indestructible!" The monster growled as he looked away for a moment in order to check his wound. "How is that even possible?"**

"It's not indestructible anymore?" Frisk commented.

 **When he spun around and looked up, Phineas was already in the air and was about to strike. Phineas then brought his sword down onto the other arm, severing it from the body.**

" **My sword is comprised of chartarian metal." Phineas backflipped away from Marhinaro, avoiding the foot of the monster.**

"Isn't it supposed to be comprised of Vibranium?" Connie raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, that's just a rumour." Phineas told the truth.

" **The strongest metal-" Phineas raised his sword up close to his face. "-in the entire multiverse."**

"The entire multiverse." Steven's eyes shined like stars. "Even better!"

 **Phineas then charged at the monster and swung his sword.**

 **#**

 **The screen was dark, and white thin lines began to appear every second.**

 **#**

 **Phineas was just standing still like nothing ever happened. The monster in the background was doing the same, though after a few second, his entire body fell apart, hundreds of pieces of flesh all perfectly cut.**

Everyone cringed at the blood and gore they've just witnessed.

James was the most shocked out of all the people, but not because of the gore, he's just shocked at how Phineas managed to cut Marhinaro into millions of pieces.

"And this is what happens when you make Phineas mad." Ben commented.

"Too bad no one listens." Rex added.

 **James was stunned as he stared wide eyed at the sight before him.**

" **Marhinaro…the strongest…of the Evolution Creed." James stuttered. "Killed…by a half human."**

" **This is practically what you get for making Phineas angry." James turned slowly to see Zaxx sitting down with his legs crossed, leaning on his left arm.**

" **Behind you." Zaxx smirked under his helmet.**

 **James didn't know what the alien meant as he turned around, only to be met with a vibranium shield just millimetre away from his face as it broke through the reinforced windows. (This obviously happened in slow-motion)**

"That was a ballistic glass panel, about 4cm thick!" James was stunned. "How can a shield break through that?!"

"Uh hello, indestructible shield plus Phineas' strength and technique plus Mecha Gauntlets equals total annihilation." Frisk smirked.

"Mecha Gauntlets?" Asriel raised an eyebrow.

"Kid." Phineas pointed at his Mecha Gauntlets on his left hand as he waved it around. The gauntlet looked like a simple glove, except it was glowing and all the glowing lines were linked up to something on the back of his hand. The lines had a similar pattern to that of Rex's glowing lines while creating a machine.

"Cool." Asriel stared in awe.

 **The shield sped past him and rammed itself into a power generator of some sort. The energy field containing Zaxx glitched a bit, then disappeared completely. Zaxx grabbed the shield, ran towards the crazy scientist and caught him by the collar.**

 **Zaxx then jumped out of the room, with James in his right hand and the shield in the other and landed on the ground, creating another crater beneath him. The scientist was practically screaming like an 8 year old girl as he held on to Zaxx's right arm for dear life.**

Everyone sniggered, much to James' dismay.

 **When the screaming died down, he then noticed Phineas glaring down at him while he was standing right in front of him.**

" **Zaxx, is anyone coming to pick this crazy scientist up?" Phineas asked, his voice barely audible.**

" **Max called in Providence once you chopped that guy into pieces." Zaxx replied.**

" **Good." Phineas kneeled down to stared into James' eyes at eye level. "Don't ever send monsters to capture me ever again, please."**

 **James looked away for a moment. "Okay."**

"So intense." Michelangelo whispered.

 **#**

 **James was being escorted by two Providence agents into a Providence Fighter Jet.**

 **The screen zoomed out to show The Keep hovering over what was once the Evolution Creed's base of operation, with a few scout ships there and there.**

 **#**

 **Phineas was staring at the man being escorted to one of the ships, then accessed his highly advance phone and called someone.**

" **Hey Isabelle." The man turned and walked off.**

" **Hi Phineas, whatcha doin?" Isabella replied.**

" **What time is it in Danville?" Phineas asked.**

" **It's 7:20 why'd you ask?" Isabella was puzzled.**

"Well oh crud." Phineas commented.

" **Ah geez." Phineas whispered. "Sorry Isabella, but it looks like we're going to have to cancel our night out."**

"Bummer." Korra spoke. "I was hoping to see how their date would go out."

" **Why?" Isabella was confused.**

" **Well for one, I missed the dinner reservation I've planned." Phineas explained. "And any other places in Danville that would be a good place to hang out would most likely to be closed."**

" **Oh well that's okay. We can just watch a movie on the huge screen TV in the living room of the mansion." Isabella suggested.**

" **Oh okay then." Phineas brightened up at this.**

" **Phineas, I've been meaning to ask." Isabella wondered. "What took you guys so long?"**

" **I'll talk about it once I get home." Phineas replied. "Right now, I need to have a chat with my team."**

" **Okay, bye."**

" **Bye." Phineas hung up and looked up straight to see the rest of the Convergence hanging out near the Convergence Jet.**

" **I'm going to feel that one tomorrow." Ben rubbed his shoulder in pain.**

" **I can't believe we've got beaten that easily by a monster." Korra remarked.**

"Yeah you guys did." Kevin (Steven Universe) spoke. "Those guys suck."

"And you suck balls kid." Sans grinned.

"ARGH!" Papyrus "THAT IS TOTALLY INAPPROPRIATE." (He speaks like that and I've made that mistake in some previous chapters)

" **Yeah, a monster with bio armour that's near indestructible and can roll up into a ball and squish you." Zaxx mentioned.**

" **You guys didn't get beaten by the monster." Phineas overheard the conversation. "You guys won by weakening Marhinaro's armour so that I can finish it off."**

" **It's not how you do it, it's what you do that matters." Phineas quoted.**

"Yet again, another famous quote from Phineas Flynn." Iron Fist stated.

" **Yes, yes it is." Rex smirked.**

" **Now let's go home, I have a movie to watch with Isabella and I'm definitely not going to miss that." Phineas entered the Convergence Jet through the back.**

 **#**

 **From the distance, the Convergence Jet was hovering in the air as an energy field consumed the ship from the inside, then took back to Danville.**

 **The camera view slowly back up a bit to reveal someone standing on a branch of one of the trees.**

 **The screen showed Khyber monitoring the wreckage of the Evolution Creed with a binocular of some sort.**

"Khyber, what are you doing all the way out there?" Max asked.

"Even if I knew, I probably wouldn't tell you." The huntsman replied.

 **The alien bounty hunter jumped off from the branch, disappearing from sight.**

 **#**

 **A huge starship was seen parked somewhere in a subtropical forest near the Himalayas.**

"They were so close, yet far away at the same time." Tenzin muttered.

 **Inside the control room, Armageddon was sitting in his throne chair, having a drink of whatever he was drinking.**

 **Khyber entered the room.**

" **Were you able to make contact with James Cilise?" Armageddon asked.**

" **No, someone else beat us to him." Khyber placed the highly advance binocular on the table and tapped on the button on top of the device. Then a holographic video show the Convergence exiting the jet.**

" **The Convergence." Retronix cursed.**

 **After a while of viewing the video, it showed Korra stomping the ground and destroying the entire building in the process. Everyone gasped and murmured about this.**

" **That was the same person who deflected the Kraken's attack." (The warship is named the Kraken)**

" **Are they really that strong?"**

" **We don't stand a chance against them."**

"Well what do you know, they're afraid of us." Buford grinned.

"Yes, all but one." Isabella mentioned. "Armageddon."

" **Sir, are you really thinking about taking on the Convergence?" Retronix asked frantically. "I mean we might be able to handle another Quantum Shard person, but a group of people capable of destroying entire buildings, you're not serious right?!"**

 **Armageddon placed his cup of drink on the table next to him and sat their motionless for a moment.**

" **Uhh, sir." The murmuring and the whispers has died down.**

 **Armageddon stood up. "The Convergence are outnumbered 1 to 100, but we are highly outmatched and outgunned."**

"Yeah, those guys don't stand a chance." Leonardo stated.

" **Zaxx stands with titans, I must do the same if I am to succeed." Armageddon made his decision. "I would like to send a message."**

 **Just then a few floating surveillance cameras in a spherical form hovered in the air.**

"I think I know what he's planning to do." Steve realized.

"What is it?" Natasha wondered.

"He's planning to team up with other supervillains in an attempt to take down the Convergence, just like the Cabal and us." Steve explained.

"Do you think he'll betray them like Red Skull did with the Cabal?" Tony pointed out.

"Don't know, we'll just have to wait and find out." Steve replied.

 **The floating surveillance camera were seen exiting the warship and flying off to who knows where.**

" **Hello, if you are receiving this signal, take it as a sign of my respect."**

 **#**

 **One of the surveillance cameras displayed a holographic recording of Armageddon's message to a very familiar person's head.**

"Van Kleiss." Rex frowned.

"That was…very expected actually." Van Kliss admitted.

" **And a call to arms." The camera hovered to the left. "Time and again you have been kept from your rightful place by these so called Convergence Warriors."**

" **As we are unable to put aside our petty differences."**

 **The screen changed to show another camera showing the same recording message to a man wearing a black metallic helmet. (Screen only shows the head)**

"Miles Dredd!" Max and Steel were shocked as hell. "So that's how we're playing a major role in the show."

"Max and Steel teaming up with the Convergence to take down Miles Dredd and the dreadful Armageddon." Steel narrated. "I like the sound of that."

" **You want your fates to change."**

 **The screen showed another camera displaying the recording message to a woman with a very dark violet armoured face.**

"Black Knight." White Knight growled.

"I've been wondering where that little nasty bitch went." Bobo pointed out.

"I'm right here you know."

Everyone turned to see Black Knight in her EVO form.

"Oh, it's you." Holiday frowned.

"Just to tell you, I meant every word I said." Bobo confirmed.

"Whatever." Black Knight replied.

" **If you want the world to tremble before you."**

 **The screen then changed to show a man with a green squid like face. The surveillance camera played the recorded message.**

"Vilgax, I thought he was dead!" Ben stared wide eyed.

"I'm still very much alive."

Everyone turned to see said squid like man.

"Oh, hi there." Ben greeted him sarcastically.

Vilgax snarled back at him.

" **Stand at my side, join the Contamilium."**

 **The screen showed Armageddon again.**

" **And together, we shall destroy the Convergence." Armageddon curled his left hand in a fist and raised it in the air.**

" **And anyone else that stands in our way." The screen focused on his face.**

 **Everything went black.**

"Welp now I know what we're going to the once we get back home." Phineas spoke.

"Yeah, kick Armageddon's ass." Buford murmured.

"I've been wondering." Steven raised an eyebrow. "What's an ass?"

"That my friend is something you'll learn another day." Baljeet spoke up.

"Okay now for another episode." Sam played the next episode.

 _ **PHINEAS FLYNN**_

 _ **Phineas is equipped with a sword made out of chartarian, the strongest alloy in the entire universe, A vibranium shield capable of creating energy fields just as strong and can stretch over an entire city (precise measurements are unknown), Nano titanium and Kevlar armour that protects his body and limbs, a pair of Anti-Gravity Boots that increases his speed and allows his to walk on any surface (wall, ceilings, ice etc) and Mecha Gloves that allows him to punch harder and lift heavy objects that are considered impossible for a normal human to do.**_

 _ **His Nano titanium and Kevlar armour provides protection yes, but it also manipulates the molecular structure of his bones and muscle to become stronger, without killing him of course (Yes, his father actually designed a suit of armour capable of messing with the molecular structure of the hosts body). The armour also creates a thin energy field that surrounds his body, just millimetres from the skin.**_

 _ **The thin energy field plus the manipulation of his molecular structure makes his body much denser then usual, making him resistance to the dust and air molecules that keeps smashing into his face when running at speeds of 200 mph.**_

 _ **This also allows him to withstand tank shells being shot at him.**_


	8. S1 EP4 Part 1: The world of EVOs

_**Indestructible sword and shield, plus Mecha Gloves and Anit-Gravity Boots, plus nano titanium and Kevlar armour and tough muscle and bone equals one badass person. Do not underestimate Phineas Flynn.**_

 _ **Also here are the Convergence's alias.**_

 _ **Phineas Flynn – Phineas Flynn**_

 _ **Ferb Fletcher – Ferb Fletcher**_

 _ **Korra – The Avatar**_

 _ **Ben Tennyson – Ben 10**_

 _ **Rex Salazar – Generator Rex**_

 _ **Zaxx – Zaxx**_

 _ **Isabella Garcia-Shapiro – Black Archer**_

 _ **Buford Van Stomm– The Berserker**_

 _ **Perry – Perry the Platypus**_

 _ **Baljeet Tjinder– Baljeet**_

 _ **S1 EP4 Part 1: The world of EVOs**_

 **(Think of this cartoon show like a Dreamworks animation show like Dragons Riders of Berk)**

 **The screen now changed to show the neighbourhood of the Convergence sometime around dusk, the camera view just along the road in an angle to the Mansion.**

"What a beautiful view." Toriel commented.

"Just like the first time we exited the Underground." Asgore added.

 **Then a black van came into view and was parked alongside the road, just on the other side of the Convergence Mansion.**

"Black vans to indicate they're the supervillains' cliché." Ben stated.

 **The back door and the doors to the driver and front seat opened up, about six people were accounted for. They approached the gates of the Convergence Mansion and jumped over it which were 10ft in height.**

"Okay those are definitely not humans." Rex confirmed.

 **The people in black clothing and wearing ninja masks approached the walls of the mansion and started to scale it. Around the second floor, one of them unraveled its claw, made a circle cut in the window and carefully removed the unwanted glass. The person stuck its hand through the window and opened it from the inside.**

"THAT IS A SMART WAY OF GETTING INSIDE!" Papyrus commented.

"Oh sure it is." Monster Kid rolled his eyes.

 **The six entered the top floor of the mansion stealthily.**

"I should really install a security defence system." Zaxx spoke out.

"You think?" Rex raised an eyebrow.

 **One of them looked around the cross section of the corridor to the right to see Isabella sitting on a chaise lounge chair reading a book, her bow and her belt quivers on the floor beside the chair. The main double L-shaped staircase to the 1** **st** **and ground floors were just to the right of her.**

 **The camera view focused on Isabella as she turned to the next page. During this time, the six unknown adversaries, as quietly as they can, crawled across the hallway.**

"No point for stealth." Korra stated. "Once you've entered the mansion, Isabella's already knows you're there."

 **After a few seconds, Isabella looked towards the left corner of her eyes and smirked.**

 **She closed her book.**

Fishlegs gasped. "She already knows they're there. How can she know, I mean they were so…silent?"

"Whatever it is, I like it." Astrid commented. "Seems like I'm not the only woman who can chop a man's balls off."

This made all the male humans and other male alien species wince in psychological pain, especially Snotlout.

 **The screen showed the six people approaching a spiral staircase somewhere at the back in section one of the mansion. Instead of taking the stairs, they just jumped down from the top to the first level.**

 **#**

 **The group sped past the highly advance engineering laboratory on the first floor, behind the elevators, section two of the mansion. Baljeet and Rex were inside.**

 **Rex was seen being pulled out of a machine similar to that of a tomograph.**

" **The nanite upgrade is complete." Baljeet spoke. "Now you don't have to worry about your machines being disassembled during battle when stressed and tired."**

" **Thanks Ferb, I appreciate it." Rex thanked him.**

"Wow, they're good." Caesar commented.

"They seem to know a lot more about nanites then we do." Holiday pointed out.

"What, are you jealous?" Six raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Not at all." Holiday replied.

#

"About time I got that upgrade." Rex muttered.

"I never knew you could manipulate nanites." Phineas was surprised.

"I learn from the best." Baljeet replied.

 **The six then crawled past the kitchen on the first floor, in front of the elevators, section two of the mansion. Korra, Ben and Zaxx were preparing their own meals.**

 **(The elevators are in their own separate corridor)**

 **Zaxx was blending a smoothie, Ben was heating up the spaghetti they had for lunch earlier today in the microwave and Korra was making a plain old sandwich.**

"SPAGHETTI, GOOD CHOICE MY FRIEND!" Papyrus commented.

"Bone- apatite." Sans winked at the readers of the fan fiction. (He can break the fourth wall)

"URGH!" Papyrus groaned.

 **Korra opened the refrigerator, but didn't find what she was looking for.**

" **Hey, where's the peanut butter?!" Korra yelled.**

"This sounds familiar." The Hulk stated.

"The time when you butter of peanuts was stolen by the theft known as Hawkeye." Thor mentioned.

"Oh yeah." The Hulk snarled at Clint.

"Uhhhhh no hard feelings." Clint raised his hands to his chest.

" **I have no idea." Zaxx drank from the container.**

"Zaxx, you don't drink from the container." Phineas stated.

"Why can't I? I mean no one's using it after me." Zaxx shrugged his shoulders.

"You just don't." Ben spoke up.

" **I saw Buford coming in here and taking something out from the fridge." Ben mentioned. "Maybe he took it."**

 **Korra frowned. "That little-"**

 **#**

 **A punching bag was being shown getting mauled by someone. The screen then show Phineas throwing rapid and powerful punches at said punching bag.**

" **Mmmmm." Buford was seen dipping bread biscuits in the peanut butter and gulping it down.**

"You are dead my friend." Hiccup stated.

"Shut up." Buford muttered and looked away.

 **The entire private gym was shown, Buford was sitting on a round lounge chair on the second level and Ferb and Vanessa were sitting on a sofa watching the news channel of J. Jonah Jameson ranting about something 'bad' the Convergence did on the ground floor.**

" **This just in, the Convergence have done it again!" Jameson shouted. "Property damage, resisting arrest, you name it!"**

" **What an idiot." Vanessa commented.**

Spider Man face palmed himself while his friends shook their heads.

#

"Such a weirdo." April commented.

 **Phineas was hard at work in the gym on the ground floor.**

"So that's some of the areas of the Mansion." Steven rubbed his chin. "I like it."

 **The six were seen hiding in the shadows near the entrance of the gym on the first floor.**

" **There he is." One of them spoke.**

" **So how should we do this?" Behind the group, someone stepped down from the double L-shaped staircase and walked towards the group as silently as she could.**

"No one gets past me." Isabella stated. "No one."

"Not even the stealthiest ninja in the world?" Michelangelo eyes brightened.

"Not even them." Isabella smirked.

" **We take out the light and strike in the darkness." The woman behind them stopped her trek and stayed in the shadows. (All the lights on the first and ground floor were off for some reason)**

" **What about the others?" The mysterious person behind them reared her bow, with an arrow in her right hand.**

 **The six heard this and spun around, only for two of them to be met with a net. They stumbled backwards and tripped over the glass railing, falling onto the carpet floor on ground level.**

 **This got everyone's attention in the room.**

" **Has anyone ever told you to knock?" Buford threw the peanut butter at them, but was smashed to pieces by one of them. "Heads up."**

"There goes the peanut butter." Baljeet commented.

 **Buford grabbed the axe next to him and charged at the group. The said person who smashed the peanut butter crawled along the walls and now engaged in combat with Buford.**

 **While that happened, Isabella easily dodged the claws that sliced the air everywhere around her.**

 **Two blades shot out into view. Isabella then blocked the claws then used her knife in her left hand to parry away the other set of claws.**

 **She then kicked the monster in the stomach, making the person stumble to the glass railing. Isabella then tackled the person as they flipped over the railing.**

 **Two grappling hooks, one on each side, were fired at the edge of the ceiling. Isabella dangled on the energy cables while the other fell onto the ground. Isabella grabbed another arrow from her bow and launched it, creating another net that surrounded the monster.**

 **The other two trapped in a net were gone. They must have clawed their way out.**

 **Isabella grabbed a carbyne arrow from one of her belt quivers and launched it, hitting the alarm button to warn the others.**

 **#**

 **Phineas was busy dealing with two of the unknown adversaries.**

 **He kicked one of them in the head as the person tried to punch him, then grabbed the other by the neck and pulled the ID mask off.**

" **No." Phineas stared in shock.**

"What, what is it that would be so terrifying!" Tuffnut wondered.

"You do realize that is happening in the future right?" Astrid pointed out.

"Well yeah…maybe." Ruffnut replied. "I don't know. Why'd you ask?"

"Well if this iAstrid shouted.

future,then are they supposed to know?!" pulled the mask off.

tting the alarm abbed another arrow and launches happening in the future, then how are they supposed to know?!" Astrid shouted.

 **The screen changed to show a mutated form of Adyson snarling at him. She had three spines poking out from each cheek, her jaw were split in two and her eight eyes were just plain black, no pupils.**

The Convergence and the scout teams gasped at this.

"Uhg, what happened to me?!" Adyson wondered.

"Wait, does that mean we're mutate and deformed as well?!" Ginger realized.

The Fireside Ninjas screamed.

 **As Adyson tried to scratch him, Phineas then punched her in the head, making her stumble to the floor.**

"Sorry about that?" Phineas apologized.

"It's okay, you have many reasons to defend yourselves." Adyson replied.

 **Phineas turned to face his second opponent. The woman realized their cover was blown and she just took off her ID mask, revealing it to be Ginger. She has four tiny horns, a jaw that splat in two and dark green eyes, no pupils.**

 **The other four also revealed their identities. Gretchen was with Buford, Holly was still tired up and Katie and Milly were in a heated battle with Ferb and Vanessa.**

 **They were all deformed and mutated.**

" **This just got complicated." Vanessa stepped back a bit.**

"No exactly." Ferb corrected. "We tend to deal with stuff much more complicated than that."

"Like what exactly?" Vanessa wondered.

"A whole new level of complicated." Buford spoke up.

"That didn't even make sense at all." Vanessa stated.

 **Then everything went black.**

"Eww, gross!" Holly cringed.

"How did we even end up like that?" Katie wondered.

"All we be revealed later on." Paradox spoke.

#

"I wonder what happened to the Fireside Ninjas." Leonardo rubbed his chin.

"It could mutagen." Donatello theorised.

"Or maybe they're one of those EVO monsters." Michelangelo brought up.

"Wow, for once you actually said something that wasn't completely stupid." Raphael commented.

"Well thank you Ra – Hey!" Michelangelo frowned.

 **Ben, Zaxx, and Korra entered the private gym.**

 **A title popped up on the bottom edge of the screen.**

 **'The world of EVOs'**

"The world of EVOs, hmmmmm definitely Van Kleiss." Six muttered.

" **Someone sounded the alarm!" Zaxx shouted. "What's going – Whoa what the heck?!"**

" **Are those…the Fireside Ninjas?!" Ben turned into Wildvine and trapped Katie and Milly.**

 **They both struggled to escape the grasp of Wildvine, until Milly of them spat fire and his head.**

" **ARGH FIRE!" Wildvine squirmed. He was then splashed by water. (Obviously by Korra.)**

"Wow, they're on fire." Toriel grinned.

URGGHHH!" Papyrus grabbed his skull in annoyance while Sans and Toriel sniggered.

"Man I love this woman." Sans whispered.

 **Korra created slab shackles to bind Katie and Milly in place, reaching up to their mouths so they can't spit anything else at them.**

 **Zaxx karate chopped Ginger in the head, careful not to break her skull in the process. (Zaxx doesn't has his armour on)**

" **Subdue only…Buford!" Phineas grabbed hold of Adyson from behind, her arms trapped in his vice like grip.**

"I may not be smart, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid." Buford muttered.

" **Hey, even I'm not that stupid to kill my own friend!" Buford now had his axe placed on his back.**

 **Gretchen spat a type of chemical goo at Buford. He evaded the attack and spun around to see the goo disintegrating part of the wall.**

" **Though I don't think they think the same way as we do." Buford turned around, only to get tackled by Gretchen.**

 **Before Gretchen got the chance to maul her own friend, she was hit by an explosive seed which released a type a gas into her face.**

 **Buford looked over the floor to see Wildvine smiling at him. Rex and Baljeet have now entered the fight.**

" **Don't worry, its non-lethal gas!" Wildvine shouted.**

 **Just then Gretchen jumped over the glass railing and tackled Wildvine to the ground.**

"I don't think non-lethal gas works on us anymore." Gretchen pointed out.

"You think." Milly raised an eyebrow.

" **Wait, are those the Fireside Ninjas." Baljeet noticed.**

" **Yes, yes they are." Rex placed his goggles over his eyes and scanned the conditions of their bodies.**

 **(Through Rex's goggles)**

" **No heat signatures." Rex switched settings. "And a whole lot of active nanites."**

"Their EVOs." Holiday realized.

"But how are they EVOs in the first place?" Bobo wondered.

"There's only one person in the world who can turn people and animals into EVOs." Rex frowned. "Van Kleiss."

Everyone glared at the king of EVOs.

"Oh please, what would I want with a bunch of useless girls." Van Kleiss retorted.

" **In other words." Baljeet stared at him, expecting him to have the answer.**

" **They're EVOs." Rex went to the left.**

 **#**

" **Hey!"**

 **Wildvine's face was cut into pieces. His face grew as fast as it was being shredded.**

" **Cut it out!"**

 **His face was sliced into four.**

" **I mean it!"**

 **His face was chopped up once more.**

"You do realize you can just use your legs to bind my arms and legs right." Gretchen brought up the legs.

"Yes, yes I do." Ben stared at the screen with no emotion.

" **Wait a minute. What am I talking about of course I can?!"**

 **Wildvine used his legs to bind Gretchen's arms and legs together. Before Gretchen could spit anything, Rex came up to her and placed his left hand on her scalp.**

 **Blue mini circuits appeared on her head as some of her deformed features began to dissipate, but stopped as she only now has grey skin and six dark violet eyes, no pupils.**

" **Wait…only halfway." Rex was wide eyed.**

 **Wildvine lets go of Gretchen as she was knocked unconscious.**

"Halfway, but how?" Rex was shocked. "They weren't even EVOs in the first place."

"Don't worry Rex. Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and I will find a cure." Zaxx assured. "We always do."

 **Rex went to cure the others.**

 **#**

 **Isabella blocked the attacked and sliced Holly's cheek with her bow.**

" **Sorry about that." Isabella apologized.**

"Don't worry about it, you have your reasons." Holly spoke.

 **As Holly was about to attack once more, her mouth went wide open as her deformed features began to shrink away. The camera view shifted to the right to show Rex holding her left hand, with blue mini circuits covering her lower part of her arm.**

 **Just like Gretchen, the healing process stopped halfway, now only having grey skin and five dark blue eyes, no pupils. She was knocked out cold.**

 **#**

 **Rex then moved on to Ginger, Adyson, Katie and Milly. Just like Gretchen and Holly, they were only half cured.**

" **Korra, those carpets were expensive you know." Zaxx inspected the damages of the gym.**

 **He then noticed that Korra was staring at him with an unamused face.**

" **You know what, the carpets were outdated anyways." Zaxx blurted out.**

Many of the audience sniggered at this.

"Just like the time you reminded the Hulk about using the doors." Clint mentioned.

"Yeah, I'd prefer not talking about that." Tony replied as he noticed the Hulk was breathing deeply on his neck.

" **No…I…they weren't even EVOs…in the first place." Rex stuttered.**

" **Don't worry Rex, you did your part." Phineas spoke up. Zaxx was carrying Adyson and Ginger over his shoulders.**

" **Let's get them to the infirmary." Phineas ordered.**

 **#**

" **I did a scan on the genetic coding of their bodies and the nanites inside them." The screen focused on Adyson's face.**

"Eww, I look like a dead disgusting humanoid spider." Adyson cringed.

"Ehem."

Adyson spun around to see a humanoid spider with five eyes, six arms and wearing a red outfit with pantaloons at the bottom.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Adyson apologized.

Muffet hissed at the Fireside Ninja.

 **It then changed to show the Convergence and the Thunderous Three (minus Perry)**

" **Rex, you absorbed all the active nanites in their bodies, curing their secondary mutation." Phineas tapped on the holographic projections. "Though the primary mutation is caused by something else."**

" **Sir, Perry the Platypus is at the gates." Max brought up a hologram showing Perry standing before the gates.**

" **Let him in." Phineas ordered.**

" **Yes sir."**

 **#**

 **The gates opened and Perry walked along the humongous path towards the Mansion.**

 **#**

" **We can probably make a cure in a couple of hours." Zaxx informed them.**

" **Do we know any person who can cause something like this?" Isabella asked.**

" **I don't know anything about the primary mutation." Rex spoke up. "But I do know that there is only one man on this planet that can turned other living beings into EVOs."**

" **Who." Buford wondered.**

"Me." Van Kleiss whispered.

 **Chattering could be heard and everyone looked to see Perry at the door.**

" **Oh there you are Perry." Baljeet greeted him. "How did everything go at the Plumbers?"**

"So that's where he's been." Mabel realized.

 **Perry chattered in response and showed something to them. A flash drive.**

"Have you ever thought of giving him a universal translator?" Dipper suggested.

"Perry prefers not to have one, and we got along with that so yeah." Korra replied.

" **A present from the Plumbers." Zaxx walked forward to take the flash drive.**

" **Is it good thing?" Korra asked.**

 **Perry shook his head.**

 **Zaxx placed the USB on the table and Max began to scan it. What came next was quite surprising.**

 **A holographic projection popped up, displaying Armageddon's recorded message.**

"Armageddon, of course it had to be him." Amethyst commented.

" **Armageddon." Zaxx muttered.**

" **Hello, if you are receiving this signal, take it as a sign of my respect." Armageddon spoke. "And a call to arms."**

" **Time and again you have been kept from your rightful place by these so called Convergence Warriors." Armageddon informed. "As we are unable to put aside our petty differences."**

 **The screen became dark, showing the recorded message of Armageddon in the middle of the screen.**

" **You want your fates to change."**

" **If you want the world to tremble before you."**

 **At every line he spoke, an image of one of the Convergence Warriors pops up at a section of the screen. (Only the head was shown)**

" **Stand at my side, join the Contamilium."**

" **And together, we shall destroy the Convergence."**

" **And anyone else that stands in our way."**

 **The video ended.**

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus shouted. "THIS ISN'T GOOD!"

"Why do you keep speaking like that?" Gwen wondered.

" **So the Plumbers detected this signal and are now spreading the word to other government organizations and superhero teams." Phineas summed up. "He's creating a team of his own."**

 **Perry nodded his head.**

" **Great, now we have even more things to worry about." Ben ranted.**

 **Phineas then noticed Isabella was doing something with Ginger's phone.**

" **Whatcha doin?" Phineas wondered.**

" **Accessing their phones to check on their mission reports." Isabella**

"You do realize hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D files is illegal right." Fury stared down at her.

"Actually I my friends gave me the passwords to the S.H.I.E.L.D files." Isabella replied.

Fury now glared at the Fireside Ninjas.

"Sorry sir but we're one of the scout teams of the Convergence." Ginger smiled.

"And any valuable information must be reported immediately no matter what." Gretchen had a smug grin.

" **According to their database." Isabella read out. "They were following a lead on Armageddon in…Abysus."**

"That was expected." Biowulf commented.

" **I knew it!" Everyone stared at Rex. "They must have been captured by Van Kleiss and were mutated into EVOs."**

" **Uh! The primary mutation was caused by something else, remember." Zaxx reminded.**

" **Yeah, whatever, one thing is for sure is that Van Kleiss is responsible for this?!" Rex shouted. "And we need to deal with him fast!"**

" **Uhhh, quick question." Buford spoke up. "Who's Van Kleiss?"**

"Easy, that guy with the huge golden metal arm over there." Snotlout pointed at said man. "Speaking of which, what happened to your arm?!"

"It was…a complex and sophisticated story. One that does not require your knowing." Van Kleiss replied.

" **Van Kleiss is one of the few scientists who worked on the Nanite Project in Abysus." Zaxx informed them. "Just like the Consortium, he craved for power and wanted to become a god."**

 **The screen showed an image of what Abysus looked like before the Nanite Event.**

" **Just minutes before the Nanite Event, Van Kleiss murdered Rex's parents in order to prevent anyone from knowing about his true plans."**

"Oh you poor thing." Toriel covered her mouth with her hands.

"Don't worry about it." Rex brushed it off. "It's ancient history. Besides, I got a new family."

" **When the explosion happened, he gained the ability to control all of Abysus, environment manipulation and the control over EVOs."**

 **While he said this, a bright flash of light appeared behind one of the towns of Abysus.**

 **#**

 **The entire world was shown from space, and from it, a huge explosion went off somewhere in Europe.**

" **Fortunately for us, he lost the ability of environment manipulation thanks to a special someone."**

 **#**

 **Everyone laid their sights to Rex who grinned back at them.**

" **But even without his strongest ability, he still pursues task of conquering the world, making the world into his own image, an image in where EVOs can thrive in." Zaxx mentioned.**

" **Kind of like Magneto with mutants." Ferb compared.**

"Yes, that is exactly the point." Magneto spoke.

" **Yes, which is why he must be stopped." Zaxx concluded his speech.**

" **Okay then, I'll stay here and try to make an antidote for the mutation." Baljeet volunteered.**

" **Right, the rest of us will try to figure out what caused the primary mutation." Phineas suggested. "Looks like we're going on a road trip."**

"Don't you mean a sky trip?" Sans smiled cheekily.

"OH MY GOD SANS!" Papyrus yelled.

 **The screen showed the Convergence Jet flying towards an area with a crimson red sky.**

"It's been three years since I've been to Abysus." Rex pointed out. "I wondered what has happened there during those years."

"My guess is that the castle is still in ruins." Circe guessed.

"How wrong you are." Van Kleiss muttered, low enough for them not to hear it.

 **It then displayed the Convergence sitting in whatever seat they sat in. The Thunderous Three were hanging out in the cargo bay.**

 **This time, they have their equipment.**

" **Just remember, try not to kill any of the EVOs." Rex reminded. "Some of those EVOs could be humans so-"**

" **I know, don't use the sword if necessary." Phineas replied.**

 **Ben noticed something. "Where's your laser assault rifle."**

" **I dumped it." Zaxx responded with a shrug. "And traded it in with something else."**

" **With what?" Korra wondered.**

" **Something that involves with a little more personal contact." Zaxx smirked.**

"That sounds so wrong." Logan commented. He was then struck in the head by Zaxx's right fist.

"Argh that actually stung a bit." Logan admitted.

 **The ship halted to a stop and descended into a clearing in the forest.**

 **#**

" **I'm surprised no EVO has showed up to eat us yet." Buford commented. Everyone was spread out in the clearing.**

" **Yeah, too quiet." Rex narrowed his eyes as he looked around.**

" **Convergence, with me." Zaxx ordered. "Thunderous Three, protect the ship and stay sharp."**

" **No, I'm coming with." Buford offered his assistance.**

 **Phineas sighed. "I know you have feelings for Gretchen you know."**

"Wait what!" Gretchen was taken aback from this.

"Eww gross." Katie looked away.

"Where in the world did you get that information?" Buford spoke in a low threatening tone.

"Max told me." Phineas smirked. "And no not Ben's grandfather, the AI Max."

"That little AI asshole." Buford muttered in a displeasing manner.

" **What how did you find out?!" Buford silently screamed.**

" **Max told me." Phineas responded. "Apart from that, I know you have feeling for her, but I can assure you that she will be fine."**

" **Don't beat yourself down for it, everything will be okay." Phineas patted his shoulder.**

" **Yeah, whatever." Buford crossed his arms as he averted his gaze from Phineas.**

 **The triangular headed man spun around and joined the others in the treacherous trek.**

 **Once the Convergence was far off in the distance, Buford turned and walked towards the main entrance of the plane. Isabella and Perry were sitting on the edge of the cargo/main door. (The door's appearance is similar to that of the Quinjet)**

" **Max is so gonna pay for that." Buford sat next to Perry.**

 **Perry chattered.**

" **Oh it's nothing important that's all." Buford responded.**

 **Just then, ringing could be heard and Isabella's eyes shot wide open.**

"That's not good." Hiccup commented.

Toothless growled in response.

" **Get to the Quadruple Y-68 Laser Miniguns now." Isabella whispered. "Something's coming."**

" **Uhh, okay." Buford and Perry complied and entered the ship.**

" **And don't forget to tell Max to man the cannons and the other miniguns." Isabella silently screamed. "And set all weapons to stun, remember what Rex said, don't kill, just stun."**

" **I know, I know, geez." Buford whispered back.**

 **While whispering, Isabella climbed to the top of the plane and readied her bow and arrow.**

 **She launched her arrow.**

"This is gonna be fun." Grunkle Stan rubbed his hands together.

 **The screen changed to show the Convergence walking through the forest. Phineas was at the front, cutting away any branches that came in their way.**

"Oh come on, they just had to skip the best part!" Stan complained.

" **So what does these EVOs look like?" Phineas asked.**

 **Rex was about to replied, but then he remembered something as his eyes shot wide open.**

" **Uh I would try not to cut any branches at all if I were you." Rex warned.**

"Why is that?" Saitama wondered.

"Tree EVOs." Rex mentioned.

"There are plant EVOs as well?" Steven was shocked.

"Yep, pretty much." Rex responded with a shrug.

" **Why is that?" Phineas asked as he sliced through another branch. Though something strange happened.**

 **An ear piercing screech could be heard and the branch Phineas chopped in half suddenly shot back into the tree.**

 **Then multiple red eyes began to pop up everywhere on said tree Phineas has harmed.**

" **Okay, that's disgusting." Korra cringed.**

"What is that thing?" Connie shielded her eyes from the tree EVO.

"I said it before, it's a tree EVO." Rex remained perfectly calm.

 **The tree EVO blinked a couple of times, then its eyes narrowed and unleashed a ferocious roar. Roots began to shoot out of the ground as branches extended too much further lengths. Then the branches and roots shot towards the Convergence like spears and arrows.**

 **Phineas grabbed his shield and created a barrier around his team, blocking the attack.**

" **Move!" Zaxx yelled.**

 **Everyone got out of the way as Phineas swung his shield, destroying the barrier as a shockwave originated from his shield, breaking apart the sharp points of the roots and branches.**

 **Phineas grabbed his sword and started slicing away at such a fast rate as more and more roots and branches were shot at him.**

"Whoa, he's fast for a human." Arcee commented.

"My scans indicate that the boots he wears increases his speed, strength, stamina and allows him to walk on walls." Ultra Magnus informed them.

#

"Huh, this guy's actually kind a like me. I like him." Atomic Samurai admitted.

"I told you he was a skilled swordsman." Six spoke.

 **Phineas then sliced half of the base of the tree, but the wound healed in an instant.**

 **Before the tree got the chance to attack him again, it was struck in the head by an earth column Korra created and a punch from Rex's Smack Hands. It was stunned for a moment, then it whimpered in pain.**

 **Korra was about to finish it off, but was stopped by someone else.**

" **No we don't need to kill it, it's not hurting us anymore." Zaxx stopped her by grabbing her right arm.**

 **Everyone just stared at the EVO who for some reason, started to drift to sleep.**

" **What happened to bringing balance to the world?" Ben asked as they continued on, on their journey.**

" **Let's just say I tend to get a bit angry at times." Korra replied.**

"A bit." Asami raised an eyebrow.

Korra shrugged in response.

" **Like the Hulk?" Ferb compared the two.**

" **No, not like the Hulk." Korra replied a bit too quick. "I get angry, but not that angry."**

A few of the kids in the crowd sniggered at the scene.

" **Shh, we're here." Phineas and the other bend down behind the bushes.**

 **#**

 **The castle was fully rebuilt, with two weird, disgusting, grotesque looking EVOs and a massive humanoid one guarding the main entrance. Many huge bat like creatures hung at the edges of the many roofs of the castle, some were on fire and had molten rock like skin while others were made out of ice with hard crystal like skin.**

 **There were also a few normal looking ones with a row of spines on their backs. All three types are all the same size.**

"Ummmmmmm are those bats made out of…fire and ice?" Raphael wanted to be sure.

"Yes, yes they are." Jack replied.

"Ohhh I wonder what we should call them." Steel wondered. "How about the blazing bats no. The fire and ice guardi – no. How about-"

"Oh I got one!" Michelangelo shouted. "How about…the Elemental Bats."

"Ohhhhh nice one." Miko commented.

#

"Ohhh, a new species of dragons!" Fishlegs squealed.

"Actually those aren't dragons." Max spoke up.

"Then what are they?" Astrid asked.

"They're EVOs, probably a massive mutated form of a bat or something." White explained.

"Oh."

" **Okay, what's the plan?" Rex wondered.**

" **We need to take care of the bats first." Zaxx and everyone else looked at said EVOs. "They're EVOs, half EVO though I don't know anything about the other half."**

" **Those fire EVOs are similar to the fire bat creature I've fought when I was a kid while tracking down Dr Animo." Ben smiled at the memory.**

"Ah yes the memories." Gwen smirked.

 **Ben's eyes went wide. "That's it, I know who's responsible for the second mutation."**

" **Who?" Phineas was oblivious to who he was referring to.**

"The same guy he mentioned earlier, Dr Animo!" Heinz explained. "Ugh, even after three years of being a superhero, you're still oblivious! I swear in my life that your al-"

He was then blasted by a non-lethal plasma ball.

"Toothless no." Hiccup frowned at the dragon.

Hiccup leaned towards his ear. "Nice one bud."

Toothless made a cheeky smile.

" **Dr Animo, he's a guy who uses animals and turns them in mutated creatures similar to that of an EVO." Zaxx explained.**

" **I bet the Fireside Ninjas were captured and were experimented on by Dr Animo." Ben theorised.**

"So that's the guy who was responsible for the primary mutation." Milly confirmed.

"You still don't know that yet." Dr Animo spoke up. "There are also other people in the world who performs genetic mutations and-"

"No one cares!" Driba yelled.

" **Which means he's responsible for the primary mutation." Phineas finished the sentence. "How did the Fireside Ninjas even get captured in the first place, I mean they're ninjas right?"**

"Even if you are ninjas, you'll still get caught at least once in your life, no matter what." Splinter spoke.

" **No one's perfect Phineas." Zaxx quoted. "Anyways, we still need to figure out how to deal with the bats."**

" **Leave that to me and Ferb." Phineas smirked.**

" **Do you really think you two can handle an army of flying flaming monsters and icy creatures?" Korra raised an eyebrow.**

" **Yes, yes we can." Phineas smiled confidently.**

" **Quick question. Zaxx, how do you know a lot about supervillains?" Korra wondered.**

" **Max is just telling me what to say." Zaxx admitted. "I just install the Data inside of him and that's it."**

" **Of course you would." Ferb commented.**

 **#**

 **The huge one was strolling around back and forth for a while. Just then Phineas and Ferb came into view.**

 **Phineas grabbed his sword, spun it around a few times before doing a mega swipe, unleashing a huge wave of energy at the bats.**

"That's just plain awesome." Jack commented.

'Such firepower.' Genos thought.

 **When the explosion went off, some of the once asleep bats fell to the ground unconscious. Many other screeched at the two and started to dive bomb towards them.**

" **Go, go, go, go, go, go!" Phineas and Ferb started to run from the castle and jumped over the bushes, where Ben, Rex, Korra and Zaxx were lying on their stomachs. They watched as the humongous bats chased after Phineas and Ferb.**

"Cowards!" Dagur shouted.

"You do realize they're just trying to lead them away from the castle right?" Pearl elaborated.

"No, no I don't." Dagur replied while laughing weirdly.

"Don't bother, his a bit insane." Fishlegs whispered.

"I can see." Pearl raised an eyebrow.

" **After them!" One of the guards shouted.**

" **No wait, I believe that may have been a diversion." The huge one stopped the guards. "Remain at our posts no matter wh-"**

 **One of the guards was blasted into the wall by an earth column. The other by a boulder.**

" **What the!" The huge one saw Rex with the Slam Cannon and Korra with…whatever she has.**

" **I see you've brought a few of your puny friends." The huge one commented.**

" **The word 'puny' is something I wouldn't use to describe the Convergence!" Zaxx jumped high up in the air, reared his right glowing blue fist back and punched the huge one in the head as he landed on top of him, creating a massive shockwave that shook the area.**

" **We would prefer courageous!" Zaxx gave an upper jaw to the huge one, sending him crashing into the wall and falling to the ground.**

 **#**

" **Passionate!" Zaxx's new weapons were raised over his chest. They were solid holograms of gauntlets, with the symbol of the Convergence on the back of it. The symbol was a letter C in a colour of black with a black ring around it and a sword jabbed through the C and ring in an angle, which is also black. The same symbol is one Phineas' shield.**

"Nice gauntlets." Garnet smirked.

"Why thank you." Zaxx replied.

" **Resourceful!" The huge one got up and charged at Zaxx. He tried to cut Zaxx open with his massive claws but he was too fast.**

" **Precise!" The huge one swiped at him from the right, but Zaxx simply parried it away, jumped and did an upper cut to him again, sending him flying into the air.**

" **Powerful!" Zaxx landed and jumped into the air again, right around the same height as the EVO's.**

" **And yes just like the Hulk." Zaxx clasped his hands together. "We tend to smash."**

The Hulk grinned.

#

"Skaar smash!" Skaar shouted.

 **Zaxx slammed the EVO into the ground, creating a shockwave that practically shook the grounds of Abysus.**

"That…was…AWESOME!" Dipper shouted. "I'm so loving the new weapon you have, or should I say will have."

"Why thank you." Zaxx replied. "I appreciate your kindness."

 **Zaxx landed perfectly on two feet, creating another crater within the crater he landed on.**

" **And also love." Zaxx smiled under his helmet.**

Asriel gasped. "You guys are made of level of violence?!"

Zaxx was confused at first. "Noooooo, what my future-self probably mean is actual love, to love someone right."

"Oh, I thought you meant the acronym LOVE, level of violence." Asriel blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, where did you even get that?" Zaxx wondered.

"Oh it's a bit complicated." Asriel replied shyly.

Zaxx really wanted to know, but decided not to press on and focused on the movie instead.

" **I could have done that you know." Ben approached Zaxx.**

" **Yeah I know." The four then noticed a horde of EVOs were coming their way from the castle.**

" **Korra, dust cloud." Zaxx blurted out.**

 **Korra then blasted high pressurized air into the ground, creating a dust cloud Zaxx ordered. Then a green flash appeared in the dust. As the EVOs arrived at the scene, the dust cleared and the four Convergence Warriors are gone. All that's left are**

"How did you do that?!" Mabel wondered.

"You'll find out soon enough." Phineas replied.

 **While the disgusting creatures investigated the area, the four were currently on top of a roof above a section of the castle. They just stared down at the EVOs down below.**

 **Ben has now transformed into an Ectonurite aka Ghostfreak.**

" **Okay time to get serious." Zaxx spoke. "Stay in the shadows, Van Kleiss knows he's being attacked, but he doesn't know who he is being attacked by."**

" **We're invisible." Ghostfreak became intangible as he followed the others to who knows where.**

"Nice pun." Sans commented.

"Who do you call that?" Toriel wondered.

"His name is Ghostfreak." Ben replied. "He's an Ectonurite."

"Oh well just to tell you he's really freaking me out." Toriel smirked.

"OH MY GOD TORIEL!" Papyrus yelled as Sans sniggered along with Toriel.

"I don't see anything wrong with puns." Alphys commented.

 **The screen shifted to show a horde of bat like creatures circling around an area in the forest.**

 **#**

 **Ferb was firing his laser machine guns and shoulder cannons at every possible direction, shooting down as many bat EVOs as he could whilst evading the fire, ice and acid being spat at him.**

 **Gigantic corpses and ice shards from the ice bat EVOs fell from the sky.**

 **Phineas threw his shield at a bat EVO and did a front flip, evading the acid. He then spun his sword in circles at a very fast rate as it powered up. He then swung his sword upwards, unleashing a massive wave of light blue energy in the air. Those who were unfortunate were disintegrated by the attack.**

 **The wave of energy just kept on ascending into the heavens above.**

"That thing is like a miniature version of the Star Saber!" Rafael was dumbfolded.

"I know right!" Miko shouted. "It's awesome!"

" **So that's what the normal bat EVOs produce." Phineas realized. "Acid."**

"Acid spitting dragons. I love it!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Those aren't dragons actually." Fishlegs corrected.

"Then what are they?" Ruffnut was confused.

"Didn't that guy told you?! They're EVOs, probably some humongous mutated bat or something!" Snotlout yelled. "Even I know that. And people call me dumb."

"That's because you are an idiot." Astrid smirked.

"I know ri – hey!" Snotlout frowned.

 **He stuck his right hand out and caught his shield. He then bent down as his boots powered up and jumped high up into the air.**

 **The camera view travelled alongside Phineas as he swung his sword at a few gigantic bat EVOs, cutting their wings clean off from their bodies. He then descended towards the ground and spots a fire bat hovering right below him, blasting fire at Ferb and missing horribly.**

 **Phineas frowned at the creature as he lined his feet to the ground and readied his sword.**

 **In slow-motion, Phineas jabbed his sword right between the spines of the beast. The heat energy released from the monster had no effect on him at all. His eyes were also hidden behind a shadow. (Just like in the anime)**

 **The bat EVO screeched as it plummeted into the ground, the sudden G-force liquefying the insides of the bat.**

"That's insane!" Casey was awestruck.

 **Ferb was baffled for a little while, until an ice ball flew by his face, snapping him back into reality.**

 **The dust cleared and Phineas was seen just standing on top of the gigantic corpse with his sword jabbed in the spines of the EVO. His face was full of nothingness.**

"How did that human even survive that?!" Ratchet was dumbfolded. "The impact force would've destroyed him with his own weight."

"His boots that's how." Bulkhead pointed out. "Didn't you hear what Ultra Magnus said, the boots grant him superhuman abilities like walking on walls, the power of his jumps, speed, etc?"

 **Phineas pulled his sword out and held it near his face with his left hand, his shield on his right. Then two bat EVOs swooped down towards him, one ice, and the other acid. Both were about to fire.**

 **Everything went black as two thin white lines appeared across the screen diagonally.**

 **#**

 **The screen then showed Phineas standing behind the two EVOs, both cut in half. He had his sword raised in the air.**

"I just realized something." Mako stated.

"Yeah what." Phineas responded.

"Rex said not to kill the EVOs, only stun them." Mako reminded them. "And…you just killed a bunch of them."

Everyone's' eyes widened in shock and realization.

"Oh crap." Buford muttered.

 **Phineas then realized something and his eyes shot wide open.**

" **Oh crud, Ferb please tell me those weren't humans!" Phineas yelled, then shielded himself in an energy barrier as acid and fire rained on top of him.**

" **According to Max, those EVOs have originated from bat genes, not humans genes." Ferb informed him whilst shooting down anything that flew in the air. "These EVOs were never humans in the first place."**

"Oh that's good." Phineas and everyone else sighed in relief. "For a second there I thought I murdered a bunch of people."

"You are lucky my friend." Rex winked at him. "Otherwise Jameson over there would have used that against you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jameson looked away from the group.

" **Oh that's good." Phineas sighed in relief. "For a second there, I thought I murdered a bunch of people."**

 **Just then an explosion could be heard in the distance and the two looked to see where it had originated from.**

 **#**

 **A fire bat noticed the explosion and tilted its head to its right. He snarled, then roared.**

 **Then a great number of ice, fire and acid bat EVOs started too heard towards the source of the explosion.**

"And the intensity continues." Bolin spoke under his mouth.

" **The Convergence Jet!" Phineas shouted.**

" **On it." Ferb bent down a tiny bit as his shoulder cannons folded into his back. Then the back part of the shoulder cannons began to glow.**

"Wait, are those shoulder cannons…rocket boosters?" Connie's eyes shined.

"Yes, yes they are." Ferb replied.

 **Ferb's boots began to power up as well and he then blasted himself into the air. While flying, he unleashed six shoulder missiles, each on hitting its target.**

 **#**

 **The Thunderous Three were having a massive battle of their own. A multitude of EVOs have surrounded the Convergence Jet, most of them looking like wolves and spiders. Some have bird like appearances while the rest were as big as the jet themselves.**

" **Come and get some!" Buford fired at all the EVOs in sight, which is basically everywhere since the Quadruple Y-68 Laser Minigun turret can rotate a full on 360°.**

"Oh man, those things are awesome!" Michelangelo yelled. "How come we don't have those attached to the

 **Though he better watch out not to destroy the outer Quadruple Laser Minigun turret on the same wing, which is controlled by Max.**

 **A huge snake EVO, about as big as the jet came slithering into the party, squashing any smaller and unfortunate EVO who were in its way.**

 **Perry, Buford and Max now focused all their efforts on taking down the snake EVO, and with all their weapons set to stun, it's going to be a major difficulty.**

 **Just seconds before annihilation as the snake revealed its second head tucked inside its outer head, an arrow lodged itself into the inside of the first head. (The head looks like Raiju from Pacific Rim)**

 **As blue mini circuits appeared, the creature began to daze and then fell unconscious on top of the other EVOs.**

"What was that?" Lin asked.

"A temporary nanite deactivation arrow." Isabella answered her question. "It transmits a signal to the nanites, ordering the nanites to put the host in some sort of sleep mode for a couple of arrows."

"Let me guess, Phineas and Ferb built it for you." Max guessed.

"Yep." Isabella smiled.

 **Isabella launched another arrow at something, then fired an arrow behind her without even looking. Ringing could be heard and she turned around to see a horde of bat EVOs heading straight to the ship.**

 **She then ran and jumped off the jet as fireballs and iceballs came raining down on the ship. Some even hitting their own kind.**

 **#**

" **Whoa." Buford gripped onto the armrest of the seat as the entire ship shook.**

" **Haul breach 19%." Max reported.**

"That wasn't that bad." Jefferson commented.

 **Isabella did a tumble roll and got up, only to find herself surrounded by hundreds of EVOs.**

"Oh boy." Hiccup muttered.

"Isabella!" Phineas shouted.

 **Isabella readied her bow and arrow, but was then caught by someone.**

" **What the…Ferb!" Isabella raised an eyebrow.**

" **Bats." Ferb spoke as he flew in the air.**

" **What?" Ferb spun around to show the bat EVOs who were chasing them. "Oh."**

 **Isabella launched another arrow, hitting one in the eye, causing it to fall to its doom.**

 **Ferb fired his right laser machine guns as he held Isabella in his left hand.**

 **#**

 **Someone was seen jumping high in the air towards the battle around the Convergence Jet. Once he got close enough, Phineas swiped his sword, unleashing another wave of energy at the EVOs on the ground, killing them.**

 **Phineas landed on the jet, causing a major dent to appear on where he stood.**

 **He noticed this. "Oops."**

"Wow, you already ruined your own plane." Kat shook her head.

 **Then six cannons popped out on the top, three on each wing and fired energy balls in the air, chasing the bat EVOs to their doom.**

 **As an acid bat EVO tried to dive bomb on Phineas, the man simply jumped over the bat and brought his sword onto it.**


	9. S1 EP4 Part 2: The world of EVOs

_**S1 EP4 Part 2: The world of EVOs**_

 **The screen now showed a creepy dark soggy place somewhere in the castle of Abysus. Then the Avatar, Generator Rex, Zaxx and Ben 10 came running down the hallway.**

 **They all came to a stop when they saw a humongous machine with a striking resemblance to a bacteriophage, except with a gigantic laser attached to the top.**

 **All the EVOs in there were running around frantically to their stations as a siren could be heard.**

" **What in the world is that thing?" Korra asked.**

"Probably some gigantic laser that turns people into frogs." Ben had no care in the world.

 **Zaxx tapped the side of his helmet.**

 **#**

" **Sir according to my scans, this machine can transmit very powerful signals to every satellite across the globe." Max reported.**

" **What kind of signal?" Zaxx questioned him.**

" **Something that involves with nanites though I'm still decrypting the code." Max replied.**

" **Any ideas what that thing does?" Zaxx asked his teammates.**

" **Probably just a machine that mutates everyone across the world into weird freaky EVOs." Ben guessed.**

"How do you know?" Scott wondered.

"Ahh hello, Dr Animo mutates animals." Ben pointed out the obvious.

"And Van Kleiss turned people into EVOs." Rex added.

" **Look over there." Korra pointed at two particular men across the room.**

" **Van Kleiss." Rex growled as he spotted him.**

" **And Dr Animo, I knew it." Ben spoke.**

" **So what's the plan?" Korra wondered.**

" **You guys take care of the guards and the machine." Rex growled. "I'll take care of Van Kleiss."**

"Oh boy, here we go again." Bobo murmured.

"Rex don't." Six muttered.

" **Hold up." Zaxx grabbed Rex's arm before he could do anything. "We're a team, we don't go solo like Tony Stark does."**

"Excuse me what does this have to do with me?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Technically everything to be precise." Steve smirked.

"Of course you would." Tony whispered.

" **I know you have a grudge with this guy but we need to do this together." Zaxx tilted his head a bit.**

 **Rex stared at his group, then at Van Kleiss, then his group again.**

" **Okay what's the plan?" Rex made his choice.**

" **You and Ben will deal with the guards and the machine." The screen focused on Zaxx. "Me and Korra will take care of Van Kleiss and Dr Animo."**

 **#**

" **How long till the machine is ready to fire?" Van Kleiss questioned him.**

" **Give it about two minutes or so." Dr Animo was typing something on his laptop.**

"A laptop, so archaic." Ferb commented.

"I use a laptop." Jimmy frowned at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." Ferb apologized.

"None taken, it happens to people who use very high tech computers, even Tony Stark." Jimmy grinned.

"I heard that," Tony called out.

" **Well hurry it up, whoever is attacking the castle could be inside right now!" Van Kleiss ordered.**

" **We already are." Everyone turned to see Ben and Rex standing there casually like they weren't in danger or anything.**

"I just realized something." Rex just realized. "How did the castle get rebuilt?"

"That is a question for another time." Van Kleiss replied.

" **Rex, so good to see you again." Van Kleiss greeted him. "I wasn't really expecting any guests to come by but-"**

" **Cut the chitchat Van Kleiss, we're taking you down!" Rex formed the Funchucks.**

" **Ben Tennyson, haven't seen you in a while." Dr Animo commented. "So where are the rest of the so called Convergence?"**

 **Just then, Korra and Zaxx came down and landed behind the two. The two demon titans spun around as they noticed the thud.**

" **Right here!" Zaxx and Korra punched the two in sync. Then all hell broke loose.**

 **Ben changed into Diamondhead and fired shards of crystals at every direction while Rex spun his Funchucks around at anything that came to close to him.**

 **#**

 **Van Kleiss ducked and side stepped as Zaxx tried to get a good hit on him.**

" **Hmmm weird, according to the files, shouldn't your henchmen guys be here?" Zaxx mentioned.**

" **After the Worldwide Curing Event, Biowulf, Skalamander and Breach ran like cowards." Van Kleiss retorted.**

"That's because we have grown quite the respect for Rex for defeating Black Knight." Skalamander mentioned. "What's not stopping us from keeping on respecting him?"

"And we also need a vacation from all the fuss." Breach added.

(I got this from wiki)

"That was something I wasn't expecting." Rex was taken aback by this.

"Traitors." Van Kleiss murmured under his breath.

" **But don't worry about them, I've got a new henchman, a second in command." Van Kleiss referred to Dr Animo.**

"Dr Animo…as second in command." Max raised an eyebrow.

"That guy is totally an idiot." Rook commented.

 **Van Kleiss dodged another attack from Zaxx.**

" **Really, Dr Animo as your second in command." Zaxx wasn't convinced. "He not even an EVO."**

 **Zaxx jumped over the extended golden arm that tried to swipe him across.**

" **Yes, despite his…behaviour and the fact that he's not an EVO, he's still a very valuable asset." Van Kleiss evaded another killer punch.**

" **I doubt you'll last a month with him." Zaxx taunted.**

"Make that a few days." Rex smirked.

" **Enough of this!" Van Kleiss growled.**

 **The demon titan then extended his arm, pushing Zaxx against the wall and electrifying him.**

" **Argh!" Zaxx had enough of this and slammed the gauntlet away from him and launched his gauntlet at Van Kleiss. The demon titan evaded the attack, the solid holographic gauntlet instead destroying part of the wall and exploding.**

"How did you make a solid hologram explode?" Samuel was awestruck at this.

"Without the destabilizing field of the silicon, quartz and the molecular compressor, the cluster of atoms that make up the solid hologram would become unstable and therefore explode." Zaxx explained. "Though that's what Phineas and Ferb theorized and we had no idea if that would happen or not."

"Until now." Phineas smirked.

#

"Wow, I think someone just copied your weapons and your attacks." Amethyst commented.

"Eh, don't really care about it." Garnet shrugged in response.

" **I would stand down if I were you." Dr Animo groaned and saw Korra standing before him with an air ball in her right hand.**

 **The mad scientist grinned and then whistled for someone or something.**

 **Korra just raised an eyebrow in confusion until a gigantic EVO mutant, a mix of a frog and a crabdozer, came crashing into the garden.**

" **What the!" Korra didn't have the time to react as she was then eaten by the EVO. It then croaked.**

Everyone cringed at this.

"Getting eaten alive, worst way to go." Monster Kid stated.

" **A little snack might calm you down." Dr Animo smirked.**

"WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE THESE DAYS AND PUNS?!" Papyrus wondered.

"Don't know, maybe it's a pun day on the surface world." Sans guessed.

 **The camera view focused on the monster's main eye. Then rumbling could be heard as the eye shot wide open.**

"Ohhhhhh you just made Korra mad." Ben smirked, then was blasted by a gust of wind.

 **The smile on Dr Animo disappeared as he stepped back a bit. A few seconds later, the EVO spat the Avatar out with smoke following straight after. She was covered in lobs of slime as she skidded along the floor.**

 **Korra got up and glared at the gigantic frog with hatred.**

"Go Avatar!" Steven yelled.

" **CHEW ON THIS!" Her eyes glowed and she stomped on the ground…hard.**

 **Straight after, massive cracks began to form as it crawled towards the toad EVO, then an earth column shot straight out from underneath the EVO, sending it flying through the roof.**

 **#**

 **The toad kept on flying in the air and then landed someplace far away from the castle.**

"Nice pun, you're really making them 'eat' those words." Toriel grinned.

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT?!" Papyrus asked.

"I love this woman." Sans muttered.

"You're a fucking furry." Kevin commented.

By this point, Sam had paused the show.

"Kevin!" Gwen glared at him.

"What, it's true." Kevin held his hands up in defence. "Besides it's not like he's going to-"

Kevin stopped himself as he noticed two Gaster Blasters and a bunch of bones levitating in the air were pointed right at him. Sans' left eye was glowing blue.

"You wanna have a bad time?" Sans asked.

"Stop it, both of-!" Frisk stared wide eyed as she recalled something from a long time ago, something…terrifying.

"AHH!" Frisk screamed as she jumped out of her seat and crawled away from Sans and the other monsters.

Toriel and Asgore were about to come down, but were stopped by Sam and Paradox.

"Frisk are you okay?" Asriel got out of his seat and went to her aid.

"Kid, are you alright?" Baljeet and basically everyone in the front row rushed to the girl's needs.

"Yeah I just…saw something terrifying." Frisk gasped for air.

"But there's nothing here to be scared of." Buford pointed out. "Well except for that creature over there."

"We heard that," Hiccup raised an eyebrow as Toothless snarled at Buford.

"I was referring to the pink lion over there." Buford pointed at Lion.

"Hey!" Steven and Connie glared at Buford, though Lion didn't seem to be bothered by this.

"Wait a minute." Connie realized something. "How did you get here?"

Lion just growled in response.

"Maybe it's something related to her psychological behaviour." Phineas guessed.

"Okay, okay, everyone calm down and return to their seats!" Sam waved his hands in the air. Sans, Toriel and the others just stared at the commotion in shock.

"Sans, get rid of those right now!" Sam silently screamed.

Sans complied and the bones and the Gaster Blasters disappeared from sight.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Kevin was left baffled by this.

"Okay, nothing to worry about, let's just continue on with the show shall we!" Sam grinned.

Everyone went back to their seats. Asriel had to help Frisk to walk to her seat.

"Uhhhh can I ask you a question?" Sans asked permission.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Sam replied.

"Do you think she just saw the…previous timeline?" Sans hesitated for a bit.

"It is possible." The two turned to see Paradox right behind them.

"Are you guys sure that…this is a good idea to show everyone their futures?" Sans asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Sam replied. "Look, let's just forget this ever happened okay."

"Yeah…I guess." Sans went back to his seat.

"Should we let the others in the other room in?" Sam suggested.

"Maybe now might not be the time." Paradox replied.

Sam then played continue.

 **Van Kleiss, Zaxx and Dr Animo just stared at Korra who was taking in deep jagged breaths.**

" **That was every unex-" Van Kleiss was then punched in the face by Zaxx.**

"Barnt." Bobo muttered.

#

"That's going to leave a mark." Zaxx smirked.

 **Korra then turned to face Dr Animo and man was she pissed.**

 **Dr Animo back up a bit.**

"Korra!" Tonraq shouted.

" **WAIT!" The mad scientist covered his body with his arms as he was about to be blasted to kingdom Kong by Korra. But nothing happened.**

" **Huh," Dr Animo uncovered his arms to see Korra with her right fist just centimetres away from his face.**

 **Korra pulled back and just bended rock slabs to subdue him.**

" **I'm not that kind of person you know." Korra stated.**

"Oh good, I thought for a second there, you were about to kill somebody." Tonraq pointed out.

"Why would I do that, I'm the Avatar?" Korra frowned.

"I'm just saying that's all." Tonraq replied.

 **Korra then went to help Zaxx.**

 **#**

 **Rex whacked away the last of the mutant/EVO hybrids with his Funchucks.**

" **Okay so how do we disarm this thing?" Diamondhead wondered.**

 **Rex disassembled the Funchucks and placed his hands on the machine. He tried turning it off using his nanites but nothing happened.**

" **Well that didn't work." Rex removed his hands, then the top part of the machine shifted a bit and a green energy ball began to form.**

"Scrap." Smokescreen spoke.

" **That's not good." Rex stated.**

 **Korra, Zaxx and Van Kleiss noticed this, then they stared at the lever.**

 **The evil mastermind was the first to react as he ran towards the lever, but was tackled to the ground by Zaxx. He tried extending his mechanical arm, but rock slabs began to form over his arm.**

 **#**

" **Okay that's it I'm going to smash it." Rex formed the Big Fat Sword and activated the Battle Saw mode.**

"Do that and you would potentially turn every single living thing in Abysus into a hybrid EVO mutants?" Phineas mentioned the possibility.

"Potentially, not always." Rex corrected the error.

"The potential part would still be high though." Zaxx added.

" **Wait, I got an idea." Diamondhead then morphed into Upgrade and splashed itself onto the machine.**

"It took you a minute just to think of that?" Peridot raised an eyebrow, if she had any.

"Oh like you could do any better." Ben retorted.

 **Van Kleiss' mechanical arm broke free from the rock slabs and stretched it to the lever. He grabbed it and pulled.**

" **No!" Rex shouted.**

 **Van Kleiss grinned evilly, but the smile began to disappear slowly as he realized the machine didn't work. Instead, it just broke apart.**

 **Upgrade disconnected himself from the shattered machinery and turned back into his original form.**

" **I can't believe I didn't thought of that first." Ben smiled.**

" **What, no!" Van Kleiss was enraged.**

" **You're going away for a long time." Zaxx muttered. Van Kleiss looked around frantically and spotted Korra. He grinned.**

"I don't like where this is going." Fury commented.

 **The demon titan then extended his mechanical arm towards Korra.**

" **Korra, look out!" Rex yelled.**

 **Korra saw this in time and created an earth wall in defence, but the arm broke through and the needle like fingers pierced her stomach.**

"Korra!" Rex and Tenzin shouted.

"No!" Tonraq yelled. Senna just stared in shock.

 **The camera view zoomed into microscopic levels as highly unstable active nanites were being delivered into her body.**

 **#**

 **As the mechanical arm glowed yellow, Korra's physical form began to change…drastically. Her left arm began to set aflame, magma forming right under her red rock skin, whilst her other arm dried out, the skin looking like that it was made entirely out of rocks.**

 **Her right leg was the same as her left arm whilst her other leg was like the right arm.**

 **She then began to develop crystal like horns as jagged teeth formed in her jaw. Then yellow glowing spines began to grow from her cheeks.**

 **She roared as she grew to a new whopping 10ft in height. She looked like The Thing and Heatblast in a fusion with a few extra spines and horns on her face.**

"Oh my gods, Korra!" Senna and pretty much everyone else was horrified by this.

" **Uhhhhh, Korra you okay there?" Zaxx asked.**

 **Korra stared at Zaxx for a while, then roared and whacked him into the wall.**

 **Van Kleiss got up and ordered a retreat.**

" **Everyone out now!" Van Kleiss punched the rock slabs, freeing Dr Animo.**

" **You know, I thought you would just leave me behind just to tell you." Dr Animo grabbed a gun, loaded it and fired a dart at Korra's neck.**

" **Oh please, I'm not an evil supervillain you know." Van Kleiss replied as they both ran to who knows where along with the remaining conscious EVO mutant hybrids.**

"Actually you are, you just don't realize it yet." White corrected.

"Oh please, I'm a visionary, not a filthy criminal scum." Van Kleiss ranted. "I visualize a world, a world where EVOs are the dominant species of this planet."

"Those filthy EVOs are not the dominant species of this planet." Magneto spoke up. "The mutants are the dominant ones."

"No, you're both wrong. No one is the dominant one of this planet, everyone is the same" Doom spoke in a dangerously low voice. "I see a world where-"

"Oh would you shut up!" Undyne yelled. "We're trying to watch something here!"

 **Korra evolved once more as she sprouted four granite shards on her back. She grew a tail, composed of bright inner magma covered by a layer of red rock skin just like her left arm. She grew a few more feet.**

 **#**

 **A head of a fire bat detached from its body fell to the ground with a thud. The camera view shifted to show Phineas standing on top of the snake EVO.**

" **Well that's the last of them." Phineas commented.**

" **I wonder how the others are doing." Isabella wondered.**

"Not good, definitely not good." Clint stated.

" **Zaxx, are you there." Ferb spoke through the comm. "Zaxx, come in."**

 **An explosion was heard in the distance, originating from the castle.**

 **Perry chattered.**

" **What was that?!" Buford raised his axe.**

 **Phineas pulled out the multinocular and took a look at whatever caused that explosion.**

 **#**

 **Through the multinocular, Korra in her EVO form bursts out from the castle.**

 **#**

 **Standing 20ft tall, the shape of her head was similar to that of Asriel Dreemurr's in his transformed mode. Except three orange glowing spines poked out from each cheek and her entire body was either on fire or just plain rock.**

Asriel looked away, not wanting to be reminded of the incident.

"So that's what I look like as an EVO mutant hybrid." Korra raised an eyebrow. "Huh, not bad."

"And I thought I looked cool when I was an EVO." Noah commented.

 **Her EVO form still retained her feminie body, but that's just it she's barely recognizable.**

 **#**

" **Uhhhhh, Zaxx what am I seeing here?" Phineas was shocked as hell.**

" **You're looking at Korra." Zaxx replied through the comm.**

" **Wait, that's KORRA!" Phineas yelled.**

" **Yes, yes she is." Another roar could be heard in the distance.**

"

" **How did she even end up like this?!" Huge booming sounds could be heard as the EVO started to walk.**

" **Van Kleiss has the ability to turn any lifeform into an EVO." Zaxx stated. "And she was also exposed to whatever Dr Animo injected into her."**

" **So how are we going to cure her?" Phineas asked.**

 **#**

" **I don't know." Zaxx was running at high speeds in order to keep up with Korra. "But whatever you do, keep her contained."**

"Or you can go with option three and-" White mentioned.

"Not a chance White." Rex frowned at him.

" **Got it." Phineas hung up. "Everyone to the Convergence Jet!"**

 **Everyone entered the ship and the back main door closed. The jet hovered in the air and took off.**

 **#**

" **Uhhhhh what is that?" Buford asked.**

" **That's Korra." Phineas turned his head to look at the others. "She's now an EVO mutant hybrid."**

 **Everyone was basically baffled about this.**

" **What about Van Kleiss?" Isabella mentioned.**

" **Forget about Van Kleiss, we need to find a way to change Korra back now." Phineas declared.**

" **Max, the EVO, break it down." Ferb ordered.**

" **Korra now in her EVO form is releasing latent heat with temperatures reaching about 1850°F." Max informed them. "Her entire biology has now changed from a carbon-based lifeform to a magma-based lifeform."**

"Magma-based life! That's something beyond the biodiversity of any life on Earth." Some random guy commented. 

**While Max explained the details of Korra's current form, from inside the plane you could see they were approaching the EVO, fast.**

 **#**

 **Ben has now changed into Jetray and flew just above her head.**

" **Zaxx, got any ideas to change her back?" Jetray asked through his watch. Rex was flying with his Boogie Pack.**

" **Still thinking about it." Zaxx replied.**

 **Korra noticed the two above her and opened her mouth, her bottom jaw splitting into two, teeth lined up on every single part of the jaw between the middle.**

"THAT IS DISTURBING!" Papyrus looked away.

"Says the talking skeleton." Snotlout muttered. Hookfang snorted in response.

"It's about to breath fire at them." Fishlegs whispered. "Get out of the way."

Meatlug was too busy sleeping.

 **Then huge streams of uncontrollable fire came out from her mouth. The Convergence Jet zoomed by, avoiding the fiery death-trap. Rex and Ben were able to get out in time, though part of the wing of the Boogie Pack was blasted off.**

"Rex!" Circe shouted.

 **Rex was spinning uncontrollably towards the ground, then formed the highly advance Sky Slyder and flew just a foot from the ground before fly back up into the air.**

" **I'm going down to cure her." Rex was about to attempt the impossible.**

" **Do that and half your body will evaporate and explode." Zaxx stated, which stopped Rex in his tracks. "Even if you were to land on the rocky part of her body, it would still be impossible since temperatures there would be around 1800°F."**

"Then how is it possible for her rocky part of her body to still remain solid?" Baljeet was baffled. "Let alone the rest of her body?"

"That may remain a mystery for eternity." Caesar commented.

" **Do you think Baljeet can make a cure for Korra?" Isabella now spoke through the same frequency.**

" **No good, the nanites plus the chemical compound Dr Animo has injected into her has completely changed her into a magma-based lifeform." Phineas informed them. "With that said, injecting the cure into her system would just evaporate since it's a liquid."**

"What about delivering the cure in a form of a gas?" Natasha suggested.

"Delivering the same chemical compound in a gas form could have unforeseen side effects." Tony stated. "Plus it's not as effective as an injection."

" **Hold up." Zaxx realized something. "Max, scan for the chemicals used to turn Korra into whatever she is now."**

" **The chemicals are traceable though unattainable since it's evaporating." Max showed him the statues of the serum.**

" **That's it!" Zaxx brightened up a bit. "Guys, the serum created by Dr Animo is still inside her body though it's evaporating since Korra's body is acting like a furnace."**

" **In other words?" Buford raised an eyebrow.**

" **We need to make Korra's core temperature rise in order for the chemicals to burn up and evaporate." Phineas caught on. "There might be a chance she'll revert to her previous form, the point where Rex can cure her."**

"Does a chemical compound even work like that?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"In some cases yes, yes it does." Azmuth answered his question.

" **How exactly are we going to make her hotter?" Isabella wondered. Perry chattered as she spoke.**

"I'm already as hot as I can be." Korra smirked.

Mako and Bolin blushed a tiny bit as they looked away from her.

"Okay, you're really making it awkward here." Bolin commented.

At this point, Sam paused the show.

"Nice pun, you're on 'fire' today." Sans winked at the readers.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Papyrus squeezed his skull as hard as he could.

Toriel sniggered at the pun. "Oh Sans you're really 'heating' up the place."

"THAT'S IT!" Papyrus got up from his seat. "I'M GOING TO GET SOME FRESH AIR!"

"No I wouldn't do that if I were-" Sam tried to warn him but it was already too late. Papyrus has exited the cinema through the side door. "-you."

"What's so bad about going outside?" Mettaton wondered.

"The rooms tend to switch places every few seconds now and then due to security purposes unless I give permission to someone to wander around the place." Sam explained. "In other words Papyrus is now lost in the eternal maze forever."

"WHAT!" Sans was frightened by this.

"Just kidding." Sam joked. "I'll go get him."

Sam walked down the stairs and went after Papyrus.

"Hey Paradox." Sam threw the remote to the time walker. "Keep them busy would yah!"

Sam exited the cinema in search for Papyrus.

Paradox played continue.

" **Fire is a symbol of rage and passion." Ferb stated. "So-"**

 **The screen then showed everyone's faces apart from Korra's, one on each section of the screen.**

" **-we make her mad."**

"I'm going to enjoy this." Red Hulk commented.

" **Yeah are you sure that's a good idea?" Buford had second thoughts about this.**

 **#**

" **Because most of the time I tend to not make her angry." Buford stated.**

"Just like me with the Hulk." Clint whispered.

 **The ship circled around and now flew just above the tree tops.**

 **#**

" **Nope." Isabella and Perry got out of their seats and went down to the cargo bay. "And it's a good thing she has anger management issues."**

"What, I don't have anger management issues." Korra denied the fact.

"Oh sure you do not." Baljeet rolled his eyes. Then he was blasted by an air ball and fell on the floor with a thud.

"I have confirmed my theory." Baljeet stuck his hand in the air.

 **The jet fired six energy balls at Korra, exploding on impact. Two missed their targets, but the energy balls readjusted their flight course and exploded on Korra's back.**

 **Korra roared and blasted a huge stream of fire at the plane. The Convergence Jet flew out of the way, just centimetres away from total annihilation.**

 **#**

 **The cluster of unconscious EVOs were all lying in one pile as the stream of fire approached them. It struck and…**

 **BOOM**

 **#**

 **A massive mushroom cloud could be seen within the distance from the ship.**

"Ohhhhh, I feel bad for those guys." Scott commented.

"Burned alive, one of the worst ways to go." Clint commented.

"I thought getting eaten alive was the worst way to go." Samuel pointed out.

"I said one of the worst ways to go, not the worst way to go." Clint corrected.

" **If you want to stop, now's the chance." Buford offered.**

Snotlout chuckled. "Coward."

"Why wouldn't you run from that, that thing is terrifying?" Fishlegs reasoned.

 **Rex flew on the Sky Slyder with his Slam Cannon armed and ready. He fired multiple round at her back, all having no effect on Korra which is according to plan.**

 **The EVO roared and spun around whilst waving her left hand. In the process, huge amount of rock and other materials were launched high into the air in a single line towards Rex.**

 **Rex flew out of the way, barely.**

 **Jetray came flying in and fired neuroshock blasts at Korra's eyes, blinding her for a few moments.**

 **The jet soared through the sky, all four quadruple minigun turrets set to stun and firing at the EVO, making her even angrier.**

 **Korra roared as she blasted another wave of fire at the tiny annoyances swooping around her.**

 **#**

 **Zaxx could be seen running towards the 20ft tall EVO, the jet flying just above the trees as huge waves of fire was pursuing the ship.**

 **The Gramakamorphe jumped over the fire line, reared his right arm and punched Korra in the jaw. A massive shockwave caused the ground to shake as the EVO stumbled to the ground.**

"Go Zaxx!" Dipper yelled.

#

"Sorry about that." Zaxx muttered.

"Eh, I've taken worse." Korra shrugged it off.

 **Zaxx landed perfectly on the ground with a thud. He gazed upwards, only to see Korra standing on her feet once more. She tried to step on him, huge chunks of earth being blasted into the air within the process, but Zaxx jumped out of the way.**

 **#**

" **Core temperature is at 2000°F." Ferb informed.**

" **It's not enough! Angrier, we need her angrier!" The hologram in Zaxx's helmet displayed the statues of Korra's core temperature and rising.**

"Yeah, I want to see what happens next." The Hulk grinned.

 **The Jet zipped by, firing energy balls at Korra whilst Rex whipped Korra in the back with his Blaster Caster. Then Jetray shot a continuous beam of energy from his eyes and tail.**

 **Korra has had enough of this and unleashes a full on assault at everything that came across her, fire and molten rock spilling from her mouth.**

 **#**

 **Rex gasped and formed the Block Party to shield himself from the blast. On impact, Rex's machines were destroyed and the tail whacked him towards the ground.**

"Tail whack, very effective." Fishlegs whispered.

 **The jet somehow managed to outrun the streams of fire.**

 **#**

 **Perry chattered as he gripped on the armrests for dear life. Then the outer turret and the left wing was set aflame by the attack.**

 **#**

 **Jetray tried to avoid the flames of death, but was soon enough consumed by the fiery breath of Korra.**

"Ben!" Max yelled.

"Don't worry, the Omnitrix is built in with a failsafe to insure I won't die remember." Ben mentioned.

" **Ben!" Rex called out.**

 **Then, Heatblast could be seen exiting the flames, perfectly fine and flying with ease.**

"See, perfectly fine." Ben held his hands out towards the screen.

"Yeah, of course." Max scratched his head.

 **Zaxx covered his face and ducked as the streams of fire blasted along the forest in the distance. Just after, a gigantic explosion went off in the distance as Zaxx stared at the fire wall in awe.**

 **He spun back towards the EVO.**

" **Just a little bit more!" Zaxx jumped towards Korra once again and punched her in the head, causing her to stumble once again.**

 **#**

" **Core temperature at 2500°F sir." Max informed Phineas as he fired a few more energy balls at Korra. "Core temperature now dropping fast."**

"Shouldn't they be dead by now?" Vulkanus pointed out. "I mean, humans shouldn't be able to withstand the heat emitting from the Avatar."

"Yes, but the Convergence like the Avengers can do the impossible." Rafael stated.

"But that still doesn't explain how-"

"Who cares?!" Miko shouted.

" **Come on Korra, come on." Phineas whispered.**

" **Her body is like a mini sun." Ferb stated. "Burning away the infectious chemicals created by the mad scientist."**

 **#**

 **Korra started to shrink in size along with her horns and the spines. Her head reverted back to her normal shape as her tail broke off from her body and disintegrated into rubble.**

" **Rex, do it! Do it now!" Zaxx yelled.**

 **#**

 **Rex came swooping in, landed on her back and placed his right hand on her.**

" **Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Rex squealed.**

Everyone sniggered at him.

"Oh you wouldn't be laughing if you were the one to go near her." Rex pouted. 

**The EVO then reduced in size, the spines on her cheeks shrunk and the horns dissipated. The claws and the fangs reverted back to finger nails.**

 **Rex then tumbled off of her and held his right hand in pain.**

 **During the healing process, Korra's body began to emit steam for unknown reasons.**

 **#**

 **The jet touched down on the forest floor and out came the Thunderous Three, Ferb and Phineas. Heatblast landed on the ground, leaving behind a scorch mark and changed back into his original form.**

 **The steam started to clear and Rex and Zaxx were seen carrying Korra by the arms. Somehow, Korra still had her clothes on.**

"Wait, how does the clothes thing work?" King pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumaki raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, wouldn't she be naked since she turned into something bigger than her clothes would fit her?" King clarified.

"Sometimes the nanites would adapt the clothes to the mutation of the wearer." White stated.

"Though if that didn't happen we would be seeing Korra in a whole new different perspective." Bobo grinned.

"You have a sick mind Bobo." Noah commented.

"Hey, who wouldn't want to see the Avatar without her clothes on?" Bobo chuckled. He was then knocked to the carpet by an air ball.

 **Korra groaned as she started to wake up.**

" **What…happened?" She dazed a bit.**

" **We'll explain everything once we get back to the mansion." Zaxx assured.**

" **Good…cause I'm going back to sleep." Korra started to doze off.**

 **Zaxx and Rex lost their grip on her and she just fell to the floor with a thud, still fast asleep with her butt sticking in the air. She was snoring quite loudly for a woman.**

 **Everyone just stared at her like she was a cute animal or something.**

" **Should I wake her up?" Ben suggested.**

"Not in a million years." Korra denied. "Which includes my future reincarnations."

" **No." Everyone replied solemnly.**

The kids sniggered at this.

 **Everything was dark, devoided of life. Then the darkness started to fade away as if someone was waking up.**

" **Hello." Someone spoke out.**

"Not this again." Jack shook his head.

" **Hello." The voiced called again.**

" **Don't you dare slap her?" It was then revealed to be Buford gripping onto Ben's right wrist.**

" **Ugh what. Where am I?"**

 **#**

 **Gretchen rubbed her head as she sat up, still dazed. She was back to normal as she now retained her standard looks.**

" **What happened?" She asked.**

" **Good to see you're awake."**

 **The screen showed Ginger having a scan similar to that of an MRI by a device that resembled a plain gold ring.**

 **Phineas took the ring off her forefinger on her right hand and placed it under a holographic projection which then displayed the status of her DNA and the nanites in her body.**

"You built a device that small that can scan her DNA and the nanites in her body?!" Holiday was surprised by this.

"Yes, yes we did." Phineas replied casually.

"Incredible." Caesar commented.

"Though by Galvan standards, it's something that's actually pretty common." Driba mentioned.

"Though the whole nanite thing we have no idea." Blukic added.

" **Judging the status of your DNA, the nanites in your body and your health, you're good to go." Vanessa stated. "Same with everyone else I guess."**

"How do you know how to use that device let alone understand it?" Charlene was puzzled.

"Ferb has being teaching me a few things." Vanessa explained her reasons. "It's actually pretty cool."

"I was not expecting that." Johnny commented.

" **What about our mission?" Adyson gasped. "Oh crud, we're behind schedule."**

" **Don't worry, we informed Nick Fury about your situation and the events that has happened so far." Isabella pointed out.**

" **Sooooooooo, we're not fired?" Holly concluded.**

" **Nope." Rex confirmed.**

" **Oh good." Katie was relieved.**

" **Buford, you look great just to tell you, did you do something to your hair." Gretchen smirked.**

"Did you just comment on how Buford looked?" Milly cringed. "Ewww."

"I don't have my glasses on." Gretchen pointed out. "What do you think is going to happen?"

 **Buford blinked a few times as everyone just stared at her.**

" **Baljeet, is there any side effects the serum might display?" Buford asked.**

Many sniggered at the scene.

" **She isn't wearing her glasses you know." Ferb stated the obvious. "Maybe that's why she thinks you look great."**

" **Yeah I know that." Buford frowned at Ferb.**

 **#**

 **Abysus was shown once more, with forests that have been burned down by Korra and parts of the castle torn in pieces.**

 **It zoomed in the show a crimson red coloured man walking towards the ruins.**

"Armageddon." Zaxx growled.

"Huh, I was wondering when I'd show up." Armageddon commented.

 **Many EVOs began to approach the intruder. Armageddon changed his mechanical hand into the triple barrel laser cannon.**

" **Let him pass." A mysterious voice ordered.**

 **The EVOs hesitated for a moment, then backed off and let Armageddon pass.**

 **The mad titan walked dramatically towards Van Kleiss and Dr Animo who is now working on some other device.**

" **Be honoured." Van Kleiss turned to face the Gramakamorphe. "I show few in my moments of weakness."**

" **Your failure your highness." Armageddon spoke. "It is not your fault but of the Convergence."**

"Actually it is entirely your fault." Baljeet smirked.

" **You came to point out our humiliation to those buffoons." Dr Animo growled. "Be careful you alien for-"**

 **Van Kleiss held his left hand up to signal him to stop.**

" **No. I came to offer you a seat at the Contemelia." Armageddon offered. "A powerful consortium devoted to the thing you both also seek."**

" **To tell." Van Kleiss raised an eyebrow.**

" **Revenge." Armageddon replied. "And this world."**

"Over my dead body." Ben muttered.

 **Van Kleiss remained silent for a while.**

" **I am listening." Van Kleiss responded.**

 **Armageddon smiled under his helmet.**

 **Everything went black.**

"Well that's bad." Spider Man commented. "Really bad."

"You think." White Tiger raised an eyebrow.

"Okay onto the next episode shall we." Paradox played the next episode. 


	10. S1 EP5 Part 1: Max and Steel

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_

 _ **You know what, who cares about what animation it is, think of it as any way you want it to be, DreamWorks animation, Anime, whatever.**_

 _ **S1 EP5 Part 1: Max and Steel**_

 **The screen showed a dried out landscape, the ground and gigantic rock pillars all beige and hardly any life. Then a jet flew out of the camera view at high speeds.**

 **#**

" **30 seconds and we have already travelled approximately 1000miles." Rex informed. "Man this thing is fast. And this is without the Tachyon Particle Engine."**

" **Well I did install the Anti-Matter Drives this morning and a Zero-point Energy Reactor and a bit more hydraulic fluids to the mix to make it go even faster." Phineas stated." This is only one twentieth of the maximum potential this ship is capable of."**

Kevin whistled. "Impressive."

" **In other words we can travel to other planets?" Ben grinned.**

" **Well yes and no. I prefer not exiting the Solar System just yet." Ferb replied. "We're still working on the Dark-Matter Drives."**

"Another one." Gwen raised an eyebrow. "How big are these 'drives' anyways?"

"All of them are about the size of a football." Phineas replied casually.

Everyone just stared at the six, looking unamused.

" **You said all you need is the Anti-Matter Drives for interstellar travel." Zaxx pointed out.**

" **Yes, interstellar travels around the Solar System, not the entire Galaxy." Phineas corrected. "This thing might be fitted with level 18 tech, but that doesn't mean it's built to travel to other star systems…yet."**

"Actually, any ship fitted with level 18 tech should be able to travel to other star systems." Dr Psychobos stated. "Even a primitive species like yours would know-"

Spines flew and struck the chair where the cerebrocrustacean sat, shutting him up.

"Oh hush up would you!" Astrid yelled. Stormfly squawked.

" **Anyways, slow down Phineas." Zaxx ordered. "We're here."**

 **Ferb complied and the ship decreased in speed as it flew over a city somewhere near the canyon.**

" **Behold, welcome to Copper Canyon." Zaxx introduced.**

"Oh my gods, we're actually going to meet them in this episode." Max whispered.

"Looks like it." Steel confirmed. "I've been waiting my entire life for this."

" **What exactly are we doing here again?" Korra asked.**

" **For sightseeing and…whoa." Zaxx and everyone else stared in awe as a tornado spun past them and towards Copper Canyon.**

" **Hey a tornado." Phineas stated the obvious. "And it's heading straight towards Copper Canyon!"**

" **That's odd." Max spoke. "According to my weather predictions, there should be no tornados today around this area."**

"Despite our advancements in technology, we simply can't predict the weather." Tony stated. "Not even Jarvis can do that."

" **Welp, looks like you're wrong." Rex guessed.**

" **Max is an AI programmed into a Quantum Computer more advance than any of the ones the humans are developing right now." Zaxx pointed out.**

" **Meaning." Ben raised an eyebrow.**

" **He is never wrong." Phineas stated.**

"You've built a device that can calculate and predict the weather?" Holiday was surprised by this.

"Yeah, it's pretty simple actually." Phineas replied. "All you need is a highly intelligent AI and a highly advance and powerful Quantum Computer."

"Huh, interesting." Caesar smirked.

" **Max, can you scan the structure of that tornado." Phineas ordered.**

" **Of course sir." Max scanned the tornado. "There appears to be something in the centre of the tornado sir."**

 **The AI system displayed a hologram of the structure of the tornado. It zoomed in to show a mysterious being somewhere in the middle.**

"Mega Elementor." Steel was taken aback by this. "I should have known."

"You know that thing?" Buford raised an eyebrow.

"Know it, those guys tried to kill us." Max stated. "But we managed to beat him up every time."

"Those guys?" Baljeet noticed the grammar error. "Shouldn't it be that guy?"

"Oh well you see, Mega Elementor is comprised of five separate Ultralinks." Steel explained. Metal, Fire, Water, Earth and Air Elementor."

"Wait, Fire, Water, Earth and Air." Korra leaned forward. "They have control over all four classic elements."

"Yes, and metal." Max added.

"What?!" Korra frowned. "What a bunch of copycats!"

"I know right, those guys are the worst." Steel commented.

"I heard that." Mega (Metal) Elementor spoke up.

"Oh shut up you." Max shushed them.

" **Scanning…scanning…scan complete, this creature is an Ultralink." Max informed.**

" **Ultralink," Rex was surprised. "Haven't seen those guys in a while."**

" **Well whatever it is we have to stop it." Phineas declared. "Korra, disrupted the spin of the tornado. Ben, XLR8, run around the spinning vortex in the opposite direction. Rex, hang back until the thing inside the tornado reveals itself."**

 **Korra and Ben went to the cargo bay.**

 **Ferb opened the back doors of the Jet.**

 **#**

 **The back doors of the ship opened slowly as the jet neared the ground, just a few yards away from the destructive vortex.**

"How is it that your ship is not ripped apart by the tornado?" Rigby wondered.

"Every vehicle we build can withstand the devastating weathers on Earth." Phineas smiled with pride.

 **Then Korra and Ben exited the ship from behind, Ben in his form XLR8 running towards the violent rotating winds and Korra flying into the skies using fire jet propulsions. Rex also came out from the back in the Rex Ride.**

 **The Convergence Jet then ascended into battle.**

 **#**

" **Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." Phineas smirked. "You two to the Miniguns."**

" **Got it." Zaxx and Ferb went down to mount the Quadruple Y-68 Laser Miniguns.**

 **#**

 **Korra hovered in the air as she waved her hands around, disrupting the flow of the massive tornado. While this happened, XLR8 zoomed around the tornado in the opposite direction of the winds.**

"So cool." Sans commented.

 **The tornado started to break apart.**

 **#**

 **The camera view focused on one half of the alien's disturbing face.**

 **#**

 **The lower right hand of the beast clutched tightly.**

 **#**

 **The tornado fixed itself up and spun perfectly fine as it neared Copper Canyon.**

 **Korra's face scrunched even more and pushed both hands forward, focusing as much energy as she could towards the tornado.**

 **The camera view focused on XLR8's face covered by his facemask. He screamed as he ran faster than he has ever before around the 500ft wide tornado.**

"So cool." Sans spoke again.

#

"Go Ben 10!" Jimmy cheered.

 **#**

 **Phineas pressed a holographic two dimensional button and the ship fired a cluster of energy balls at the destructive vortex.**

 **The energy balls broke through and exploded on impact at whatever they hit.**

 **The tornado started to dissipate.**

"So cool." Sans spoke again.

"SANS!" Papyrus frowned.

 **When the smoke cleared, the four armed beast roared and unleashed a barrage of saw blades that were on fire at every direction.**

 **#**

" **Whoa." XLR8 evaded the fiery saw blades.**

 **#**

 **Korra deflected the blades away from her and even punched one, shattering it.**

"So cool."

"SHUT UP SANS!" Papyrus shouted.

 **Rex dodged the spinning blades of death.**

 **#**

 **The Convergence Jet spun around as it avoided the attack whilst the miniguns targeted any spinning saw blades heading their way. Despite their efforts, pieces of the left wing were cut off by one of the spinning blades.**

 **It started to descend to the ground.**

"So cool." Sans spoke once more.

"UUURRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Papyrus groaned.

" **We've been hit!" Phineas stated.**

" **Which part, the engines?" Zaxx replied through the comm.**

" **No, the left wing flaps." Phineas corrected. "Hydraulics fluids are leaking, we're locked in place."**

"Shouldn't the jet also have manual reversion capability?" Calan pointed out.

"Dude, the Convergence Jet that was designed in the near future was built for interstellar travels." Phineas mentioned. "Do you really think a jet with only a functional manual reversion capability is going to cut it?"

"Okay you got a point." Calan commented.

"Also, it just got hit by a spinning saw blade that was on fire." Zaxx added.

 **The plane could be seen from the city as it was about to crash into the streets of Copper Canyon.**

 **#**

 **Rex stared in shock as he tried to catch up with the jet along with XLR8.**

 **#**

" **We're going to crash, brace for impact!" Phineas yelled.**

 **#**

 **Ferb gripped tightly on the railing and the armrests of the turret pod.**

 **Everything went black.**

"And the drama continues." Clint muttered.

#

"You know I just realized something." Argit noticed something strange.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kevin asked.

"Why didn't the humans use the highly advance technology left behind by the dragolexes to upgrade their ways of life?" Argit wondered.

"The Plumbers, S.H.I.E.L.D, Providence and the White Lotus have managed to round up all of the alien technology left behind after the war, for the safety of human kind." Rook stated.

 **From the perspective view inside of the cockpit, the jet neared the ground every passing second.**

 **A title popped up on the bottom edge of the screen.**

' **Max and Steel'**

"Oh boy." Jim shook his hand. "This won't turn out good."

" **Oh crud." Phineas grabbed his shield and hid behind it. Then something weird happened.**

" **Wait, what?" Phineas uncovered his shield to see the right side of a humanoid being wearing some type of white/blue/black suit of armour.**

 **#**

 **Zaxx saw the man at the front from the left minigun turret pod lifting the Convergence Jet and smirked.**

" **I knew he would come." He commented.**

"Wait, you predicted this would happen?" Max was taken aback by this.

"I have no idea." Zaxx shrugged his shoulders.

" **Max, hack into his comm frequency and attempt communication." Phineas ordered.**

" **Yes sir." Max began hacking and voices were being picked up through the comm.**

" **I *buzz* believe *buzz* actually meeting the Convergence." The mysterious being spoke.**

" **And this day just couldn't get any better." Another voice came from somewhere.**

" **Inform yourself." Phineas began communicating. "Who are you and what is your purpose?"**

" **Wait, did he just hack into our comm frequency?" Steel was surprised by this. "Awesome!"**

"How's that awesome?" Leonardo wondered.

"You my friend have a lot to learn about me." Steel hovered around his head.

" **Rrriiiiigggghhhhhtttt." Phineas gave a confused look. "Mind putting us down?"**

" **Oh right." Max Steel complied and placed the ship gently on the ground.**

 **The bottom flaps of the right wing accidently scraped along the side of a cargo truck.**

" **Hey, that's my truck!" The trucker screamed.**

"Property damage!" Will Harangue shouted.

Ben face palmed himself.

" **Sorry!" Max apologized. "Go Turbo, Flight!"**

 **Max then transformed and flew off to who knows where.**

 **Ferb, Zaxx and Phineas exited the plane.**

" **Who was that guy?" Ferb wondered.**

" **Phineas, Ferb, meet Max Steel." Zaxx introduced as he crossed his arms.**

"Max Steel meeting the Convergence." Butch smiled with glee. "This is going to be one heck of a ride!"

 **Rex fired giant boulders at Mega Elementor with his Slam Cannon, but had no effect.**

 **The Megalink threw a fire ball at the annoyance.**

 **Rex gasped, formed the Block Party on his right hand and shielded himself from the blazing heat.**

 **#**

 **Ben now in the alien form Astrodactyl fired a beam of energy from his beak at Mega Elementor. The monster retaliated with an air blast, but Ben evaded the attack.**

 **The Megalink was then blasted by a fire ball, making him stagger.**

 **He regained his sense of direction to see Korra hovering in the air, glaring down at the monster.**

"Two masters of the four elements." Michelangelo narrated. "One shall remain, who would win."

"Obviously me." Mega (Metal) Elementor boasted.

"I never lose to a puny human." Mega (Earth) Elementor claimed.

"Well how about me?" Max jabbed his thumb at himself.

"You're half human half tachyon." Mega (Air) Elementor pointed out.

"But he's still half human so yeah you did lose to a human." Phineas nodded his head.

The Megalink snarled at the group.

 **Mega Elementor threw multiple fire balls at the Avatar. Korra evaded each one of them and even deflected three back towards the Megalink. The Elementors absorbed the attack, then threw a few more saw blades at her.**

"Go Avatar!" Mabel cheered.

 **Korra created an air sphere, causing the spinning blades to orbit her. She then threw them back at the Megalink along with a few fire balls, air blasts and a couple of boulders she grabbed from the ground.**

 **All of this caused Mega Elementor to back away from her as he was bombarded by the attack. When the barrage ended, he roared in fury.**

" **Go Turbo, Cannon!"**

 **Then out from the corner of the eye, a bright flash of blue light could be seen and Max smashed himself into Mega Elementor. Max forced the Elementors to crash into the canyon.**

"That was awesome!" Kirby yelled.

" **Whew!" Max got off of the gigantic alien.**

" **Nice one Max." Steel commented as he unlinked himself from the Steel Suit.**

"Hey, it's that floating thing uhhh what's his name again?" Isabella wondered.

"It's N'Baro Atksteel X377/Steel." Steel told them his name. "But you can call me Steel."

" **You too Steel." Max replied.**

" **Hey." A faint scream could be heard as the two spun around to see a particular person on the edge of a cliff.**

" **Hey it's Phineas." Steel stated as he hovered a bit closer.**

" **How can you tell?" Max was having a hard time trying to figure out who was on top of the cliff.**

" **Ah hello, his head is a shape of a triangle." Steel pointed out.**

"Why does everyone mention the shape of my head, its ridiculous?" Phineas ranted as everyone around him sniggered at him.

#

"How did that human get there so fast?" Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Uhg seriously." Amethyst was getting annoyed by this. "Weren't you paying attention, he can run at very high speeds."

"Or jump." Garnet added.

" **Hey!" Phineas yelled again.**

" **What's he saying?" Max gave a confused look.**

" **I don't know, beats me." Steel replied.**

 **While they spoke, Mega Elementor started to regain consciousness as he pushed himself from the ground.**

"Oh Max, Steel." Molly pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

" **Behind you - oh forget it!" Phineas jumped high into the air, grabbed his sword and swung it, unleashing a wave of energy.**

" **Look out!" Max and Steel shielded themselves as the energy wave zipped past them, above their heads and hitting the Megalink right in the weak spot dead on.**

 **The Elementors fell to the ground and screamed in pain.**

"Nice shot." Saitama commented.

"Thanks." Phineas replied.

" **Nice shot!" Max yelled.**

 **The Mega Elementor shot straight up from the ground and threw a chunk of sandstone he pulled out of the ground at Phineas.**

 **#**

 **Phineas saw his coming, grabbed his shield and created an energy field around himself. The boulder knocked him out of the sky, causing him to crash somewhere in the distance.**

"Phineas!" Linda yelled out to him.

"Don't worry, Phineas has taken much worse." Korra stated.

" **Phineas Flynn!" Steel called out. Max and Steel were then blown back by an air blast.**

" **Convergence stooges." Mega (Earth) Elementor insulted as he tunnelled into the ground.**

"Now that was mean." Rex frowned.

 **Rex was seen diving towards the Megalink. He then formed the Punk Busters as he vertically spun his entire body around.**

 **#**

 **Mega Elementor disappeared into the ground just before Rex slammed his right Punk Buster in the spot where the alien used to be. This caused a crater to form and a shockwave that could be felt throughout the entire canyon.**

" **Damn it he got away." Rex deformed the Punk Busters.**

"Don't worry, he'll be back." Max assured.

 **Astrodactyl and Korra came landing in, Ben changing back into his original form.**

 **Ferb and Zaxx arrived at the scene after jump after jump.**

" **Okay, what was that thing?" Ben wondered.**

" **Oh that was Mega Elementor, a dangerous combination of Fire, Earth, Water, Air and Metal Elementors." Max explained.**

" **Fire, Earth, Water, Air and Metal." Korra raised an eyebrow. "What a copycat."**

" **I know right." Steel rolled his eye. "What a bunch of losers."**

" **Ummmmm, who are you?" Rex asked.**

" **Oh I'm-" Max was about to introduce themselves.**

" **Everyone, this is Max Steel." Zaxx beat them to the punch. "Why don't we talk after we take care of the Convergence Jet left in the streets of Copper Canyon?"**

"I don't think the residence would be too happy about a gigantic ship lying around in the streets." Isabella commented.

"No, no they won't." Phineas agreed.

 **The Convergence were seen having a conversation with Max Steel somewhere in the outskirts of the city. The Convergence Jet was with them as well, with the left wing flaps blasted right off.**

" **So this is the reason why you've brought us he." Ferb summed up. "To find the one known as Max Steel."**

 **#**

" **Yeah that's pretty much everything." Zaxx nodded his head.**

" **Why do you want us anyways?" Max raised an eyebrow.**

"I don't see any reason why to meet up with another superhero." Phineas commented.

"You'll find out why." Zaxx smirked.

" **Remember the Ultralink Invasion two years ago." Zaxx mentioned.**

 **#**

 **Multiple Ultralink fighter ships zipped around in a heated battle against the U.S Air Force and a few guardian titans right above Danville.**

 **Just then, a gigantic object about the size of one tenth of the earth's surface loomed over the city.**

Many of the audience shuddered at the memory.

" **Oh that, I remember that." Phineas was looking annoyed.**

" **Yeah I mean seriously first the Dragolexes then one year later the Ultralinks come." Ben ranted. "How many alien invasions do we need to deal with in our life time?"**

" **Yeah and why Earth?" Rex wondered.**

" **Well the Dragolexes tried to invade Earth for its strategic position amongst the multiverse." Ferb explained the reasons. "The Ultralinks just wanted to eat our planet."**

" **They were just like another version of Galactus and his heralds." Korra compared.**

"And I thought Galactus was the only planet eater out there." Steve commented.

#

"Who's Galactus?" Steel wondered.

"Oh just a cosmic being that eats entire planets nothing much." Zaxx brushed it off.

"Oh." Max mumbled.

" **So why are we talking about this?" Phineas wondered.**

" **While we were busting our butts defending the planet." Zaxx walked around the group dramatically. "Max Steel was up their taking care of their leader Makino."**

" **Those two were the reasons why humanity is still alive today." Zaxx pointed at the two. "I've been trying to find the two ever since."**

" **Maxwell McGrath." Zaxx smiled under his helmet.**

"How does he know?" Forge was shocked.

"Well he has an AI attached to a Quantum Computer interface so yeah what do you think would happen." Berto pointed out.

"Good point." Jim spoke.

" **Ahh, who now I'm ahh I'm a nobody yeah that's right." Max chuckled sarcastically.**

 **Everyone just gave him a weird look.**

" **I mean ahhh oh who am I kidding." The helmet disappeared, revealing it to be Maxwell McGrath.**

Everyone from Copper Canyon was surprised by this.

Paradox paused the show.

"Max Steel is…Max!" Kirby was shocked as hell.

"Hey Syd, why aren't you surprised by this?" Butch wondered. "This is like the greatest discovery of all time."

"Well to tell you the truth I kinda already know about it." Sydney admitted.

"Wait what!" Kirby yelled. "Since when?"

"His father told me about it." Sydney informed them.

"Huh, I never knew he had a father." Butch scratched his head.

"Butch, everyone has a father!" Sydney silently screamed.

"Hey, hey Max over here!" Kirby yelled to him.

#

Max noticed the yelling and tried to ignore him whilst everyone around him just stared at him.

"Ugggghhhh!" Max revealed his face to the world and turned around.

"Hey." Max finally answered Kirby's calls.

"Hey Max, just to tell you, you being Max Steel actually suits you!" Kirby commented. "And also, no wonder you keep saying you needed to go to the bathroom every time something bad happens, that was just you trying to hide your identity!"

Many sniggered at Max and Steel, much to their humiliation.

"Oh ha, ha very funny everyone." Steel was not amused.

Just then, the doors at the bottom right opened up and Papyrus and Sam came in.

"OH HELLO EVERYBODY!" Papyrus waved his hand at them. "WHAT HAVE WE MISSED?!"

"Oh nothing much, just talking about how often Max needs to 'go'." Sans smirked as everyone chuckled. Papyrus didn't groaned in annoyance this time as he didn't realize the pun.

"Hey it's not our fault that we can't think of a better excuse to go turbo during a crisis!" Max defended themselves.

"Oh sure," Sam rolled his eyes. "You can go sit down now Papyrus."

"OKAY!" Papyrus complied and went away to join his family.

"Paradox, the remote please." Sam held his hand out.

Paradox passed the remote to Sam.

"May I ask where did you find him?" Paradox asked.

"Oh he was just hanging around the weapons vault that's all," Sam whispered. "And don't worry, he didn't activate the defensive systems."

"Oh, well that's good." Paradox commented.

"Yes, yes it is." Sam replied.

Sam pressed continue.

" **You two have done a great job that day." Zaxx was impressed of the two.**

" **Oh well you know us." Steel was flustered.**

" **So good that I'm going to offer you something." Zaxx nodded. "Max, Steel…how would you like to be part of the Convergence."**

Everyone was practically dumbfolded by this point.

"No…freakin…way." Raphael finally broke the silence.

 **Max and Steel gasped in wonder.**

" **You…you're kidding me right?" Steel wanted to be sure.**

" **No, no I'm not." Zaxx crossed his arms.**

" **Ummm Zaxx are you sure about this?" Ben raised an eyebrow. "I mean, last time Gwen, Kevin and I offered someone a membership in our group, things didn't turn out so good."**

"I was just about to wipe that out of my memory." Gwen frowned.

" **Oh I'm sure about it." Zaxx replied. "In fact, I've been thinking about it for the past two years."**

" **Blowing up the Alphalink, defeating very powerful villains, protecting Copper Canyon, a great candidate for joining the Convergence." Zaxx summed up his reasons. "Besides, what's so bad about adding another guardian titan to the team?"**

"You make a pretty convincing argument." Korra commented.

"Why thank you." Zaxx replied.

" **Well we need to worry about getting another room for him so-" Ben pointed out.**

" **Ben we have like 10 extra spare rooms in a mansion, why are you worry about getting another room for him?" Rex wondered.**

" **Wait, we do." Ben raised an eyebrow. "I thought those rooms were being used by you guys what with all that computer junk and all."**

"Yes, but we can empty the rooms to make more room." Phineas stated.

"I knew that." Ben blurted out.

" **Anyways, so how about it?" Zaxx placed his hands on his hips.**

" **Oh man I would totally join the Convergence but…I would need to speak with my mom first." Max muttered the last part.**

"Mama's boy." Tank-Top Tiger sniggered.

"I heard that." Molly stated.

" **Speaking of moms, I just realized me and Ferb are having a family tomorrow today at 4:30PM, gah I can't believe we just forgot about that." Phineas cursed himself. "Ben, do you think you can change into Way Big and carry the Jet to the mansion in less than an hour."**

" **Hmmmmmmmm, give me a sec." Ben fiddled around with his watch.**

" **Or you can just take it to N-Tek." Steel suggested. "They have a few nifty tools you can use to fix up your ship."**

" **What's N-Tek?" Rex asked.**

"Oh no you don't." Kat muttered.

" **Hold up, I'm picking up a transmission." Steel linked himself to the Steel Suit.**

" **Max come in." Forge spoke through the come. "Max are you there."**

" **Oh hey Uncle Ferrus." Max replied. "What's up?"**

" **Your father needs you back at the base for a training routine." Forge ordered.**

" **Okay, I'll be right there." Max hung up.**

" **So are you going to tell us about N-Tek or what?" Ben raised an eyebrow.**

 **Zaxx, Max and Steel grinned though no one could tell that Steel was smiling since he's an Ultralink.**

"Max you idiot." Jefferson pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

 **The screen showed some old abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of the town. Then the ground began to rumble and Mega Elementor shot out from the ground.**

"Mega Elementor." Jim growled.

 **He turned and walked towards the abandoned building.**

 **#**

 **Inside the warehouse was a group of unknown creatures stirring around with machines holographic projections for unknown reasons. Mega Elementor entered the compound.**

" **Blast it, the attack failed," Mega (Metal) Elementor growled.**

" **Heck, what was even the whole point of the attack anyways?" Mega (Water) Elementor yelled.**

" **The attack was to draw attention away from us." A man in black titanium armour turned to face the towering beast. "It was to lure N-Tek away from us so they don't find the location of our hideout."**

"Miles Dread," Jim frowned. "So that's where he has been hiding all this time."

"In an old abandoned warehouse just outside of town." Forge confirmed.

#

"Isn't that one of the guys who received the messages that Armageddon sent." Dipper pointed out.

"Yes, yes it is," Steven nodded.

#

"I could have sworn you guys were trying to kill each other." Max mentioned.

"Things have changed over the past two years." Mega (Air) Elementor spoke.

" **But what about the Convergence?" Jason Naught panicked. "If they manage to find us, were finished!"**

"Oh yeah you're dead mate," Buford smirked.

" **Silence you idiot!" Dread shushed him.**

" **Why don't we just attack different parts of the city in order to create a diversion?" Blast Ultralink suggested. "Once N-Tek, Max Steel and the Convergence take the bait we'll…uhhhhh what are we doing again?"**

"Seriously, your own men do not know what you plan to do." Baljeet raised an eyebrow.

"Do not question my motives." Dread warned.

 **Miles Dread then lets out an evil chuckle.**

" **You just gave me an idea." Dread smiled wickedly under his helmet. "Mr Naught, are the Dreadnaughts ready."**

" **Ready as it'll ever be sir." Jason replied.**

" **Good, begin preparations," Dread ordered. "It's time for our revenge."**

"Preparations for what?" Michelangelo wondered.

"They're preparing for a battle you dimward!" Raphael stated the obvious.

 **The screen now displayed an extreme close-up of a clean white wall. It then opened up to reveal Max leading the Convergence in a tour through wherever they were.**

 **The Convergence Jet was being towed in by two N-Tek trucks.**

" **Everyone, welcome to N-Tek." Max introduced them to the organization.**

 **#**

 **The entire interior of the base was seen, the walls mostly comprised of rocks and metal pillars. There was a gigantic holographic walkway from the entrance to the landing pad station in the centre of the main section of the facility. The bridge also had a cross-section in the middle between two repair docks.**

 **There was also a massive building on the other side of where the Convergence stood.**

"Huh, seems like you got that place back up and running." Fury commented.

"Thanks, and with better weapon defence systems more efficient than ever," Forge smirked.

"You know I have to say, apart from the Plumbers, N-Tek is the highest technological organizations on Earth." Rook commented.

"Why thank you." Forge appreciated the respect.

" **Nice place you got here." Ben commented. "Kinda like the Plumbers except its more whiter."**

" **I know it's nothing and all but-" Steel spoke.**

 **Knocking could be heard and everyone spun around to see Phineas kneeling down to inspect the bridge.**

" **Solid holographic interface, level 10 tech." Phineas focused his gaze through the hologram. "I've only seen a few organizations using this type of tech, but only in small variations, except for the Plumbers of course."**

 **Phineas stood up from the ground.**

" **Say, is there any chance one of the co-founders of this organization has…not originated from Earth?" Phineas asked.**

"You got all that just from inspecting the floor?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"By the looks of it, yes, yes I have," Phineas grinned.

"Wow, you're good." Steel commented.

" **Wellllllllll there is my dad," Max mentioned. "He's an alien."**

" **Huh, kinda like my biological father." Phineas compared the two.**

"The only difference is he's dead." Armageddon blurted out.

"Hey, you don't just mention someone's death in a public place, that's rude, even for you!" Jeremy yelled.

Armageddon just brushed it off by shrugging his shoulders.

 **A moment of silence took place. While this happened, the Convergence Jet was placed on the repair dock on the right.**

" **Hey Max," Someone called out.**

" **Berto, nice to see you man." Max greeted him. Berto was skating on a skateboard around the group.**

" **Wait, is that the Convergence Jet?" Berto noticed the huge honking ship.**

" **Yes, yes it is." Zaxx confirmed.**

" **Cool, mind if I check it out?" Berto skated towards the ship.**

" **Sure I guess," Phineas granted him permission.**

" **Nice tech you got here," Berto inspected the ship. "I read a blog that spoke rumours of the Convergence possessing a ship of their own just like the Avengers. Guess it was right all along."**

"Seriously, it's been a few days and the Convergence Jet has already gone worldwide," Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's what you get for being famous superheroes after all." Mabel explained.

"True," Rex nodded his head.

" **Zero-point energy reactors, Thorium reactors, even an Anti-Matter Drives." Berto listed them all. "Hey what's this?"**

" **Uhhh careful with that." Phineas walked forward and stopped Berto from messing around with the ship even more. "That's a Tachyon Particle Engine."**

" **What does it do?" Berto wondered.**

"Wait, I thought you knew everything," Max thought.

"If I knew everything then I wouldn't exist in the third dimensional plane of existence." Berto stated.

"Hey that's my line!" Zaxx yelled.

" **It distorts time and space throughout the entire universe outside of the energy field we've created." Phineas explained the details.**

" **No way!" Berto was dumbfolded. "How is that even possible?!"**

" **Level 18 tech does have its perks," Ben commented.**

"Level 18, that thing should be classified as level 20+ tech!" Argit shouted.

" **Hey guys what's – whoa the Convergence…here!" Jefferson was shocked to see them.**

" **Yes, yes we are here," Korra grinned.**

" **Oh man I am such a big fan of your work, ah mind if I have an autograph?" Jefferson asked.**

"Well someone's a fan of the Convergence." Kat commented.

"I uhhhhhh, can I have a corn dog?" Jefferson asked.

"Nope." Sam replied.

" **Well someone's a fan," Kat joined the conversation.**

" **Hey, what's that?" Jefferson noticed the big honking ship.**

" **Oh that's the Convergence Jet," Rex told him.**

" **You guys own a jet?!" Jefferson was mouth agape. "That's not a jet, that's a freakin spaceship!"**

"Yeah I second that, that thing is way too big to be considered a jet." Wendy agreed.

" **Yeeeeaaaahhhhh, I'm now having second thoughts about calling it a jet too." Phineas agreed. "But since the name has now gone world-wide, changing the name would be quite hard to do."**

" **Yeah, it probably would." Kat spoke. "Oh, by the way, you're dad wants you two at the training room, right now."**

" **Okay, okay!" Max started heading towards the building inside of the canyon.**

" **Mind if we join you." Zaxx asked.**

 **Max and Steel froze in their tracks and looked at each other for a moment.**

 **#**

 **The said two are now fused and are flying around in Turbo Rocket Mode, fighting off a squadron of Ultralink space jets over the city at night.**

"Night-time already," Michelangelo was confused.

"Probably solid holograms and background," Donatello theorised.

 **Whilst under fire and flying in the same direction, he spun around and fired laser from two of his rocket thrusters, destroying a few ships.**

" **Go Turbo Cannon!" He changed into Cannon Mode, crouched and spun vertically at high velocity, energy surrounding him as if he was an asteroid about to crash into Earth.**

 **He then crashed into a couple of linked Ultralinks on the ground that tried to shoot him out of the sky.**

" **Go Turbo Strength!" Max got up and morphed into his Strength Mode. He then started to beat the crud out of the remaining linked Ultralinks.**

" **Come and get some!" Steel yelled.**

"Nice moves." Raphael commented.

"Thanks." Max replied.

" **He seems pretty good." Zaxx and everyone was viewing Max and Steel perform in a holographic simulator from a holographic screen.**

" **He's arrogant and takes risks." Ben pointed out. "I like it."**

"Oh Ben," Max shook his head and smiled.

" **He follows orders and sometimes disobeys them when he thinks it's not right." Phineas mentioned. "Just like me…sometimes."**

" **And me," Rex smirked.**

" **He also has potential." Korra smiled.**

" **Not to mention, he's determined." Ferb stated.**

Frisk grinned at this.

" **Not just that, he's got spirit." Jim added. "My son has proven to be a great hero throughout Copper Canyon."**

" **Which is why we're here Mr McGrath." Zaxx spoke up. "We were wondering, with your permission if he were to join our team?"**

" **Really…Max and Steel with the Convergence." Jim stared wide eyed at them. "Wow that's…that's a huge responsibility."**

" **We'll need to think about it for a minute." Molly suggested.**

 **Just then, Commander Forge came walking into the room.**

 **He was whistling a very particular song made a long time ago.**

"Hey I know that song," Phineas noticed the rhythm. "It's the song my original friends and I made when we were kids, Gitchee Gitchee Goo."

"Gitchee Gitchee Goo, what kind of name is that?" Jason Naught laughed, then was knocked out cold by Sam.

"Nice one Sam." Steel commented.

" **Hey what the?" Forge noticed the extra men and woman. "How did you guys get in here?"**

" **Oh well Mr and Mrs McGrath let us in and-" Zaxx explained.**

" **No I mean how did you guys managed to get into the facility?" Forge clarified.**

" **When we approached the front gate, multiple agents appeared along with two tow trucks." Phineas informed him. "They probably thought we were having an important meeting with you guys."**

 **He then noticed something. "Who are you guys again?"**

" **Commander Forge, leader of the organization known as N-Tek." Forge introduced himself. "And I also want to probably thank you for your help during the Ultralink Invasion, even though we haven't met."**

" **Thank you I guess." Korra raised an eyebrow.**

" **Now unlike the other organizations like the Plumbers or S.H.I.E.L.D, we still tend to keep ourselves a secret towards society." Forge explained. "Only the other organizations like ours know of our existence."**

" **And us." Zaxx mentioned his team.**

 **Forge sighed. "And you guys."**

" **Oh and just to point out I already knew of your existence due to Max." Zaxx pointed out. "And by Max I mean the AI Max."**

"Yeah, that's going to be really confusing if Max were to join our team." Rex commented.

"No worries," Zaxx assured. "We'll just call Max, AI Max."

"Which Max?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"The artificial intelligence Max." Zaxx told him.

" **Are there any other superhero teams out there that know of your existence?" Ben asked.**

" **Nope," Forge shook his head.**

" **Really, not even the Avengers or the Fantastic Four?!" Rex was taken aback by this.**

" **Not even those guys," Forge shook his head once more.**

"Is he serious?!" Zaxx asked.

"Yeah we have no idea who these guys are," Scott shrugged.

"I do," Natasha claimed.

"What?!" Clint was surprised of this. "Since when?"

"I have a part time job with S.H.I.E.L.D remember." Natasha mentioned.

"I thought you've quit S.H.I.E.L.D," Steve thought.

"I never said anything about quitting," Natasha pointed out. "Nor did you ask anything about N-Tek."

" **Well that's interesting." Ferb rubbed his chin.**

 **Just then, Max exited the hologram simulation room and joined up with the group.**

" **Woohoo, that's definitely a 10 out of 10 Max." Steel claimed.**

" **Yes, on level 1, which is the easiest setting." Berto reminded them. "And it's probably not how you should start off if the Convergence are watching you perform."**

 **Max and Steel stared at the Convergence Warriors as they stared back at them.**

Many sniggered at the scene, even the Convergence.

" **Mind if you give us a harder level?" Steel whispered.**

" **Sure, just wait a-" Berto replied.**

" **Hey Berto," Rex called out. "Mind if I had a crack at it."**

 **Everyone now turned their gazes at her.**

" **Ummm okay, sure." Berto tapped on the hologram being projected from his arm. "What level?"**

" **Make it hard, really hard," Rex grinned. "And make sure it has civilians in it as well."**

"Whoa, a bit extreme don't you think?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Extreme is what we do on our team," Rex boasted.

" **Oh uhhhh okay, but you'll have to wait for ten minutes or so." Berto continued on tapping on the holographic screen. "It takes a while for me to add a few more programs to the…what are you doing."**

 **Ferb stuck a wire into the device attached to Berto's left arm. Ferb's right arm then projected a hologram of its own.**

" **Just wait a minute." After a few second, Ferb stopped tapping. "Okay, you can go inside Rex."**

"Wait what!" Berto was dumbfolded. "How did you do that?!"

"Just a little British sci-fi tech," Ferb explained. "And an AI attached to a Quantum Computing System with hacking abilities."

"Or QCS for short." Phineas spoke.

" **Wait how did you do that?" Berto was stunned.**

" **Mate, you're staring at two of the smartest beings in the galaxy." Zaxx stated.**

"With me being the smartest in five galaxies," Azmuth mentioned his status.

"I highly doubt it." Dr Psychobos doubted.

"Oh please, Phineas' dad is even smarter than all of you combined." Zaxx claimed. "Phineas' biological dad of course."

 **Rex was seen inside of a dark ominous chamber. It then brightened up a bit and it slowly changed to be the cross section in New York City.**

" **This just in the Convergence are at it again!" Jameson ranted.**

Spider Man sighed. "And of course the usual scolding from James Jonah Jameson."

" **The Convergence along with the web slinging vigilantly know as Spider Man have-" The ginormous TV screen was struck by a concrete boulder, causing it to detach from the building.**

 **People ran from the area, except for a kid who just stood there, frozen in fear as the glass and metal descended to the ground.**

 **Rex ran and shielded the girl using his body as the broken billboard fell on top of him, then the concrete.**

Everyone gasped while the Convergence and a few other heroes just stared blankly at the screen.

 **Then a huge sword, the Big Fat Sword poked out from the rubble. The Battle Saw mode was activated and it sliced through the middle of the rubble.**

 **Rex and the girl climbed out from the rubble, both perfectly fine. Rex had the Big Fat Sword on his left hand and the Block Party on his other hand.**

 **#**

 **A huge towering monster was seen, with multiple faces and multiple limbs. It looked like the first EVO Rex dealt with on the first episode of the show Generator Rex, except with much more limbs.**

Garnet shivered in fear, as the monster on the screen reminded her of the Cluster…somehow.

" **Get out of here kid, NOW!" The girl ran and Rex shielded himself under the Block Party as the beast tried to squash him. He then sliced its hand off and parried it out of the way.**

 **Rex formed the Punk Busters and jumped high into the air as the monster tried to swipe its other hand at him.**

 **The monster roared and tried to whack him, but Rex sliced right through all of its hands and disassembled the two builds for some reason.**

 **Rex screamed as he spun his body around rapidly and roundhouse kicked one of the heads of the monster.**

" **Unfortunately for you, you're not an EVO!" Rex formed the Smack Hands, grabbed onto their heads and swung around while kicking them in the faces.**

"Dude, you remind me of an ape-bear." Bolin commented.

"Why thank you, at least I kick ass like Bobo does," Rex smirked.

"You said it pal." Bobo replied.

 **Rex landed on the ground, a crater forming under his gigantic cybernetic feet. He turned around, and his face scrunched.**

" **Oh no you don't!" Rex formed the Blast Caster and swung the whip, wrapping it around one of the limbs of the massive beast.**

"Ohhhh I love that guys whip!" Amethyst grinned.

"You mean the Blast Caster!" Greg spoke of its name.

"Those big hands of his are very effective." Garnet commented.

"Those are called the Smack Hands." Greg informed her.

 **Rex yanked on it, pulling the monster towards him before it could crash into the building. Despite his efforts, many gigantic windows were shattered into pieces as some of the limbs scraped along the sides of the building.**

 **As the beast was about to land on top of him, Rex disassembled the whip and created the Bad Axes. He reared both of them back to the right and swung it.**

 **#**

 **Molly, Jim, Forge, Kat, Jefferson, Max and Steel cringed in disgust whilst the Convergence just stared at the holographic screen with a smile.**

 **During this time, many slashing and cutting could be heard as Rex dissected the beast.**

 **#**

 **Rex exited the hologram simulation room while stretching his arms.**

" **That was awesome!" Max and Steel yelled in union.**

"What did he do?" Asriel wondered.

"It's best you don't know," Frisk replied.

" **Thank you, I appreciate the applause but-" Rex turned to Berto. "Berto, what's the collateral damage?"**

" **$108956710 in total." Berto informed everyone. "That's also includes the mess you made with the monster's blood, organs and other stuff."**

" **Any civilian casualties?" Rex asked.**

" **There was one." Berto confirmed. "While the monster scraped along the side of the building, many people inside suffered heavy injuries from the glass. One of them had a giant shard of glass stuck inside of his skull."**

Everyone cringed in disgust.

"Okay, when you put it that way, I guess it's not as awesome as it is." Steel commented.

" **When you join the Convergence, we work as a team." Rex faced the two. "And we also try to minimize the collateral damage and civilian casualties to an absolute zero."**

" **There is no victory if one civilian dies in a fight." Rex stated.**

"True words were never spoken." Iron Fist spoke.

" **And also, J.J Jameson would just rant about how you guys are supervillains for causing so much damage." Steel mentioned.**

" **And yeah that to," Rex loosened up a bit.**

 **Then a warning alarm goes off, red lights flashing in every direction.**

"That's not good." Nova commented.

 _ **The year World War D took place was in 2012 to 2013.**_

 _ **Right now it's 2015 in this fanfic.**_


	11. S1 EP5 Part 2: Max and Steel

_**Strongest Substance List (I SWEAR this is it, the last of the last)**_

 _ **Chartarian**_

 _ **Taydenite**_

 _ **Vibranium**_

 _ **Adamantium**_

 _ **Infinitum**_

 _ **Carbyne**_

 _ **Uru**_

 _ **Graphene**_

 _ **Diamond**_

 _ **Monserunus**_

 _ **I just realized that I haven't mentioned anything about Adamantium in my fanfic so that means I'm free to place Adamantium in number 5, just a tiny bit weaker than Vibranium.**_

 _ **Also I'm now starting to think that Uru is stronger than Diamond.**_

 _ **I MESSED UP!**_

 _ **S1 EP5 Part 2: Max and Steel**_

" **What's happening?!" Korra spun around frantically.**

 **Berto went to the computer screen and typed on it to reveal the map of Copper Canyon.**

" **Copper Canyon is under attack sir." Berto informed them.**

" **Which part?" Molly asked.**

" **Everywhere," Ferb was tapping on his own holographic screen.**

 **#**

 **All of Copper Canyon could be seen sometime during the afternoon, with huge amounts of black smoke originating from the city. Jump Jets and N-Tek helicopters were heading towards the danger zone, along with the Convergence Jet which is fully repaired.**

 **Max Steel was flying right beside the Jet.**

 **#**

" **Jump Jet 1 approaching the city." Jefferson spoke through the comm.**

 **#**

" **Hey, I thought I was Jump Jet 1." Kat pointed out.**

 **#**

" **Jump Jet 2 approaching the city." Jefferson corrected himself.**

"Really, again," Kat raised an eyebrow.

Jefferson just shrugged in response.

 **Berto zoomed in on the city to show Dredd Naughts attacking certain areas in Copper Canyon.**

" **Sir." Berto passed the holographic screen to Forge.**

" **Dredd Naughts," Forge raised an eyebrow. "Miles Dredd has returned."**

" **Who's Miles Dredd?" Ben asked through the comm.**

"I am." Dredd muttered.

" **Only the baddest of the bad." Max answered his question. "He's a supervillain that's been after my Turbo Energy ever since I became Max Steel."**

" **But after the Ultralink Invasion, he's gone into hiding and no one has seen him since." Steel added.**

" **So this guy is going to be a problem." Zaxx concluded. "All right, what's the plan?"**

" **Kat, lead squadron A to the northern parts of the city." Forge ordered. "Jefferson, squadron C to the south, I'll lead squadron B towards the central parts of the city."**

" **Copy that chief." Kat responded.**

" **And I'll try to flush out the brains of this operation." Max flew off to who knows where.**

"Bad idea." Isabella stated. "Miles Dredd is trying to lure you into a trap."

"How do you know that?" Steel asked.

"Think about it, why would he just attack the city for no particular reason?" Isabella explained her reasons.

"Huh, now that you think about it, that is a plausible explanation." Dipper rubbed his chin.

Laughter could be heard and everyone spun around to see where it came from.

"It seems you're smarter than I thought." Miles Dredd commented. "And that's saying something you know that."

"Yeah, way smarter than you dumbass." Tony mumbled.

 **The group of Jump Jets began to split apart along with Max Steel.**

" **And the Convergence, try not to get in our way during the fight." Forge spoke in a relaxed tone.**

" **Got it." Zaxx hung up. "Phineas, follow Max and Steel."**

" **Why?" Phineas raised an eyebrow.**

" **I don't think this attack was random." Zaxx thought. "Just make sure Max isn't in trouble, k?"**

" **Got it." Phineas replied.**

" **Korra and Ben to the north, Rex, Ferb, to the south, I'll focus fire at the centre."**

" **Let's go people." Korra and the others headed down towards the cargo bay.**

 **#**

 **The back entrance opened up and Korra, Ben and Rex could be seen exiting the ship from the back.**

 **Ben has changed into Astrodactyl.**

 **Rex has formed the Boogie Pack.**

 **Phineas jumped out of the plane with the others, except he didn't fly like the others.**

"Phineas!" Linda yelled.

"Oh dear." Lawrence spoke.

 **The main entrance close up and the jet propelled itself towards the city at high velocity.**

 **#**

 **Phineas just dived down towards the ground, his eyes narrowed as he neared the canyon.**

 **Just hundreds of metres away from the ground, he grabbed his shield and spun vertically to angle his feat towards the Earth, the Anti-Gravity Boots keeping his Vibranium shield on his feet.**

 **He then crash landed on the ground, dust filling the air, making it hard to see what happened to the man.**

"Phineas!" Candace, Stacy and Jeremy shouted.

 **The dust cleared and Phineas was…perfectly fine?**

 **He stood up, stepped forward and slammed his foot on the edge of his shield, making it stand up to his hand.**

 **Phineas placed his shield on his back as he watched his companions move on towards the city. He then turned to see Max Steel circling around certain areas.**

 **Phineas got himself into position, then ran off at inhuman speeds after Max and Steel.**

 **#**

 **Somewhere in one of the streets of Copper Canyon, a multitude of Dredd Naughts were destroying everything in their paths and were led by a very particular Ultralink.**

 **Just then, a squadron of N-Tek Jump Jets flew by and fired lasers upon the large quantities of Dredd Naughts. The robots retaliated with lasers, and many flew into the air after the jets.**

"Flying Dredd Naughts." Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "That's new."

" **Whoa!" Kat pulled on the yoke.**

 **#**

 **The Jump Jets flew upwards towards the sky whilst the helicopters just tried to evade the flying machines. A few jet and choppers were shot down and one even crashed into one, its wing torn apart as it plummeted and crashed into a building.**

 **#**

" **Flying Dredd Naughts, that's new." Kat commented.**

"Actually I think we faced a bunch of these before when Jason Naught was looking for something unknowingly to Dredd." Steel brought up the memory.

"Oh yeah we did," Max remembered.

"Oh yes the day where Jason went on a treasure hunt without my permission." Dredd glared down at his second in command.

Jason shrugged his shoulders as he smiled sheepishly.

 **Kat flew around in her jet, shooting down any Dredd Naught that comes in her way.**

 **The screen than focused on a specific Dredd Naught that Kat shot down, which crash landed on top of an apartment.**

 **The machine started to beep rapidly.**

"Uh oh." Max and Steel spoke in union.

"What's uh oh?" Mabel wondered.

"It's self-destructing." Dipper informed her.

 **The robot then exploded into smithereens, taking the roof with it.**

 **#**

 **Many huge chunks of machinery fell from the sky and exploded.**

 **A Dredd Naught landed on a car, then exploded, disintegrating anyone who were nearby.**

 **Another landed on top of an N-Tek R.O.C.C, destroying the tank and any unfortunate N-Tek agents nearby in the explosion.**

"Flying self-destructing Dredd Naughts," Kat summed everything up. "This might be a problem."

" **Multiple bogies on my tail." Kat tried to shake them off. "I can't shake them."**

 **#**

 **Kat evaded the Dredd Naughts as the machines tried to shoot her down. Within the process, a laser managed to hit the left wing, setting a bit of it on fire.**

"Kat!" Jefferson shouted.

 **Then, multiple fire balls came from above, destroying the robots. The camera view shifted to show Korra diving down towards Kat's Jump Jet.**

 **She landed on the left wing and puts the fire out using the air and water around her. She then back flipped off of the plane and dived bombed into the street.**

 **#**

 **She smashed into the ground, causing a shockwave the forced the Dredd Naughts off their feet. She got up, now covered in earth armour.**

 **The Dredd Naughts tried to shoot her down, but the laser had no effect on her.**

"How can her rock armour withstand lasers?!" Jason wondered. "Those lasers can punch a hole in an N-Tek tank!"

"Korra has the ability to compress any earth material in order to make it denser." Phineas told him. "In other words, Korra's now wearing earth armour as hard as double-plated reinforced titanium."

 **She then rammed into the army of Dredd Naughts, bashing them out of the way as she went for the leader at front.**

 **#**

" **Huh," The Blast Ultralink turned around to see the Avatar shoulder charging the Dredd Naughts, smashing them to pieces. She was approaching him fast.**

 **The Blast Ultralink aimed his shoulder laser cannon and fire. The Avatar saw this in time and created a dense earth wall. The wall was blasted to bits, but the Avatar didn't flinch one bit.**

"Go Avatar!" Dipper cheered.

 **The Ultralink was about to blast her again, but something cut him short…a battle cry.**

 **He looked up to see Cannonbolt falling from the sky, about to crash on top of him.**

 **The spinning alien ball of death slammed into the ground with the Blast Ultralink right under him.**

"Go Ben 10!" A kid yelled.

"Man do I appreciate attention." Ben commented.

 **Cannonbolt uncurled himself and got up, only to be blast back by the shoulder cannon.**

 **Korra saw the fire hydrant on the side of the road, ripped it from the ground and used the water to catch Ben in mid-air.**

 **She gently placed him on the ground and froze the water to create shards of ice. She then threw it at the Ultralink, piercing some parts of his body, but nowhere near the vital parts.**

 **Korra then charged at the Ultralink head on as Blast also did the same. When the two were about to collide, the screen changed scenes.**

 **#**

 **Multiple Jump Jets were in a shooting frenzy along with the Dredd Naughts. Lasers and missiles were flying every as robots and jets were being fired upon at the same time.**

 **#**

" **Wooohoooo!" Jefferson yelled.**

 **#**

 **Lucille (Jefferson's Jump Jet) was seen blasting a multitude of Dredd Naughts while evading dozens of red lasers at the same time.**

" **That's what I'm talking about!" Jefferson shouted.**

 **Then Ferb came into view, shooting down anything that looks like a threat to him and N-Tek with his mech suit. He then tackled a Dredd Naught in mid-air, armed his blades and stuck the point into the neck of the humanoid machine.**

"Ferb Fletcher!" Steven's pupils were in a shape of stars.

 **The red lights on the Dredd Naught started to blink rapidly and turn blue. Ferb jumped away and dive bombed towards the city, firing multiple shoulder missiles, each one destroying its target.**

 **The Dredd Naught that was left behind then turned on its own and fired at any Dredd Naught that flew by him.**

"What! How did you do that?!" Miles Dredd yelled.

"The double blades in the wrists of the suit possesses modified nanites which can hack and reprogram any piece of hardware if it came in contact with my blades," Ferb explained.

 **Jefferson was confused of what just happened back then.**

" **Okay, what?" Jefferson raised an eyebrow.**

Kat smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

 **Rex was smacking away any Dredd Naughts that tried to shoot him with his Smack Hands. He then disassembled his left Smack Hand to form the Slam Cannon.**

 **He loaded it and fired the chunks of concrete into the air, taking down some of the Dredd Naughts flying around in the aerial battle.**

 **Rex then looked forward.**

 **His eyes shot wide open and he shielded himself as shards of crystals flew into the right Smack Hand. He moved his hand out of the way to see a Prism Ultralink about to slice him open.**

" **Whoa!" Rex created the Punk Busters, Prism only slicing through the metal of his gigantic feet. He was then kicked back into a building by the Punk Buster.**

 **Rex disassembled the right Smack Hand and his Punk Busters to create the Big Fat Sword. Prism climbed out of the rubble and extended the shard of his right arm.**

 **The two charged at each other, swords clashing, projectiles fired at each other in a never ending battle.**

 **The Ultralink stabbed the ground and shards of crystals started to poke out from the ground towards Rex. The EVO jumped out of the way, but one of the shards managed to jab Rex in the left thigh.**

"That's going to leave a mark." Holiday commented.

#

"Well looks like he's got the 'sharp' end of the fight." Sans smiled.

"OH MY GODS SANS!" Papyrus yelled.

" **Argh!" Rex sliced through the shard in his left thigh, disassembled the Slam Cannon and pulled the crystal out of his leg.**

 **He dropped it, formed the Block Party on his left arm and shielded himself from the crystal projectiles.**

 **Rex deformed his Big Fat Sword and formed the Funchuck. He spun it around and released it, sending it spinning towards the Prism Ultralink.**

 **The Funchuck hits its target.**

 **#**

 **A huge energy pulse explosion went off in the distance. Ferb noticed it and turned around to view the smoke coming from the area.**

"That's gonna hurt." Prism muttered.

 **A Dredd Naught got up from the ground, only to be blasted in the head by Ferb's right shoulder laser cannons.**

 **#**

" **Come on, come on," Zaxx whispered to himself.**

 **#**

 **The Convergence Jet was practically mowing down the Dredd Naughts as the Quadruple Minigun turrets fired in every direction. Energy balls were launched from the Quantum Cannons as they chased down their prey.**

 **A few Dredd Naughts landed on the left wing of the ship. They then ripped apart the exoskeleton and started to tear some of the conduits out of the ship.**

 **#**

" **Oh give me a break," Zaxx pressed a 2D holographic button.**

 **#**

 **The entire exterior of the ship was electrified, the Dredd Naughts powering down as they fell to the city.**

 **#**

" **Nice shooting AI Max." Zaxx complimented.**

"What did I do?" Max wondered.

"He means the AI," Steel whispered.

"Oh."

" **Why thank you." AI Max replied. "After all, I'm an advance AI system programmed into a level 18 Quantum Computer."**

" **You said it." Zaxx commented.**

" **Hey, you got a trail on Max?" Forge asked. "One of those Dredd Naughts had a lucky shot on us and knocked out our tracking system."**

 **#**

" **Yes, yes we do." Zaxx replied. "He's still circling around the area outside of Copper Canyon."**

 **The camera view showed Commander Forge and Berto in the same Jump Jet.**

" **Berto," Forge called to him.**

" **Got it chief, C.Y.T.R.O is on his way to him." Berto's left hand was covered in a holographic cybernetic hand.**

" **And I also have Phineas on his tail." Zaxx told them. "Judging by the files AI Max gave me-"**

 **#**

" **-let's just hope Max and Steel doesn't do something stupid on their first day on being a Convergence Warrior."**

"Hey what does that mean?!" Steel glared at Zaxx.

"Trust me, sometimes you guys do stupid things during your career as being superheros." Zaxx complemented. "But those stupid things tend to turn out to be a good benefit for everyone which is basically why we're recruiting you."

"I am deeply offended and flattered at the same time," Max raised an eyebrow.

 **Max Steel was flying near the edge of the city, inspecting anything suspicious along the ground.**

" **Come on, give me something, give me something, give me something good," Max chanted.**

 **#**

 **(From Max's perspective)**

" **Hey, what about that old abandoned warehouse down there." Steel suggested.**

 **#**

" **Nah, an abandoned warehouse would be too convenient and cliché." Max stated.**

"Cliché how?" Steven wondered.

"Supervillain hideout in an old abandoned warehouse cliché," Connie was unamused.

 **Max halted to a stop.**

" **Then again, maybe it is best if I go check it out." Max suggested. "Just to make sure."**

 **He flew down towards the warehouse and changed back to his base mode.**

"Oh typical Max Steel." Miles Dredd muttered.

" **Hello anyone home?!" Max called out.**

"Mate you do not just called out for the supervillain in his lair!" Buford yelled.

" **Max I don't think-"**

" **Help!" Someone yelled back.**

" **Apparently someone replied to my calling." Max ran further into the building.**

 **#**

" **Hello, whose - wait a minute?" Max halted to a stop. "Sydney!"**

"Ummmmm dude we are not in Sydney." Baljeet informed him.

"Sydney is a teenage girl from Copper Canyon high school," Steel clarified.

"Sydney, what kind of name is-" Buford was cut short as he was elbowed by Isabella.

" **Kirby!" Sydney and Kirby were seen being held in a gigantic container tube.**

" **Max, help us!" Sydney shouted to him.**

" **Yeah and I also really need to go to the bathroom right now." Kirby told him.**

" **Don't worry Kir – I mean, don't worry citizens, I'll shall save you!" Max spoke in a deep manly voice.**

"How do you manage to change your voice in order to keep your identity hidden like that?" Sydney wondered.

"Well you know me." Max boasted. "I'm pretty good at acting."

"He's just joking." Steel spoke up. "We have a voice regulator equipped in the Steel Suit."

"You just have to ruin the fun don't you?" Max was unamused.

"Yes, yes I do." Steel replied.

" **Max Steel so glad you could join us."**

 **Everyone turned to see Miles Dredd walking into this section of the warehouse.**

" **Let them go Miles Dredd!" Max yelled. "Or I'll-"**

" **You'll what?!" Miles Dredd stopped in front of the glass tubes. "You're in no position in making demands, Max McGrath!"**

"*Gasp* Oh no he found out!" Butch shouted.

" **Wait, how - I mean who are you talking about?" Max spoke in the exact same deep voice.**

" **Don't play dumb Max McGrath, I pieced everything together and now I know your identity!" Dredd claimed. "That fight on the day with the school bus, you just used a solid hologram of yourself to hide your identity, clever!"**

" **But foolish," Dredd spoke in a dangerously low voice. "And I also took a little peak inside your girlfriend's head of hers."**

Max's face scrunched in rage.

#

"Man that must have sounded painful." Kirby commented.

 **Max frowned even more at the villain if that's even possible.**

" **She resisted at first but soon succumbed to the machine." Dredd explained. "And the pain."**

"Yep, totally right about the painful part." Kirby spoke.

"Not helping Kirby!" Sydney silently screamed.

" **And that's how I found out about your secrete identity." Dredd stated.**

" **Wait, you knew who Max Steel was?!" Kirby was surprised by this.**

" **It's a bit complicated." Sydney smiled sheepishly.**

 **(I have limited knowledge of season 3 of Max Steel, so I only know a few things about it. One of them is that Jim McGrath told Sydney about Max Steel's identity)**

" **Say, where did you get the tech to do that?" Steel wondered.**

" **Oh I have my resources." Dredd replied. "But enough of that, let's just get to the point."**

 **Max Steel was then blasted by a laser beam.**

"Max!" Molly called out.

" **Ohhhh, this is going to be fun," Jason Naught chuckled. He was in his android form.**

 **Max Steel got up and stood his ground.**

" **Go Turbo, Spike!" Max changed into his spike form and swung his whips at Jason, wrapping it around him and then slamming him into the wall.**

"Ohhh, this guy's got even better whips." Amethyst stated.

#

"Fail." Buford muttered.

" **Go Turbo, Strength!" Max changed again and jumped towards Dredd, but was blasted upwards by an earth pillar that shot up from the ground.**

 **Max slammed into the ceiling, then fell back onto the rock pillar and rolled to the ground.**

" **Ow." Max tried to get up but was kept down by Mega Elementor's right foot.**

" **Now this is what I planned all along Max McGrath." Miles Dredd flew to where Max and Steel lie.**

"Oh please tell me he's not going to explain his evil genius is he?!" Ben pinched the bridge of his nose.

" **The perfect revenge after all these years." Dredd started to absorb his turbo energy, then shifted into his Makino form. While this happened, Max changed back into his base form.**

" **Max no!" Sydney banged on the glass.**

"Apparently not," Rex replied.

" **Your mine Max Steel, all mine!" Dredd laughed uncontrollably.**

"No!" Jim glared at the screen.

 **Then, something came crashing into the building and fired missiles at the three villains, knocking them off their feet.**

 **#**

" **Hey Max, need a hand." Kirby offered.**

 **#**

 **C.Y.T.R.O launched something from his back which Max caught in mid-air. The Turbo Blaster.**

 **He fired it as Mega Elementor's cluster of orbs, making him scream in pain. He then fired it at Jason, sending him crashing into a wall.**

 **Miles Dredd recovered in time and fired beams of energy at Max Steel before they could fire the Turbo Blaster at him, if that had any effect on him at all.**

 **C.Y.T.R.O fired multiple green balls of energy, but it only made Dredd back up a few steps. He then fired another laser beam at the robot, destroying its right arm.**

 **#**

 **Another laser was fired from Dredd's chest and the screen blackout.**

" **Aye, Yai, Yai," Berto blurted out.**

"So much for help from C.Y.T.R.O," Baljeet was unamused.

" **N-Tek stooges." Dredd muttered. He was then struck in the head by a shield.**

" **What about a Convergence Warrior?" Phineas ran towards Dredd, caught his shield and threw many consecutive punches at him before side kicking him in the stomach.**

 **#**

" **Max get up, help Sydney and Kirby while Phineas deals with the others!" Max heeded Steel's demands and pushed himself up from the ground.**

 **He headed towards the stairs, but was blocked off by Jason Naughts.**

" **Go Turbo, Stealth." He turned invisible.**

" **Wait, what the." Jason looked around for a sec before getting sucker punched in the right cheek of his face.**

" **Ow what the!" He got punched again in the left cheek, then got kicked in the groin.**

Everyone winced in psychological pain, even the superheroes.

 **He winced in pain as he grabbed his robotic part, the received an uppercut to the face and he black out.**

 **Footsteps could be heard walking up the stairs to where Sydney and Kirby were being held.**

 **He changed back to his base mode.**

" **Hey Max, mind getting us out." Kirby asked.**

" **Okay, brace yourself." He reared back.**

 **Sydney gasped, covered her head and neck and crotched down.**

 **Max punched the glass, but nothing happened.**

"Shouldn't the glass be broken?" Argit pointed out.

"It's probably shielded by an energy field or something." Kevin theorised.

" **Okay, what." Max tilted his head.**

" **This thing is surrounded by a thin but very strong energy field. Smashing it won't do good." Steel unlinked himself from Max. "Don't worry, I got this."**

 **Steel tapped on the control panel and a holographic projection popped up to display the complicated algorithms of the energy field.**

"Whoa, nice tech you got there." Blukic commented. "For a human."

"Oh please, even a baby Galvan can understand the algorithms of-" Driba spoke up.

"I said for a human, didn't I?" Blukic stated.

" **So?" Max was expecting something.**

" **Give me a few minutes." Steel replied.**

 **Phineas was seen getting blasted to the other side of the room.**

" **Steel, lock me in Turbo Strength Mode, now." Max ordered.**

 **Steel linked himself to Max and brought up protocol X795.**

 **Steel unlinked himself from Max once more and went to work whilst Max jumped down to aid Phineas in battle.**

 **#**

 **Phineas was being slammed into the ground multiple times by Dredd before being thrown into the wall.**

 **Max came into view and tackled Dredd to the ground.**

" **Haven't you learned already!?" Dredd laughed wickedly as Max through multiple punches at his head. "You're only making me stronger."**

 **Max was blasted away from him and got blown away by an air blast.**

" **And you Phineas Flynn, I thought you we better than this." Dredd taunted.**

" **Oh please." Phineas dusted himself and grabbed his sword out. "I didn't even use my sword."**

"True on that, now they're all dead meat." Alvin commented.

 **Phineas spun his sword around, did a three sixty turn and a swipe at the end, unleashing a harmful energy wave at the two.**

 **#**

 **Another section of the warehouse was shown. Then one of the walls was knocked down, the Mega Elementor being blasted back towards the middle of the room. Dredd just scraped his feet along the ground, his arms placed on his chest in a cross.**

 **Phineas stepped into view, his sword in his left hand and his shield in the right. He was exposing himself as if Miles Dredd and Mega Elementor weren't a threat to him.**

 **The Ultralink monster roar, turned into rock and smashed the ground, an earth line being blasted towards Phineas.**

 **The man just smiled.**

"Ohhhhh those guys are so dead," Miko grinned.

 **Phineas leaped sideways to avoid the earth line, his legs spinning in the air. He did this for a while as lasers, rocks, fireballs, air blasts, saw blades and gallons of water were being thrown at him. He then threw his shield at Mega Elementor and ran at the two at high velocity.**

 **The beast parried it away and it bounced around the room, but was met with Phineas jump kicking him in the face, making him stumble.**

 **Dredd tried to blast him to smithereens, but Phineas was too fast for him.**

" **Missed me." Phineas caught his shield while doing a forward flip and slamming his shield on Dredd's head.**

 **Dredd tried to blast him again, but Phineas parried his right hand away, the laser destroying the ground. The Convergence Warrior then repeatedly smashed his shield along Dredd's face.**

"Yeah, go Phineas!" Max cheered.

 **Dredd had enough of this, caught Phineas shield and did an uppercut to him, forcing him to do a backflip.**

 **Phineas landed on both feet but was grabbed by the head and slammed into the ground by Mega Elementor.**

 **He was then thrown into a wall.**

 **Phineas stood up perfectly fine, well as perfectly as he could be. His head was bleeding and tiny drops of blood was spewing from his mouth. He just shook it off as he cracked his neck.**

"How can he even survive that?!" Rafael wondered.

"Because he's a legend like Captain America, duh," Miko explained.

"And because the armour I'm wearing can manipulate the structure of the molecules in my body to make it as hard as titanium." Phineas explained the details. "Without disturbing the normal functions of my body of course."

 **When Phineas charged, the screen changed scenes.**

 **#**

 **Max stumbled backwards a bit, then was punched again by Jason, then again, then again, then again.**

 **Max had enough of this, caught Jason's right arm and threw him over his body towards the wall. (Again with the wall)**

 **The half Tachyon boy jumped in the air and landed on Jason's head, knocking him unconscious.**

" **That's better." Max spoke.**

" **Max!" Someone called out to him.**

 **He turned around to spot Sydney, Kirby and Steel meeting up with him.**

" **You okay guys?" Max asked.**

" **Apart from the headache Miles Dredd gave me, I'm okay." Sydney replied.**

" **And I really need to go to the bathroom," Kirby held his private part.**

"Why do you keep mentioning the bathroom all the time?" Butch wondered.

Kirby just shrugged in response.

" **Syd, Kirby, get out of here, me and Steel will help Phineas mop up the bad guys," Steel linked with Max again.**

" **Go kick their butts Max!" Sydney and Kirby ran to find a way out of the warehouse.**

" **Go Turbo, Speed!" Max changed into his speed mode.**

 **#**

 **Phineas evaded the multitude of fists being thrown at him by Mega Elementor, then climbed on one of their arms and drop kicked them in the face, making them stumble.**

 **Phineas shielded his whole body as he was met with ionizing energy.**

 **Dredd then increased the power of the laser beam as it expanded in width, engulfing Phineas completely.**

 **The mad man stopped, only to find Phineas in perfect shape with his shield and energy field still shielding him.**

" **Why won't you die?!" Dredd was about to fire at him again, but was knocked down by a speeding object.**

 **Max ran around Mega Elementor as he kept throwing consecutive punches all over their body, confusing him. The alien giant had enough of this and slammed the ground, creating an earthquake that made Max stumble.**

 **This gave the Elementors an opening, grabbed Max by the foot and started slamming him into the ground like the hulk did with Loki.**

 **He then threw him near Phineas, tumbling backwards to the other room.**

 **Phineas grinned wickedly as he charged at the Elementor.**

 **#**

 **The screen became dark as white lines began to appear one after another on the screen diagonally, horizontally and vertically.**

"Ohhh that's gotta hurt for those guys." Jack winced.

 **Phineas posed dramatically as the Mega Elementor exploded into pieces and began morphing into something else.**

 **The Mega Elementors splat apart into fire separate beings, fire, earth, water, air and metal.**

Pearl gasped. "They were a fusion."

"Technically speaking, yeah they were." Greg nodded.

" **What the!" Metal Elementor was surprised by this.**

 **Phineas turned around slowly and stared at the five, confused of what just happened.**

" **What just happened?" Phineas raised an eyebrow.**

"Interesting." Mega (Metal) Elementor scratched his chin. "Somehow the energy from the chartarian sword must have affected the link between the other four."

"Well what do you expect, my sword can cut through reality itself." Phineas claimed.

" **Argh," Phineas was blasted by a laser beam.**

" **Forget this." Dredd blasted a hole through the ceiling. "It's over Max Steel, I have already posted the information about your secret identity on the internet Max McGrath!"**

"Ah crud." Forge muttered.

" **Prepare to face the world Max and Steel!" Dredd flew out of the warehouse.**

" **And we're ready for it," Steel growled.**

"No you're not," Molly denied.

 **Metal and Water Elementor liquefied themselves and slid away from the battle. Earth Elementor drilled a hole into the ground, leaving a huge hole in the floor. Fire Elementor followed after him.**

"The rock monster can tunnel underground just like a Whispering Death," Fishlegs explained its powers. "And I thought the things we deal with at the Edge and on Berk are dangerous enough."

" **This isn't over!" Air Elementor created a mini tornado and smashed through the roof.**

" **You okay." Max asked.**

" **Never better," Phineas shook the pain off. "I've taken way tougher hits than this."**

"Such as Armageddon elbowing you in the neck." Zaxx mentioned.

"How exactly is getting elbowed in the neck more painful than being slammed into the ground repeatedly before being thrown into a concrete wall?" Steel wondered.

"Getting elbowed by a Quantum Shard person is like getting elbowed by a car." Zaxx explained. "Getting elbowed in the neck would probably be like getting elbowed by a freight train."

" **Should we follow them?" Phineas suggested.**

" **Forget it, they're long gone by now." Max replied. "Oh man, Forge, Mom and Dad are going to kill us."**

" **What do you mean?" Phineas raised an eyebrow.**

" **Dredd found out about our secret identity and now has spread the word across the internet." Steel stated. "It's over."**

" **What's so bad about the world knowing who you are, I mean I'm fine with people knowing who I am," Phineas grinned. "Besides, now you don't have to stress out so much about keeping your identity a secret."**

" **True." Max and Steel brightened up a bit. "Maybe people knowing who I am isn't a bad thing after all."**

" **Now, on to the main topic." Phineas spun around to face the two. "You still up for grabs to be part of the Convergence."**

" **Heck yeah!" Max and Steel shouted in sync.**

 **#**

" **No you're not." Forge disagreed.**

"Of course you would," Steel mumbled.

" **What, but why?!" Max and Steel wondered. Seems like everyone was back at the newly built N-Tek base.**

" **Because we still need you here Max, at N-Tek!" Forge reasoned with the two. "Not to mention you two blown your cover!"**

 **Forge signalled Berto to play the video.**

" _ **Max Steel, Copper Canyon's very own superhero, his identity is revealed to be a young man named Max McGrath." A news reporter claimed. "An article was found on the internet, claiming Max Steel to be said young man. Further details will be explained on the article."**_

 _ **#**_

" _ **Max McGrath as Max Steel!" Kirby was being interviewed. "Well that would explain his reasons to go to the 'toilet' so much."**_

 _ **#**_

" _ **He's a fun fact, Max and I were best buds back when we went to Copper Canyon high." Butch spoke. "Well not a first but our friendship gradually developed over time and yeah."**_

 **Berto paused the video.**

" **Yeah, sooooooooo?" This didn't have an effect on Max and Steel.**

" **Now you've put your own friend's lives in jeopardy!" Forge pointed out.**

" **I know the risks Uncle Ferrus but that's why I'm joining the Convergence." Max responded. "If any of my friends is in trouble, the Convergence is there to back me up."**

" **No Max and Steel, I-" Forge sighed in frustration. "Can you say something to him Jim?"**

 **Jim remained silent of a moment.**

" **Forge is right, N-Tek still needs you." Jim agreed.**

"Oh what?!" Max and Steel was taken aback by this

 **Forge smiled.**

" **But that doesn't mean we can force you." Jim added. "This is your choice Max, Steel, what do you want?"**

" **I want to protect everyone's lives, not just my friends and Copper Canyon but the entire world and possibly the universe dad." Max replied.**

" **I know son," Jim was proud of him. "That's why I'm letting you join the Convergence."**

"YES!" Max and Steel yelled in sync

" **Look dad I – wait what?" Max was surprised by this.**

" **For reals?" Steel wanted to make sure.**

" **Yes," Jim confirmed.**

" **Oh heck yeah!" Max and Steel did their hand shake. "We're part of the Convergence!"**

" **Someone's excited." Rex whispered.**

 **Forge sighed. "Fine, I guess you can go, BUT IF YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID IN THE FIRST WEEK OF YOUR JOBS, I SWEAR I'LL BE HUNTING YOU DOWN TILL THE END OF TIME!"**

"Overprotective much." The Convergence sniggered.

Max spun around. "Really?"

Forge just shrugged in replied.

" **Forge, do you really have to make everything dramatic?" Molly raised an eyebrow.**

" **What, it suits the situation," Forge defended himself.**

 **Phineas shook his head and sigh. "Okay on to pressing matters, what about the attack in the city."**

" **We took care of everything, though the Blast and Prism Ultralinks disappeared before we got the chance to arrest them." Forge replied. "What about Dredd, Jason and Mega Elementor, did you find them?"**

" **We did, but they all got away." Max stated. "He also had Sydney and Kirby with him."**

" **So that's how he found out about your secret identity." Jefferson spoke up. "I thought some kid was snooping around taking pictures of you guys."**

" **Do you have any leads on him?" Kat asked.**

" **No, we checked the computers, there's nothing in their files that says anything about their base of operations." Steel replied. "We're blind here."**

" **Well wherever Dredd is, he won't be bothering us for a long time." Ben relaxed a bit.**

"How do you know that?" Bolin wondered.

"Same thing happened with the Forever Knights," Ben compared the two. "If you reduce an army to a limited amount of troops, it'll take a long time for them to recover."

 **A group of people were seen walking through the canyon desert at midnight, one of them on fire and was used as the only light source.**

" **What are we going to do?!"**

 **#**

" **We're out of Dredd Naughts, we're out of resources and there's no place to go!" Jason summed up.**

" **Thank you for summoning that up," Metal Elementor was getting annoyed of his little prattling.**

" **Shut it both of you!" Miles Dredd spoke in a dangerously low voice. "I need to think for a moment."**

" **For what, there's nothing to think about!" Earth Elementor complained.**

" **Perhaps I can help with that." An unknown voice came from nowhere.**

"Armageddon." Gwen spoke.

 **Everyone looked around frantically at every direction.**

" **Who's out there?!" Blast shouted. "Show yourself!"**

" **Here." Everyone spun around see someone coming into view.**

 **He was wearing red armour similar to that of Zaxx armour.**

 **He also had a metallic right arm.**

" **Maybe I can be of assistance." He spoke again.**

 **Everything went black.**

"Great, now Dredd's going to be even more powerful than ever." Forge summed up.

"Not to mention he now has reinforcements to him up." Berto mentioned. "Lots of them.

Sam played the next episode.

 _ **Just to tell you, Zaxx has crystal like scales on his head that poke out as if he has horns.**_

 _ **Also just to tell that guy who commented as how Zaxx is a stu, I modified the previous fanfic story a bit to make it a bit more sense.**_

 _ **And no, the characters of Phineas and Ferb are not overpowered and the other characters are certainly not minor characters.**_


	12. S1 EP6 Part 1: Hit 'Em Where They Hurt

_**The Dell XPS 13 laptop actually exists just to tell you.**_

 _ **S1 EP6 Part 1 – Hit 'Em Where They Hurt**_

 **The screen displayed a 21 year old woman doing the dishes from dinner. She was also listening to a music piece of some sort with her earphones. Her earphones doesn't have wires.**

 **The place she lives in looks kind of…advance for a U.S household.**

"Hey it's Candace," Phineas stated the obvious. "How does she play a role in the TV show again?"

"She's related to you and you're a superhero." Paradox explained. "Think about it," He tapped his head.

Phineas raised an eyebrow, his pupils pointing upwards.

Heinz sighed in annoyance. "It means supervillains would definitely go for your loved ones."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh," Phineas realized.

"And the cliché continues." Isabella muttered.

 **While looking down into the bubbly sink, a red triangle appeared with dots stationed at each corner on her forehead. She didn't notice it.**

"How can you not notice that?" Linda whispered.

"How should I know?" Candace retaliated.

 **The screen then showed Candace from outside, just near the window. The camera view zoomed out to show someone hiding in the bushes.**

 **It was Eighteight, and it seems she was targeting Candace some time during night.**

"Candace!" Phineas called out to her.

"Eighteight!" Ben partly shouted.

"You know her?" Ferb asked.

"Eighteight is an alien bounty huntress along with her brothers, Sixsix and Sevenseven," Ben explained.

"I had a couple of run-ins with the three back in the day with Tan'Terknor." Zaxx mentioned.

"What happened?" Phineas wondered.

"They never stood a chance," Zaxx smirked.

 **As she was about to take the shot, some tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, only to be met with a metallic fist.**

 **In slow-motion, little chips of Eighteight's armour were being blown off by the kinetic energy of the punch.**

 **The machine gun fired, adding more damage to the punch. In normal-motion, Eighteight spun around as she stumbled back.**

 **She then angled herself as she armed her laser guns and…that's about it.**

 **It was shown to be Ferb standing on the other side of the backyard. He armed his laser machine guns, shoulder laser cannons and shoulder missiles.**

"Yes, he has more weapons then her." Casey stated the obvious.

"Yes, but that does not mean that she doesn't stand a chance." Splinter stated. "Even though Ferb Fletcher will still win, she'll probably put up a fight still."

" **Stand down." Ferb ordered as his arsenals began to hum.**

 **Eighteight realized the position she was in and lowered her twin laser guns.**

 **After a few seconds of silence, cybernetic appendages stuck out from her shoulders. The appendages grabbed the spines in her jetpack and started throwing them at Ferb.**

 **Ferb easily evaded the five projectiles and caught the last one with his left hand.**

" **Hard way it is." He threw the spine away and started firing his laser machine guns. Eighteight retaliated with her laser guns.**

"Dude that's your sister's backyard," Buford pointed out. "You're going to like destroy the ficking place if you think having a battle with an alien bounty hunter there is a good idea!"

"I can adjust the energy levels and the damage my weapons can inflict just low enough so that I'll only leave the place covered in soot." Ferb explained.

"But your sister is still going to kick your ass," Raphael grinned.

"Yes, yes she will." Ferb replied.

 **While the music she listened to played, Candace was done with the dishes, turned around and walked off. Unknowingly to her through the window, blue and red lasers were zipping past each other in opposite directions. Eighteight retreated backwards while Ferb advances.**

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed the two yet." Lawrence commented.

"Oh like mom's no different from me," Candace crossed her arms and averted her gaze from them.

"Don't drag me into this," Linda frowned.

 **When both of her laser guns was shot out of her hands, she pulled out her power sword and ran towards Ferb.**

 **Ferb unleashed his double sting blades (Like Striker Eureka's) and side stepped out of the way as she tried to bring her sword down on his head.**

 **Eighteight tried many times to slice Ferb open, but he managed to evade every attack without lifting a single blade.**

"That's just embarrassing for her." Spitelout commented. "She can't even hit someone who's not even trying."

"Ummmm Spitelout." Gobber pointed at someone.

"What." Spitelout looked at what Gobber was pointing at and back up a bit as he realized it was the same exact person on the screen fighting Ferb. She has her laser guns pointed right at him.

"Just kidding," Spitelout smiled sheepishly.

Eighteight said something in an alien language before lowering her weapons.

 **Ferb was getting bored of this and caught Eighteight's power sword between his sting blades before breaking it into pieces. He then push kicked her in the stomach, pushing her back.**

 **Eighteight armed her energy buzz saw and threw it which Ferb dodged. Eighteight threw a side punch, a forward punch, a roundhouse kick to the head and an axe kick at him, all of them he evaded pretty easily.**

 **Ferb retracted his blades and retaliated with consecutive punches, each punch in a specific part of her body, most likely to be the pressure points of her body.**

"Go Ferb Fletcher," Vanessa cheered him on silently.

"Kick her tail-bone would yah." Reginald Fletcher cheered.

"Or if she has one in the first place since she's an alien." Winifred Fletcher added.

 **Eighteight fell back on a tree, half of her body paralysed for a bit.**

 **Ferb was about to finish her off, but the buzz saw from earlier sliced through his right shoulder, which Eighteight caught with her right hand. She then kicked Ferb back a bit.**

 **Ferb inspected the cut. The blade sliced through his armour but not his clothes on the inside.**

 **Eighteight tried to cut him in half, but Ferb caught her right arm and twisted it forward, making her drop her saw blade. He then side kicked her.**

 **Eighteight stumbled backwards and Ferb ran at inhuman speeds under her left arm and came up behind her. He unretracted his right double sting blades and stabbed her jetpack, injecting modified nanites into it which hacked into its programming.**

 **The thrusters turned on without reason as Eighteight tried to reach back for it. The jetpack propelled her into the air, sending her flying to who knows where.**

"It's a good thing you have modified nanites which can hack into and reprogram any machinery." Caesar commented.

"Unless if the machines are level 15 tech and over." Ferb stated. "If it is above the limit then I'll have to tap into the machine manually."

 **Ferb's faceplate and helmet shifted a bit to reveal his face. He just stared at the sky as rockets could be heard going haywire.**

"Yeah go…Ferb," Steven whispered the last part.

 **He inspected his right shoulder again.**

" **That's 76 in a row now," Ferb whispered.**

"In a row of what?" Baljeet asked.

"Three years straight." Ferb answered back.

"You seem to be doing much better compared to me." Max commented.

"Yes, yes I am," Ferb replied.

 **Ferb inspected the backyard and man was it not in good shape. Everything was covered in soot. He sighed.**

" **I'm not sure if I can handle this in secret anymore," Ferb spoke to himself.**

"Wait, in secret." Phineas and everyone now stared at Ferb. "Ferb."

"It is nothing," Ferb averted his gaze from them.

"What's nothing?" Isabella raised an eyebrow.

Ferb remained silent for a while until…

"Once we became famous, many supervillains around the world started targeting the places where our friends and families live," Ferb told them the secret.

"And you didn't tell us why?" Korra wondered.

"I thought I could handle it myself." Ferb replied. "But I guess I got carried away a bit."

"You think." Buford was not impressed.

#

"And this is why I don't tell anyone my secret identity." Spider Man commented.

" **I can do this for a long-long time, but I can't keep it up for the rest of my life." Ferb frowned. "This needs to stop…now."**

 **Then everything went black.**

 **#**

 **The Convergence Mansion was shown sometime early in the morning as the sunlight glistened along the windows. Someone was currently replacing the fences with brick walls. Beneath the bricks lies reinforced Tungsten Carbide which said person is fiddling with right now.**

 **A title appeared at the bottom edge of the screen.**

' **Hit 'Em Where They Hurt'**

"I'm guess that means hit them where their friends and families live." Dipper guessed.

"Probably." Jack agreed.

 **Someone else was on the wall, though instead of constructing it, the person was doing vertical push-up onto of it. (The width of the walls are very thick)**

" **Okay, N-Tek has finished delivering all…"**

 **#**

"… **your equipment and vehicles just half an hour ago." Zaxx and Max were walking through the massive basement, specifically the underground hangar where the Convergence Jet and the Turbo Jet were stationed at.**

 **All the other vehicles were stationed at where the two fluid Liquid Fluoride Thorium Reactor (LFTR) was.**

" **Let's see here, Turbo Blaster, Turbo Lash, Turbo Drill, Turbo Sword, Phineas would probably want you to attend his sword training lessons." Zaxx mentioned.**

"Why, I'm already pretty good with the Turbo Sword?" Max wondered.

"Compared to Phineas, you need way, way more practice," Buford smirked.

"In fact, I don't think you'll be able to handle any of the threats we deal with, with the Turbo Sword," Phineas smiled.

" **Turbo Cycle, Turbo Car, Turbo Jet, jeez how many stuff do you guys need just for the two of you?"**

"What, sometimes more is good," Max smirked.

" **In my opinion, I think it's one too many." T.J. thought. Zaxx and Max stood in front of the Jet.**

" **Hey, we're just preparing for the worst to come if you know what I'm saying T.J.?" Steel hovered towards her, staring at her in a flirty way.**

 **T.J. rolled her eyes in disgust.**

"I know whatever that thing feels." Astrid muttered.

#

"Really, I thought he gave up on her a while back," Berto was taken aback by this.

"Guess he didn't," Jefferson smiled.

" **Hello T.J. and welcome to the Convergence Mansion," AI Max greeted her. "My name is Max."**

" **Well hello there, I wasn't expecting another artificial intelligence just like me to be here," T.J. admitted.**

" **An A.I. named after me?!" Max was surprised by this.**

" **An A.I. named before you to be precise," Zaxx corrected. "If you would like, I can install you into the Convergence Network System, or CNS for short."**

"It also stands for the central nerves system as well." Priyanka commented. No one listened.

" **Yes, yes I would like that." T.J. accepted the offer. Zaxx pulled something out of his right pocket, climbed up into the jet and stuck it into the computer controls of the cockpit.**

" **Annnnnnnnnnd done." Zaxx took it out and placed it in his right pocket again. "Now you're connected towards the mainframe of the Convergence Network."**

" **Wow, it's so…big." T.J. smiled.**

" **Of course it is." A.I. Max responded. "The Convergence Network is connected towards the Internet and the Extranet, not to mention all of the scout teams the Convergence has."**

" **Scout teams as in the Thunderous Three, the Fireside Ninjas, Team Ben, Team Rex and the Avatar Team." Steel summed all of them.**

" **Yep." Zaxx replied. "Now let's head up to the lounge room shall we."**

" **Yes we shall," Max followed him. "You coming Steel."**

" **Coming." Steel replied. "Bye babe."**

 **T.J. rolled her eyes as she made a horrid sound in disgust.**

"Heh, he's kinda like me." Snotlout commented.

"How, he's a living being with no legs, only arms and they don't even have fingers!" Fishlegs was confused.

"Well there is one thing in common we both have." Snotlout claimed.

"And what's that?" Tuffnut wondered.

"Is that we're good with the ladies." Snotlout smiled with pride.

"No you're not," Ruffnut denied.

"Yes I am," Snotlout retorted.

"NO you're not," Astrid was getting annoyed of him.

 **The outside of the Convergence Mansion was shown. It focused on Phineas spreading mortar on top of a brick before placing another brick on top of it. The camera view shifted a little as he scraped off the access mortar and placed in a mortar mixer…which was float in mid-air.**

"How is that thing floating in mid-air?" April was confused as fuck.

"I do not know of the technology they possess." Splinter replied.

 **Just a few feet in front of him was Isabella performing vertical push-ups with her bow and an arrow ready beneath her hands. She was facing away from the mansion.**

"Nice workout." Natasha commented. "Though how is your skirt not falling down?"

"Phineas and Ferb made us some clothes with special properties," Isabella smirked.

"Of course they would," Clint rolled his eyes.

 **After a few more push-ups she backflipped off the wall with her bow and arrow in her hands. She aimed and fired the arrow while in mid-air during the flip.**

 **The arrow struck its target, splitting last night's arrow. There were also a bunch of other split arrows in the exact same place, with one arrow splat in two falling off due to overlapping.**

"Whoa, she's good," Astrid commented.

" **Nice shot Issy." Phineas commented.**

" **Thanks," Isabella smiled.**

 **Just then, a faint noise could be heard and the two looked to see what it was.**

 **#**

 **Ferb was flying down towards the landing pad on the front lawn to the right. He stopped and hovered right above it.**

" **Hey Ferb." Phineas greeted him.**

 **Ferb waved back at him as he walked along the concrete path towards the main entrance.**

" **Hey Ferb, whatcha doing?" Isabella asked. "Seriously, what have you being doing and where have you been? And how did you get that huge cut on your right shoulder?"**

 **Ferb looked at the cut, then back at Isabella.**

" **I was scoping the entire city all night," Ferb replied. "Ran into a couple of thugs, nothing serious."**

" **The entire night, Ferb maybe you should go rest for a bit," Phineas suggested. "And also Ferb, I'm pretty sure a couple of thugs wouldn't be able to leave a massive cut on your right shoulder of your armour."**

"He's right, that armour is way too tough to cut through with a normal sword," Connie grinned.

" **Not unless if you're dealing with a monster which would have gotten our attention straight of the bat." Phineas mentioned.**

" **Or something that's out of this world." Isabella added.**

 **Ferb remained silent for a while.**

" **I'll explain everything once I repair my armour." Ferb turned and entered the mansion, leaving Phineas and Isabella sceptical.**

 **#**

 **Ferb walked behind Korra, Rex and Buford who were sitting on the couch playing on a PS4 about a game of themselves.**

"Playing a game about yourselves," Mako raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit weird?"

"No, I don't think so," Buford replied.

 **As Ferb walked down the hallway on the right, Max, Steel and Zaxx could be seen entering the lounge room from the hallway on the left.**

 **They ventured up the stairs to the 1** **st** **level.**

 **#**

" **And this is your quarters." Zaxx lead them towards their room. It was at the front, level 1 section three of the mansion.**

 **Zaxx opened to the room for them and when they went inside, Max and Steel were confused and sceptical.**

" **Uhhh what's all this?" Max asked.**

 **The screen showed the room to be filled with 'outdated' books, big flat screen computers and other 'old' technology.**

"Wait is that a flat screen TV?" Lars noticed the TV. "Why would they throw away a flat screen TV?!"

"Maybe because it's old…to them of course." Sadie theorised. "I mean, did you see that TV in the lounge. It wasn't a TV at all but a hologram of some sort."

"Yeah I guess." Lars was still sceptical.

#

"Heh, just like the first time Sam joined our team," Tony mentioned.

"Oh yes the memories," Samuel remembered that day.

" **Oh right well I forgot to tell you that we first need to relocate all this old stuff," Zaxx informed him. "Then will work on the designs of your room."**

" **Oh. Well it's a star – wait, is that a flat screen TV?" Max noticed the television lying on the floor. "Why would you throw away a flat screen TV?!"**

"That's what I want to know!" Lars shouted.

" **Why keep it, it's old," Zaxx shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, we use holographic projections in this mansion."**

" **Oh sweet, what kind, low frequency ultrasound or molecular compressors?" Steel asked.**

" **The second one," Zaxx replied. "If it was low frequency ultrasounds we used to create full on solid holograms, it would have damaged our nerves systems if we touched it."**

 **Just then, Baljeet came walking by, carrying a Dell XPS 13 laptop to the room.**

"Hold up, is that a Dell XPS 13 laptop?" Gwen noticed the computer. "Why would they throw away one of the best laptops in the world?!"

"Compared to the tech the Convergence Mansion has, that thing's a piece of junk," Kevin compared the two.

"Yeah, why need a classical computer when you have a level 18 quantum computer." Driba stated.

 **Baljeet noticed the two. "Oh wait is this now Max and Steel's room? My apologize, I'll just head up to the other rooms upstairs and-"**

" **No need, I've already figured out a plan to clean out my room," Max replied.**

" **You mean our room." Steel hovered towards Max's chest.**

" **Yeah whatever. Go Turbo Speed and Strength!" Steel linked himself with Max and changed the design of the steel suit.**

 **He then grabbed the laptop Baljeet had and a few other things from the room and ran off to who knows where before coming back down to his room again.**

" **Just to ask you why were you throwing away a Dell XPS 13 laptop?" Max wondered. "Those things are like one of the best laptops you can get."**

"Wait, since when did you care about laptops?" Berto raised an eyebrow.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Max smiled. (I just made that up)

" **Why need a level 4 classical computer when you have level 18 quantum computers." Baljeet replied. "Besides, no one uses that anymore."**

"I rest my case," Driba crossed his arms.

" **What's the difference between the two anyways?" Max wondered.**

" **Classical computers use bits in order to store information while quantum computers use quantum bits to store information, or qbits for short." Steel explained. "Unlike normal bits, qbits can be-"**

" **Annnnnnnnd now I'm getting bored." Max interrupted him.**

 **Baljeet has already left the three.**

"And this is exactly why you almost failed high school! Almost though since you somehow managed to graduate from Copper Canyon High," Dr Thornhill mentioned. "Or maybe you used your little ultralink friend there to hack into the school's mainframe and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Steel cuts him off. "Why would I do that of all things?"

"What, I'm just saying." Dr Thornhill defended himself.

" **Your 19 years old right?" Zaxx wanted to make sure.**

" **Yeah," Max replied.**

" **You graduated from school?" Zaxx wondered.**

" **Yes, why ask?" Max raised an eyebrow.**

" **You still looking for a university to go to?" Zaxx asked.**

" **Yeah, there's not really much good universities in Copper Canyon to be honest." Max commented.**

" **You could go to Tri-State State, that's where Phineas, Ferb and their gang go." Zaxx suggested.**

" **Why, Phineas and Ferb are the smartest people in the galaxy?" Max wondered. "And with the acception of Baljeet, Isabella being quite smart as well."**

"True on that." Scott agreed.

" **Buford surprisingly wanted to go to Tri-State State for unknown reasons." Zaxx answered his questions. "And the others just want to go there just so that they can relax a bit."**

" **Relax?!" Max and Steel were confused by this.**

" **Well yeah, would you prefer to stress out about whopping demon titan's butts all day and saving people's lives…" Zaxx compared the two. "…or to relax having a normal life attending university."**

" **Okay you've got a point," Max looked unamused.**

Everyone sniggered at this.

" **Also, Buford's actually quite smart even though he's considered to be the 'dumb' one of the Thunderous Three." Zaxx stated.**

"Hey, that's just mean!" Buford shouted.

" **What happens if there's an emergency?" Steel wondered.**

" **All their teachers tend to let them go unless they're having an exam." Zaxx replied. "Plus, everyone already knows they just go there for fun, except for Buford though, he go's there to learn."**

" **Although I should warn you of the other men and women there who also attend to that university," Zaxx warned.**

"I'm guessing those guys get swarmed by their fans each day," Steel guessed.

"Yeah that's pretty much it," Isabella chuckled a bit.

" **Let me guess, they get swarmed by their fans every day." Steel guessed.**

" **Exactly." Zaxx, Max and Steel chuckled a bit.**

" **Hey guys, Ferb asked for everyone to come down to have a meeting," Ben ran up the stairs to find the three.**

" **For what reason?" Zaxx raised an eyebrow.**

" **Don't know, he says he'll explain everything during the meeting." Ben ran down the stairs.**

" **Finally, our first mission in the Convergence!" Steel shouted excitedly as he followed the others to wherever they were going.**

 **#**

" **So why did you call us here?" Phineas asked. Perry chattered at the same time.**

 **Ferb remained silent for a while. "Do you know when the day we became known to the world?"**

" **Yeah, what about it?" Rex raised an eyebrow.**

" **Ever since them, many supervillains, mainly our old ones began going for our friends and families." Ferb stated.**

"And the cliché continues," Mabel commented.

" **What do you mean, we haven't seen a single demon titan going for our loved ones for the past three years," Zaxx pointed out.**

" **Why do you keep referring supervillains as demon titans?" Max asked.**

" **I'll explain later." Zaxx replied.**

" **The reason why you haven't seen any it's because I've being dealing with them for the past three years." Ferb admitted the reason.**

" **What?!" Ben and everyone else was taken aback by this.**

" **How many attacks did you deal with?" Korra asked.**

" **76 in a row, two to three attacks each month." Ferb explained the details. "Each attack is comprised of one to two villains though sometimes it could be an entire army of them."**

"You fought of an army of supervillains and you managed to keep this a secret from us for three years?!" Phineas summed up. "Wow, I'm impressed. Though seriously Ferb I think you should have told us earlier."

"Yes, yes I should." Ferb replied.

" **You fought of an army of supervillains and you managed to keep this a secret from us for three years?!" Buford summed up. "Wow, I'm impressed."**

" **Which of our loved ones did they attack?" Isabella asked.**

" **All of them." Ferb replied. "And they didn't expect a thing."**

"Is that true?" Ben turned to his mother.

"Well yes, I didn't even know I was being targeted again." Sandra Tennyson admitted.

" **Most of the supervillains I usually capture and send them to one of the organizations without you're knowing though some managed to escape." Ferb mentioned. "Though they tend to try another attempt in going for our loved ones afterwards, which then I take care of."**

" **Why did you not tell us?" Baljeet wondered.**

" **I thought I could handle it on my own, but recent events started to make me think that I can't keep this up forever." Ferb thought. "Which is why I'm asking for your help now."**

"You know it's really weird that you talk quite often just to tell you," Bolin commented.

"Yes, yes it is," Ferb replied.

" **Ferb we're a team, when something goes down, we do it together, no matter what." Zaxx stated.**

" **We're here for you, no matter what." Rex assured him.**

" **I know…thank you, I apologize for any inconvenience I have caused." Ferb regretted his actions.**

" **It's okay Ferb, just…try not to keep any secrets from us okay." Phineas pleaded.**

" **Yeah because last time someone kept secrets from us, someone lost an arm," Steel mentioned the accident.**

"Oh Steel." Forge pinched the bridge of his nose with his cybernetic arm.

 **Steel then noticed that everyone was staring at the two.**

" **What, we were fighting a giant alien centipede!" Steel defended himself.**

" **Rrriiiiigggghhhhhht, anyways now it looks like we have to look sharp for anyone that tries anything on our loved ones." Zaxx summed everything up.**

" **And when they do, we'll be ready," Max grinned.**

 **Phineas noticed the time that was displayed on the holographic projection on the wall and gasped in fear.**

' **07:30'**

" **Oh crud, we're going to be later for class!" Phineas shouted. "We need to get to the university right now!"**

Everyone chuckled at this part.

" **How are going to get there in time!" Buford shouted as he along with Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford ran to the elevators.**

" **With the motorcycles of course!" Isabella replied. They were all out of sight.**

" **Wait, you guys have motorcycles?" Max didn't know this.**

" **Yeah, but we only tend to use them if really, really necessary." Ben replied casually.**

" **Which is like rarely." Baljeet added.**

 **#**

 **An old abandoned warehouse was seen somewhere in the outskirts of Danville, sometime still during the morning.**

" **Ugh, I swear if I have to wait any longer, I'm going to tear this place apart!" Someone shouted.**

 **#**

" **Be patient, for the wind to pick up can take time." Someone else spoke.**

 **The camera view shifted to show a group of villains huddled around a table. There were also holographic projections on top of the table.**

"Charmcaster." Gwen frowned.

#

"Regurgitator." Heinz growled. A few sniggered at his name. While this happened Perry chattered, probably trying to say the same thing as Heinz did.

" **What are heck are you even talking about?!" Regurgitator shouted.**

" **It's a haiku." Valve replied calmly.**

"Ugh Valve, that guy again," Rex shook his head. "I swear he's not even considered a supervillain." 

"He left a two inch deep hole in my left leg a few months back," Ferb raised an eyebrow as he stared at him along with everyone else. "I'm surprised it didn't break my bones."

Rex was shocked by this.

"So that's where you got that massive wound from." Phineas realized.

#

"Sometimes a tiny insect can be as deadly as the greatest of warriors." Valve muttered.

" **Oh I'll haiku your…!" Regurgitator yelled.**

"Haiku your what?!" Korra raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That doesn't even make sense."

" **Would you two shut it?!" Charmcaster shushed the both of them.**

" **I would, but this insolent and untrustworthy man here is annoying me," Valve crossed his arms. "I swear he may be the reason why we haven't captured a single person in relation to the Convergence."**

" **Whoa you think this is my fault." Regurgitator stood up and tried to punch him. "I think it may be your-"**

 **As the Regurgitator brought his fist down, Valve caught it and flipped the man over his body and threw him across the warehouse.**

 **Valve got up and ran to his high tech looking motorcycle. He got in and the motorcycle then transformed into a mech suit of some sort. He had wheels for legs and exhaust pipes as guns on his arms.**

"Okay I was not expecting that," Rex was wide eyed. "Where did he even get that?!"

"We have no idea." Zaxx replied.

" **He acts like an infant throwing a tantrum." He grabbed his sword from his back and pointed it at the Regurgitator.**

"Ohhhhh burned." Clint mumbled.

"Typical supervillains fighting each other for superiority." Natasha whispered.

 **The Regurgitator growled as he grabbed his two laser machine guns on his back and aimed them at the Samurai Biker.**

" **I just can't leave you three for five minutes without anyone killing each other can't I?!" All three turned to see someone at the door.**

" **It's more like just the two of them," Charmcaster corrected him.**

 **The camera view changed to show Psyphon carrying a shovel. Two Robotic Extermination Devices (or R.E.D.s for short) were hovering right behind him.**

" **Uhg, help is scarce these days." Psyphon threw the shovel to the side. "So, are there any other people out there we can recruit?"**

" **I did some looking on the extranet and found a few." Regurgitator spoke up. "There's the Wrecking Crew and that's about it."**

" **Those guys aren't worth it. Anyone else?" Psyphon raised an eyebrow.**

"What's so bad about the Wrecking Crew?" Steve wondered.

"Well they're the Wrecking Crew and that's all," Tony replied.

" **Well there is one more guy though he hasn't being seen in the past two years so finding him would be quite a problem." Regurgitator replied.**

" **So we're all that's left?" Valve spoke.**

" **Yep." Regurgitator confirmed.**

" **Curses, Ferb Fletcher would finish us off one by one if we were to attack any of the Convergence's loved ones." Psyphon growled.**

" **I'm surprised only one Convergence Warrior was all it took to take down most of you meat heads." Charmcaster was filing her fingernails.**

"Which goes to show just how powerful the Convergence are," Miko grinned.

" **You dare call The Biker a meat head?!" Valve snarled.**

"The Biker," Korra raised an eyebrow. "For a guy that actually looks like a threat, he sure has a bad name."

"Tell me about it," Rex muttered.

" **Quite!" Psyphon yelled, shushing them up. "This goes to show just how powerful the Convergence are."**

" **I think we should go for another plan of attack," Charmcaster suggested. "I should suggest we should split into separate teams and…"**

" **Shush!" Regurgitator silently screamed. "I hear helicopter blades."**

 **Everyone looked around as the sound of helicopter blades spinning around could be heard.**

 **#**

 **A Tiltrotor was seen landing on the patch of dirt ground outside of the building. The Regurgitator, Charmcaster, Valve (Still in his motorcycle mech suit) and Psyphon exited the warehouse to check out what was outside.**

"What's a Tiltrotor doing all the way out there?" Six wondered.

"My guess is some other baddie wants to also going the criminal group." Bobo guessed.

 **The doors to the Tiltrotor opened up and two men came out of the cockpit, carrying with them weird looking weapons.**

 **Out from the back of the aircraft came a particular man with crystals covering his left arm, purple eyes and a deformed jaw.**

"Extroyer!" Max glared at the screen.

"You know this guys?" Buford asked.

"Know him, every time we meet him, he tries to kill us," Max replied.

"He has the ability to shapeshift into different kinds of deadly creatures of the animal kingdom." Steel explained his powers. "Just like Ben with the Omnitrix except with only animals on earth."

Everyone was surprised with this.

"A living Omnitrix." Psychobos was dumbfolded. "How's that possible?"

"He does it using an Ultralink embedded within his chest, like me." Steel responded.

"Interesting, he mind still remains intact even in his non-sapient forms." Azmuth scratched his chin.

"And I also possess the ability to absorb any creature's DNA and their abilities," Extroyer mentioned. "What a nice pet dragons you've got there, quite powerful if I were to guess, something definitely worth absorbing."

Toothless snarled in response as Hiccup held him back with his hands.

"Sorry but he's not for sale." Hiccup glared back at him.

"Same goes with the pink lion you have there." Extroyer pointed out.

Steven and Connie glared at the mad man as they both hugged Lion in defence. Lion wasn't fazed one bit as he just stared at the screen.

" **Who is he supposed to be?" Charmcaster wondered.**

" **Uhhh guys just to tell you, you know that guy I mentioned earlier when I said we couldn't find him." Regurgitator whispered.**

" **What about him?" Psyphon raised an eyebrow.**

" **Yeah, that's the guy," Regurgitator confirmed.**

"Figures." Forge frowned.

"What a coincidence." Jim commented.

" **Hello, I heard you were forming a team in taking out the loved ones of the Convergence." Extroyer stated. "The first time I've heard of the message, I didn't bother come looking for you guys."**

" **But since Maxwell McGrath and the Ultralink also commonly known as Max Steel have joined the Convergence…" Extroyer explained his reasons. "…I've decided to take a shot in this."**

"Of course he would join them when we join the Convergence," Steel rolled his eye.

" **Okay so we now have another person in our team. Good," Psyphon smiled. "First we'll…"**

" **But only if you all follow under my command." Extroyer demanded.**

 **Psyphon laughed wickedly. "And what makes you think they'll follow you?"**

" **I am a skilled hunter and I know my prey when I see one. I'll guarantee you that under my rule, we shall be victorious." Extroyer reasoned with them. "Besides, you'll follow under my command..."**

 **Extroyer then started shape-shifting into something huge. The other supervillains stared in shock as Extroyer's henchmen, Vin and Dwayne ran and hid behind the Tiltrotor.**

" **Or else," Extroyer growled as he is revealed to have shape shifted into a monstrous reptilian beast that went extinct 65 million years ago.**

"A ." Rex stared in shock. "He can transform into a ?!"

"Yeah, pretty much." Max replied calmly.

" **I think we should listen to him." Regurgitator back up a bit. "I prefer not to get eaten today."**

 **Psyphon rubbed his chin as he was deep in thought.**

" **A samurai is always loyal to his master no matter the situation." Valve raised his sword towards the with his right hand as a flame lit up in his left exhaust pipe.**

" **Wait a minute," Psyphon blurted out before anyone can do anything. "Fine, we'll follow you, but if you fail, it'll be on your head."**

" **Oh I'll assure you, victory will be ours," Extroyer assured them. "Does anyone here possess teleportation?"**

" **I can whip up a teleportation spell if you want," Charmcaster offered.**

'Why need a teleportation spell, they already possess transportation.' Perry wondered."

" **Good," Extroyer grinned unbeknownst. "I'll also need an upgrade for the ultralink embedded in my chest so that I can further the limitations of my powers.**

"To what extent?" Baljeet wondered.

"So that he can absorb more complicated life form's DNA or RNA…" Berto explained. "Like an animal from out of this world."

 **Does anyone know how to perform such a procedure?" Extroyer asked.**

" **An ultralink, haven't seen one of those for a while." Regurgitator commented.**

" **Give us a few hours." Psyphon replied.**

" **You have two." Extroyer ordered. "For after that is when the hunt beings."**

" **Who are you?" Charmcaster wondered. (Extroyer is still in his form just to remind you)**

" **I am vengeance…I am destruction…I am…Extroyer!" Extroyer then lets out a frightful roar that shook Danville.**

 **#**

 **A university was displayed on screen, located on the other side of the Tri State Area. It was sometimes early mid-day.**

 **#**

 **Most of the students in the Tri-State State College were on break though some remained inside of the buildings, either in the library or still in class. It then focused on a particular group, on surrounded by many people sitting near them.**

 **#**

 **Phineas, Isabella were leaning on each other by the tree, with Ferb sitting on their right and Baljeet on their left. Buford was sitting next to Baljeet.**

 **Irving was one of the many people sitting around two of the Thunderous Three, the Convergence Warriors and Baljeet.**

"Bit of a crowd don't you think?" Zaxx smirked.

"You have no idea," Phineas shook his head.

 **Isabella was drawing something while Phineas was tapping on his highly advance phone. Then a hologram of a special someone popped up over the phone.**

" **Hey Candace," Phineas called.**

 **Just then, the screen split in two to show Candace answering the phone on the left and Phineas holding his phone on the right.**

" **Oh hey Phineas," Candace greeted him. "What are you doing?"**

" **We're having a break and I was just thinking of checking up on you." Phineas replied. "Anyways, anything exciting happening over your place?"**

 **#**

" **Well when I woke up I found my entire backyard covered in soot." Candace stated as she looked over the window to view her backyard in shambles.**

Ferb winced at this.

"Oh Ferb why did you have to destroy my backyard?" Candace face palmed herself.

#

"Guess she has a lot of 'sooting' to do," Sans smiled.

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT SANS?!" Papyrus silently screamed.

"What, I'm just stating the fact that she'll be needing to 'plant' up the place again," Sans grinned.

Papyrus' glaring intensifies.

 **The screen then splits in two again, with Candace on the left and Phineas on the right.**

" **Wow…that's unfortunate." Phineas chuckled weirdly. "Do you need me and Ferb to patch up the place after university?"**

" **Nah, I've already called in the local gardener and a carpenter." Candace stated.**

" **You sure, because the house you live in is quite advance for a common household since me and Ferb built it," Phineas wanted to make sure.**

"Of course you would," Holiday smirked.

" **Nah, it's cool," Candace confirmed.**

" **Okay." Phineas looked around for a second. "So where's Jeremy?"**

" **He's still on a world concert tour with Coltrane and Mike," Candace informed him.**

" **Any incidents so far?" Phineas wondered.**

" **None so far," Candace replied.**

" **Oh well then ah, tell them I said hi," Phineas told her. "Bye."**

" **Goodbye," Candace ended the call. The screen now only showed Phineas and the group.**

 **Phineas puts his phone away.**

" **Did you check on mom and dad?" Phineas asked.**

" **Yes, yes I did." Ferb responded casually.**

" **Any wrong?" Phineas asked again.**

" **Apart from the toilet clog, no nothing is wrong." Ferb replied.**

"Toilet clog," Dipper raised an eyebrow. "I wonder how that happened."

" **Ah good." Phineas relaxed a bit. "Looks like nothing's wrong today."**

"Oh please don't tell me you've jinxed us again?!" Buford pleaded.

 **Then ringing could be heard and all five of them took out their phones to see what it was. It was an incoming transmission from someone important. Everyone was now looking at the five.**

" **It's Zaxx." Baljeet stated.**

 **Phineas answered his phone first and a hologram of Zaxx's head popped up.**

" **Phineas, Ferb, we've got trouble." Zaxx spoke.**

" **Where?" Phineas wondered.**

" **Antarctica or more specifically..." Zaxx replied.**

"Oh no, mom, dad." Korra whispered.

" **The Southern Water Tribe." Isabella clarified.**

" **That's where Korra's parents live." Buford stated.**

" **Which makes sense since Tonraq is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, making him and his wife huge targets for whoever is out there targeting our loved ones," Zaxx explained.**

" **Where are you guys?" Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Black Archer and the Berserker stood up, now catching the attention of pretty much everyone in the university.**

" **Outside of the Tri-State State, near the main entrance with the others on board the Convergence Jet." Zaxx replied.**

" **Okay, let's go." Phineas, Ferb and the others ran. Baljeet pulled a remote out of his left pocket and pressed the button. All their stationary, books and bags then disappeared from sight, leaving everyone amazed by this.**

"Whoa what did you just do?" Dipper and many others were shocked by this.

"I have teleported all of our stuff back to our rooms in the Convergence Mansion." Baljeet stated. "This only happens when an emergency happens."

"Which happens all the time." Buford added.

 **Phineas grabbed a gun from his pocket, aimed in front of him and fired four rounds, each time the barrel twisted like a revolver. Each glowing shell exploded into a portal of some sort.**

"What are you guys doing?" Mabel wondered.

"Wait for it," Isabella smirked.

#

"Ohhh I love this part." Irving squealed in excitement.

"Too bad I never seen it happen for reals in my life." Jimmy commented.

 **From a side view in slow-motion, as Phineas, Ferb and the gang ran into the portals, they changed from day to day clothes into their hero outfits, with armour and everything, except for Baljeet of course.**

 **Now in normal-motion, everyone in the university was cheering them on as they ran towards the entrance.**

 **#**

 **From outside of the main entrance to the university, Phineas, Ferb and the gang could be seen running out of the building.**

 **The camera view spun to the left in a straight angle to show the Convergence Jet hovering just centimetres off the ground, the main back door opened. Many people in the area were either staring in awe or taking pictures of it.**

 **Max Steel were standing by the entrance.**

" **Hey guys," Max waved at them.**

" **Hey Max and Steel, nice to meet you again." Phineas replied as him and the others entered the spaceship.**

" **Go Turbo, Rocket." Steel morphed his Steel Suit into Rocket Mode as the Convergence Jet started to take off.**

 **An energy field formed around the jet and the spaceship went into supersonic along with Max Steel.**

"Ohhhhh our first mission with the Convergence." Steel giggled excitedly.

"And you guys better not mess up or else," Forge warned.

"Do you always have to make it dramatic?" Molly smirked.

"What, it suits my personality," Forge shrugged his shoulders.


	13. S1 EP6 Part 2: Hit 'Em Where They Hurt

_**It's stated that in season three of Max Steel reboot, Steel can create combo turbo modes.**_

 _ **S1 EP6 Part 2: Hit 'Em Where They Hurt.**_

 **The screen displayed a long shot of Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace, with giant smoke clouds filling the air as explosions could be heard. It was night time there.**

 **#**

 **Water benders and members of the White Lotus were defending the palace with their elemental powers.**

 **The non-benders of the White Lotus and the water tribe army were using normal machine guns and other kinds of projectiles weapons of the 21** **st** **century.**

 **A few modern tanks were also mobile, and targeting the attackers.**

 **The camera view shifted to show a horde of rock golems advancing towards the Royal Palace, along with…human size scorpions. Some of them were blown to bits or shot down, but they just kept on coming.**

 **A monster sized scorpion was located right at the back of the enemy lines, creating more copies of himself.**

 **They were all coming in from the left side of the Palace.**

"Wait are those scorpions?" Mabel noticed the creepy crawlies. "Where did they get the scorpions?"

"Extroyer can also transform into a scorpion that can self-replicate itself." Steel mentioned.

"He can make an army of himself?" Leonardo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes he can," Max replied casually.

 **A few of the Royal Guards fell back as some remained to hold them off. One of the water benders were tackled down by a scorpion as the giant insect repeatedly and brutally stabbed him with its tail.**

Everyone cringed as they watched this.

"That's disgusting." Asriel commented.

 **The scorpion clone unleashed a bone shattering shriek that even made the strongest of warriors shiver in fear.**

 **#**

 **As the guards and the army retaliated fire, some of the tanks was crushed by giant chunks of ice.**

" **Fall back! Fall back!"**

 **The water tribe soldiers retreated further back towards the palace. Some of the soldiers were either crushed by the ice boulders or pierced by purple crystal shards.**

 **#**

 **The rock golems kept on ripped chunks of ice from the ground and throwing it at the palace. The scorpions just rushed the guards, tackling down the soldiers and stabbing them to death.**

 **One of them even got stabbed in the eyeballs.**

Many of the younger kids had their eyes covered by something. The only kids in the room who didn't had their eyes covered were the kids at the very front.

" **Leave no survivors!" Regurgitator was standing next to said scorpion as he fired his duo laser machine guns constantly.**

 **Then Valve came into view in his motorbike mech form as he fired streams of fire at the water tribe soldiers, burning them alive.**

 **#**

" **Let's go chief." Tonraq and Senna were being lead out of the Royal Palace to a bulletproof limousine by a group of White Lotus members. Naga was with them.**

 **The 'bulletproof' limo was then blown to smithereens.**

"So much for a getaway limousine," Muscle Man commented.

 **Everyone turned to see where that blast came from. Tonraq and a few water benders reacted in time as they created an ice wall to protect everyone.**

 **The blast destroyed the wall, knocking everyone to the ground**

"Dad!" Korra yelled.

"Oh no!" Steel shouted.

 **The camera view zoomed in far behind the enemy lines to show Vin with a sonic cannon aimed right at them.**

 **He pulled the trigger and a huge soundwave was launched from the weapon.**

"No!" Korra yelled again.

 **Max Steel could be seen flying towards the White Lotus group surrounding Tonraq and Senna.**

" **Go Turbo, Strength Speed!" Steel altered his suit and the two landed on the ground and ran towards the people in danger. Max Steel managed to grab the people in time as the soundwave zipped past them, snow being blasted into the air.**

 **They were all at the entrance again.**

" **Sorry about that chief, I mean Korra's parents, I mean sir uh ah yeah," Max apologized.**

"Oh Max." Forge pinched the bridge of his nose.

#

"Oh wow, great apology," Steel spoke sarcastically. Max just ignored him

" **That's okay," Senna replied.**

" **I'm guessing you're the new guy in the Convergence," Tonraq guessed.**

" **Yes, yes we are," Steel confirmed.**

 **#**

" **Huh." Vin then growled and aimed at them again as the weapon powered up. Then a laser struck the ground, though not close enough to cause any harmful damage, it did scare the hell out of him.**

 **#**

 **The Convergence jet flew over the battlefield, practically mowing down the rock golems and the scorpions as every single arsenal the ship possessed was unleashed upon them.**

 **#**

 **Psyphon and Charmcaster created energy fields to shield themselves from the attack.**

 **#**

" **It's the Convergence!" Regurgitator and Dwayne was blasted away by the shockwave of an energy ball exploding nearby.**

 **#**

 **Valve tried to shoot the jet down using his exhaust guns while speeding around, but was too caught in the firing raid.**

 **#**

 **Extroyer saw this coming and putted his plan into motion. He morphed into worm link and borrowed into the ground as energy balls exploded along the ground on impact.**

 **#**

" **I did a scan of the creatures attacking the Palace." Baljeet spoke. "And I found multiple supervillains within the area, some looking pretty familiar."**

 **#**

 **The Convergence and the Thunderous Three was given a holographic projection of the demon titans attacking the place.**

" **Charmcaster and Psyphon, haven't seen those guys in a while," Ben commented.**

" **That would explain the rock golems," Zaxx realized.**

" **Valve, seriously." Rex raised an eyebrow.**

"That guy shouldn't even be there." Rex muttered.

" **Why would someone even name themselves the Regurgitator?" Isabella raised an eyebrow.**

"Because it sounds cool," Regurgitator claimed.

"So naming yourself after puke is a good thing for you?" Hiccup was not amused.

"Yes…well…no…shut up!" Regurgitator shouted.

 **Perry growled as he had a run in with said guy in a long time ago.**

"Why are you growling Perry?" Phineas wondered.

"He's growling at me because we had a run in back in the day when Perry was known as Agent P." Regurgitator explained.

"Oh."

" **What about the scorpions?" Phineas asked.**

 **#**

" **According to my scans, those scorpions are clones self-replicated by a guy named Troy Winter, aka Extroyer." AI Max sent them an image of Extroyer's ID.**

"Troy Winter is dead," Extroyer yelled. "All that's left is me, Extroyer!"

"We get it, sheesh," Mabel shushed him.

" **Whoa, creepy," Buford cringed.**

" **Okay now we know the enemy, let's go Convergence!" Zaxx yelled.**

 **As he shouted, the back door opened and everyone, except for Baljeet of course, jumped out of the spaceship and dive bombed into the battlefield.**

 **Buford, Isabella and Perry were on hover boards.**

 **#**

 **Charmcaster grabbed something from her and threw them which morphed into bat like creatures that flew towards the Convergence and the Thunderous Three. They were shooting lasers from their eyes.**

" **Heads up!" Zaxx punched through a rock bat, Korra blasted pressurized air through a couple of bats and Rex sliced through them with the Bad Axes.**

 **Ben changed into Jetray and blasted the bats while Phineas shielded the rest behind his energy field.**

"What's the whole point of a shield?!" Snotlout was confused. "They could totally destroy those bats!"

"It's called strategy," Phineas stated.

"You know, I would prefer brains over brawn any day just to tell you." Hiccup commented.

"You said it," Phineas replied.

 **Zaxx slammed the ground, creating a shockwave which forced the nearby rock golems and scorpions back.**

 **Ben swopped down, blasting the bats following him as they tried to shoot him down.**

 **Rex landed perfectly on top of a rock golem with his Punk Busters. He then started to chop down everything that was considered a threat to him with his Bad Axes.**

 **Korra landed on the ground, a huge crater forming underneath her. She then created an air wheel and rode off to find her parents, knocking away the scorpions and rock golems in her path.**

" **Hi, Bye!" Max ran past them Korra in speed mode, knocking into the same rock golems and scorpions again.**

 **(Combining Strength and Speed Mode would slow them down a bit due to the bulkiness of Strength Mode)**

"Where's she going?" Flashy Flash wondered.

"Obviously to find her parents to see if they're okay," Tatsumaki answered his question. "Ugh, it's like no one's keeping up to date these days."

 **After Rex brutally murdered a scorpion, he was kicked in the face by a certain someone in slow-motion.**

 **Rex fell back a few yards, his machines falling apart. He groaned and sat up to see Valve standing in a stance similar to that of a samurai.**

" **It seems an old foe of the Biker has returned." As he spoke his giant sword began to glow.**

" **Okay, that's new." Rex formed the Punk Busters and the Big Fat Sword and charged at Valve.**

"Go kick his butt!" Bobo shouted.

 **Valve sped towards him on wheels and the two clashed. (The wheels can adapt to any surface just to tell you)**

 **Rex parried away every slash but only after a couple of swings, the Big Fat Sword broke.**

The kids at the front gasped.

"He broke the Big Fat Sword." Steven muttered.

"Of course he did!" Psyphon shouted. "The sword Valve has is partly energy based, the Big Fat Sword wouldn't stand a chance."

"Energy based weapons doesn't mean its better Psyphon." Max stated.

" **Whoa!" Rex formed the Block Party on his left hand and shielded himself from an 'overheard death strike.' He parried the sword away and kicked him with his right Punk Buster, pushing him back.**

 **Rex formed the Slam Cannon on his other hand, loaded it and launched a chunk of ice at the motorcycle samurai, pushing him back even more.**

" **Yeah!" Rex yelled.**

All the kids in the room applaud.

 **Valve glared at the EVO as he got up, angrier than ever. He pointed his right exhaust pipe at him and fired a stream of blazing fire at him.**

" **Crud!" Rex shielded himself once more with the Block Party. When the attack ended, Rex looked on and from his view, saw Valve flying in the air towards him. When he spun around with his legs about to kick him, the cartoon show changed scenes.**

 **#**

 **Isabella evaded the lasers and the giant chunks of ice while launching shotgun arrows at the ground, taking out massive amounts of scorpions. The golems were still walking, though are now highly vulnerable.**

 **As Buford fired his surprisingly powerful laser pistol, his hover board was knocked off his feet. He grabbed his adamantium axe and screamed as he stepped on a golems head and performing a forward flip before slicing another golem in half.**

 **He spun around, cutting through the golem he stepped on, then brutally murdered a scorpion.**

 **He was then tackled down by another scorpion as it tried to stab him with its sting. It missed twice in the row as Buford moved his head around. The human sized arachnid was then blasted to smithereens by someone.**

" **Gross." Buford wiped the disgusting goo off his face, got up and went back to fighting.**

 **#**

 **Ferb and Phineas were pretty much tearing up the place, literally. The duo were destroying the ice beneath them as they battled the golems and scorpions.**

 **Phineas threw his shield, knocking down a few rock golems.**

"Why did he just throw his shield?" Gobber pointed out. "The shield is the most important tool in battle, why did the throw it away?!"

"He's using a special tactic that only Captain America and Phineas Flynn himself can master," Six explained. "Phineas with his mind thinking on the same level of that of an Arkens and Captain America with his super soldier brain.

"Oh."

 **Ferb caught a scorpion by the tail and started to use it like a wrecking ball, whacking the monsters away until the scorpion was blown to bits by the force.**

"Jeez, brutal much?" Steel cringed.

Ferb just raised an eyebrow.

 **Phineas chopped an insect in half, then dissected a golem into pieces. He then stretched his right arm out as he caught his shield.**

"He has really good eye coordination," Holiday commented.

"Yes, yes he does," Fang agreed.

 **Max and Steel stopped by.**

" **Go Turbo, Heat!" Steel morphed the Steel Suit into Heat Mode.**

" **Hey guys, what's shaking?" Max stopped by Phineas and Ferb as he started to burn the place. "Man is it getting hotter out here or is it just me?"**

"Nice pun, you're on 'fire'," Sans smirked.

"SAAANNNNSSSSS, CUT IT OUT!" Papyrus shouted.

 **Perry chattered back as he fired his duo laser machine guns.**

" **Careful Max and Steel," Zaxx punched a golem into millions of pieces. "Even though the ice runs a few miles deep, I'd rather fight them on ice rather than swimming in water."**

 **#**

" **Actually sir, the part you're standing on is attached to one of the continental plates." AI Max informed him.**

 **#**

" **Not now AI Max!" Zaxx caught a scorpion that tried to tackle him before throwing it at a bat which was shooting at him.**

" **Oh right, Go Turbo, Spike!" Max Steel changed into Spike Mode and threw spines in every direction.**

" **Look out!" Phineas did a forward roll before extending the energy field from his shield as sonic waves and laser collided with it.**

 **#**

 **Regurgitator, Vin and Dwayne charged at the group as they fired their weapons.**

 **Phineas frowned, retracted the energy field and swung his sword, energy released from it as it blasted the three unconscious.**

"What happened to not killing them?!" Asami raised an eyebrow.

"I can adjust the power of the energy waves from knocking them unconscious to obliterating buildings," Phineas informed her.

"Can everyone in the Convergence with energy based weapons do that?" Bolin asked.

"Yep, pretty much," Zaxx nodded his head.

 **Korra looked frantically for her parents and found them just about to enter the Convergence Jet.**

" **Mom, Dad!" Korra called out to them as the air scooter disappeared.**

" **Korra!" Senna ran to her daughter and embraced her in a hug.**

"Shouldn't the Convergence Jet be used in battle?" Blukic raised an eyebrow.

"It can also be used as a rescue ship," Driba pointed out.

"No it can't." Blukic replied.

"Yes it can." Driba responded.

"No it can't."

"Yes it can."

" **Thank gods you're okay." Korra lets got of her.**

" **It's good to see you again Korra." His father hugged her next.**

" **Me too dad." Korra replied.**

"Oh what a beautiful reunion," Mega (Fire) Elementor spoke sarcastically.

"Too bad it's about to get wrecked!" Mega (Earth) Elementor shouted.

"Oh shut up you five!" Molly yelled.

" **Is everyone evacuating?" Korra asked.**

" **Only us two," Senna replied. "The guards are choosing to stay here in an attempt to drive off the attackers."**

" **Korra, I think you should join your friends," Tonraq suggested.**

" **Yes, yes I should," Korra whistled for Naga to come to her. "Come on, Naga let's go."**

"Wait, what!" Max shouted. "No, don't bring your pet to the battle!"

"Why not?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Because like we said before, he can absorb a creature's DNA, for example, Naga!" Steel explained. "That is what you call him right?"

"Yes, yes it is," Korra replied.

" **Be careful Korra!" Senna shouted.**

" **Don't worry, she can take care of herself," Tonraq lead his wife to the ship.**

 **#**

 **Korra was riding on Naga to battle, while the Convergence Jet was seen taking off to who knows where.**

"Ahhh what a glorious beast she rides to battle with," Thor commented.

"That's a Polar Bear Dog just to tell you Thor," Tony informed him.

" **Come on people, let's not have Convergence have all the fun shall we!" All the remaining troops started advancing towards the attackers as they fired upon them. Korra joined along with them, blasting fire, water and air at the golems and scorpions.**

 **#**

 **Jetray blasted a few golems her and there before changing into Cannonbolt. He smashed into the ground and crashed and squashed anything that was in his path.**

 **#**

 **Charmcaster blasted a mana beam at something. She spun around to see Cannonbolt heading her way and created an energy field in a 45° angle. The** **Arburian Pelarota** **rolled along the magical ramp and landed on the other side of the area.**

 **As Cannonbolt spun around and tried to run Charmcaster over, he was blasted to the side and into the ice wall on the right. The ice broke apart and covered Ben, burying him.**

"Hold up, I just realized something," Steel noticed something odd. "Where's Extroyer?"

"Much closer than you think," Extroyer whispered.

 **Psyphon walked into view with his two R. right behind him. Just then, rumbling could be heard and Ben blasted his way out of the ice, now in his form Feedback.**

 **The alien ordered his R. to destroy Ben 10, but all it did was giving Feedback more energy as he absorbed the lasers.**

 **Feedback jumped onto the R.E.D on the right and started to absorb the energy from it.**

" **Ohhh, that's what I'm talking about!" Feedback shouted.**

 **He then jumped onto the other one as the other R.E.D accidently destroyed the first one as it tried to take out Ben 10.**

 **Psyphon fired an energy beam at Feedback, but was just absorbed by Ben as he drained the R.E.D at the same time.**

 **The R.E.D fell to the ground, drain of electricity. As Feedback was about to take down Psyphon, he was then trapped in some sort of pink bubble.**

"You can summon a pink bubble with Feedback just like me?!" Steven stared at the screen with stars as pupils. "Awesome!"

"That's not me," Ben raised an eyebrow.

" **Stop doing that would you!" Charmcaster scolded as she held her arm towards the pink bubble. "You're just giving him more energy to ab…!"**

 **Charmcaster was blast away by someone, making her drop the bubble. Feedback then blasted Psyphon a few yards back to the ground.**

 **#**

 **Phineas was seen up close with his sword pointed at Charmcaster.**

" **Hey Ben, need extra juice?" Phineas offered as he pointed the Chartarian Sword at Feedback while it was glowing blue.**

 **(I've decided that the colour of the energy Phineas' sword emits is blue. As the energy is in use, the double bladed sword also glows blue. When it is not glowing, it's the colour of silver)**

" **Nah I'm good." Feedback declined. He charged and unleashed millions of volts of electricity at the scorpions and rock golems from his fingers, blasting the golems to pieces and cooking the scorpions alive.**

"Why not?" Scott wondered. "The energy from Phineas' sword is obviously more efficient than standard electricity and lasers."

"Maybe because he knows he's already powerful enough the smash those puny insects," Hulk grinned.

"And rock golems," Steve added.

"I would prefer the word shock, hmmm," Thor smirked.

"Leave the puns to me would yeah?" Tony was not amused.

 **Phineas turned and yelped as he shielded himself in time from the continuous waves of mana. Charmcaster ceased her assault, grabbed a few things from her pouch and threw it, morphing into human sized bat creatures.**

 **The bats swooped behind Phineas, but the man saw this coming. He lifted his shield over his head as the energy field extended around his entire body. As this happened, the bats shot lasers from their eye as Charmcaster fired mana blasts at him.**

 **Psyphon joined in as he blasted Phineas with a continuous stream of red energy.**

 **Massive amounts of smoke coated the air as they all ceased their attacks.**

 **#**

 **The end point of a double bladed sword was shown, then it started to glow blue.**

All the kids stared at the screen with excited faces.

" **ARRRRGGGHHHHH!" The smoke was blown away as Phineas was performing a triple spin attack, 360° no scope.**

 **The blue energy waves destroyed the bats and blasted Psyphon and Charmcaster.**

" **Whoo!" Phineas blurted out. "That's was easy."**

"Why do you always keep jinxing us?!" Buford shouted.

Phineas shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

 **Max spun a rock golem in circles with his spike whips before smashing it into another rock golem.**

" **That's the last of them," Max stated.**

" **Though something seems familiar with the scorpions but what?" Steel pointed out.**

 **Just then, the entire area started to shake violently, as if it was an earthquake.**

" **An earthquake?" Max held his hands out to steady his balance.**

" **No, earthquakes here happen at zero to none chances." Ferb pointed out. "Something's up."**

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Samuel stated.

"Well what about that Extroyer guy?" Clint mentioned. "He changed into some sort of worm creature and can burrow underground remember."

"It's most definitely him," Natasha confirmed. "Who else would it be?"

"True." Steve agreed.

 **Straight afterwards, ice was being blasted from the ground in a direction towards the Convergence, leaving a huge trail behind it.**

" **Incoming!" One of the guards yelled out.**

 **The unknown adversary stopped its advance and bursts out of the ground. It was revealed to be Extroyer in worm link mode.**

" **Wait, Extroyer!" Max and stunned by this.**

" **That would explain the scorpions," From Steel's perspective view, Extroyer was seen zapping any unfortunate people as they fired their weapons at the monstrosity.**

 **#**

 **Zaxx jumped towards Extroyer from out of his view and sucker punched him in the mandibles, causing him to fall. The worm link got up and swung its tail around, whacking Zaxx into a broken tank.**

 **Ferb fired his laser machine guns and shoulder laser cannons at Extroyer from behind, knocking him back every time it tried to destroy him.**

 **Extroyer then morphed into a giant snake and evaded the energy balls and as many lasers as he could.**

 **The snake spun around and tail whacked Ferb, sending him flying. He landed perfectly on his feet as he scraped along the ground.**

 **Ferb was about to blast the snake again, but was kicked in the head by Valve.**

 **Ferb only stumbled to his right, but this gave Valve an opening. But before Valve could blast him with fire, something wrapped around his waist. Before he knew it, he was tugged into the air and slammed into the ice.**

 **It was revealed to be Rex with his Blast Gaster and he was covered in soot.**

"Oh my, I wonder what happened to the poor fellow," Toriel wondered.

"Probably got burned by the motorbike samurai," Undyne stated.

 **Extroyer then noticed a particular someone.**

" **Max Steel, we meet again." Extroyer spoke.**

" **Enough talk Extroyer, I'm sending you back to the Stone Age!" Max shouted. "Go Turbo, Strength!"**

"Kick his ass Max!" Butch yelled.

#

"Heh, heh, I get it," Sans smirked.

"HOW'S THAT A PUN?!" Papyrus wondered.

"Remember earlier that he turned in a dinosaur," Sans smiled even more.

"OH YEAH!" Papyrus then frowned. "OH YEAH!"

 **Extroyer then morphed into Turbo Strength Mode and charged at Max Steel.**

"Wait, did he just turn into…you?" Baljeet pointed out.

"Yes, yes he did," Max replied solemnly.

"You see, one time when we were fighting Extroyer, he Extroyed enough of Max's DNA to change into one of our Turbo Modes," Steel explained.

"Did it have to be Strength Mode?" Buford raised an eyebrow.

"Well sorry for letting Extroyer steal one of our Turbo Modes!" Max yelled.

 **When the two fists collided, a massive Turbo shockwave was unleashed, creating a massive crater underneath them.**

 **The blast even caused some of the people nearby to fall backwards.**

"Whoa." Amethyst stared in awe whilst Pearl was mouth agape.

"And I thought Garnet could punch hard," Greg commented.

 **Max threw two more punches before kicking him in the stomach, making Extroyer stumble back.**

 **Extroyer shook it off as Max was about to hit him once more. He then caught Max by the right arm and spun him around.**

 **#**

 **Max's face could be seen, his head leaning to the right by the acceleration of spinning, screaming.**

 **#**

 **Extroyer lets go of him, sending him flying and face planting into the snow and ice.**

Everyone winced at him.

"Face plant!" The Wrecker shouted.

 **Extroyer could be seen in air about to land on top of Max and Steel, his hands clamped together and raised in the air. Before he landed, he was struck by a chunk of ice, sending him flying of course.**

 **He tried to get up, but was blasted into the air by an ice column. He was then brought crashing down in an angle at high velocities by a gust of wind.**

 **Extroyer tried to get up, but was then trapped by shards of ice formed underneath him, creating a cage to contain the wile beast.**

 **It was shown to be Korra bending those ice shards with Naga on her right, growling at the animal man.**

 **Extroyer grinned.**

"Oh boy," Steve muttered.

" **Wait, is that Korra's pet?" Steel pointed out from his point of view.**

 **#**

" **Oh no, Korra, get your pet out of here!" Max yelled.**

" **What!" Korra didn't hear him properly as she spun her head to look at him.**

 **#**

 **Extroyer took this as his chance, morphed into a wasp and squeezed his way out of the ice shards. As he flew high enough, he morphed again into a giant spider and shot multiple webbings at someone.**

"Seriously, even a spider," Spider Man was not amused. "Such a copycat."

 **Korra faced Extroyer again, only to be met with sticky and gooey web.**

 **#**

 **Zaxx yelped as he too was covered in web.**

 **#**

 **Ferb was covered in web next, but unretracted his double sting blades and started to cut his way out.**

 **#**

 **Naga snarled as she charged and tackled the overly grown spider, pinning it to the ground. Before Naga could bite him, Extroyer morphed again into a Gorilla, grabbed Naga by the neck and slammed her into the snow.**

" **Naga!" Korra yelled.**

"Naga!" Korra shouted to the screen.

 **Extroyer then started to Extroy the creatures DNA and then started to transform.**

"What's he doing to Naga?!" Korra frowned.

"It's like what Max and Steel said, he's absorbing the animal's ability," Rex answered her question.

" **Perry, Turbo Blaster!" Max stretched out his arm.**

 **Perry took his hat off, stuck his right arm in, pulled out the Turbo Blaster and threw it towards Max.**

 **While the blaster was in the air, Steel unlinked himself from Max and linked himself with the weapons, right before Max caught it by the handle.**

 **The weapons then glowed as Max aimed and pulled the trigger. A laser was shot out from the Turbo Blaster towards Extroyer.**

 **#**

 **Extroyer was already in his new form, the Polar Bear Dog. He looked like Naga, except bigger and has dark violet fur and skin, with light purple crystal shards covering his left face and front leg. He unleashed a frightful roar, then was blasted by a Turbo laser.**

"Okay I have to admit," A-Bomb spoke. "That is awesome."

"You're an idiot Jones," Red Hulk commented.

" **Argh, what the?!" Extroyer was then bombarded by lasers of all kinds. He noticed that one of them was a platypus.**

" **A semiaquatic platypus, bah!" Extroyer snarled. "You're not even worth Extroying!"**

"Did he just say that Perry is such a bad animal that he wouldn't even extract his abilities?" Phineas frowned.

"Apparently he did," Six confirmed.

"Rude." Isabella glared at said man.

" **Let's get out of here!" Extroyer in his Polar Bear Dog form ran from the Convergence.**

" **Charmcaster, teleport us to Air Temple Island!" Extroyer roared as he was chased down by the Convergence.**

"Oh no, Tenzin!" Korra shouted.

#

"This isn't good." Tenzin whispered.

 **Charmcaster spoke some sort of chant before a huge flash engulfed their body. Then she disappeared, along with every other supervillain in the area, even the crappy ones.**

" **I wonder what that was all about." Ben changed back to his human form.**

" **Naga!" Korra ran and comforted her Polar Bear Dog. "You okay girl?"**

 **Naga got up and responded with a playful lick.**

" **Yes Naga, I'm okay as well," Korra smiled.**

" **Uhhhhh guys." Steel unlinked himself from the blaster. "Where did they go?" Steel asked.**

" **When I chased after them, he shouted out Air Temple Island." Ferb spoke.**

 **The camera view zoomed in on Korra's face.**

" **Oh no," Korra stared in shock.**

 **#**

 **The screen displayed a beach on a cloudy day. Then after a flash of light, a group of people appeared out of nowhere.**

 **Dwayne groaned. "What the…ARGH!" He back up a bit as he seemed a bit too close to his boss.**

" **What was that?!" Psyphon yelled. "That attack failed!"**

" **No, it was a complete success." Extroyer morphed back into his original form.**

Everyone was confused by this.

"What does he speak of?" Thor raised an eyebrow.

"He's saying the attack was a diversion," Red Hulk stated.

"A diversion for what exactly?" She Hulk asked.

"That I'm not so sure of." Red Hulk replied.

#

"Bet you 10 bucks that he absorbed a new animal," Rigby betted.

"Make that 20." Muscle Man agreed with the bet.

"You're one." Rigby replied.

" **What are you talking about, we lost!" Valve argued.**

" **That was all the rock golems and bats I had sir," Charmcaster seemed to be a little ill. "Plus that teleportation spell to a number out of…"**

 **Charmcaster fell in the Regurgitator's arms.**

" **Uhhh, should we let her rest, she seems to be a little off," Regurgitator asked.**

" **Let her rest, we must be at full strength once we confront the Convergence once more," Extroyer replied. "One of you, carry her!"**

 **Vin and Dwayne hesitated a bit.**

" **Well!" Extroyer yelled.**

" **I…I'll do it!" Vin blurted out before scoping the unconscious Charmcaster into his arms.**

" **And hold her properly, she needs to regain her mana properly!" Extroyer ordered.**

" **Right boss." Vin held her with both arms bridal style. "This is awkward."**

"Awwww, you look cute together." Gwen mocked.

"Oh shut up you!" Charmcaster pouted.

" **For a man considered to be a villain, you seem a bit…nice," Regurgitator raised an eyebrow.**

" **I am not a villain. I am a hunter," Extroyer glared down at him. "I hunt down the most dangerous and terrifying creatures in the world, and absorb their abilities to add it to my own."**

"Just like me with the Nemetrix," Khyber stated. "Except of course I'm the better hunter."

"There is no better hunter than me alien scum." Extroyer growled.

"We shall see." Khyber and Extroyer had a stare down of ages.

" **Just like the Omnitrix," Psyphon compared the two.**

" **Yes which is what I intended to do back at the Southern Water Tribe Capital," Extroyer stated.**

" **You mean with the Avatar's pet?" Dwayne pointed out.**

"Yeah because even though she's special to me, I don't see why anyone would want her with anything," Korra commented.

" **No you buffoon! The Polar Bear Dog was just a bonus animal," Extroyer corrected him. "Straight after the Convergence's arrival, while you were keeping them busy, I went to search for a creature out of this world."**

" **What kind of creature you speak of?" Valve asked.**

" **You'll find out soon enough," Extroyer replied. "Enough of that, now that we're at Air Temple Island."**

 **The screen shifted upwards to show the top point of the temple on the highest point of the island.**

" **We shall hunt once more," Extroyer grinned evilly.**

"I do not like the looks on his face," Berto commented.

"No one does Berto." Jefferson spoke.

#

"Not good, not good at all." Kai muttered.

" **So anything special happening afternoon." Bolin asked. Ikki and Meelo were hanging around in the court yard in the background. Jinora and Kai were sitting under the tree, doing whatever couples do.**

 **Helicopter blades could be heard spinning at high velocity.**

" **Nope." Opal replied.**

" **Oh great, I was hoping if you would want to hang out sometime at the arcade if you want?" Bolin asked.**

" **Sure," Opal smiled back at him.**

 **The screen showed Opal and Bolin walking towards the Air Nation's very own helicopter. Mako was in the passenger seats at the back while Asami was in the cockpit piloting the aircraft.**

"You guys have a helicopter?!" Greg was shocked by this. "I thought you guys used Flying Bisons?"

"We do use Flying Bisons, the helicopter was just a gift from Phineas and Ferb," Jinora stated.

"Why am I not surprised?" Steve smirked.

"Only I can fly it so in other words it belongs to me," Asami pointed out.

 **Just then, a sonic wave blasted Bolin and Opal to the side, the soundwaves knocking them out cold.**

"Bolin!" Opal yelled.

" **Bolin!" Mako yelled out to him as he hung by the railing. He spun around to see Dwayne and Regurgitator aiming their guns at the helicopter.**

" **Hard left…!" Suddenly, a giant lizard like monster with no hind legs chomped onto the helicopter. It was dark violet with purple crystal shards covering the left side of his face. It kinda resembles Rayquaza, including the dark violet fins on its neck. Also, his hands has four fingers, each with razor sharp claws.**

"That's Extroyer's new form!" Max was dumbfolded.

"And I thought the giant worm was bad enough!" Steel commented.

#

"I don't believe it." Tenzin was baffled. "He absorbed the abilities and harnessed the power of a spirit…and shape shifted into one."

"How is that even possible?!" Bumi shouted.

 **Mako jumped out of the passenger seat and landed with a thud while Asami ejected out of the cockpit.**

 **(The helicopter is similar to the ones in N-Tek)**

 **Extroyer then flung the helicopter into the ocean.**

 **Tenzin and some off the other airbenders arrived at the scene.**

" **What th…a spirit attacking Air Temple Island!" Tenzin stared in shock at the monstrosity. "Spirit, why do you attack our home, have we done something horrible to you?!"**

"Do they really think that's going to work?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"They're airbenders, they sort of have a way with the spirits of the spirit world," Steve explained.

"You call them spirits, I call them inter-dimensional beings that exist in another reality," Tony corrected…I think"

"Whatever," Steve rolled his eyes.

" **Shut up fool, I'm no spirit!" Extroyer yelled. "The names Extroyer!"**

 **Extroyer lets out a terrifying roar, then charges up a huge energy ball before slamming his chin into the ground.**

 **It then changed scenes.**

Many people were left mouth agape.

 **Everything was black and silent for a moment, until a faint voice could be heard.**

" **Hello."**

Everyone groaned again.

"Will this ever stop?!" Gobber complained. "He's like another version of the twins!"

"Yeah, maybe we should do that when waking someone up!" Tuffnut suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Ruffnut agreed.

Stoick just pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

" **Hello."**

 **The screen began to brighten up as if you were waking up.**

" **Wake up!"**

 **Ben back hand slapped him, causing Kai to sit straight up.**

" **Ow, what was that for?!" Kai complained.**

" **To wake you up of course," Ben replied.**

" **Ugh, what happened?" Kai asked, annoyed of Ben 10.**

" **We found you unconscious, all of you," Isabella, Ben and Kai looked to see the airbenders being taken care of by the medics.**

" **Where…where's Jinora?" Kai asked.**

" **Gone," Rex responded.**

"No." Tenzin stared wide eyed at the screen.

" **When we got here, Jinora along with Meelo and Ikki were gone," Isabella explained the details.**

" **No, if only I'd…" Kai began to feel guilty of himself.**

" **Don't feel bad about yourself, you tried your best," Ben interrupted him.**

" **No you don't get it, I…we all just stood there…" Kai informed them. "…in shock…as we let the thing have the best of us."**

" **What thing?" Isabella asked.**

"Extroyer, now in his new mode, spirit mode." Forge confirmed.

" **Extroyer." All three turned to see Zaxx standing next to them.**

" **Were you just standing there the whole time?" Ben asked, unamused.**

" **Nope, only half of it," Zaxx replied. "Anyways, when I was speaking with Tenzin, he said a spirit attacked this place, claiming itself to be Extroyer."**

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa, Extroyer as a spirit?!" Steel and Max were now in on the conversation.**

"Well that was a coincidence," Sydney muttered.

" **Is that even possible, I thought spirits were just…spirits," Max thought.**

" **Everything living organism has DNA, even spirits of Ledgerdomain," Zaxx stated.**

" **And my guess is the spirit he Extroyed…" Steel guessed.**

 **#**

"… **is a big one." The screen displayed a huge burn mark on the ground, with police officers and the other guardian titans investigating the area.**

" **Hey Phineas, do you think you can…?" Zaxx called out to him.**

" **Scan for Extroyer's DNA signature and locate his current whereabouts, yes I can." Phineas finished his sentence.**

"Seems he's not as oblivious as I thought." Clint whispered to Natasha.

The Black Widow just ignored him.

" **Man this guy has way too many DNA signatures, but that doesn't stop me though," Phineas stated. "I've narrowed down his whereabouts, he's located somewhere in…Tabernas Desert."**

 **Phineas gave the device he was holding back to Perry where he placed it into his hat.**

" **Okay, let's go people." Zaxx turned and walked off. "We have friends of ours to save."**

" **Man you look pretty banged up," Korra commented.**

" **Yeah, I know," Mako winced in pain. "Man, I wished I didn't get caught off guard like that."**

" **Don't put the blame on yourself, you're just going to make it worse," Korra stated.**

" **Hey Korra let's go." Zaxx called out to her, "We have a lead on Extroyer."**

 **#**

" **And the Regurgitator, the Biker, Psyphon and Charmcaster," AI Max mentioned the others.**

 **#**

" **And the other demon titans." Zaxx added.**

" **Where is he?" Mako asked.**

" **Someplace in Tabernas Desert," Zaxx told them. "It's in the South of Spain."**

"Spain, I never knew Europe had a desert," Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Me either," Rex spoke up.

" **We arrived at Air Temple Island in 5 minutes, that's approximately 10000 miles in distance," Korra pointed out. "There's no way Extroyer and the others could've gone far.**

" **Maybe Charmcaster teleported them to the desert," Buford guessed.**

"Highly unlikely, a teleportation spell from the Antarctic to England would take a number on me," Charmcaster informed no one in particular.

"We know, the show established that a while ago," Kevin spoke.

" **Highly unlikely," Ferb denied the theory. "A teleportation spell from the Antarctic to England would have drain her of her energy…"**

" **Unless something else teleported them there," Korra spoke.**

" **AI Max has a theory," Zaxx spoke up. "He says Extroyer was the one who teleported them there."**

Many people were baffled about this.

"What's everyone so worried about?" Max wondered.

"Max, Steel, only spirits that are around category 4 and above possess teleportation," Molly informed them.

"I'm guessing that's not a good thing is it?" Steel guessed.

"No it isn't," Forge spoke up. "If Extroyer managed to Extroyer enough DNA of a category 4 spirit or above, we could be facing a city wide catastrophe."

"That doesn't sound good." Amethyst commented.

"No, it doesn't," Forge replied.

#

"A category 4 spirit," Tonraq was shocked by this. "If Extroyer has absorbed the powers of a category 4 spirit or above…"

"Then the entire world could be in danger," Kya spoke.

" **Wait, you're kidding AI Max, right?" Steel wanted to make sure.**

 **#**

 **(From Steel's perspective view)**

" **No I'm not Steel," AI Max confirmed.**

 **#**

" **Zaxx, there's no way Extroyer could have teleported them, not unless Extroyer used a category 4 spirit form or above," Phineas stated.**

" **Wait, a category 4 spirit form?" Steel was confused.**

 **Zaxx sighed. "A few months after World War D, the world government established a category order to measure the danger level of the spirits from Ledgerdomain (Or spirit world whatever you call it) when provoked, between 1 to 5."**

" **What about it?" Steel asked, still confused.**

" **Only category 4 and 5 spirits have the capability of teleportation." Ferb explained.**

" **And if Extroyer managed to absorb enough DNA to replicate the abilities of a category 4 spirit…" Baljeet summed up.**

" **We're looking at a city wide catastrophe here." Korra frowned.**

"Oh no bro." Muscle Man muttered.

" **We need to go right now," Korra stood up.**

 **#**

 **The Convergence Jet was seen flying over some mountain range in the Tabernas Desert.**

 **#**

" **Here, stop right here sir," AI Max ordered.**

 **#**

 **The Jet hovered in one place before landing on the rocky terrain, a cave just a few hundred yards out. It was now morning.**

"A cave in the middle of nowhere, how convenient." Mr Pines commented.

 **The back door opened, and the Convergence and the Thunderous Three exited the ship.**

" **Why did we have to park so far away from the cave?" Ben asked.**

" **It's to maintain stealth obviously." Isabella answered his questioned.**

" **Baljeet, monitor the skies," Zaxx ordered through the comm.**

" **Got it," Baljeet replied.**

 **The group stealthily trekked towards the dark ominous cave as the Convergence Jet hovered and took off to the skies.**

 **#**

" **If one of us gets eaten today, I'm so going to take that guy's stuff," Steel stated.**

"For what reason, most of the stuff humans have would require hands instead of fins?" Max wondered.

"For personal uses and purposes," Steel rubbed his fins together.

 **(From Zaxx's point of view, with a computer program)**

" **You have reached your destination, sir." AI Max confirmed his destination.**

#

 **Zaxx looked around a bit, his helmet emitting light in a specific direction.**

 **Korra created a mini flame in her right hand.**

 **Ferb also had lights emitting from his helmet in a specific direction.**

 **Rex formed the Funchucks on both hands as a light source.**

 **Everyone seemed to have their weapons ready.**

 **They all looked around for a minute, until they found Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, all tied up in gooey spider web against a stalagmite.**

" **Jinora, Ikki, Meelo!" Korra shouted to them. They all muffled back, trying to say something desperately to them.**

"I wonder what they're saying." Amethyst wondered.

 **Just then, many little tapping sounds could be heard. They all looked up, lights shining in one direction to see a giant spider crawling towards the three airbenders.**

" **Nice of you to stop by Max Steel and the Convergence." Extroyer stopped crawling, just right above Meelo and Ikki. "Unfortunately I'm going to have to cut this short."**

"You said it buddy because that show only has like 7 minutes left." Deadpool stated. "Man I wonder why nobody reads this fanfic compared to others. Maybe it's because it doesn't have me in it quite often, either that or it's just located in a secluded place on the internet."

 **Extroyer fired webbing at the Convergence and the Thunderous Three.**

" **Scatter!" Everyone scattered except for Buford and Ben.**

 **Buford sliced his way to freedom as Ben fiddled around with the Omnitrix.**

" **I'm going after the kids!" Phineas ran towards the side of the cave and up the walls.**

 **(The cave is really big just to tell you)**

 **Ferb followed in pursuit but was stopped by an explosion. He stumbled back and looked up to see Vin, Dwayne and the Regurgitator up on a ledge with their weapons aimed right at him.**

 **Ferb then shielded himself with his arms as sonic waves and lasers were being blasted right at him. He winced in pain but that didn't stop him. His shoulder cannon aimed and fired multiple energy balls at the stalagmite on top of the three villains.**

 **Vin, Dwayne screamed as they jumped for whilst Regurgitator followed in pursuit, still firing his laser machine guns at him.**

"Go kick their butts!" Mabel shouted.

 **Rex swung his Funchucks around at Valve, trying to land a solid hit at him.**

 **Valve swung his sword at his, only for his blade to shatter as an arrow zipped through it.**

 **The Biker looked to the left to see Isabella launching another arrow at him, this time electrocuting him while short circuiting the mech.**

" **ARGH!" The Biker screamed in pain, then was met with the right Funchuck, slamming him into the wall.**

 **#**

 **Extroyer blasted webbing at Phineas but he was too fast for him.**

" **Extroyer!"**

 **Troy was then tackled by Max Steel in strength mode to the ground.**

 **Phineas took this as his chance and jumped towards the three airbenders.**

" **Don't worry, I'll cut you out in a sec," Phineas sliced through the webbing with his sword. The airbenders descended slowly toward the ground before landing and running towards the exit of the cave.**

 **But they stopped as Charmcaster blocked their way, with magic orbs hovering in the air besides her.**

 **Charmcaster blocking the path fills Phineas with determination as he swiped his sword, unleashing a blue wave of energy at her.**

"Yeah!" Frisk cheered.

 **Extroyer struggled and morphed into a black tiger. He then kicked him off with his hind legs, then morphed again into a Gorilla and bumped his chest repeatedly.**

 **They both charged at each other with battle cries of their own, then the two collided.**

"Kick his butt Max McGrath!" Sydney cheered.

 **Max threw a punch at him, but Extroyer evaded and side jump kick him, making Max stumble. Max was then met with a drop kick in the face, causing him the fall back a few feet.**

 **Extroyer then jumped toward Max, but he used his legs and push Extroyer off of him as he did a back roll.**

" **Behind you!" Steel warned.**

" **What." Max turned around, only to be tackled down by a Polar Bear Dog.**

 **#**

 **Korra blasted fire at Psyphon, which he evaded and retaliated with a laser blast. Korra formed an earth wall, which was blasted to smithereens. She then levitated a few rocks and threw them at Psyphon. The alien evaded but was struck by one of the boulders.**

 **Psyphon tried to fire again, only to be met with a fireball to the face, knocking the air out of him as he fell to the ground.**

 **Korra spun around to see Ben as Swampfire. He gave a thumbs up and smiled.**

"That face brah!" Michelangelo muttered.

 **Vin tried to punch Buford, but he spun around and slammed the back handle of his axe hard on his back. Dwayne aimed his sonic cannon at him but was blasted unconscious by Ferb.**

 **Ferb just stood there as the Regurgitator fired countless rounds at him. The villain was then met with a tail to the face.**

"Why are you just standing there?" Mako asked.

Ferb shrugged in response.

" **What the!" Regurgitator glared at Perry the Platypus before the animal fired a tranquilizer dart at his neck.**

" **What's this?" He then suddenly fell quite on the floor.**

 **Ferb and Perry looked at each other and nodded.**

 **#**

 **Extroyer was seen being slammed into the wall. He got up as a foot appeared in the camera view.**

" **It's over Extroyer, give up!" Max McGrath ordered. Extroyer looked around to see the Convergence (except Phineas) and the Thunderous Three aiming their weapons at him.**

"I hope he doesn't, I want to see how the fight would go with the Convergence and the Thunderous Three facing off a powerful villain," Grunkle Stan chuckled.

" **I was just getting warmed up," Extroyer then started to morph into something…terrifying.**

" **Whoa." Ben stepped back a bit as Extroyer has now changed into a category 4 spirit.**

" **Time for your spirits to go to the afterlife!" Extroyer charged up an energy ball in his mouth.**

" **Everyone take cover!" Rex yelled.**

 **Extroyer slammed his chin in the ground.**

 **#**

 **Phineas, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were seen entering the Convergence Jet from the back. Then a huge explosion went off at the cave, causing the four to spin around.**

 **#**

 **Everyone was seen lying on the ground, groaning in pain as they got up.**

" **Steel, I think we may have a problem," Max rubbed his head as he reverted to his base mode.**

" **You think," Steel replied. Then lightning flashed from the cave and struck rocky terrain between the guardian titans and the Convergence Jet where Extroyer appeared in his spirit form. As that happened, an explosion went off around Extroyer.**

 **#**

" **Get into the air, now!" Phineas with his sword and shield, charged to battle as the back door closed. The ship started to take off.**

 **#**

" **We need more," Max stated.**

" **No, you need a rocket," Zaxx clarified.**

" **Right, Go Turbo, Rocket!" Steel shape shifted the Steel Suit into Rocket Mode, aimed its upper rocket boasters and fired continuous streams of T.U.R.B.O energy.**

"Kick his butt Max!" Butch cheered.

 **Extroyer then teleported towards the heroes, travelling through space and time in the form to lightning. An explosion happened as Extroyer appeared, blasting the heroes back once more.**

 **He then slammed Max Steel into the ground.**

" **Are we winning?" Max asked, dazed.**

 **Extroyer chuckled wickedly, but then suffered a blow to the head by a blue wave of energy.**

 **Extroyer roared before slithering towards Phineas where he slammed him into the ground. Luckily Phineas created an energy field before getting squashed.**

 **Everyone fired everything they had left in their arsenals at Extroyer while Zaxx ran and jumped towards the towering beast.**

 **Max blasted into the air and circled around the demon titan.**

 **The attack had little effect.**

"This is going to be a one sided battle if the Convergence doesn't come up with something fast," Pearl commented.

"Against the Convergence, yeah right, those guys would totally whoop that Extroyer guy's butt!" Amethyst had lots of faith in them.

"How can you be so sure?" Pearl asked frantically.

"Because they'll win," Garnet smiled. "I'm sure of it."

 **Extroyer was getting irritated and did a tail swipe at the superheroes. Luckily, Rex formed the Block Party and the Punk Busters and parried the tail over everyone's heads.**

 **Max fired beams of energy at Extroyer, making him slither backwards. As that happened, Zaxx punched the spirit in the face, making him fall.**

 **Rex formed the Sky Slyder and the Slam Cannon. He loaded the cannon and zoomed off after Extroyer.**

 **Ben slammed his chest, changing into Astrodactyl and flew off.**

 **Ferb flew off along with Ben and Rex.**

 **Everyone followed on foot.**

 **#**

 **Extroyer got up and roared, only to be bombarded by energy balls, lasers and holographic gauntlets. The Convergence Jet flew by over his head and did a back flip, heading towards Extroyer once more.**

 **#**

" **This is awesome!" Meelo yelled as he fired the right Quadruple Y-68 Laser Miniguns.**

Tenzin skin paled a bit as he watched Meelo firing the minigun turret with delight.

"Oh Meelo," Kya shook her head and smirked.

 **Extroyer roared furiously, charged up another energy ball and launched it at the Jet. Max Steel were in the way as well.**

" **Whoa!" Max McGrath evaded the white energy ball and so did the Convergence Jet. Both kept on firing at the spirit along with Rex, Ben, Ferb and the other heroes.**

 **Extroyer spun around as he evaded the bombardment. The camera view zoomed in to show Zaxx grabbing hold on the spirit by the fins and punching it repeatedly with his gauntlets.**

 **#**

" **Die you stupid lizard spirit, die!" Zaxx punched it in a special weak spot where it inflicted critical damage.**

"Yeah, punch that giant purple dragon!" Undyne roared.

"Actually that's a lizard spirit if what Zaxx says is true," Asgore corrected.

"Asgore, that was meant to be an insult," Toriel corrected again. "Of course it wasn't its true name."

"Oh."

#

Toothless stared at Zaxx, unamused.

"What," Zaxx spoke.

 **A couple of explosions went off near where Zaxx was.**

" **Hey, I'm punching here!" Zaxx yelled.**

 **#**

" **Ugh, this thing is like taking forever to take down!" Isabella fired her last explosive arrow. She then reached for the one megaton arrow strapped to her back, aimed and launched it into Extroyer's mouth.**

 **It exploded inside of Extroyer as the fire was released out of his mouth.**

 **A million tons of TNT compressed in a blast radius of 100 yards being detonated inside a category 4 spirit and yet its still hasn't brought down Extroyer.**

" **How that even possible?!" Isabella wondered. "I just shot a one megaton arrow into his mouth and yet he's still up!"**

'One megaton arrow!' Genos was shocked by this. 'How can they compress such firepower into a tiny arrow?'

" **Extroyer's primary powers must have made his new form much more powerful!" Steel stated.**

" **How do we stop it?" Max wondered.**

" **I have a plan," Korra spoke through the comm. "But everyone has to get back."**

 **#**

" **Everyone pull back, Korra's going to try something big," Zaxx ordered.**

 **Everyone pulled back as Korra stayed behind, with her eyes closed as she waited.**

" **Leaving so soon, come on I haven't even had my lunch yet," Extroyer taunted.**

 **Korra's eyes shot open glowing white, then blasted a huge stream of fire and air at Extroyer. This knocked him off balance, causing him to fall.**

 **Korra then stomped the ground, causing the rocky terrain to break apart into sand.**

"Holy…shit." Dipper whispered.

 **Extroyer then started to sink into the sand.**

"She created that much quicksand just by stomping on it?" Pearl was stunned by this.

"Yep," Alphys confirmed.

'If another war breaks out with the humans, they surely will eradicate us.' Asgore thought.

 **Korra then created giant rock walls that surrounded Extroyer like a makeshift cage.**

 **Korra then created a massive tornado that surrounded Extroyer as she brought the rock walls toppling down onto Extroyer.**

 **#**

 **Everyone watched in the distance at Korra's masterpiece. Roars and screams could be heard in the distance.**

"Whoa." Red Hulk muttered.

" **No, NO!" Extroyer roared as he was then buried in the sand, 30ft under. Korra punched grabbed the ground and twisted it, turning the surface back into rock.**

Everyone was shocked by the powers of the Avatar.

'Su…such power,' King stuttered.

 **Korra breathed in and exhaled deeply before walking back to the others.**

 **#**

" **You buried him?" Steel summed up.**

 **Korra just nodded in response.**

" **Do you think he survived?" Jinora asked.**

" **I doubt it," Korra replied solemnly.**

" **What about the other supervillains?" Meelo asked.**

" **Forget them, we've got what we came for, let's go," Ben spoke. He was now in his original form.**

 **Everyone remained silent as they entered the ship. The back door closed as the ship took off.**

 **#**

 **As the Convergence Jet flew off into the distance, a crystallized hand sprouted from the, then curled up into a fist.**

 **Then everything went black.**

"That…was intense." Gobber commented.

Silence filled the room as Sam played the next episode.


	14. S1 EP7 Part 1: The Consortium

_**It's been three years since World War D, of course everyone would now know what a spirit is.**_

 _ **S1 EP7 Part 1: The Consortium**_

 **The screen displayed the civil twilight sunset sky, no clouds just a warm golden tone coloured sky.**

" **Ugh, did you guys really have to step up a shop here without Benson's permission?" Someone spoke.**

"Mordecai and Rigby, why do I even bother," Benson face palmed himself.

The mood in the crowd started to brighten up a bit after watching something horrific.

 **The screen panelled down to show four guys cleaning up what looked like a tornado hit this place.**

"Jeez what happened to the place?" Skips wondered.

"We have no idea," Mordecai replied.

" **Hey, we needed extra money for a new video game console so that we can play the new game called The Convergence, Champion Warriors." Rigby replied.**

"A game about the Convergence, awesome!" Dipper smiled with glee.

#

"A game about us," Zaxx raised an eyebrow. "Not surprised since we're practically famous."

" **Isn't that game not for sale until like six months later?" Hi Five Ghost mentioned the release date.**

" **We were just getting prepared," Mordecai stated.**

"You could've just saved up your money account and when the game is released, you could buy the game console with the game," Benson suggested. "But instead you just have to ruin everything and destroy the park in the process."

"How can you even destroy the area just by building a shop?" Pops wondered.

"We have no idea," Rigby replied.

" **You could've just saved up your money account and when the time is right, you could buy the game console with the game," Muscle Man stated.**

" **What if the console was sold out when the game is released?" Rigby pointed out.**

Everyone just stared at him with unamused looks.

"Okay, maybe that would never happen," Rigby corrected himself.

" **Dude, there are like a bagillion of them in store right now," Muscle Man informed them. "There's no way the new game console would…"**

 **Just then a meteor the size of a boulder crashed into a tree, causing it to fall onto what was once a building.**

 **All four of them just stared at the new accident.**

" **That wasn't me this time," All three just stared at Rigby with blank faces.**

"You mean to tell me that you caused a tree to break and fall before the meteor crashed landed?!" Benson shouted.

"How should I know, it's the future," Rigby defended himself.

 **Suddenly, another meteor, this one a little bigger, crashed into the nearby pond, causing all the water to splash everywhere.**

" **Ahh!" Rigby screamed.**

 **Two more came crashing down into the park as an air raid siren could be heard signalling a catastrophe.**

" **Everyone to the house!" Muscle Man shouted.**

 **All four ran towards the house as more meteors from the sky kept on raining down upon the park. One was about the crash into the four when all of a sudden, it was blown to pieces.**

" **Huh?" Mordecai and the others stared in shock as a white jet came into camera view, blasting the meteorites to smithereens.**

" **Wait is that?" Muscle Man stared in awe along with the others as the Convergence Jet came into view, aiding the other jet in destroying the meteorites.**

" **Dude, it's the Convergence!" Rigby shouted then they all started to cheer them on.**

"Awwww they love us," Steel giggled.

" **Woohoo, yeah babe!" Max cheered as he fired the Gatling guns.**

" **Stones from the sky, not even a challenge!" Steel shouted.**

"Actually these rock could bring trouble if thy stones were as mighty as Surtur himself," Thor compared the two.

"What does he mean?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"He means if the asteroid were as big as a city, it could be quite the trouble," Tenzin clarified.

" **Actually, some of these 'stones' are comprised of iron ferrite, just to inform you guys," T.J informed.**

" **Don't get too cocky," Zaxx advised them through the commlink. "Focus on trying to minimize the damage as small as possible."**

 **#**

 **The Convergence Jet fired six energy balls from the Quantum Cannons, each one blowing something up that came from space.**

 **The Turbo Jet formed two blades and sliced through a couple of meteors.**

" **Convergence, GO!" Phineas shouted as he exited the ship on a hover board along with the other guardian titans. Zaxx and Isabella too have hover boards.**

 **Phineas did a forward slash, unleashing a blue wave of energy that sliced through three asteroids before they exploded.**

 **Ferb fired multiple missiles and energy balls at all kinds of meteorites in the sky, ranging from big too small.**

 **Isabella launched a couple of arrows, an acid arrow that burnt away an asteroid, an explosive arrow that shatter a meteorite into pieces and a shotgun arrow which took out the small debris.**

 **Korra propelled herself with fire as she levitated some of the meteors in place and threw it back at the other objects falling from the heavens.**

 **#**

" **Go Convergence!" Hi Five Ghost cheered.**

" **Woooooooooo!" Muscle Man swung his T-shirt around.**

Everyone just stared at the green man with blank faces, then cringed in disgust a few seconds later.

The mood of the crowd brightened up a bit more. It fills Sam with determination…for something.

"Shouldn't they head for covered from the debris of the blown up asteroids?" Phineas pointed out.

" **Argh!" They all screamed as small tiny rocks started to rain down upon them like bullets from a hell fire Gatling gun. They all started to head for the house.**

 **#**

 **Many small pellets showered down on the city, breaking concrete and shattering windows.**

 **#**

" **Argh!" Benson screamed as a small rock broke through his apartment window and just missed his head by a few inches.**

"Whoa that was a close one," Benson commented.

"A few centimetres closer and you would be like all the other windows," Pops stated.

 **A yeti was setting up a white thick sheet being held up by metal poles that covered his house which surprisingly, deflected the debris from the meteorites.**

"Whooaaaa!" Mordecai and Rigby stared in awe.

"Where did you get a meteorite proof sheet?" Muscle Man wondered.

"It's a gift from Techmo, nothing much," Skips shrugged his shoulders.

 **Skips then sat in a chair just a few feet away from the edge of danger as he watched the Convergence in the sky battle the asteroids.**

Zaxx sighed. "No matter what you do, there will always be collateral damage from meteorites, even if you trying to blast them to the size of a coin."

 **Rex sliced through the meteorites like hell with his Bad Axes as he flew on his Sky Slyder.**

 **Ben now as Jetray fired neuroshocks at a multitude of asteroids coming his way.**

 **Zaxx just plainly punched straight through them.**

" **AI Max, tell me where did these asteroids come from?" Zaxx launched a holographic gauntlet at an asteroid.**

 **#**

 **(From Zaxx's perspective view inside the helmet)**

" **I ran a few scans of our star system during the past few months and found that two mega sized asteroids within the Asteroid Belt collided with each other two months ago,"**

 **AI Max gave Zaxx a made up animated video of the two rocks.**

 **Zaxx whistled. "Must've been a rare site to view wasn't it,"**

 **#**

" **Yes, yes it was," AI Max replied.**

"How is it a rare site, wouldn't there be tons of asteroids colliding with each other each day in the Asteroid Belt," Buford stated.

"Actually Buford, the closest two objects would ever be in the Asteroid Belt would be about a few thousand miles apart," Gretchen informed him.

"Oh really," Buford was surprised by this.

"Yes, yes it is," Adyson confirmed. "In fact, for one object to collide within another in the Asteroid Belt would be once every 10 million years."

Buford plainly stared at Adyson for a while.

"Well that's something new you learn every once in a while," Buford commented.

 **The Convergence Jet picked off any small fragments left behind.**

 **#**

 **Perry chattered as he aimed the miniguns carefully at the tiny fragments, making sure to get all of them.**

 **#**

 **Once of the meteorites managed to bypass the Convergence.**

" **Stray meteor!" Phineas shouted.**

" **I got it!" Max spoke through the commlink as the Turbo Jet dived after the lone rock.**

" **Fire the missiles milady." Steel ordered.**

" **Ugh." T.J cringed but complied anyways as she fired two turbofied missiles at the meteorite. The rock was destroyed, but one missile kept on flying towards the city.**

" **Uhh stray missile!" Max shouted.**

"Oh Max," Jim pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Max you idiot," Forge did that same and also shook his head.

" **I'm on it," T.J spoke.**

 **The missile exploded for no reasons before it could reach the ground in time, taking out some of the smaller debris. No one seems to be outside as everyone took cover from the meteor shower.**

" **What just happened?" Max asked.**

" **I self-detonated the missile before it made impact," T.J informed the two.**

" **When did you know how to do that?" Steel asked in a flirty way.**

" **Since Phineas and Ferb gave me an upgrade?" T.J replied. "Which was yesterday."**

"Of course those two would do that," Berto smirked.

" **Wow, what a convenience," Max commented.**

 **#**

 **Buford fired the quadruple laser miniguns a bit more before halting his fire and cheered.**

" **Woohoo, we totally totalled those rocks!" Buford shouted.**

"A play on words, nice one," Sans smirked. "You're really 'rocking' it today."

'THAT IS IT IF I HEAR ANOTHER PUN COMING OUT OF HIS MOUTH, I SWEAR ON ASGORE THAT I WILL GRAB SANS AND CHUCK HIM INTO THAT BIG BURNING GAS BALL IN THE SKY!' Papyrus thought as he stared intensely at his older brother.

"Actually, the sun is made up of super-heated gas known as plasma," Professor X corrected.

"I DON'T CA…DID YOU JUST READ MY MIND?!" Papyrus was blown away by this.

"Yes, yes I did," Professor X whispered as he smirked.

Papyrus just stared plainly at said man in the wheelchair.

" **And not even a single damage in the city," Buford stated.**

 **#**

" **Well actually Buford, most of the windows in the city are damaged not to mention the houses with wooden roofs and major dents in cars," Phineas summed up the total damage the tiny meteorite fragments have caused.**

 **Just then, a dark looming shadow crept over the men and women in the sky.**

" **You just love to…ruin…the…moment," Buford replied through the commlink.**

" **Oh that is one …" Rex lifted his goggles as he stared at something in awe.**

 **#**

"… **big asteroid," The screen then displayed a massive asteroid heading their way, about the exact size of the city. It then caught on fire as it entered the Exosphere.**

Every human in the room murmured, whispered and gasped in fear.

"That is one big rock," Amethyst commented.

"It's even bigger than the Red Eye!" Pearl shouted.

"Have faith in the Convergence, I'm sure they'll think of something," Greg assured them.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine," Lapis Lazuli smiled.

#

"Pity if the Convergence can't stop a mere rock from the sky, then nothing else of earth origin can," Peridot commented.

" **Sir, by calculating the size of the planetoid, the gravitational pull of earth, the air resistance of earth's atmosphere and the speed the asteroid is travelling…" AI Max displayed holographic schematics of all the things he mentioned. "…the blast radius unleashed by the planetoid would be devastating."**

 **#**

" **How 'devastating'?" Zaxx flew towards the humongous asteroid.**

" **World-wide devastating!" AI Max replied.**

" **AI Max and I did the calculations," Baljeet spoke through the comm.**

 **#**

" **It would take a nuclear bomb with at least 1 gigaton of force to completely shatter the asteroid," Baljeet informed every one of the situation. "And that is only blowing it up from the inside."**

"What's a gigaton?" Monster Kid wondered.

"A gigaton is equivalent to 1000 megatons of force," Fury informed the kid.

"I'm guessing that's bad?" Monster Kid guessed.

"Sometimes yes, a thousand megatons is a bad thing," White spoke.

"1000 megatons of force, more like 1000 Mettaton's of force," Sans smirked.

"THAT'S IT, I'D HAVE ENOUGH OF…!" Papyrus yelled.

"Sans, now's not the time to joke around while the world is in danger!" Mettaton scoffed at him.

" **Or more specifically, me," Korra corrected.**

"Wait, what?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

" **Rex, shoot me," Korra ordered.**

" **With pleasure," Rex formed the Slam Cannon.**

" **Whatever you're doing, do it fast!" Jetray shouted. "That thing is getting way to close for comfort."**

 **As Korra hovered right behind the EVO, Rex loaded the cannon with Korra and fired her at the planetoid.**

" **ARRGGGHHHH!" Korra roared ferociously, fire breathing out of her mouth as she shrunk ever further whilst flying towards the asteroid.**

'There is no way the Avatar can perform such a feat,' Genos thought. 'Only those with immense strength can destroy the asteroid.'

Genos turned to see Saitama picking his nose like he doesn't have a care in the world.

 **From an extreme long-shot view, the asteroid remained intact and still headed towards earth for a few seconds. Then all of a sudden, the planetoid was no more as it blew up into millions of small fragments.**

Everyone was dumbfolded as they watched the asteroid crumble into pieces.

'Impossible!' Tank-Top Tiger gasped in shock.

"And you said Saitama was cheating," Sam smirked. "I dare you to say that to her face, let's see whose laughing after Korra whops your butt."

#

"Hey, you did it," Saitama turned to face Korra. "Nice work."

"Thanks, I appreciate the appreciation," Korra placed her hands behind her head and leaned into her chair.

'It seems sensei isn't the only one who possess immense power," Genos thought.

#

"Huh, I guess they're as mighty as many describe them to be," Peridot commented.

 **Everyone cheered as Korra destroyed the asteroid with a single punch.**

 **#**

" **She did it!" Max shouted.**

" **That was awesome!" Steel shouted.**

" **We're not done yet," T.J stated.**

 **#**

 **Despite being small compared to the Class 7 meteorite, they were still very large and can cause quite the damage if not taken cared off.**

" **Incoming!" Baljeet shouted through the commlink as everyone destroyed as many fragments left behind as they could. Regardless of their efforts, the Convergence were overwhelmed and many of the large chucks smashed into the city, causing major damage towards the buildings.**

 **#**

 **One smashed into the blue house in the park.**

 **#**

 **Another just missed the house where the yeti lived.**

 **#**

 **A few more crashed into the apartments, one in particular.**

 **Benson just stared in shock as the asteroid just missed him by a few feet. Surprisingly the apartment still stood its ground.**

Hiccup winced every time a meteorite fragment crashed into a building, just the same way as he did with the dragon attack a few years back.

 **Korra was seen falling towards the ground along with the boulder sized fragments, dazed from the blast. She then started to regain conscious, her eyes beginning to glow white as she propelled herself with fire to stabilize herself.**

 **She then stopped her descent just a few metres from the ground and blasted off, destroying any other fragments she came across.**

 **#**

 **Phineas winced the same way Hiccup did as he watched the many fragments crash into the city.**

" **Yeah, we totally destroyed that asteroid!" Max cheered as the Turbo Jet hovered in one place.**

" **Not exactly," Phineas stated.**

 **#**

 **The screen displayed the entire city on fire, smoke flailing everywhere into the sky.**

" **Oh boy," Jetray spoke.**

 **Then everything went black.**

"You may have saved the world, but I don't think the people of the city would be very happy about this," Saitama commented.

"And I thought James Jonah Jameson was the only one," Buford smirked.

 **The screen then showed a massive holographic screen which acted as the HD TV screen in the lounge room of the Convergence.**

 **It displayed the Daily Bugle channel.**

" **This just in the Convergence have done it again!" J. ranted. "Yesterday somewhere in Central United States, The Convergence have brought havoc upon a city!"**

 **While this happened, a title appeared at the bottom of the screen.**

' **The Consortium'**

Everyone who knew of the Convergence and are a fan of them groaned in annoyance.

"Seriously, again," Spider Man shook his head. "I'm getting sick of this."

J. just ignored everyone.

#

"The Consortium, finally some real excitement!" Roswell shouted.

"Don't get too comfortable, it's most likely that we're going to kick your butts!" Rex pointed out.

"How delightful," Anthony muttered sarcastically.

" **Shattered glass, broken roads, destroyed buildings, and giant boulders everywhere…" J. summed up the damages. "…collateral damages of all kinds!"**

 **Just then the TV screen was zapped by someone, cracking a massive crack in it. It was then quickly repaired as it was a hologram.**

" **Seriously, this is the thanks we get for saving the entire world from annihilation!" Steel shouted. "Even the news reporter in Copper Canyon is more reasonable than this!"**

"I second that Ultralink," Venn-Ghan agreed.

" **Just ignore him," Phineas advised as he ate his PBJ sandwich. "Even though he's really irritating at times, we still do our best in saving the world..."**

 **He took another bite from his sandwich. "…and the multiverse." Phineas added the last part.**

" **Besides only like 0.05% of the human population is against us," Zaxx stated as he drank a cup of espresso.**

" **0.02% being normal people while the other 0.03% is mostly comprised of supervillains, demon titans and crooks of the underworld," AI Max added.**

"That's really small," Saitama commented.

"Sensei, that is about 7000000 people in total," Genos informed him.

"Oh."

" **And that's not even including all the aliens who live in Undertown," Ben pointed out. "All the aliens love us, except for the supervillains of course."**

 **Ben was eating honey oats.**

 **(No one knows what he eats for breakfast sooooooo yeah)**

" **Yeah, I'm still not buying the whole Undertown things where aliens live right under your home town," Max denied the fact. He was eating bacon and eggs.**

"Wait, are you saying that there are these aliens who live underground just like us," Asgore wanted to make sure.

"Yes, yes we are," Ben confirmed. "And that's not all the aliens who live on earth."

"Is there a barrier that separates the aliens from the humans on the surface world?" Alphys asked.

"No, why would there be a barrier that separates us from them," Kevin spoke up.

"No barrier, fascinating!" Alphys had stars for pupils.

"Why would they mention a barrier anyways?" Gwen wondered.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders in response.

" **Okay, don't believe me," Ben shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "But I'll prove you wrong."**

"I doubt it," Steel stated.

" **Try me," Max grinned.**

 **Korra was seen walking down the staircase to the lounge room.**

" **Hey guys, what's on the agenda today?" Korra stretched her arms.**

" **Nothing much, no dangerous supervillain attempting world domination, destruction or anything," Zaxx replied. "Not even measly crooks of the underworld are robbing banks of any kind."**

" **Most likely because we live here," Buford spoke as he was on the hologram that acted as a computer, eating a muesli bar.**

"Weird, from where we live, we get bank robberies a few days every month," Tony stated. "But from where you live, you guys get hardly anything."

"Why is that?" Steve wondered.

"I have no idea," Korra replied.

" **What about Armageddon?" Korra asked.**

" **Baljeet and AI Max are still tracking down his location," Isabella answered her question. It seems she has already finished her breakfast.**

" **And just to tell you guys, yes he has already had his breakfast," AI Max informed everyone.**

"Why did Max just inform everyone about whenever Baljeet ate something or not?" Doug raised an eyebrow.

"Well there were a few occasions that when I work too hard, I sometimes simply forget about eating breakfast," Baljeet informed him.

"Oh."

" **For a guy you consider very dangerous, he seems a bit quiet," Ferb commented.**

"He left my planet and remained hidden from society for 300 years, building an army. Not even a single word was spoken about him in the interstellar trading system," Zaxx mentioned. "Lex being quiet is a very bad thing."

"It's Armageddon you larval diptiroid," Armageddon corrected.

"What did he just call you?" Bulkhead raised an eyebrow.

"He called me a space maggot," Zaxx replied.

"A space maggot," Bobo raised an eyebrow. "That sounds way worse than a normal maggot."

"Oh it is," Zaxx nodded his head.

" **Too quiet," Ben added.**

" **Him being quiet is what's worrying me," Zaxx commented. "He's probably planning something big and dangerous."**

" **I've been meaning to ask, did he really rage war on your planet and blew it up afterwards just for missing an arm?" Rex asked as he flipped the channels while drinking apple juice.**

" **Nah, he probably did that since he thought our species was corrupted, and destroyed my homeworld after realizing our species was too stubborn to give up fighting," Zaxx replied.**

 **Zaxx then stood up with the empty cup in his hands as he walked towards the first kitchen at the back of the Mansion on the same level.**

 **(Yes there's two kitchens, so what)**

" **Which in reality is actually true since I've also discovered a default in the governmental system." Zaxx added.**

"Just like our unfortunate species," Wheeljack muttered.

#

"So just to sum everything up, you tried to take control of your own species by force because he thought he could stop world hunger, poverty and other worldly problems," Arcee summed up.

"That's pretty much about it," Armageddon nodded.

"Wow, you're like another version of Megatron except smaller," Smoke screen commented.

"Who,"

"Right next to you."

Armageddon turned to see said Cybertronian.

"Hmmmm, how am I like you except smaller, is it mentally because I don't see any size differences," Armageddon tilted his head a bit.

(If you wondering, Sam shrunk and expanded all living organisms to human size standards, meaning every species is now the same size as a human, including Cybertronians)

"Sorry to disappoint but the man who has teleported us here has shrunk me into this pitiful human size," Megatron informed him.

"Size doesn't really matter just to tell you," Armageddon tapped on his arm. "All I care about is taking down my enemies before they take me out."

" **You seem…pretty fine with talking about your past," Isabella pointed out. "Is everything alright."**

 **Zaxx stood still as he was about to walk through the hallway on the left side.**

" **The destruction of my homeworld was approximately 9 billion years ago," Zaxx stated. "After a century or two, I've already accepted all the dreadful events that has happened in the past in order to become a greater man with potential."**

Steve smirked after hearing that.

" **Now all that's left is taking down Armageddon," Zaxx spun around, facing his friends once more. "Then I'll be free."**

" **And we'll be there with you," Phineas commented. "No matter what happens,"**

" **Argh, so cheesy," Buford silently screamed, then was elbowed in the ribs by Isabella.**

Astrid smiled after viewing that whilst the others sniggered.

" **That is the cheesiest thing I've heard you say yet," Zaxx smirked. "But I knew you would."**

 **Zaxx turned and entered the hallway whilst everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing.**

" **Oh and I also forgot to mention," Zaxx spoke up as he poked his head into the lounge room. "Since there's nothing exciting to do today, I've arranged a few tests I need everyone in the Convergence to run through."**

 **Zaxx turned back towards the first kitchen, then popped his head into the area once more.**

" **Not the Thunderous Three and Baljeet of course, you guys patrol the city in case something does happen."**

 **He once more turned towards the first kitchen.**

" **Meet me at the Convergence Jet docking bay once you're ready!" Zaxx called out. "And Korra, can you please stop sleeping in too much, having too much sleep can lead to diabetes!"**

Everyone sniggered and chuckled at the humor.

"Hey, everyone has a weaknesses you know!" Korra averted her gaze from everyone as she crossed her arms in defiance.

"I don't have a weakness," The Hulk claimed.

"What about that gamma nerve I whipped up," Samuel mentioned the neurotoxin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," The Hulk glared down at Samuel which shut Falcon up.

 **Everyone sniggered whilst Korra just frowned at where Zaxx went.**

 **#**

 **The Convergence Jet could be seen flying through the desert with red sand dunes. It then halted its flight and descended towards the sand. It was early afternoon there.**

 **#**

" **The Simpson Desert, located mainly in central Australia, Australia," Steel introduced the setting as he hovered out of the ship, his right gravitational fin shielded his face from the sun.**

" **Right now it's about 12:05PM with temperatures soaring up to 110.66°F or in other words 43.7°C," Steel added. "Remind me why we're here again?"**

" **Yeah because it's really, really hot out here," Max shielded his eyes from the glare. "Luckily my suit is built in with a cooling system."**

 **(I just guessed that)**

" **So dose mine and Ferb's," Phineas pointed out as the last two exited the Jet.**

" **Though my Mecha Suit is also equipped with a heating system for missions in low temperature conditions, a scuba system for ocean diving, and an extravehicular system for space missions," Ferb added. "Unlike Tony Stark who needs an armour for a specific region, I've built in all my modes into one suit.**

" **And people say that Tony Stark has the better suits of armour," Phineas smirked.**

"I…well…it's not…oh shut up," Tony averted his gaze as he crossed his arms in defiance.

" **Okay, here we are," Zaxx muttered as he placed a metallic crate on the ground. He then opened it up to reveal 10 cylindrical canisters inside.**

 **He then grabbed one and opened it up. Then thousands of little bug like machines leaped from the canister and flew through the air, leaving behind a titanium rod.**

Everyone was puzzled by this.

" **What are those?" Ben asked.**

 **Something Phineas, Ferb and I whipped up in the lab," Zaxx replied. Ferb realized what was about to happen and smirked. Phineas was still oblivious.**

"What are they?" Caesar asked.

"Those are cybernetic bugs armed with an explosive with the same blast radius as an incendiary grenade," Phineas informed them.

"So what's the purpose of it?" Holiday wondered.

"That we're not sure of," Phineas replied.

"You built fire bombs in a form of mini bugs without any direct purpose…sweet," Bobo grinned.

"I don't see the point of that," Six commented.

 **They all settled in the sand and buried themselves in it, all of them scattered to create some sort of red carpet stretching to about 450m.**

" **What are they built for exactly?" Rex asked.**

" **You're about to find out," Zaxx smiled under his helmet. "Okay, we're going to conduct a test today to measure your durability, stamina, speed and your survival skills, I'll demonstrate first to show you how it's done."**

 **As he spoke, he got into a starting position, normally what an athlete runner would do. He then shot off and ran across the 'red carpet'.**

 **#**

 **The camera view focused on one of the cybernetic bugs a few millimetres under the surface. In slow-motion as Zaxx's foot scraped along the abdomen of the bug, the mini yellow container detached itself from the bug.**

 **Then…**

 **#**

 **An explosion went off, similar to that of a grenade right behind Zaxx as he sprinted across the minefield. Many more explosions were set off afterwards as Zaxx sprinted, leaped and performed acrobatic moves beyond human limits over the mind field, trying to get to the other side. And this was done with his armour on.**

Everyone was shocked and amazed by the show Zaxx has put up.

"That is awesome!" Steven and the other kids stared at the screen with stars as pupils.

(How many times has that happened, I don't know)

"Do you guys actually do these kind of things every day?!" Samuel was dumbfolded.

"Well not every day, just a couple of times per month give or take," Korra guessed.

"A bit extreme don't you think," Natasha stated. "I mean even for me that's a bit extreme."

"Extreme is what we do," Rex boasted.

"I think I like their training routing better than ours," The Hulk grinned.

" **Whoa!" Rex and everyone else stared in awe except for Ferb.**

" **Wait what?!" Ben shouted.**

 **Ferb just raised an eyebrow as he smirked.**

 **#**

 **Zaxx side stepped left and right as he sprinted, leaving behind a trail of massive explosions behind him. In slow-motion, he then performed a front handspring and fired his gauntlets as his hands touched the ground. The force of the explosion from his duo weapons pushed him upwards as he landed perfectly on his feet.**

 **In normal-motion, he skidded to a stop, his left hand scraping along the ground as he posed dramatically. It was then shown that huge holes were left behind by the explosives between him and the others.**

"Oh what a lovely pose," Mettaton commented.

 **As then kneeled down and jumped towards his friends.**

" **Okay who's next?" Zaxx grabbed another canister and opened it up.**

 **Everyone's shocked faces turned into that of excitement.**

" **I'll go," Ferb accepted the challenge.**

"What!" Linda and Candace shouted.

" **AI Max, redirect all hydraulics towards legs and all power towards shields below the waist," Ferb's faceplate shifted a bit, separating his face from the rest of the world.**

" **Already done sir," AI Max replied.**

 **Ferb got into position and sprung off at inhuman speeds.**

 **He sprinted, leaped and side stepped out of the way of the explosions, sand being blown up into the air.**

 **When he ran into the screen, the show changed scenes.**

 **#**

" **Wooooohooooo!" Max Steel sped through the minefield in Turbo Speed Mode, evading the deadly explosions with ease.**

"Go Max!" Kirby shouted.

 **The statues of Max Steel's abilities were shown on Zaxx's holographic screen on his right arm.**

 **Zaxx, Phineas and Ferb looked at each other with smiles for a moment then back at Max and Steel.**

" **Man are we good or what?!" Steel shouted in the distance.**

"You're totally are, Max McGrath," Sydney muttered.

 **Rex rode on the Rex Ride as he levitated across the sand, avoiding the mines as they exploded.**

"Nice work," Six commented.

"Uhhhhh thanks I guess," Rex replied.

 **Korra used the earth wave as she travelled along the minefield. After a few seconds, she was blasted off by a cybernetic bug, but quickly and efficiently used fire propulsion to stabilize herself while speeding through the area.**

"Hmmmm I could have sworn you would use the air wheel and act like a leaf when evading the mines," Tenzin rubbed his beard.

"Eh, I

 **Ben now as XLR8 ran through the minefield and like Max and Steel, evaded the bugs with ease.**

 **#**

" **Okay, now all that's left is Phineas," Zaxx read out his name on the hologram as Ferb stepped up.**

" **Good luck Phineas," Ben gave him a thumbs up.**

"Go ace that obstacle course!" Mabel cheered.

 **Phineas got into position, then ran off into danger.**

 **Phineas was seen running through the minefield at inhuman speeds, side stepping left to right as he avoided the explosions. He then grabbed his shield and placed it under his body as he hovered in the air, a couple of explosions going off right under him.**

 **As he reached the end, someone appeared out of nowhere. His colour scheme was mainly green and gold and had a green energy circle on where its face should be, which probably acted as an eyeball.**

Xanubian raised an eyebrow at this

" **Phineas, look out!" Rex shouted.**

"Look out!" Casey shouted.

" **Huh," Phineas noticed the green and golden man at the end of the minefield and leaped into the air over the man and performed a front flip.**

 **As he landed, the man turned to look at Phineas then something strange happened. As Phineas straightened himself out, he froze in the process, as if he was frozen in time.**

 **This didn't occur to him as the others were frozen in place as well.**

 **#**

 **Somewhere in the desert, a lizard was crawling along the floor. Like the Convergence, the lizard slowed down to a stop.**

"Okay what is happening here?" Wendy wondered.

 **One drop of water fell from a leaf to a watering hole, but stopped in mid-air. It then levitated back up towards the leaf.**

 **#**

 **The lizard started to crawl backwards.**

"Is it me or is time getting reverse?" Isabella raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, time is getting reverse," Paradox spoke up. "This might be a problem."

 **Phineas was seen performing the front flip in reverse as the man turned back to face where Phineas used to be, where he was about to jump over him.**

 **#**

 **Ferb's right eye shot wide eyed. (So did his left eye but you couldn't see it)**

Xanubian knew what this meant and his eyes shot wide open as well.

 **Then everything went back to normal and Phineas leaped over the man again, but this time was different. The unknown adversary jumped into the air and gave Phineas an uppercut to the chin, sending him backwards in slow-motion.**

 **Phineas was forced into a back flip before landing…quite perfectly on the ground actually. He didn't seem fazed by the attack.**

 **Phineas charged and tried to land a hit with his shield (right hand) at his face. The unknown being caught it and green energy started to consume Phineas along with himself.**

 **In a flash, they disappeared.**

" **Phineas!" Ferb yelled.**

 **Everything went black for a moment.**

"Phineas!" Linda, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, Ferb and pretty much everyone who knew him very well shouted his name.

"Yeah," Phineas spoke.

" **Phineas!" Ferb shouted.**

" **What the heck just happened?!" Korra yelled.**

" **Don't know but whatever it was, it left behind massive amounts of tachyon particles and…" Zaxx tapped on his holographic projector.**

" **That man we saw their possess time manipulation," Ferb informed them.**

Everyone was taken aback by this.

"How did you know that?" Paradox wondered. "You shouldn't even remember him performing such a stunt."

"Phineas and I install a device into my suit that protects me from time based attacks and manipulation," Ferb told everyone.

"So that's how you know," Sans spoke. 'Guess I'm not the only one.'

 **Everyone was taken aback by this.**

" **AI Max, can you track down Phineas' signal for me?" Ferb asked.**

" **Certainly." Straight afterwards, AI Max displayed the location of where Phineas was. "He's now located somewhere in…Gravity Falls, Oregon."**

The twins gasped.

"Gravity Falls oh I can't believe it we actually get to meet the Convergence!" Mabel squealed.

"Uhhh you do realize during this time you're not in Gravity Falls yet, you're still in school," Sam pointed out.

"Oh, well I was really hoping I could…" Dipper spoke on.

"You get to meet them later on in the year," Sam added.

"Oh," Dipper and Mabel grinned.

" **Gravity Falls?" Ben raised an eyebrow.**

" **I know, weird isn't it," AI Max replied.**

" **Okay, let's go than," Ferb ran towards the ship.**

" **Welp, looks like we're going to America then." Zaxx and everyone else followed in pursuit. Zaxx turned back and grabbed the metal crate, then towards the ship.**

" **You know, there's something familiar about that thing we just saw," Rex noted as the ship levitated into the air and blasted off towards America.**

"Ahhh, the Consortium, hello!" Bobo shouted.

"Yes I know, jeez you don't have to shout," Rex winced as he leaned away from him.

 **Somewhere in Gravity Falls, there was a huge valley showcasing a massive forest with animals of all kinds. Within a specific region is a secret hideout, a base of operation for the ones who were once some of the most powerful beings in the universe.**

 **Phineas was being held in a containment field.**

" **Soooooooo, where did you guys get the holographic projectors and your armour?" Phineas tried to start a conversation. "They're obviously not human based tech."**

"How can you tell?" Berto wondered.

"Me and Ferb know tech when we see it," Phineas commented.

" **That is none of your business," Reddick spoke as he kept facing the computer.**

" **Well it kinda is since you guys have basically kidnapped me." Phineas stated.**

"True on that," Buford agreed.

" **You'll find out soon enough, for now just try to relax." Black Knight came into view.**

"Black Knight, figured you weren't out of the action just yet." Rex smirked.

"Why wouldn't I be," Black Knight smiled though no one noticed due to the armour she wore.

" **Hmmmmm black armour and purple stripes, a dangerous yet a gorgeous looking woman." Phineas pointed out her design. "I'm guessing you're their leader."**

"Phineas!" Isabella glared at him.

Phineas shrugged his shoulders as he smiled sheepishly.

" **Hmm, I flattered," Black Knight smirked as she went for her helmet and put it on.**

"Huh, shouldn't the armour be like melded to your bodies?" Bobo raised an eyebrow.

"It used to," Roswell replied. "Then he came and gave us specific types of armour similar to that of our powers we once had."

"Who," Korra wondered.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough little lady." Roswell chuckled.

" **So what do you guys want again?" Phineas asked.**

" **Just running a few scans on your sword," Black Knight walked over towards the chartarian sword which was being held in an energy bubble.**

" **For what purpose?" Phineas wondered. "You don't possess the means to create chartarian metal."**

" **That my friend is above your authority." Black Knight replied. "For now, sit back, let us do our work and once we're done, you're free to go."**

" **And by free to go you mean kill me, slaughter me, dump me in a river and leave me to drown, etc, etc." Phineas stated the many ways they could kill him.**

"Wow, you seem very ardent when in come to danger," Fishlegs commented.

"Well thank you whoever you are, it's how I always act unless if it's something that involves something very important." Phineas replied.

" **No, by orders of…our boss we'll have to set you free no matter the situation." Black Knight informed him. "And to give you back your sword and shield."**

" **Wait your boss," Phineas raised an eyebrow. "So you're not the leader?"**

" **Well I am the leader of this fraction." Black Knight clarified. "But our boss is the current ruler of the entire army."**

"I wonder who it is." Phineas wondered.

"It's obviously Armageddon." Zaxx pointed out. "Remember at the end of the third episode, Armageddon sent a couple of drones to a couple of supervillains."

"Oh we know." Rex knew what he meant. "One of those drones were sent to Black Knight."

#

"I'm going to guess that I've accepted the invite." Black Knight muttered.

"Yes, yes you did," Sam confirmed.

" **An army, what's the army made up of, robots, people, monsters, demons?" Phineas asked.**

" **The usual," Black Knight replied.**

 **Phineas just stared at said woman with a confused look.**

" **You know I disagree with the big guy!" Roswell shouted. "I think we should kill him and leave his corpses for the wolves to feast on."**

" **No Roswell, he explained the reasons why, if we kill him now, the Convergence would have something to rally over." Anthony Haden-Scott mentioned the reasons.**

" **And with the entire superhero legion backing them up, we would stand no chance against them." Reddick pointed out. "And that's not even including the ones on earth."**

" **Oh please, this guy worries too much, there's no way that would happen!" Roswell denied the theory.**

"Oh it will," Tony muttered as every superhero in the cinema grimaced at the screen.

"And when it happens, you're going to be sorry you'd ever crossed paths with us." Red Hulk cracked his knuckles.

" **I doubt your enthusiasm, besides I'd advise not to go against our boss' orders." Black Knight warned.**

" **This guy sounds pretty dangerous." Phineas commented.**

" **Cram it triangle headed boy!" Roswell shushed him up. "You too little lady!"**

"What is with my head?!" Phineas shouted.

"Well it's a shape of a triangle." Tuffnut pointed out the obvious.

" **When will you ever stop calling me that?" Black Knight growled at him.**

" **Don't know, it suits you," Roswell flirted with her.**

" **Ugh!" Black Knight rolled her eyes in disgust under her helmet. "Don't push it, he put me in charge of you boys you know."**

" **Whatever," Roswell brushed it off.**

 **#**

 **As they had their conversation, Xanubian was busy scanning the chartarian sword for something.**

" **Soooo does this happen a lot between you guys?" Phineas asked casually.**

"No, no it doesn't," Anthony denied.

 **Xanubian didn't replied and just kept on tapping.**

" **Huh, not much of a talker are you?" Phineas guessed.**

 **Still no reply.**

" **I'll take that as a yes." Phineas smiled cheekily. "Hey guys, anything info you have left you can share with me?!"**

" **Now why would we share any secrets with you?" Reddick spoke.**

 **Phineas grinned. "Do you guys really think you actually have me contained in this energy field?"**

"What does he mean by that?" Steven asked.

"It means he could break out at any moment." Baljeet replied.

"But why didn't he," Connie wondered

"Because he thought he could learn a few secrets they kept from him." Baljeet explained.

 **Phineas' left glove glowed and he then punched through the energy field. He then grabbed the triangle shaped device and crushed it, causing the energy bubble to dissipate.**

The ninja turtles stared in awe.

" **Stop him!" Black Knight and the others rushed over to Phineas.**

" **I'm guessing you're not very good at this game," Phineas got up, cracked his neck and left shoulder and got into a defensive stance.**

"How are they not good at being supervillains?" Superalloy Darkshine asked.

"They got my shield and my sword but they haven't removed me from my armour, anit-gravity boots and mecha gloves." Phineas stated.

"Oh."


	15. S1 EP7 Part 2: The Consortium

_**S1 EP7 Part 2: The Consortium**_

 _ **(Remember, Dipper and Mabel haven't visited Gravity Falls in the show…yet.)**_

 **Black Knight forms her version of the Smack Hands and throws a punch at Phineas, but he evaded and kicked her in the head, just like how Garnet evaded that punch from Jasper.**

" **You can build machines like Rex can." Phineas stated.**

 **He was then lifted into the air and slammed into the ground again. It was shown to be Reddick manipulating Phineas' gravitational field.**

"Heh, so he can manipulate souls like me," Sans muttered as his left eye glowed blue.

"Actually it's more like he can manipulate gravity." Sam corrected.

"Oh."

 **He then threw him into the bushes, then at a log and then into a boulder, causing it to crack severely.**

 **Anthony then fired a couple of energy bolts, which blew up the boulder.**

" **Ha, not so tough now are you 'Convergence Warrior'," Reddick taunted as he approached said person. When he was at eyelevel, Phineas' eyes shot wide open as he smiled wickedly.**

" **What th…!" Reddick was then kicked in the head by Phineas in slow-motion. Phineas did a back roll, then side kicked Reddick in the stomach, pushing him back a few metres.**

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Mordecai and Rigby cheered.

"Take that your box machine!" Connie shouted.

"Connie!" Priyanka scoffed.

"I heard that," Reddick spoke.

 **Anthony through a couple of more energy bolts, but Phineas evaded them all like an airbender through rotating gates. He then cartwheeled towards Anthony and jump kicked him in the head, causing him to stumble.**

 **Phineas spun around, then ducked as Xanubian threw a punch to his head. Phineas retaliated with consecutive punches and side kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall.**

 **Then it happened again, Xanubian got off the floor and Phineas threw his consecutive punches in reverse.**

"This is a really big problem," Paradox muttered.

 **As Phineas threw his consecutive punches, Xanubian side stepped out of the way and punched Phineas in the face with his left fist in slow-motion.**

Everyone winced at this.

 **Phineas stumbled a bit, then froze in place, literally. His right foot was covered in ice.**

 **Phineas yelped as he dodged a fire ball thrown from Roswell. He then evaded a laser fired from Black Knight's version of the Slam Cannon. He was then slammed into the tree by Reddick.**

 **Then Phineas was covered in ice, being frozen on the tree. As he opened his eyes, he was met with a Smack Hand to the face, sending him flying through the tree and into another.**

" **Just, give me a moment," Phineas tried to get up, but was then stepped on by Black Knight with her right Punk Buster.**

"Phineas!" Isabella shouted to him.

" **Pity." Black Knight commented. Then a rather large booming sound could be heard.**

"What was that?" Fishlegs and everyone else wondered.

" **What was that?" Roswell spun around frantically.**

 **They looked around for a moment until…**

" **Look!" Anthony shouted as everyone turned to see a jet heading their way. It zoomed in to show that it was the Convergence Jet.**

Everyone then cheered.

"About time," Buford muttered.

" **It's the Convergence!" Black Knight shouted.**

" **Yeah, we can see that little lady!" Roswell yelled back.**

" **I got this!" Anthony stretched out his hand.**

 **#**

 **The townsfolk of Gravity Falls stared into the sky in awe as the Convergence Jet flew above them. As this happened, the clouds began to build up as it became darker.**

 **#**

 **Then lightning continuously struck the Convergence Jet, causing it to short circuit and catch on fire.**

 **#**

" **That's impossible, you guys built this ship to withstand the forces of nature, right?!" Zaxx tried to stabilize the ship.**

" **Not unless if it was manipulated by someone," Ferb replied.**

" **Here are the supervillains' ID sir," AI Max spoke.**

 **While sinking threw the atmosphere and plunging in a 20° angle towards the atmosphere, a couple of images popped up, displaying the IDs of the Consortium.**

" **Oh now I remember!" Rex realized who they were.**

"About time," Bobo muttered.

" **Wait, you know these guys?" Steel wondered who they were.**

" **No time to explain, we need to bail, now!" Rex unhooked himself from the seat and climbed his way towards the cargo bay. Everyone followed in pursuit.**

 **Zaxx was the only one who stayed behind.**

 **Zaxx pressed a holographic button.**

 **#**

 **The backdoor opened and everyone jumped out of the ship.**

 **#**

 **Zaxx reached down and pressed another button on the side of his chair. He was then ejected out of the cockpit.**

 **As he was in the air, Zaxx detached himself from the seat and plummeted towards the ground.**

 **Max Steel dived down and flew just near the ground in Turbo Flight Mode and Ben 10 flew right behind him in Heatblast.**

 **The Avatar landed on the ground, creating a massive and deep crater before blasting off using the earth wave. Generator Rex flew around with the Boogie Pack and Ferb Fletcher followed in pursuit.**

 **Zaxx just crashed into the ground, but shook it off as he climbed out of the mini hole he created and formed his gantlets.**

" **Convergence, Go!"**

 **They all charged at the Consortium.**

"Ohhh they are so dead!" Michelangelo shouted.

" **Go Turbo, Cannon!" Max switched into Cannon Mode and smashed into Xanubian as everyone else engaged in combat.**

 **Then everything was reversed and Xanubian side stepped out of the way as Max Steel zipped past him, smashing through tree and boulders.**

 **Everyone else engaged in combat…again.**

 **#**

 **Phineas got up and retrieved his shield and sword before charging into battle.**

 **#**

" **Black Knight, haven't seen you in a while," Rex and Black Knight were pushing against each other with their gigantic swords. Black Knight parried Rex's away and side kicked him in the stomach, pushing him back.**

" **I thought you were out of the action," Rex disassembled the Big Fat Sword and formed the Smack Hand. In his other hand, he formed the Funchuck.**

 **(Remember, he received an upgrade from Baljeet. I know, odd right)**

"It seems he's getting even more powerful by the minute," Six stated.

"Powerful yes," White agreed. "And dangerous."

" **Oh please, when would I ever quit?" Black Knight formed an energy whip and swung the mace at Rex. He dodged it and detached the Funchuck as it spun towards Black Knight.**

 **The women sliced the Funchuck in half, causing the two halves to explode behind her.**

"Okay for a supervillain, she seems bad ass," Wendy commented.

"That I agree with," Tambry replied solemnly.

" **I could have sworn I removed you powers during the Worldwide Cure event." Rex formed the Smack Hand where the Funchuck used to be and charged at the BK.**

" **You did," Black Knight disassembled her energy sword and formed her super-sized gauntlets. "Thankfully, someone gave us our powers back in the form of these armour we wear…"**

"That would explain a lot," Holiday commented.

"But the question is who gave them the power?" Six pointed out.

"It's obviously Armageddon, I mean he did ask for their help right?" Calan mentioned.

"True," White agreed.

 **When both of their right hands collided, Rex's Smack Hand gave way to the energy gauntlet and destroyed the machine.**

" **Makes me wonder who gave it to you?" Rex threw a punch at her, but his left Smack Hand was destroyed in the process. He regenerated a new one.**

" **You'll find out soon enough," Black Knight punched him again.**

 **#**

 **Zaxx rushed towards Reddick, but was stopped as Reddick levitated Zaxx in the area, then slammed him into the ground repeatedly.**

 **Roswell blasted Korra with blazing fireballs, but Korra just caught each one of them in her fire ring before throwing the ring right back at him. He evaded the flaming blade as it sliced through a tree and struck Reddick, making him lose focus on Zaxx.**

 **Zaxx landed on both his feet and sucker punched Reddick in the stomach. In the process, he launched his right gauntlet and sent Reddick smashing through a couple of trees.**

"How can you still walk after being slammed into the ground repeatedly?" Lawrence wondered. "Even with your armour, you're still bound to stumble a bit."

Zaxx remained silent for a while. "Durability I guess."

 **Roswell blasted Korra with ice, covering her in frost. She was frozen in place and the cowboy relaxed a bit. Bad mistake.**

 **The ice casing began to crack and Korra broke free, ice shards flying everywhere. She stomped on the floor, forcing a clump of mud to levitate in the air. She then blasted it towards Roswell, smothering him in mud.**

" **Really, mud, that's just chea…" Roswell wiped the mud from his face before getting kicked in the stomach, pressurized air being blasted into his stomach.**

"Go Convergence!" Leonardo yelled.

"He does have a point you know, throwing mud is kinda cheap," Preston commented.

 **Roswell crashed into Xanubian as he was fighting Max Steel. Then everything went in reverse and the scene was repeated again except this time, Xanubian stepped backwards, letting Roswell crash into something else.**

"You could have a least caught me time travelling maggot!" Roswell scoffed at him.

Xanubian just ignored him.

 **Max, in Turbo Strength Mode threw a punch, sending him flying into a holographic projector.**

" **Ha, you don't look so…" Max taunted, but was cut short as time was reversed once more.**

"Please don't jinx us Max, it's just going to make it worse," Steel pleaded, unamused. Max just ignored him.

 **Max through his punch again, but this time Xanubian evaded and punched Max in the head, making him stumble.**

 **Xanubian then threw multiple consecutive punches as light speed, sending Max Steel flying into another holographic projection.**

 **Then a green whip wrapped around Xanubian's right arm and was pulled into the air by Astrodactyl. Ben spun him around a little before throwing him into the same machine that scanned Phineas' chartarian sword.**

"And that's how you do it," Ben boasted.

"Okay so how are you going to deal with his time based attacks?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that part's not clear yet," Ben smiled sheepishly.

 **Then everything was reversed again.**

 **As Max and Steel crashed into said holographic projection, Xanubian turned around and caught the energy whip. He then tugged on it, forcing Astrodactyl downwards. He then spun Ben around before throwing him to who knows where.**

 **#**

" **And here we have the Sack of Mystery," A man in his sixties introduced the bag in the most dramatic way possible towards the crowd of gullible tourists.**

"Hey it's Grunkle Stan!" Mabel pointed out.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious," Dipper replied, unamused.

 **They were all standing outside.**

" **When you put your money in here, it mysteriously disappears," The man wiggled his fingers around on his left hand.**

"Ha, like I'm going to fall for that!" Snotlout shouted.

"I beg to differ," Astrid denied.

#

"What an idiot," Isabella commented.

"I second that," Buford agreed for once.

 **The crowd seemingly bought it as they gasped and murmured in wonder. They all started to put dollar notes and coins into the bag.**

Everyone just stared at the group of gullible people. They then protested in anger at how the tourists were getting ripped off by said man.

"That's just low you know that," Clint commented.

"Well it happens all the time," Natasha pointed out.

"If you want to take out your anger at said man, he's right there you know," Gideon smiled evilly.

Everyone glared at Grunkle Stan with daggers.

"He, he, he, I can explain you see…" Stan tried to explain.

"Okay, okay, let's keep the peace shall we," Sam tried to calm down the crowd and succeeded.

" **And that's the end of the…" Stan concluded the tour.**

 **As this happened, a faint scream could be heard. Suddenly Astrodactyl crash landed on the grass in front of the house and scraped along the ground till he slightly bonked his head on the totem pole.**

 **Ben groaned. "Okay, definitely need to rethink my strategy."**

"Like you have one," Gwen was unamused.

"Huh weird, I don't remember this happening before," Stan stated.

"That's because I had to remove some of your memories that resembles a major spoiler to the entire franchise and replace them with false ones," Sam stated casually. "Oh, and you can have it back."

Sam clicked his fingers.

"Oh now I remember!" Stan grinned.

"I also did this with the Consortium, the people of Gravity Falls along with the defence organizations…" Sam added. "…The Crystal Gems, Zaxx, all other Gems and the monsters of the Underground."

(The Consortium received their memories back once episode 7 started)

"Wait, what do you mean…" Jasper tried to speak.

"Okay, let's continue on shall we!" Sam interrupted the goat kid before he got the chance to speak. He then played continue with the show.

 **The group of tourists just stared at the humanoid pterodactyl for a while.**

" **And here we have Ben 10, one of the Convergence's heroes," Stan introduced. "Taking pictures or having his autographs will be about $15 each."**

"Could have sworn he would have gone to a hundred," Wendy muttered.

 **The group of tourists then rushed over to the downed guardian titan.**

" **Uhh, no, no, no, I really need to go some important!" Ben tried to persuade them to leave but was overwhelmed by the tourists. "Argh come on!"**

Everyone sniggered at this, much to Ben's displeasure.

 **Then lightning struck in a specific place, though this didn't stop the group of people.**

" **Huh, that's weird," Stan raised an eyebrow. "There's lightning but no rain."**

"That was probably my doing," Anthony admitted.

"Yeah, no kidding," Cricket muttered in annoyance.

 **Lightning struck again in the same place.**

 **#**

" **Man, this guy is fast." Steel coughed virtually.**

"Actually it's more like he can manipulate time to be precise," Ven-Ghan corrected.

"Yeah, we know that," Steel told him.

" **Then it's time to even the odds, Go Turbo, Speed!" Steel morphed his Steel Suit into Speed Mode and then threw a flurry of punches at him, but somehow he managed to evade all the attacks.**

" **Okay, how are you doing that!" Max was dumbfolded by this.**

"Huh, impressive, he can move at the speed of light, possibly even faster than me," Flashy Flash admitted. "But this is obviously because he can manipulate time."

#

"What in blazes," Forge was shocked as hell.

 **Xanubian side kicked Max in the chest, sending him flying into a log.**

 **Straight afterwards, Phineas and Ferb came into view as they dodged a bunch of lightning strikes.**

 **It was then shown to be Anthony, summoning electricity from the skies at Phineas and Ferb. Ferb then fired missiles at him, blasting him back into a couple of trees.**

 **Phineas then threw his shield at him, then kicked it back at him again as it came back. He then jumped, caught his shield in mid-air and slammed the edge of his shield on his head.**

 **Phineas whacked him multiple times before he disappeared out of sight. He reappeared right behind the swordsman.**

 **(He possess matter manipulation)**

"Look out behind you!" Casey shouted.

 **Before he could realize it, Phineas was blasted back into a tree. Ferb took advantage of this and fired everything at him. The only problem was, most of his weapons were energy based.**

" **I thank you for the energy you gave me," Anthony then blasted Ferb a few metres back.**

 **Phineas was seen getting out of the rubble. He then grabbed his sword in his left hand.**

" **Ferb, Phineas, don't use any of your energy based attacks, he possess energy and matter manipulation!" Zaxx shouted as he shot his left gauntlet at Roswell, knocking him to the ground again.**

 **Ferb disengaged his weapons before firing and unretracted his sting blades. He swung for his head, but Anthony teleported behind him.**

 **Ferb then ducked as a shield flew over his head, striking Anthony in the head, stunning him a bit. As Phineas caught the shield as it bounced back, Ferb stood and spun around quickly, slicing Anthony through the chest. The armour remained intact.**

 **Ferb kneeled down again and Phineas slid over him, kicking the demon in the head. Phineas then bent down as Ferb shot the ground with his shoulder cannons, causing an explosion to make Anthony stumble. Phineas shielded himself and his brother from the blast and side kicked him in the stomach.**

"I seems you display amazing teamwork, impressive," Splinter was interested in their abilities.

"Thank you giant talking humanoid rat," Phineas replied. "We are brothers after all."

 **Zaxx fired his right gauntlet at someone else and ran towards the two brothers. "Ferb trade! Go help Max Steel, you're immune to time based attacks!"**

"Since when does Max Steel needs help, I mean come on, he's Max McGrath?" Butch pointed out.

"Yeah, but with the supervillains the Convergence deals with, Max and Steel would probably have a hard time keeping up with them," Sydney stated.

 **Ferb complied and went for Xanubian as Zaxx punched Anthony in the head, sending him crashing into a large boulder.**

 **#**

 **Max, now in Spike Mode, threw a couple of spines at Xanubian's legs, but he teleported out of sight and instead the spikes made contact with the ground. One pierced through Black Knight's armour, but it didn't draw blood.**

" **Huh," Black Knight looked away for a second, then was whacked in the face by a Smack Hand.**

 **#**

 **Xanubian appeared right behind Max, grabbed Max Steel by the spines and threw him into a bush and a tree.**

" **Oww," Steel groaned in pain.**

 **The tyrant was then blast by lasers, making him back away as he covered his face. He was then blown up by energy balls, blasting him into one of the holographic projection computers of the hideout.**

 **Then time was reversed again, but Ferb knew what was happening around him.**

 **#**

 **The camera view changed to show his face in the helmet, full of determination as he frowned.**

 **#**

 **Instead of blasting him with lasers, he charged and tried to side jump kick him in the head.**

 **Xanubian teleported out of the way as usual, but was caught off-guard as he wondered how in the world did that happened?**

 **He reappeared right behind Ferb, but before he could do anything, the shoulder cannons spun around and blasted him a few metres back.**

" **Predictable," Ferb commented as he charged at said tyrant.**

"Your speaking more often than usual," Phineas rubbed his chin. "I like it."

"Though it doesn't suit me," Ferb pointed out.

"I think it's fine," Vanessa smiled.

 **Xanubian grimaced in pain and then stared in shock, dumbfolded as to how Ferb managed to escape the time loop.**

 **He was then side kicked in the face by Ferb.**

Everyone groaned in psychological pain.

"That's gotta hurt," Frisk winced.

 **Knowing of Ferb's Mecha Suit's unique ability, he didn't bother with restarting time.**

 **In the distance, Korra was slowly sinking into the dirt.**

 **#**

 **It was shown to be Reddick who was increasing the impact of gravity within the area where Korra was.**

 **Korra groaned as she struggled to get up but the acceleration of gravity she was being pounded by was too much for her, and thus slammed into the ground once more.**

"Korra!" Asami shouted to her.

 **He stopped his assault.**

" **Not so tough now aren't you," Reddick mocked, then was tackled by Max Steel in Flight Mode.**

"That will teach him," Kirby smirked.

" **Go Turbo, Cannon!" Steel shifted the Steel Suit once more as Max held on to Reddick. He then spun around like he usually does in this mode, making Reddick scream as the two smashed into a couple of trees and boulders.**

 **They then smashed into the mountain side, with Reddick squashed between Max Steel and said mountain.**

 **Max Steel than climbed down from the side of the mountain as Reddick fell to the ground with a thud.**

" **Ohhh, he's going to feel that one tomorrow," Steel stated.**

 **Reddick then got up, not a single sound to be uttered.**

"I don't think that phased him one bit," Kenwyn Jones pointed out.

"You think?" Undyne raised an eyebrow.

" **Or maybe not, go Turbo, Strength!" Max changed again and grabbed the tyrant by the arm. He then spun him around a bit, then threw him high in the air.**

 **#**

 **Before he slammed into where everyone was fighting, he stopped himself by decreasing the affects earth's gravity had on him.**

" **Like that would stop me from…" Before he knew it, he was blasted upwards by a fireball thrown by Korra.**

 **Max was seen flying in the air in Flight Mode.**

 **#**

" **Go Turbo, Cannon!" As the suit changed, Max Steel plummeted towards the ground, smashing into Reddick in the process.**

 **#**

 **Korra did a forward flip and was on her right knee as she landed. As that happened, a dust cloud filled the air as Max, Steel and Reddick crashed into the ground behind her.**

"EPICNESS OFF THE CHARTS! Papyrus' eyes were poking out of his eye sockets.

" **Man, what an 'impact'," Steel increased the volume of his voice as he said impact.**

"URGH!" Papyrus groaned.

"He, He, nice one Meteor Max," Sans commented.

"Don't!" Papyrus glared at Sans.

" **Urgh, really Steel?" Max was annoyed.**

 **#**

 **Black Knight aimed her Cannon at Rex, but he parried it away with his Block Party on his left hand and formed the Smack Hand on the other, punching Black Knight away from him.**

 **As this happened, Ben now as XLR8 kicked her off of the ledge and to the ground three feet below them.**

" **Where were you!" Rex asked.**

" **I don't want to talk about it," XLR8 replied.**

"I can think of many reasons why," Frisk smirked as he along with Asriel sniggered at the scene.

 **Black Knight stood and formed a giant shield on her left hand and a massive sword on her right. But then she noticed something as she looked around.**

 **#**

 **The camera view panelled over the battlefield, with the Convergence standing victorious and the Consortium being surrounded.**

" **Do you have any other plans?" Reddick asked.**

" **Yeah, if our boss gave us this amour similar to the powers we had four years ago, then that means we can fuse," Black Knight formed giant turbines and blew large gales of winds into the ground, causing dust to blind everyone except for those with helmets.**

"Wait, did they just say they would fuse?" Garnet wanted to make sure.

 **Rex formed his Boogie Pack and blew the dust away, and what they saw next was terrifying.**

 **The Consortium's armour began to split, their bodies now giving off their own source of light. They all beamed together to form a giant sphere of bright shining light, their armour now merging together. Then within a huge flash, a giant 50ft tall cyborg stood before the Convergence, similar to the one Rex tangled with four years ago.**

Everyone stared in shock at the towering beast.

"Th…the…they fused!" Pearl was dumbfolded by this.

Garnet was too stunned to even utter a word as she was shocked to find out that some humans in this new world can fuse.

#

"Okay, how in the world does that work?!" Rex shouted. "They don't even have the Meta-Nanites anymore!"

"A very interesting fact we may never know," Caesar commented.

" **What in the world," XLR8 stared in shock.**

" **Yeah, welp here's the simple version," Rex spoke. "Guys, meet the Consortium."**

 **They all just stared at the 50ft tall menacing cyborg.**

 **The screen turned pitch black.**

 **(Just a recap, the mid break stop thing happened with the other episodes 1 to 6.)**

"WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED?!" Papyrus shouted.

"I think they just fused," Amethyst was wide eyed just like Papyrus.

"This is a major problem," White spoke.

"I agree, some of you humans are even more dangerous than what we've seen in the past," Asgore pointed out.

 **The screen brightened up again, displaying the giant cyborg standing in the middle of the forest.**

 **(Just to tell you, their bodies also melded with the armour so they're kinda now like a cyborg)**

 **#**

" **He, he, he, he," A teenage boy was climbing the Gravity Fall's water tower with a couple of spray paints, planning to do something stupid. Then he notices the purple and black head of the beast.**

" **Huh, what in the world?" He narrowed his eyes a bit.**

"Hey it's me!" Robbie shouted.

"Yeah we can see that, we're not blind," Lee stated.

" **Okay, what now?" Korra asked.**

 **As she spoke, The Consortium raised their foot.**

" **Take cover!" Zaxx shouted he tuck and rolled towards Phineas and Ferb. Phineas then created an energy shield around them with his shield.**

"Oh dear," Reginald spoke.

 **Korra bended air, dirt and rocks together to form a highly compressed dome.**

 **Rex formed the Block Party and created an energy shield around him, Max and Steel.**

 **Ben slammed the** **Omnitrix button on his chest, hoping he would turn into something good.**

 **The foot slammed on the ground.**

 **#**

 **A huge energy dome could be seen from the water tower, expanding in size. It then exploded, disintegrating all nearby trees and hundreds more blown to the ground.**

 **As massive winds zoomed by, the water tower and everything else in Gravity Falls shook.**

" **Wha, wha, WHAAAHHHH!" Robbie screamed as he climbed down the tower in fear.**

The group of teenagers laughed at his girly screams, much to Robbie's embarrassment.

 **The area of the blast was shown as the camera view paneled over the battlefield.**

 **#**

 **Korra dropped the mini dome she had created.**

 **Rex disassembled the Block Party as Ben sat up from the ground, now as The Worst.**

" **I am in so much pain right now!" Ben groaned as he rubbed his head.**

"Huh, I've never seen that alien before," Phineas raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his chin.

"That's because I don't use him very often," Ben pointed out. "Despite him being able to withstand almost anything thrown at him, he doesn't have anything to throw back at them."

"Huh, makes sense," Phineas concluded.

 **Then a looming shadow crept over Ben 10.**

" **Huh," The Worst looked up to see the Consortium rearing back their right arm.**

 **Then something sped past and grabbed Ben out of the way before The Consortium punched the ground where The Worst once stood.**

" **Try to 'keep up' would yeh," Steel told him.**

"URRGGGHHHH!" Papyrus groaned in annoyance.

" **Got it," Ben slammed on his chest, and morphed into something else.**

 **The Consortium noticed the bright green flash and inspected it, only to be punched in the face by an unknown force.**

 **The cyborg stumbled backwards, but regained their footing. It then focused on the 60ft tall humanoid dinosaur that charged towards them.**

 **The Consortium disappeared out of sight as Humongousaur tried to throw a punch at them. They then reappeared right behind Ben and as he turned around, he was sucker punched in the stomach.**

 **The Consortium added even more power to the punch by expelling energy from their right fist.**

 **Then a huge wave of fire swept along the forest, burning all life in said area.**

Everyone was shocked by this, except for the Convergence and the Consortium.

"Whoa, that is one massive punch!" Raphael commented.

 **The people of Gravity Falls watched in awe as they noticed the battle of the titans.**

 **Humongousaur was on the floor, knocked down a bit after the blast. He tried to sit up, only to be tackled down by the Consortium.**

 **The tyrants rolled up in one continuously punched Humongousaur in the head as they sat on him, until a humongous fireball blasted them off of Ben.**

 **#**

 **Korra was seen levitating in the air using fire jet propulsion, her eyes glowing white as she glared down at the Consortium.**

 **The tyrants blasted massive shards of ice at Korra whilst the Avatar retaliated with huge waves of fire and air.**

"Go Avatar!" Frisk shouted.

#

"The one called the Avatar can project flames as wild and dangerous as the Red Death," Fishlegs squealed.

 **Korra's face scrunched even more as she added more heat towards the fire. The Avatar's flames overpowered the Consortium's frost as the fire was blasted onto their armour, the tyrants, covering their face from the blast.**

 **The Consortium had enough of this and disappeared out of sight. Korra ceased her assault as she noticed the demon titans weren't there anymore.**

 **The Consortium then appeared right behind Korra and whacked her away towards the ground. Before she crashed landed, she caught herself just a few metres above the dirt and propelled herself towards the cyborg.**

 **#**

 **As this happened, Zaxx and Max Steel in Strength Mode charged at the giant monstrosity. Max then grabbed Zaxx and swung him towards the Consortium.**

 **The Gramakamorphe reared his right arm as his gauntlets appeared. He then punched the Consortium in the head, making them stumble a bit.**

"Whoa, this guy's got balls," Amethyst commented.

 **The tyrants then whacked Zaxx out of the away towards the ground, smashing into a few burnt logs.**

 **Korra appeared and blasted humongous fireball at the Consortium, only to be whacked away by them.**

 **Then a huge bright flash happened before their eyes, and before they knew it, they were punched in the face by Rex in his full Omega-EVO form.**

 **Rex then punched them again a few times in the head, chest and body, confusing them.**

 **They were then held by the arms in place by Humongousaur. Rex then shifted his right arm to form a massive version of the Bad Axe, except with double blades.**

 **As Rex swung the axe, the Consortium disappeared from Humongousaur's grasp. Rex saw this coming and ceased his swing just near Ben's neck.**

Almost all of Ben's relatives and friends were scared out of shit as they witnessed Ben 10's near demise…almost.

"A few inches further and Ben would have been murdered by his own best friend!" Carl Tennyson shouted.

"Actually the Omnitrix is built in with a fail-safe protocol that if Ben were to be killed, the Omnitrix would immediately transform him into an alien best suited for his survival," Azmuth stated.

"Oh well that's a really good thing," Carl relaxed a bit.

"But it's still frightening to see your son being put in danger though," Sandra Tennyson pointed out.

"Yes, yes it is," Azmuth agreed.

 **The Consortium reappeared right behind Rex, but before they could do anything, Rex spun around and tried to cut the Consortium in half.**

 **They disappeared again before Rex got the chance to slice them. The Consortium appeared behind Humongousaur, only to be punched in the chest by Ben.**

"Wait I just realized something," Phineas noticed something odd. "Where am I, and Ferb?"

The others were just as puzzled as him.

 **They stumbled back a bit and just glared at the two towering titans.**

" **Go Turbo, Titan!"**

"Hold up, Max has a new mode?" Kirby hasn't heard of this mode.

 **The Consortium looked down, only to be punched in the head by Max Steel in their most powerful mode yet.**

"Whoa, that is one awesome mode!" Sydney grinned. "Go kick the Consortium's ass!"

 **Max Steel then punched them again, making them stumble back even more.**

 **As Max Steel went in for another punch, the Consortium back hand slapped him to the ground.**

 **Rex fired his right rocket fist at their face, causing a major crack to appear. It reattached itself to Rex.**

 **Straight after the rocket punch, Humongousaur punched the Consortium in the stomach, then gave them an upper cut to the chin, making them step backwards.**

 **As the Consortium shook off the punches, they then noticed something at the corner of their eyes. They twisted their head to see Ferb flying towards them with Phineas in tow.**

 **Ferb threw Phineas at them and as the man neared their face, he slashed his sword through the Consortium's face, creating a massive cut along their face.**

 **This made them fall to the ground.**

 **As they tried to get up, Humongousaur jumped on them and punched them multiple times. They disappeared right after the fourth punch.**

 **They then reappeared just a few metres above Zaxx.**

" **Oh boy," Zaxx was then squashed by the left foot.**

Everyone winced in psychological pain after witnessing this.

"That's going to leave a mark," Zaxx stated.

 **After lifting their foot off of him, Zaxx was seen flat out in the middle of the dirt foot print.**

" **I'm okay," Zaxx strained.**

"How did he even survive that?!" Hiccup wondered.

"Zaxx is a Gramakamorphe, an another sapient life form from a different planet," Fury explained to the viking kid. "He possess super strength, speed, stamina and durability."

"…riiiigggghhhht," Hiccup had no clue what Fury said.

 **The Consortium ran towards the two other titans and jumped high in the air as it was about to land on top of Ben.**

 **Humongousaur slammed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, changing into something smaller.**

 **By the time the Consortium landed on the ground, Ben 10 has disappeared. When the dust cleared, Ben now as Goop flew in the air using an Anti-Gravity Projector and splashed itself on the Consortium's face, blinding them.**

 **As they tried to wipe Goop off their face, the Consortium were stabbed in the stomach by Rex with his right arm as the Big Fat Sword in Battle Saw mode.**

 **Rex raised his sword upwards, cutting the Consortium in half. They then reverted back to their original forms.**

Everyone then cheered and applaud the Convergence.

"Thank you, thank you, I appreciate

" **What, no, impossible!" Reddick shouted. "I will not be toyed like this!"**

"Well that's too bad because you already got toyed with," Frisk and Asriel sniggered.

"How amusing," Reddick spoke sarcastically.

" **Same here, because your all going to the Null Void," Zaxx informed them as he trotted slowly towards the five in pain.**

" **Hmm, like that's going to happen," Black Knight smirked under her helmet. "We already got what we wanted, we only stayed behind just to test our new powers out."**

" **Wait wha?" Rex raised an eyebrow.**

" **Roswell?" Black Knight turned and stared at said man.**

" **It'll be my pleasure," A holographic projection popped up on his left arm as he started to tap on the projection.**

 **#**

 **The hideout was shown…well whatever was left of it. Mostly everything there was destroyed except for the machine that scanned Phineas' sword and the main computer.**

 **Then a countdown popped up on the screen.**

' **10:00'**

' **09:00'**

' **08:00'**

 **#**

 **An image of the blast radius of the bomb inside Ferb's helmet. All of Gravity Falls was in the blast radius.**

" **A bomb," Ferb stared in shock.**

Everyone from Gravity Falls gasped in horror as they were about to witness their demise.

"This isn't good," Thompson stated.

" **Goodbye," Black Night spoke.**

 **Straight afterwards, Xanubian teleported the Consortium to places unknown.**

" **Ben!" Zaxx yelled.**

" **On it," Goop flew towards the main computer.**

 **#**

' **03:00'**

' **02:00'**

' **01:00'**

 **#**

 **Ben pressed the symbol of the Omnitrix on the Anti-Gravity Projector.**

 **#**

 **From the town, a huge blue energy explosion could be seen. Everyone was covering their eyes from the brightness of the blast. Then suddenly and unexpectedly, the energy began to shrink down in size.**

Many people in the cinema were confused by this phenomenon except for the Convergence.

"Wait a minute," Jim noticed something odd about the looks of the explosion. "That's Turbo energy."

"Wait are you sure?" Molly was as confused as her husband.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," Jim replied.

"But that's impossible, there's no other sources of Turbo energy on the planet except for you and your son," Berto informed him.

"Unless someone created a synthetic version of it," Forge pointed out the possibility.

 **The energy ball then spat out the other seven of the Convergence, somehow they were not affected by the energy in any ways possible. It was then revealed to be Ben 10 now as Feedback absorbing the energy released from the bomb.**

Everyone then applaud Ben for his heroism.

" **Nice one Ben," Zaxx placed a hand on Ben's right shoulder.**

" **Uhhh Max, not to confuse you or anything but the energy readings from the bomb state that it was powered by…Turbo energy!" Steel informed him.**

" **Turbo energy, how's that possible?" Max was astounded by this.**

 **#**

 **The screen changed to show a squadron of N-Tek agents investigating the area with three Jump Jets within the burnt down forest.**

" **So how did you find us all the way out here?" Some asked.**

 **#**

" **We detected a massive Turbo energy surge originating from Gravity Falls," Forge replied.**

" **What puzzled us is that it doesn't match your Turbo energy signature." Jim stated.**

" **Yeah we're as confused as you guys," Max commented.**

" **There's nothing here chief, everything here is either fried or in pieces," Jefferson reported.**

"That's mostly our fault," Ben smiled sheepishly.

" **Salvage the broken parts, we'll have Berto scan the devices…and hope to find whoever made such tech," Forge ordered.**

" **Copy that chief," Jefferson went back to scavenging.**

" **Think we can collect some of the broken stuff as well," Zaxx asked.**

" **Sure, knock yourself out, most of the junk here is practically garbage," Forge turned and walked back towards the jet.**

" **Keep up the good work," Jim wished them good luck as he walked off.**

" **You too dad," Max replied. "Oh and can you tell mom I said hi."**

" **Sure thing son," Jim waved goodbye to them.**

" **So what now," Steel spoke.**

" **Salvage for some of the tech left behind or course," Zaxx went off in search for something interesting.**

" **You know I'm still wondering, what did the Consortium want with Phineas' sword?" Steel wondered.**

" **I'm sure we'll find out soon enough?" Max assured him.**

"I doubt it," White muttered.

" **We've acquired the data of the chartarian sword Armageddon," The screen displayed Black Knight giving a flash drive to someone off screen. Anthony, Reddick, Roswell and Xanubian were standing behind her.**

 **The screen changed to show Armageddon taking the flash drive from Black Knight's hand.**

Everyone murmured, muttered and whispered to one another about the possibilities of the Consortium's role in Armageddon's army.

"Just as I expected," Zaxx murmured.

" **What took you so long?!" Retronix shouted. "And why did you stay behind when the scan was complete?! You could have…"**

" **Do not fret Retronix, they only stayed behind to test their new powers," Armageddon calmly shut him up. "All I care is that they finished the deed and that's that."**

" **Eh what's so great about this puny sword?!" Roswell wondered. "Sure it's made out of vibranium, the strongest metal on earth and all, but what about it, it's just a sword."**

" **Actually the sword is comprised of pure Chartarian metal, the strongest metal in the multiverse," Armageddon corrected them. "The people of earth mistake it for vibranium since it is very tough and that chartarian metal is not known throughout humanity."**

All the humans were taken aback by this as they thought the sword was made out of vibranium.

Jimmy gasped "The sword is not comprised of vibranium but something even stronger!"

"We must tell the world about this," Irving whispered.

" **Oh," Roswell now realized what's special about the sword.**

" **It is said across the cosmos that Phineas' father created some of the most powerful tools of the multiverse…and some of the most powerful weapons," Armageddon stuck the flash drive into the quantum computing system.**

 **It then displayed the schematics of the chartarian sword.**

" **And yet he destroyed it all, fearing that if it were to fall into the wrong hands it would mean the end of a universe," Retronix started tapping on the holographic panels. As that happened, the quantum computing system zoomed in on the chartarian sword.**

" **All but the sword," Armageddon pointed out.**

 **The system zoomed in at the scale of mm (millimetres).**

" **It's odd for someone to work so hard on their masterpieces, only to be destroyed after eons of work."**

"Yeah now that you think about it, it's weird for someone just to destroy everything they worked on," Ben rubbed his chin.

"He did it for the benefit of the multiverse…did he," Phineas was beginning to have doubts.

"He did, including all the written work…I think," Zaxx thought.

 **The hologram zoomed in at the scale of µm (micrometres). Surprisingly there are no microbes wiggling along the surface of the sword, only nanites.**

"Weird, there are no single-cell organisms living along the metal," Holiday raised an eyebrow.

"Chartarian metal are natural antimicrobial materials just like copper," Phineas stated.

"Huh, interesting," Caesar smiled.

" **Even the written work was deleted."**

 **It zoomed in at the scale of nm (nanometres). The molecular structure and bonding of the chartarian metal could be seen.**

"So that's the molecular structure of the chartarian metal," Caesar leaned forward to get a better look. "Fascinating."

" **There has be some remaining data of his work."**

 **It zoomed in at the scale of Å (angstroms). Yellow holographic balls were displayed.**

"What are those?" Steven asked.

"Those must be the atoms that make up the metal," Baljeet explained.

"Hmm, I could have sworn they had electrons orbiting the center," Buford rubbed his chin as he raised an eyebrow. (In this fanfic, he's average in intellect)

"Actually, electrons have no defiant orbit," Baljeet informed him the truth. "Electrons can teleport into a different orbit at any specific time. One could be just a few angstroms away whilst another can be at the other side of the universe."

Buford just stared at Baljeet in confusion about what he just explained to him.

" **Then I realized…Tan'Terknor's sword."**

 **It zoomed in at the scale of pm (picometres). It focused on just one atom with about ten shining rings orbiting the nucleus.**

"Where are the electrons?" Buford raised an eyebrow. "All I see are rings."

"The rings are the electrons Buford," Isabella clarified. "They're just orbiting the nucleus so fast that all you're seeing are what look like rings."

"Besides, that's just an approximate diagram of what an atom looks like," Holiday explained. "You can't actually create an accurate diagram of what an atom is."

"Actually, that is an accurate diagram of an atom," Retronix corrected.

"Really?!" Caesar was dumbfolded by this.

"Yes, yes it is," Azmuth confirmed.

" **Out of all the things he could have saved, it was the sword."**

 **It zoomed in at the scale of fm (femtometres). It displayed just the atomic nucleus, the protons and neutrons all clumped together.**

 **Retronix then started to scan the protons and neutrons in said specific atom. What it revealed next was shocking.**

 **Holograms of many blue prints of level 20 or above tech were shown, highly advance super quantum computers, deadly weapons, even Tan'Terknor's Chartarian sword.**

Everyone in the room was shocked by what they were seeing right now.

"I knew it," Armageddon whisper in delight.

#

"My…my…my dad's work?" Phineas whispered.

"So he didn't destroy everything after all," Zaxx concluded. "He only just hid it away from society, inside an atomic nucleus of an atom."

"How can he even store data inside of a single atom!" Samuel was baffled by this.

"More specifically, the protons and neutrons," Scott clarified.

"He's obviously using quantum bytes instead of normal bytes, or qbytes for short," Zaxx explained. "Qbytes are more efficient in spacing than normal bytes, every genius knows that."

"Yeah, but how did he manage to even put it inside just a few hundred protons and neutrons in the first place," Tony wondered.

"That my friend is something you're going to have to find out yourself," Azmuth smirked.

"I hate not knowing things," Tony frowned. He then noticed the face Captain America has.

"Oh don't give me that look," Tony pouted.

" **Ahh, it's just what I thought," Armageddon marveled all of what's left of Tan'Terknor's work. "Tan'Terknor never destroyed his astounding work, he only hid all the data in a couple of protons and neutrons,"**

" **So this is like the lost archives of Timbuktu," Anthony stated.**

" **Are you applying that we just hit the jackpot?" Roswell shouted.**

" **In your terms of speaking yes, yes we did," Armageddon grinned wickedly under his helmet. "The devices and machines Tan'Terknor created were some of the most powerful mechanisms ever built."**

"How powerful?" Six raised an eyebrow.

"Universally powerful," Zaxx replied. "Here's one for example, the Universal Fusion Bombs me and Tan'Terknor created."

"Okay that's powerful," Steel muttered.

" **You can do whatever you want with the other blue prints," Retronix hovered out of the way to let Armageddon use the holographic projection. "What I'm interested in is this."**

 **Armageddon displayed a specific blue print to the Consortium, though the audience couldn't see it since it's on the opposite side of the hologram.**

"I wonder what it is," Baljeet wondered.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure Armageddon is going to use it against us," Isabella pointed out.

" **And what's that supposed to be?" Reddick asked.**

" **This my friends…is everything," Armageddon's voice was barely audible. "But the sword however…"**

 **#**

"… **ohhh we have only scratched the surface of the weapon's full potential."**

 **Phineas was seen sleeping in his single bed, struggling and wriggling around as if he was stressed out of something.**

"Whoa, I look really stressed out," Phineas commented.

"Phineas, you're having a nightmare," Donatello stated.

"And whatever your dreaming about is quite intense," Hiccup added.

" **And the chartarian metal that makes up for it,"**

 **The camera view zoomed in on Phineas really quick and everything went black. Then an image was displayed of a silhouette of a particular man holding a sword in his right hand.**

 **He was surrounded by hundreds of people which were also silhouettes.**

 **The only thing coloured in was said man's left eye which glowed blue just like Sans.**

"Wait, are those…Gems?!" Lapis noticed the placement of their gems of said people.

"It looks like it," Pearl and the other gems were as shocked as Lapis.

#

"Wait…is that me?!" Phineas noticed the triangular shaped head of said man.

"No…that's your father," Zaxx corrected him.

"My…my dad," Phineas was wide eyed.

 **The next image it showed was said man with his sword stuck in the ground as it glowed light blue which was also coloured in like his left eye. The sword seemed to have fired tons of energy into the ground, creating an earthquake that blasted all the nearby people away from him.**

"Whoa," Gwen stared in awe as Kevin whistled. "What did he just do,"

"He's performing an advance technique Tan'Terknor used back in the early days," Zaxx informed him.

"Wait does that mean that theoretically I could perform that technique as well?" Phineas wanted to make sure.

"If you possess latent energy like an Arken, possibly yes, yes you can," Zaxx replied.

"And you didn't tell me why?" Phineas raised an eyebrow.

"You never asked," Zaxx pointed out.

 **The camera view then zoomed into the man's left eye and everything went black.**

Everyone was left in silence after witnessing that scene.

Sam then played the next episode.

 _ **Who knew reading fanfiction can be so educational about quantum computing and other related quantum theory stuff.**_ ;) __


	16. S1 EP8 Part 1: A Heated Stretch

_**S1 EP8 Part 1: A Heated Stretch**_

 **(Remember, in this AU fanfic, Ben hasn't met Ester yet…until today. Don't ask how that worked out in Ben 10 Omniverse, I'm not too sure of myself and if you don't want to read this then fine by me)**

 **The screen displayed what appears to news about the weather.**

" **Better get stuck up on your sunblock, because temperatures are soaring today at 104°F!"**

"It is not summer yet in America; how did Bellwood get so hot?" Rook wondered.

"Obviously Bellwood just got hit by a heatwave," Kevin explained.

"In Spring?" Rook raised an eyebrow…if he had one. You know what I'm talking about.

"Yes, it can happen," Gwen confirmed.

 **The camera view zoomed out to show a flat screen TV being displayed in a TV shop, with the channel on a news channel.**

" **Once again in downtown Bellwood, we're getting word of a police chase after a mysterious felon-" The news reporter informed the public.**

 **Just then, police cars were seen zooming by as the law enforcement vehicles chased after something, or someone.**

"There's always something isn't it?" Max smirked.

"Yes, yes there is," Rook replied.

 **One of the police officers glared at something on top of the buildings.**

 **#**

 **It was shown to be a person dressed in a pink winter coat and something strapped on her back. She had a visor covering her face.**

 **She then jumped, grabbed and swung on the pole before landing on the other rooftop.**

 **#**

 **The same police officer gasped and stomped on the breaks.**

 **#**

 **All the police cars skidded to a stop as a truck that was flipped over and on fire was blocking the path.**

"Where did that truck come from?" Bobo asked.

"I have no idea," Six replied.

 **The police officer stepped outside as he could only watch the felon escape to freedom. That is, until another vehicle appeared behind the group of police cars.**

 **Said officer turned around to see Ben 10 exiting the vehicle which appeared to be the same truck Rook had before it got destroyed.**

" **Ben Tennyson!"**

 **Then a motorcycles sped by as it drove along the side of the building. An arrow was shot from the cyclists and struck the part of the truck that was on fire. It then exploded, coating the fire in ice.**

 **The motorcyclist chased after the criminal.**

" **I see him, thanks chief," Ben ran off after the crook.**

"I'm a girl," Someone spoke.

Everyone turned to see said person on the screen with the pink coat.

"Hey you're that person on the screen being chased by the police," Ben noticed the familiar looks.

"Heh, you're catching on pretty quickly," The woman smirked.

" **I'm not the chief," The officer corrected him.**

 **#**

 **As Ben ran, he fiddled around and slammed on the Omnitrix, turning into Crashhopper. He bounced on a couple of cars before jumping upwards towards the rooftops.**

 **The officer than noticed two other men walking in the same direction where everyone went.**

" **Must be a new guy like Max Steel," The officer muttered.**

"Actually I am just a friend of the Convergence, most specifically Ben," Rook corrected.

"Is that so," The officer whispered. "Hmmmmm."

" **Careful new guy, that person is in possession of some sort of fusion thing," The officer stated.**

" **I am a Plumber," Rook told him. "I'm always careful."**

 **Rook then ran off after the criminal.**

 **Phineas just shrugged his shoulders and ran off. He then ran along the side of the buildings, following the others in pursuit.**

 **#**

 **The woman was seen again, jumping over buildings and sprinting across them. Then Crashhopper jumped in front of her and tried to stop the felon, but she jumped over the arm swipe.**

 **Ben 10 then leaped in front of her again and tried to hit her, only to miss as she slid under the arm swipe.**

 **She kept on running, then the motorcyclist on the motorcycle appeared over the building and skidded to a stop right in front of the fugitive.**

"I wonder how do those motorcycles work on every surface?" Donatello wondered.

"It works just the same way Spidey's motorcycle works," Baljeet explained. "The wheels are made out of a sticky and special plastic modified to slide along any surface."

"Incredible!" Donatello grinned.

"Think you can whip us a bunch?" Raphael asked.

"We'll think about it," Buford replied.

 **The woman jumped over the cyclist as she headed towards the construction site. Isabella grabbed an arrow and launched it.**

 **The arrow zipped past the felon, missing her head by a few centimetres.**

"Ha, miss!" Snotlout shouted.

 **The arrow struck the thick metal bar (I'm not sure what's it called) just a few metres in front of the criminal. It then exploded, coating the metal in ice just as the woman landed on it.**

 **The alien slipped off of the metal and plummeted towards the ground.**

"Think again," Astrid smirked as Snotlout just looked away in annoyance, hating to be proven wrong.

"Aye, a very great markswoman," Gobber commented.

"You say great markswoman, I say the master of the impossible," Phineas smirked along with Isabella.

 **The villain than did something unexpected and stretched her arm towards another metal bar and swung herself to safety.**

 **#**

 **Crashhopper leaped towards the construction site and Isabella followed in pursuit, getting off of the motorcycle and followed Ben in pursuit.**

 **After a few leaps, the humanoid grasshopper jumped through a metal bar from under, making the alien slip and fall again.**

 **Ben just watched as the villain swung along the construction site like the monkey bars in a human school. She then ended up on the outer parts of the unfinished building, 'accidently' trapping herself.**

" **End of the line," Ben smirked.**

 **The woman looked down, then back at the Convergence Warrior.**

" **Not ever," She challenged him.**

 **Ben then charged at her and tried to tackle her, only to run off of the metal bar as the woman back flipped off of the construction site.**

 **In slow-motion, Ben could only stare in awe as the visor fell from her face, revealing her gorgeous looking face towards the world.**

 **Ben plummeted to his doom as the woman stretched her arms towards the metal bar and pulled herself to safety.**

"I have to say, you're pretty good," Ben smiled.

"Really?" Korra and a few others stared at him, unamused.

"Thanks, and just to tell you, I don't think that form suits you," She replied.

"You weren't supposed to say that until later on!" Sam shouted.

#

"She possess elasticity just like I do, incredible." Reed Richards muttered.

 **The woman glared at Crashhopper as he fell towards the pool below him.**

 **Everything went black.**

"Crap," Ben muttered.

 **The screen now displayed a woman laying on her stomach as she was getting a sun tan.**

 **A title popped up at the bottom of the screen.**

' **A Heated Stretch'**

"Heated stretch, makes sense, though I'm not getting the heat part," Asgore muttered.

 **Then something dived into the pool, causing a massive splash which drenched the woman bathing in the sunlight in water.**

" **Ah!" The woman yelped. She turned and glared at the pool, wondering who caused that humongous splash.**

 **It was then revealed to be Crashhopper who poked his head out of the water, spitting water out of his mouth.**

" **Burr, a shoo," The woman shuffled back a bit.**

 **Crashhopper jumped out of the pool and landed on the concrete floor. He looked up as he glared back at the girl.**

 **#**

" **You might have the power Ben Tennyson, but I've got the reach," The girl stated.**

 **A thud could be heard and the woman turned to see an arrow just near the intersection of the metal bars. It opened up and released a chemical compound which burned through the metal.**

"Oh she's dead meat," Raphael smirked.

"You do realize she can stretch her limbs right," Hiccup pointed out.

 **The metal broke off from what's supposed to be the exoskeleton of the building and fell along with the alien.**

 **She stretched her arms to the metal bars, only for another two arrows to zip by her hands as it flew by. She plummeted to her doom and fell on top of a car.**

"Okay I wasn't expecting that," Hiccup commented.

"I stand corrected," Raphael grinned.

 **Ben winced as he witnessed the event. He then noticed Isabella on top of the construction site.**

 **Isabella just stared at the woman who landed on the car, sirens blowing out noise. Phineas arrived at the scene as he walked along another metal bar.**

" **What happened to collateral damage?" Phineas raised an eyebrow. "And did you just kill the criminal?!"**

"Yeah because if you did, that makes you a bit like the criminal as well," Buford compared her with someone from the underworld.

"Whoa, let's not blame anyone yet okay," Phineas spoke up.

" **Sorry, got caught up in a moment," Isabella replied. "And also, she can stretch her limbs so I'm guessing her body's elastic."**

 **They looked down to see the woman getting off of the car in a painful fashion.**

"Finally, someone's that's actually paying attention?" The woman muttered.

 **She readjusted herself and ran, only to be blocked in her path by Crashhopper. Ben tried to grab her, but she jumped and forward flipped over him. While this happened, the fusion reactor fell out of the container.**

"How come that ball didn't fall out of the container before?" Saitama wondered.

"Maybe the impact must've loosened the lid a bit," Genos theorised.

 **Phineas and Isabella jumped down to the roads as Ben reached for the fusion reactor. Then Rook came into play.**

" **Do not touch it!" Rook shouted.**

 **Ben hesitated for a bit as the reactor started to melt through the asphalt. Then someone else grabbed the reactor.**

"Did you just touch a fusion ball reactor?" Rex stared wide eyed at the screen.

"By the looks of it, yes, yes I did," The woman replied casually.

 **It was shown to be said girl as she placed it back into the container and sealed it up. She then ran off to who knows where.**

" **After her!" Rook shouted as everyone chased down the thief.**

 **#**

 **The woman then turned and jumped off the road and entered the massive sewer pipe. When the four jumped down a few seconds later, she was long gone.**

" **Damn it, we lost her!" Ben then changed back to his original form.**

" **No we didn't, follow me," Isabella entered the sewage pipe.**

 **#**

 **They then ended up in what is known as Undertown, a subterranean alien city right under Bellwood.**

Every human who hasn't heard of Undertown was dumbfolded to find out about the underground city right underneath another.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that," Max and Steel was shocked as hell.

"Told yeh," Ben had a smug on his face.

#

"Another city right beneath the surface," Asgore muttered.

"So he was right," Alphys was wide eyed. "Guess we weren't the only ones who lived underground."

"Except those guys are free to leave whenever they want," Undyne pointed out. "Man am I so jealous!"

"Jeez, there's way too many people living under a rock these days," Toriel smirked.

"URRGGGHHHH!" Papyrus groaned as Sans and Toriel sniggered.

" **There!" Isabella silently shouted as everyone saw the girl running along the pipe lines.**

 **As Phineas, Ben and Isabella followed the villain in pursuit, Rook grabbed his Proto-tool and aimed at the alien. He fired two lasers which blasted the pipe on top in front, causing it to fall and take out her escape route.**

 **She then jumped down to another pipe below her, only to be stopped by Phineas. His sword and shield was still strapped to his back.**

 **The girl through a punch at him but Phineas caught it. He then wrapped his left leg around her arm, only for his leg to be caught in her arm.**

"My body is elastic remember, I'm basically a rubber," The girl stated.

"By the way, what's your name?" Korra asked.

"The names Ester and that's all you'll know?" Ester replied.

" **Huh," Phineas was then swung into the boarded up wood planks behind Ester.**

" **Right, forgot about that," Phineas winced as he got up from the pile of wood and chased the felon.**

 **As Ester ran, an arrow zipped past her and landed right in front of her.**

" **Ha, not this time!" Ester was about to jump, but two grappling hooks with energy ropes shot by, blocking Ester in a single path.**

"Distraction arrow," Isabella grinned wickedly.

"Hey that's my type of arrows!" Clint shouted.

 **She turned around, only to get drop kicked off of the pipe in the stomach by Isabella. They then crashed into the ground, with Isabella on top of her and Ester beneath her feet.**

" **Distraction arrow," Isabella smiled evilly.**

 **Ester stretched her arms towards Isabella, only to be parried away by the blades on each end of her bow.**

 **Ben came jumping down and transformed into XLR8. As Isabella stepped off of her, XLR8 grabbed the woman's arms and tied her up in her own elastic limbs. Then Isabella stepped on her back again.**

" **Just to tell you I don't think that form suits you," Ester commented as she smiled seductively at Ben 10.**

"Did you just…flirt with me?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

Ester just shrugged in response as she smiled cheekily.

" **Which one XLR8 or Crashhopper?" Ben asked in confusion. Phineas and Rook came into view.**

" **Both," Ester clarified.**

" **Rrriiiggghhhht," XLR8 changed back into his original form as he raised an eyebrow.**

" **That's better," Ester grinned. "Say, I wonder where the rest of your buddies are at?"**

" **They're flying around the world, hoping to find a guy who pose as a threat to us, nothing special," Phineas answered her question.**

"Who would that be?" Tuffnut wondered.

"Armageddon obviously," Genos spoke.

" **For now you're under arrest for harbouring a fusion reactor without special authorization," Phineas took the dangerous device contained in a container from her. He then gave it to Ben. "Rook, if you please?"**

" **Get off her!" Someone yelled.**

 **Everyone looked on as they saw a group of shadows heading their way from under a tunnel of some sort.**

 **Ester just smirked.**

"Who was that?" Rook wondered.

"That would be me," Seebik spoke up.

"And you would be…?" Patelliday raised an eyebrow.

"Seebik, current leader of the Kraaho," Seebik introduced himself.

 **Then came out a group of men with light bluish purple skin and big white eyebrows. Each one of them was wearing a full length coat.**

 **They all pointed their laser rifles at us.**

" **Off!" The leader shouted.**

 **Isabella stepped off of her as she reached for an arrow.**

" **Not yet," Phineas placed a hand over her bow & arrow.**

" **Untie her!" Seebik shouted.**

 **Rook sighed in frustration, bent down and started to untie her. Once Ester was free, she walked off towards the group of thieves.**

" **Give us the fusion engine!" Seebik demanded.**

"Sheesh, loud enough for you?" Tatsumaki muttered.

" **Who are you?" Ben wondered.**

" **We're the Kraaho," Seebik introduced themselves. "I'm Seebik…"**

" **Uhh, can we do this quickly?" Lackno requested. "I can see my breath."**

" **Your cold, what's your problem?" Ben asked.**

Everyone was curious about this as well.

"Why are you guys cold?" Asami asked.

"It's because they're tungsten based lifeforms, they cannot withstand cold temperatures," Rook explained.

"What's weird is that we don't feel cold all of a sudden," Seebik inspected himself.

"That's because I made everyone's body human like so that everyone is the same size and can inhabit this area," Sam stated. "You still retain your powers though."

"Oh, nice one, I was so cold that…" Lackno spoke.

"Enough already!" Seebik shouted.

"Oh, sorry,"

" **You're the one with the problem," Seebik glared back at them. "The fusion engine."**

" **You're not getting it," Rook frowned.**

" **Yeah, not without a fight," Ben spoke.**

" **No, do as he says," Phineas ordered.**

Everyone was confused by this.

"Uhhhh, since when do you do what the villain says?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

Phineas just shrugged in response.

" **What, why?!" Ben silently screamed.**

" **Just a hunch," Phineas replied.**

" **Seriously, just a hunch?!" Ben raised an eyebrow.**

" **Just trust me," Phineas responded harshly.**

" **Hey, can you hurry it up, I'm freezing here," Lackno spoke up.**

" **Just a sec!" Phineas shouted. "Dude seriously, just give then the reactor,"**

" **Well I think we should…" Ben replied uncooperatively.**

" **Too late," Someone else grabbed the fusion reactor from his hand. It turned out to be Ester and she gave the container to Seebik.**

" **I'm warning you," Ben frowned at them as he raised his watch near his face. One of the Kraaho fired a laser at Ben's foot, making him step back a bit.**

" **Yes," Ester turned to face him once more.**

"Huh, you seem interested in him," A-Bomb pointed out.

"What, no I don't!" Ester denied.

"That's what they all say," A-Bomb smirked.

While this argument happened, Ben was a red tomato.

" **IIIIII got nothing," Ben looked down in defeat.**

" **Let's do this again sometime, this or anything else I guess," Ester smiled as she winked at him.**

" **Huh," Ben was confused by this as Rook shook his head.**

"You idiot," Korra muttered.

" **Get we get going Seebik?" Lackno complained. "I'm freezing."**

" **Ester, stop talking to the cold cut," Seebik ordered.**

 **Ester looked annoyed as she headed back towards wherever she lived. She looked back and cracked a faint smile, then walked off.**

" **These are tungsten based lifeforms no doubt," Phineas whispered.**

"How do you know that?" Mako wondered.

"Zaxx's bein teaching me," Phineas replied.

"No kidding," Bolin raised an eyebrow.

" **How do you know that?" Isabella asked.**

" **Zaxx has bein teaching me and Ferb about these kinds of things," Phineas replied.**

" **Seebik, two more minutes and I'm an ice sculpture," Lackno commented.**

" **Alright Lackno!" Seebik was getting annoyed by him. "But first…"**

" **Finish him off!" He pointed at Ben.**

" **Seebik, that's Ben Tennyson!" Ester pointed out the obvious.**

"What about the others?" Frisk spoke.

" **Don't forget Rook!" Ben shouted. "Better off him too. I'd totally let you guys go but this guy never gives up."**

" **And don't forget about Isabella over here," Phineas added.**

" **Back to the Hotspot," Seebik ordered.**

" **But…you never said you would…this isn't the Kraaho way!" Ester shouted back.**

" **The Kraaho way is what I say it is!" Seebik walked off screen. "Go, now!"**

 **Ester sighed in frustration.**

 **Phineas narrowed his eyes a bit as he tilted his head.**

'Huh, someone complaining about something being tradition,' Genos thought. 'Something's definitely going on here.'

 **The group started to advance towards the guardian titans.**

 **They then started to stomp the ground with their right foot as they stretched their arms towards the other.**

" **They seem to want to off us with some sort of ritualized offing," Rook pointed out the obvious.**

" **Thank you, tribal culture channel," Ben commented as he twirled with his Omnitrix.**

" **No need for an alien Ben," Phineas stepped forward.**

"Ohhhhh I'm going to like this part," Jimmy grinned excitedly.

 **Phineas grabbed his sword and swung it around over his head once, then again, this time unleashing a wave of blue energy which blasted the Kraaho to the ground a few feet back.**

" **Don't worry, that was just a stun attack," Phineas informed the others as he placed it back into his scabbard on his back.**

 **The men groaned as they picked themselves up.**

 **Then for some reason, the pipe began to spill massive amounts of water onto two Kraaho men, causing them to collapse to the floor.**

 **Seebik then realized it was Ester who had turned on the faucet.**

Everyone was taken aback by this.

"Ester, you dare?!" Seebik and the others glared at said woman.

"Yes I dare," Ester glared back.

" **I'm freezing," Turns out it wasn't two, but a whole bunch of men had their arms wrapped around themselves in an attempt to warm themselves up.**

" **I can't see!" Someone ran across the camera view, causing steam to blind everyone's view of sight.**

" **Over there!"**

" **Ow!" Said person walked right into something off screen.**

Everyone winced in psychological pain.

 **Ester jumped into the mist.**

 **#**

 **Phineas, Ben and Rook were being led by Isabella out of the mist.**

" **Come on!" Ester came out of the mist as well and grabbed Ben by the arm. She dragged him with her and everyone followed after her.**

 **The mist started to dissipate, revealing a very pissed of Seebik. He then looked to the left at the corner of his view to see Lackno with his tongue stuck to a metal pipe.**

Everyone sniggered at him, much to Lackno's embarresment.

"Uhh, why do I even bother," Seebik muttered.

 **Another part of the sewers was shown, and the five were seen walking through it.**

" **Hurry," Ester spoke.**

" **Wait," Ben took his arm back with no necessary force needed. "I can't run away. Doesn't matter if those guys are made of tungsten or tuna fish."**

" **I gotta stop them," Ben stated.**

" **They have what they want," Ester pointed out. "They won't be any more trouble."**

"Well I'm worried about what they're going to use the fusion engine for," Fury stated.

"They could probably use it as a power source for a bomb," White theorised.

"Don't worry, we're just going to use it for heat," Seebik smirked.

" **Yeah, I'm worried about what they're going to do with the fusion engine," Isabella mentioned the fusion engine.**

" **Yeah, including yo…" Ben yelped as he was dragged by Ester once again.**

 **#**

 **A suburban area was shown somewhere outside of the city. It zoomed in on a storm drain.**

 **Ester was seen exiting the sewage system.**

" **The Kraaho can't follow us up here," Ester informed the other. "To cold."**

" **Sure, because it's only a hundred degrees," Ben was still frowning at her. "In the shade."**

 **(I use Celsius; they use Fahrenheit)**

" **The Kraaho need extreme heat," Rook came out next. "Yet you seem fine without it."**

 **Phineas and Isabella followed after.**

" **I'm only half Kraaho," Ester told them. "To me, it's just nippy out."**

" **Wow, another hybrid just like me," Phineas smiled at this. "You probably know who I'm already am Ester."**

" **Your Phineas Flynn, also known as well…Phineas Flynn," Ester stated.**

"You just repeated his name," Tuck pointed out.

"I said his name and his superhero name," Ester clarified. "Which is also Phineas Flynn."

"You know, you should really come up with a superhero name, that'd be awesome!" Amethyst suggested.

"Nah, too bothering," Phineas declined.

"Besides, the names are just something that our fans came up with," Zaxx pointed out.

" **And the fusion engine?" Isabella asked.**

" **They need that to keep warm," Ester replied.**

" **Told you it was a hunch," Phineas whispered to the others.**

"Of course it is," Ben rolled his eyes.

" **And now they have what they need so problem solved?" Ben spoke.**

" **Exactly, Ben gets it, you're overthinking everything," Ester pointed at Rook.**

" **Actually now I think I'm understanding the problem of your situation," Isabella stated.**

" **I wouldn't say…" Ben tried to speak up.**

" **Hey it's Ester!" Someone called out to her and everyone looked to see a group of Kineceleran kids in the middle of the road. They all cheered.**

"Huh, I could have sworn that XLR8's kind was more velociraptor like." Buford raised an eyebrow.

"That is only when they are adults Buford," Baljeet clarified. "When they are born, they resemble a shape of a human."

" **Friends of yours?" Phineas wanted to make sure.**

" **Yep," Ester replied.**

" **Come play with us!" A kid asked.**

 **She complied and joined them in their games.**

" **Yeah!**

" **Come on you guys," ML-E waved to them.**

 **The four superheroes just stared at the group for a sec or two, then Ben smiled and walked towards Ester.**

 **He was stopped by Rook.**

" **We were chasing down a thief and there she is," Rook stated.**

" **Yeah and she saved us dude," Ben mentioned that part.**

" **Rook, loosen up a bit, just relax," Phineas spoke up. "We'll deal with this after the game."**

 **Phineas grabbed his shield and sword and placed them on the side of the tree.**

"You claim yourselves to be superheroes yet here you are playing with criminals like her!" Will Harangue shouted.

"Hey cut it out, she's not a villain!" Ben defended her. "She's just…just…"

"Just what?!" James Jonah Jameson questioned him.

"She was just manipulated by Seebik that's all,"

Everyone turned to see Saitama standing up to them…literally.

"You know how the power of authority has over people right," Saitama stated. "She was just being forced to steal whatever that glowing orb was."

"Ha, I doubt that," Will denied the theory.

"Whatever," James averted his gaze from them.

#

"This is why I hate this guy," Spider Man spoke to the crowd. "He always accuses people of being criminals like me."

" **I'm going to stay behind, just to see Ben fail," Isabella smirked.**

"Wow, thank you for your sportsmanship," Ben spoke sarcastically.

 **Ben and Phineas attended the game. A kineceleran kid approaches them.**

" **Wanna play with us?" ML-E asked.**

" **Oh they're playing!" Ester threw two hockey sticks at the two superheroes.**

 **(There not hockey sticks, it's just that they use them as hockey sticks.)**

 **Phineas caught it with ease with one hand while Ben was surprised by it and caught it with both hands.**

" **Come on player," Ester winked at Ben again.**

" **Car," Someone spoke up.**

 **Everyone moved out of the way as a red car that came from Ester's side drove by.**

"Huh, reminds me of the old days where kids would play baseball on the roads," Steve Rogers stated. "Heh and man did I suck at it."

 **They then cheered with enthusiasm as they held their hockey sticks over their heads.**

 **(Shouldn't they keep it below their waists)**

 **Ben stepped out of the way as the kinecelerans ran past him to his right. Phineas just joined them.**

 **They sped past Ben again, this time the puck bouncing off his head with Phineas chasing after them.**

"Your quite fast, almost as fast as a child kineceleran," Azmuth commented.

"They may not make me run faster than a child kineceleran but I'm still as fast as a cheetah," Phineas smiled with pride. "When sprinting at maximum speed of course."

" **I may not be as fast as you guys, but I still got skills," Phineas whacked the puck towards the bucket which acted as the goal. Ester was seen in the distance who acted as the goal keeper.**

 **As it neared the goal, something jabbed the puck into the ground before it entered the bin. The camera view shifted to show Ester who spun her hockey stick.**

 **(That is not legal in hockey)**

 **She then whacked it back towards the group.**

 **Everyone moved out of the way except for Phineas who stood there like a boss. Ben groaned as he sat up, only to be struck in the head by the puck…again.**

" **Or maybe not," Phineas scratched his head as he raised an eyebrow.**

 **#**

 **Isabella sniggered as Rook looked on with disappointment, not impressed by Ben's skills.**

Everyone sniggered either at Ben's bad luck or Phineas' reaction to getting beaten by someone else in a game.

" **Good hit," Phineas didn't notice the fact that Ben might needed medical attention. All the kids just stared at Ben who laid motionless on the ground.**

" **Car," Said same kid blurted out again and everyone moved out of the way, with Phineas dragging Ben with one hand.**

 **Once the coast was clear, Phineas dragged Ben onto the middle of the road again.**

 **Ben groaned as he picked himself up again.**

" **We can go easy if you want," ML-E offered.**

"Yeah because Ben can get really cocky when he's irritated," Korra and the others chuckled at him.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Ben spoke sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

" **Go easy," Ben tapped on the Omnitrix and pressed on the button. He then changed into XLR8.**

" **It's on like Computron!" XLR8 spoke with excitement.**

 **He ran.**

 **#**

 **From the distance, huge amounts of dust particles sprung up into the air just behind the apartments.**

 **#**

 **Phineas had the puck, but was then stolen by Ben 10. Phineas fell onto one of the cars, denting the right side mirror a bit.**

" **Oops," Phineas muttered.**

Everyone sniggered at Phineas' misfortune, much to his displeasure.

 **XLR8 was seen sprinting at high speeds with the puck in his possession.**

 **Ester glared at the famous Ben 10 with determination.**

 **Ben then whacked the puck to the goal.**

 **#**

 **The bin was seen flying in the air with the puck spinning around the inside of it.**

 **Ester stared at the bucket, then at Ben as he changed back into his original form whilst everyone cheered, including Phineas and Isabella. Rook remained silent and he actually looked pretty pissed off.**

"Whoa, what's your problem," Blukic and Driba stared at him.

Rook replied with a shrugged.

 **Everyone took a rest, trying to cool down except for Phineas since his suit is built in with a cooling system. Ben grinned.**

" **Heh, who wants to cool off?" Ben changed into Water Hazard and blasted water into the skies, causing rain droplets to fall onto the group below. A rainbow formed.**

"What a pretty rainbow," Mabel commented.

"So that's what a rainbow looks like," Stan raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT! You've never seen a rainbow before?!" Mabel was stunned by this.

"No I don't think so," Stan thought hard.

 **Phineas, Isabella and everyone else enjoyed the mini shower except for Rook who still hung around under the tree.**

 **Ester smiled as some of the kids sped by her, one of them carrying a bucket of water over his head.**

" **Hey Ester," Someone called out to her and she looked up to see Ben with his hands pointed at her.**

" **No, no!" Ester shook her hands jokingly, only to be blasted by water.**

 **Ester stuck her tongue out for a split second and smirked afterwards.**

 **#**

 **Rook was seen still hanging out at the tree, glaring at Ester. He then walked away.**

"Sheesh, angry much?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

Rook shrugged in response again.

 **While the kids were playing with a skipping rope and Phineas and Isabella were having a chat with each other, Ben approached the half Kraaho girl with a towel.**

 **(I'm not sure where he got that)**

 **He placed it over Ester's head.**

 **Ester shivered a bit before letting out a cold breath at Ben.**

 **Ben chuckled as the water on his head turned into snowflakes. He then grinned at Ester whilst she blushed lightly in response.**

"Ben and Ester sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Buford and Baljeet muttered.

"Shut, up," Ben and Ester were blushing madly.

 **Rook came into view.**

" **She likes you Ben dude," Rook commented.**

" **Everyone likes me, I'm the hero Ben 10," Ben stated.**

" **Yes but she is not innocent," Rook pointed out.**

 **Ester was seen with ML-E playing with the others with the skipping rope.**

" **The party is over," Rook concluded. "You must tell her."**

" **Be the hero Ben…" Rook glared at him. Ben didn't look so well. "Before I am forced to poop this party."**

Everyone sniggered at Rook.

"What, I do not find this situation quite funny," Rook stated.

"It's not that, it's just how you used the word poop," Max stated. "You don't use it like that, it's only used as the party pooper."

"Oh, that would make sense actually," Rook held his chin with his right hand.

" **There's no need for that Rook," The two turned to see Phineas and Isabella staring back at them.**

" **Why not, she's a criminal!" Rook spoke a little too loud.**

 **Ester and the kids noticed the argument. The Kraaho girl felt something twisting in her chest.**

"No she's not, she was just being…manipulated that's all!" Ben retaliated.

"That still doesn't stop the fact that she's a criminal Ben," Rook replied.

"Ben, you know that you have to take her into custody right," Max stated. "Don't let your emotions cloud your better judgement, you…"

"That's not how the Convergence does it," Phineas spoke up.

"Guys, it's okay, really," Ester tried to calm the crowd.

"What do you mean it not the…?" Rook wondered.

"It's just is," Phineas glared at Rook. The terrifying look on Phineas then shushed everyone up.

" **No she's not," Phineas denied sternly. "She's just…brain washed.**

" **She doesn't seem brain washed to me," Rook inspected her. Ester averted her gaze from him in…fear.**

 **Phineas sighed in frustration. "That's not what I meant. Call it a hunch alright."**

" **And you know he's always right with these kinds of situations." Isabella claimed.**

 **#**

 **Somewhere in the Hotspot, a gigantic weird looking machine was being built.**

"Wait, that's in the Hotspot," Ester noticed the familiar looks of the place. "What are you building Seebik?"

"Something that will keep us warm," Seebik replied as he grinned.

 **A device was placed on the top of the machine which contained the fusion engine. It then powered up the machine.**

 **Seebik was seen as he viewed the completion of the massive megastructure.**

" **Ah, it's ready," Lackno informed him.**

" **Fire the laser!" Seebik ordered.**

"A laser?" Rex raised an eyebrow.

 **The bottom part of the towering machine was glowing red.**

"A drill," Zaxx confirmed what kind of machine it was.

 **The machine then fired a laser downwards into the crust.**

"A drill used for what exactly?" Phineas wondered.

"We don't know but whatever it is, it's probably bad," Isabella stared at the screen with a stern face.

"Oh, maybe they're mining for gemstones!" Michelangelo shouted.

Everyone just stared at the mutant turtle with an unamused look.

"Or maybe not," Michelangelo sunk into his seat and smiled sheepishly.

#

"Gemstones! Do you think they're trying to create gem life?!" Pearl was shocked by this.

"Highly unlikely," Garnet responded.

"Yeah, I don't think they even know what a gem is," Greg stated.

" **How long will this take?" Lackno asked. "I've been cold so long, I've got frostbite on my…"**

" **Lackno, enough with the how cold is it jokes!" Seebik shut him up.**

" **My frostbite," Lackno muttered. A faint boom was heard.**

"I don't see the problem with the how cold is it jokes," Sans smiled. "I mean; he's only trying to be 'cool' that's all."

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted as Toriel sniggered.

" **Seebik, the laser has struck magma," A Kraaho warrior informed him.**

Everyone gasped at this.

"That's not good," Heinz muttered.

"Totally not good," Vanessa agreed with him.

" **Here we go," Seebik smirked. He then ordered one of his men to turn on the pumps. Then lava started to shoot out from underneath them.**

" **Ahhhhhh, finally," Seebik held out his hands.**

" **Yeah, yeah, I was so cold that," Lackno then noticed Seebik who was staring at him with an unamused face.**

 **Lackno faked a cough. "Never mind."**

"Oh come on, you can't bottle up someone's 'chill'," Toriel grinned.

"SANS, ENOUGH!" Papyrus tried to stop the two.

"ENOUGH, I've had it with the cold jokes!" Seebik yelled.

"Cold jokes, heh, I get that," Sans smiled.

Papyrus and Seebik groaned in annoyance.

" **Now let's clear some room for…what do they call it, topside?" Seebik asked.**

" **Bellwood," Lackno corrected him.**

 **Seebik then frowned at him.**

 **The lava could be seen pouring out of the giant holes in the ground, creating lava pits for the Kraaho.**

" **Make way for new Bellwood," Seebik muttered wickedly.**

"Mate, you're bad at naming things," Scott commented.

"Shut up," Seebik shushed him up.

"Just saying," Scott shrugged his shoulder in reply.

" **Well why don't you…!" Ben was currently busy yelling at Rook. Then huge blobs of lava burst out of the ground within the distance as everyone stared in shock.**

 **#**

 **Somewhere within the city, lava could be seen bursting out of a building.**

 **Everything went black.**

"Man those guys are definitely in a 'heated' situation," Sans commented.

"SANS, THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO JOKE AROUND!" Papyrus shouted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure those Convergence guys can handle it, right?" Sans wanted to make sure.

"Depends if Bellwood doesn't burn to the ground first but yeah, we probably could," Phineas confirmed.

"Still think she wasn't a criminal?" Rook questioned them.

"I swear; I didn't know they would do this!" Ester glared at Seebik.

"Now's not the time for this," Paradox shushed them up.


	17. S1 EP8 Part 2: A Heated Stretch

_**S1 EP8 Part 2: A Heated Stretch**_

 **(In my opinion, I think Ben and Ester are a suitable match together for many reasons. That's my opinion only and I don't know about yours)**

 **Everyone stared in shock, then covered their heads as lava splashed onto the roads of Bellwood, melting away the concrete. People then ran as lava started to burst out of the ground within their area.**

 **#**

 **Somewhere in traffic, one of the drivers notices a river of lava creeping towards his car from the back.**

 **He, along with everyone else exit their cars and sprinted away from the molten rock as it slowly burns away the vehicles.**

"I hope they have car insurance," April hoped.

"Yeah because that would've totally suck to have your car being melted away by lava," Casey stated.

 **In another part of town, people were walking along the side walk as if nothing had happened. Then, huge blobs of lava shoot out from the ground and…**

"Well those guys are doomed," Extroyer muttered.

 **A car was seen speeding as it tried to escape the massive explosions of lava that followed said car. All those who were along the road have exploded into vapour.**

 **(That's exactly what would happen if you were to fall into lava, your body would explode into nothing but vapour)**

"I feel bad for everyone who was alongside the road," Adyson commented.

 **The screen then shows lava pouring out of a building. The building began to tumble down due to the heat.**

"And anyone who was in the apartment," Ginger added.

 **In another part of town, lava was seen creeping out from an intersection just behind the buildings, with a car being smothered in it.**

 **Another patch of lava spilled from a building, blocking the path of a car with doomed civilians inside.**

 **Then another spilled from a building on the other side of the road.**

 **A car spun out of control and crashed into another car. Then lava began to burn the wheels and cover the entire monitor.**

 **There was nothing, just lava.**

"The total death toll from this would be immense," White commented.

"Not to mention collateral damage like that would cost trillions of dollars of repair," Fury pointed out.

 **The kineceleran kids were seen all running in one direction away from something.**

" **I swear I didn't know!" Ester spoke in defence.**

" **That the Kraaho would use the fusion engine to do this!" Rook shouted. "This is their work isn't it?!"**

 **She then averted her gaze from everyone in shame.**

" **I am done with the blaming," Phineas spoke sternly as he walked forward.**

"Yeah because that's not getting anyone anywhere," Saitama spoke.

" **Ben, hero time," Phineas stared at Ben.**

 **Ben then climbed onto the top of a car, a river of lava approaching them quick.**

 **He tapped on his watch, then slammed on it to change into what looked like a black and blue iguana.**

"Arctiguana, never thought I'd use him again," Ben raised an eyebrow.

" **Arctiguana, cool," Ben then fired a blue ray of ice which then froze the lava in place, turning it into rock, with bits of shiny crystals.**

" **Ester, you're okay," ML-E hugged Ester.**

" **For now," Ben changed back into his original form.**

" **Look, the lava's still coming," Isabella and everyone stared at the lava which poured into the suburban areas of Bellwood.**

"Yeah thank you for pointing that out captain obvious," Buford spoke sarcastically, then shut his mouth as Isabella elbowed him in the ribs.

" **What would happen if it flows down into Undertown?" Isabella pointed out.**

 **ML-E gasped. "My parents!"**

"That's not good," Max muttered.

" **Miss, we need that fusion engine back," Rook stated. "The Kraaho are using you."**

" **They said that they wanted to make it warmer down there," Ester mentioned the Kraaho's wishes.**

" **Down where, that place where they told you to go to, the Hotspot?" Ben asked.**

" **You're asking me to betray my own people," Ester refused to help.**

" **Asking you," Ben raised an eyebrow. "I'm begging you."**

" **Miss, may I ask you something," Phineas spoke up.**

" **Well I guess bu…" Ester replied.**

" **Who was the leader of the Kraaho before Seebik?" Phineas asked.**

"That would be my father," Ester answered his question.

"Wouldn't that mean you're the rightful leader of the Kraaho?" Gretchen pointed out.

Everyone remained silent as they realized who should be the one ruling the Kraaho. Sam paused the show.

"No," Seebik denied.

"And why is that?" Paradox raised an eyebrow.

"Because she is too young and unexperienced to rule the Kraaho tribe," Seebik replied.

"She's 19 years old you know," Paradox stated.

Seebik then noticed Ester glaring at him.

"Oh really?" Seebik raised an eyebrow.

"Urgh, let's just watch the show," Sam continued the show.

" **My father was," Ester replied.**

" **Then that makes you the rightful ruler of the Kraaho," Phineas stated.**

" **Yeah but…" Ester still had doubt.**

" **Miss, Ester, if you really are the leader of the Kraaho, then you don't follow Seebik's orders," Phineas pointed out. "You follow your own,"**

 **Ester now had a curious face.**

" **Rook, Isabella, you guys focus on saving as many lives as possible," Phineas ordered. "Me and Ben will head down to the Underground."**

" **Got it," Isabella nodded.**

" **Understood," Rook replied.**

 **The two ran off to aid any civilians in danger.**

" **You coming?" Phineas offered.**

 **Ben, Ester and Phineas just stared at each other for a moment.**

'I wonder how this would turn out,' Perry thought.

 **The Kraaho was shown loading their blasters, arming themselves with what they had.**

" **It's a miracle Seebik," Lackno stated the obvious. "You turned this frozen wasteland into an oasis."**

 **Seebik grinned wickedly. "As soon as new Bellwood's warm and the stragglers dealt with; how does the name, new Earth strikes you?"**

Everyone gasped in horror and many mumbled afterwards.

"As horrifying as that sounds, your naming skills really suck," Michelangelo commented.

"Shut up," Seebik growled.

" **Urgh, Seebik!" Someone shouted for him.**

 **Lackno and Seebik turned to see Ester entering the Hotspot and walking towards the leader.**

 **She stopped before him, frowning.**

" **You lied to me!" Ester spoke sternly.**

" **How long can we stay in this cavern?" Seebik pointed out. "A generation, two maybe?"**

"Judging by the amount of lava you now possess, I'd say about five to six generations at most," Suyin Beifong guessed.

Her sister Lin Beifong just raised an eyebrow at her.

" **We need a world Ester," Seebik concluded his argument.**

" **This world doesn't belong to you," Ester stated. "You can roast it!"**

" **It's not up to debate!" Seebik growled.**

'Yes it is," Perry thought.

" **My word is law!" Seebik claimed.**

 **Ester just glared at him, her eyes narrowed down at his.**

 **#**

 **As the Kraaho tribe surrounded the two arguing at one another, Ben and Phineas were hiding behind a rock formation, viewing the whole thing play out.**

 **Ben then changed into NRG**

" **Create a distraction," Ben told him. "I'll get the fusion device."**

"You know, I would've gone with one of your flying aliens as they can easily get to the fusion thingy faster," Amethyst commented.

"Yeah, I agree," Ben mumbled.

 **Phineas nodded in response and walks off to do his thing. Ben went in the other direction.**

 **#**

 **While the Kraaho were viewing one of Ester and Seebik's 'fits', Phineas was casually walking through the middle of the crowd towards the two. Surprisingly, the Kraaho just stared at the 'cold cut' instead of you know trying to kill him.**

"What are you guys doing?!" Seebik shouted. "Why aren't you grabbing him?!"

"How should I know," Lackno replied. "It's in the future."

"Wow, you guys are dumber than I thought," Ester muttered as she smirked.

" **It's either the cold cuts or the Kraaho, chose one?!" Seebik yelled at Ester. Now Phineas was right beside the two, everyone now eyeballing him.**

" **Hi there, my name's Phineas and this is…oh wait, Ferb's not here," Phineas realized.**

Mako face palmed himself.

" **Not now, I'm trying to deal with something important here!" Seebik shouted at Phineas, not noticing that the man was not of Kraaho origin. Ester was now staring at him, wide eyed.**

Ester giggled while Seebik glared furiously at the screen.

 **Phineas started to take of his glove on his right hand.**

"I can't believe I didn't notice that!" Seebik glared at the screen.

Everyone sniggered at him, including some of the supervillains…some.

" **Wait a minute," Seebik turned and glared at said man, only to be whacked by the glove Phineas took off. The guardian titan now had a stoic look on his face.**

Everyone then laughed at this point.

"Man what a troll this guy is?!" Raphael held his belly.

"Imagine if he did the same thing with the Shredder!" Leonardo mentioned.

"Oh man that would be fun to watch," Donatello commented.

"Yeah, two deadly fighters, no research, fight…" Michelangelo spoke in a deep voice. "…and then Phineas just whacks him with a glove!"

"I find that irrelevant," The Shredder muttered.

#

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen," Asriel sniggered.

"And it gets even better later on," Frisk spoke between gasps.

"How do you know that?" Asriel asked.

"Just trust me on this one," Frisk replied.

" **Bye," Phineas puts his glove back on and runs off towards the sides of the cavern.**

 **Seebik was now infuriated.**

" **Well, get him!" He yelled.**

 **The Kraaho warriors staggered a bit, then chased after the legendary Phineas Flynn.**

" **You brought him here?!" Seebik growled. "Your father would be ashamed of you!"**

"No, he would be proud of her," Steve whispered.

 **Phineas ran to the sides as lasers zipped by, trying to zap him. As he reached the walls of the cavern, he ran along it towards the ceiling, confusing the Kraaho warriors for a few seconds before firing upon him again.**

 **Phineas was now running along the ceiling of the cavern. The camera view spun around to angle itself along with Phineas whilst lasers were blasting the stalactites near him, causing them to weaken a bit.**

"Is it me or do they have really poor aim," Stoick raised an eyebrow.

"I'm thinking the second one is the answer," Gobber responded.

 **Phineas grabbed his sword in his left hand and sliced it through a thick stalactite, causing it to fall to the ground. Though from this angle, it looked like it was floating higher into the air.**

"Man am I getting a headache here or what," Baljeet muttered.

#

"Whoa, getting dizzy here," Bolin commented.

 **The Kraaho screamed as they jumped out of the way of the stalactite. More came crashing down as the lasers have weakened their structure.**

 **#**

 **Seebik ran in the help his fellow warriors while Ester was being held back by two Kraaho men.**

 **#**

 **Phineas jumped off from the ceiling and spun around before landing on top of someone's face, left foot first.**

 **He jumped off of him and posed dramatically.**

"Ohhhhhh I like that pose," Mettaton commented.

(Just to tell you, he is now in his EX form)

 **Phineas then grabbed his shield and spun his sword around in order to make himself look intimidating.**

 **Someone threw a punch at him from the distance, but Phineas evaded, spun around and threw his shield at him, knocking him to the ground.**

 **He then kicked someone in the stomach as he tried to tackle him. Phineas caught his shield, then whacked it across someone's face.**

 **Phineas then noticed someone with a blaster pointed at him. He then spun his sword around and within a few seconds, the laser assault rifle fell into pieces.**

"Go Phineas Flynn," Steven cheered.

 **The man with the blaster just stared at the broken hardware in confusion while more warriors came closing in on the hero.**

 **Phineas kicked another man away from him, then ran off and jumped over a hut. About three Kraaho warriors followed him in pursuit. A lion roar could be heard from one of the Kraaho men.**

 **Phineas turned, evaded a punch and jump kicked a man in the face. He threw his shield again, but the two warriors dodged the attack, the shield bouncing off of something else.**

"He missed," Natasha pointed out.

"Wait for it," Korra smiled.

 **The man in front tried to punch him in the face, but Phineas moved to the right and brought his leg up over the left arm. He then banged the handle of his sword on top of his head.**

 **As the man fell unconscious, Phineas then punched the fist that the last man threw at him. The warrior shook his hand in pain whilst Phineas stretched his hand out and caught his vibranium shield.**

 **He then whacked his shield across his head, knocking him out cold.**

"And there it is," Korra stated.

"What is," Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"That Phineas always knows his surroundings and uses it to his advantage," Rex clarified.

"I still believe that was just pure luck," Clint commented.

 **Just then, a looming shadow crept onto Phineas. He looked up to see Seebik about to jump on him.**

 **Seebik stretched his legs towards Phineas, but the man jumped out of the away before getting struck in the head.**

 **Phineas performed multiple forwards flips before stopping to see who the new guy is. A loud thud was heard as a foot appeared on the screen.**

 **The camera view zoomed in on Phineas as he picked himself up.**

 **It then changed to Seebik who took off his coat to reveal his traditional Kraaho outfit.**

 **Phineas growled and charged at the leader. He swung his sword at him a few times, but Seebik evaded. The guardian tried something different and threw his shield into the ground.**

 **It bounced and struck Seebik in the arms at it protected his face. Phineas caught his shield and swung his sword while spinning around, unleashing a wave of blue energy which blasted Seebik back a few metres.**

"Go Phineas," Isabella smirked.

 **As Phineas spun around, he lets go of his shield, the disc flying into Seebik's nose, causing him to stumble back even more. Phineas kicked the shied back at him, striking him in the chest.**

" **Enough!" Seebik whacked the shield away as Phineas threw the vibranium shield the third time. Phineas ran forwards and did an overhead strike, only for the sword to be caught by Seebik.**

"Uh oh," Baljeet muttered.

 **The sword was shifted towards the left as Seebik smiled wickedly. Phineas grinned as well as he moved his sword to a point that it pointed towards his shoulder and fired a laser.**

 **Seebik stumbled backwards and winced as he grabbed hold of his left shoulder. As Phineas retrieved for his shield and charged at Seebik once more, the Kraaho leader spun around and punched Phineas in the chest.**

 **Fortunately, Phineas reacted in time and blocked the attack. Despite this, Seebik extended his arm, forcing him backwards and slamming against the wall.**

Everyone groaned and winced at this.

"Phineas!" Isabella and Ferb shouted.

"Oh gods," Linda and Candace gasped.

"Oh dear," Lawrence held his mouth.

" **Phineas!" Ester shouted out to him as the guards only smirked. She then stretched out of the two men's grasp and landed in front of them, though her arms were still held back. Straight after, she lifted the two and slammed them on top of Seebik.**

 **Phineas stepped forward at bit, despite being slammed into the wall he stood fine. Then two lasers struck him in the leg and chest. He winced in pain and shielded himself from the laser blasts.**

"No," Clyde Flynn whispered.

(Those lasers a much more powerful than you think. Getting hit by one is even more devastating than getting slammed into the wall)

 **Then the two unconscious guards were pushed off into the walls of the caverns off screen by Seebik as more guards came in, shooting at Phineas Flynn.**

 **Seebik stood up and just grinned evilly at the almost beaten Phineas. Then Ester came into view and tackled Seebik.**

 **Phineas practically leaned on the wall with his shield and energy barrier up as he was bombarded by lasers. He then had a recall of his dreams of a man using the sword for an advance move.**

"It's Tan'Terknor again," Zaxx raised an eyebrow as he muttered.

 **Phineas screamed as his eyes started to glow the same way as Max McGrath does. He then raised his sword into the air and jabbed it into the ground, releasing large amounts of energy into the ground. This caused a mini earthquake to take place which blasted all the Kraaho warriors back.**

Everyone gasped in awe at this.

"Whoa," Luke Cage was mouth agape.

" **Wow…that was…new," Phineas gasped for air. "Man that…energy blast took…a lot…out…of…me."**

 **Due to the lack of air in the heated environment and the new attack move that drain him of his energy, he fell to the ground on his left side.**

" **Hurry…Ben," Phineas whispered as he could only watch to see NRG's progress on retrieving the fusion engine.**

"No Phineas, don't fall asleep now," Rex muttered.

#

"This is bad, really bad," Samuel stated.

"The son of Tan'Terknor must prevail," Thor muttered. "And Thus he shall."

"Don't get your hopes up yet goldy locks," Red Hulk commented.

 **Seebik caught a fist that was thrown by Ester. A huge banging noise could be heard from the drill and he turned around to see NRG scaling the towering machine.**

" **Keep that cold cut away from the engine!" Seebik ordered.**

 **Two Kraaho warriors stretched up to the top, on onto NRG and the other on the other side of the fusion containment field.**

" **Get off me!" Ben demanded, only to be kicked off by the other Kraaho man.**

 **They all landed on the ground, the two entangling NRG with their limbs. The remaining warriors ran to aid the two.**

 **Ben struggled to break free, but their binding was too strong for him.**

" **No, please, whatever you do, keep the suit closed!" Ben pleaded. "Don't open me up, that will end NRG!"**

"What, no!" Dipper and Mabel yelled.

#

"No you won't, you'll just be freed from the suit and poison everyone with lethal radiation," Zaxx stated but realized what he was doing. "Ohhhhhhh."

Seebik overheard this info. "What, no, don't open the suit!"

#

"What's he doing?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"I think he's manipulating the Kraaho to do what he wants," Gwen summed up Ben's plan of attack.

 **One of the men successfully managed to open the suit, only to find something they were not expecting. A huge flash appeared and everyone jumped back as an explosion went off.**

 **Then, NRG flew into the air and hovered in one spot, revealing his true form to the world.**

" **Suckers ha, ha, ha, ha!" Ben mocked as he laughed**

"Wait, what's going on here?" Asriel wondered.

"I have no idea," Frisk, Asriel and every other kid at the front stared at Ben. Ben smirked in replied.

"You see, that's NRG's true form," Ben stated. "He's more powerful in this state, but also dangerous to everyone since his energy form gives off high amounts of radiation."

"Is that why you wear the suit?" Hiccup mentioned the suit. "To keep whatever this radiation thing is."

"Yep," Ben nodded his head.

 **He then flew towards the containment field and sliced the glass container in half using his energy blast. He grabbed the orb.**

 **#**

 **Seebik and Ester noticed Ben and stared in shock as he retrieved the fusion device. Seebik then threw Ester's arms away and stepped forward.**

" **Warriors, don't let him…" Seebik ordered.**

"Wait for it," Ben smiled.

 **Ben then swallowed the fusion engine, whole.**

"Did you just eat a fusion engine?!" Fury was dumbfolded by this.

"Yup," Ben replied like he didn't care at all.

"Okay I have to admit, that was pretty cool," Asami commented.

"… **do that," Seebik muttered the last part.**

"Wow what a fail," Snotlout chuckled.

 **As the fusion engine exploded in Ben's stomach, NRG let's out a huge burp, unleashing all the energy he has consumed.**

 **This brightened up the cavern, grabbing everyone's attention who stood in shock.**

"Where did all the other Kraaho people come from?" Max wondered. "I mean, shouldn't they be all unconscious?"

"No one knows, no one knows," Driba whispered repeatedly.

 **Ben then chewed on the left over residue of the fusion engine, which is basically pure energy.**

" **That is good fusion engine." Ben then pointed his left arm at the massive laser drill and fired a multitude of lethal energy balls, destroying the machine.**

 **#**

 **A few of the magma spots where lava was spewing out of began to dissipate.**

"I'm pretty sure lava doesn't work that way," Hiccup pointed out.

"Well maybe it works that way in where they live," Saitama guessed.

"Hmmmmmm, that may be a possibility." Genos replied.

 **The rivers of lava stopped its approach to wherever it was heading to.**

 **#**

 **Rook along with a few other survivors stared at the ground. From a different rooftop's point of view just across each other, Isabella flew on top of the building with her manoeuvre gear. She had two kids clinging onto her.**

 **They walked to the edge to view the lava at the bottom of the still standing skyscrapers slowing down to a stop. Then Plumber ships started to arrive above the city.**

"Bout time we got in there to help!" Patelliday shouted.

 **The machine was shown again, this time torn and blasted to pieces. The camera view shifted downwards as Ben lowered towards his suit and squeezed in before turning back into his original form, obviously not wearing the suit anymore.**

" **Well, you've won," Seebik spoke, still stunned by the previous events witnessed not long ago. "Happy?"**

"Wow, I'm surprised they're actually taking it calmly," Leonardo commented.

"Yeah, I mean they should be like infuriated right now!" Raphael shouted.

"Maybe they're still dumbfolded from the events that just unfolded in front of them," Miko stated.

"That does make sense when you put it that way," Jack agreed.

" **You haven't exactly lost," Ester stated. "We'll do just fine here in the Hotspot."**

"Whoever named that place must have sucked at naming things," Michelangelo muttered.

" **It is practically another part of the Undertown," Ben pointed out. "You even have your own private hot springs."**

"You call that a hot spring?!" Tuffnut raised an eyebrow. "Because I am so loving it!"

"Yeah, we could totally burn stuff in the lava pits!" Ruffnut grinned wickedly.

Stoick sighed. 'There is no way they're getting a lava pit.'

" **Coexistence, living next to a city of cold cuts?" Seebik added. "That not the Kraaho way."**

" **No Seebik, it's not your way, I see that now," Ester realized. "But it was my father's way."**

" **Yeah, wait really?" Ben was taken aback by this.**

"Uhh yeah really," Spider Man spoke. "It's pretty much obvious once you learn about a person's past."

"Well ow should I know?!" Ben shouted.

"Everyone knows, even Nova does," Iron Fist spoke.

"Yeah…wait hey!" Nova glared at him.

 **Then for some reason, everyone started to bow down respectfully to Ester and Ben…or to just one of them.**

" **What are you doing?" Ben asked.**

" **Anything she wants," Seebik replied. "She's defeated me."**

" **Annnd?" Ester expected something else.**

" **And the Kraaho way is whatever you say it is," Seebik definitely didn't like what he was saying out loud.**

"That must have been tough to say huh Seebik," Lackno commented.

"I shouldn't even be saying anything like that at all," Seebik muttered.

 **Ester than smiled. "Coexistence."**

" **You would allow it?" Lackno was wide eyed.**

" **As long as you don't step out of line. If you do, well…" Ben smirked at he pointed at the Omnitrix.**

" **As leader of the Kraaho I swear this day…" Ester turned to face Ben. "That I'll always be a good neighbour to you Ben Tennyson."**

 **As she spoke, she hugged him and stretched her arms to wrap around him.**

Buford whistled to Ben in a mocking way.

"Oh shut up," Ben rolled his eyeballs.

 **Ben was taken aback by this for a moment, then cracked a smile to the left for a split second.**

" **Uhhh, yeah well…" Ester lets go of him and he backs up a bit. "Easy now, Phineas has to go...patrol his…right Phineas?"**

" **Phineas," Ben turned around to see where Phineas was.**

 **The screen now displayed Phineas lying on the ground, asleep.**

 **He snored.**

" **Too many info," Phineas spoke in his sleep. "Not enough quality."**

"Wait, do I actually speak while sleeping?" Phineas was surprised by this as everyone chuckled at him. Even Fury cracked a faint smirk.

"Mate, I'm surprised you haven't noticed," Rex commented as he held his stomach.

 **He snored again.**

 **Ben, Ester and everyone else just stared at him with confused looks.**

 **#**

 **A lemonade stand was shown.**

" **Lemonade?" A particular woman's voice spoke.**

 **Someone then grabbed a cup of lemonade and gulp it down in seconds. While it happened, it was shown to be Rook drinking a cup with Isabella standing on the side.**

 **Rook then reached for another cup and drank it all after dropping the glass cup on the ground. Then he grabbed the glass mug and chugged it down like there was no tomorrow.**

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug," Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Amethyst and Stan chanted very quietly.

 **Rook gasped for air after drinking huge amounts of lemonade. Isabella grabbed a few dollar notes from her wallet and placed the money on the counter.**

"Why pay someone with whatever you're paying someone with when they're obviously not there?" Snotlout pointed out. "You could have just drunk the juice and left without them knowing what with the lava incident and all."

Sam paused the show at this point.

"Well that's because she's a nice person," Fishlegs stated.

"And she's also a superhero to everyone in that world so maybe she's just being respectful for them," Hiccup added.

"Oh please, dangerous woman always gets away with everything as long as they don't get caught, and mate does her booty look sexy or…" A knife struck the chair Snotlout sat in, just millimetres away from slicing his ear open.

It was shown to be Isabella glaring down at him. Phineas and the others turned around as well.

"And dangerous woman can also slice and dice a man's balls into pieces as well," Isabella spoke in a dangerously low voice. "And just to tell you, I'm already dating someone."

She pointed right at Phineas as he shrugged his shoulders while cracking a smile. His blush could be seen, but it was faint and unnoticeable to anyone around him.

"So?" Snotlout raised an eyebrow.

"So you don't comment on a woman's butt every time you see one," Isabella stated.

"Okay now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's continue on shall we," Paradox spoke up.

"Yes, yes we shall," Sam continued the cartoon show.

Astrid grabbed for the oversized knife. "I'm really liking this woman."

"Yeah, she's really into showing men whose boss," Undyne grinned.

"Yep whatever you say," April was a bit uncomfortable sitting next to a talking humanoid fish.

" **Thank you," Rook thanked her.**

" **Your welcome," Isabella replied as she placed her wallet into her right pocket on her booty. =)**

" **Hey Isabella, Rook!" Phineas called out as he along with Ben walked towards them. "So the civilians?"**

" **We've managed to save about a hundred or more," Isabella informed him the good news.**

"That's good," Jack commented.

" **Too bad tens of thousands were already melted away when we got to the city," Isabella then mentioned the bad news.**

"I don't think so," Rafael winced.

" **People are always going to die, even if we try our hardest," Phineas commented.**

"At least they tried, that's a good thing right?" Miko pointed out their efforts.

"Unfortunately, it's not," Baljeet looked down.

" **I called for the nearest defence agency, the Plumbers," Rook mentioned. "But they arrived a bit too late, just as the lava stopped."**

"I wonder why was that?" Max wondered.

 **Everyone now stared at the town as Plumbers ships hovered above the city, searching for any other survivors.**

" **Hey, it's Ester's boyfriend!" Someone shouted.**

Everyone sniggered at the two, especially Ben's loved ones. Ben and Ester blushed madly and looked away from one another.

" **Hey Ester's boyfriend!" A few of the Kineceleran kids sped by as they teased him.**

" **Hey Ester's boyfriend!" Another spoke.**

" **Ester has a boyfriend!" Everyone was now staring at him whilst Ben just had a confused look.**

" **Where's Ester?" ML-E asked.**

" **Still at large," Rook replied.**

 **Then a huge booming sound could be heard. The camera view shifted upwards to show the Convergence Jet arriving in the area.**

 **It hovered down and landed in the middle of the road.**

 **The Kineceleran kids just stared in awe at the massive ship, then cheered in excitement for obvious reasons.**

 **The back main door opened up to reveal Korra who stood by the entrance to the ship.**

" **Hey guys," Korra waved at them, then noticed something weird about the road. "What happened to this place."**

"It's a long story," Ben replied.

"I know what happened Ben," Korra stated.

" **Oh we chased down some alien guy with a fusion engine which turned out to be a gal," Phineas told Korra the story.**

"No one says that anymore," Bolin pointed out.

"Well some people do sooooo yeah," Phineas responded.

" **Then we met an entire tribe of her kind and they planned to use the fusion engine to melt Bellwood into a lava pit but we stopped them," Phineas replied.**

" **And saved as many lives as we could," Isabella added.**

" **And according to the Kineceleran kids, Ben is now in a relationship with the criminal," Rook for some reason was smiling.**

" **What, she's not my girlfriend!" Ben denied as he blushed faintly. "We're just friends, just…"**

 **Ben's eyes widened. "Hey wait a sec, you think I have a shot with her?"**

Everyone laughed at them, despite their embarresment.

 **Phineas and Isabella smiled at this as everyone now entered the ship**

" **What?" Rook was confused though Ben was not surprised.**

Ben just face palmed himself.

" **So where have you guys been?" Isabella asked.**

" **To the moon and man was it great!" Korra shouted. "I never thought it was possible to go to the moon!"**

Everyone chuckled at this, knowing about a majority of the humans who lack the knowledge of the universe.

"You managed to visit the first waterbender, incredible!" Tonraq was astounded by this.

The people around him who knew of outer space sniggered.

"What so funny?" Tonraq wondered.

"Mate, it's been three years since the fusion of universes," Kevin stated. "You should have at least noticed by now."

"Noticed what?" Tonraq was still confused.

"Don't worry about it, we'll talk about it during lunch after the next episode," Sam assured him.

"Oh good cause I am really need to go here," Snotlout spoke up. He then farted, Hookfang and the other dragons backing away after hearing the tiny burst.

"You could have asked you know," Sam told him. "And yes, you may go and do your business."

"Oh thank you," Snotlout muttered as he ran and exited the cinema.

" **You ended up going to the moon while finding Armageddon?" Ben raised an eyebrow.**

 **Everyone now sat down on the seats on the sides of the stairs.**

" **Well we needed clearance from the Plumbers to land somewhere on the moon since its occupied by both the Plumbers and the Watcher," Korra pointed out the specifics.**

"Of course they do," Red-Hulk muttered. "Man do I hate the Watcher."

" **But all in all, we ended up on the moon," Korra smiled with pride.**

 **(It's her first time going into space, what did you expect)**

" **So where did Ben's girlfriend get the fusion engine from?" Korra asked the million-dollar question.**

 **Everyone was then wide eyed as no one knew where the fusion engine came from.**

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing," Ester commented.

 **Then the screen displayed a 3D holographic image of Ester.**

" **Sir, we have found the identity of the one who has stole the fusion engine," The camera view moved a bit to show Retronix informing someone.**

Everyone was shocked and mouth agape by this.

"Retronix, that means…" Zaxx didn't bother finishing that sentence.

 **The screen changed again to show Armageddon sitting on his throne. Holograms of other supervillain leaders, Van Kleiss, Miles Dread and Black Knight were being displayed besides him, about the same size as their bodies.**

"Oh shit," Tony whispered.

"Interesting," Odin muttered as he rubbed his beard.

" **Who is she?" Armageddon asked.**

" **Her name is Ester, age 19, now current leader of what's known as the Kraaho," Retronix informed him.**

 **(Quantum computers can solve anything, except for life meaning questions)**

" **Interesting," Armageddon raised an eyebrow.**

"No," Ben was wide eyed.

" **So what, you have like five of these things," Dread stated.**

" **Four actually, the fifth one was stolen by her," Armageddon pointed at the hologram.**

" **You possess technology more advance than anything humanity has developed, you can obviously create another fusion engine, right?" Black Knight pointed out.**

" **Yes, yes we can, but like all great leaders and tacticians, I do not let a crime like this slip away that easily," Armageddon grabbed his helmet besides him and stared at it. "Besides, we've dealt with smugglers and thugs like her before."**

" **What happened to them?" Van Kleiss asked.**

 **The tyrant remained silent for a while.**

" **They all died from torture," Armageddon still kept his gaze on his helmet as he stared at his own reflection.**

 **Everything went black.**

Everyone was left dumbfolded at this point.

"Oh gods what have I done," Ester felt really frightened right now. 'I just stole something from a notorious killer."

"Ester you fool; you have put the entire Kraaho in jeopardy!" Seebik shouted.

"I don't like this show anymore," Lackno shivered.

"Don't worry you guys, we're here to protect you and everyone else," Ben assured them.

"Do you really think you can stand up to an army?" Ester wanted to make sure.

"Oh we can," Rex smiled as they all stared at Armageddon and the other future members of the Contamilium.

"Don't stare at me, this happens in the future," Armageddon held his hands up like an innocent person.

Sam played the next episode.

 _ **IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**_

 _ **Just to tell everyone, there are a lot more people in the cinemas with their memories erased by Sam.**_

 _ **This may just be the shortest chapter in the second story.**_


	18. S1 EP9 Part 1: BELL

_**Just to tell you, the energy source used to power Armageddon's flag ship is similar to the spirit energy found in the Spirit World/Ledgerdomain. Don't ask how just go with it.**_

 _ **S1 EP9 Part 1 – BELL**_

 **The screen then displayed what looked like a bunch of mountain peaks during a light fall of snow. Then two flying objects appeared from the left side of the screen and flew by at immense velocity.**

" **So this is the Arctic now huh," Max raised an eyebrow. "Man does it look different than the last time we came here."**

 **Max was in Turbo Flight mode.**

"When was the last time you went there?" Phineas asked.

"When we were kicking Plaztek and Toxzon's butt," Steel informed him. "Just to tell you, Plaztek is an Ultralink."

"Oh so who's Toxzon?" Buford asked.

"I am!" Everyone turned to see said man. "Not to mention that was the day you killed Fishy!"

Everyone was confused by this.

"WHO IS THIS FISHY OF YOURS?!" Papyrus wondered.

"Oh Fishy and I go way back when…" Toxzon tried to explain.

"Who cares, let's watch!" Tuffnut interrupted him.

" **I will also like to add the fact that the Northern Water Tribe chiefs were as creepy as heck," Steel pointed out. "And you mistook one of them as a girl."**

 **Max Steel swayed to the right, right under Ferb.**

" **Hey, they both had long hair and feminie looks Steel!" Max defended himself. "Not to mention they looked identical to each other."**

"Who is he talking about?" Jim wondered.

"He's talking about us," Someone spoke up.

Everyone turned to the left to see Desna and Eska, their faces having no expressions at all. Just like Max described, they looked identical to each other.

"Of course you would Max," Molly muttered.

" **Focus Max and Steel," Ferb spoke stoically. "Stay on task."**

" **Right…what was it again?" Max wondered.**

Forge face palmed himself, again.

 **Steel sighed in annoyance. "The Northern Water Tribe chiefs wanted us to investigate these strange noises the residents kept complaining about."**

" **How long has it been going for?" Max asked.**

" **About a month, 3 to 4 times a week," Steel informed him.**

" **Wonder what's it sounds like?" Max wondered.**

" **Luckily the Northern Water Tribe council gave us a recording of one of the sounds," Steel played the recording.**

 **A moderate bonging sound could be heard in his Steel Suit helmet, as if…a huge bell was being rung.**

Everyone was puzzled by this.

"Sounds like a bell," The Hulk commented.

"Maybe someone's just playing a prank on everyone by ringing a gigantic bell," Scott theorised.

"Well whoever it is, they better say their prayers if the Convergence finds their asses," Muscle Man stated.

"We didn't need to hear that you know," Benson was not amused.

" **Huh, a bell," Max was totally utterly confused. "Did the council send anyone to investigate."**

" **They sent a couple of waterbenders to investigate the source of the sound," Steel mentioned. "They never came back."**

'Ah yes, the send someone into an unknown region only for them to never come back cliché' White Tiger was unamused as fuck.

" **Strange," Max muttered. "Think they're still alive."**

" **They've been gone for 4 weeks Max," Steel added. "Sorry to say but I doubt they would have survived this long."**

" **Great, just gre…" Max cursed.**

" **Shh!" Ferb hovered to a stop.**

 **#**

" **I'm picking up a very faint broadcasting signal," Ferb's face was shown inside his helmet, with holographic projections displaying the status of his suit, the weather, climate and geology of the Arctic. Then another holographic screen popped up to reveal a line zigzagging up and down rapidly. Buzzing could be heard**

" **Give me a moment," Ferb told Max and Steel. "AI Max?"**

" **On it sir," AI Max began to decrypt the encrypted signal. The buzzing began to morph into voices.**

" **The…*buzz*…is now being loaded…*buzz*…plane, ready for take-off in 5 minutes max." Someone spoke through a radio. Another hologram popped up, displaying the location of where the broadcast signal originated from.**

" **Arrival time at the main Hydra facility is in 5 hours."**

" **Hydra," Ferb growled.**

Everyone who knew of the secret organization gasped in fear. Those who didn't muttered and mumbled amongst each other in confusion.

"Hydra, it had to be Hydra," Clint spoke.

"I thought you were out of the game," Steve glared at said Red Skull.

"Please, when will that ever happen," Red Skull muttered.

"Maybe now would be a good time," Thor rubbed his left hand on Mjolnir. Sparks of electricity could be seen flailing around Thor's hand.

#

"What's Hydra," Asriel wondered.

"Hydra is a secret organization bent on world domination just like the Contamilium, led by their infamous leader the Red Skull," Frisk informed her best friend in a dramatic matter. "Thankfully, the Avengers managed to keep them a bay and…"

"How do you know so much about Hydra?" Coulson questioned him.

"I…I don't know," Frisk scratched her head. "I just…know."

(All will be revealed)

#

"Hydra, I could had sworn I've dealt with that thing two thousand years ago," Hercules smiled with pride. "Man was that fight a good one."

"It's not that kind of Hydra," Red-Hulk pointed out the mistake.

"Oh then what is it?" Hercules wondered.

"It's…complicated," She-Hulk spoke up.

"Skaar hate compucated stuff!" Skaar shouted.

(Hercules is a marvel character just to tell anyone who didn't know)

" **Wait, Hydra?" Max hovered next to Ferb. "As in like a mythological dragon?"**

" **No I think he meant something else," Steel thought.**

" **Follow me," Ferb went into supersonic in a specific direction.**

" **Whoa, wait for me!" Max followed after him.**

" **So what's Hydra?" Max asked.**

" **Hydra is a secret organization bent on world domination," Ferb informed him. "It was founded during World War 2 by a German man named Johann Shmidt also known as the Red Skull, one of the most dangerous supervillains in the world."**

"Who now?" Steel and Max wondered.

"Him," Isabella pointed at said man.

"Huh, I can see why he's called that," Max commented.

#

"What's World War 2?" Pearl looked confused.

(In Steven Universe's world, World War 2 never existed. This is a true fact I found out about on a video on YouTube known as 107 facts about Steven Universe Part 2)

"Don't know, must be some sort of human conflict thing," Garnet shrugged.

" **A few years back, S.H.I.E.L.D arrested the Red Skull and sent him to the Vault," Ferb added.**

"What is this vault?" Splinter wondered.

"It's a prison built to hold in those with super inhuman abilities," White told him. "Might as well tell him that since we're going to get our memories erased in the end anyways."

" **But after World War D, Red Skull escaped and was never to be seen again," Ferb pointed out.**

" **Wait, doesn't that mean that the Red Skull is like…80 to 90 years old since he's the one who founded Hydra?" Steel noticed something odd.**

'In the mind yes, but in the body, I'm afraid that's not the case,' Red Skull thought.

" **The Skull also has a super solider serum in his blood just like Captain America's," Ferb mentioned. "It kept him alive all these years."**

" **And now you think he's back?" Max wanted to make sure.**

" **Positive," Ferb frowned towards the horizon.**

"This is probably a bad thing isn't it?" Alphys guessed.

"Yes, yes it is," Wu confirmed. "He's also top 10 on the most dangerous supervillain list in the world on S.H.I.E.L.D, Providence and the White Lotus."

Undyne lets out a whistle. "This guy sounds pretty serious and deadly."

"You think that's bad, you should check how bad Doom is," Nova whispered, low enough for Dr Doom to not hear their conversation.

 **Ferb then saw something in the distance…and outpost of some sort.**

" **There!" Ferb stopped to a halt and hovered in mid-air. "You see it."**

" **Yep, I see it!" Max stopped besides Ferb.**

 **#**

" **The package is secure, beginning take off," The pilot spoke through the comm.**

 **Ferb frowned even more in determination.**

 **#**

 **The British man then went into supersonic again.**

" **Whoa Ferb what are you doing?!" Max shouted as he flew after him.**

"By the looks of it, it seems he's trying to chase down the plane," Korra theorised.

 **Ferb flew towards the facility as fast as he could.**

 **#**

 **A hover jet could be seen ascending into the air, multiple Hydra sentries, engineers and other workers walking around the facility in the light snow fall. Then one of the guards spots the incoming Convergence Warrior.**

" **We've been found!" The guard shouted. "Sound the alarm!"**

 **#**

 **A siren could be heard as the plane started to fly away from the Hydra outpost. Ferb suddenly halted to a stop.**

 **#**

 **Inside one of the buildings within the compound, many Hydra soldiers ran towards their posts during a crisis alert. One of them, possibly the one in charge of the facility, ordered the people to ready something rather bizarre for humans to have.**

"Wait, did they just say sonic cannons?" Miko was wide eyed.

 **The screen changed to show holographic screens, two of them both displaying a device that looked similar to each other. It was then set to engage.**

 **#**

 **Outside of the facility just beyond the fence, the two machines were shown, the radar looking disks changed positions to stare at Ferb.**

"I'm guessing those are the sonic cannons that guy mentioned earlier right?" Rafael guessed.

"Yep," Steel spoke.

 **Ferb raised his right arm towards the plane and fired a mini tracker device from between the double barrel machine laser guns. With the aiming system built into his suit, he managed to lay the mini tracker device on the tail of the plane.**

"Nice aim," Isabella commented.

Ferb just stared at her as he nodded his head.

 **The turrets on the ground then unleashed a high pitch soundwave at Ferb, causing a massive air burst to form around Ferb. It blasted Ferb out of the air and he crashed landed into the ice, causing snow to be blasted into the air.**

Everyone winced at the scene.

"How did he not avoid that?!" Hi Five Ghost shouted. "I mean that's Ferb Fletcher right."

"Fives, those were sonic cannons…" Muscle Man told him. "…sonic cannons, which uses sound as a weapon."

"Which means what?" Hi Five Ghost was still confused.

"He can't see sound, but he can get hurt by it," Mordecai clarified.

" **FERB!" Max and Steel yelled as they stared in shock, now hovering in one place.**

 **Everything went black.**

"Well that sucks," Asami commented.

 **The screen brightened up a bit, showing Max Steel still hovering in the area as they stared down at were Ferb landed.**

 **A title popped up on the bottom of the screen.**

' **BELL'**

"Bell," Tatsumaki raised an eyebrow. "Why would there be an episode with a title like that?!"

"Watch and you'll see why," Sam smirked.

" **FERB!" Then high pitch noises could be heard again, and Max Steel was blasted out of the air.**

" **Go Turbo, Cannon!" Steel morphed Max's Flight Mode into Cannon Mode just seconds before impact.**

 **Ferb picked himself up from the crater, still looking pretty fine. Immediately straight after, he was bombarded with lethal soundwaves unleashed from the two turrets.**

" **Whoa!" Max side rolled to the left, avoiding the blast.**

 **#**

 **From the distance, huge amounts of snow were blown in Ferb's direction as he stood his ground against the collision point of the soundwaves.**

"How durable is your Mecha Suit?" Mako asked.

"It can withstand the most powerful non-nuclear weapon Russia has developed, nicknamed the 'father of all bombs'," Ferb replied.

"Awesome!" Meelo grinned, then noticed something off. "How's that powerful again?"

"It means that the Mecha Suit Ferb wears can withstand at least about 40 tons of TNT," Jinora clarified for him.

"That…that's just…wow," Meelo was dumbfolded.

" **Go Turbo, Cannon Spike!" Steel morphed the Steel Suit again, charged himself and spun towards the turret.**

"Ohhhh, I like the sound of that," Kirby grinned.

 **Max and Steel smashed into the sonic cannon on the left and kept on spinning, destroying anything in his path.**

 **Ferb fired tiny missiles upwards into the air, avoiding the blast of the soundwaves. It then dived down and destroyed the last sonic cannon.**

"Sonic cannons doesn't sound that bad," Max commented.

"To you obviously," Steel spoke up. "To any other human without any special type of armour, their bodies would've been blown to pieces."

"Man that sounds nasty," Berto cringed in disgust.

 **Ferb then blasted himself towards the Hydra base with his thrusters, and started blowing shit up with every weapon in his arsenal.**

 **Max Steel while spinning around in one spot, fired blue spikes in every direction, shredding the place down.**

 **A man piloting a mech tried to punched Ferb into the ground. The British man side stepped out of the way and blasted the war machine with energy balls. He then propelled himself into the mech suit, shoulder charging it in the chest.**

"Nice one Ferb?" Vanessa smiled.

"Thank you," Ferb replied.

" **Go Turbo, Nova!" Steel changed the suit into Nova mode as he was now surrounded by a group of mechs.**

"Whoa, that's new," Sydney hasn't seen this type of mode before.

" **Let's do this!" Max grinned.**

 **The five mech blasted lasers at the Convergence Warrior, causing a massive explosion in where Max Steel stood.**

"Max!" Molly shouted.

 **Then Max was seen propelling himself in the air and out of the smoke before landing on top of one.**

 **Max blasted the mech, basically destroying it. He jumped off, did a backflip and fired turbo energy from both cannons, destroying another one while he was bombarded by lasers.**

 **It had little effect on the Nova suit.**

"I have to say, red suits you," Milly commented.

"Uhhh, thanks I guess," Max replied in an awkward manner.

 **As Max fired the turbo cannons again, the show changed scenes.**

 **#**

 **Hydra agents came into the battlefield, trying to stop Ferb from entering the main building. Many of the agents had laser assault rifles while some surprisingly manipulated the ice and water at him.**

"Water benders," Desna spoke stoically. "Looks like someone betrayed our nation."

"How unfortunate…for them," Eska commented.

 **Ferb front flipped towards the water benders, ignoring the normal soldiers. He then stopped and kicked two of the water benders in the face while performing a hand stand.**

"Those skills brah," Jimmy spoke under his breath.

 **Ferb got back onto his feet and blasted the remaining people around him with his shoulder cannons (they're set to stun) before aiming them at the blast doors.**

 **#**

 **From inside the mission control centre, the doors were blasted inwards by Ferb. Then everyone inside started shooting at Ferb with shotguns, machine guns and pistols, all ineffective to him.**

" **Come on, let's be civil here, why don't we talk this over a nice cup of tea?" Ferb offered.**

Steve raised an eyebrow, not getting the joke.

#

"That would be nice," Asgore smiled.

"That's not what he meant," Reginald smirked.

"Oh, then what is?" Asgore wondered.

 **Ferb then fired lasers from his machine laser guns in every direction, causing everyone to drop to the floor. Everyone groaned in pain.**

"Oh," Asgore's smile faded from his face while Reginald chuckled heartedly.

#

"I don't really see how's that talking over things," Phineas commented. A few around him groaned in annoyance while the rest didn't even bother at all.

" **Now that was a lovely chat wasn't it," Ferb joked.**

" **No it wasn't," A random Hydra soldier grunted.**

Everyone sniggered at the humour.

" **Sentry mode," Ferb requested.**

" **Yes sir," AI Max replied as the suit began to open up for Ferb to step out of. The suit closed again and armed the weapons as it patrolled the room.**

 **Ferb walked towards the massive 2D holographic projector stoically, ignoring the guards who groaned in pain and frustration.**

" **Max, Steel, is the Hydra outpost secured?" Ferb asked as he started typing on the holographic keyboard.**

 **#**

 **A mech was seen standing still in the air, then fell to the ground, towards the camera view. Max Steel was posing dramatically, with his right cannon pointed towards the battle suit's direction.**

 **Steel unlinked himself. "Yeah, I think we got them all."**

 **The screen zoomed out to show the place in ruins.**

"Got them all, got them all!" Butch shouted. "You basically annihilated the place!"

"Sooooo was that a good thing or what?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"Good thing, it was awesome!" Butch shouted.

"More like an amateur," White muttered.

" **Inspect the area, I want to know why these guys were way out here," Ferb has now accessed the database of the computing system. What mad hacking skills he has?**

 **#**

" **Got it, Go Turbo, Flight!" Steel linked himself again and morphed the Steel Suit again. He then flew into the air.**

" **Okay nothing here except a Hydra facility and…" Max hesitated a bit as he saw something…intriguing.**

"Why do I have a feeling Max just saw something really bad?" Connie wondered.

Steven gasped. "Maybe because he did see something really bad!"

 **Someone was seen reaching for a shotgun near him. He grabbed hold of it and aimed it at Ferb.**

" **You hesitated," Ferb stated. "Did you see something unusual."**

 **He was then blasted by another stun laser, causing him to scream in pain even more. Ferb looked towards the corner of his eyes before focusing on the screen again. The groaning seemed to be continuous.**

 **#**

" **Well whatever it is, it looks like a…"**

 **The screen displayed an enormous perfect ring located a few hundred metres away from the facility. It looked approximately about two kilometres in diameter and the surface inside the ring was all flat. The surface looked smooth and soft, as if it was a natural made ice rink.**

 **Within the centre point was another deeper crater, about a few metres in diameter and depth.**

Everyone stared in awe at the almost clean slate crater.

"What in the world," Raiko whispered.

" **Mind sending me a picture?" Ferb tapped on his futuristic earpiece, which shifted and grew to form a pair of sunglass. Another gunfire was shot.**

 **(The same way how Star Lord's helmet forms in the movie Guardians of the Galaxy)**

"How did you built that?" Holiday asked.

"I built the earpiece which is also a pair of sunglass by using the Banach Paradox," Ferb informed her.

"Huh, intriguing," Caesar rubbed his chin as he smirked in delight.

 **An image of the mysterious crater popped up on the right lens of Ferb's sunglasses.**

" **Interesting, everything seems so smooth inside the ring" Ferb muttered. After typing for a few seconds, he found a secret file within the computer database.**

" **Hmmmmmmmm," Ferb tried hacking into the file. "This one is problematic."**

"Why do I experience a weird feeling every time that guy with the weird suit speaks?" Superalloy Darkshine wondered.

"Maybe it's because before he speaks rarely," Drive Knight thought. "But now since he's part of a superhero team, he has to speak more often now."

"He sounds really scary," Fishlegs commented.

"Oh he is," Irving grinned.

 **Another gunfire went off. Ferb turned around and headed towards his Mecha Suit. He then lifted up the left arm of the suit from behind and started tapping on the forearm, the part where the double Sting Blades were stored. For every tap, flashes of blue light appeared.**

 **Then the blades popped out in milliseconds after typing in the passcode. As Ferb grabbed hold onto the handle of the blades, the left shoulder cannon fired a stun laser at someone, just missing Ferb's head by a few millimetres. It caused someone to scream in pain for a moment.**

" **Apologise, sir," AI Max realized his mistake.**

" **Not to worry, it happens a lot," Ferb swipe his finger along the part that held handle of the Sting Blades in place, a blue line now visible along the swipe.**

"This guy really knows how to 'hit' on people," Toriel winked.

"NNNNNNRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!" Papyrus growled in frustration.

"Heh, heh, good on Tori," Sans grinned.

#

Just then, Snotlout has entered the cinema and walked towards where his friends sat.

"It took you that long just to go to the toilet?" Ruffnut was not amused.

"What, it's not my fault this place is like a maze!" Snotlout silently screamed as he sat down on his chair.

 **Then one of the blades detached from the forearm. Despite it looking bulky, Ferb was able to carry it with ease, even spinning it around a few times.**

"A detachable blade, not bad," White Tiger commented.

 **Ferb then jabbed it into the mainframe computer. Blue circuit lines could be seen spreading out along the computer from via blade, performing what they were programmed to do, hack.**

 **After a few seconds and the circuits began to dissipate. Nothing happened.**

"Blah, what's the point of a detachable blade, his suit has many flaws," Bofoi complained. "It's not even powerful enough compared to the Battle Robot."

"You do realize he can like adjust the power levels of the laser blasts, right?" Heinz pointed out.

"Oh really, to what extent?" Bofoi raised an eyebrow.

"At 1%, his shoulder cannons can put a man down for good, at 10% he can blow up a car," Vanessa explained. "At a 100%, he can blow up a 25 storey building with a single blast."

"Huh, not bad," Bofoi commented.

"If he were to fire all his energy based weapons in a combined shot at a 100% maximum output, he can obliterate one side of a mountain," Katie pointed out. "But that require a highly advance anti-matter battery which he carries around in the right pocket of his suit all the time."

"And also that would drain all of the suit's energy sooooo yeah." Holly added.

"Oh," Bofoi remained stoic. "Okay, now I am impressed."

" **Strange, not even the nanites can hack through the files," Ferb muttered. "This firewall is definitely not human software tech."**

"And whatever is in that file must be dangerous to the world," Natasha muttered.

"I second that," Clint agreed.

" **What, what is it?" Steel spoke.**

" **I've came across a secret file burrowed deep beneath the server," Ferb informed him.**

" **Think you can hack into it?" Max asked.**

" **No, not even the nanites in the Sting Blades can penetrate the triple encrypted firewalls," Ferb replied.**

"Man, whatever computer software Hydra's using sounds pretty massive," Berto commented.

"Let's just hope it's not full proof," Forge hoped.

" **And whatever is in this file must be really important to Hydra," Ferb growled. He then tapped on his earpiece. "AI Max, Baljeet please."**

"Wow, is it really that serious?" Milly raised an eyebrow.

Ferb just shrugged in reply.

 **Baljeet was seen at his work station, using a blowtorch to meld titanium diboride plating to something. He obviously has a blowtorch mask on.**

" **Sir, you have a call from Ferb Fletcher," AI Max informed him.**

" **Yep," Baljeet replied.**

 **He jumped down from the platform hovering in the air and walked towards the group of holographic screens and projections.**

 **There was an automatic beep as Baljeet lifted the mask up.**

 **#**

 **Baljeet's and Ferb's faces were in two separate screen shots separated by a horizontal line in the middle.**

" **Hey Baljeet, mind looking into this for me," Ferb requested. "It's a secret file I've found in the Hydra database,"**

" **Hydra, I thought they disbanded three years ago," Baljeet thought.**

" **So did I," Ferb added.**

"How predictable," Red Skull muttered.

" **Anyways, here's the file." Baljeet received the file.**

 **Baljeet ran a scan on the file. The readings he received back were astronomical.**

" **That is weird," Baljeet spoke through the comm. "The readings state that the utility software used on this file is…dragolex technology."**

Everyone who knew of the war three years ago muttered amongst each other in fright.

"I thought we did a thorough sweep on the planet for dragolex technology, rounded it all up and locked it up somewhere in the Null Void, hidden from everyone!" Rook was taken aback by this.

"Guess we didn't do a good job at it," Blukic commented.

"Let's just hope Hydra was the only one who managed to salvage some of the dangerous tech so that we only have to worry about them," White hoped.

"And that no one else also took their fair share of the loot," Forge finished the sentence.

"Unfortunately, chances of that is probably zero to none," Fury guessed.

" **What, I thought we rounded up all the level 20 tech left behind by the Dragolexes," Ferb was shocked by this info.**

" **So did I, guess we did not do a good job at it," Baljeet commented.**

"That's what they just said," Driba pointed out the obvious.

" **I'm guessing this is bad news that this Hydra society got their hands on this dragolex tech, am I right?" Max's face appeared in another screen shot on the left of the other two.**

"Welp, you're not wrong," Kat mumbled.

" **Well you are not that far off, I mean we are talking about level 20 tech here," Baljeet spoke. "If Hydra managed to salvage some of it, were talking out a major crisis here."**

" **Wow, is it really that bad?" Steel spoke up.**

 **#**

 **The screen shrunk back down to show only Baljeet's face.**

" **Yes, yes it is," Baljeet replied. "AI Max, do you think you can hack into this file?"**

" **Sir, it took me, Jarvis and a specialized USB device created by Heinz** **Doofenshmirtz to just squeeze through the firewalls of a file made by the dragolexes," AI Max informed them. "With just me and Jarvis, it'll take a couple of hours just to make a dent in it."**

"Wow, that bad huh," Azmuth raised an eyebrow.

"Not a word," Zaxx warned.

" **But you can do it, right?" Max asked.**

 **#**

" **I didn't say I couldn't do it," AI Max pointed out. "It'll just take a long time that's all."**

" **I'll call in Jarvis for help," Two images of satellites appeared on one of the screens with a straight line connecting the two. "Hacking into DAN Satellite."**

"Wait, what?!" Tony Stark was wide eyed.

" **Hello Max," Jarvis greeted them. "What is it you require?"**

"Did you seriously just hack into the DAN Satellite?!" Tony shouted. "I thought we were friends?!"

"How else are we meant to contact Jarvis?" Zaxx questioned him.

Tony remained silent for a while. "Okay, you got a point."

" **Hello Jarvis, I may need your assistance for hacking into a highly advance secret file," AI Max requested. "It has a firewall similar to that of the one we've bypassed during World War D."**

" **World War D," Jarvis sounded confused, somehow. "I could have sworn we've rounded all the dragolex technology left behind after the war,"**

" **So did I," AI Max thought the same.**

 **While they were having a nice chat with each other, Baljeet has developed a very annoyed and irritated facial expression.**

Everyone sniggered at the humour of this cartoon show.

" **Ahem, the file," Baljeet caught their attention.**

" **Right, on it sir," Both AI systems started working on bypassing the firewalls.**

" **What about you guys?" Baljeet wondered what their next motives were.**

 **#**

" **I'll contact the Northern Water Tribe and the Plumbers to have this place swept and to round up any other dragolex tech within the Hydra facility," Ferb replied. "After that, I'll be visiting Heinz Doofenshmirtz for something important."**

 **#**

" **Who's Heinz Doofenshmitz?" Max lifted a tank and threw it off screen.**

"It's Heinz Doofenshmirtz," Heinz corrected his pronunciation.

"Yeeeaaahhhhh, don't care," Steel rolled his eye.

" **He's friend of mine, and the Convergence who are right now hanging out with him," Ferb replied as he pulled the blade out of the computer system and attached it to the suit. "And also the father of my girlfriend."**

"You seem very straightforward with talking out your personal stuff," Max pointed out. "Why is that?"

Ferb shrugged in response.

 **As Baljeet ended the transmission and went back to his project, another caller popped up on screen, this time displaying the image of said caller and man was he irritated.**

" **Baljeet, can you explain why you just hacked into the DAN satellite?" Tony raised an eyebrow.**

Everyone chuckled at this, much to Tony's displeasure.

 **The screen then displayed a familiar looking building in Danville, which looked newly rebuilt.**

' **Doofenshmirtz Good Incorporated' A jingle was heard.**

 **(He renamed it)**

"Doofenshmirtz Good Incorporated," Roswell raised an eyebrow. "Whoever named such a bizarre and weird looking building with that is definitely a nincompoop."

 **The episode changed scenes to show a plain dark violet wall. Then Heinz appeared in the camera shot.**

" **Behold my greatest and most glorious creation yet!" Heinz yelled dramatically, his arms sticking out into the air.**

"Oh no, I don't believe it!" Francis stared in shock. "Heinz has reverted back to his evil self!"

"I can hear you, you know," Heinz glared at him.

"I don't think that's the case," Monty thought.

" **The Hydroinator, basically a car engine that runs purely on water," Heinz spoke in his normal voice while he held his hands out to the turquoise coloured engine on his right. "Well not purely on water, just 95% water and 5% oil."**

All the humans in the cinema applauded the once crazy scientist, except for a selected few. All other species of life remained silent.

"Told yeah," Monty smirked.

"Oh," Francis just stared at the screen with a blank expression.

" **Huh, not bad," Rex commented. The Convergence and The Thunderous Three were all there, sitting on the couch or chairs.**

 **Baljeet, Buford and Korra were nowhere to be seen.**

" **Does this affect how fast the vehicle would go?" Isabella asked.**

" **Nope, not at all," Heinz smiled with pride.**

" **You do realize that you can't actually sell and mass produce this type of engine right," Phineas stated.**

 **Heinz looked confused. "And why is that?"**

" **Because there will be many people, mostly those who are CEO of mass oil companies, who are going to try and stop you from doing so," Phineas stated. During the time, he gripped onto his stomach with his left hand as if he was in pain. Despite this it looked like he was really good at hiding it.**

 **(Everyone had their armour off except for Zaxx, for some reason)**

"Why would they do that?" Steven wondered.

"They do it only for money, that's why," Connie informed him. "They just can't accept change."

"But once fossil fuel becomes scarce, I'm sure this Heinz guy will have the chance to mass produce his invention," Max pointed out.

"If he lives long enough that is," Frisk added.

#

"You look odd Phineas," Isabella pointed out. "I don't think you look well."

"Welp, we basically fight supervillains everyday so having a stomach cramp was probably deprived from via supervillains," Phineas theorised.

" **Oh," Heinz realized one of the corrupted parts of humanity. "Don't worry, I'm sure that when fossil fuel becomes scarce, I'll be given the chance to sell and mass produce my invention. How's that sound."**

 **Perry, Phineas and Ben gave him a thumbs up.**

" **If you live long enough that is," Zaxx muttered as he smirked.**

"Don't worry about that part, I've also been working on a type of Nano machines that can slow down the aging of our bodies," Heinz mentioned his other creation.

"That's…actually quite impressive." Azmuth smiled.

" **Sir, Ferb, Max and Steel are heading your way," A 3D map of Danville was displayed inside Zaxx's helmet. An arrow showed where Ferb's positioning was and a line which showed where he was heading to, more specifically Doofenshmirtz Good Inc.**

 **#**

" **Oh, really?!" Zaxx stood up and started walking towards the balcony.**

 **Korra and Buford existed the kitchen, with sandwiches in their hands. They watched as Zaxx exited the room and walked onto the balcony.**

 **#**

 **Max Steel could be seen landing roughly on the large balcony first in Turbo Rocket Mode, with Ferb following prior.**

" **Yeah, told you I could win in a race with you!" Max cheered.**

" **Just to inform you, I barely tried," Ferb walked past him with a smirk on his face.**

"Ohhhhh looks like you just got dunked on," Jefferson and Kat sniggered.

"Oh shut up," Max rolled his eyes.

" **Wait, what?" Max stuttered a bit.**

 **Steel unlinked himself. "I don't believe it. He was playing us for fools."**

"Well that was quite a 'shocker'," Sans grinned as he pointed at his buzzer on his right hand.

"SANS, JUST DON'T!" Papyrus growled.

" **Soooooooo Ferb, where have you, Max and Steel been?" Zaxx wondered.**

" **We've stumbled upon a secret Hydra base in the Arctic during our trip to the Northern Water Tribe, nothing much," Ferb replied.**

" **Until we've stumbled upon a secret file deep within the database of the computers," Max added.**

 **Steel unlinked himself. "Actually it's a quartz holographic projection machine, QHPM for short, but hey who's keeping track of it anyways."**

"Aren't you keeping track of it?" Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I guess there is someone who's keeping track of it after all," Steel chuckled.

 **Zaxx, Max, Steel and Ferb started to head back into the penthouse.**

" **Ummm, you are Steel," Max pointed out.**

" **It's a rhetorical question," Steel had an unamused expression on his face.**

" **The only thing that caught our attention is the fact Hydra was in possession of Dragolex technology," Ferb informed.**

" **Dragolex tech?" Zaxx raised an eyebrow. Everyone twisted their bodies around as they heard the name of said alien species. "Didn't we round up all the level 20 tech left behind after the war and stashed them somewhere in the Null Void?"**

"That's what we all thought?" Patelliday stated.

 **Everyone else was too focused on Heinz's speech.**

" **We did, we just didn't do a good enough job at it," Ferb commented.**

" **What about dragolex tech?" Korra spoke with a full mouth.**

" **Hydra has possession of said tech," Zaxx informed everyone.**

" **What, how?! We swept the entire world!" Buford spoke, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth.**

" **Yes we did, but somehow a few managed to salvage some of highly advance tech," Ferb pointed out.**

" **Don't worry, our good buddy Baljeet will find out what Hydra is planning to do with said tech," Steel added. "Speaking of which, it's been a few hours. I wonder how's Baljeet going."**

" **I'll contact him sir," AI Max spoke from Steel's CPU and did just that. Steel then beamed a holographic image of Baljeet's face.**

"Huh, I never knew you could install artificial intelligence communication in you?" Forge admitted.

"Well there are a lot of rumors and mysteries about Ultralinks you know," Steel boasted.

"No there isn't," Mega (Earth) Elementor spoke up.

" **Yes, hello?" Baljeet spoke.**

" **Hey Baljeet, how's that file going?" Max asked.**

 **#**

" **Still decrypting it," Baljeet replied. "Huh, this thing is even harder to decrypt than I thought."**

" **Done," AI Max abruptly called out.**

" **Wait, what," Baljeet was taken aback for a second.**

" **We've successfully decrypted the file sir," Jarvis spoke up.**

 **#**

" **Wait, what's Jarvis doing there?" Zaxx overheard the familiar voice in the background.**

" **I bypassed the DAN satellite security system in order to contact Jarvis," AI Max stated.**

" **And by bypass you mean hack into the satellite," Isabella smirked as she stood up.**

"You definitely need to work on your security system," Scott grinned.

"Shut up Hank," Tony mumbled.

" **Tony must've been mad about that," Isabella commented.**

" **Yes, yes he was," Jarvis replied.**

" **Anyways, about this file you guys are talking about, what's on it?" Rex asked.**

" **This file we've found in the Hydra database contains information about a super weapon they're developing," AI Max informed them.**

" **A weapon named Gsv-66697676, also known as, The BELL," Jarvis finished the other AI's sentence.**

Everyone just stared at the screen with blank expressions. Then most of the audience exploded into laughter.

"Dude really, the BELL!" Clint gripped onto his stomach. "You know you could come up with a better name then that."

"What foul scheme do you plan next, ring us to Valhalla!" Thor roared. "Get it, bell and ring!"

"Not bad if I had to admit," Spider Man sniggered.

"Do not judge the book by its cover so called Avengers," The Red Skull spoke calmly amongst the crowd of laughter. "For you shall regret what comes next"

"Yeah, and we'll be waiting for it to happen," Tony wiped a tear from his right eye.

Steve Rogers still kept a serious look on his face as he glared at the man of hatred.

#

"Eww, they finished each other's sentences," Miko grimaced.

"So that's where the title comes from," Rafael realized.

 **Everyone was puzzled about the ridiculous name for a super weapon.**

" **The Bell," Ben raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't really sound that intimidating."**

 **#**

" **The name may be misleading," Baljeet spoke as he checked the schematics. "But the purpose of the weapon is immense."**

 **#**

" **What's Hydra going to do with it, ring us to death," Heinz joked. A few sniggered along with him.**

" **What is Hydra anyways?" Korra asked after swallowing her last bite.**

" **A secret organization bent on world domination pretty much," Phineas answered his question.**

 **#**

" **You may not be laughing after you view the schematics," Baljeet stated as he stared at the screen which displayed said device. "Zaxx, do you mind?"**

 **#**

 **Zaxx pulled something out of his left pocket, walked over towards the table and placed it on top of it.**

 **The semi sphere opened up and displayed a massive holographic projection of a blue print of The BELL.**

 **Silence filled the room as everyone read the schematics.**

" **The BELL is a plasma based weapon capable of unleashing an energy blast…that can disintegrate all life within 2000 yards in diameter," Phineas whispered. A few in the penthouse developed wide eyes as they continued to read the blue print.**

Many people in the cinema mumbled amongst each other as they started to feel a little worried.

Red Skull cracked a faint smirk.

"Okay when you explain it that way, I guess this might be a bit of a problem," Power Man commented.

"You think," White Tiger raised an eyebrow.

" **Attached onto a super tank that is shielded by an indestructible energy field capable of withstanding thermal nuclear bombs, this device will be the next generation of weapons technology," Rex read out to no one in particular.**

"Wouldn't the tank be destroyed in the blast," Natasha pointed out the major flaw.

"Unless if they figured out how to protect the vehicle from the blast," Suyin added.

#

" **What's this thing powered by?" Korra asked. "Spirit vines?"**

" **No, it's powered by a football sized quantum reactor," AI Max replied. "Despite it being small, the reactor is a 1000 times more powerful than that of a normal Nuclear Fission Reactor."**

 **Phineas whistled. "Impressive, though not surprising since they stole the tech."**

"Yeah, I doubt Hydra wouldn't last a week without relying on other people's resources," Nova joked.

" **So it's powered by zero-point energy huh, interesting," Zaxx grinned.**

"I can think of many reasons why he's grinning," Dipper smiled in delight.

"Heck yeah!" Mabel screamed.

" **Now all we need to do is to find out where their secret main base is and take it down!" Buford cracked his knuckles.**

" **Already done," Ferb spoke up. "When that Hydra plane we both saw was taking off, I fired a tracker onto said plane."**

"Oh yeah that part," Dipper recalled the event. "Then you got blasted…out of…the…sky."

"Precisely," Ferb spoke.

" **A plane," Phineas raised an eyebrow at this. "Must've been the one with The BELL in it."**

 **Perry chattered in agreement.**

" **Where is it now?" Isabella asked.**

 **#**

" **Let me see," Ferb searched around inside his helmet. "Ah, here we go."**

 **#**

" **The plane is right now located in..." Ferb hesitated a bit. "Danville forest, just not that far from Gearhart Summit!"**

"Wait, what!" Ben yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone gasped and murmured amongst each other about the surprising info.

"Surprised," Red Skull smiled wickedly.

"Not one bit," Red-Hulk growled.

" **Wait, are you saying that there is a secret Hydra base not far from our home?" Baljeet and pretty much everyone else was shocked as hell by this. "How in the world did we not notice that?!"**

" **Well they stole dragolex tech so I'm guessing their cloaking fields is really advance," Isabella guessed.**

" **Well whatever it is, it doesn't matter," Max stated. "First we have to destroy the Hydra base and the weapon."**

" **Got it, well take the Convergence Jet just on the other side of the buil-…" Phineas grimaced a little as he stood up from the chair. "…-ding."**

"Seems like your stomach pain is getting worse," Asami pointed out.

 **Zaxx noticed Phineas' odd behaviour. "You okay there, you seem a little off."**

" **Yeah, just a little stitch that's all," Phineas obviously lied as the way he spoke indicated that that wasn't just a little side stitch.**

" **How long has it been going for?" Isabella was also curious as well as everyone else.**

" **A couple of hours, no biggy," Phineas cracked a forced smile to hide the pain.**

Everyone was now staring at Phineas while he ignored the eyeballs by whistling.

"He's even worse at lying then Hiccup," Gobber muttered to Stoick.

" **Hours?" Baljeet raised an eyebrow through the hologram.**

" **Days," Phineas gave under the pressure.**

 **Realizing the truth, everyone was now worried about his wellbeing.**

" **For how long?" Rex asked.**

" **I don't know when it happened, it just appeared sometime after we left Bellwood just a couple of days ago," Phineas informed everyone.**

" **And you didn't tell anyone why?" Heinz questioned him.**

" **To tell you the truth, I thought the stomach pain would go away," Phineas smirked.**

"That's how everyone acts these days," Opal rolled her eyes.

 **Zaxx realized something important on that day. "That earthquake burst you told me about on that day, did you feel anything odd when you did that?"**

" **Well yeah, it felt like I was about to puke a hundred times over," Phineas thought about the feeling, which didn't help with his stomach pain as he winced in pain again.**

Bolin gasped. "Could that be the cause of your stomach pain?"

"It would make sense if you'd think about it," Tonraq rubbed his chin. "I mean he did try something incredibly huge he'd never done before right?"

"That is a possibility," Lin spoke.

#

"What, I thought you didn't feel pain!" Miko thought.

"That only happens some time during battle," Phineas clarified. "Any other occasion and yes I would be able to feel pain."

" **AI Max," Ferb spoke.**

 **#**

" **Already scanning sir?" From the Mecha Suit point of view, Phineas' body was being covered in a light blue hologram. Then status reports of Phineas' body were shown to Ferb, informing him of his current state and mate Phineas was not well.**

" **Abdominal trauma, multiple blood clots, not too server, even Axonotmesis," Jarvis informed Ferb.**

"Oh my lords," Priyanka was wide eyed and in shock. "I'm surprised he not even unconscious!"

"Well he is a member of the Convergence for a reason you know," Doug pointed out.

" **Don't worry, I'll be fine," Phineas puts on another fake smile.**

" **No you're not," Ferb corrected. "That energy burst you told us about a while back, it didn't just exhaust a lot of energy from you, it damaged your internal and nerve system."**

" **You need rest and medical attention," Ferb stated.**

" **No, really, I'm fine," Phineas denied the facts.**

"You know I was in the exact same position as he was a while back," Max remembered.

"What happened back then?" White asked.

"Took a massive laser to the chest," Max replied. "I had my laser proof vest on, nothing much I couldn't handle."

"You said it," Fury smirked.

" **No you are not Phineas," Baljeet spoke up. "If you go to battle in a condition like this, you could risk losing your life,"**

" **But…" Phineas tried to speak.**

" **Phineas please," Isabella asked. "…for Ferb…and me?"**

 **Phineas remained silent for a while. "Fine."**

"Stubborn like a viking," Gobber grinned. "I like this lad."

"Yep, so stubborn to the point of getting himself nearly killed, yep that's him alright," Patelliday spoke.

" **Don't you worry a thing, me and Perry will take care of you real good," Heinz guaranteed him. "This may also be the chance to test out my newest creation, the…"**

 **Perry growled warningly, interrupting his train of sentences.**

" **Just kidding," Heinz joked.**

Perry pinched the bridge of his duck like bill.

#

"Heinz you moron," Monogram mumbled.

" **As the rest of us, to the Convergence Jet," Buford stood up and pointed in the air while speaking in a deep 'manly' voice.**

" **Um, why are you speaking like that all of a sudden?" Ben wondered as he gave him a confused look.**

" **Yeah because that voice does not suit you," Steel commented.**

" **Anyways, good luck with you mission," Baljeet hung up.**

 **#**

" **And while at it, it's time to test out my newest creation," Baljeet grabbed something from the desk. It looked like one of those controllers the pilots used to control the Jaegers in Pacific Rim.**

 **He pressed the button with his thumb, which caused a 3D holographic projection to form and creep up his right arm. It now looked like his right arm was being protected by holographic armour.**

 **He raised his arm, which caused something behind him to stand up straight as it powered up.**

 **#**

 **The Convergence Jet was seen hovering over the top of the building. It then blasted off as it began its very short journey towards Danville Forest.**

 **#**

 **Phineas was being aided by Perry as he was being lain down onto the couch. The platypus then reached for something inside his hat and pulled out a device of some sort with a strap on it.**

" **Oh thank you Perry," Phineas sat up and took off his T-shirt for some reason. He wasn't really buff as Buford, though still had quite a masculine physique. He has no chest hair.**

 **(I don't even know why I added that to the description, I just wanted to** **)**

"Whoa," Korra went wide eyed.

"Hot," Isabella was fully focused on the screen. Despite seeing each other without their outer garments (not including inner), Phineas was immensely sexually flustered by the word Isabella uttered out, his face rosy red.

Everyone sniggered at the two, mostly Phineas.

#

"Whoooaaaaa, me likey," Ruffnut was in some sort of daze.

"Ugh, gross," Tuffnut muttered.

"Though not as bulky as a viking, he looks pretty tough," Astrid nodded her head slowly in a repeated motion.

"What, I can't believe you would fall for a skinny man like hi…" Snotlout was then knocked unconscious by Astrid elbowing him in the face.

 **Phineas grabbed the device and wrapped the straps around his stomach. He attached the two ends together and then lied back down again, with the device over his belly button.**

 **Perry tapped on said device which then displayed a holographic imagery of his digestive system and other organs.**

"See, I told you an animal can take care of a person, or a typical viking to be precise, me!" Gobber shouted.

"Whatever you say Gobber," Stoick spoke sarcastically.

" **Okay, instead of the experimental nano machines I've mentioned earlier, I'll use a special type of serum Perry and I have been working on which should be able to…" Heinz spoke.**

 **The door could be heard being opened by someone, silencing Heinz.**

 **The person closed the door and turned around, only to freeze up and stared at the two men and the platypus who also stared back at her in silence.**

'Oh you've got to be joking me,' Charlene thought.

" **Phineas Flynn without a shirt on," Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what did I miss hear."**

"Apparently a lot," Puri-Puri-Prisoner muttered. 'And that guy sure looks hot with those abs.'

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTE**_

 _ **Sorry that took too long, the homework I've received from my teachers and the combined efforts of those stupid kids at school is really taking a toll on me. But don't worry, no matter what happens, I'm always going to update the story, unless I'm dead, which won't happen obviously.**_


	19. S1 EP9 Part 2: BELL

_**S1 EP9 Part 2: BELL**_

 **The screen now displayed a bird's eye view of the breath taking Danville National Forest. During the scene, the camera view seemed to be moving at a very high pace.**

 **It then changed angles to show the massive mountain range within the distance. Then all of a sudden, the scene became blurry, as if it was passing through an energy field of some sort.**

Everyone was puzzled by this.

"What the?" Rafael raised an eyebrow.

 **Within a few seconds, the scene became clear again, this time displaying an enormous flat two storey building within the middle of a visible energy field. A few Hydra Jump Jets patrolled the area, scanning for any unwanted spies.**

 **There seemed to be an energy spiral which pointed towards the sky. It had similar features to that of a spirit portal, except much, much smaller in width.**

"Whoa," Bolin mumbled.

"That spiral must be the energy source for the energy barrier that shields the place from the rest of the world," Mako summed up.

 **The show changed scenes to show the same cargo plane along the reinforced concrete which transported the superweapon known as The BELL. The cargo is currently being unloaded from the plane.**

 **Just to tell you, the BELL is already mounted on the super tank.**

 **#**

 **It then showed the central command centre of one of the main Hydra bases, with a particular person sitting on the elite chair in the centre of the room like a king.**

" **Crossbones, status report!" Red Skull demanded.**

Many of the kids at the front gasped in shock. The others were confused by the man's facial features.

"There he is," Frisk whispered. "The Red Skull."

"The Red Skull," Asriel gave a confused look. "I can see why you call him that.

#

"Crossbones, ah great!" Tony scoffed. "Last time we met him, he ended up destroying half of my battle suits."

"How did that happen?" The Thing (Benjamin Grimm) asked.

"Don't ask how," Tony warned.

" **The BELL is being unloaded and transported to the testing grounds sir," Crossbones informed him of the statues of said weapon. "Time till firing is 20 mins max."**

"That gives us enough time to stop the weapon if you think about it," Phineas pointed out.

"True, but we'll have to pass through the Hydra base's defences first," Isabella stated. "Which should be a piece of cake."

" **Well done, very well done indeed," Red Skull replied. "It seems now may be the appropriate time to dress up for the occasion."**

"What occasion?" Undyne wondered.

"Must be the new release of that superweapon they were building," Alphys informed her.

 **Red Skull stood up and proceeded towards the door. He stopped before his new and loyal second in command.**

" **Is the Iron Mecha ready," Red Skull expected an answer from him.**

"The Iron Mecha," Tony gave a confused look.

"The Iron Mecha," Ferb raised an eyebrow.

They both spoke in sync.

" **The suit was completed two hours ago, now boosted with dragolex technology and it is fully operational sir," Crossbones informed him through via IPad. "You are welcomed to be the first to test the suit out if you want?"**

" **Excellent," Red Skull frowned. "Speed up the process of the transport and while you at it, increase the aerial and ground defences."**

" **Yes sir," Crossbones went off to do his job.**

" **For I shall attend my own needs," Red Skull walked into the camera view, his chest being the last thing being shown before complete darkness.**

 **#**

 **The screen changed to show someone's left arm from behind, another person covering said arm in a type of metal armour plating. It possessed a glowing circle on where the shoulder blade should be, similar to that of Tony's chest Arc Reactor.**

 **Just along the edge was an extra barrel of some sort attached to his back.**

'Wait, that looks like one of Ferb's Laser Shoulder Cannons,' Perry noticed the resemblance.

 **The man's foot is being covered in a metal shoe, similar to that of Ferb's Mecha Suit. It was being fitted on by another engineer.**

 **#**

 **It then showed the man's right hand, now already covered in a special type of armour, which bared a resemblance to Ferb Fletcher's 20mm double barrelled laser machine guns.**

 **(Ferb Fletcher's Mecha Suit is similar to that of the mech suits in the film Edge of Tomorrow, though in my mind I've made a few modifications like adding a face plate which calculates aiming precision and other things, advance propulsion tech, tiny missiles and other cool things. I can't really describe them so you're going to have to imagine it in your own way)**

 **#**

 **The Red Skull's face was shown, with a helmet being fitted onto his skull like head. His freaky facial expression fills you with dread.**

 **#**

 **The same Nazi man walked out of the room, now wearing a new breed of battle armour known as the Iron Mecha. It had a chest reactor just like Tony's Arc Reactor and weapons that bare a resemblance to Ferb's Mecha Suit.**

Ferb frowned in rage. "That's my tech."

"What are you talking about?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Those 20 mm double barrel laser machine guns, those are my design!" Ferb quietly shouted. "He stole my tech."

"Oh yeah," Rex noticed the similarities. "How in the hell did he steal your tech."

"That fucking cheating bastard." Korra swore under her breathe, mainly to make sure her parents or any of Tenzin's kids didn't hear what she spoke of.

#

"Hold up, is that the Arc Reactor?" Tony frowned.

"I think it is," Falcon confirmed.

"Okay, but how in the world did the Red Skull create a replica of your Arc Reactor?" Clint asked the million-dollar question.

"I have no clue, but that doesn't matter," Tony glared at the screen. "If he has replicated the Arc Reactor, then there's no telling what he could use it for!"

(Both conversations happened at the exact same time)

Many within the area twisted their bodies around to glare at said mad man. The Red Skull was not fazed at all as he only focused on the show.

 **As he walked down the hallway, being escorted by four of his personal fully armed bodyguards, (like he actually needed protection from others) the camera view changed directions and fazed through the wall.**

 **After passing through many rooms, the camera view stops as it came across a prison cell, containing a person wearing a ninja outfit.**

 **She seems to be sleeping.**

"Who's that?" Leonardo wondered.

"Don't know, don't care," Raphael didn't bother.

#

'I wonder who that small person is?" Saitama thought.

 **There were also a few drops of tears crawling from her closed eyelids. She was crying in her sleep.**

Mostly everyone in the cinema felt pity for the small girl being confined in a Hydra prison cell.

(No one knows the person is a girl yet)

"KEEPING A SMALL CHILD LOCKED UP IN A CAGE, WHO WOULD DO SUCH A HORRENDOUS ACT?!" Papyrus shouted.

(He's not shouting really loudly, it's just that he speaks in that font)

"Unless if the child did something very cruel than I guess that's understandable," Asgore pointed out.

"But I doubt a small child would do such a thing!" Toriel argued. "And even if the child did, they should at least give the child a fair trial, shouldn't they?!"

"Unfortunately ma'am, Hydra isn't that kind of organization," Rook glared at the screen.

 **The Red Skull exited the building through one of the many exits of the facility. He turned left and headed towards the stage that was set up at the front of the building.**

 **In front of the stage was a thousand Hydra soldiers, all aligned in rows and standing up straight and respectfully for their master to come. They all had a weird looking weapon strapped to their bodies, similar to the ones Hydra used to have in the film Captain America: The First Avenger.**

"Man, this occasion of theirs must be a really big event," Miko commented.

"Well what do you expect, I mean they did just create a weapon with the potential firepower to destroy entire city blocks," Jack pointed out. "Theoretically of course."

"Or entire cities since the file stated Hydra mounted The BELL onto of a super tank," Rafael pointed out.

#

"Those are some weird looking weapons," Asami commented.

"Probably a cheap knockoff of the laser rifles the dragolexes had," Korra stated.

 **The Red Skull stepped onto the stage and approached the Podium.**

 **He stood before it.**

" **My fellow soldiers," Red Skull spoke. "It is a great honour to announce the end of Hydra's revitalization and the beginning of our comeback against the so called Avengers, Convergence and all other heroes of this world."**

 **#**

" **Countless of times have we've been pushed back by the heroes of earth, no more!"**

 **The super tank was now being escorted by two Hydra modified versions of M1128 (General Dynamics Land Systems, Stryker MGS). The super tank was twice the size of the multi-tasking vehicles, with a massive 110 mm automatic laser cannon mounted to the super tank.**

" **And now we shall bestow upon them the power we now possess in our hands!"**

 **On top was the super weapons itself, The BELL. The weapon fits the name pretty well as it resembles a massive and bulky grey bell. The screen shifted to show what was under the bell. Instead of a clapper, there was a yellow glowing energy ball inside The BELL.**

"Eh, this bell doesn't look all mighty to me," Odin stated.

"You underestimate the mortals, father," Thor spoke. "Many of these mortals are capable of mass destruction, a few even surpassing my limit to the point which they can destroy worlds."

"We shall see," Odin smirked.

" **Behold, The BELL," A massive 3D holographic image of the super weapons was being displayed right behind him. "Using the salvaged technology left behind by the aliens known as the dragolexes and the ones used secretly during World War 2, we've have managed to create a weapon that yields more destructive power than that of a hydrogen bomb."**

"A weapon that unleashes an energy wave that disintegrates all life within a 1 mile radius compared to a nuclear war head that can disintegrate all life within a 5 mile radius," Clint compared the two. "Yeah, I don't think this weapon is as great as I thought."

"Unless if the super tank possess an energy field that can shield itself from a 1 megaton blast," Natasha pointed out.

"Chances of that is zero to none," Bumi claimed.

" **Despite the differentially of the blast radius, The BELL has about 1000 times the blast power of a hydrogen bomb," Red Skull stated. "Imagine such destructive force compressed in such a small space."**

Many of the humans in the cinema were stunned by this point. The superheroes were not fazed at all.

"Eh, I've dealt with weapons of mass destruction before, I think my friends can deal with this one," Kevin brushed it off.

" **Now mounted onto a Plasma Tank and shielded by an energy field capable of withstanding a nuclear blast, this is truly a terrifying masterpiece," The holographic image behind the Red Skull changed to show said super tank with The BELL, only this time with hundred following behind the one in the front.**

"You were saying Bumi," Tenzin raised an eyebrow.

Bumi cracked a sheepish smile.

" **Now image hundreds of Plasma Tanks mounted with The BELL advancing across America!" Red Skull yelled. "Nothing shall stand in our way, not even the Avengers or the Convergence!"**

"Ah that's right, the typical supervillain ranting out his scheme to the superhero," Jason muttered.

"That only applies when there is a superhero within the area you know," Saitama pointed out. "Right now there isn't any."

"Excuse me, did I ask for your opinion," Jason Naught growled.

"No, of course not," Saitama replied. "I was just trying to correct you that's all."

Jason mumbled something that's probably foul and dirty and decided to focus on the show instead.

 **The Red Skull paused for a few seconds for dramatic flair.**

" **If they destroy one BELL, thousands more shall rain upon them," Red Skull spoke quietly. "If they cut off one head, two more shall take its place."**

"Okay so Hydra is what you call an organization, right?" Hercules wanted to make sure.

"Yes, we already went over this," Red-Hulk confirmed.

"Okay but I just wanted to know…" Hercules paused for a moment. "Do they have a Hydra, because it sounds like they do."

"Fortunately, they don't have an actual Hydra, even if that is literally their name," She-Hulk answered his question.

"Yeah, because that would be like really bad news for everyone," A-Bomb commented.

"Yes, yes it would," The Hulk spoke.

"Skaar Slash Hydra!" Skaar shouted.

 **He paused again. "Hail, Hydra."**

 **Then everyone in the crowd pumped their fists in the air.**

" **Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra Hail Hydra..." The crowd kept on ranting for a while, then they stopped after the eighth rant.**

" **Uhhh sir," Crossbones spoke up.**

" **Yes, what is it?" Red Skull raised an eyebrow.**

" **The radar is detecting an unknown vessel heading this way sir," Crossbones tapped on a button, which then showed a 3D holographic image of the Hydra base and the area around it within a 20-mile radius. Somewhere in the hologram displayed a red sphere which showed the position of the unknown object. Just like Crossbones said, it seemed to be heading their way. "And man is it moving quite fast.**

"That's probably the Convergence about to whoop their asses," Miko grinned.

#

"I could have sworn the Convergence Jet was much faster than that," Phineas thought.

"The whole speech thing probably happened before we got onto the ship in the first place," Zaxx guessed.

" **Don't bother with it, the energy fields will protect us and make us invisible to whatever is passing by," Red Skull brushed it off. "Even to other radar systems."**

" **Yeah, but that's the problem sir," Crossbones wasn't convinced. "Judging by the readings, the object seems to be slowing down."**

 **This got the Red Skull's attention.**

" **Use the cameras hidden within the forest," Red Skull ordered. "Get me an image of the unknown vessel."**

 **Crossbones fiddled around with the IPad in his hands for a moment before getting a 2D image of said unknown object.**

" **That…looks like the Convergence's new ship," Red Skull's eyes widened in shock. "It's the Convergence!"**

"Busted," Gwen smirked.

 **The screen changed to show the Convergence Jet hovering just outside of the energy dome.**

 **#**

" **Are you sure this is the spot?" Buford questioned him.**

" **I am positive for I am detecting an electromagnetic field originating from the area sir," AI Max replied.**

" **Okay, everyone who can fly out of the plane, I'm going to try something new," Zaxx ordered through the comm.**

" **Why?" Korra raised an eyebrow.**

" **Just trust me on this, okay," Zaxx replied. "Isabella, take control."**

" **Roger that," Holographic gloves formed around Isabella's hands as Zaxx left the left cockpit seat.**

 **#**

 **The back/main door open opened, and Rex (Boogie Pack), Korra (In Avatar Sate), Max Steel (Flight Mode), Ferb and Ben(Jetray) flew out from the back. They hovered in the skies next to the ship.**

 **All four quadruple laser mini guns fired upon the energy field, revealing that there was an invisible energy barrier like dome in front of them.**

 **#**

" **Told you," AI Max spoke. Buford rolled his eyes.**

" **Buford, prepare the Morto Cannon," Isabella smirked.**

"A Morto what now?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

" **Preparing Morto Cannon," Buford chuckled as he tapped away on the targeting system. "This is going to be awesome."**

 **#**

 **From the exterior of the war ship, the bottom front part of the hull opened up. Then a unique glowing cannon stuck out from underneath the ship and aimed at the energy field.**

 **The weapon powered up and then fired a green energy ball at the energy field. Upon impact, the energy exploded, covering a huge amount of the surface of the energy dome.**

Kevin whistled. "Nice."

 **Then something unusual happened.**

 **When the explosion cleared, a green like energy substance was left behind fusing with the energy barrier.**

Everyone was puzzled by this unusual anomaly.

"Hmmmm, that's odd," Azmuth rubbed his chin. "What task does the Morto Cannon perform?"

"You'll see," Phineas grinned.

" **Isabella, once inside, fly low and drop me," Zaxx was seen sitting on a motorcycle. Behind him was a flight of stairs that lead to the cargo bay.**

"Why do you have a motorcycle inside a plane?" Greg asked.

"Why wouldn't we," Korra replied.

" **Got it," Isabella replied. "Let's go people!"**

 **#**

 **Korra was seen propelling herself towards the energy shield with fire and air jet propulsion. Everyone followed prior and charged towards the green part of the energy dome.**

"They're gonna crash into the energy field!" Iron Fist shouted.

 **Then the unthinkable happened. Instead of smashing into the energy shield, everyone flew into it like it was nothing.**

Everyone was taken aback by this and stared in awe at the screen.

 **They were all then welcomed with bombardment of lasers and missiles.**

 **#**

" **Here comes the welcome committee," Isabella did a simple hand movement, similar to a pilot trying to dive the plane.**

 **#**

 **While the others were busy fighting off the ground troops and the air force, the Convergence Jet dived down and spun around in circles, avoiding the bombardment.**

 **As the Jet flew just above the tree tops, the bottom back part of the hull opened up and Zaxx was dropped out of the plane, riding a motorcycle. The Convergence Jet flew upwards straight after.**

"What's the whole point of that?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Dropping a motorcycle from a plane serves as a major tactic during battle," Zaxx smiled as he crossed his arms. "Trust me, it's really effective."

"Sure it is," Lin rolled her eyes.

" **Whoo!" Zaxx screamed as he landed on the ground with a bit of bouncing. He curved around vigorously, avoiding the lasers fired from the M1128. He then pressed a button on the targeting system, which fired energy balls from the double gun barrels of the motorcycle.**

 **The camera view travelled alongside with the energy balls towards M1128s which tried to take Zaxx out.**

 **Both M1128s were blown to smithereens.**

 **#**

" **Both sentry tanks have been destroyed," One of the two navigators reported.**

" **Good, looks like we're given the chance to test out this new bad boy," The commander of The BELL brushed it off. "Prepare The BELL!"**

 **#**

 **The quantum reactor inside The BELL began to spike as electricity surged around the edges of the bell like structure.**

 **While this happened, the super tank was being bombarded by Zaxx's attempted attacks.**

 **#**

" **Sir, The BELL is powering up," While the dust cleared away, AI Max displayed a live video of the super weapon, the symbols on the edge of The BELL began to glow.**

" **Is it now," Zaxx's face was full of curiosity. "Goodbye AI Max, for now."**

Mabel gasped, "Is he going to…"

"No, I don't think so by the looks of his facial expression," Dipper scratched his chin.

" **The Convergence Warrior is in the blast zone sir," Someone informed the commander.**

" **Fire!" The commander shouted.**

 **#**

 **Within an instant, The BELL was rung, unleashing an energy blast which disintegrated every single living thing at a molecular level.**

 **Zaxx lets go of the throttle and crossed his arms over his chest, bracing for impact.**

 **In slow-motion, the Gramakamorphe was caught in the blast, the motorcycle and his armour being blasted to smithereens. In the background, the trees were being ripped from the ground, and blasted into nothing but atoms.**

 **Zaxx's body was then covered by a flash of light.**

Many humans and some aliens gasped in horror as they watched one of their beloved heroes being blasted to smithereens.

"Oh my stars," Pearl covered her mouth with her right hand in a slow painful matter. Garnet, Amethyst and Greg were mouth agape.

 **The energy blast was seen from afar as it swept away 2 miles of land. The dome like field also escalated towards the others.**

"What in the world!" Miko yelled.

"No, it can't be, Zaxx can't die, not like this!" Rafael panicked.

#

The Convergence and their scout teams were not fazed at all. In fact, some of the aggressive ones were smirking evilly, including Zaxx.

#

That…is awesome," Unlike the others, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were awestruck by the beauty of the energy blast.

"Are you guys serious?!" Fishlegs panicked. "The sheer power of that weapon is just so…deranged!"

"I know right, just imagine if I get my hands on one of those babies," Dagur chuckled. "Though first I have to learn about this new modern tech thingy whatever that is, but I'm sure I'll figure something ou…"

Dagur was then met with a fist to the face.

" **Whoa!" Isabella yelped.**

 **#**

 **The Convergence Jet flew towards the right, narrowly avoiding the blast. Despite the efforts, parts of the ship were caught in the blast, the feather like parts of the left wing and two of the Quadruple Laser Mini Guns being melted away.**

 **#**

" **Too close, way too close!" Jetray flew at top speeds far from the energy blast.**

 **The energy blast ended, leaving behind nothing but dust and a massive sized crater. In the middle was the super tank which is perfectly intact.**

 **#**

 **After Korra blasted a helicopter out of the sky with fire, she turned and just stared down at the ground in horror, or so what the audience thought.**

 **#**

 **The camera view showed the barren ground again, this time up close. Then something unexpected happened. A hand popped into view (not poking out of the ground) and slammed into the ground. The hand had yellow crystal like scales.**

Everyone was now dead silent at this point.

"What, impossible," Red Skull couldn't believe his eyes.

 **Zaxx was seen picking himself up from the ground, his entire body now glowing yellow. He raised his fist to his face and tightened its grip as he turned his head to face The BELL on his left.**

 **Using a quantum powered weapon against a Quantum Shard Gramakamorphe, definitely not a good idea.**

Everyone's mouths slammed onto the floor.

"Holy…shit," Mako whispered.

While everyone was dumbfolded, The Convergence and their friends just laughed their heads off at the shocked facial expressions everyone had.

" **What the!" Everyone was dumbfolded to see someone who survived an energy blast a 1000 times more powerful than a Thermal Nuclear Warhead.**

 **#**

 **Zaxx bent down a bit then pushed himself from the ground, propelling him towards The BELL at speeds surpassing sound.**

 **He punched the energy field that surrounded the super weapon, creating a shockwave that broke apart the ground beneath him and blasting zero-point energy head on at the super tank.**

"That…is…awesome," Fred from Big Hero 6 grinned in wonder.

(Hey, I did say many other minor characters from other universes ;) )

"How can you even survive that?!" Hiro shouted.

"The BELL is powered by quantum energy," Zaxx pointed out. "For a Quantum Shard Gramakamorphe like me, zero-point energy is basically steroids for me, except without the side effects."

"Shut up," Hiro whispered.

"Taking steroids is very bad for you," Baymax commented.

Zaxx chuckled at this comment. "Whatever you say fluffy marshmallow robot."

 **Zaxx punched it again, and straight after threw his fists everywhere at the energy field consecutively. He paused for a moment as he reared back his right arm, then punched it again, this time with more force, pushing the tank back a few metres.**

 **#**

 **The men inside the super tank was seen stumbling a bit. They all recovered shortly after.**

" **Powering The BELL," Someone spoke as he tapped away on his holographic screen.**

" **No point, it'll just make him stronger!" The commander shouted. "Just fire the laser cannon."**

"Well what do you know, they learn," Zaxx raised an eyebrow.

 **Zaxx stopped his assault, only to find the super weapon completely intact.**

" **Stupid dragolex shield, I knew I should have – huh," Zaxx noticed something odd.**

"How power are those energy fields?!" Steel wondered.

"A dragolex tech energy field are one of the best and strongest defence barriers in reality," Zaxx informed them. "They can withstand a blast from the Anihilaarg, a device capable of destroying a universe."

"Shut, up," Max and Steel were dumbfolded.

 **The turret mounted on the tank spun around and aimed at Zaxx.**

 **It fired, the laser (not quantum powered laser) blasting Zaxx in the face, causing him to stumble backwards.**

" **Oh sure, sure, sure, shoot a guy with a tank," Zaxx wiped a bit of saliva from his mouth. "A guy who can destroy a mountainside with quantum energy surging through him, like that's going to help."**

 **Zaxx then charged at The BELL once again.**

 **#**

 **Woohoo, go Turbo, Cannon!" Steel changed the suit from Flight into Cannon Mode and dive bombed into a group of tanks, creating a shockwave which blasted the Hydra vehicles away from the two.**

" **Go Turbo, Strength!" Max Steel changed modes again, grabbed a partly damaged tank and threw it at another one, destroying the two.**

 **Another squadron of tanks rolled into battle from the hangar, some of them firing into the air, trying to take out one of the Convergence members.**

 **A few were destroyed in the attack.**

"Awww, how cute," Max commented. "Their forming a formation."

"I know, that's so adorable," Steel giggled.

 **One of the tanks fired at Max Steel, who they stepped out of the way just in time to avoid the tank shell.**

 **Another shell was fired; this time it was caught by Max which he threw back at said tank, blowing it to pieces.**

 **An apache helicopter flew above the remaining tanks towards Max Steel.**

" **A helicopter," Steel spoke. "So cute."**

Forge just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, for some reason.

 **The apache launched a missile at the two. Max effortlessly whacked the missile in the opposite direction and conveniently struck a specific part of building no. A.**

 **#**

 **The inside of the prison was shown, just seconds before the missile struck the place.**

Everyone gasped at this, remembering the little person inside one of those prison cells.

 **One side of the prison was badly damaged, the walls all knocked down and the energy fields no longer up.**

 **From out of the rubble stood up a little girl in a black ninja suit.**

Many relaxed a bit, while others still feared for her safety.

 **She stepped out from what was once her prison cell, all dazed and dizzy. She rubbed and shook her head, trying to regain her focus before heading off towards the end of the hallway, the entire building shaking from the battle happening outside.**

 **#**

 **The little girl entered one of the armoury of the facilities. Seems like the door was left open by the Hydra soldiers as they were in a hurry.**

"Oh such a poor child who is probably lost and confused in all of this violence and blood shed," Toriel whispered in shock.

 **She looked around for a while, the building still shaking a bit. She then settled her eyes on something which was just out of view as it looked like she was staring at the camera view.**

 **No, she was glaring at something. She was determined.**

"I don't think this 'child' is lost and confused at all," Undyne thought. "I think the child actually knows what he or she is doing."

"She must have been exposed to too much violence or something," Alphys guessed. "Something like that can really affect someone's mental health."

" **Crossbones, status report!" Red Skull demanded.**

 **Red Skull, Crossbones and a few of his personal guards where standing on the rooftop of the facility where they had retreated to, with plasma turrets near them shooting into the skies.**

 **Crossbones fired a RPG at Korra, which she blasted into smithereens with air and fire before it could make contact with her. He then grabbed his IPad out of his satchel.**

" **The Convergence and the Thunderous Three have broken through 47% of our defences," Crossbones informed him.**

" **Focus fire on the weak ones!" Red Skull ordered.**

"There are no weak ones," Buford growled

" **I prefer not to lose this Hydra facility," He muttered.**

 **Then the plasma turret behind the group blew up, the loud booming noise causing everyone to cover their faces, except for Red Skull.**

" **I just had to be one this da…!" Red Skull cursed.**

 **Just then, Ferb Fletcher landed just in front of the only entrance to the building in the same style as Saitama when he jumped from the moon, cutting off their escape route.**

"Man does he look epic or what?" Ginger spoke.

"Totally," Adyson replied.

 **The four bodyguards and Crossbones fired their machine guns at him, too little to no effect. Ferb just stretched out his left hand and armed the double barrelled laser machine guns.**

 **He fired it, this time in a continuous thick stun beam which paralysed the four bodyguards. Crossbones managed to perform a side somersault to the right, avoiding the blast before repeating fire again. Crossbones ran around Ferb while shooting at him, as Ferb just stood there, not a care in the world.**

 **Red Skull just observed the one-sided battle.**

"He's not even caring about that guy," Miko gasped in delight.

 **Crossbones grabbed a plasma grenade, pulled the pin and threw it at Ferb which blew up in his face.**

 **The assassin grabbed something out of his pouch and placed it on his right hand. He switched it on and it formed an energy gauntlet.**

Zaxx snickered. "Like that's going to stop Ferb."

 **The dust cleared and Ferb just swayed his right hand around his face to clear the dust, only to be punched in the face by Crossbones.**

 **Ferb regained focus rather quickly and grabbed the man's right arm before throwing him over his left shoulder and into the door.**

 **The left shoulder cannon shifted and aimed at the Red Skull and fired, blasting him in the stomach. Ferb spun around, only to see the Hydra leader still standing and perfectly fine.**

Ferb and Perry raised an eyebrow.

" **Huh," Ferb pointed both shoulder laser cannons at said man and this time fired a lethal round at him. Red Skull shielded himself behind his arms before being blasted by the lasers.**

 **An explosion happened, and when the dust cleared, Red Skull charged at Ferb.**

"Look out!" Gretchen and Vanessa shouted.

 **Ferb reacted in time and ducked as the Red Skull tried to side kick him in the head. Ferb evaded and deflected the punches and kicks the Nazi threw at him.**

 **Ferb caught the Red Skull's hands and are now pushing against each other. Within seconds, the Skull fired a Unibeam from his chest, blasting Ferb back a bit.**

 **#**

" **Sir," AI Max spoke.**

" **Yes," Ferb replied. AI Max then showed the schematics of Red Skull's Iron Mecha.**

 **When Ferb recognized the designs, his face scrunched in rage.**

 **#**

" **I'm not sure how you managed to steal my tech or Tony's, but for whatever reason it is, that's bad mojo," Ferb stood up and got into a Shaolin Kung Fu stance. "But that's no surprised since it's you after all."**

"Ohhhhhh, burned!" Amethyst giggled.

" **I have my sources," Red Skull fired a multitude of repulsors at Ferb, but he evaded the attack using side steps and flips.**

 **Ferb threw a side kick at his head, but missed. He spun around and threw a punch at his stomach, this time hitting him in the spot. He fired his laser guns, adding more power to the punch as the Red Skull was blown back a few metres.**

 **Ferb charged at the Skull while blasting him with everything he's got. The Red Skull backed up a bit as he had his arms crossed over his chest and face, shielded himself from the lasers.**

 **Ferb came to an abrupt stop, raised his fists in the air and slammed the rooftop, causing a part of the building in front of him to crumble.**

"Go Ferb," Holly muttered.

 **The Red Skull tripped over the edge, then flew.**

 **Ferb tackled the Red Skull head on, only to be thrown into the ground below him, causing a crater to appear.**

Everyone winced at this.

 **Luckily, Ferb managed to backroll and jump backwards, just avoiding Red Skull slamming his foot into the ground just like Genos with Saitama. This caused a massive shockwave which shattered the ground beneath him, literally.**

 **Ferb charged and threw a punch at the Skull. Their fists collided, causing another shockwave. After a couple of swings, they started throwing consecutive punches all over the place at each other.**

" **I need backup!" Ferb shouted through the comm.**

 **#**

" **You got it!" Steel replied. Max ran towards where Ferb and the Skull were dishing it out in strength. At the same time, they gently whacked a Hydra soldiers out of the way as he tried to stop them, which was a pretty stupid and dick move.**

"Wow, that guy's an idiot," Snotlout commented.

#

"Why aren't you switching into Speed Mode?" Jim McGrath noticed the flaw. "You would obviously get to him faster."

Max and Steel looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged in response.

 **#**

 **Red Skull noticed Max Steel heading his way. He grabbed Ferb's hand after another punch and started spinning him around in circles before releasing him into the air.**

 **Max Steel stopped in order to catch Ferb Fletcher in his hands, only to be blasted to the ground by a very powerful repulsor.**

"You know he can fly right," Baljeet pointed out.

"Oh right, heh, heh," Max smiled sheepishly.

 **Ferb caught himself as he hovered in the air. He then slammed his wrists together, forming a super cannon around his hands. (Similar to Genos)**

"That…looks…awesome," Miko stared in awe.

 **Then a gigantic blue laser beam was fired at Red Skull. The Skull returned fire with a Unibeam, both mega lasers colliding with each other.**

 **Huge bolts of energy flung everywhere, destroying a couple of vehicles around them in the blast.**

 **#**

 **Ferb grimaced a bit from the suppressed recoil of the laser beam.**

" **Power levels at 40%," AI Max informed him.**

" **ARRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Ferb roared.**

 **#**

 **Ferb distributes every ounce of energy he has left in his thorium cells, increasing the power of the laser.**

 **The mega beam over powered the Unibeam.**

" **NOOOOO!" Red Skull was then blasted back into the walls of the building.**

Many of the audience cheered for Ferb.

"Man that was intense!" Wasabi shouted.

"I liked it," Go Go Tomago commented.

 **Ferb landed with a thud on both feet, forming a crack in the ground beneath him. He stared at the massive hole that was formed by Red Skull. Surprisingly, the Nazi picked himself up, a bit banged up but perfectly fine.**

Everyone was no doubt baffled at how the Red Skull managed to survive that.

"No surprise since he stole the specs to my Mecha Suit," Ferb muttered.

 **They charged once more.**

 **#**

 **Zaxx was still rapidly punching The BELL with full lethal force, only for his zero-point blasts to blow up in his, literally. Every time he punched the energy barrier, the output of the energy being released just gets sent back into Zaxx's face.**

 **The super tank fired another round to his face, causing him to stumble backwards, irritating him ever more.**

 **Zaxx wiped the soot from his face and snarled at the tank.**

 **#**

 **Zaxx's facial expression was seen on the holographic monitors inside the super weapon.**

" **Some Convergence Warrior you are, heh, heh, heh," The Commander muttered.**

"Rude," Zaxx crossed his arms.

 **Zaxx glared at The BELL for a few more seconds, then looked down and now realized a new phase of attack. He smiled.**

" **Huh," The Commander raised an eyebrow in confusion.**

 **#**

 **Zaxx jabbed the ground just centimetres off from the energy barrier which was now visible due to the consecutive punching. He then lifted The BELL in his hands with great ease.**

 **He smiled, and chucked the super weapon into the sky. He then unleashed his trump card, similar to the way Goku performed the Kamehameha wave, firing a massive beam of zero-point energy into the air.**

"I don't really see how that's going to destroy The BELL," Clint stated. "I mean, a dragolex tech energy field can withstand everything you can throw at it, except for Phineas' sword and he's not there."

"Yeah, but the people inside the tank aren't strapped down to their seats though," Natasha pointed out.

"Of course, the inertia they would feel would probably knock them unconscious," Samuel spoke.

"Or kill them," Scott added.

 **After a few seconds of staring into the air, a shadow appeared right in front of Zaxx. It began to increase in size, consuming the man in darkness.**

 **Zaxx simply stepped backwards a few times just before the tank crashed into the ground. It was still intact, though the people inside, probably not the same situation.**

" **Why I didn't think this earlier I will never know," Zaxx spoke to himself, the a few lasers blasted him in the head, shoulder and hips, not really affecting him that much as he scales were still powered by zero-point energy.**

 **He then ran at high velocity off screen towards whoever was shooting at him.**

 **#**

" **Is it me or does these guys have really bad aim!" Jetray evaded the lasers being fired at him. He then blasted the tail of the helicopter, causing it to spin out of control towards the ground.**

" **I know right; I mean these guys are like Stormtroopers!" Korra blasted pressurized air at a couple of guys with jet packs, knocking them off balance and plummeting them towards the ground.**

The kids inside the crowd giggled at this.

"How in the hell can those two communicate with each other," Ratchet wondered.

"That we may never know," Ultra Magnus spoke.

"Oh please, they're obviously speaking through a commlink or something," Wheeljack guessed.

" **Wait, since when do you watch Star Wa – Whoa!" Jetray narrowly dodged a missile fired at him. A Hydra fighter jet flies by him, upgraded with dragolex technology. It circles around the battle field and heads towards Ben again.**

"Since when did you watch Star Wars?" Rex wondered.

"About a year ago," Korra replied. "I watched the series on my own holographic screen so that's why you haven't noticed yet."

"That would explain a few things," Ben commented.

" **Oh please, Jetray grinned as he waited for the fighter jet to come just a bit closer. The jet fired a missile, but was blasted out of the sky by something else, along with the jet plane. Luckily, the person who flew the jet managed to bail just in time.**

" **Huh," Jetray spun around to see where those lasers came from.**

" **Hey guys, mind if I join the party," Baljeet spoke through the comm.**

 **#**

 **Rex sliced a helicopter in half with the Big Fat Sword, causing it to explode. He was hovering in the air with the Sky Slyder.**

" **Baljeet?" Rex was surprised by the unexpected call. "Wait, what do you mean joining the…"**

" **On your left."**

 **Rex looked to his left to find a flying robot, similar to the one Berto controls except with more spikes and that it was glowing blue instead of green.**

 **It fired plasma balls in every direction, taking down the rest of the air force.**

"Hey wait a minute," Berto noticed something familiar. "That's my design! Did you seriously just copy C.Y.T.R.O!"

Baljeet just shrugged in response.

" **Whoa nice robot you got there," Rex commented. "Since when did you build it?"**

" **You have no idea how much spare time I get," Baljeet replied though the comm. The mech hovered in front of Rex.**

" **Meet DANIEL, the multi tactical mech bot," Baljeet introduced the robot.**

"Daniel?" Roswell raised an eyebrow. "Now why would someone out of all the names available name a robot Daniel?"

"Ummm maybe because I wanted to," Baljeet disliked his attitude.

" **Now come on, let's help the others!" DANIEL dived down in order to aid the others.**

" **Oh right," Rex followed right after him.**

 **#**

 **Korra dived towards the ground, both fists first. She crashed into the ground, creating a massive shockwave that travelled through the ground, causing everyone to fall on their backs. Any vehicle still operational just got blown back a few meters.**

 **She got up, and created a rock wall to protect herself from the lasers. She then punched the wall, blasting the rocks at the enemy and knocking them down with brute force.**

 **She propelled herself into the air using air propulsion, and then slammed her right foot into the ground, creating a mini earthquake which blasted everyone back, knocking them unconscious.**

"Man she's good," Go Go Tomago nodded her head.

 **Red Skull stumbled back a bit. Ferb charged at him and tried to lay a punch on him, but every swing he threw, the Red Skull managed to miraculously deflect every punch Ferb threw at him.**

"Huh, I guess the Red Skull is more skilled in combat then I thought," Ferb rubbed his chin.

 **The Skull then kicked him back a few metres, only to be met with another fist to the face by Max Steel in Strength Mode.**

" **Man I can see why this guy is the worst," Steel commented as Max engaged in a fist fight with the Red Skull.**

" **Well I'll say," Max caught both of Red Skulls hands and started to push on each other. The Nazi ended the moment quickly by firing a Unibeam in Max's chest.**

 **The Skull rested for a bit, huge mistake. A shadow appeared and it seemed to have consumed the Red Skull in darkness.**

 **He looked up, only to find a boulder sized spinning ball free falling towards him. It crashed right on top of him.**

"Ohhhh right on target," Ben smirked.

 **Dust sprung up in the air, and Cannonbolt was blasted back by a laser beam.**

 **The Skull got up, his suit now taking damage. He coughed a bit, but he didn't have the time to recover as a laser blasted the ground in from of them, creating an explosion which forced the Skull to the ground once more.**

"Standing down might be an option for you right now?" Clint mocked.

"Never in my lifetime will I fall to you so called heroes," The Red Skull snarled.

 **He picked himself up, and realized that he was now surrounded.**

" **Surrender Red Skull, there's nowhere for you to go!" Isabella spoke through the speaker.**

" **You underestimate me," Johann coughed a bit. "There is always a way for me to escape situations like this."**

" **Such as?" Max questioned him.**

 **Just then, a couple of smoke grenades were thrown over the building and landed on where the Convergence stood. Smoke rose in the air, covering everyone's view of sight.**

 **Then it was all blown away by Korra. Everyone looked to see the Skull was no longer.**

 **#**

" **Took you long enough," The Red Skull growled.**

" **Hey, that Ferb guy is tougher than you think you know," Crossbones retorted.**

"Oh he is," Phineas grinned.

 **The two of them along with two others were now on the other side of the Hydra base, running for their lives.**

"Who would have thought, the Red Skull, running for his life," White Tiger was surprised by this.

"It is what's known as a tactical retreat," The Red Skull corrected her.

 **As they ran across the runway, a knife flew by and struck one of the men in the head. He fell to the ground, dead.**

"Where did that come from?" Bulkhead wondered.

 **They all turned around to find the small ninja girl charging towards them.**

 **The extra Hydra soldier fired a couple of lasers at her with a laser pistol, but surprisingly she managed to evade the lasers, somehow.**

"Enhanced speed and agility," Natasha noted down the skills and abilities of the unknown being.

 **She reached for the massive sword compared to her body that was strapped to her back, and swung it at the man, cutting his hands off.**

 **The man screamed in agony, only to be silenced as the girl decapitated him. Yes, that's right, a small child decapitated someone.**

Many was taken aback by this…only a little.

 **She ran and swung her sword at Crossbones a few times, each one's a miss. After an overhead strike, Crossbones punched the girl in the stomach, making her slide back as her right hand scrapped along the ground, causing it to scratch pretty badly.**

Dipper, Mabel and Soos winced at this.

#

'Wait, is that…no, that couldn't be," Steven leaned closed to get a better look at it.

 **The small and rather impressive girl glared deeply at the two remaining men. Then they all looked to the left to see the Convergence and the Thunderous Three (Excluding Phineas and Perry and including Baljeet…sorta) flying towards them.**

 **The girl ran for the hills and into the wilderness while the Red Skull grabbed Crossbones by the left arm and flew into the air.**

 **#**

" **I got him in my sights!" Buford aimed the targeting system at the two survivors.**

 **#**

 **The Skull looked back for a millisecond before launching missiles at the Convergence Jet.**

 **#**

" **Huh, ARGH!" Buford screamed as he covered his face in fear.**

"Did you just scream like a girl?" Baljeet noticed the high pitch scream.

"No!" Buford denied.

"Actually it kinda sounds like it if you were to think about it," Hiccup thought about it.

"Shut up," Buford muttered.

 **#**

 **The missiles exploded on impact, damaging the Convergence Jet, badly.**

 **The spaceship hovered to a stop as the Red Skull went supersonic.**

 **#**

" **They just went supersonic," Isabella informed the others.**

" **And it seems that I cannot detect the Red Skull's energy signature," AI Max added.**

" **Forget about him," Zaxx replied.**

 **#**

" **Focus on the job at hand," Zaxx ordered as everyone turned to stare at the horrendously damaged building.**

 **#**

 **The Red Skull was seen flying past the camera view, carrying Crossbones by the left arm.**

" **Great, the weapon's destroyed," Crossbones cursed. "What now boss."**

" **Do not fret my loyal second in command," Red Skull spoke. "I have tons of Hydra bases around the globe."**

"Tons," Nick Fury was wide eyed.

" **Each one developing the new weapon we now possess," Red Skull informed him. "Someday, we shall triumph with The BELL!"**

"You've got to be kidding me," Clint was dumbfolded.

"No, no he's not," Paradox confirmed.

The Red Skull grinned with pleasure for obvious reasons.

" **This isn't over," Red Skull flew towards the horizon, a sunset in the distance.**

Tatsumaki scoffed. "I doubt they would win even a single battle."

 **The screen changed to show a Quinjet parked in the centre of the Hydra base. It was still sunset.**

 **#**

" **So to sum everything up, you discovered a Hydra base in the Artic, found out about the super weapon they were developing, discovered this base near your home and basically ransacked the place," Adyson summed everything up.**

" **Yeeeaaaahhhhhh, that's pretty much it," Zaxx nodded.**

"I always wonder; why do you act like a child during your free time?" Atomic Samurai asked.

"I do it just to feel young again," Zaxx replied. "Also, hanging out and living with a team that's made up of mostly 18 to 24 year-old humans for three years can change my personality…a lot."

"Huh, I see," Watchdog Man still kept a poker face.

"But when things get rough," Zaxx no longer had a childish face, but instead a serious one, and a rather terrifying one at that. "I get serious."

"Eh, I'm starting to like your style," Gobber commented.

" **And the Red Skull?" Gretchen asked.**

" **Gone, along with his lackey, Crossbones," Rex replied.**

"A lackey?!" Crossbones snarled. "Now that's just rude!"

"Well no one cares since you're a supervillain sooooo yeah," Sydney mocked.

"Ohhhh burned!" Butch sniggered.

" **Anyways, feel free to scavenge the place if you want," Korra offered as she threw a giant metal sheet far away from her. "There's nothing around this dump if you were to think about it."**

" **Except for The BELL," Ben mentioned**

" **Yeah, whatever," Korra mumbled.**

" **So let me get this straight," Gretchen joined the conversation. "You contacted S.H.I.E.L.D in order to send us down here just for nothing?"**

Fury's face scrunched in anger, only to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

#

"Wow, those guys really have guts after pulling off something like that," Luke Cage commented.

"Well what do you expect, they're the Convergence," Spider Man pointed out.

" **Nope, just to see you guys," Isabella walked into the group with a grin on her face.**

 **Adyson snorted. "Of course you guys would pull off something like that,"**

 **Adyson and Isabella embraced each other in a hug.**

" **So, The BELL?" Isabella lets go of Adyson.**

" **We're going to deliver it to S.H.I.E.L.D and see what they can do with it," Adyson replied.**

" **Really?" Ben raised an eyebrow. He was only a few feet away from the group.**

" **Nah just kidding!" Adyson chuckled a bit. "We're going to hand it over to the Plumbers so they can dump it in the Null Void with the rest of the Dragolex junk."**

" **Oh, can we blow it up first?!" Steel pleaded.**

All the super agents and commanders of organizations that protect Earth from danger turned and stared at the parasitic organism.

"What?" Steel shrugged his shoulders.

" **I don't why not," Holly grinned. "I'll get the explosives."**

" **Did I hear explosives," Buford chuckled evilly.**

" **Forget the explosives, let's just use our powers," Max suggested.**

Forge, Molly and Jim groaned in annoyance.

" **Ohh, even better," Steel rubbed his fins together.**

" **Zaxx?" Adyson stared at him.**

" **Okay, whatever you say," Zaxx rolled his eyes and chuckled.**

 **#**

 **Ginger was staring off into the wilderness, probably thinking deep about something.**

" **Hey," Baljeet spoke through Daniel. The mech trotted towards her and it sat down next to her.**

" **Who are you?" Ginger wondered.**

" **It is I, Baljeet," Daniel spoke.**

" **Really?" Ginger was taken aback by this a bit. "So is it like some sort of mech suit?"**

" **Nope, it is just a controllable robot that shoots lasers and fires missiles and energy balls," Baljeet boasted. "I'm still at the Convergence Mansion though, I'm just speaking through the commlink."**

" **Oh," Ginger smiled with glee. "Did you get Phineas and Ferb to build it for you."**

" **Nope, I built it myself," Baljeet replied.**

" **How?!" Ginger really wanted to know.**

" **You would tend to learn a thing or two from two of the smartest guys in the galaxy after three years of living with them," Baljeet pointed out.**

"Your interaction with each other is really great," Hiccup commented.

"Yes, just like me and master," Genos compared the two groups of relationships. "Except with more people."

"Ummmmm thanks…I guess," Isabella cracked a forced smile.

" **Yeah I guess," Ginger muttered.**

" **Wanna got out sometime, just you and me," Baljeet asked. "At the cinemas or something…when your free?"**

" **Sure," Ginger replied cheerfully. "This Saturday at 12:00."**

" **Yes!" Daniel pumped his fists in the air.**

Everyone chuckled at this, much to Baljeet's embarresment.

 **Ginger giggled at him. "We should probably get back to the group, before they do anything stu…"**

 **An explosion went off in the distance. Daniel and Ginger turned around to see everyone cheering and jumping around in excitement.**

 **(You couldn't see it from the camera view)**

Everyone who was serious just scoffed at their immaturity.

" **Too late for that," Baljeet commented. The robot got up and ran towards the group.**

" **Wait up!" Ginger giggled as she followed after him.**

 **The camera view zoomed out to show most of the Convergence, the Thunderous Three and the Fireside Ninjas surrounding the massive fire that consumed The BELL.**

"Wait a minute, what about the people inside The BELL?!" Doug Maheswaran shouted.

"No one could have survived that fall," Zaxx pointed out. "But if they did, we would have probably got them out and tied them up."

 **The camera view zoomed out again, this time taking an extreme long shot.**

 **#**

 **It zoomed out again, now the camera view displaying a couple of trees up close, the Hydra base now seeming to be very far away and a familiar someone standing on the right.**

 **The small girl was seen staring at the dim light the guardian titans have created.**

"Ah yes, the mysterious person, wouldn't want to forget about him," Jefferson commented.

"Or her," Kat mentioned the possibility.

 **She then expected her right hand, blisters scattered across her palm. The ninja curled her hand in a fist, trying to ignore the stinging pain.**

 **The camera view changed angles to show her back once more. It shifted to show a very peculiar symbol on the Scabbard.**

 **Then everything went black.**

"Why does that symbol seem so familiar," Zaxx rubbed his chin.

"Wait, is that my mom's sword," Someone spoke.

Everyone spun and stared at the 13-year-old boy.

"Wait, that's your mom's sword?" Hiccup wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, I recognize the symbol, colour and everything," Steven replied.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted. "Why is Rose's sword with that small human?!"

"How should I know; it's not like I can see into the future or anything!" Steven responded.

"But I can," Garnet spoke up as she placed her hands on her forehead. Her face scrunched as she tried so hard to look into the future, but for some reason she couldn't

"I can't see," Garnet winced.

"That's because I had to take away your powers in order to retain spoilers," Sam spoke up. "Anyways, let's forget about that and focus on the trailer of the next two episodes."

"Trailer?" Attea raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah a trailer," Sam nodded. "It basically gives you an insight of a movie or an episode that's about to come out soon."

"Yeah I know that but why a trailer?!" Attea clarified.

"Well I'm guessing you guys are really hungry and that you're really busting to go to the toilet since your too into watching the future of those guys at the front am I correct," Sam smirked. "Anyways, after the trailer we'll have a huge break, eat whatever you want at the Buffet and talk and stuff."

Why Sam was explaining all this, Connie was curious as to who that person in the ninja suit was.

Sam played the trailer.

 _ **IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**_

 _ **Just to tell everyone, if you're thinking that some of the characters of the Convergence like Perry or Baljeet or any other characters of the show are only included as minor characters, your wrong. It's just really hard to include all the characters from 10 major cartoon shows, 5 minor cartoon shows, one anime show and a RPG game. This explains why some of the characters from my first fanfic story are depicted as minor characters (which they're not).**_


	20. Trailer and Break 1

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**_

 _ **Man is my chapters long. Also, from my perspective view, this show is an anime show, though that's my opinion. What's yours?**_

 _ **Trailer and Break 1**_

 **The screen displayed nothing, just empty darkness, with a bit of smoke to make it look dramatic.**

 **Very quiet and suspenseful music could be heard in the background.**

" **War affects all," Ferb's voice narrated the trailer.**

"Huh, I never thought you liked narrating things," Ben thought.

"I didn't," Ferb replied.

#

"Oh like no knows that before!" Argit sarcastically spoke. He was whacked in the head by Sam.

 **The quote disappeared.**

 **#**

 **An image of Armageddon's flagship popped up, firing upon a small town on the edge of land.**

'Wait, is that…' Mayor Dewey eyes shot wide. 'No, it can't be!'

" **For some, it's not as dramatic."**

 **A couple of teleportation beams were shot into the ground. A squad of Armageddon's forces rushes into the town.**

 **Then Van Kleiss stepped out of the teleportation beam, walking in a dramatic fashion, with Dr Amino right behind him, riding a gigantic crossbreed of Beverly Holiday's EVO form and a Scorthius (Scorpion EVO).**

 **#**

" **While others find it traumatizing."**

 **A man was seen driving a car in the left seat, with a woman sitting in the right front seat. Both of their faces was covered in fear as the man spun the wheel to the left. In the windshield, if you were to focus enough, you could see a reflection of a purple glowing ball of light.**

"Hey, that's us on the screen!" Doug pointed out.

 **The car was shown from the back, the vehicle driving off road and into a tree as it narrowly avoided an energy ball which exploded on impact just in front of the car.**

"Mom, Dad!" Connie shouted.

#

"Not what I was expecting," Doug muttered.

"Don't worry Connie, I'm right here," Priyanka assured her daughter that she was perfectly fine…for now.

" **For many, it doesn't affect them as deeply."**

 **A tall woman with red skin and a huge afro had massive gauntlets on both hands, the left one about to collide with another man's right cybernetic fist.**

"Whoa Garnet, was that you fighting Armageddon?!" Amethyst noticed the other guy in a brawl against Garnet.

"Seems like it," Garnet remained stoic.

#

Armageddon noticed the unknown fusion as well.

"Why would a high class Sapphire be fused with a low class Ruby soldier," Armageddon had an odd look on his face.

(He knows this because of the scans his helmet gave him)

#

"Wait, Garnet's fighting Armageddon?!" Steven was in shock. "That so awesome, I bet Garnet would kick his butt!"

"Hmmmm, something seems familiar about that person," Zaxx rubbed his chin (Or helmet).

 **A gigantic whip flailed around by Black Knight had someone in its grasp and she slammed her into a van.**

"My Van!" Greg shouted.

 **A slim pale woman spun her spear around and jabbed it at someone. The man caught the spear, broke it with his hand and back handed her in the face.**

" **For the rest, it can cost them dearly."**

The selected few of the Underground bowed their heads in fear, not wanting to be reminded of the past events before being sealed in Mt Ebott.

#

Pearl was surprised by this. 'How can a human do that?'

She recognizes who the villain was from a previous episode.

 **The gem stumbles backwards a bit. Then the unfortunate happens…**

 **#**

 **The screen becomes black as a white slash appeared.**

 **#**

 **The Pearl was sliced in half through the stomach by a giant terrifying four arms creature in the background. It looked like it was made entirely of metal.**

"Mega Elementor," Max growled.

"Looking so surprised," Mega (Air) Elementor spoke.

"No, not at all," Steel replied in a dangerously low tone.

#

Steven gasped in shock and fear. "PEARL!"

#

The Gems babbled, dumbfolded.

" **Your life will never be the same."**

 **A ruby could be seen lying on the concrete road.**

"Ruby!" Garnet (Sapphire) quietly shouted.

 **Someone else was lying on the ground. She wore a mainly blue dress, has pale blue, wavy hair and blue skin. She was in shambles as she reached out for the Ruby with her left hand, while other parts of her body was disintegrating.**

"Sapphire!" Garnet (Ruby) screamed. Garnet then clenched her stomach in pain.

#

"Oh no, Ruby and Sapphire are unfused!" Steven gasped. "And Ruby's poofed!"

"And it seems Sapphire's about to be next!" Connie pointed out.

 **Another man was towering over her, with a laser pistol in his left hand as that tyrant was missing his right arm.**

 **He aimed the pistol at her.**

 **Then everything went black.**

" **How far would you go…"**

 **#**

 **An Indian-American girl was in tears as she leaned against the door that separated her room from the rest of her house.**

"Oh no Connie," Priyanka whispered in shock.

 **Everything became black again.**

" **To take everything back..."**

 **#**

 **The same girl was sprinting frantically along the road, possibly away from something that is dangerous, or someone. She had something in her arms.**

Tenzin noticed the similarities compared to the other sword he saw earlier.

"Wait, is that…" Tenzin muttered.

 **Everything turned into darkness.**

" **That was stolen from you."**

 **#**

 **As loud, booming, dramatic background music began to play, the screen now showed laser machine gun turrets spewing tons of lasers into the air at something. Many people within the area ran around in fear, their heads ducked down.**

 **The Convergence Jet was seen flying above the laser turrets at high velocity, the lasers fired at the spaceship missing horribly.**

"Terrible aim, really terrible aim," Buford muttered.

 **A train was shown travelling along the train tracks at full speeds.**

 **#**

 **Zaxx was in a middle of a brawl with Max Steel's arch nemesis.**

 **#**

 **The same ninja from the previous episode was seen with a bow and arrow in hand. She aimed the arrow at something off screen.**

Connie tilted her head to the right in curiosity.

 **Amethyst cracked her whip at a large Android.**

"Hey isn't that the robot guy who worked for that other guy who had a grudge with that blue and white guy, who was he again are Noot?" Amethyst guessed.

"It's Naught, Jason Naught you idiot!" Jason corrected her pronunciation.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so uptight about it," Amethyst joked.

 **The little ninja scampered as a giant mutant crossbreed of a wolf, rhino, goat and a Vulpimancer chased down after her. The mutant attempted to tackle her.**

"Worst way to die," Jonathan 'Johnny' Storm commented.

#

Connie froze at seeing the ninja about to be tackled down by the massive beasts of Helheim. (Exaggerating)

 **A humungous space warship was lifting an entire mound of a special type of metal.**

"Woooaaaahhhh," Mike was awestruck.

 **Everything went black again.**

 **Then the title of the next two episodes popped up, along with other information of the incoming episodes.**

" **Rebellion, a double episode on the 28** **th** **of March, only on Cartoon Network/Disney XD."**

 **(Which ever one you prefer)**

 **The video ended.**

Everyone and everything was completely silent after viewing the trailer.

"Well that was certainly dramatic," Donatello broke the silence.

Perry responded with a chatter between his teeth. The Lion growled. (Not sure if I mentioned the Pink Lion was already here already but who cares)

"I wonder who that ninja was," Leonardo wondered.

"Yeah, that would be totally awesome if we were to…" Michelangelo shouted.

"It's me," Someone spoke.

Everyone turned towards the one who spoke.

"That ninja…was me," Connie repeated.

Silence filled the room once more until…

"WHAT!" Dr Priyanka yelled. "Connie, there is no way that you would be dressed up as that psycho and chopping people's heads off!"

"No just hear me out," Connie reasoned with her mom. "When we saw me running down the road, what did I have in my hands?"

"A sword!" Priyanka shouted back. "And if there's one thing that I know is that parents shouldn't let kids play with…"

"And the sword the ninja has, do they look similar?" Connie compared the two.

"…Yes," Priyanka relaxed a bit.

"But why would you be thousands of miles away from home and in constant danger as shown in the show?" Doug questioned the young lady.

"I…I'm not sure," Connie replied quietly.

"Okay everyone, why don't you guys finish your conversation during lunch?" Sam suggested. "Or dinner…or breakfast for those who I've teleported from different time zones or planets."

"Yes, I think we should," Pearl looked angry…really angry.

Steven was now full of dread.

#

Everyone was now inside the Buffet Hall, sitting under the entire universe, literally.

#

"Exactly why is Connie in possession of Rose's sword?" Pearl demanded an answer.

"How should I know, that hasn't even happened yet," Steven replied calmly.

"Pearl, I think you should calm down a bit," Amethyst advised.

"I am completely calm!" Pearl yelled at the shorter gem.

"No you're not," Garnet spoke smoothly. "You're thinking too much, you should relax."

"But Rose's sword!" Pearl pointed out.

"Is in good hands," Garnet turned to Steven and smiled. "Isn't that right Steven?"

Steven still had traces of fear on his face, but forced a smile anyways and nodded his head. He went back to eating his BLT sandwich.

#

"Connie, I don't know why your hundreds of miles away from home or carrying a gigantic sword, but if there's one thing I know is that you shouldn't even be playing with a sword!" Priyanka scolded at Connie.

"But mum, the trailer stated that…" Connie tried to reason with her mom.

"No young lady, you're grounded, you hear me, grounded," Doug spoke sternly.

"And once were going back to the cinemas, you are not to be sitting with that friend of yours, you'll be sitting with us!" Priyanka punished her. "You understand me young lady?"

"Wha…I…" Connie sighed in defeat. "Yes mum."

"Good," Priyanka ended the conversation there. They all went back to their meals, none of them in a joyous mood.

#

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, this is the best pepperoni pizza I've ever eaten in my life!" Michelangelo gorged down on the slices of pepperoni pizzas he stole from the food stations (no legit, he stole the entire pizza so that no one else could have it! Selfish much)

"I'm surprised you haven't puked yet," Casey Jones commented. "That's the fourth round of pizzas."

"I know right, that's a new record!" Michelangelo boasted.

"You call that a record," A bulky viking sat next to Raphael, who gak in disgust after glimpsing at the massive hill of foods of all kinds. "I bet I could chow down about three times the amount of what you can eat."

"Hey, my names April, may I know your name?" April requested.

"The names Gobber, Gobber the Belch," Gobber introduced himself as he chewed on a chicken leg.

"Huh, no kidding," Raphael looked like he was going to puke.

"Hmmmmm, are you a viking?" Donatello asked. "Because you kinda resemble a viking."

"Yep, 100% pure vikingness," Gobber took another huge bite from the chicken leg, surprisingly stripping the leg in two bites.

"Whooooaaaaa, a real viking!" Michelangelo was awestruck. "Nice moustache by the way."

"Thanks for noticing," Gobber tugged (don't know the right word for it) on one side of his moustache gently.

"I wonder what you do for a living?" Leonardo wondered.

"Well I tend to perform a variety of things around Berk, but occasionally, I clean dragon teeth," Gobber replied.

"Wait, dragon teeth?" April looked confused for a moment.

"Oh yeah, mostly those kind of dragons," Gobber pointed at Toothless, Stormfly, Barf & Belch, Meatlug and Hookfang chowing down on a gigantic pile of fish.

"How did we not notice that, I wonder," Master Splinter spoke.

"Sooo you're a dentist…for dragons," Donatello clarified.

"Exactly," Gobber grinned in pride.

"Sweet," Michelangelo's eyes shined brightly at the viking.

"Did you rip out any teeth yet?" Raphael smirked wickedly.

"Oh certainly, I keep a whole bunch of them at my household as collectable items," Gobber responded cheerfully. "In fact, I even made one into my own personal dagger."

(This is headcanon)

Gobber reached for said dagger behind him and pulled it out.

"Behold, my Monstrous Nightmare Dagger," Gobber displayed the dagger to the ninja turtles. "Pulled the tooth out from a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Monstrous Nightmare, what kind of dragon is that?" Leonardo asked.

"That one over there," Gobber pointed at Hookfang. "They are one of the most aggressive species of dragons within the dragon world."

"Wicked!" Casey stared in marvel at the dagger. "I bet the dragon was going crazy when you pulled that tooth out!"

"Oh he did…" Gobber spoke dramatically just like before. "…in fact, he almost destroyed the entire village just because of a tooth ache."

"Oh man that must have been awesome!" Raphael was starting to like this viking world Gobber lived in.

"And quite catastrophic," Splinter sipped his tea again.

"Oh and that to," Raphael smiled sheepishly after the mistake he made.

"I'm surprised that no one is concerned about the fact that our secret identity has been blown," Splinter pointed out.

The ninja turtles and their friends all froze into ice.

#

"Why do we have to sit in a separated room on the upper level of the Buffet, away from everyone else?" Ford asked as he chewed on his rare cooked steak. "And more importantly, why do we have to sit next to him?!"

"Hey, I heard that you know!" Bill Cipher yelled back.

"To avoid spoilers of course," Sam replied.

"I actually prefer to be here," Yellow Diamond admitted. "For I am disgusted by the amount of organic life in one area."

"If you have a problem with the organic life within the Buffet, including me, then I can just simply teleport you back to Homeworld with no memory of this at all so that you wouldn't find out about your future as well. Would you like that?" Sam offered.

Yellow Diamond frowned in anger for a second before turning to face the crowd while muttering foul language. White Diamond and Blue Diamond were not pleased with the reality warping man but were powerless to do anything about it as their body sizes were reduced to that of a human.

"Ooohhh, burned!" Bill laughed.

"Sorry to ask, but do you want to see your brother again?" Sam asked.

Stanford remained silent for a while.

"After everything he has done so far, of course not!" Ford shouted.

"How predictable," Bill mumbled.

"Really," Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I don't know I mean it's just…probably isn't the best time right now," Ford looked away in arrogance.

"You know, I'm glad that I haven't reunited with my husband and son yet," Valka confessed after taking a sip of orange juice. "It just doesn't feel right."

"But…" Valka spun around in her chair and beamed down to see the Dragon Riders, Stoick, Gobber and other residents of Berk hanging out with the dragons. "Seeing them and the people of Berk living with dragons in harmony is just wonderful."

"It sure is," Sam smiled in wonder as he observed the people from many dimensions all in one room, interacting with each other in peace, unless a villain wants to start a fight.

"Lame," Bill rolled his eyes.

"Hey, shut it," Sam warned.

"Unfortunately not everything is perfect," A girl fiddled around with her knife. "Life is a game and the only way to win is to die."

The girl is a spirit, a demon to be more precise.

Everyone in the room was completely silent for a long while.

"Man, I like this kid," Bill floated around the seemly twelve-year-old girl. "What's your name kiddo?"

"My name's Chara, what's your?" Chara asked in a bored fashion.

"The name's Bill, Bill Cipher, it's nice to meet a human who also thinks death as a game," Bill extended his right hand out, offering a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too Bill Cipher," Chara accepted the handshake.

"Ugh, how could she even…" Ford stared at the two in disgust.

"Okay, I'm going to check on something for a while!" Sam broke the silence.

"Go where?" White Diamond questioned him.

"Nothing important, just checking on the people in the Buffet hall," Sam replied casually. "And while I'm gone, please don't kill each other."

Sam glared at Chara as he was mostly implying to her for obvious reasons. Chara simply returned the favour with her memorable creepy grin.

Sam's glare turned into a plain old stare. "You know what, screw it."

Sam teleported himself out of thin air, then warped back in the room with Renet Tilley from Teenage Mutants Ninja Turtles 2012 besides him.

"Can you keep an eye on these guys," Sam asked.

"No problem," Renet agreed to the requested.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone about these guys," Sam noted. "Otherwise there would be major spoilers up ahead."

"Got it," Renet saluted for some reason.

Sam teleported out of the room again.

"You know I have to say, the food here is amazing," Valka commented. "Way better then what I cook."

"I know, this steak is marvellous, rare cooked, just how I like it," Ford ate a piece again.

(That's just a guess)

"Disgusting," Blue Diamond mumbled in a bored way.

#

From the main court point of view, the room where the Diamond leaders, Valka, Stanford and Chara hung around in could be seen on top, the window acting as a one-way mirror.

(You know which side it is)

"Sensei, what is that that you are eating?" Genos asked.

"Oh, this is a Quinchinix," Saitama responded as he chewed on a cooked alien creature which resembled an octopus, except with more legs. "It's an alien cuisine. The aliens say it's good for your muscles and strengthen your bones."

"Huh," Genos was perplexed by the new kind of meal Saitama was eating. "Maybe this is how Sensei gained his immense strength."

"Anyways, if you want, there's a whole bunch of them at that section over there," Saitama showed Genos the place to find said cuisine, which was on the other side of the Buffet Hall.

Through Genos' eyes, he zoomed in on the particular meal Saitama was trying. There was only one plate left.

'Only one plate left,' Genos stated. He also noticed a little green creature with warts on his face.

'And he's about to claim it has his own meal,' Genos frowned in determination.

'I must have that dish!' Genos calculated the fastest route to that food section out of all the tables in the way, including the pile of plates in the bench at one of the middle food sections in the Buffet Hall.

Genos' shoulders splat open to reveal rocket thrusters. He powered up and propelled himself forward, increasing his sprinting pace exponentially as he tried to get to the other side of the court.

"Huh, Genos!" Saitama called out to him but he was already too late.

#

Asriel and Frisk were having a nice conversation with each other as they walked back to their table, both their plates filled with many varieties of food.

"And so I was saying I…WATCH OUT!" Frisk noticed the speeding cyborg in time, dropped his plate on the ground in panic, grabbed Asriel by the shirt and dragged him back, causing him to drop his plate as well.

Genos was seen passing by really fast, a huge shockwave following by, blasting the tables next to Genos' chosen route to one side. Everyone within the area were not pleased, especially the human girl and the goat boy who were smothered in other people's meals and dishes.

(Don't mind if I make Frisk a girl for obvious reasons )

#

Genos grabbed the top plate from said bench in the middle food section in a swift motion. Spoons, forks, plates, bowls and massive amounts of grub were blown everywhere.

#

Genos' face scrunched as he tried his hardest to get to the other side of the food court.

#

Pakmar was strolling cheerfully towards the particular spot where they gave off his favourite meal. Then Genos appeared out of nowhere, along with a loud booming noise which indeed blew a couple of things over; okay many things over.

"That is mine," Genos spoke in a stoic voice, still not noticing the mess he made.

Pakmar stared at what Genos had his hand over, a Quinchinix.

"You don't need to scare Pakmar like that!" Pakmar got over his fear as he picked himself up. "I was merely going for the food next to the Quinchinix."

"Oh," Genos relaxed a bit as Pakmar trotted past him, mumbling foul language about the cyborg.

"Hey, excuse me," Genos turned to see Tony Stark, still with his armour on. He pointed at something. "You might want to run."

Genos spun around, only to be met with terrifying faces as he expected the line of mess he has formed in a mad attempt to collect his meal.

#

"Hey Genos, mind grabbing an omelette for me as well?!" Saitama asked.

#

Frisk and Asriel were staring at the demon cyborg with no facial expressions.

#

Phineas, Ferb, Zaxx, Ben, Rex, Korra, Max and Steel were not pleased with him. A few of them were drenched in either water or a type of soup.

#

Tatsumaki was mad, really mad as she was splashed on by corn soup.

#

"Oh, I apologize for the mess I made," Genos apologized. "I will re…"

Genos for the second time in a row was turned into modern art.

#

"Pathetic," Doom muttered as he witnessed the event.

Doctor Doom sat at his own table, similar to the one in his dining hall back at Castle Doom.

(Not sure what it looks like but I think you can imagine)

He even has his own robot butler.

"Anything else my lord?" The robot spoke.

"That is all," Doom replied quietly.

The robot walked off to serve other kings and queens like Odin, or Zeus (Marvel), Asgore, or Toriel etc. etc.

Doom stared intensely at a human girl who hung around with the Boss Monsters of the Underground.

"That kid…he seems…familiar," Doom mumbled to himself.

(Everyone had their memories erased and replaced with false ones just to contain spoilers, just to remind the readers. Though some people still experience a feeling like they've met some they haven't met before.)

#

"MY, MY, THIS GOURMET SPAGHETTI IS THE GREATEST I HAVE EVER TASTED AND CONSUMED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE YET!" Papyrus commented. "EVEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ADMITS THAT THIS SPAGHETTI IS EVEN BETTER THAN MINE!"

"I know right; I've never experienced this kind of flavour in my life!" Undyne gobbled down on the tons of different types of sushi.

"Probably because her cooking can lead to 'disastrous consequences," Sans whispered as he winked to Toriel.

"What did you say punk," Undyne glared down over Sans the Skeleton. Toriel tried to hide her smirk, but failed to do so.

"Nothing," Sans replied hastily. The small skeleton could've beaten Undyne to a pulp if given the chance, but he was too lazy to do it.

"Anything else sir," A robot butler asked as the machine served the Jasmine Tea to Asgore.

"That is all," Asgore replied.

The robot servant bowed politely and went off to serve other important men and women amongst the crowd.

"Uhhh, Undyne." Asgore took a sip from his tea.

"Yes your majesty?" Undyne stopped her devouring and stared at the King of the Underground.

"You're a monster, a fish monster to be precise," Asgore gave her a confused look.

"Yes, what about it?" Undyne raised an eyebrow.

"If you're a fish and you're eating something that has fish in it, though that's what I heard from the others…" Asgore tried to explain it slowly. "Doesn't that make you…a cannibal?"

Everyone at the table and people who were sitting at nearby tables or walking by spun around to stare at the fish warrior.

Undyne thought about it for a moment, her pupils pointing at every direction before finally laying her eyes on Alphys.

She then shrugged her shoulders. "Bigger fish eat smaller fish, right?"

Everyone was now thinking about it, then decided to set with it and continued on with what everyone was doing before.

Undyne went back to consuming the rest of the sushi.

Apart from the scene, Frisk and Asriel were having their own nice private conversation about something very important, then they noticed Monster Kid sitting all by himself at a square table, alone.

They turned to see a group of girls heading his way.

#

Monster Kid was accompanied by another robot butler. Due to the fact of having no arms, he had to rely on the machine to serve him food, and even feed him if necessary, which was happening right now as he was now chewing on a pizza.

(Since the pizza is flat, Monster Kid couldn't just face plant on the pizza and eat it)

He didn't enjoy it one bit.

"Well, well, I didn't know that dinosaurs need to have robot butlers to feed them like babies," A couple of girls laughed. "Seems like my history teacher has forgotten to teach us about that."

Monster Kid turned to his right to notice three girls wearing very brightly coloured clothing as if they were rich or something.

"What do you want?" Monster Kid asked quietly. The sound of his voice filled you with sympathy.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask something?" Pacifica grinned mockingly. "Is it that you have no arms at all or is it just too small to be used like a T-Rex?"

The girls snickered even more. Monster Kid looks confused.

(Bullying is not amusing!) :(

"What's a T-Rex?" Monster Kid raised an eyebrow.

The girls were now laughing.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Someone else joined the group.

Monster Kid, Pacifica and her friends spun around to see Frisk, Asriel and Undyne glaring at the couple of racist bullies in defiance.

"Well what do we have here," Pacifica raised an eyebrow as she smirked. "A human who's defected from her own kind, a goat boy who's also a disgusting cow and a walking fish freak."

"Walking fish fre…why you little!" Undyne was about to do something inhumane but Frisk and Asriel stopped her before she could do anything irrational.

This attracted everyone's attention.

"No don't!" Asriel forced her back. "You'll just make us look bad."

"What, too afraid to hit your superiors," Pacifica mocked.

"They might, but I ain't," Someone else joined the party.

Jeez, how many people does it take to break up a verbal conflict.

"Now scram to your mommy's and daddy's before I would do something that would probably put me in The Vault for life!" The huge red skinned half giant warned.

The girls were filled with horror and were frightened off to who knows where, probably ran off to their moms and dads.

Once the scene was no longer interesting, everyone seemed to have went back to their meals and conversations.

"Thank you," Frisk appreciated the help.

"Anytime," The Red half giant replied. "I may be the hard-core, unstoppable, badass Red Hulk but if there's one thing I do not tolerate it's bullying."

The Red Hulk began to flex his muscles.

Undyne was picking an interest to this guy. "Hey big guy, think you can suplex boulders?!"

"Suplex boulders, child's play!" Red Hulk boasted. "I can suplex entire houses if I ever wanted to, which I can't since it's illegal."

#

"Did you know that there was rumour that Phineas Flynn once took a sword to the chest and shook it off like it was nothing!" Miko brought up.

"What, naahh, that's just a myth!" Bulkhead denied the rumour. "Besides, he would've been dead if he took a sword to the chest."

It seems all of the Cybertronians in Team Prime are now the same size of humans thanks to Sam.

"It's more likely that Phineas got stabbed in the shoulder blade or something," Rafael theorised.

"Which is still awesome as to the fact that he shook it off like it was nothing!" Miko shouted.

"Well I wouldn't say he shook it off, he probably still felt a bit…" Jack was interrupted by someone else.

"Hello, mind if we sit here?" A very tall and skinny teenage girl asked, with her friends right behind her.

"Sorry, but we cannot allow you to..." Ultra Magnus denied her request.

"We do not mind at all," Optimus allowed just this once.

"Great," The teenage girl and her friends all sat down at the table just the opposite to them.

Everyone in Team Prime were taken aback by this.

"Optimus, as much as I respect your command, I don't think allowing a bunch of human teenage kids to sit with us is a very good idea," Arcee reasoned with him.

"They seemed to not know out true identities as due to our drastic size changes," Optimus Prime stated. "Besides, they may only think of us as normal human sized robots built with feelings."

"But…" Ratchet spoke up.

"Besides, we'll just have all our memories of this place erased once all of this is over," Optimus informed them.

"Whoa, really?!" Wheeljack was having a hard time processing this. "Because I'm like having the best time of my life right now!"

Bumblebee agreed with him with a few radio bursts. (Not sure what to call it, but I'll stick with this)

"Unfortunately it is true," Optimus didn't look fazed at all. "Our host told me himself."

"Oh," Bulkhead was no longer thrilled.

"Okay, we'll let them sit with us, just this once," Jack agreed.

"Ummmm, are you guys done whispering or are you guys just going to ignore us even more and not bother to introduce yourselves?" One of them raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh, umm, uhhhh, my name is Jack," Jack introduced himself awkwardly to them. "And these are my friends, Rafael and Miko."

"Hi," Jack greeted them with a smile.

"Hey there, how's it going?" Miko waved at them.

"Pretty good actually now that everyone he gets the chance to see what's it like inside of the Convergence Mansion," The same guy smirked.

"Uhhh, what about your umm robot friends?" Someone asked nervously.

"Ohhh well these guys are uh…" Rafael couldn't think of any random story to say.

"They're built by the weapons company Stark Industries!" Miko shouted.

"Why don't they have the Stark Industries logo on them?" A teenage boy tried to inspect Arcee's body, only to have his hand swatted away like a fly.

"Ow," He mumbled as he rubbed his hand due to the stinging pain.

"Because he did it in secret," Jack replied, now playing along with the fictional story. "Or that's what the robots told us, right?"

Jack signalled the Autobots to play along with the act.

"Uhhh yes, that's true," Bulkhead agreed.

"Definitely true," Wheeljack nodded his head a bit to abrupt.

"Yes, yes we did," Arcee spoke in a quick pace.

Bumblebee made a few radio bursts.

"That is definite," Ultra Magnus forced a fake smile.

"Yes, that's is correct," Ratchet grinned.

"Of course, that's…what we…definitely stated…before," Smokescreen stuttered a bit.

"Yes," Optimus Prime spoke calmly, and it seems he's the only one.

The number of voices all happened at once.

The six teenagers all stared at Team Prime (excluding William Fowler and June Darby) with confused facial expression.

Ratchet cleared his throat. "So uhh, what are your names?"

"Well my name is Wendy, Wendy Corduroy," Wendy was becoming a bit relaxed now. "This is Robbie, Lee, Nate, Thompson and Tambry."

Everyone greeted them with friendly waves and hi's, except for Tambry. She was too busy on her phone texting someone.

"So what's the story to how you guys met the robots?" Lee asked.

"Oh uhhh…well…you see," Rafael stuttered.

#

"Are you sure it's a good idea for the teenagers to sit with the Autobots?!" William Fowler silently screamed.

William and June were sitting at a table approximately 20 metres away from Team Prime and the teenagers.

"They don't seem to be bothered by it at all," June replied. "Maybe it's due to their size changes, they can hind in the crowd in plain sight along with all the other weird looking creatures around us."

"Yeah, but I still don't like it one bit," Fowler stared intensely at said group.

#

Stanford Pines was slurping a Bolognese Spaghetti, sitting at a random table with Soos situated opposite to him. The Pine Twins seemed to have ran off to find their parents somewhere within the crowd.

"So Mr Pines, anything on your mind recently, I mean you have been quiet lately?" Soos asked with concern.

"Nothing much, just…thinking about something really important which is really personal, that's all," Stan replied.

"Oh, well if you need anyone to talk to, just ask and you can count on me to make you feel better," Soos grinned. "And the Pines Twins if you want."

"Heh, heh, thanks for the support," Stan chuckled nervously.

"Welp, I'm going to find more of that alien octopus stuff," Soos stood up, holding the same plate in front of him. "Man those things are the best!"

"Ugh, I don't even want to know why," Stan muttered as he watched Soos leave.

'Man I wonder, if Dipper and Mable play a big role in the cartoon series that guy is showing to us, wouldn't there be a possibility that he might show the giant portal I keep under the house?' Stan thought deeply. 'And if so, how am I going to explain this to the kids?'

Stan exhaled deeply as he leaned back in his chair. He then hears two kids laughing, the sound getting louder as each chuckle went by.

Stan grinned.

#

"995, 996, 997, 998, 999, 1000, okay that's everyone," Sam concluded as everyone was now heading back to their seats in the cinema room

Sam whistled as he walked down the aisle towards the front to make sure all of the main characters in the show are accounted for at the front. Everyone seems to be here…except one.

"Huh, where's Connie?" Sam asked.

"She's right there," Paradox pointed his cane at said girl sitting between her parents.

"Why?" Sam wondered.

"If you're wondering why my daughter is sitting with us, it's because she's grounded and banned from sitting next to her friend or the superheroes!" Priyanka shouted.

Connie bowed her head in shame and defeat.

"What!" Sam raised an eyebrow at her parents, then his face changed to show his serious side of his personality. "Fine, I'll allow it, but promise me one thing?"

"And what promise is that?" Doug and Priyanka looked at him with questionable faces.

"If Connie starts to cry really badly…" Sam spoke his deal. Connie sprung up after hearing this.

"…you have to let her sit next to her friends just to comfort her," Sam frowned.

Silence filled the room as tension between the three were high.

"Fine, we accept your promise," Priyanka and Doug then got comfortable in their seats. Connie was still curious about what he meant on herself crying really badly.

Sam played the next episode.

 _ **REALLY IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_

 _ **Hey everyone, just to ask. How do you think about my story so far? Make a comment in the review section at the bottom of the page.**_

 _ **No seriously, I really need to know. Not just the same person but…anyone else who's reading this.**_

 _ **Anyone out there…please….…anyone….**_

 _ **But nobody replied.**_


	21. S1 EP10 Part 1: Rebellion Part 1

_**Thanks for the support. Even if it is like only 60 to 70 people reading this story and the first, I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Also, this takes place after Sworn to the Sword.**_

 _ **And what do you know, I posted this on the 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **of March, just like the trailer claimed.**_

 _ **S1 EP10 Part 1: Rebellion Part 1**_

 **The screen displayed an extreme close up of a grassy field, a ladybug crawling towards the top of a thin strip of grass.**

 **A sentence appeared at the bottom of the screen.**

' **Three weeks ago'**

"Three weeks ago?" Isabella raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, this takes place three weeks ago…" Paradox confirmed. "Just three days after Ben meets with his future girlfriend."

"Future girl – she's not my girlfriend!" Ben yelled.

Ester was blushing madly at this point.

"Whatever you say Ben, whatever you say," Paradox smirked.

" **And then Max Steel joined the Convergence and became the best superhero team ever!" A girl shouted.**

'Wait, that sounds like…' Perry thought.

 **The ladybug took off to the skies, the camera view following in pursuit. It then stopped as it spots two kids, one male, one female within the distant on the peak of the hill. They were having a picnic together, and there also seems to be a pink lump lying motionlessly next to the two kids. It was 4:15 PM in the afternoon, and there were hardly any clouds floating around in the Troposphere.**

 **The camera view zoomed in.**

 **#**

" **Even better than the Avengers?!" Steven gasped.**

" **Yes, even better than the Avengers!" Connie's eyes sparkled.**

Scott sniggered. "Since when?"

"Since now!" Meelo shouted.

#

"Aww, you're making us blush," Steel giggled.

"Oh wait, she's sitting with her parents," Steel realized. "Awkward."

" **Enough talk, let's fight," Connie tried to speak in a deep masculine voice, and was actually very successful at it.**

"Hey, isn't that the girl who was sitting next to that chubby kid earlier but is not sitting next to her parents because she's grounded?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Gwen confirmed.

 **Steven and Connie started to bang the action figures of the Convergence into a bunch of supervillain action figures, like Batroc the Leaper, Red Skull and Doctor Doom. While at it, they were making sound effects as the action figurines battled each other out.**

Clint chuckled. "Reminds me of the time we fought Doctor Doom."

"Or taken down the Red Skull," Steve smirked. "Ahh the memories."

"Ah yes, but fortunately in the near future, I will escape," Red Skull pointed out.

"Yes, and you got your butt handed to you by the Convergence," The Hulk grinned.

The Red Skull snarled in anger.

 **Connie and Steven laughed after the battle. The pink creature with a glorious mane woke from the laughter, smacked his lips before dozing off again.**

"Wh…a LION?!" Priyanka glared at her daughter.

"Uh well you see, I…" Connie sheepishly smiled.

"That's it, once this is over, you're never seeing that crazy boy again!" Connie's mom silently screamed.

Connie was left traumatized by that sentence, a sentence she wished were never spoken off.

" **Man, it's great to spend some time out in the open with you," Connie commented.**

" **Yeah, me too, I mean what's with the whole avoiding me and all?" Steven wondered.**

" **Oh just tons and tons of homework that's all," Connie had no care in the world whatsoever. She felt relaxed.**

'Or maybe we grounded her because we found out she was carrying a sword,' Doug thought in his mind.

" **Oh," Steven looked around for a moment, then realized something. "Oh, almost forgot."**

 **Steven reached for lion's mane and stuck his hand into the unknown. He then jumped inside, his whole body sinking into the mane.**

"Okay, that's weird!" Hiccup stated. "What just happened?!"

"Oh, well Lion's mane acts kinda like a storage unit, see," Steven stuck his hand into lion's mane, which sunk inwards.

"That is totally weird in an awesome way," Buford commented.

"I second that statement," Baljeet agreed.

"Incredible," Genos pinched his chin gently.

 **Steven climbed out of the storage unit, inhaling pretty deeply as he held something close to his chest.**

"It's the sword!" Isabella shouted as everyone stared at it in awe.

"Yeah, we can see that," Mako spoke.

"Huh, interesting," Phineas rubbed his chin as he smirked.

" **I would like you to have my mom's sword," Steven held out his in a respectful manner, one kneel on the ground and bowing his head while holding out the pink sword with both hands.**

'Don't you dare take it!' Priyanka shouted in her head.

 **Connie stood up politely. "Oh that's so sweet of you," She spoke with a royal voice.**

Mettaton chuckled. "Oh I can just imagine the wedding."

Alphys stared at her left with a questionable look on her face.

 **Connie and Steven giggled even more. The girl finally took the sword from Steven's hands.**

"Heh, how cute," Tony commented.

#

'Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' Priyanka screamed mentally. Connie noticed this by the looks on her face, and man was she scary, just like all of the young superheroes' moms.

" **Are you sure Steven, I mean where would I even hide this thing?" Connie inspected the scabbard and sword. "Not to mention this belongs to your mother."**

" **No really, I really want you to have it so you can practice whenever you're at home!" Steven grinned excitedly.**

" **Thanks Steven," Connie smiled.**

 **Steven chuckled.**

 **They both sat down and just stared at each other's eyes for a while, locked in place for all eternity.**

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…" Bolin encouraged silently.

"I'm right here you know," Steven spoke, annoyed. A faint blush could be seen on his cheeks.

"Not to mention that they're just kids," Mako raised an eyebrow at him.

Bolin shrugged in response.

 **The show changed scenes to show a car driving along the road on the right side.**

 **#**

" **Connie is a good kid you know," Doug was seen driving the car.**

" **Connie isn't a good kid," Priyanka denied the fact.**

Connie didn't bother to looked at the screen anymore.

" **She's a great kid," Priyanka corrected.**

Connie covered her ears. Seeing her in this state fills you with sorrow.

" **But I always wondered why she has been acting strange for the past…" Priyanka commented.**

 **A bright flash of light appeared out of nowhere in the sky above the town along the coast of the beach, blinding the man and woman for a few seconds.**

Everyone was puzzled by the random extremely bright light in the sky.

"Where is that extra source of light even coming from?" Fishlegs wondered.

#

Genos made a hypothesis with the trailer clip and what he has seen in the latest episode so far.

"Oh no," The cyborg whispered.

 **The people of the town shielded their eyes with their limbs as the blinding light shined for a few minutes.**

 **#**

 **The mayor's office was shown on screen, the mayor obviously trying to get a better look at the source of the light without putting himself in a blind situation.**

"Well this might just be…a 'blinding' situation," Sans winked to no one in particular.

"SANS, NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" Papyrus shouted.

 **When the light dimmed, the mayor stared intensely at where the light once shone, only to gasp in horror.**

"Huh?" Mayor Dewey was confused as to why he gasped in shock.

 **The man and woman in the car gasped in fear as they stared at something within the distance. If you focused enough on the front windshield of the car, you could see a massive object floating over the isolated town.**

'Wait, is that…' Perry squinted.

 **The screen then displayed the gigantic spaceship that hovered over the massive hill right on the edge of the shore, about two times the size of the town.**

"Whoa," Amethyst stared in awe.

Garnet froze in place.

Pearl babbled in fright.

#

"Mother of Mars," Forge Ferrus muttered.

"That's Armageddon's flagship," Zaxx growled.

"He's putting his first phase of attack into motion" Ferb stated.

#

"Why am I attacking a town for no reason?" Armageddon whispered.

"Maybe it's because there is something valuable buried there or under it," Retronix theorised. "Or maybe the town serves as a good tactical position."

"Yes, that may be true," Armageddon replied. "We'll just have to wait and see."

" **Whoa," Steven broke the silence between Connie and him as they stared at the humongous warship in dread.**

 **Everything went black.**

Many people of the audience were mumbling and whispering between one another, wondering what the alien tyrant would plan next.

"This isn't good," Driba stated. "This isn't good at all."

"Could be worse," Blukic commented.

 **The screen brightened up again, showing a low angle shot of Armageddon's mighty flagship.**

 **A title appeared on the bottom of the screen.**

' **Rebellion Part 1'**

'I wonder why it's called that,' Perry rubbed his bill.

 **It then started firing energy balls into the town, exploding on impact.**

 **The lighthouse was blown to smithereens on top of the hill, which could've possibly captured the attention of someone.**

 **#**

 **Onion's house was destroyed. Thankfully, no one was inside.**

 **#**

 **An abandoned warehouse was obliterated. Good thing it was abandoned.**

 **#**

 **A carwash was disintegrated. Good gods the guy who worked there was not around to feel the flames. Looks like he just has to imagine the fire.**

"Dad!" Steven yelled.

#

"My carwash!" Greg tugged on his hair.

 **From the car's point of view, a bright purple light appeared, beaming at the front left of the warship.**

" **Look out!" Priyanka yelled as the light shone brighter, only to realize that the purple light was an energy ball heading straight towards them.**

 **Doug spun the steering wheel to the left.**

 **#**

 **The car drove off road, just narrowly evading the energy ball which levelled a large part of the road. The car crashed into the nearby tree.**

"Mom, dad!" Connie shouted.

"Oh gods," Priyanka covered her mouth with her hands in pure trauma.

 **Miraculously, no one got hurt, only the buildings were blown out of the way.**

 **The bombardment stopped.**

" **Wait…that's my dad's car!" Connie recognize the design and plate number. "Mom, dad!"**

 **Connie dropped her sword and ran towards the wreckage in order to aid her parents and was followed by Steven.**

 **Lion was now fully awake, growling at the mega sized warship in the sky.**

Lion like his future self on the screen was growling at the spaceship. Toothless and the other dragons were snarling at the screen as well.

Steven, Hiccup and the dragon riders were having a rough time trying to calm them down.

 **The control room of the warship was shown once again.**

" **All the buildings are cleared sir," Retronix reported.**

" **Any casualties?" Someone asked in the distance, the screen making it blurry for the audience to see.**

" **None sir," Retronix replied.**

" **Good," The screen now focused on the man behind.**

" **Because these people are very useful to me," The screen displayed a medium shot of Armageddon and the members of the newly formed supervillain team, The Contamilium; consisting of Van Kleiss, Black Knight, Miles Dredd and Armageddon as their obvious leader.**

"So that's the Contamilium huh," Tatsumaki raised an eyebrow. "Hm, I was expecting much more than that."

"I was supposed to be with them," Vilgax pointed out. "Maybe I got caught up with something."

"Whatever you say squid face," Tatsumaki mumbled.

" **Send the troops, around up all the people of the town to the centre," Armageddon ordered.**

" **Yes sir," Retronix obeyed. "Ready the teleportation beams!"**

 **Van Kleiss and Black Knight looked each other for a second, then parted ways in anger, each one of them letting out a sigh in frustration.**

"Seems like the Contamilium is not going to hold together for very long," Van Kleiss muttered.

"I wonder why," Black Knight spoke sarcastically as she glared intensely at Van Kleiss.

"Ohhh I like me some drama within our little team of ours," Roswell whispered.

 **Then five red energy beams were fired into the town, four at each vital point which served as an emergency exit for the townspeople. One was beamed near the mayor's building.**

 **#**

" **Are you okay dad?" Connie asked as she and Steven helped him out of the car.**

" **I'm fine," Doug replied, still dizzy. "It's good thing your mother is a doctor."**

" **It sure is," Priyanka struggled to the back of the car, forced the trunk open and grabbed a medical kit.**

 **Steven turned to face the town, then his eyes widened. "Dad!"**

 **Steven ran for the hills to Beach City, well down it if to be technical.**

"Wow, he seems very determined, he's like running for the 'hills'," Sans winked.

"SANS SERIOUSLY, THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR PUNS!" Papyrus screamed.

"He's right you know," Toriel agreed. "That was very disrespectful of you."

"Sorry," Sans apologized.

" **Steven wait!" Connie now chased after Steven. She grabbed Rose's sword along the way.**

 **Lion reacted to this by bitting Steven's shirt from behind and flinging him onto his back. Steven held on for dear life as Lion bolted towards town.**

" **Huh, wait, is that a LION?!" Doug was dumbfolded at this point, then he regained focus and ran after the two kids.**

" **Hey, where you guys going?!" Priyanka yelled at the three. "And is that a SWORD?!"**

"Yup, that's a sword," Metal Bat confirmed indirectly.

Priyanka was infuriated by the fact that Connie even touched a sword.

 **Within Beach City, creatures ranging from huge bulky humanoids to small humanoid insects, backup with a wide variety of weapons, most likely the aliens were exiting a teleportation beam and gathering up all of the townspeople.**

 **There were also robots that were assigned to destroy any obstacle in their paths.**

"Dreadnaughts," Max growled.

"And it looks like the aliens are rounding up the townspeople," Holly stated.

"But what about those creepy look creatures Armageddon's troops are riding?" Rook pointed out. "I have never encountered such species before."

"Those aren't aliens," Holiday realized what those creatures were.

"Those are EVOs," Caesar corrected.

 **Like Holly stated, a huge variety of EVOs were being ridden by lower class aliens, destroying and devouring anything in sight that looked like a threat.**

"That's just nasty," Asami squinched in disgust.

 **From the midst of the red teleporting beam came a being that was full of hatred for humans, a being that acted like Satan himself. He walked dramatically into the playing field, admiring the view of the destruction of said town.**

 **Van Kleiss, ruler of EVOs. His second in command, his henchman came up from behind, riding a humongous crossbreed of Beverly Holiday's EVO form and a Scorthius (Scorpion EVO).**

"Is it me or is Van Kleiss just standing there doing nothing like a lazy butthole," Ben smirked.

"Yeah I think he is," Rex smiled.

"Ha, ha, hilarious," Van Kleiss rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 **He then laid his eyes on a dog that was escaping with his owner.**

"Oh please don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do?" Peter Meechum hoped he was wrong.

 **Van Kleiss stretched out his arm towards said dog, a bulldog to be precise.**

"Unfortunately, yes he's doing what exactly you're thinking," Noah confirmed.

 **The needles on his fingertips jabbed into the bulldog, making it squeal in pain.**

 **#**

 **The screen showed Van Kleiss' nanites being injected into the organisms' body, infecting the nanites already inside the bulldog.**

"Oh no," Rex went wide eyed.

 **The boy who owned the dog stared in plain shock as he watched something off screen transform into something unpleasant as seen by the shadow.**

 **The bulldog was shown, now in its EVO form. It resembled a crossbreed of a wolf, rhino and bear.**

Everyone who doesn't know what an EVO is babbled in fright and fear.

"What in the world is that?!" Astrid was disgusted by the hideous creature.

#

"Did I just witnessed some sort of western animation of a mutation in an anime style?" Alphys was confused as fuck.

"Kinda, yeah," Sam replied quietly.

" **Snoodles?" The boy waited painfully for a response.**

 **The EVO responded with a treacherous roar, scaring the kid off.**

"And I thought you had a loud roar bud," Hiccup commented.

Toothless responded with a gurgle.

 **Van Kleiss smirked. "Fetch."**

 **The bulldog EVO started to chase down the boy.**

 **A woman was seen holding her child in her arms as she tried to escape the rush alongside with a teenager.**

"Mom!" Sour Cream shouted.

 **Then she almost tripped over, nearly dropping Onion in the process. She noticed shards of ice where covering her left foot, trapping her in place.**

" **Mom!" Sour Cream tried to help her, only to freeze in place as he noticed a particular man standing just metres away from the family (excluding the father).**

"Roswell," Six glared at the screen.

#

'Oh, she seems pretty for her age," Roswell had a creepy facial expression written over his face as if he was a rapist or something. Too bad no one noticed since he was wearing his helmet.

 **Sour Cream frowned with rage, grabbed a trash lid and attempted to shield bash Roswell.**

"Wow, I never knew you were a suicidal bastard," Kevin raised an eyebrow.

Sour Cream shrugged in response.

 **Roswell simply stopped the attack like it was nothing. The trash lid froze up and Roswell punched through it, grabbing Sour Cream by the throat and tossing him aside like he was nothing.**

Rex and Bobo glared at the mad man in rage.

" **Woohoo, looks like I scored myself a pretty one," Roswell melted the ice and grabbed Vidalia, placing her over his right shoulder and carrying her. The woman dropped Onion in the process.**

"Why do I get the feeling that she's going to get raped," Zaxx muttered.

"Because she is," Phineas stated the unfortunate truth.

 **Roswell chuckled victoriously as Vidalia tried to struggle from his grip, but to no extent. Sour Cream and Onion was about to attempt another rescue, but stopped along with everyone else as a massive explosion went off in the distance. All the dreadnaughts, aliens and EVOs in the area were blown back by the shockwave.**

" **What in blazes?!" Roswell and everyone else turned to stare at the incident.**

 **#**

 **The camera view focused on the smoke that blocked everyone's view of sight. When the smoke cleared, three women, or is it men (They don't have gender) were standing there, posing dramatically in a battle form, there primary weapons ready.**

"Ohhhhhh, prepare to get some asswhopping!" Amethyst silently screamed.

" **Gems!" The middle tall red one spoke. The screen split into three thirds, one section displaying one of the three faces. "Move!"**

 **The Crystal Gems charged into battle.**

"Who are those guys?" Max wondered.

"Not sure, I don't think we have a file on them," White pointed out.

"At least they're here to help," Fury stated.

" **Sir," Retronix placed a holographic screen on the main projection, showing everyone in the control centre the main situation at hand. "They're hear just a you suspected."**

 **Armageddon already recognized the type of alien species those three belong to.**

" **I'm going down there," Armageddon ordered. "Don't bother using the mechs or the cannon on the ship, it's a waste of resources."**

"Well you're going to be needing those if you want to take us all on!" Amethyst boasted.

"Highly unlikely," Armageddon rolled his eyes.

" **Uhhh okaaayyyyy," Retronix raised an eyebrow at him.**

" **While you at it, redirect all Dreadnaughts and the super soldiers to take down those three," Armageddon added. "The rest shall remain what they're supposed to do."**

" **Yes sir," Retronix saluted.**

" **While I attend to my new friends," Armageddon was last seen entering the red energy beam being blasted towards the Earth.**

"Since when are we friends?" Miles Dredd questioned him.

"You'll probably find out the answer later on in the future," Armageddon stated.

 **Garnet lifted a spider EVO over her head and threw the creature at a group of Dreadnaughts, crushing the machinery.**

 **Amethyst wrapped her whip around a huge concrete block and swung it at a Tetramand, slamming him into a nearby building.**

 **A rogue Appoplexian tried to punch Amethyst in the face, only for Amethyst to surprisingly stop the assault with just her right oversized hand. (She shapeshifted her arm)**

"Hold up, why is there an Appoplexian working for that dumb dumb!?" Vexx yelled as he referred to Armageddon.

"Dumb dumb?" Armageddon raised an eyebrow at him. "No, no, I would prefer saviour."

"Saviour?!" Greg frowned at him. "What kind of saviour attacks a town?!"

"One that takes any means necessary in order to bring peace to the human race," Armageddon replied calmly, remaining stoic. "And by any means, I mean fear."

"Over our dead bodies," Johnny Storm growled.

Armageddon smirked. "That I can arrange."

"I like to see you try?" She-Hulk glared at the mad man.

"Skaar Slash red man!" Skaar pumped his fist in the air.

 **Amethyst smirked as she shapeshifted into an exact copy of the Appoplexian.**

"WELL THAT WAS UNEXPECTED!" Papyrus was shocked by the sudden change of appearance.

"She seems to possess metamorphosis," Alphys pointed out.

" **Huh," The confused Appoplexian raised an eyebrow at her. Amethyst took her chance and punched the alien in the face, sending him spinning into a nearby wall that was still intact, well not anymore to be precise.**

 **#**

 **Pearl spun her spear around as she swatted the lasers and any other projectile away, then jabbed and sliced a couple of Dreadnaughts, shutting them down.**

 **She then summoned another spear from her gem and threw it at another one of Armageddon's pawns, killing him.**

"She also possess weapon summoning," Alphys seems to be listing down the Crystal Gems' powers.

"Just like the people from anime!" Undyne grinned. "So it is real!"

Everyone around her stared at her like she was crazy or something.

"Well technically speaking no," Driba corrected her as he has also heard of human anime.

"Well you can at least imagine it," Blukic added.

"Oh," Undyne didn't feel like herself again.

 **Pearl turned around, only to be blasted a couple of metres back by someone. She stood up in pain and laid her eyes on whoever shot a laser into her stomach.**

 **Miles Dread could be seen laughed hysterically as he was now in his Makino form.**

 **She was wounded, wounded by a human.**

"Injured by a human?!" Pearl was baffled by this.

Greg sighed. "Welcome to the real world Pearl."

 **Pearl glared at him as she pointed her spear at him, only to stumble as something erupted from the ground.**

"Elementor!" Max and Steel were wide eyed.

"Look out!" Kat yelled.

 **Pearl didn't react fast enough as she was backhand slapped to the left (camera's left) by Mega (Metal) Elementor.**

 **The slim person crashed into nearby rubble.**

The Gems winced after witnessing that.

 **Pearl picked herself up, still a bit of will left in her.**

 **Right in front of her was an alien beast comprised of five, over 20ft in height, now in its metal form. The creature roared at her as it changed into its Earth form, levitated a couple of boulders into the air and threw it at her.**

 **#**

 **Steven was seen coming down from the hill riding on top of Lion. The beast came to an abrupt stop, just like Steven ordered him to do.**

 **Connie and her parents were not far behind.**

" **Dad!" Steven jumped off from Lion and searched the area frantically for his father.**

"Oh sure, shout out for your dad so you can alert Armageddon's forces of your whereabouts," Buford spoke sarcastically.

"Well what am I supposed to do, leave my dad and the Crystal Gems and never come back?!" Steven shouted back.

"Heck am I supposed to know?!" Buford retorted. "This is your situation, not mi…"

"Would you to quit it!" Isabella silently screamed, surprisingly getting their attention. "It's not his fault he's screaming for his dad; he's probably just worried about him!"

"Yeah but…" Buford tried to speak.

"Okay, why don't we all focus on the screen shall we!" Hiccup tried to keep the peace between everyone. 'I really like these moving images, I wonder how Sam makes them?'

Buford sighed. "Whatever."

" **Dad!" Steven called out again.**

" **Steven," A faint far away voice replied.**

" **Dad!" Steven yelled out to him again.**

 **Just then, a man with amazing luxurious hair was seen coming out from the corner of a street.**

" **Steven!" Greg called out to him.**

" **Dad!" Steven had a tear in his eye and ran to his father.**

"No don't!" Phineas shouted.

"Why not?" Candace questioned him.

" **I'm so glad you're ok…" Greg ran towards his son.**

 **Just then, a projectile flew by, blowing up what was left of the road, stopping the two from approaching each other.**

 **The father and son turned to stare in horror at a terrifying android backup up by two Dreadnaughts.**

" **Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, just this once!" Jason Naught grinned evilly. "Obliterate those two!"**

"NO!" Garnet shouted at the top of her fake lungs.

 **The Dreadnaughts start to unleash hell upon the unfortunate duo.**

 **Steven formed a shield from his belly button and deflected the lasers away from him. He ran over to his dad as father as fast as he could with his chubby legs of his. As he reached his father, he expanded the shield, shielding his dad along with himself.**

"Wait, is it just me or did I spot a pink gem on that kid's belly?" Bolin noticed the shiny object on where Steven's bellybutton should be.

"Oh, you mean my Gem?" Steven raised his T-shirt to show off his Rose Quartz gem.

"Okay, that's just plain weird," Steel float away a bit.

'Interesting, why would a kid have a Rose Quartz gem on where his bellybutton should be?' Genos wondered.

 **Jason laughed madly even more as he fired another Gauntlet launcher, then stopped and looked to his left to notice a pink portal that randomly appeared out of nowhere.**

 **In slow-motion, out from the midst of the portal came a lion, a pink lion which charged at Jason.**

"Ohhh this is going to be fun to watch," Jefferson smirked

 **Everything sped up, and Jason was tackled to the floor by Lion. Jason crossed his arms over his head, forming an X as Lion chewed his way through the metal.**

 **The Dreadnaught then commenced firing at the Lion; huge mistake as it only made the pink fluffy beast angrier. Lion roared at one of the Dreadnaughts, the sonic roar blasting the robot into pieces. He then tackled the other, tearing it piece by piece with his razor sharp claws and teeth.**

" **Steven!" The father and son turned to see the Maheswarans coming their way.**

" **Don't you dare run off like that again!" Connie gave him a quick hug.**

" **Don't worry, I won't," Steven replied in a haste. "Now let's go!"**

" **Wait just a moment!" Priyanka yelled at the top of her lungs. "Connie, why do you have a sword in your hands?!"**

"Seriously, you're questioning her about a freakin sword at a time like this?!" Casey shouted.

"Hey, I know what's best for my dau…" Priyanka retorted back.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Sam intervened. "Watch!"

" **Well the thing is…" Connie tried to come up with an excuse.**

" **Who cares, let's just go!" Greg interrupted the two.**

 **Everyone spun around, only to stop and yelp as someone blocked their path.**

" **Going somewhere?" Khyber spoke.**

"Khyber," Rook growled.

 **Steven and Connie frowned in determination as they summoned their weapons, a shield and a sword.**

"You can summon a shield out of thin air?!" Leonardo was awestruck.

"Oh yeah, from my belly," Steven showed his gem again.

"That's…just weird," Raphael commented.

"And freakin awesome!" Michelangelo shouted.

" **Connie, put that sword down right this instant!" Doug ordered.**

"Why are you so doubtful of your child?" Atomic Samurai raised an eyebrow at her parents. "Judging by her stance and the way she wields her sword; she obviously knows what she's doing."

"Because I know that Connie isn't just some sword fighting freak!" Priyanka yelled.

"Ehem!"

The four (including Connie) looked forward to see Ferb, Candace, Linda and basically anyone who is a friend or family member of Phineas glaring right at Priyanka and Doug. Ferb was jabbing his left thumb at Phineas while the greatest swordsmen in the multiverse just stared at the Maheswarans with an unamused look.

(The multiverse of this fanfic, obviously not the multiverse of the entire digital cartoon/anime multiverse)

" **Two kids armed with weapons, one with a shield and the other with a sword," Khyber summarized the two. "Ha, you two aren't even considered prey."**

 **The huntsmen then noticed the screaming and roaring and turned to see Jason pinned down by Lion, his arms forming a X around his head, trying his hardest not to have his face ripped off.**

" **Change of plans," Khyber ran towards the two.**

"Of course he would go for the lion instead of the kids?" Ben rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" **Argh, someone help me…get this thing…off me!" Jason strained as he struggled against the beast. It is obvious that Lion possess far superior strength then an ordinary lion.**

"Few of Earth's beasts' rivals that of Asgard," Thor commented.

"Meh, seems just like an overgrown boar with a mane," Odin shrugged.

 **Khyber then came into view and drop kicked Lion, driving the beast to the side by a couple of metres.**

" **You take care of the humans," Khyber drew out his knife. "I'll deal with the lion."**

" **Switch targets, yeah sure!" Jason got up and chased after the group.**

"Running off so soon, why, afraid of a little kitty cat," Steel mocked. He then felt a gentle breeze on his back, and spun to his left to see Lion breathing heavily on him, his eyes full of rage.

"Heh, heh, just kidding," Steel chuckled sheepishly while Max face palmed himself.

" **An earth lion, simple prey," Lion started to circle around him. "Though I'm pretty sure that earth lions do not look pink."**

 **Lion unleashed another powerful shockwave, Khyber evaded.**

" **Nor do they possess any sound based attacks," Khyber added.**

 **The Lion charged at the huntsmen as he took his stance.**

 **The screen changed scenes.**

 **#**

 **Connie, Ms and Mrs Maheswaran, Steven and Greg were running for the hills, literally, they are running straight towards where they came from, the hill.**

" **Wait, what about the gems!" Steven asked.**

"The who?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"The Crystal Gems," Steven clarified. "They protect the Earth from evil and stuff."

"You mean like a superhero team?" Frisk stated.

"Yeah!" Steven grinned.

"I'm guessing they were those women we saw earlier fighting against Armageddon's army," Asriel speculated.

"That's them alright," Steven replied.

" **I'm sure they're fine Steven!" Greg assured his son.**

 **Straight after, a gauntlet was seen zooming over them and destroying part of the road, stopping them in their tracks. They turned around to see the same android from earlier.**

" **Where do you think you're going?" Jason frowned.**

" **You ready?" Steven summoned his shield.**

" **Ready as I'll ever be," Connie drew her sword again and got into stance.**

" **Connie what do you think…" Priyanka questioned Connie's motives.**

" **Just let her do her thing!" Greg cut her off.**

" **But," Priyanka was not as worried as before.**

"Why do you always have to be so overly protective?" Pearl questioned her. "It's obvious that she can defend herself."

Priyanka ignored Pearl.

 **The three adult just stared at the kids as they glared down at the Android who frowned back at them.**

 **The android unleashed a battle cry as he charged at the two.**

" **Attack Alpha One!" Connie shouted as she charged as well.**

"Attack Alpha One?" Jason raised an eyebrow at this.

#

"What's that?" Asriel asked.

"Just one of our many attack strategies," Steven grinned with pride.

 **Steven's gem began to glow as charged up his attack. He then pumped his belly out, unleashing about two smaller versions of Rose's shield.**

"That's going to give me a stomach ache the next day," Steven commented.

"Are you saying that is a new attack move you have performed?" Genos guessed.

"Yes, why'd you ask?" Steven raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe you should take it easy a bit as to jump that far in increasing your abilities can lead to major consequences," Berto advised.

"Oh, okay," Steven complied.

 **Jason easily deflected the shields, then Connie swung her sword at him twice, slicing through his reinforced metal plated armour around his arms.**

"Hmmmm, it's obvious that isn't a standard human sword as it can easily slice through reinforced plated armour," Phineas rubbed his chin. "I wonder what's it made off."

 **Jason tried to punch her, only for her to spin around as Steven spun and blocked the punch. Steven and Connie were back to back.**

 **A shockwave sprung through the air, leaves, dust, small flames and smoke blown away by the output force.**

"How can you still be standing after punch like that?!" Miko wondered. "Even with a shield you would've been blown back a bit."

"I don't know," Steven shrugged.

"Maybe it is because his shield can absorb kinetic energy just like Phineas' and Captain America's shield," Baljeet theorised. "I mean you do not just summon a plain old shield out of nowhere for grabs you know; the shield probably has some sort of special properties or something."

"Huh, I guess that could be it," Steven thought about it for a moment.

 **Jason stumble backwards from the shockwave that was blasted back at him. The duo spun around and Connie relentlessly swung her sword at him, getting a couple of scratches there and there.**

"Jason Naught losing to just two kids," Forge mocked. "Man I feel sad for you; I mean that must be embarrassing."

"Oh shut up you!" Jason Naught yelled in arrogance.

 **Jason grew tired of this and caught Connie's sword, then kicking her in the chest, pushing her back a bit.**

 **Steven expanded his shield just before Jason attempted to tackle him to the ground. They pushed against each other, Steven horrendously losing the battle.**

 **Jason howled mockingly. Steven frowned even more and created a bubble around himself and Connie, forcing the android back.**

"Whoa what the heck is that?" Buford was spectacle about the bubble.

"Oh that just my bubble," Steven casually replied.

"Yeah but…how did you create that?" Buford clarified.

"With my gem of course," Steven stated.

"Sorry, what he means it where did you get your abilities from?" Max simplified.

"Oh well, I got it from my mom," Steven replied, no longer enthusiastic.

"Oh, so where is your mom?" Steel asked an unforgiving question.

Steven hesitated for a while. "She's not…around anymore."

"Oh," After a few seconds, Buford and everyone else realized what he meant.

"Ohh," Buford repeated, this time a little quieter.

"Don't worry, I feel your pain," Frisk held onto his shoulder.

 **Steven dropped the bubble and ducked as Connie jumped over him and attempted to jab the sword into Jason.**

 **The show changed scenes.**

 **#**

 **Pearl was having trouble trying to keep up as she spun her spear around incessantly, deflecting most of the projectiles shot at her. She jabbed a couple of Dreadnaught, and slice open a few soldiers.**

 **She then tried to stab Prims Link, but her spear was parried away and Pearl was slash backwards by said Ultra Link.**

 **She stumbled backwards, only to be blasted to the side by Blast Link.**

"Pearl!" Steven shouted.

 **The Blast Link chuckled mockingly and fired another round. Pearl rolled to the left, avoiding the laser blast and pushed herself towards the two, summoning another spear.**

"Come Pearl, you got this," Garnet cheered for her.

 **Pearl spun her spear around, deflecting the crystals. She uses her signature fighting style, ballet to aid her in taking down the two remaining Ultra Links. She whacks their heads nonstop, causing them to stumble around and to mess up their aim.**

 **(Be creative and image the battle to be more complex)**

 **After the head whacking, the Ultra Links fell unconscious to the floors.**

 **Pearl didn't relax yet as Miles Dredd was just staring at her, expecting much more from her.**

"No, don't do it," Jim mumbled.

 **She spun her weapon around and tried to jab the mad man, only for Miles to catch it and break the spear with just one hand.**

"No," Steven whispered, already knowing what's going to happen next.

 **He then swatted her away like she was nothing.**

 **Then the unfortunate happens.**

 **#**

 **Everything becomes black as a white curved line sped across the screen**

 **#**

 **Pearl was shown again, her body sliced in two by Mega (Metal) Elementor who stood tall and mighty behind her.**

"Pearl," Steven's eyes began to tear.

 **Her body turned to air as she retreated back into her gem, more specifically a pearl.**

"Whoa, did she just disintegrate or something?!" Kai was stunned by this.

"No, she just merely retreated back into her gem," Zaxx corrected him. "Those three women are a type of mineral based lifeforms known as Gems. When their physical forms are seriously injured, they retreat back into their gemstones."

"Huh, interesting," Kai raised an eyebrow.

"So what happens when you destroy the gemstone itself?" Jinora asked.

"They die," Zaxx replied plainly.

 **The Mega Elementor roared in victory.**

 **Miles noticed the Pearl left behind, picked it up and inspected it.**

" **Oh I'm sure Armageddon won't mind me keeping this," Miles spoke.**

"You wouldn't," Pearl glared down at said man.

"Oh I would," Miles Dread replied.

 **Amethyst cracked her whip at a horrifying creature Dr Animo rode on, which had little effect. The disgusting creature squirted acid from its tail at Amethyst. The gem warrior evaded and curled up into a ball before charging like Cannonbolt.**

 **The EVO blocked the attack with its massive claws and swatted Amethyst away. She skidded to a stop, only to be tangle in another whip wielded by someone else.**

"Me getting tangled in a whip, that's just uncalled for!" Amethyst frowned.

 **She was flung into the air by Black Knight and slammed into a van.**

"My van!" Greg yelled at the top of his lungs. "I live in there!"

"Wait, you live in a van?" Pacifica laughed mockingly. "Wow, I feel really sad for you, you know that."

"Joke all you want, but just to tell you, it's hard being a father of someone who has three magical women protecting him and the world and stuff," Greg stated.

 **Black Knight dismantled the whip and waited. Then the gem warrior climbed out of the wreckage, cuts and bruises covering her entire body.**

 **Black Knight formed her versions of the smack hands. Then a biomechanical arm stretch right past Black Knight, scratching her helmet a bit. It pushed Amethyst into a pile of rubble behind the van.**

 **Black Knight turned around to see Van Kleiss who's arm reverted back to normal length.**

" **Sorry, my aim was a bit off," Van Kleiss apologized, though in truth he did that on purpose. He walked past her, Dr Animo following after him on his new pet.**

 **Black Knight growled and was about to repay the favour, but was stopped by someone.**

" **No don't," Armageddon spoke through her comm.**

" **Why shouldn't I?" Black Knight questioned him.**

 **Armageddon then landed right behind her, leaving a crater underneath him. This startled her.**

" **Because that will only divide us, just like the Cabal," Armageddon reasoned with her. "Don't worry, we'll deal with this matter after we take this town."**

 **An explosion went off in the distance and they trotted forward, and came face to face with Van Kleiss and Dr Animo once more.**

 **The ruler of the last remaining EVOs had something in his hand.**

"Amethyst!" Steven shouted.

#

"Oh boy," Amethyst was full of dread.

" **All of you, I want you guys to guard the people rounded up at the centre of the town, if you don't mind," The Gramakamorphe ordered. "And please don't fight each other…also don't crush that gem."**

"For a supervillain I have to admit, he seems kind of nice, for a supervillain" Agent Venom commented.

"Yeah, too nice," Iron Spider added.

" **And where are you off to?" Dr Animo wondered.**

" **To take down the last gem," Armageddon replied solemnly as he walked off.**

'The tall woman vs Armageddon,' Perry thought about the many possibilities of the outcome. 'This isn't going to end well for the tall woman.'

 **Garnet was handling quite well actually as she fended off four of the Consortium members and Mega Elementor.**

 **Mega (Fire) Elementor blasted blazing waves of flames at her, but wasn't bothered by it at all. The Elementor switched to Earth and slammed the ground where Garnet stood. She evaded, jumped and punched them with one of her gauntlets, knocking them back a bit.**

 **Xanubian charged at Garnet. The two gems fused as one threw a punch at him, but Xanubian teleported out of sight.**

 **Garnet spun around and threw another punch, but the man teleported out of sight again.**

 **Xanubian appeared behind Garnet again and tried to punch her, only to be swatted away by Garnet as she spun around.**

"How does she keeping doing that?" Isabella wondered.

"That's probably because Garnet's using her future vision in order to predict that guys next move," Steven guessed.

"Future vision, I just love it," Paradox commented.

 **Garnet then noticed that she was being consumed by massive ice shards. It seems Roswell is trying to create an ice cocoon around her.**

Garnet smirked. "How cute."

" **Okay, it's done," Roswell stopped as the ice fully consumed Garnet. "Not so tough now ain't yah!"**

 **Garnet cracked a smirk. Roswell noticed the unusual expression, then realized the ice began to melt. A huge crack appeared.**

"Oh boy here it comes," Gobber snickered.

 **The ice blew apart, the force and ice shards flying everywhere making everyone stumble back.**

" **What in blaze – ARGH!" Roswell was punched in the stomach and sent flying into a pile of rubble.**

 **Looks like Garnet's looking pretty hot today. No literally, her skin is right now at boiling temperatures due to one of her many abilities.**

 **She already knows that she was horrendously outnumbered and outmatched, yet she still smiled.**

"Weird, you hardly ever smile during a battle," Pearl pointed out.

Garnet looked back at Pearl and shrugged.

" **Come on, let's see what you got!" Garnet challenged the men and women who surrounded her.**

" **Stop!" Someone yelled.**

 **Everyone turned to see Armageddon with his arms crossed over his chest, witnessing the playing field of the battle zone.**

" **I'm guessing you're this towns champion am I right?" Armageddon tilted his head a little.**

" **You could say that," The smile disappeared from her face. "Now onto a serious matter, why do you attack this town!"**

"We have no idea," Retronix shrugged.

 **Armageddon didn't not reply for a while. Garnet felt as if she was waiting for eternity.**

 **Armageddon paced slowly in a dramatic matter.**

" **Everyone, focus on rounding up all the humans who are in hiding or keeping an eye on them," Armageddon halted his approach.**

" **What about you?" Reddick asked.**

" **I'll just be taking my fair share of the fun you all experience so far," Armageddon cracked his neck and adjusted his shoulders.**

 **Everyone complied and went on a scavenger hunt for the last remaining humans.**

 **Armageddon and Garnet had a little stare down for a while.**

 **#**

 **Through the tyrant's helmet, Garnet was currently being scanned for weaknesses.**

 **#**

" **So Ruby," Armageddon grinned wickedly. (Still had his helmet on) "Or is it Sapphire?"**

Garnet's face scrunched in rage, her hands squeezing on the handles of her seat.

" **It's Garnet," Garnet growled, her hands clenching. (Still had her gauntlets on)**

Everyone was confused by the many names Armageddon spoke of, except for the gems, Greg, Steven and Connie.

" **So tell me, why is a high class Sapphire fused with such a low inferior Ruby," Armageddon mocked.**

Pearl gasped at his rudeness.

"Oh he did not just go there!" Amethyst shouted.

If you think those two are mad, then Garnet must be fuming right now. The chair handles she clenched onto are already crushed.

 **Garnet's hands clenched even tighter and then she charged at her opponent.**

 **Armageddon charged as well.**

Most of the audience were on the edge of their seats right now.

 **In slow motion, their right fists collided as they threw a punch at each other. The camera zoomed out, showing a massive crater that popped up beneath them.**

"Whoa," April was awestruck.

 **Garnet recovered and threw a punch; Armageddon parried.**

 **Armageddon threw a punch; Garnet blocked it.**

 **Garnet tried to punch him in the face; Armageddon tilted his head to the side.**

 **Armageddon tried to kick her in the head; Garnet blocked.**

 **Both gave up quickly and started to throw consecutive punches at each other at high speeds, non-stop. The earth shook beneath them, tiny pebbles vibrating against the ground.**

Everyone stared in awe at the sheer power of the two opponents, battling it out in a duel to the death.

"Holy shit," Ben Grimm muttered.

 **Armageddon ended this by grabbing her left arm and pushing it to the right side before spinning forward and elbowing her in the head.**

 **This stunned Garnet for a second which gave Armageddon enough time to spin around and punch her in the face.**

 **Garnet's shades shattered in half.**

The Crystal Gems and Greg gasped in shock.

 **The screen zoomed in and paused on Armageddon's helmet, just like with the Sea King in One Punch Man when he was fighting Puri Puri Prisoner.**

 **Garnet returned to favour and punched Armageddon in the face with her left fist.**

 **Tiny chips broke off from his helmet and his left eye visor was cracked.**

 **The screen now focusing on Garnet, the right side of her shades blown off.**

"That's what you get for messing with big mama," Sam muttered.

"What did you say?" Garnet noticed the very low audio of Sam's voice.

"Nothing, nothing," Sam replied a bit too quick.

" **Wha?" Armageddon tilted his head a little.**

 **Garnet then punched him in the head, sending him flipping towards an already destroyed building.**

"She knows how to smash pretty good," She-Hulk commented.

 **The last remaining gem panted heavily after the brief brawl. Then to her astonishment, the man pushed himself off of the rubble, not fazed at all. He stretched his hands.**

" **I felt that," Armageddon spoke quietly. "A little."**

Puri Puri Prisoner realized that this is just going to end like him with the Sea King.

 **He took a few steps forward.**

 **Garnet took off her shades, revealing her three eyes to the world.**

All the humans yelped in shock due to her third eye.

"Okay that's just weird," Tony muttered.

" **Yeah, me too," Did I forget to mention that Garnet's right cheek was swollen. "Only a little."**

'The tall woman may seem to be acting tough, but in actuality she's hurting pretty badly,' Speed O Sonic summarized. "So this is what a battle between two super inhuman beings look like.

'I have to say, it's pretty amusing to see the woman try so hard to act tough.' Sonic grunted. 'But in the end, she will fall just like the other women.'

 **Armageddon began to chuckle.**

" **My, my, what such low standards you two have," The tyrant taunted.**

"I'll say," Yellow Diamond mumbled. She, along with the other two diamonds, Valka, Ford, Bill Cipher, Renet Tilley and Chara were all sitting in a separate room that hung from the ceiling of the cinema.

" **Hmmm, who should I break first, the Ruby or the Sapphire?" Armageddon wondered.**

 **Garnet threw another punch; he evaded.**

" **Or maybe I should just shatter one and leave the other to rot!" Armageddon yelled the last part.**

 **This struck a chord in Garnet.**

 **The tall fusion gem jumped into the air and then began throwing consecutive punches at Armageddon once more, this time out of pure rage. Her opponent covered his face with his right arm as his feet pushed against the concrete floor.**

 **Huge loads of sand and dust were sprung into the air as Garnet massacred Armageddon with punches just live Puri Puri Prisoner with his Angle Rush.**

 **Garnet halted her assault, breathing heavily as she took a moment. Then to her surprise, Armageddon was still standing, though his cybernetic arm was badly damaged.**

"Strange, it seems Armageddon's new arm behaves like the scales on my body," Zaxx rubbed his chin.

"How?" Phineas wondered.

"When it absorbs quantum energy, his arm seems to increase in strength and durability, just like the scales," Zaxx explained. "Yet when using a standard energy source just to move the arm, it is only just as strong as our scales alone."

"How did he build something like that?" Fury wondered.

"I have no clue," Zaxx shrugged.

" **It seems I need to refurbish my cybernetic arm," Armageddon tore off his right arm and dropped it on the floor.**

" **Looks like I'll have to do this the boring way," Armageddon grabbed something from behind.**

 **Garnet charged forward as the murderer pulled out and aimed a laser pistol at her leg and pulled the trigger.**

 **Garnet's lower leg was blown off and her thigh began to crumble. She screamed in agony as she tried to hop to her opponent, only to be blasted in other parts of her body. She began to break apart like acid was melting her body.**

"Oh my stars," Pearl shook in her seat.

 **She then began to glow and unfused back into Ruby and Sapphire. Their bodies were still disintegrating, one faster than the other.**

Steven gasped "Ruby! Sapphire!"

#

"NO!" Garnet yelled.

" **Ruby," Sapphire was barely audible. She lied on her belly as she reached out for her, one of her arms already detached from her body.**

 **Ruby reached out for Sapphire's hand as well. She was lying on her back, parts of her head and hair was blown off by the pistol. Her left leg detached from her hips as her left arm was already dust.**

 **Their fingers almost made contact, but the unfortunate happened.**

"No," Garnet's eyes began to well up in tears.

 **Ruby poofed into dust, leaving behind a very clean polished looking gem, a ruby.**

 **Sapphire reached out for her ruby as the tyrant towered above her and aimed his weapon at the last remaining gem.**

 **He pulled the trigger.**

Although the screen did not show Sapphire blowing up, the sound of it made everyone flinch in their seats.

"No," Garnet became limb as she unfused back into Ruby and Sapphire. Everyone around the two was surprised by this, then realized what Armageddon meant when he was calling her different names.

The two small gems cuddled with each other in comfort, never letting go of each other ever again.

 **Armageddon placed his weapon back as he leaned down and grabbed the two gems. He puts them in a storage compartment where we keep the quantum bomb.**

" **Wasn't really expecting that to work," Armageddon muttered.**

"Yeah, what of weapon is that?!" Pearl yelled.

"A prototype energy weapon Retronix invented," Armageddon answered her question.

"It was designed to break apart the crystalline structure of any crystal," Retronix informed. "Used mainly on organisms comprised of crystals like mineral and a few silicon based lifeforms."

#

"How could they make such weapon?" Sapphire whispered.

"Forget about it…let's just cuddle for now," Ruby spoke through every sob as they cuddled even tighter.

 **He tapped the side of his helmet. "Black Knight, are you good?"**

 **#**

" **Yes, Miles Dread and unfortunately Van Kleiss are with me," Black Knight replied. "All the people are accounted for."**

 **The people of the town were crowded into a huge circle.**

 **#**

" **Khyber?" Armageddon called out to him through the comm.**

 **Khyber side stepped out of the way as Lion tried to tackle him.**

 **Lion attempted another tackle; Khyber evaded.**

 **Lion unleased a sonic roar; Khyber evaded.**

"Come on Lion, you can do it," Connie whispered.

 **Khyber tackled Lion to the ground with success.**

 **With his enhanced strength, he managed to pin Lion on the ground as he tried to claw his way out, leaving a few claw marks on Khyber's arms.**

 **The huntsmen then pinched a specific spot on Lion's neck, which caused him to drop unconscious.**

"No," Steven muttered.

" **Success," Khyber responded.**

 **#**

" **Jason,"**

" **I'm a little busy at the moment," Jason shouted.**

 **Jason through a punch; Connie evaded.**

 **Connie swung her sword, leaving a mark on Jason's left cheek.**

" **Argh!" Jason smashed the ground with both fists; Connie side stepped.**

"Whoa, your girlfriend's pretty good," Tuffnut commented.

"Thanks." Steven went wide eyed. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Really, because it looks like you're really into her during the picnic," Ruff and Tuff sniggered.

Steven wailed in embarresment as his face was red as a tomato.

"Okay, enough with the teasing, now's not the time," Hiccup intervened.

" **Stay still you little…" A gun was fired at Jason's head.**

 **The android turned around to see Doug mouth agape pointing a gun at him.**

 **(He's a private security guard after all)**

" **Why you little – argh!" Steven jumped on Jason's shoulder and covered his view of vision with his hands. Connie took this opportunity and sliced his legs open from behind, causing him to drop on his knee.**

 **Greg came into view and tackled the robot from the side. Doug aided him in the tussle and with Steven's and Connie's help, pinned the android on the floor.**

"Jason you' idiot!" Dread shouted.

Jason was not liking the fact that he was beaten by a couple of kids and adults.

No one laughed at the android as everyone was too focused on the fact that fighting for the freedom of the townspeople was futile.

 **#**

 **Armageddon could hear the struggles of Jason and sighed in frustration and annoyance.**

Armageddon face palmed himself.

" **Right, I'm coming to you, but first I need a weapon" Armageddon jumped towards the centre of Beach City.**

 **#**

" **Argh, cheaters!" Jason struggled as everyone else each one of his limbs.**

" **Keep him down!" Connie grabbed for her sword and stood on the robot.**

" **That what we're doing honey!" Priyanka held onto his right arm.**

" **Hurry, I'm losing my grip!" Doug shouted as he held onto his left foot.**

 **Connie was about to stab him in the chest, but lasers struck the ground near them, causing massive confusion.**

 **Armageddon landed 10 to 15 metres away from them, holding a laser rifle in his left hand**

 **Jason took this chance and broke free from their grasps, everyone being thrown in different directions.**

" **Dad," Steven checked on his dad as he lied on the floor, unconscious. "Connie, go."**

"What," Connie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" **What," Connie rubbed his head.**

" **Go, go find help!" Steven clarified.**

'It has begun,' Perry knew what's going to happen next. 'Her journey across America.'

#

"No," Connie whispered.

 **Armageddon fired another barrage, Steven summoned his shield in front of his dad and deflected the laser at his face. It didn't faze him one bit.**

 **The tyrant tilted his head as he stared at the symbol on the shield.**

"Why does that symbol look familiar I wonder," Zaxx mumbled.

" **But I can't just leave you here!" Connie argued.**

" **Connie, listen to your friend and just go!" Priyanka leaned on all fours, only to be stepped on by Jason. He fired a gauntlet at Steven who deflected it with his shield.**

 **It looks like he couldn't hold his ground much longer.**

" **But…" Connie reasoned.**

" **Just go!" Doug was being held in a headlock obviously by Jason Naught.**

 **Connie held her sword up high at her opponents, then her eyes widened.**

 **#**

 **Armageddon was shown in a black void, a laser rifle held beside him as he stared back at her.**

"Why is it all black all of a sudden," Phineas wondered.

"Maybe it's because the screen is showing the world in that girl's point of view," Heinz replied. "What's her name again."

"Connie," Vanessa recalled.

"Oh yes, Connie," Heinz repeated the name.

 **Connie was shown to be frozen in place, a few drops of sweat sliding down her head as she was wide eyed. Her body shook as if she felt a breeze crawling up her back, as if…**

… **as if she was afraid.**

Perry chattered his teeth.

"I know Perry," Zaxx replied. "She's afraid."

 **The tyrant tilted his head to the right.**

 **#**

 **Connie placed her sword back into the scabbard and ran for the hills, literally.**

 **Jason and Armageddon shot at the girl, but Steven through his shield above him, redirecting most of the projectiles. This however forced Steven to the ground as he was now exhausted of energy.**

 **#**

 **Some of the projectiles made it through, though only missed the girl just by a few metres. She held her head low as they exploded on impact.**

 **#**

 **Steven spun onto his belly and looked up to see Connie just near the peak of the hill. Multiple gauntlets flew towards her, but missed horribly.**

" **Go," Steven breathed out before passing out.**

"No," Connie's eyes began to well up in tears.

 **Jason kept on firing at the girl until Armageddon placed his left hand on his right shoulder, signalling him to stop.**

" **That's enough, let's just forget about her," Armageddon turned and walked off. "Besides, no one's going to listen to her anyways, she's just a kid."**

"Well given the circumstances of the amount of luck we all had, people may actually listen to her," Korra stated.

"Though chances of it is still low," Rex recalled.

" **Exactly why are we keeping these people alive?" Jason questioned him. He still had Doug and Priyanka in his clutches as they struggled.**

" **Easy, use them to dig up their town so that we can claim the metal beneath it," His leader replied.**

"Metal," Natasha overheard this.

" **I'm sure my men wouldn't want to get their hands dirty wouldn't they," Armageddon stopped walking. "Besides, we would be wasting more resources if we eradicated the people of the town and perform the excavation ourselves."**

 **Armageddon began his stroll again.**

" **Get some Dreadnaughts to help you in transporting the…workers to the excavation site," Armageddon ordered.**

"They're not slaves," The Hulk growled.

"Of course they're not, they're workers," Armageddon corrected him.

"Doesn't sound like it to me," Red-Hulk commented.

"Whatever you say Red-Hulk, whatever you say," Armageddon spoke.

" **Retronix, activate the cloaking fields," The tyrant spoke through the comm.**

 **The camera view shifted upwards to show that day is almost night and stars began to reveal it selves to the world. Armageddon's flagship was now hovering over the hill at the tip of the land.**

 **#**

 **A girl was seen running down a hill, a storage shed far off in the distance on top of the hill. The ship was barely just a black object in the sky with lights dotting its shape as the light dimmed away. Then it was consumed and cloaked by an unknown force.**

"Hold up," Ben realized something shocking. "Didn't the episode state that this happened three weeks ago."

Zaxx's eyes widened. "Shit, this was three weeks ago and we haven't even noticed that!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rex shouted.

#

Connie was now crying silently, trying her hardest not to attract attention.

Seeing her in this state fills you with remorse.

 _ **An unfortunate beginning for Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems. It seems Armageddon has taken his first turn in war.**_

 _ **Anyways, if you're wondering why Sam hasn't wiped everyone's memories and replaced them with false ones but only a few is because...well…he's like Sans and Saitama (A little bit). He's so powerful that he became bored of his own powers and you know it, became a lazy bone.**_


	22. S1 EP10 Part 2: Rebellion Part 1

_**Man was that last chapter a long chapter or what!**_

 _ **Anyways, to those who didn't know, I am the first person ever to think and plan out a crazy story like this!**_

 _ **To those who like the story, keep reading it and make it your favourite. To those who love the story, review about it and spread the word of said story.**_

 _ **You can use this as an inspiration to your own stories if you want, just don't plagiarise.**_

 _ **S1 EP10 Part 2: Rebellion Part 1**_

 **Dark, darker yet darker, the night sky bleaches the land in twilight. A town brightens the countryside yet it remained dimly lit compared to the western world.**

 **The camera view zoomed in to show a girl rushing down the street in a hurry.**

The audience was once again silent as they watched the dramatic scene play out.

 **She then impeded to a stop as she arrived at a certain part of a terrace house. She headed towards the door and grabbed the doorknob, hastily twisting it even though she knew she needed a key.**

 **Dry trails of tears glistened in the dingy light of the town.**

Connie was practically in the same emotional state as she was on screen.

 **She reached into her endless pocket and grabbed the spare lifesaving keys. She jabbed it at the keyhole a couple of times before finally jamming it into the void.**

 **Every action she performed, a hiccup could be heard as she sobbed.**

"Oh you poor thing," Gwen whispered as she hovered her hand over her lips.

 **She opened the door and shut it in an instant.**

 **She then chucked the sword to the side before running upstairs towards her haven.**

 **Once she reached the sanctuary, she shut the door behind her and leaned on said barrier before finally sitting on the floor. She leaned on said barrier which separated her room from the rest of the world.**

 **Her room was really tidy, the props you get for living with such strict parents, yet it felt…unclean all of a sudden. As if an unknown force disturbed this refuge.**

 **The girl began to wail.**

Most of the audience were touched by the sight of witnessing a 12-year-old girl having to experience all that pain and suffering. Heck, even some of the low class supervillains felt pity for the girl and even fewer a bit of compassion.

Guess those very few have a change of heart for some reason.

" **I'm…sorry," Tears dripped onto the carpet, staining it for eternity. "I'm…sorry…Steven,"**

Priyanka and Doug felt guilty for putting their daughter in such a state and checked to see Connie curled up in a ball, sitting in her own pile of grief and misery.

"Ehem!" The parents looked up even further to see Sam staring at them with a stoic expression.

"We've made a deal remember," Sam spoke solemnly. "Make sure you fulfil said deal."

Priyanka and Doug complied as they proceeded in aiding their daughter to the front. Connie really needed the comfort of her friend Steven and the other new friends she made.

Connie leaned onto Steven's left shoulder, using him as a pillow and whimpered. Steven held her close to him, as if he was her bother, or girlfriend.

" **I'm…sorry Steven…" Connie repeated, this time in more control over her body. "…Mom, Dad, Greg."**

"Hey, it's not your fault," Steven rubbed her silk hair along the back of her head. "At least you tried."

"Too bad she didn't try hard enough," Jason grinned wickedly.

"Cram it Dread," Jim warned. "You're not helping."

"Whatever you say Jim McGrath," Jason remained silent afterwards.

" **I failed…I failed everyone," She spoke between every sob. "All because…I didn't stay…and help."**

"If you stayed, you would have gotten captured like everyone else and no one would be able to contact help," Ferb pointed out. "You've picked the most rational choice available, a tactical retreat."

This made Connie feel a tiny bit less miserable about herself.

" **Because I didn't stand my ground and fight," Connie blurted out, now calming down a bit. "Because…I was afraid."**

"Being afraid doesn't mean anything Connie," Steven corrected her.

"It…doesn't," Connie had little to no energy to speak properly.

"No, no it doesn't," Steven gave her a haft hearted smile.

"He's right you know," Hiccup spoke up. "In fact, admitting your fears is the most courageous thing you will ever perform in your life."

Connie felt less grieve and more relaxed.

She forced a faint smile, despite her still sobbing a bit.

 **Connie just sat there, leaning against the door between two worlds as she wept away in the dark, the only light source originating from the real world. (Outside her room)**

 **(She didn't turn on the lights yet)**

 **She took a couple of huge breaths, picked herself up and lied on her bed. She lied there for eternity, waiting for a miracle to happen.**

 **Unfortunately, within the real world, no such thing is possible…or is it.**

 **She reached into the void of her pockets once again and grabbed her IPhone (Choose whatever kind you think of). She accessed it and tapped on the phone app.**

 **She tapped in 911 and was about to make the call, but something caught her eye.**

"The authorities ain't going to cut it," Steel stated. "You're going to need a couple of super humans for this specific task."

"More specifically, a superhero team," Mabel clarified.

Connie smiled a tiny bit at her enthusiasm. Her major breakdown seemed to have ended, for now.

 **There, right on top of her desk was a couple of posters of a few superhero teams. Two on the sides, one being the mightiest, The Avengers, the other being the Greatest, The Fantastic Four.**

 **The middle was the strongest of them all, The Convergence.**

"Huh, that's a nice poster of us," Rex commented.

"And I think I know what she's planning to do next," Korra frowned.

 **She stared at the posters for a while, more specifically the middle one. She looked at her phone, then the poster again, then the phone, and the poster again.**

" **The police aren't going to cut it, and possibly the military as well," Connie muttered to herself.**

'Oh the military can cause a lot of damage and shit to those alien terrorists, why?' Donald Trump thought. 'Because America's military does the one thing it's good at, and that is to defend America from terrorists.'

'Once I become President, Armageddon wouldn't stand a chance," Donald Trump smirked overconfidently.

 **She sat up and leaned towards the poster.**

Perry raised an eyebrow at Connie on the screen.

 **Connie then frowned in determination and exited the camera view.**

 **#**

 **(Robo Rampage theme song)**

 **She then starts obtaining things from around the household, grabbing a knife, jacket, Rose's sword, her backpack, etc, etc.**

 **The screen only showed her hands grabbing said objects from specific locations.**

 **#**

 **The last thing the screen showed what she grabbed was an intermediate book on survival skills. She placed it inside her backpack, along with her other items for survival.**

 **#**

 **A shadow of Connie was projected onto the wall as she tied something around her head.**

 **#**

 **Connie was now seen with her full outfit. She wore her feminine Kalari outfit along with a T-shirt wrapped around her head to make her look like a ninja. Her backpack was strapped to her shoulders, Rose's sword poking out of the main storage compartment as it was too huge to fit inside the bag.**

"What's with the T-shirt?" Dipper wondered.

"I have no idea," Connie sniffed.

" **Go big or go home," Connie mumbled.**

"Wisest words ever said," Roswell whispered.

 **She took a look at the poster once more, then shifted her head to stare at a picture of Steven and her stuck on the wall with a thumbtack. She unpinned it from the wall.**

Rigby sniggered at the faces the two kids made, only to get punched by Mordecai.

' **Don't worry Steven, I'll come back for you…' Connie spoke in her mind.**

 **She placed the image on her desk and exited her room before turning off the lights and closing the door.**

 **#**

'… **mom, dad, everyone.'**

 **Connie exited her household, closed and locked the door behind her. She searched around frantically for any transportation device usable to her.**

' **No matter what it takes...'**

 **She then spotted a bike not far from her and rushed towards it in order to claim it as her own.**

"Heh, not a bad choice," Mumen Rider smiled.

'… **I will free you all.'**

 **Connie sliced the chain in half that secured the bike in place with her sword.**

" **Sorry about this," Connie apologised to no one as she shifted herself into a comfortable position and started to peddle.**

"Did she just steal a bike?!" Doug was surprised by this.

"Given the circumstances she was in then yes, she did steal a bike," Argit confirmed.

 **She stumbled, twisted and fell at first, but with the amount of determination she has, she forced herself to stay on the bike and peddle.**

 **She gradually took it slowly at first, then began to pick up the pace as she started to gain total control over the bike.**

"Since when did she learn how to ride a bike?" Priyanka wondered.

"Since now," Sam replied.

' **Even if it means to travel across the entire country.'**

 **She began to peddle as fast as she could along the street. She was seen from a bird's eye view as she exited the town.**

' **And I'll be back faster than you think.'**

 **Connie began to fade into the darkness as she peddled further and further away from home.**

' **With an army right behind me.'**

"Army?" Phineas was confused by this.

"She meant us," Ben clarified.

"Ohhhh," Phineas realized.

"How do you exactly plan on getting to Danville?" Baljeet asked. "Danville is located in the Tri State Area, which is in the middle of America."

Connie shrugged in response.

(It's not really across the whole country, but it will feel like it)

 **Connie was now shown, still peddling in the morning. It seems the sky is lighting up, the colours similar to that of a Nautical Twilight. Guess she was riding the bike she stole the whole night long.**

"Whoa, did I just ride a bike the whole night long?!" Connie was dumbfolded by this.

"Well it kinda looks like it," Frisk replied. "Wow, you seemed pretty determined."

"Yes, yes I am," Connie nodded her head in response.

 **The camera view zoomed in on her eyes, her optic senses obviously showing weariness.**

"Hey, don't push yourself kid," Mumen Rider advised. "If you do, you're going to get yourself hurt and you'll never reach your goal."

 **It seems Mumen Rider's advice has been heeded as Connie was having a shut eye, leaning against an extensive tree. The bike was leaning against said tree just next to her.**

 **They seemed pretty far off from the main narrow road.**

"Why are you sleeping away from the road?" Asriel wondered.

"She's probably just trying to avoid strangers travelling along it as well," Raphael pointed out.

 **Connie rode on her bike once again during the afternoon. Dusk approaches as the sun sunk into the ocean, showing off the beauty of the colours to the world beyond.**

 **#**

 **It was Midnight.**

 **The bike was lying flat on the ground next to a huge tree, the Indian girl nowhere to be seen. The camera view ascended upwards to show Connie sitting on a thick branch metres above ground. A think bulky rope tied her to the tree trunk, securing her up there.**

 **Her bag was in between her legs, the sword still partially inside the bag as the handle leaned against her left shoulder.**

 **She was currently eating an apple.**

"Why is she sitting on top of a branch in a tree?" Buford raised an eyebrow.

"She probably did that to make sure she was safe from any predator in the forest," Isabella answered his question.

"Okay I get that, but how did she even climb up there in the first place?" Buford wondered.

"That we may never know," Baljeet replied

 **Connie was seen riding her bike during mid-day, the glare of the sun beaming down on her body, increasing the sweat that drew from her body.**

 **She was currently in a small town.**

'I'm surprised no one has noticed the giant sword she keeps in her backpack of hers,' Perry chattered.

 **Connie then skidded to a stop as she spotted a train station right at the edge of the town.**

 **She stared intensely at it.**

 **#**

 **She was now seen strolling along in the terminal, no longer had she worn her T-shirt around her head.**

 **She didn't have her backpack with her, but instead a folded paper in her hands.**

"Where's your bag?" Michelangelo wondered.

"Probably hid it somewhere away from the populace," Connie replied.

"Why?" Miko raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure the authorities wouldn't take it too kindly with her carrying a giant sword around in her backpack," Jack pointed out.

"Oh,"

 **She came to a stop and checked the timetable of the train station.**

" **Hmmm, none of them seems to be heading towards Danville," Connie whispered to herself.**

 **She opened up the folded paper to reveal that it was a map. She checked the map, then the timetable again to see which train would take her to a state that was closest to Danville.**

"Man is she focused or what," Meelo commented.

 **Connie mumbled vigorously as she calculated the time of the next train that would take her to said state she chose.**

" **Got it," Connie came to an answer.**

 **#**

 **It was afternoon, the breeze gently blowing the grassy fields just outside of town to a certain direction.**

 **A train could be heard within the distance. The camera view shifted upwards a bit to show a train departing from the station.**

 **As the train picked up speed, Connie could be seen riding towards the convoy, peddling as fast as she could alongside with the cargo train.**

 **She had her backpack and her T-shirt with her again.**

"Please don't show me she's going to do what I think she's going to do," Doug muttered inaudibly.

 **Then Connie performed a feat that was beyond her skills. She jumped from her bike and grabbed hold onto a handlebar on the second last carriage. The bike tumbled, lost forever.**

Everyone tensed at the stunt the girl performed.

"Connie!" Priyanka shouted.

#

"Oh my," Toriel was wide eyed.

"WOWIE, THIS HUMAN IS VERY BRAVE!" Papyrus commented.

"And crazy," Undyne added. "I love it!"

"Undyne please!" Toriel glared at her.

#

"Welp there goes that kid's bike," Heinz sighed.

 **Connie lost her footing for a second, but regained herself and held on for dear life. She then unsheathed her sword and swung it at the chain that held the massive doors shut.**

 **She slid the bulky door open and threw herself into the cargo carriage.**

"I can't believe you just pulled that one off," Phineas stated. "Nice one kid."

"Thanks," Connie wasn't feeling upset anymore.

 **Connie's chest rose up and down as she laid there on the dusty wooden floor. She didn't bother to close the door as she was too worn out from peddling the whole day.**

' **It's been a week since I've went on a journey to Danville,' Connie spoke in her mind again.**

"A week?!" Kevin was taken aback by this.

"I didn't even know she would make it for that long," Gwen admitted.

"So did I," Kevin added.

"It seems the kid is more than what we think she is," Doctor Strange spoke.

' **I feel tired…and sore and in pain from the peddling.'**

 **Connie placed her right hand on her stomach as she winced in pain while sitting upwards. She didn't even notice the sensation till now.**

' **I can barely move a muscle without causing any sense of pain to surge through my body.'**

 **She leaned on her left arm and sat up as straight as possible while breathing calmly. It was something her mother told her to do when she experienced stomach pain…or was it lying down and relaxing. It seems she can't remember anymore what with what she went through.**

' **But hey, at least I'm getting a really good exercise out of it, right?'**

 **Connie chuckled a bit as she forced a fake smile. Though despite her wide grin, anyone could have etched that she wasn't feeling well.**

"Here it comes," Vanessa felt pity for her.

' **I…want to go home'**

 **Connie looked down, now resting her arms besides her, now feeling limbless.**

' **But…I can't.'**

 **Her smile faded away and tears began to build up as she was about to have another nervous breakdown.**

' **I missed you, mom and dad.'**

 **A single tear dribbled down her right cheek before she shut her eyes tightly.**

' **and Steven…'**

"Oh you poor thing," Steven whispered as she hugged her tightly to his body.

Connie doesn't even bother to watch anymore of her future suffering.

 **Connie opened her eyes again, the tears all dried up and gone. She glared at the door in front of her and stood up, grimacing a bit.**

 **She stepped slowly towards the huge doors and leaned on one of them, before sliding it shut, the light disappearing forever as everything went black.**

 **(Theme song ended)**

"You know, this reminds me of the time Steven and I ran away and travelled around the country," Amethyst brought up.

"Oh yes that," Pearl remembered. "Though this time, she was forced into it."

"And no kid at her age should go through all of this," Sapphire stated.

 **The screen then showed an utterly huge statue of a person with multiple limbs, sitting in the lotus position. There was a building at the bottom in the hands of the statue, sentries armed to the teeth patrolling the area.**

Pearl gasped. "What happened to the house?!"

"They must have blown it up in order to make room for their new base of operation," Garnet informed her. "After all, the Crystal Temple is the most likely place for them to set up a foundation on."

"Okay I get that an all but what do they want with it?" Amethyst wondered. "I mean it's not like we have anything special that they want."

"Amethyst can't you see the big picture in front of you!" Pearl shouted. "He's probably going to try to mass produce an army using the corrupted gems we've bubbled."

"Oh."

" **You let her WHAT?!"**

 **#**

" **She escaped," Armageddon was not fazed. "Yeah, so what."**

" **Do you know you have just put this entire base at risk!" Khyber yelled.**

" **Do you really think anyone would listen to a little girl?" Armageddon raised an eyebrow at him**

 **(He didn't have his helmet on)**

"Yes, some people would," Clint believed.

" **Besides, no one's going to send the authorities to a place where there is 'nothing'," Armageddon exaggerated the last word.**

"What does he mean there's nothing there, he has a military base there," Phineas stated the obvious.

"He means no one can see them due to the cloaking fields," Isabella clarified.

"Oh."

" **With due respect sir but I agree with Khyber one this one," Jason walked besides him. "I don't think having a little girl running around the country with information about one of our secret bases would be wise to ignore."**

 **They all stopped to observe the Temple Gate which lead to one of the many rooms of the temple, just on the other side of the laser proof window.**

 **Within the laboratory, the Temple Gate was being bombarded with a mining laser. When Dr Animo shut the laser off, it was revealed that not a scratch was inflicted on the door.**

"Hah, nice try but you ain't getting in there in a while!" Amethyst shouted.

"We shall see," Armageddon whispered.

 **There in the middle of the room were two small people each on their own strap table, one red and one blue.**

 **A lion was also kept in a special cage of some sort. The beast roared as he tried to break free from his bonds.**

 **Retronix was hovering way to close to the blue one.**

Ruby gasped. "Don't you dare!"

 **Retronix brushed away the bangs with one of his many tentacles, exposing her one good eye to the world.**

Everyone cringed at Sapphire's eye.

"Okay that's just plain weird," Hiccup commented.

 **Ruby was infuriated. "Hey, you better not be touching her hair you creep, or I'll…!"**

" **You'll do what hmmm?!" Dr Animo smirked. "You're caged down on a table, immobilized and forced to watch your girlfriend suffer."**

"Girlfriend, isn't the red one a girl as well?" Ben raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Gems don't have gender," Zaxx informed everyone around him.

"Oh," Rex mumbled.

" **We don't have gender," Sapphire reminded everyone.**

" **We already know," Retronix raised a syringe gun over her eye.**

Many of the audience started to protest in anger and fear as they know what's going to happen.

"Oh gods no," Ruby gasped unevenly.

 **Sapphire gasped in fear and shut her eye while turned her head away.**

 **Retronix used his extra tentacles to straighten her head and parried her eye open. She began to panic.**

 **Dr Animo chuckled wickedly.**

" **What, no, please I'll do anything!" Ruby struggled against her restraints, but all was futile.**

 **Retronix rose the syringe, then brought it down with full force.**

 **#**

 **A faint jab could be heard as we could only see the shadows of Retronix stabbing the syringe into Sapphire's eye. The gem screamed in pain and agony as she thrashed around like a wild animal.**

Everyone was now shouting and yelling at the man responsible for her suffering.

"Hey, sacrifices have to be made for science!" Retronix retorted. He was then knocked out by a punch from Red-Hulk.

 **Screaming and wailing could be heard even from outside the laboratory as everyone cringed at the sudden shriek knowing what Retronix was performing.**

"Ruby, it's okay, I'm here, I'm not in pain or anything," Sapphire comforted her.

"But, in the future, you're…you're…" Ruby stuttered as she wept. Then her core temperature began to rise in anger and she jumped and tackled Retronix to the ground.

"ARGH, what the…!" Retronix cried out in pain as he was pummelled to the ground by Ruby.

Sam at this point paused the movie.

"You'll…never…ever…touch…my…Sapphire!" Ruby spoke at every punch.

"Ruby!" Someone grabbed her right fist before she could punch him again.

Ruby spun around and back hand slapped whoever stopped her assault, only to find out she made the biggest mistake she ever made in her entire life.

She gasped and her body stiffened. "Sapphire!"

Sapphire stared back at her in horror.

Retronix groaned in pain.

"Oh my stars, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ruby fell on her bottom and wept in guilt and defeat.

Sometime later, Sapphire stood up, walked over to Ruby and comforted her with a hug. Tears began to fall from her eye as they both cried on each other's shoulders.

Then to everyone's astonishment, Sam appeared out of nowhere in front of the two and teleported them to their seat. He also somehow miraculously repaired Retronix's face in an instant and teleported out of sight.

To those at the front, they noticed that Sam was standing in front of the screen and yet still saw Sam appearing out of nowhere and teleporting the weeping couple to their seat.

It was as if he was in two places at once.

"Everyone," Sam caught everyone's attention again. "Sorry to break the drama but…the show."

Everyone focused on the show again as Sam began to continue on with the cartoon. Ruby and Sapphire just cuddled with each other as they whimpered.

" **No, Stop, PLEASE!" Ruby pleaded, fearing for Sapphire's safety and at the same time boiling with rage as Retronix tortured her in the most brutal ways possible.**

 **Dr Animo was laughing hysterically, surely bringing out the worst of humanity in him.**

"Are you insane!" Rook shouted.

"Depends on the definition of insane," Dr Animo grinned back.

" **I thought you we're planning to bring humanity into a bright future?!" Jason shouted.**

" **I am. It's just that those who defies us shall face dreadful consequences," Armageddon was not fazed at all. "Besides, I gave the gems to Retronix and Dr Animo for their entertainment."**

 **Jason and Khyber looked at each other for a moment in confusion.**

" **In other words, I need to satisfy the needs of my allies…and my friends," Armageddon turned and walked off. "And to satisfy your needs, I'll also heed your warnings."**

 **#**

" **Send out the hounds!"**

 **The camera view shifted positions to show an Amethyst and a Pearl being contained in an energy field of some sort.**

"Oh no," Pearl whispered.

 **On the other side of the hill was a giant containment facility of some sort. Sentries were stationed all over the place.**

 **One of them receive an order from someone and he nodded in response.**

" **Open the gates," The commander ordered.**

 **Everyone complied and processed to do their jobs.**

"Why do have the feeling something bad is going to happen," Fishlegs panicked.

 **When the gates were lowered, three giant monster like creatures was released from their confinements. All three resembled a cross between a wolf, rhino, goat and a Vulpimancer.**

'Oh crud, it's those huge creatures from the trailer where they attacked Connie!' Perry was wide eyed in horror.

#

Fishlegs squealed in horror.

 **Two of them sniffed the ground as the monsters were already programmed to hunt down said girl. (Through a microchip stuck into their brain of course)**

 **The one in the middle unleashed a mix between a roar and a howl.**

 **The EVOs/Mutants then charged forward across the field as the camera view zoomed out. The workers rushed to the side as the monsters ran across the fields.**

 **The last thing was shown was the sun that was currently being consumed by the horizon.**

"Oh my stars, Connie," Priyanka whispered.

 **The screen now showed Connie who hung on the handlebar of the massive doors from the inside as she watched the train approach the next train station, deaccelerating in speed.**

 **It was mid-day.**

 **She jumped just at the right time during a safe speed, reducing her fall a bit. She landed and rolled along the rocky landscape, earning a few scratches there and there.**

"Ohhh, that's gotta hurt," Max winced.

 **Connie picked herself up from the rough terrain and placed a hand on a deep scratch on her right cheek. She winced in stinging pain as she yanked her hand from her face.**

"Oh no, if she doesn't get that cut disinfected and covered up, she could get an infection and…" Priyanka hyperventilated.

"Honey, it's going to be alright," Doug calmed her down. "She made it this far, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Okay…okay…I'm good," Priyanka took a couple of deep breathes before sighing. "I'm good."

 **Connie now stuck a bandage on the cut on her cheek. It was shown that she had wrapped bandage cloths around her legs and arms on the areas that have taken the most damage from the fall.**

 **She was now somewhere in the forest, away from civilization.**

"Man, this girl really knows her survival skills," Miko commented.

"Or maybe she's just reading from that survival guide book she took with her," Rafael pointed out.

"Oh."

 **Once Connie was done, she placed the bandage cloth into the bag and started to dig for her rations. Frustrated, she decided to excavate her bag, only to find that she has already spent her rations.**

 **All she has left is water, and there wasn't that much of it.**

"Oh boy," Gobber muttered.

"Eh don't worry about it, she can just hunt and forage for food," Snotlout pointed out, not a worry in the world.

Steven glared at him. "She's not a killer nor a filthy scavenger."

"Then how's she going to survive without like…eating anything?" Ruffnut questioned him.

"Or maybe she could eat herself!" Tuffnut suggested. "Then she wouldn't have to worry about killing anything."

"That's a great idea!" Ruffnut agreed.

Everyone just groaned at their stupidity.

#

"I…don't even…want to know…why," Alphys was staring at them like they were morons…oh wait they are.

 **Connie exhaled a sigh and lets her hands fall lifelessly.**

 **#**

 **Connie was skimming through the book she took with her, then came across a page that might be useful to her.**

 **#**

 **Connie strolled through the woods, now scavenging for any source of food and water. She then took her final sip from her water bottle. After the sip, she started to shake the bottle to see if any drops of water were left.**

 **Nothing came out.**

"Oh crap," Bolin whispered.

 **She then looked around for a while and spotted something off screen and ran towards it.**

 **Connie came across a leaf with little amount of water in the centre. She carefully tipped the tip of the leaf into her water bottle, harnessing the liquid she desperately needed.**

"What, don't drink that!" Priyanka yelled. "That water could be contaminated with bacteria or something!"

"Actually the water left behind by the rain on leaves are pretty safe to drink," Gwen pointed out. "In fact, it's even safer than New York's water supply."

"Really?" Doug was surprised by this.

"Yes, yes it is," Gwen smirked.

"All of them," Priyanka was stilled worried a bit.

"Most of them," Gwen added.

 **Connie then stumbled upon a bush full of wild berries. She plucked one, splat it in half and placed one half on the tip of her tongue.**

"I'm pretty sure you don't eat wild berries in the woods," Doug pointed out.

"Actually she's just testing it with the tip of her tongue, that's all," Gwen stated.

"Oh,"

 **She went wide eyed and dropped the berries before scratching and rubbing her tongue, trying to get rid of that irritation.**

" **Ech, no way am I eating that," Connie muttered to herself. She then noticed a rustle nearby.**

 **#**

 **A lizard crawled along a wooden trunk that has fallen down a long time ago. It then froze in place as it sniffed the air with its tongue.**

"Aww, how cute," Steel commented.

 **Coincidently, Connie's head came into view as she now towered over the lizard, staring at it intensely.**

"Why is she staring at the lizard like she?" Astrid wondered.

 **Connie's stomach rumbled and she held her belly. She grabbed a kitchen knife from her pocket.**

"Oh please don't," Steven hoped.

"What but it's so cute," Steel whined.

 **Connie raised the knife over the lizard, her hand shaking.**

"Do it already!" Snotlout silently screamed.

" **Sorry about this," Connie apologized before bring down her knife at full force.**

 **#**

 **The lizard was now hanging from a stick like a kebab as it hovered over the flames.**

 **It was then taken out of the flames by Connie.**

"Oh nooo why!" Steel wailed.

"I never knew you were into lizards," Max commented.

"No it's just that it was so cute," Steel pointed out.

Hiccup felt odd as he witnessed the lizard getting slaughtered as the reptile reminded him of Toothless.

Toothless groaned and slobbered his rider with huge amounts of saliva.

"You just had to didn't you," Hiccup smirked as he shook of the saliva.

Toothless stuck out his tongue to the side and tried to smile.

Lion growled friendly in response.

" **A bit burnt, but it's the only way to make sure the bacteria are all dead," Connie muttered to herself before she started to eat the lizard.**

Everyone cringed and grimaced at the sight of a girl eating a lizard.

Pearl adverted her eyes from the screen.

"Yeah, eat that lizard!" Amethyst cheered.

#

"Wow, I never knew she had low standards," One of the bullies from Connie's school spoke.

"Yeah, I bet her entire family eats lizards for dinner," The group of boys and a girl sniggered.

 **Connie grimaced at the taste of the lizard, but she had no other choice in order to survive the wilderness, and to get to Danville.**

 **It was the afternoon, not long till it gets dark. What she ate now was probably her dinner.**

 **Once she was finished, she chucked the stick into a pile of sticks that had the unwanted parts Connie didn't consume.**

 **She rested for a bit, almost to the point of closing her eyes. But before she did, she heard something within the distance and she sat up straight, now back to full focus.**

"That sounded like…a vehicle," Genos whispered.

 **Connie packed her stuff, wrapped the T-shirt around her head, puts out the fire and strolled off to find out where that noise came from.**

"Oh boy, here comes more drama," Superalloy Darkshine mumbled.

 **The screen now showed an opening with a vehicle passing by. Connie could be seen peeking her head out of the bushes as she viewed a group of trucks travelling by.**

 **All of them had a particular symbol on it.**

"Hydra," Steve frowned.

"I think I know where this is leading to," Hulk guessed.

#

The Red Skull growled, not wanting to be reminded of the loss of the main base of operation.

" **What are these trucks doing all the way out here?" Connie spoke to herself.**

"Probably transporting dangerous goods like bombs and stuff you know the usual," Clint guessed.

"Or maybe they're just patrolling the area," Natasha thought. "I mean they don't really seem like cargo trucks to me."

 **To her astonishment, the trucks that drove in a single line vanished in thin air.**

'She's that close to the Hydra base?!' Perry was surprised by this as he chattered.

"You said it Perry, she's way too close to the energy dome," Phineas spoke quietly.

"Wait, how does the vehicles get past the barrier if it was designed to keep everything out?" Max wondered.

"They probably linked the same signal pattern with the energy barrier so that the vehicles can get through but nothing else can," Baljeet explained.

"Wow, impressive," Steel commented.

" **Wait, what?!" Connie scurried out of the bushes and ran towards the anomaly. Unknowingly to her, she was being spied on by an unknown drone.**

"Oh boy," She-Hulk murmured.

 **Connie slowed her pace and walked towards the energy field, only to bang her head on it as she couldn't see where it was.**

" **Huh!" Connie stared at it intensely and knocked on the energy shield a couple of times while rubbing her chin.**

 **Then she heard rustling and crackling.**

 **She spun around to see a giant eagle drone about her size as it was about to tackle her.**

"Move!" Kevin blurted out.

#

"Typical Hydra tech," Tony murmured.

"And a really old one at that," Samuel pointed out.

 **Connie side stepped as the drone crash landed on the ground, dirt and sand flying everywhere.**

 **She darted away from plain view and hid behind a tree, the trunk just thick enough to shield her from sight.**

 **The bird drone recovered as it poked its head up. It spun its head around 360° in search for the girl it's spotted.**

"Okay that is just creepy," Donatello grimaced.

 **Through the drone's point of view, the bird switched to infra-red and spotted the girls heat signature behind the same tree from before.**

 **And just to note everyone, the bird is also recording everything live.**

Genos grunted. "She's done for."

"Eh, don't get too worried about it," Saitama had not a care in the world. "I'm sure she'll be fine.

"You sure?" Genos wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, I mean she did make it this far right," Saitama reasoned.

"Yes, I guess," Genos agreed, even though he showed doubt.

 **Connie unsheathed her sword and held it closely to her body. Few seconds later, the drone flew in on her left.**

 **The girl reacted in time as the bird tackled her to the ground and tried to jab her in the eye with its pointy beak, only to be held back by the blade of Connie's sword, which was in its mouth.**

 **She struggled as the drone snapped at her head a few times before the girl parried its head away, slicing the inside parts of its mouth.**

 **The drone tries to attack, but was jabbed in the head by Connie. She splits the head in two, the drone dropping to the ground, its CPU destroyed.**

"Ha ha, her first kill!" Thor shouted.

 **Connie picked herself up and stepped back in fear as she observed the damaged bird drone, an unknown fluid spilling from its head.**

 **She started to hyperventilate, then in a few seconds, a pair of hands stuck out from the invisible energy barrier. It grabbed Connie's head and pulled her into the field.**

"Connie!" Doug yelled to her.

 **Everything became black.**

 **#**

 **Blurred visions were visible on the screen, putting the audience in an uneasy state. The vision turned to the left, then to the right to see a Hydra scientist with a syringe in his hands**

"Oh please don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do," Rigby hoped.

#

'Oh no he wouldn't!' Priyanka glared at the screen.

 **The vision became dark again.**

 **#**

 **Everything changed and the vision became 100% accurate, this time displaying a roof.**

 **Connie gasped as she sat up. She spun her head around as she tried to process what has happened to her and what she could remember.**

 **She tried to stand, but the pain was too much for her to bare and she dropped to the floor…again.**

" **Wha…where," Connie then noticed a particular symbol on the walls of the prison cells that generated the stasis fields.**

' **Hydra?!' Connie was wide eyed. 'As in take over the world Hydra.'**

"Oh, I think I know what's going to happen later on in this episode," Vanessa spoke.

' **I thought they were gone for good after World War D!' Connie was in deep thought.**

"That's what we all thought," Steve had no expression on his face.

' **Oh no, I'm being kept here as a prisoner,' Connie began to realized her surroundings a bit more. 'Now I'm never going to save them in time!'**

 **She got up and tried to bang on the stasis fields and started kicking it, but all was futile.**

 **She respired heavily and dropped to the ground once more.**

 **Connie then laid on the ground as her eyelids became heavy.**

"No…don't go…not now," Asriel mumbled.

 **Connie shut her eyes as she finally succumbed to sleep.**

 **Everything was coated in darkness again.**

 **#**

 **Connie now found herself in a place where there is no light but where she stood. She spun around frantically, trying to find out where she was.**

" **Hello!" She called out.**

 **But nobody came.**

"Where is she?" Phineas wondered. "Shouldn't she be…"

"She's dreaming," Ferb informed him.

"Huh, how can you tell?" Phineas raised an eyebrow.

"Connie falling asleep, she ends up in a dark void, think about it," Zaxx explained.

" **You failed them," An unknowns voice could be heard.**

" **Wha…who's there?!" Connie shouted.**

" **Hahahahaha, don't you know who I am."**

 **Connie began to panic, her breathing becoming vigorous.**

" **I am the embodiment of everyone's despair, I am the thing that motivates people's fear, I am the function of people's nightmares."**

 **The spotlight began to shrink.**

Nicholas St. North frowned at the screen.

" **I hear them…your parents' screams."**

" **No," Connie whispered.**

" **They once believed in you, especially your closest friend."**

"Don't listen to him Connie!" Steven warned.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Connie retorted as she covered her ears.

" **But now, it seems their hopes and dreams have vanquished, turned to dust."**

Asriel looked down in shame for some reason.

" **That's not true!" Connie spun around, glaring at the darkness in anger.**

" **Hahahaha, you…really…are…an idiot."**

"That…that sounded like…Pitch Black," North was wide eyed in shock.

"What, but that's impossible," E. Aster Bunnymund didn't believe him.

"Yeah I mean we've took him down four years ago, right," Jack Frost mentioned Pitch Black's defeat.

"Yes, yes we did," North nodded his head. "But as the saying goes, if the enemy is not dead then you'll always be in danger."

 **The darkness consumed Connie's only light source. Now she was bombarded by her worst nightmares.**

 **Distorted voices could be heard in the back ground, pleading Connie to save them or to asking why she didn't.**

" **No, stop!" Connie kneeled down, covered her head and shut her eyes from the world.**

 **The bombardment intensifies.**

" **Stop it!" Tears streamed down her eyes.**

 **She could feel her guilt crawling up her back.**

" **I said STOP…"**

 **#**

"… **IT!" Connie shot up from her sleep, dried up tears were visible on her eyes and dark patches could be seen on her ninja mask if you focused enough.**

 **Huge booming sounds could be heard within the distance.**

"Wait…I hear explosions," The Hulk pointed out.

"Oh yeah me too," Tony also picked up the faint sound. "Do you think that…"

" **Wait, what's…" Before she could finish, a missile struck an empty prison cell to her left, destroying the confined space and badly damaging her cell.**

 **She was knocked down by the blast.**

Everyone winced at her.

#

"Yes, yes it is," Steve confirmed Tony's assumption.

 **Connie gasped in pain as she stood up from the ground to see a huge opening in the prison chamber. It was her chance to escape, but the explosions going bout indicated that it probably wasn't a good idea to escape through there.**

" **Probably not a good idea," Connie muttered to herself.**

 **Luckily the stasis fields blacked out from the missile that struck the place. She got out and ran down the hallway in an attempt to find her belongings.**

"What, she could have escaped by using that route!" Snotlout shouted.

"Didn't you not notice that there was a war going on outside!" Astrid pointed out.

"So…" Tuffnut wasn't getting it.

"So she could have gotten blown to smithereens if she took one step out there!" Astrid shouted.

#

Priyanka and Doug heard the whole thing, and man was she in for a ride of her life, tight-lipped, wide eyed and everything.

 **The show kept on switching scenes, each one Connie was running through multiple corridors, checking every room within the facility.**

 **#**

 **Finally, Connie stumbled upon the armoury.**

" **About time," Connie mumbled in an unpleasant tone.**

Ferb noticed this unusual behaviour. "That's…odd."

 **She searched the area, most of the laser assault rifles, ammunitions and other projectile weapons were already hand-picked for the battle outside.**

 **She then finds what she was looking for and stares at it intensely.**

 **#**

 **Connie ran through another corridor and turned to her left at another intersection. Just right in front of her was the exit, the sun light shining brighter than ever.**

 **She glared at the exit in determination and sprinted even faster.**

"Whoa now, don't try to push yourself just yet," Hiccup advised.

 **When Connie exited the building, she also saw a couple of men running from the battlefield.**

 **The girl frowned even more, grabbed a knife and threw it.**

 **It struck a man in the head.**

Everyone was in shock to see a twelve-year-old girl perform such horrendous act.

Priyanka and Doug were affected the most.

"Connie," The mother whispered.

#

"Oh my gods," Connie whispered.

"It's okay just…don't look!" Steven tried to protect her.

' **Wait…what is this feeling?'**

 **The other Hydra guard fired a laser pistol at her. She somehow remarkably evaded every laser travelling at 2500 ft per second.**

"How did she get so fast all of a sudden?!" Arcee wondered.

 **Connie drew her sword and swung it at the man's hands, severing it from his body. He screamed in anguish, only to be silence as the girl decapitated him.**

Many people yelped in horror while some just cringed in disgust.

"Okay, that is just revolting," Peridot commented.

#

Connie buried her head in Steven's chest as he rubbed her back smoothly, trying to ease her pain.

' **I've never felt these kinds of feelings before.'**

 **Connie then charged at Crossbones and tried to lay a blow on him, each swing he managed to evade.**

' **Is this what Pearl meant…to be in a battle.'**

 **Crossbones then punched Connie in the stomach, pushing her back a few metres, her right hand scrapped along the ground.**

"No, that's not what I meant at all!" Pearl disagreed.

' **To participate in a war…to feel rage boiling up inside of you.'**

'Connie…wha…what's happening to you?' The father could not believe his eyes.

 **Connie and the remaining two men glared each other down in hatred, then turned to her left to see the Convergence heading their way.**

 **The girl decided to turn tail and ran for the woods.**

"What the…those Convergence guys were right there!" Argit shouted. "If she wanted to ask them for help, why did she run away from them?!"

"Maybe it's because she thought that our friends would've mistaken her as one of the Hydra agents," Gwen theorised.

Argit thought about it for a while. "That's…actually a pretty good point if you think about it."

 **Surprisingly no one followed her as they were too preoccupied with capturing the Red Skull.**

' **I…I've never felt more alive.'**

'How could this happen?!' Priyanka then realized something from earlier. 'The syringe! Of course, those Hydra guys must have injected something into her that must have altered her personality! Those…those bastards! They'll pay for hurting Connie like that!'

 **Connie came to a halt and rested for a bit after the whole dramatic scene.**

' **And…it felt great!'**

 **Connie cracked a creepy grin, similar to the one a particular girl made who was situated in a separate room.**

Chara made her usual creepy face. "Well what do you know, there are actually many people out there who likes the joy of butchering other people."

"You have no idea," Bill chuckled.

All the humans in the room cringed at the two. The Three Diamonds were not fazed at all.

 **Everything became black again.**

"This just gets crazier and crazier every minute," Bulkhead commented.

 **The screen brightened up again, to show Connie staring into the opening where the main Hydra base once stood, now a partying ground for the Convergence and their scout teams.**

 **She turned and strolled away into the wilderness.**

' **Based on the information I have acquired from the Hydra base; it has been three weeks since I've left my home.'**

 **#**

 **Connie opened her survival skill book and fiddled with the pages until she stumbled upon something that caught her eye.**

"Wait, is that a bow & arrow?" Ronaldo squinted.

' **I have been in captivity for too long.'**

 **The screen changed scenes to show Connie sitting next to a fire she started, with a broad stick being held upwards towards the sky. She was slicing off any irregularities along the stick that puts said stick in a disadvantage. She was not currently wearing her T-shirt around her head.**

"Why's she carving a stick? Ruffnut wondered.

"Too craft a bow & arrow, remember the image," Alphys pointed out.

"Hmmmmmmm nope, don't remember anything," Ruffnut shook her head.

' **I must speed up my travels.'**

 **Once she completed the process, Connie grabbed a long piece of string she salvaged from either her home or the train carriage. She tied the string to the bottom point of the stick.**

 **Next she jabbed the stick lightly on the ground and leaned her left knee on it. The girl then tied the next end of the string to the top point of the stick.**

' **And keep a sharper look out for anything that wants me captured…'**

 **She has completed the bow.**

'… **or killed.'**

Steven's and Connie's spine shivered.

#

The parent's bodies stiffened after hearing the word killed.

" **Don't worry Steven, I'll come back for you," Connie was now working on her first arrow. Seems she's quite a fast learner.**

" **With an army right behind me," She tied a sharp barbed stone to one end of the now fine looking stick.**

" **And once we get there," She showed her creepy face again as she placed the arrow on the bow and tugged on it.**

" **We're…we're gonna…kill them all," She chuckled evilly. The girl then spotted an owl on a branch on top of her after hearing the hoot.**

"Okay there's definitely something wrong with you," Asriel confirmed.

"You think," Connie raised an eyebrow at him.

" **And we're going to do it…just…like…" Connie aimed at said owl. "That!"**

 **She launched the arrow. It missed the body but it did strike the left wing which caused it to howl in pain. It tried to take flight but fell into the opening where Connie resided.**

" **And we'll do it again!" Connie drew her knife, jumped towards the injured animal and stabbed a specific spot in the right wing, pinning it to the ground. The owl howled even more.**

The gems were terrified.

" **And again!" Connie brought her foot up and slammed it into the owl's head.**

Connie's parents were horrified.

" **And AGAIN!" She repeated the process.**

Steven and Connie herself were petrified. Tears poured down from Connie's eyes as she stared in horror at herself on screen, butchering the owl.

" **AND AGAIN!" The girl stomped on the owl's head at full force, crushing it into a puddle of flesh, bone and blood.**

"Whoa, anger management enough," Red Hulk raised an eyebrow.

"Says you," A-Bomb sniggered.

Red-Hulk growled at him with rage.

" **Until there's nothing left of them," Connie panted heavily.**

 **#**

 **Remember the owl from earlier. Yeeaaaahhhhhh, she's tearing it apart and eating it (It's cooked by the fire of course)**

"I…don't want to…watch anymore," Connie spoke between every sob.

"Hey Connie don't panic, I'm sure there's a logical explanation to your…sudden change in behaviour," Steven forced a fake smile.

"The syringe!" Berto shouted.

"What syringe?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"The syringe from earlier, the one that Hydra scientist guy held in his hand," Berto clarified. "It must be the only reason why you're acting strange. Whatever that guy injected into you must have increased your adrenaline levels and your anger."

"Not to mention your speed," Hiccup pointed out. "We did just see you evade a couple of projectiles travelling really fast."

"Yeah, I guess that would make sense," Connie relaxed a bit, now only sniffing softly.

 **Once she finished devouring all the flesh, no meat left to waste, she then went back to carving out more arrows.**

 **#**

 **Connie was on the walk again, sometime after mid-night when all the monsters of the dark come out to play with the victims of the shadow. She was wearing her T-shirt around her head again.**

 **She had no flashlight, nor a fire torch. All she had was the moon for guidance, which wasn't enough as the branches blocked the very dim light.**

"Walking through the night where wolves come out to hunt!" Dipper shouted. "Are you crazy?!"

"How should I know, I'm a completely different person in the future!" Connie retorted.

 **After hiking over a rough terrain, a howl could be heard in the distance. Within an instant, Connie drew he bow and arrow and aimed it at…whatever she was looking at.**

Mabel gasped. "Oh no, a wolf!"

 **After a while, the girl relaxed a bit and lowered her weapon. Then she heard a struggle as an animal tried to call out for its pack.**

 **She rose he bow again and stepped back as she heard a fierce roar which shook the night sky and the wilderness.**

"Ahh I think it might be something worse than a wolf," Dipper pointed out.

 **There was a disturbance within the darkness and she knew it too well. She turned and ran.**

 **As she ran, huge footsteps could be heard as it increased in depth, as if it was getting closer and closer.**

"Oh gods Connie, run," Priyanka whispered.

 **Connie sprinted faster than ever, trying to escape what was coming to her. She turned her head to the left to see something within the distance running just as fast as her.**

 **She spun her head around to the right to see another demon of the dark chasing after her as well.**

"What are those things?" Miko wondered.

"I have no idea," Saitama had no clue.

"Well whatever those things are, let's hope it doesn't kill her before she gets to Danville, assuming if she will ever make it," Rafael hoped.

 **The one on the left started to close in on her.**

"This is going to be close," Baljeet couldn't watch.

 **As it approaches, the physical appearance of the unknown beast became clear to the world. At the right time, Connie did a forward roll, the monstrosity only missing by a few centimetres as it tried to tackle her to the ground.**

 **It was clear now. The monster on screen was one of Armageddon's ferocious hounds.**

Everyone's bodies stiffened in place.

 **The beast unleashes a terrifying roar which once again shook the forest. The monsters begin the climax of the hunt.**

 **Connie scampered beyond any child's abilities through the woods, flawlessly evading and clearing the obstacles in front of her.**

 **Just as the beast came to reach, Connie jumped between a tree with two trunks splitting apart from the base.**

 **Surprisingly, the tree managed to prevent the EVO from approaching her any further, though that didn't stop his claws. The monstrosity clawed at the girl's back, making her yelp in pain.**

Everyone winced at this.

"Connie!" Priyanka shouted. 'Oh no, even if she survives this, if she doesn't find help soon, those deep cuts could get infected and…'

 **Connie fell on her knees. She took advantage of this by drawing an arrow out and launching at the monster's right eye. She scurried of the ground and ran as the beast lets out a tantrum. Two more followed after her.**

 **As she kept on running and running, she finally comes across a clearing at the edge of a Cliffside. There right in front of her was a sight she never thought she would see in her lifetime. Her eyes were wide eyed.**

Everyone at this point was spectacle at who she just saw.

 **There within the distance gleaming in the sun as it just peaked over the horizon was Danville itself in its glory. There weren't that many tourist attractions, just a few standard things a city has, like a desert. But there was one building that was unique to the rest.**

 **The Convergence Mansion, which was visible to Connie's narrowed in vision which she acquired from her travels.**

 **She stared at the distance for a while longer, before returning back to reality as she heard the roars again, spinning around in fright.**

"Shouldn't the EVOs have caught up with her already?" Six raised an eyebrow.

"Don't know, but be glad they haven't," Bobo spoke.

"I beg to differ," Anthony Haden-Scott muttered.

 **Connie turned to peer down the cliff to see a river flowing down probably to the city. She didn't know if she would make the jump, nor couldn't she run. What could she do.**

 **Her eyebrows squeezed together to show off her anger and determination.**

"Oh boy, here it comes," Gobber chuckled.

 **Connie grabbed the sleeve that hung out from the mask and pulled her T-shirt off, revealing her true face to the world. The camera view displayed her whole body, her Kalari with torn cuts in a few places, bandages wrapped around a few of her limbs and cheek. Her hair was a bit fuzzy and her shoes were surprisingly intact.**

 **With the gigantic sword compared to her size poking out of her backpack just made her look way more awesome than ever.**

 **Above all odds, she stood in defiance.**

"You look so awesome," Steven whispered.

"Thanks," Connie cracked a smirk. "Though I'll be needing a shower after all this."

"Yeah, you'll definitely need a disinfection scrub after this," Donatello agreed.

 **She threw it over the cliff.**

 **She drew another arrow, placed it on the bow and aimed it. As the three demons of hell approaches, she launched an arrow.**

 **It missed the first one at the front, but struck the second one in the front right leg. Another arrow zipped by which struck the first one in the head. This only stunned it for a millisecond, giving the second one enough time to overlap the other.**

 **Connie launched her last arrow, hitting the same target she struck in the head. She chucked the bow over the cliff and drew her sword and knife.**

"You don't just chuck away a weapon like that!" Buford shouted.

"She didn't have any arrows left," Holly pointed out.

"Oh," Buford realized.

 **As the current leading creature leaped into the opening and attempted a tackle, Connie charged and slid on her knees. She sliced the belly of the beast open, blood and organs spilling out. A lucky kill.**

"Oh my," Lapis stared intensely.

 **She stood up, only to be tackled by another EVO onto the huge corpse. Just like with the bird drone, she used her sword to push back on the jaws of the beast.**

 **The Cliffside gave way to the extra weight and it separated from the mountain. The third EVO stopped in its tracks, just at the edge of the line where the cliff broke off from.**

 **The monster that fell with Connie tried to claw at her, but she parried away every swing the beast threw at her. She then finished it off with a stab into the maxilla and through the skull with Rose's sword.**

 **The only problem with that is that a tooth got jammed into Connie's right arm, causing her to shriek in pain.**

Everyone grimaced at the sound she made.

 **Connie then jabbed the monster in the head with the kitchen knife.**

 **#**

 **From the distance, giant boulders, a massive disgusting creature and a girl finally splashed into the river at the bottom of the mountain.**

"CONNIE!" Priyanka and Doug yelled in fear for her safety.

 **A giant mech was flying around the suburban areas of Danville, patrolling the citizen who lived there.**

" **Hmmmm, Phineas and Ferb's parents seemed to be okay…" Baljeet spoke through the radio of the robot.**

 **#**

"… **And so is Candace, Stacy, Jeremy and Coltrane," Baljeet could be seen monitoring the city through the mech's robotic eyes, concealed by the blue glass that acted as a face.**

"Aren't we supposed to be on a rock & roll tour across the world?" Coltrane wondered.

"You guys just came back yesterday from that day onward," Sam replied.

"Oh," Jeremy realized.

"And a day everyone hear will never forget," Sam added.

"I can think of many reasons why," Candace commented.

" **Nothing out of the usual yet…wait hold up," Baljeet picked up a disturbance within the areas of Gearhart Summit in Danville National Forest.**

" **A Cliffside collapsed?" Baljeet raised an eyebrow. "Well there's nothing to do, guess I'll go check it out."**

"Saved by boredom, wasn't expecting that," Milly mumbled.

 **Baljeet steered DANIEL towards the mountain ranges.**

 **#**

 **Parts of the Cliffside was seen all crumbled apart and stacked on top of each other. There just a few yards away was Connie who was lying on the soft oozing mud.**

 **She was covered in bruises and cuts all over her body. Her bandages were torn apart, letting the reopened wounds spew out blood, along with the new deep cuts she acquired from the fall.**

 **And I'm pretty sure her right leg wasn't supposed to bend that way.**

"Oh gods," Priyanka was about to have another break down.

#

"Connie!" Steven shouted to her as his friend could only watch in silent horror at her badly damaged self on screen.

 **Yet despite everything, her body still kept on fighting.**

 **She heard something in the distance and shifted her head a bit to see something diving towards her.**

"Come on DANIEL, come on," Mako whispered.

' **Steven…I'm sorry,' Her vision became blurry and everything became black.**

Everyone was left in a traumatized state after viewing the horrific and dramatic episode.

Sam played the next.

 _ **Man that's even longer than last chapters. Anyways, tell me how you think about this chapter, things like Sapphire's eye being jabbed by a syringe to Hydra turning Connie into a psychopath.**_

 _ **Also I have made my decision. I'm viewing the show as an anime, though that doesn't mean you have to too.**_


	23. S1 EP11 Part 1: Rebellion Part 2

_**I've been looking around the Web lately and I've began to notice that many people dislike the show Avengers Assemble and I was wondering…is it true that the show is really that bad?**_

 _ **P.S I've realized that I've been using the word laser instead of plasma for most of the weapons in the show because the plasma looked similar to that of a laser. I'll need to correct that mistake.**_

 _ **S1 EP11 Part 1: Rebellion Part 2**_

 **The screen displayed a huge Cliffside that has broken off from a mountain side, huge chunks of earth and rock blocking up the river at the bottom. The camera shifted to show the same girl you saw in the previous episode.**

"Oh my stars," Lapis shielded her mouth with her hand.

 **I also forgot to mention that the same tooth that was jabbed into Connie's right arm was now stuck within the flesh and bone.**

 **Her head altered a bit against the murky mud she laid to see something flying towards her.**

"Oh gods," Connie had tears streaming down her face.

' **Steven…I'm sorry,' Connie blacked out and the screen showed nothing.**

"Pity," Chara had not a care in the world.

" **Here's your new axe," Phineas held the 1m staff out.**

"What, that's not an axe," Astrid frowned.

 **The screen now showed a second laboratory somewhere in the Convergence Mansion. It was large than the one on the second level and was more involved with larger and more advance LV18 tech.**

 **Or in other words, Phineas' and Ferb's tech.**

 **Buford took the axe from Phineas. He twisted his hands and two solid holographic axe blades popped up on both sides at the end.**

"Think again," White spoke.

"That's…unusual," Astrid raised an eyebrow.

" **Thanks for the upgrade." Buford sniggered as he walked off.**

" **I don't really see why Buford needs to upgrade his axe," Zaxx commented. "I mean, isn't Buford's axe is made out of adamantium?"**

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing here, why am I getting a puny stick with holographic axe blades on it?!" Buford complained.

"Ehem."

Buford turned to his right to see Donatello with his right hand over his Bo Staff.

"Oh uhh, no offence," Buford smiled sheepishly.

" **Yes that's true, though he's just upset about the fact that Absorbing Man absorbed said metal in his axe," Phineas replied.**

" **Hey, I'm just making a few precautions here and there!" Buford shouted from outside the lab.**

"Well it's kinda your fault for telling him that your axe was made of adamantium in the first place, whatever that is," Saitama pointed out.

"Shut up you," Buford muttered as he adverted his gaze from him.

#

"It seems he doing better than ever," Reginald grinned.

"Yes, yes he is," Lawrence smiled.

" **So anyways, you done with the hand cannons I asked for?" Zaxx asked.**

" **Oh yeah, it was quite easy to make actually," Phineas presented Zaxx two huge overly side plasma pistols and the plasma containers shaped like ammunition clips.**

" **It only took us about an hour to make," Ferb pointed out.**

"Of course it would, they're basically to two best engineers in the entire galaxy," Rafael spoke.

 **Zaxx chuckled. "Course it would."**

 **The Gramakamorphe guardian titan grabbed the plasma pistols loaded them and placed one of them in his metallic holster attached to the hips of his armour.**

 **He aimed the other one at a holographic dummy on the other side of the room and fired it. The plasma ball made contact, causing the dummy to explode into huge chunks and pieces.**

Everyone cringed at this.

"I don't see the point in having an overpowered handgun since you guys don't kill anyone most of the time," Natasha pointed out.

Zaxx shrugged in response.

 **Another dummy took its place as the holographic chunks left on the floor disappeared.**

" **50 rounds for each clip, no overheating and the recoil has been reduced to that of a standard handgun," Phineas informed the upgrades he and Ferb added.**

" **Though I don't see the point of using an overly powered handgun," Ferb commented. "Aren't we supposed to be a superhero team that keeps killing to a minimum unless necessary?"**

" **Oh no, I'm only using these against reinforced armoured vehicles and monsters," Zaxx explained. "If facing off against normal soldiers, then I'll be just using my fists."**

 **Zaxx walked off, then spun around quickly. "Without the Gauntlets."**

"Okay, that's a pretty good reason," Clint smirked.

 **Zaxx walked off again. Straight after, Baljeet came bursting into the laboratory.**

" **Guys, we have got a situation!"**

 **Phineas, Ferb and Zaxx stared at each other for a moment, then sprinted out of the laboratory after Baljeet to see what's the big deal.**

 **#**

 **The Convergence and the Thunderous Three all gathered up at the front yard to see what was going on. It seems Isabella was already there as she already knew something was up.**

" **Baljeet, what's the problem?" Steel asked.**

 **Just then everyone noticed that DANIEL dived towards the landing pad on their left and landed on two feet. From there, everybody saw the mech gentle holding an Indian girl in its arms.**

Everyone was now quiet and focused on the screen once more as everything became serious all of a sudden.

" **I sent DANIEL out on a patrol around the city and found a girl just outside of the city, near the mountain ranges," Baljeet informed everyone. "She's barely breathing and her pulse is way below average."**

'What are you guys doing standing around, take her to the hospital or something!' Doug shouted in his mind.

" **Not to be rude or anything, but you could've just taken her straight to the hospital you know," Buford crossed his arms over his chest.**

"That would've been the most logical thing to do," Steve stated.

"I don't think the staff members of any hospital would take it too kindly to a child having a sword strapped to her back in a backpack," Tony pointed out.

"That's a pretty good point you made there," Samuel agreed.

"Nice pun!" Someone shouted across the room.

"SANS, THIS IS SERIOUS!" Someone else scoffed at said person.

" **Yeah, I don't any hospital would take it too kindly of a child having a sword with them nor any weapon in that manner," Phineas walked forward and drew the sword out of the scabbard. "And a fine looking one at it."**

"Seriously, you're paying more attention to the massive sword rather than the injured girl?!" Bolin was disappointed in Phineas.

"Bolin, I just made a statement, that doesn't mean anything else," Phineas spoke calmly.

 **Zaxx stepped forward and stared intensely at the sword, more specifically the design of it.**

'Hmmmm, something seems familiar about that sword, but what is it that's so damn important?!" Zaxx tried to remember as hard as he could, but nothing came by to his mind.

" **I recognize that sword from anywhere," Zaxx spoke, barely audible. He turned to face the kid and inspected her injuries.**

" **Take her to the infirmary, now," Zaxx ordered.**

'Are they sure they can take care of Connie's injuries?' Priyanka thought. 'What am I talking about, the Convergence is a superhero team funded by Tony Stark himself, of course they possess the technology needed in order to save Connie's life!'

 **Everyone stared at one another for a moment then laid their eyes on the girl once more before the screen became dark.**

"This shall be a tale no man shall ever forget," Thor muttered.

" **Hello."**

 **The screen brightened up again, showing the world from someone's perspective view as they woke up from a nap or a coma or something.**

 **A title appeared at the bottom of the screen.**

' **Rebellion Part 2'**

" **Hellloo."**

"Oh not this again," Gwen whined.

"You better not," Kevin warned indirectly.

 **The darkness disappeared, though the screen was still blurry.**

" **Wake up!"**

 **The blur faded, revealing Ben who was leaning over her as he poked her head repeatedly.**

Everyone was confused by this as they thought he would slap her.

"I thought you would slap her," Tenzin thought.

"I only slap an unconscious person if they're above young adult and below elderly," Ben replied. "Anyone who exceeds those standards, I'll just poke them repeatedly."

#

"That was unexpected," Azmuth mumbled.

#

"Huh, wasn't expecting that," Gwen muttered.

" **Wai…wha," Connie shook her head a bit and sat up slowly, her right hand resting on her forehead as she experienced a headache.**

"Wait…Connie looks…better than ever!" Priyanka started to smile a bit.

"I wonder how they did it?" Doug rubbed his chin.

 **As Priyanka stated, she looks better than ever, and cleaner. She's wearing her Kalari outfit, though somehow it was fully intact, no scratches, no torn parts, no anything.**

 **Her backpack and her sword was on a table in front of the bed.**

" **Whe…where am I," Her speaking was laboured.**

" **You're in the Convergence Mansion," Ben straightened himself. "She awake!"**

 **Within seconds everyone entered the infirmary.**

" **Hey there, nice to see you're awake," Max greeted her.**

" **Oh hey…Max…Steel," Connie gasped as she spun her head around viciously. "I…I made it!"**

"Sure you did!" Steven grinned. "I can't believe you actually made it and survived!"

"I'm more surprised of myself then you are," Connie beamed.

" **Yes…you made it," Ben forced a smile.**

" **I…I can't believe that I...!" Connie then remembered why she came here. "The town! Beach City! Steven!"**

 **Connie clenched her stomach in pain after her blabbering. Isabella and Phineas stepped forward to aid her.**

" **Easy there, you just came out of the Sanitatum Tube," Isabella gently laid her down on the medical bed.**

"Wait, what is that?" Pearl wondered.

"Well whatever it is, it seems it has healed her entire body…somehow," Greg raised an eyebrow.

" **The Sani what now?" Connie was confused as fuck.**

" **The Sanitatum Tube is considered by Phineas and Ferb, to be the most efficient and fastest possible healing treatment tube in the galaxy." Zaxx informed.**

" **Built by yours truly, Phineas and Ferb," Phineas grinned.**

"Of course they would build such a thing, just like something I would do in my spare time," Azmuth smirked.

" **But we only use it for those who are critically injured from battle or other means of getting hurt," Korra added. "For example, you."**

" **How was I in a critical state?" Connie asked.**

"Uhhh hello, you had a disfigured leg," Fishlegs pointed out. "How can you not remember that?"

Connie shrugged in response.

 **Zaxx sighed. "You suffered from 98 scratches all over your body, 19 of them were already infected once you entered the Sanitatum Chamber..."**

"Whoa," That was all Sapphire could say. It seems Ruby and Sapphire had calmed down after the frescos.

 **He dramatically and slowly walked towards her backpack and her sword. "…56 bruises across and inside your body, multiple fractured ribs, a dangerous toxic venom that surged through your circulatory system, a horrifyingly disfigured leg…"**

Priyanka and Doug shivered at the thought of it.

"… **and a broken spine." Zaxx lifted the sword inside the scabbard.**

"Question, if her spine was shattered, how is she still moving?!" Hiccup was dumbfolded at this point. Toothless tilted his head at this.

Baljeet smirked. "You will find out in a moment."

 **Connie was silent at this point.**

" **You would have been dead if it weren't for us," Zaxx finished.**

" **But thankfully, with the help of the Sanitatum Tube, you've made a full recovery..." Steel paused for dramatic effect. "…In just two days."**

Just at that moment, everyone was chattering amongst each other in wonder at how Phineas and Ferb managed to build such an effective healing treatment tube. Some were even frightened by this.

"How in the world did they build that?!" Red-Hulk was flabbergasted.

"What do you expect, Phineas and Ferb are considered to be two of the smartest beings in the galaxy alone," The Hulk smiled.

#

"Impressive, though I have a personal healing treatment tube in my tower that can aid me make a full recovery in just one day," Azmuth grinned. "Top that."

"Ohhhh, your good," Phineas smirked.

 **Connie was dumbfolded. "H…how?"**

" **The tube uses nothing more than very advance and highly programmed microscopic nanobots and nanites that are injected into your body to speed up the healing process a 100 times faster," Baljeet explained.**

" **Though the details might be a bit complicated for your understanding," Ben smirked for some reason.**

The chatter still went on.

"Why won't you sell this tech to the world and make billions off of it?!" Argit shouted. "I mean; you are technically not rich since you need to borrow loans from Tony Stark in order to pay for the fees to the mansion!"

"The minerals and resources needed for something this advance would be impossibly expensive for any hospital or government to construct such a machine," Zaxx informed him. "After all, humans are only limited to the resources on their planet."

Argit remained silent for a while. "Okay, you make a good point."

" **Okay, quick question, how is all my clothes in one piece?" Connie tugged on the collar of her shirt.**

"Yeah I won…wait a minute?" Priyanka went wide eyed. "Oh no they wouldn't!"

" **I'm responsible for that," Isabella responded. "And ONLY me since Phineas, Ferb and Zaxx only trusts me in switching your clothes and sewing them up."**

"Oh thank god it was a woman who did that part!" Priyanka could now relax.

"Why are you glad that…ohhhh I see what you meant," Amethyst realized why she panicked for a moment.

" **Oh…thank you," Connie thanked her.**

" **Think you can walk?" Rex asked.**

 **Connie lifted her legs to the left side of the medical bed and leaned on her feet. She stood up perfectly fine.**

" **Huh," Connie tried to walk, but the numbness in her legs made her trip. Isabella sensed it coming and caught her before Connie could yelp.**

" **I'm fine, I'm fine," Connie repeated as she attempted to stand up again.**

 **#**

 **Everyone except for Zaxx was now sitting down in the dining area, Connie chewing on a sandwich Ferb whipped up for her.**

" **What's your name?" Korra asked.**

" **Connie…Connie Maheswaran," Connie spoke through each chew.**

" **Those words you blurted out, about Beach City and a person named Steven," Korra mentioned. "Why did you say things like that?"**

"Here comes the drama," Michelangelo whispered.

 **After swallowing the mush inside her mouth, she exhaled deeply and spoke. "What if I were to tell you that I travelled halfway across America just to get your help."**

 **Everyone just stared at her plainly, no expressions were shown.**

" **We'd think that you're crazy," Buford ended the silence.**

Gretchen face palmed herself.

 **Isabella elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to clench said ribs in pain as he winced.**

Astrid gave off a smile after watching that unfold.

#

"That was very rude of him," Doug frowned at said man on the screen.

" **Well considering the crazy things we've seen during our jobs as guardian titans, I think we should here you out," Korra replied.**

 **Connie raised an eyebrow at her. "Guardian titans?"**

" **Zaxx came up with it," Ben explained. "It's another term for superheroes."**

" **Oh," Connie hesitated for a little while. "I travelled halfway across America in order to ask for your aid."**

" **What do you need help with?" Steel asked.**

" **My friend Steven and his guardians, the Crystal Gems, along with the town were invaded by an army of aliens and robots," Connie told everyone about the situation.**

" **Do you know when was that?" Max wondered.**

 **Connie thought about it for a moment. "About 3 1/2 weeks ago, I think."**

Everyone murmured amongst each other again.

"I hope no one died during that time," Greg hoped.

" **What did the aliens look like?" Ben took his turn in the interrogation.**

" **Not sure, I only think it was aliens who invaded the town since I saw someone with green skin," Connie replied. "He also wore skeletons as body armour and…"**

" **Skeletons as body armour, green skin," Ben frowned at the thought of the man. "Khyber."**

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually picked that up just after two descriptions," Linda commented.

"Let's just say I've learned a couple of things from the other guys I lived with for three years," Ben boasted.

" **Armageddon," Isabella scowled.**

" **About time he made his move," Buford muttered.**

" **But why would he want to invade a town for no particular reason?" Phineas wondered.**

" **Maybe the town serves as a strategic position," Ferb theorised.**

" **It's because of the Crystal Gems," Someone spoke up.**

 **Everyone spun around to see Zaxx by the right entrance to the dining room, with the backpack and sword in his arms. He walked over and placed the bag on the table next to Connie and pulled the sword out of the scabbard a little bit.**

" **Tell me, did Rose Quartz give you this sword?" Zaxx stared at Connie intensely.**

"WHAT, how in blazes does he know about Rose Quartz?!" Pearl and the other gems were shocked by this.

" **No, it was Steven who…" Connie went wide eyed. "Wait, how do you know about Steven's mom!?"**

"I was just thinking the same thing," Zaxx was confused as fuck.

"Don't worry, once the explanation has passed, I'll give you back your true memories of how you know her," Sam assured.

"Oh, okay," Zaxx relaxed a bit.

" **Know her, heck, me and Tan'Terknor fought besides her during the Gem War!" Zaxx grinned with pride.**

" **Really?!" Connie beamed up at this.**

" **Wait, what's the Gem War?" Baljeet wondered.**

 **Zaxx became serious again. "I'll explain later. Connie, you said the Gems along with a town were invaded by Armageddon right?"**

 **(Zaxx heard the whole thing just as he entered the dining hall)**

" **Yes," Connie replied.**

" **Think you can walk," Zaxx asked.**

" **Yes," Connie repeated.**

" **Think you can fight," Zaxx wanted to make sure.**

"What, you can't just ask someone to fight after coming out of recovery!" Priyanka yelled.

"Well…what if that someone wanted to fight?" Lin Beifong pointed out.

"That's still unacceptable!" Doug shouted.

 **Connie thought about it for a moment, her pupils moving in all directions. She then grinned.**

" **Definitely," Connie spoke with enthusiasm.**

 **Zaxx then faced everyone.**

" **Everyone, prepare your gear," Zaxx ordered. "It's time for a rescue mission."**

"Yes!" Connie grinned with enthusiasm. "Everything's going to turn out okay after all!"

"Depends if one of my pets didn't eat anyone while you were gone," Van Kleiss smirked.

"Mate, you have a sick sense of humour!" Noah commented.

"Do I now," Van Kleiss raised an eyebrow.

 **The show changed scenes to show it was now in the afternoon as the Convergence Jet could be seen flying through the heavens above the earth, the ship gleaming against the sunlight.**

" **So that's everything about the Gem War?"**

 **#**

 **Baljeet and Isabella were at the cockpit, the Indian boy operating most of the controls of the ship while The Black Archer remained as a co-pilot.**

" **Yep," Someone replied. "That's everything there is to know about the war."**

"Ah damn it!" Heinz complained. "I really wanted to know a lot more about this 'Gem War' thing."

"I never knew you were interested in history," Charlene raised an eyebrow at him.

"A lot can happen during two major invasions," Heinz chuckled.

#

"Okay, you can have your memories back," Sam blurted out.

"Wait what?" Before Amethyst could say anymore, she and the others were bombarded with flashes of memories. "Oh…my…stars."

Pearl gasped. "It all makes sense now!"

"Okay, what is happening right now!" Ruby demanded to know what's going on, even though it's right in front of her.

"That would explain a lot," Sapphire commented.

#

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh wow, wasn't expecting that," Zaxx blinked a couple of times.

 **The camera view skimmed towards the cargo bay where everyone sat in the seat along the sides of the stairways which were on the sides of the hull.**

 **There also seems to be a huge crate in the middle of the cargo bay.**

" **Really, because it seems you sound like you're keeping a secret from us," Phineas smiled jokingly.**

" **Nope, that's it," Zaxx leaned back on his seat and placed his hands behind his head.**

" **So…how did you already know that I was important enough to be taken inside of the Convergence Mansion instead of a normal hospital?" Connie finally mustered the courage to talk.**

 **Zaxx was taken aback by this, but quickly responded shortly after. "Because you had Rose's sword."**

 **Connie peaked at the sword for a split second before focusing on Zaxx again.**

" **Is Rose still around?" Zaxx asked.**

The Crystal Gems stared at the ground in sorrow.

#

Steven performed the same thing. Zaxx noticed this.

"Oh," Zaxx knew what happened by Steven's facial expression. "Okay."

 **Connie became tense. "Wellll…"**

" **Everyone prepare yourselves," Isabella spoke through the comm. "We're here."**

 **#**

 **The Convergence Jet deaccelerated to a halt and hovered towards the ground, the landing gear poking out of the belly in order to prepare for landing.**

 **As the spacecraft landed, the cargo door opened up and everyone came out from behind.**

 **#**

 **Baljeet stayed behind to 'guard' the ship.**

" **AI Max, do your thing," Baljeet spoke.**

 **#**

" **As you wish sir,"**

 **The Convergence Jet was shown as the Quadruple Y-68 Laser Mini Guns armed themselves along with the Quantum Cannons.**

 **#**

 **While all of this unfolded, Baljeet's arm was being coated by a holographic cybernetic arm.**

 **#**

 **The metallic crate began to transform in a dramatic way into the multi tactical mech bot, DANIEL.**

"Huh, a Quil-Tech Nanoshift Transformer," Kevin smirked.

 **The mech exited the ship and ran after the other.**

 **It seems the ship was parked just outside the residential area where Connie and her parents live.**

"Time for war," Suyin mumbled.

 **The Convergence and The Thunderous Three came to a halt at Beach City, only to find…nothing. It was completely empty, only a beach and a huge block of land was visible to them. It's as if the land remained untouched for thousands of years.**

 **The skies began to darken.**

"Wait, where's the city?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

Amethyst gasped in fright. "Maybe they teleported the entire town to a place off world!"

"Oh please, even if I do possess the means to perform such a task, which I do, I would never do it!" Armageddon stated. "For one, it's a waste of time and two, there's no point, we can just use a LV20 cloaking field to hid ourselves from the military and the Convergence."

" **Uhhh, where's the town?" Ben asked, now confused.**

" **Yeah, because all we're seeing is a block of land and a hill," Buford frowned at the girl.**

" **What, no, I swear it's right here!" Connie swore.**

" **Hey AI Max, can you give me a scan to this place," Zaxx ordered.**

" **I already did," AI Max replied. "There's nothing here."**

"What, that's impossible," Phineas was wide eyed. "The cloaking field is right there!"

"Maybe they're using a very powerful LV20 cloaking field that's completely undetectable to Infrared, X-Rays, Ultraviolet radiation and even Gamma Rays," Zaxx thought.

"Wow, impressive," Caesar commented.

 **Phineas walked towards the beach "Huh, this block of land could be useful for…"**

 **He then disappeared out of thin air.**

Everyone gasped and murmured about his disappearance.

"See, told you," Armageddon spoke.

" **Phineas?!" Isabella and everyone else stared with wide eyes at where Phineas once stood.**

 **A few seconds later, a distinctive head could be seen poking out of the unknown force.**

" **You've got to check this out," Phineas spoke sternly.**

"Okay, seems like you guys found it," Hiccup nodded his head. "What do you think you're going to do next."

"We have no idea," Steel replied.

 **Everyone looked at each other for a moment, then walked towards the unknown force, each one of them disappearing from sight.**

 **DANIEL was the last to enter the cloaking field.**

 **#**

 **Everyone could be seen lying on the ground as DANIEL entered the area.**

" **Get down!" Korra silently screamed.**

 **DANIEL didn't waste any time as he reverted back into his crate form. A high tech camera popped out from the top of the crate.**

Everyone couldn't help but giggle at how the mech functioned.

#

"Oh that's just cute," Bill grinned mentally since he doesn't have a mouth.

"I know right; I mean I could just dice that thing into little pieces and stuff it down people's throats," Chara giggled.

"Okay you have a sick sense of humor you two," Ford cringed.

 **The entire outpost could be seen, multiple turrets and watchtowers patrolling the skies and ground. Hundreds if not thousands of Dreadnaughts and alien soldiers kept a watchful eye on the people of Beach City who were forced into labor of excavating their own town.**

" **Holy…crud," Rex murmured.**

Toothless and Lion growled at the screen.

 **Perry chattered in response. He grabbed his hat, pressed on a specific button, pulled the multinocular out of the hat and spied on the camp through it.**

 **#**

 **Through the multinocular, Perry could view the people of the town borrowing up the ground using shovels and pick-axes, ordinary tools humans would use. The Dreadnaughts who took part of the labor used advance laser drills and other kinds of advance tech in order to dig up the ground.**

The residents of Beach City were traumatized at the sight of their desecrated home.

"Oh no, what have they done to you," Bill Dewey whispered.

#

"How could they do such a thing," Optimus glared at the screen.

"We don't know, but what we are certain about is that the people of the city will be free from their evil," Ultra Magnus assured him.

"I hope so," Ratchet spoke up.

 **The people and robots seemed to be digging around a huge shine jagged sphere of some sort.**

 **#**

 **Perry chattered once more.**

" **I know, I see it as well," Phineas replied quietly. "What do you think they're trying to drill up."**

" **It's probably some sort of…" Korra tried to speak, but was cut off short.**

 **A massive high pitched ringing sound could be heard originating from the base camp.**

"There's only one thing in this world that could've made such a noise," Steve frowned. "Vibranium."

"Vibranium?!" Samuel was dumbfolded. "What's Vibranium doing under a town?! You don't just find these kinds of things under suburban areas!"

"That, we simply don't know," The Hulk concluded.

" **What the heck was that?!" Max shouted silently as he uncovered his ears.**

" **I know that high pitch sound from anywhere," Zaxx scowled. "Vibranium."**

" **Vibranium?" Isabella and everyone else were unsettled by this discovery. "What's Vibranium doing under a town?"**

" **And how did the townspeople not notice something so large under their own feet?" Steel was flabbergasted.**

" **The only explanation to this is the fusion of our dimensions," Phineas theorised. "One out of the 40 universes that has merged together must have left a huge Vibranium mound right beneath Beach City."**

"That is most likely what has happened during your situation," Paradox commented

" **And now Armageddon is trying to dig it up," Baljeet spoke through DANIEL's commlink.**

" **Okay so what's the plan?" Connie wondered.**

" **Well we can't use brute force for a rescue mission this big so we're going to have to rely on strategic and stealth tactics," Zaxx replied.**

"Heh, typical Zaxx," Pearl smirked.

" **Just let me scan the landscape first." Zaxx shuffled closer a bit.**

 **#**

" **I see the Prism and Blast Link accompanied by about 20 Dreadnaughts, 2 Tetramands and 2 Appoplexians. They're closest to us at the bottom, guarding the west section of the townspeople," Zaxx scoped the area a little bit more. "There are also about three watchtowers and two plasma mini gun turrets symmetrical to each other."**

" **Fire and Water Elementor are guarding the east campus of the outpost, backed up with 10 Dreadnaughts and a couple of mechs," Zaxx added. "Which means the Elementors are unfused, which is going to be a problem."**

"How's that going to be the problem," Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "Now they're way easier to take down."

"Yeah but what about the civilians?" Frisk pointed out.

" **How's that a problem, I mean now they're much easier to take down," Max stated.**

" **Yes, yes it is, but there's more enemies to take down," Ferb spoke up. "And that means a high chance of some of the civilians down there getting injured or worse."**

" **Okay you make a pretty good point," Steel spoke.**

"Wow, you're really careful and precise about these kinds of situations," Fury commented.

"Usually when we deal with full scale attacks that involves with civilians in any kind of situation, there is always someone that will die on that day," Phineas stated as he turned around to face Nick Fury. "But that doesn't stop us from saving as many as we can."

"Even if it means sacrificing a victory," Phineas turned to focus on the screen again.

" **And I also see Metal, Air and Earth Elementor, all hanging around on top of the hill, guarding a very powerful cloaking field LV20."**

" **I can't believe it's been three weeks since they invaded the town and we haven't even noticed it!" Phineas scoffed at himself.**

" **Well they are using a high LV20 cloaking field," Baljeet informed. "Unlike the one on their flagship, this one is basically undetectable by everything."**

"Whoa, that's…pretty impressive," Clint was wide eyed.

"And dangerous," Tenzin added.

" **In other words, pure luck is the only way you can find something that is shielded by this thing," Connie stated.**

" **Well technically speaking…yeah I guess," Zaxx shook his hand around.**

" **Hey Perry, can you pass me the multinoclar please?" Korra requested.**

 **Perry complied and gave Korra the device.**

" **It's pronounced multinocular, not multinoclar," Ferb corrected.**

" **Oh whatever," Korra rolled her eyes.**

A few giggled at her silliness.

 **Korra looked through the multinocular.**

 **#**

 **A couple of humans around the area were seen wearing uniforms that were the same as Armageddon's forces.**

" **I don't believe it!" Korra frowned in rage. "There are humans working for Armageddon!"**

"What!" Max was shocked by this discovery.

" **What?!" Connie went wide eyed.**

" **Those aren't ordinary humans," Baljeet spoke up. "According to my scanners, some of those humans possess pyrokinesis, geokinesis and hydrokinesis."**

"They're fire, earth and water benders," Ikki and everyone else were overwhelmed by this.

"You've got to be joking me," Zuko muttered.

" **Fire, Earth and Water benders, are you kidding me?!" Korra silently yelled.**

" **Yes, well two of them are just mutants who possess the exact same abilities but yeah," Baljeet confirmed.**

" **Ugh, does humans have to get involved with everything?!" Zaxx silently screamed.**

" **Unfortunately, some do," Ben mumbled.**

" **Wait a minute, I just noticed that most of these goons belong to Miles Dread," Max McGrath realized.**

" **Which means Dread has to be somewhere around here," Steel frowned.**

"Took you long enough," Dread muttered.

"I heard that!" Steel shouted.

" **I don't think so, I mean I don't see him anywhere," Zaxx spoke. "Perry?"**

 **Perry shook his head in response.**

" **Whoever this guy is, he's most likely to be somewhere near the Crystal Temple," Connie guessed.**

" **I gonna guess that's where the Crystal Gems hang out these days huh?" Zaxx speculated.**

" **Yep," Connie smiled. "Ready to see your old friends again."**

"Yeah we are!" Amethyst grinned.

" **Definitely," Zaxx grinned back through his helmet. "But first we must save the civilians of course."**

" **How are we going to do that without any one of them getting killed?" Isabella wondered.**

" **I'm still thinking about that," Zaxx replied.**

" **Why don't we send someone down there to infiltrate the outpost," AI Max suggested.**

 **Zaxx thought about it for a moment. "Actually that's not a pretty bad idea."**

"It's the best and only idea you've got," White commented.

"We know White, you don't need to tell us again," Rex rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" **Hey guys, AI Max's got an idea," Zaxx spoke up.**

" **What is it?" Max asked.**

" **I need one or two of you guys to infiltrate the outpost and sabotage all the machines and vehicles, mech bots, tanks, watchtowers, everything," Zaxx informed everyone.**

" **What about the motor torpedo boats?" Ferb pointed out.**

"Motor torpedo boats," Frisk raised an eyebrow.

" **What are you talk…" Zaxx noticed the boats floating on the ocean. "Oh, those boats."**

" **We can probably take them out with the Convergence Jet, no biggy," Rex jabbed his thumb in the opposite direction.**

" **Okay, I'll do that when you guys sabotage the outpost," Baljeet noted his part.**

" **Right," Zaxx nodded his head once.**

" **What about the civilians?" Korra asked.**

" **We can start a rebellion," Connie suggested. "Simple as that."**

"I don't really think that's a logical choice," Jim commented.

" **Are you sure that once they see us, they'll fight with us?" Baljeet questioned that idea.**

" **I'm certain about it," Connie frowned. "Steven and I know a couple of guys down there who are crazy enough to start a rebellion."**

" **Okay, the guys who will be infiltrating the outpost will also be the ones to prepare the civilians for the rebellion," Buford stated.**

" **That sounds good enough for me," Isabella commented.**

" **One more thing," Connie spoke up. "Who are the guys that are going to infiltrate the place?"**

 **Everyone looked at one another for a moment.**

" **Alright, I'll go," Buford was about the stand up.**

" **No, you're not!" Isabella harshly pushed Buford into the dirt.**

Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut smirked at this.

" **Why not?" Buford wondered why he wasn't allowed to perform the task.**

" **Uhh, because you're not stealthy enough nor are you precise, though that's what Baljeet told me," Steel stated.**

 **Buford glared at the metallic crate as the disguised mech stared back at him.**

 **#**

" **Ohhhh, I am so dead," Baljeet rested his head on the palm of his right hand.**

"You think," Bobo raised an eyebrow at him.

" **He does have a point you know," Rex agreed with the fact. "Remember what happened in San Fransokyo."**

"Oh I remember that," Fred grinned. "That was like the best day of my life."

"Who knew that someone like The Berserker could scream like that," Gogo smirked.

" **I prefer not to be reminded of that," Buford scowled.**

A few giggled at the drama between the two guardian titans.

" **Okay, me and Ferb will go," Phineas finally made up his choice.**

" **How are you guys exactly going to do that?" Max wondered. "I mean, your heads are really distinctive from the crowd you know, not to offend you guys or anything."**

Many sniggered at them, much to Phineas' and Ferb's annoyance.

" **Easy, Perry?" Phineas stared at him.**

 **Perry chattered as he pulled out what appears to be masks designed specifically for Phineas and Ferb.**

Many started to chuckled at them.

#

Even Chara snickered a bit.

"It's funny because of how their heads are shaped!" Valka held onto her stomach.

"I know right!" Ford tried to hold back the laughter, but failed miserably.

" **With these," Phineas held out the masks to them.**

 **Connie snickered a bit.**

 **Phineas rolled his eyes though he still smiled a bit. Phineas puts his masks on and his entire body changed appearance. Now he looked like one of the human soldiers down there, with a helmet, uniform and everything.**

 **Ferb's armour broke off from his body and grew appendages that made them resemble spiders. The pieces crawled next to DANIEL as they formed a metallic crate of their own.**

"Okay I have to admit," Tony smiled. "That's pretty impressive."

" **That was so cool and awesome," Connie muttered.**

 **Ferb puts on his ID mask.**

" **Perry, your hat please?" Phineas requested.**

 **Perry chattered as he gave Phineas his hat.**

" **Ferb, I know what we're going to do today," Phineas grinned under the ID mask.**

"I knew you'd say that," Bolin smirked.

" **Wish us luck," Phineas gave a thumbs up.**

 **Instead of crawling down the hill like a normal person would do (or a crazy one if you wanted to get spotted by the watchtowers) Phineas and Ferb rolled sideways down the hill.**

The way Phineas and Ferb rolled down the hill fills most of the audience with snickers and sniggers.

 **The Convergence, Thunderous Three and Connie just stared at them until they reached the base of the hill.**

" **Soooo what now?" Max broke the silence.**

" **Baljeet, keep the jet engines warm," Zaxx ordered.**

" **Copy that," Baljeet replied through DANIEL.**

" **In the meantime, we wait," Zaxx concluded.**

 **A few seconds has passed.**

" **You know, I could have gone with them since I'm also a person who can use the shadows as an advantage as well," Isabella pointed out.**

"Yeah, why didn't I chose to go when I had the chance?" Isabella thought.

"Maybe it's because you just wanted us to get shot at first," Phineas joked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Isabella played along.

 **Phineas and Ferb were seen coming in from the left side of Beach City, walking alone what was once a peaceful town.**

 **They came to a halt near a watchtower and stood there for a moment. Within the next couple of seconds, Phineas grabbed something out of the hat and placed it on one of the support beams of the tower.**

"What's that?" Coulson raised an eyebrow.

"A portable EMP," Phineas replied.

"Were they the same ones used against the dragolexes," Lin asked.

"No, those ones required about four Nuclear Fusion Reactors worth of energy in order to just disrupt the weak spot in their energy shields," Zaxx stated. "These are just standard EMPs using materials that are affordable to us."

"Oh," Coulson muttered.

"But still though, these EMPs can still take out an engine of The Daedalus Platform," Isabella pointed out.

 **They did all this behind their backs to make sure no one noticed them, though they forgot about the men on the watchtower.**

" **Hey you two!"**

 **Phineas and Ferb were startled a bit as they looked up to see an unknown alien soldier.**

" **Where are your plasma rifles?" He questioned the two.**

" **I uhhh…we don't have any," Phineas replied.**

" **I'd advise you guys to get one at the armoury over there," He suggested.**

" **Uhhh yeah, okay, yeah, we'll be going now," Phineas and Ferb turned tail and headed towards said armoury.**

"Man that was close," Fishlegs exhaled a breath he didn't know he kept in.

"Oh please why bother with stealth and precision," Gobber spoke up. "Can't they just blow up the place and be done with it."

"Then they would be risking the lives of the slaves," Stoick pointed out.

" **Man, that was a close one," Phineas commented.**

 **#**

" **Stupid Earth Elementor, think he's the boss of me," A human foot soldier was assigned to clean the weapons in the armoury and the armoury itself. It seems he has an advantage as he was a waterbender.**

"Oh I am," Mega (Earth) Elementor grinned.

 **Phineas and Ferb entered the armoury.**

"Uh oh," Asriel's body became tense.

"Relax, they're professional," Frisk assured him. "They know what they're doing."

" **Oh hey," The waterbender greeted them.**

" **Hi," Phineas waved back. "Hey listen, why don't you go patrol the area while I take your place."**

" **Oh…uhh okay," The waterbender stood up, grabbed a plasma rifle and walked off.**

" **Well uh see yah," The waterbender waved at them before heading off to who knows where.**

"SANS, WHY ARE THOSE TWO HELPING THE ENEMY!" Papyrus wondered.

"They aren't actually," Sans corrected him. "Trust me."

"Papyrus, they're just trying to gain their trust," Undyne explained. "So it'll be easier for them to stab the enemy in the back!"

"OH, WELL OKAY THEN!" Papyrus shouted.

 **Phineas and Ferb nodded at each other before Phineas grabbed another portable EMP and gave it to Ferb. The British man placed it behind the plasma rifles and set it to remote detonate.**

 **He hid it behind said plasma rifles.**

" **Okay, now onto the civilians," Ferb and Phineas exited the room, just before the episode changed scenes.**

 **#**

 **The screen changed scenes to show the inside of the main facility at the entrance of the Crystal Temple. Miles Dredd seems to be having a meeting with Armageddon, his holographic image being projected by a portable holoprojector.**

" **Status report," Armageddon demanded.**

" **The vibranium mound is almost excavated from the ground sir," Miles Dredd informed him. "My commanders say that within approximately 2 hours, the vibranium mound would be completely dug up from the ground."**

"In other words, they only have 2 hours in order to free everyone and stop the bad guys from getting the vibranium," A-Bomb pointed out.

"We already know that egg head," Red-Hulk spoke up.

" **Good job my friend," Armageddon replied. "I'll also inform you that my flagship is currently heading your way, with me aboard it. If we play our cards right, everything should be fine."**

" **What about the Door?" Armageddon mentioned. "Have you breached it yet?"**

" **Already done it yesterday sir," Jason replied with pride. "All of the corrupted gems have been collected and are stored within the specialized crates that you specifically ordered us to do."**

Pearl gasped in horror.

"No…they couldn't," Sapphire whispered.

" **Oh, and just to let you know that I am sincerely grateful for all the synthetic Turbo energy you have provided me," Dredd expressed his gratitude. "They're just like the real thing."**

 **While he spoke his sentence, the camera view zoomed out towards the right to show huge cylinder containers containing huge amounts of Turbo energy in its liquid form.**

"Mother of Mars," Forge stared in horror.

"That's impossible," Jim refused to believe it. "How can they even create Turbo energy."

"After what I've heard about the Convergence so far, I don't think anything is impossible," Molly commented.

"Synthetic or not, all we can do is prepare for the worst," Berto stated.

" **No need to thank me, after all I do need to satisfy the needs of my allies," Armageddon stated.**

" **Question, what would happen to the people of the town?" Jason wondered.**

" **Once all of this is over, do what you do that pleases you," Armageddon smirked before the holographic imagery disappeared.**

" **You're going to fail you know."**

 **Jason and Dredd turned to their right to see Steven being kept in a stasis bubble.**

"Oh no, Steven!" Pearl silently shouted in fear for Steven's safety.

" **Oh and what makes you say that?" Dredd mocked.**

" **Because it's in your nature," Steven gave a cheeky smile. "I mean; how many times have you been beaten by a superhero."**

"How am I relaxed when I know that the gems have been tortured for the past three weeks?" Steven wondered.

"Maybe it's because of your extreme confidence that keeps you going," Saitama suggested.

 **Jason gave off a chuckled. "Mock us all you want, but remember who's the guys in prison and the guys who are in charge."**

 **Jason and Dredd went off, having other important things they need to perform and complete.**

" **Have you guys been in prison before?" Steven asked.**

 **The question caught the two off guard.**

"Ohhhhhhhhhh," Steel and Max began to fill up with excitement.

"Oh shut up you," Jason scowled.

" **Uhh no…of course not!" Jason fiercely denied.**

" **Really, because by the sound of your voice, it seems you lying a bit," Steven smirked.**

 **Jason stepped forward before Dredd could stop him and stood around Steven's level.**

" **You, stupid kid, are playing a very dangerous game," Jason glared into Steven's eyes which remained relaxed and carefree as ever.**

" **Ohh games! I love games! Can we play rock paper scissors?!" Steven grinned.**

 **Jason was now fed up with Steven's childish behaviour as he clawed on his cybernetic head.**

Everyone laughed at the boy trolling the demon titan without fear.

"Oh man, that cracked me up!" Steel wiped his non-existence tear away.

"Shut up!" Jason growled.

Steven just chuckled nervously as he tried to avoid everyone's eyes.

#

"Oh man, way the go Steven!" Amethyst cheered.

"I'm pretty sure you shouldn't troll someone like him!" Ruby pointed out. "Instead, I think you should pound him to dust!"

#

"I am so loving this kid," Clint commented.

"I know, that was probably the best verbal trolling I've ever seen!" Meelo shouted.

#

"Get dunked on," Sans grinned, which he always does all the time.

 **The screen switched back to Phineas in his disguised form, setting up an EMP on the right leg of a mech suit.**

 **The camera view zoomed out to show Ferb hanging around near where the townspeople worked at.**

 **Ferb elbowed the former mayor of the town from behind.**

" **Huh," Mayor Dewey spun around. "Ugh, what do you want now."**

" **People around here say you're the former mayor of Beach City," Ferb stated. "Is that correct?"**

'Why yes of course I am the mayor of this fine town,' Bill Dewey thought.

#

"Ironically something that's named as a city is actually a small town," Ferb commented.

" **I was, until you guys came along and ruined everything," Mayor Dewey scoffed at him. "Now what do you want?"**

 **Ferb still stared out into the horizon, still keeping his gaze opposite to Mayor Dewey's**

" **Just to tell you, there's going to be a rebellion within a couple of minutes," Ferb informed him. "I want you lead the uprising."**

 **Bill looked around for a moment. "How can I trust you."**

" **Do you really want to spend the rest of your life as a slave?" Ferb questioned him.**

 **Dewey was in complete silence after that question was said.**

"Well when you put it that way, I guess we could put our lives on the lines in exchange of freedom," Sadie thought about it.

"I dunno, it seems kinda risky," Lars was elbowed in the ribs by Sadie. "Ow hey, I'm just saying!"

" **Inform the others and make sure everyone has a weapon or two," Ferb ordered. "Once I give the signal, you grab a weapon and lead everyone up the hills."**

 **Ferb was about to walk off, but Dewey spoke up.**

" **What does the signal look like?" Bill Dewey asked.**

 **Ferb sighed. "You'll know it when you see it."**

"Well that's not helpful," Buck Dewey mumbled.

 **The screen then began to display multiple clips of Phineas and Ferb setting us EMPs and telling the townspeople to prepare for a rebellion at the same time.**

 **(Kinda like in Hulk and the agents of S.M.A.S.H where multiple clips appear showing different things at the same time)**

 **#**

 **Phineas was setting up the last EMP on the final watchtower.**

" **Okay, we're done setting up the EMPs," Phineas spoke through the comm.**

 **#**

" **Good," Zaxx replied. "Okay guys, get ready for a very difficult…"**

" **What about the Crystal Temple," Connie mentioned. "If that's where they've set up the main facility and are keeping the gems and Steven in, then surely that's the most fortified place in the outpost."**

 **Zaxx thought about it for a while.**

 **#**

" **Wait, I think it's overrrrr here," Phineas pulled out the detonator from the hat.**

" **Here goes," Phineas was about to press the button.**

" **Guys wait," Zaxx spoke up.**

" **What, what is it?" Phineas replied.**

" **Before you set off the charges, I need you guys to check out the other side of the hill to see if any other machinery needs to be taken down as well," Zaxx ordered.**

" **Got it," Phineas hung up. "Ferb, let's…"**

" **Hold up," Ferb interrupted him. "Where's Water Elementor going?"**

 **Phineas and Ferb stared at the water giant as he headed towards the edge of the land. He then dived into the ocean, never to be seen again.**

 **#**

" **I wonder what's he up to?"**

 **Water Elementor was seen diving down into the depths and within the depths were tens, if not hundreds of Dreadnaughts swimming through the ocean, patrolling the waters.**

 **There were also a couple of Piscciss Volanns and a giant squid EVO that swam by the camera view.**

Some of the Convergence members groaned in annoyance.

"Okay now that's just making things more complicated!" Korra complained.

"Welp, nothings easy in a life of a superhero you know," Rex quoted.

" **Anyways, let's just go," Phineas and Ferb were off, but the two was stopped in their tracks by someone.**

" **Halt you two!"**

"Oh dear," Lawrence went wide eyed.

"Phineas!" Linda shouted.

 **Phineas and Ferb froze in place for a moment before turning around slowly to see a Tetramand standing above them.**

" **Can I ask a favour?" The Tetramand asked.**

 **Phineas and Ferb looked at each other for a split second.**

" **Yeeeesssssss," Phineas responded.**

" **Can one of you guys take my spot for a moment," The Tetramand requested. "I need to go check on something really important."**

 **Phineas and Ferb looked at each other again and they both nodded their heads.**

 **The swordsmen handed the cavalry Perry's hat and the detonator from behind their back.**

 **(I'm basically stating the fact that Ferb is the cavalry)**

" **Sure thing," Phineas finally replied as he walked past the Tetramand to 'guard' the townspeople.**

" **Oh and watch out for a small human kid with no ears," The Tetramand advised. "Cause that kid is really creepy."**

"Who's he talking about?" Phineas wondered.

"He must be talking about Onion," Steven guessed. "Sometime Onion can get a little…weird."

"I wonder what he looks like?" Max thought.

Straight after, everyone at the front could hear very loud breathing all of a sudden. They all turned around to see Onion who was breathing heavily through his mouth, wide eyed, you know the usual.

"Okay, I think I know what you meant as weird now," Asriel cringed.

" **Okay, I will," Phineas replied casually.**

 **Ferb went off in the opposite direction, with Perry's hat in his hands.**

 **The Tetramand did whatever he had to do.**

 **#**

" **Wait, why are they splitting up?!" Isabella silently screamed as she spied on the two using the multinocular.**

"It's because that…" Buford tried to explain.

"We already know that!" Isabella shushed him up.

 **Phineas was shown strolling near the vibranium mound, admiring the massively virtually indestructible, jagged sphereic metal ball.**

 **He then came across a child holding a bucket of water in his hands, probably used to soften the dirt being dug up.**

 **Phineas noticed something odd about him.**

" **Huh, no ears," Phineas muttered under his breath.**

"Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen," Spider Man spoke.

"Maybe it's because I don't know that they're right in the middle of a death camp," The Iron Spider stated.

" **Umm, hello there," Phineas spoke to him. "Go back to your work."**

 **Onion just kept on staring at him intensely.**

 **#**

 **Ferb chose to head towards the temple on the right side of the hill, huge mistake.**

" **Hold it!"**

 **Ferb looked to his left and up to see Earth Elementor sliding down the hillside towards him and landing just in front of him.**

 **Two earthbenders followed in pursuit.**

" **Where do you think you're going?" Earth Elementor questioned him.**

 **#**

" **Kid, go away," Phineas ordered.**

 **Onion does what he always does; don't give a crap.**

' **Okay this is going nowhere,' Phineas thought in his mind.**

"He thinks," Nova raised an eyebrow.

" **Kid, I order you to…"**

 **Onion splashed the bucket of water on Phineas.**

Everyone just stared plainly at the screen for a moment, silence filling the cinema. Then many of the audience bursts into laughter at Phineas' misfortune.

"Oh Onion," Vidalia shook her head as she smirked.

#

"Seriously?" Phineas was not amused.

Onion just kept staring at him.

" **Ech what the!" Phineas backed off a bit. Then his ID mask started to glitch.**

Everyone was silent once more as they noticed the fuzzing.

"Oh crap," Agent Venom cursed.

 **Phineas stared at his own body as the ID mask kept on glitching, his form changing drastically from one person to another. He even turned into Odin, the ruler of Asgard before turning into his original form again.**

" **Ow, ow, ow, that stings!" Phineas grabbed the damaged mask and threw it to the ground. He then froze in place as he noticed that everyone was eyeballing him, including the sentries.**

"Oh dear!" Fishlegs squealed in fright.

 _ **Important message:**_

 _ **I have none**_ **:)**


	24. S1 EP11 Part 2: Rebellion Part 2

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE – Read the last chapter again for I have made a few changes!**_

 _ **S1 EP11 Part 2: Rebellion Part 2**_

" **Oh crud, Phineas!" Zaxx and everyone else stared in horror as Phineas' cover was blown.**

 **#**

" **What! Phineas Flynn! here!" Fire Elementor yelled.**

 **#**

 **Earth Elementor, the two earthbenders and Ferb turned to stare at Phineas after hearing Metal Elementor mentioning said name.**

 **Phineas looked at every direction within his point of view, then spoke.**

" **Hey, my name's Phineas, what's yours?" Phineas waved at everyone.**

 **#**

 **Buford face palmed himself.**

The Convergence and every other hero at the front stared at Phineas with confused looks.

Phineas shrugged in response.

 **Just then, all the sentries and mechs within the area pointed their weapons at the guardian titan.**

 **Phineas sighed in frustration, grabbed his vibranium shield out and stood in a battle stance.**

 **A Dreadnaught fired plasma bolts at him; Phineas deflected the attack with his shield.**

 **Phineas spun around and threw his shield.**

 **The shield bounced off of the Dreadnaught and Phineas caught it.**

 **Two more shot plasma bolts at the superhero; Phineas evaded by jumping into the air and landed right behind them.**

 **Straight after, Phineas whacked the two sentries with his shield before they could even turn around.**

 **An Appoplexian came by and tried to lay a punch on him; Phineas shielded himself.**

 **The humanoid tiger threw another punch; Phineas evaded and jumped over him.**

 **Phineas jumped onto the Appoplexian soldier and gripped a specific spot on his neck; The humanoid tiger squealed and fell unconscious.**

"A Hephestan Neuro Grip," Khyber noted down. "Impressive."

"Thanks," Phineas raised an eyebrow at him. "Ferb taught me that."

" **Hah, it's just one puny Convergence Warrior," Air Elementor stated.**

" **No, where there's one, there's all of them," Metal Elementor commented.**

"Well that's not really the case all the time," Alphys corrected. "But you could probably say that for this kind of situation and…"

"I did not ask for your opinion!" Mega (Metal) Elementor growled.

"Really, because it sounds like it," Undyne smirked.

The Elementors snarled at the two.

" **Phineas Flynn?!" Earth Elementor glared at the guardian warrior in shock.**

" **Yeah, and I'm Ferb Fletcher," Ferb took off his mask.**

 **This caught the earthbenders off guards, just enough for Ferb to make his move.**

"Shouldn't it be better to keep your mask on," Ben spoke up.

"Then I wouldn't have the element of surprise," Ferb stated.

"What about Earth Elementor?" Steel pointed out.

"I can hold my own against him, with or without my armour," Ferb replied stoically.

"Hah, I doubt you would survive," Mega (Earth) Elementor grinned.

"We shall see," Ferb concluded the conversation.

 **Ferb punched the earthbender in front of him multiple times; The other behind him launched an earth column at his head from the hillside.**

 **Ferb predicted this and evaded; Ferb retaliated by kicking the second earthbender in the head, knocking him out.**

 **The first earthbender regain himself and prepared to attack; Ferb responded by kicking sand into his face.**

"He fights with dishonour," Iron Fist commented.

"Yes, but in a good way," White Tiger added.

 **The earthbender stumbles; Ferb consecutively jabbed him in specific spots along his body before punching him in the head, knocking him unconscious.**

 **Earth Elementor tried to squash Ferb with his hands wrapped together; Ferb evaded.**

 **#**

" **You know what, forget the plan, let's just improvise!" Zaxx yelled as everyone stood from their hiding spots and charged into battle. "Baljeet, that's your que!"**

" **Roger that," Baljeet responded.**

 **For some reason, Isabella stayed behind.**

"You idiots," Fury pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

 **One of the sentries noticed the full force of the Convergence and the Thunderous Three heading towards them.**

" **Over there!" He pointed at them before shooting at them. In no time, the guards at the bottom half of the outpost started firing upon them.**

 **#**

 **As everyone charged into battle, Zaxx formed his gauntlets, jumped into the air and punched the ground, creating a massive shockwave that forced the Dreadnaughts to the ground**

All the kids stared in awe at the might of Zaxx.

 **Ben now as Cannonbolt ran over any Dreadnaught that was in his way. He was then blasted by a fire ball thrown by Fire Elementor.**

 **The Elementor prepared another fireball, only to be sent flying into the air by an earth column.**

 **Korra was shown summoning said earth column. She created an earth wall as Blast Link shot a plasma ball at her.**

 **It destroyed her barricade. Korra ducked, avoiding a couple of other plasma balls and created an earth line.**

 **An earth column appeared at the end of the line, sending the Blast Link flying into the waters.**

"This is going better than I expected," White commented.

 **The Convergence Jet flew over the battle field, machine gun turrets firing non-stop at the ship.**

 **#**

" **Come on!" Baljeet shouted.**

 **#**

 **The people on the boats started shooting at the spacecraft with machine guns of their own.**

 **As the plane flew over them, the Quantum Cannons revealed themselves to the world. Each one fired two quantum plasma balls which flew behind the plane and sank towards the torpedo boats below.**

 **Everyone on the boats fled into the water as the plasma balls destroyed each one of them.**

The majority of the crowd cheered on the Convergence.

 **Baljeet flew the Convergence Jet over towards the facility built in front of the Crystal Temple, only to be bombarded by white energy balls being launched by heave double plasma cannons.**

 **All the cannons were stationed on one arm, which was the only one that was left.**

" **Uhh Zaxx," Baljeet spoke through the comm. "I found the compound."**

 **#**

" **Dredd, it's the Convergence, they found the outpost!" Jason was seen sprinting towards his master.**

" **What, impossible!" Dredd yelled back.**

"Oh it's possible," Dipper grinned.

"It's just that you can't comprehend the awesomeness of the Convergence," Donatello added.

 **Just then, a 3D hologram of Armageddon popped up.**

" **Uhh Armageddon…calling so soon," Dredd stuttered.**

"Busted," Leonardo whispered.

"Shut up you!" Dredd shouted.

" **Do not fret, I know your current situation for Retronix has detected a sudden disturbance within your outpost," Armageddon spoke. "We'll arrive shortly, just make sure the vibranium is still there."**

" **In the meantime, go…prepare yourselves," The hologram disappeared as Dredd and Jason turned their attentions towards the containers filled with synthetic Turbo energy.**

" **With pleasure," Dredd snickered wickedly.**

"Oh boy," Forge mumbled.

 **DANIEL flew by the ship as both tried to take out the cannons, but was futile as the automated turrets were shielded by a very powerful energy field.**

"Wait, if you're piloting the jet, who's controlling DANIEL?" Max wondered.

"It would be most logical that I gave the controls to AI Max," Baljeet responded.

 **Then the hull of the Convergence Jet was breached.**

 **#**

" **ARGH!" Baljeet screamed.**

 **#**

 **The spaceship glided slightly towards the left as it descended towards the ground. It crashed landed on the beach to the right of the facility.**

 **#**

 **Baljeet groaned as he climbed from the floor using the seat handles.**

"Wow, those plasma cannons must be very powerful if it were to punch through 1ft of reinforced titanium, coated with a thin layer of graphene, carbyne and a very thin energy field," Phineas noted down.

"How do you know the hull and wings of the Convergence Jet is made up of those materials if you haven't built the ship yet?" Mako raised an eyebrow.

"Because that's what I intend to build it with," Phineas replied. "Along with other various earth metals and a few others that are from other planets."

 **Max Steel ran by in Strength mode as he tackled down a watchtower.**

 **The rubble almost crushed a few civilians, almost.**

 **Rex noticed this as he chucked a plasma tank at a Gramakamorphe Buster Mech using his Smack Hands. "Ferb!"**

 **#**

 **Ferb back flipped as Earth Elementor shot compressed sand spikes towards him.**

" **Sorry," Ferb apologized through his comm as he evaded another sand spike. "I forgot."**

"How can you forget?" Dipper was wide eyed. "I mean your Ferb Fletcher."

Ferb thought about it. "I must be having a bad day on that day."

 **Ferb pulled out the detonator from his pocket.**

 **Earth Elementor plainly stared at him, confused.**

"Well don't just stand there!" Dredd shouted. "Finish him!"

 **Ferb pressed the detonator.**

"You idiot," Mega (Earth) Elementor shook his head.

"Oops," Mega (Earth) Elementor spoke.

 **As Ferb pressed the detonator, all the electrical devices and machines were disabled by the EMP bursts Phineas and Ferb set up.**

 **All the lights on the watchtowers were shut down along with the semi-automatic laser rifles. Any Dreadnaughts within the towers short circuited along with it.**

 **The tanks came to a halt.**

 **The mechs became lifeless.**

 **The weapons in the armoury became lifeless.**

 **All that's left were the Dreadnaughts, which were easily taken care of by the guardian titans.**

 **There were also a couple of elemental benders as well.**

 **#**

 **Earth Elementor kept staring at him for a little while, then shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand.**

 **An earth pillar shot out from the hillside and pushed Ferb into the water.**

 **Ferb stood up in defiance, holding his right arm in pain. He then tapped on his watch on his right wrist.**

 **#**

 **The metallic crate that was left behind, now being guarded by Isabella started to levitate. Isabella noticed this and stopped her assault.**

 **The crate flew into the battlefield.**

 **#**

 **As the crate zoomed through the field, the box suddenly exploded into chunks and pieces that made up the armour.**

"Okay, now he's just showing off," Tony frowned.

"Why fear his abilities when you can perform the same trickery as well?" Thor wondered.

"I…I don't know," Tony had a look into that.

 **Earth Elementor chuckled as he stood over Ferb. He was about to strike him down, until one piece of Ferb's armour struck him in the head.**

" **What the…ARGH!" Earth Elementor tried to swat away the storm of armour plating that flew into his face.**

 **As this happened, Ferb's armour began to build up.**

"Now that's what I call a debris storm," Jefferson smirked.

Kat groaned. "Seriously?"

"What, it's good," Jefferson claimed.

 **Finally, Earth Elementor managed to catch one of the armour pieces in mid-air. It was the face plate.**

 **He spun around, only to see Ferb with his hands merged together to form a cannon.**

 **Ferb fired the cannon, sending Earth Elementor flying towards where Water Elementor should be, underwater.**

" **What an idiot," Ferb commented.**

"HEY!" Mega (Earth) Elementor did not take that too kindly.

 **Prism Link swung his left arm at him; Phineas sliced his lower arm off with his sword.**

" **ARGH!" Prism screamed, only to be kicked back in the chest by Phineas.**

 **He swung his sword, unleashing a non-lethal energy wave which blasted him into a pile of rubble.**

 **The Prism Link groaned in pain.**

" **Don't worry, you'll live," Phineas assured him.**

"Why are you so nice to the enemy?" Wendy wondered. "Pound that guy already."

"I already knocked him out. Besides…" Phineas paused for dramatic affect. "…we made an oath in the Convergence, no killing unless extremely necessary."

"Unless if the being is non-sapient or a robot with no emotion," Ferb added.

 **He spots Perry coming his way as he fired his duo plasma pistols towards his right at a couple of Dreadnaughts.**

" **Nice to see you're coming along," Phineas smiled as he unleashed another energy wave a couple of Dreadnaughts**

 **Perry chattered in response as he fired his plasma pistols in all directions.**

 **Just then, plasma balls came diving in from all directions, destroying every Dreadnaughts within the area.**

 **Ferb came flying into the scene.**

" **Nice to see you two," Ferb greeted them. "Your hat Perry."**

 **Perry the Platypus placed his duo weapons back in his holsters and took his hat back.**

 **Phineas and Ferb protected him while their platypus friend prepared himself.**

 **He pulled out a jetpack, puts it on his back and grabbed a plasma minigun from his hat.**

 **He's ready.**

"Ohhhhh, shiny," Spider Man stared in awe.

 **Perry flew into the air while Phineas and Ferb continued the battle on ground. The platypus provided air support as he rained fire upon the enemy below.**

 **#**

 **A Dreadnaught was whacked with a shovel.**

 **Another was struck with a pickaxe.**

 **A third was being banged up by Onion with a shovel.**

"Go Onion," Sour Cream mumbled.

Onion stuck a thumbs up.

 **A group of teenagers pushed an unexpected Dreadnaught over someone else who kneeled down besides the robot. It was finished off by someone else with a pickaxe.**

"Hey that's us!" Jenny Pizza pointed out.

"We can see that," Kevin stated.

 **The teenagers cheered in victory.**

" **Everyone, run to the hills!" Mayor Dewey yelled as the townspeople sprinted towards said hills.**

 **#**

 **Everything was dark as a white flash sliced through the screen. It was then revealed to be Connie who sliced through two Dreadnaughts parallel to each other.**

" **Connie!"**

Connie popped up at the sound of that voice.

"That voice," Steven whispered.

 **Connie recognized the voice from anywhere and spun around frantically.**

" **Connie!"**

 **The girl then laid her eyes one someone very close to her.**

" **Mom, Dad!" Connie ran towards her parents.**

Connie slowly formed a smile on her face.

" **Connie! Doug called out to her.**

 **#**

 **Water Elementor was seen peeking out of the water, staring at the girl who tried to reunite with her parents.**

'Oh no you don't,' Steel glared at the screen.

#

Connie's smile began to disappear.

 **The beast dived head first into the ocean again, then propelled himself out of the water and landed between the two.**

"No!" Steven yelled. Connie only remained silent as she stared in horror.

 **Hundreds of Dreadnaughts and a few Piscciss Volanns followed after and started raining fire upon the heroes and the civilians with their plasma weapons.**

" **Connie!" Priyanka shouted.**

 **Water Elementor unleashed a frightful roar that shook the seven seas. Connie was not fazed.**

 **Another screamed could be heard and Water Elementor looked up, only to receive an uppercut by Korra. Since he was made of water, Korra simply used her Hydrokinesis to blast Water Elementor hundreds of metres away from the battle.**

 **For the whole time, Korra's eyes glowed white.**

"Go Avatar!" A kid screamed.

 **The Avatar stomped the ground and pushed her hands to the left, forming a huge earth wall which blocked the Dreadnaughts and the Piscciss Volanns paths. She repeated the process to the right.**

 **Korra then bended the earth walls forwards, pushing the robots and aliens back into the ocean.**

" **Mom, Dad!" Connie ran up to her parents and embraced them in a massive hug, dropping her sword in the process.**

"Yes!" Connie pumped her fists in the air.

 **Korra picked Rose's sword up.**

" **Connie, you're okay," Priyanka spoke between sobs. "I thought you were dead!"**

" **I'm here…I'm here," Connie whispered.**

"I'm fine with the reunion and all but I think they shouldn't do that in the middle of a battle field," April commented.

"Yeah, otherwise they would risk getting blown to smithereens," Casey stated.

 **Korra smiled for a bit, then frowned as she noticed Water Elementor and Air Elementor coming their way.**

" **Connie, go with the people and protect them," Korra handed Connie her sword back.**

" **But what about Ste…?" Connie questioned her.**

" **Don't worry, we'll save your friends!" Korra assured her. She ran forward and shielded the family from a continuous water blast.**

" **Now GO!" Korra stomped on the ground, creating an earth column from underneath Water Elementor which sent him flying into the air.**

 **Connie and her parents complied and ran with the others to the hills.**

"Even after all that has happened, I still feel uneasy about our daughter wielding a sword," Priyanka admitted.

"Don't worry, I always get that feeling whenever my nephew…goes to work," Aunt May told her.

"Well that makes three of us," Doug commented.

 **Korra caught Water Elementor in the air and threw him to her left at Air Elementor.**

 **Air Elementor evaded the Water beast and flew towards Korra.**

 **The Avatar charged as well.**

 **As the two collided, the screen changed scenes.**

 **#**

 **Buford sliced a Dreadnaught in half and chopped another behind him.**

" **Go Berserker!" A random stranger cheered him on.**

"Hey, that's me!" Ronaldo Fryman shouted. 'Oh man if I'll ever get internet access, I would totally have the best story in my life to post on my blog!"

 **Buford stuck a thumb up for him and grinned. Just then from behind, a Dreadnaught picked itself from the ground and aim its plasma blaster at him.**

"Never ever let your guard down," Isabella smirked.

 **As it was about to fire, an arrow sunk into its head, taking it down for good.**

"The Black Archer," Mabel's pupils became stars.

 **A few more arrows zipped by, sticking down Dreadnaughts faster than Buford could ever achieve.**

 **Buford turned to stare at the hill, the last of the townspeople climbing to the top. The camera view zoomed in to show Isabella using the draw hand technique to launch arrow after arrow with immense speed.**

 **Each arrow hits its mark.**

 **As Isabella ran out of arrows in her right hand, she reached for her right belt quiver to reload, but then realized she ran out of normal arrows.**

"People may now think that having a quiver on your back is wrong, but at least it has a bigger capacity," Clint smirked.

"And with the use of her manoeuvre gear, she's not just a support hero but also a front line assault hero," Kai pointed out.

"But only if she's in the forest or city," Clint added.

 **The townspeople have already fled the scene.**

 **She scoped the field for a moment, then spotted Metal Elementor having a brawl with Phineas, Ferb and Perry.**

 **#**

" **You think it's over huh!" Metal Elementor brought his saw blade on top of Phineas.**

 **Phineas shielded himself.**

" **The party's just got started!" Metal Elementor covered his face as plasma bolts rained down upon him by Perry.**

"I never thought that he would know a thing or two about human phrases?" Berto thought.

"Me neither," Steel rubbed his shiny metal head.

" **Send out the hounds!" Metal Elementor shouted through the comm.**

 **#**

 **Just as he yelled his order, two giant massive hatches opened up on the grassy fields on the hill just next to the Crystal Temple.**

"I just noticed something," Retronix realized something odd. "Where are the massive cages that held those creatures we sent to eliminate that girl in the future?"

"Don't know, must have transported them to another base somewhere across the world," Armageddon replied, not a care in the world. "Theoretically of course."

 **Once the hatches were fully opened, waves after waves of tanks came pouring out of the opening, and started firing at the superheroes in the field.**

 **It seems most of the Dreadnaughts have been eliminated.**

 **#**

 **Zaxx collided with a plasma ball head first. He was blasted back several metres away and landed on his back.**

 **#**

 **Rex formed the Block Party as plasma balls rained down upon him.**

 **#**

 **Metal Elementor laughed hysterically, only to be struck by an arrow in the Ultralink's eye. It sent out a powerful burst of electricity through the Ultralink, just enough to bring down Metal Elementor.**

"What! Impossible!" Mega (Metal) Elementor roared.

"Nothing is impossible," Phineas grinned.

 **Phineas, Ferb and Perry noticed the arrow in his head and spun around to stare at Isabella who hung back at the hill.**

" **Look out!" Phineas yelled as he expanded his shield to protect the trio from the plasma orbs.**

 **#**

" **Go Turbo, Cannon!" Max yelled as Steel morphed his suit into Cannon Mode. He spun himself into a sphere as he turned himself into a projectile.**

 **#**

 **The inside on one of the plasma tanks were shown, only piloted by a single Dreadnaught.**

 **#**

 **The same tank fired a barrage at Max Steel, blasting him in the opposite direction.**

"I thought you already learnt that a frontal attack isn't always the answer," Jim spoke up.

"We probably just caught up in a moment heh, heh," Steel responded.

 **Ferb did an analysis on the interior structure of the hill. His helmet revealed that the entire hill was hollowed out and turned into a fortress.**

" **It appears the entire hill has turned into a concealed fortress sir," AI Max informed.**

" **Is there any sapient beings in there?" Ferb asked.**

" **No sir, only Dreadnaughts," AI Max replied.**

" **Hmmmm, I think I might have a solution for that," Ferb muttered.**

 **#**

" **Perry, I need a quantum battery mix please," Ferb requested.**

"Oh boy here it comes," Zaxx beamed.

"What, what's coming?" Raphael wondered.

"You're about to find out," Isabella smirked wickedly.

 **Perry complied, reached in and grabbed out a quantum battery mix and handed it to Ferb.**

"That thing is so tiny," Dipper commented.

"Yes, but it yields huge amounts of energy," Baljeet stated.

"I'm guessing Phineas and Ferb built it right?" Rafael guessed.

"Nope, it was Zaxx who built it," Buford corrected him. "He's a quantum mechanics and a quantum physics, whatever those are."

"Oh," Rafael was surprised by this.

 **Phineas knew what Ferb was planning and grinned.**

" **Ready when you are Ferb!" Phineas shouted.**

 **Ferb opened up his reinforced chest armour to expose his double Cold Fusion Cells to the atmosphere and inserted the quantum battery mix in between the two.**

 **He sealed his chest armour shut. "Ready."**

" **Three, two, one, go!" Phineas recontracts his shield as he and Perry jumped out of the way before Ferb merged both arms together to form a cannon just like before.**

" **Decrease power to 10%," Ferb ordered as his cannon hummed while powering up.**

"10%?" Miko raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you use all of its power?"

"No," Ferb replied solemnly. "I only use full power when I'm dealing with something that's about the size of a mountain."

Everyone around him remained silent after hearing his words.

 **Within seconds, Ferb fired a concentrated beam of energy towards the hill and well…the immense energy obliterated the hillside. The front side of the hill was disintegrated, nothing was left of it, no rubble, no nothing.**

"Holy shit," Undyne whispered.

"I never knew humans could be that destructive," Asgore commented.

#

'Such destructive power,' Genos was mouth agape.

"Wow, nice one," Saitama commented.

"Thanks," Ferb replied.

 **The massive explosion caught the attention of the civilians who made it over the hill. Though they didn't exactly see the explosion, they still stared in fear at the peak of the hill.**

 **#**

" **You've got to be kidding me!" Air Elementor complained. He then froze in place as Korra jabbed her right hand into him.**

 **Korra twisted her hand, making Air Elementor roar in pain as his body began to expand. Since his body was made entirely of air molecules, you'd probably know what's going to happen next.**

"That looks painful," Mega (Fire) Elementor commented.

"Shut up!" Mega (Air) Elementor shouted.

 **Within seconds, Air Elementor's body…exploded. Literally, his body blew apart and the dense air dispersed into the atmosphere, leaving behind an Ultralink's true form.**

"What! Impossible!" Mega (Air) Elementor was dumbfolded.

"Now you're gonna wish you haven't chosen to split apart," Sam chuckled.

"What happened to not killing," Frisk raised an eyebrow.

"Actually the Ultralink just reverted back into its stasis mode," Berto corrected him.

"Oh."

 **The sudden blast caused the Ultralink to black out and revert to stasis mode. Korra stood over it as she just stared at the unconscious cybernetic alien.**

"Whoa, she just 'blew' that guy up," Sans giggled.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled.

" **Yeah!" Buford cheered.**

" **We're not done yet!" Max shouted.**

" **What are you talking about, we saved everyone, we secured the vibranium, we're don…!" Ben now as Four Arms was cut off short as he was blast 20m back.**

The audience gasped at the sudden change of events.

" **Don't think too soon!" Someone was seen flying into the warzone. "Now you face your worst nightmare!"**

"Dredd," Jim growled.

"It seems he's absorbed all of the synthetic Turbo energy he possessed in those containers," Molly pointed out.

" **Dredd," Steel snarled.**

" **Oh right, forgot about your archenemy," Ben groaned.**

 **Miles Dredd, now in his Makino form, then slammed the ground, causing a huge Turbo powered shockwave that stretched across the entire land mass.**

 **The Convergence and the Thunderous Three were blown back; even Isabella could feel the force rushing towards her.**

 **Sand and dust filled the air, blinding everyone from everything.**

" **Though I do have to admit, your abilities to take out a quarter of my Dreadnaught army was quite impressive," Dredd commented. The dust started to fade. "I mean, one of you caused a few Elementors to exploded."**

"A few? I only seen Korra blow up Air Elementor," Leonardo pointed out.

"Yeah, what a 'gust'," Michelangelo smiled.

"Nice pun!" Sans shouted to him. "I think I'm starting to feel a 'breeze' between the two of us."

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled once again.

"Korra caused the water molecules in Water Elementor to disperse as well," Sam informed everyone.

"Oh, well that makes sense," Rafael spoke.

 **The Avatar spotted the enemy within the dispersing dust cloud and she entered the Avatar State.**

 **Salt water from the ocean rushed inland and formed a pattern underneath the Avatar's feet.**

 **Tiny pebbles and moderate sized rocks began to levitate and clamp together around her hands and feet to form rock gauntlets and boots.**

 **She pushed herself forward and readied her fists as fire and air became visible, almost resembling that of something that's re-entering Earth's orbit. Water was shot forward and spiralled around her gauntlets.**

"That's so awesome," Asriel and all the kids at the front stared in awe.

 **Isabella gasped as she felt a slight tingling in her brain and rolled her body towards the left.**

"Now why would your seismic-sense be going off if you already know where the danger is?" Phineas wondered.

 **Dredd reared back his right fist. When the two collided, a huge vertical shockwave sprung towards left and right.**

 **The camera changed views to show a huge line of dust, sand and dirt that stretched across the outpost.**

 **Luckily Isabella got out of the way before she could get caught in the blast.**

"I think you may know why," Isabella responded.

"Oh," Phineas may be oblivious but he's not an idiot.

 **Time froze and the screen displayed tiny drops of salt water that splat apart after the collision of Dredd's and Korra's right fists. It formed together around Korra's gauntlets again within milliseconds as Korra readied another attack.**

 **Time sped up again.**

 **Korra through another punch; Dredd parried it.**

 **Dredd fired an energy blast; Korra diverted his aim.**

 **Korra threw two more punches; Dredd blocked the attack.**

 **Korra did a roundhouse kick; Dredd ducked.**

 **Every time they exchanged blows, massive Turbo and kinetic energy bursts shook the earth they stood on, huge cracks forming underneath them.**

 **Korra performed another kick; Dredd caught it.**

All the kids in the audience gasped.

" **You might want to keep your anger in check," Dredd lifted Korra and threw her into Buford who tried to swing his new axe at him. "I suggest taking a few anger management classes."**

"What!" Korra glared at Miles Dredd with rage. "I don't have anger issues!"

"Clearly you do," Dredd stated. "You're just like a weaker version of the Hulk."

"What! Oh why you little…!" Before Korra could blast Dredd's face with full of blazing fire, she was stopped by another powerful force.

"That's enough Korra," Tonraq spoke sternly.

"Please Korra, it's not worth it," Senna pleaded.

Korra grouched a bit, but complied anyways and focused her attention on the show.

 **Ben 10 jumped into the air and slammed his upper set of arms down onto the demon titan; Dredd easily blocked it.**

 **Four Arms punched the supervillain with his bottom set of arms, forced Dredd back just a few metres.**

"Go Ben 10," Ester cheered.

Ben's blush was visible, almost undetectable but visible.

 **Ben attempted another punch; Dredd prepared an energy blast.**

 **#**

 **Within a flash, Ben was sent flying across the outpost by said energy blast.**

" **Try another alien next time, it seems that form is way too weak for you," Dredd chuckled madly.**

"Four Arms can suplex boulders, I don't really see how that's not tough," Ben stated.

"So can I!" Undyne shouted.

 **He looked towards the left corner of his eyes as he heard very faint footsteps.**

 **Phineas Flynn slashed his sword at Dredd, but missed.**

 **Dredd fired an energy blast; Phineas shielded himself.**

 **Phineas swung at him; Dredd evaded**

 **Phineas performed an overhead strike; Dredd sidestepped.**

 **Phineas swung an energy wave at him; Dredd leaned back.**

 **Something exploded behind Dredd, making him look badass.**

 **(He doesn't deserve to be badass!)**

"No he does not!" Deadpool yelled. "Also, this fanfic story would be way, way more awesome if you made me the main character of this show!"

"Who are you talking to?" Benson raised an eyebrow at him.

"The readers of course!" Deadpool replied cheerful as ever.

"Riiiiggghhhttttt," Benson leaned away from him.

 **Phineas executed a jab; Dredd caught the sword.**

 **Phineas fired an energy blast, blasting Dredd right in the face.**

 **It had no effect.**

 **Dredd fired an energy blast using his left leg, blasting Phineas tens of metres away.**

" **You're not worthy of wielding such weapon!" Dredd mocked.**

"I highly disagree," Drax the Destroyer commented. "For that man seems to know his weapon very well and that he knows how to…"

"We get it!" Rocket Raccoon interrupted him.

#

"Rude," Frisk commented.

" **We're too out of balance," Phineas stated.**

" **That's because we haven't fought anyone with this kind of power as a team for a long time," Isabella spoke through the comm.**

 **#**

" **Either that or Dredd's just lucky," Isabella aimed and launched an explosive arrow at Dredd.**

"Lucky bastard," Bobo murmured.

 **Dredd caught the arrow, only for it to explode in his face.**

"What's that going to do?!" Dredd questioned her.

"Distraction arrow," Isabella smirked.

 **A battle cry could be heard and Dredd turned around only to be tackled to the ground by Max Steel.**

"Max!" Molly shouted.

 **Max Steel now in Turbo Speed Mode threw consecutive punches at Dredd's head at lighting speeds, despite only making him stronger.**

"His speed is impressive," Flashy Flash commented.

 **Dredd laughed mercilessly. "Haven't you learnt already, you're only making me stronger!"**

 **The mad man grew tired of Max's efforts and blasted him into the air and landed approximately a hundred metres away from the battle.**

"Wow, we really need to step it up a notch," Steel noted down.

"You think?" Max raised an eyebrow.

 **Generator Rex came running in with Smack Hands. When the two fists collided, Rex's left Smack Hand broke apart as it could not bear the strength of Dredd's firepower.**

"This isn't going to end well," Holiday stated.

 **For every punch they exchanged, Rex had to rebuild his Smack Hands as they kept giving way to the overpowered punches.**

 **Dredd then fired a continuous beam of Negative Turbo energy; Rex shielded himself with Block Party.**

 **The Block Party wasn't enough as it broke away like glass within mere seconds. Rex was blasted far away from him.**

Rex grimaced at watching himself being blasted tens of metre back.

 **Dredd was then bombarded by Zaxx's hand cannons, which somehow managed to make him step back once.**

 **The demon titan retaliated fire with an energy blast, blasting Zaxx to the ground.**

 **Ferb came running in and aimed his merged super cannon at Dredd.**

 **#**

" **Sir, I highly do not recommend you should keep the quantum battery mix in your power unit any longer," AI Max informed.**

 **While AI Max reasoned with Ferb, through Ferb's point of view, Perry was seen firing his mini gun at the supervillain in an attempted to take him down. Dredd caught the platypus in mid-air using his energy whips and slammed him into the ground.**

Phineas, Ferb and Perry winced at this.

#

"Why can't you keep it inside for a long time?" Caesar wondered.

"You'll see," Ferb replied.

" **If you use its power again, the battery mix would deteriorate the containment field of the Thorium Fuel Cells," AI Max stated.**

 **While he said that sentence, Buford charged again and attempted to swing his axe at him. Dredd stopped the attack and kicked Buford in the stomach.**

"Wow, talk about a major design flaw," Spider Man commented.

"Actually, I think that's something you cannot avoid," Iron Spider spoke. "I mean a quantum battery mix that can provide enough energy to decimate an entire mountain contained in such a small space would definitely affect the hardware of Ferb's Mecha Suit."

" **And then you would…" AI Max kept on going.**

" **I know, I know, I'll be dead weight," Ferb opened up his chest and pulled out the quantum battery mix.**

" **Zaxx, need a power up?" Ferb threw the quantum battery mix to him.**

 **Zaxx caught it with ease. "Thanks for the boost."**

 **Zaxx took off his right metallic glove and crushed the battery mix with his right hand. He then started to absorbed the quantum energy before it could disperse into the air.**

"He it comes," Frisk beamed.

 **Zaxx then created an energy burst, blowing his armour apart to reveal his true form.**

 **He then prepared himself before charging at full speeds.**

 **Ferb provided cover fire; Dredd shielded himself with one arm.**

 **Zaxx punched Dredd in the face, causing a shockwave which shook the entire outpost.**

 **Dredd was sent skipping along the ground like a rock skipping along water.**

 **As he came to a stop, Dredd scurried himself off the floor. He regained himself and charged at Zaxx.**

 **Zaxx ran towards the villain. When the two clashed, the screen changed scenes.**

 **#**

 **Jason Naught was gathering weapons, ammo, anything that could help him defend himself as he was assigned to protect the facility.**

 **While all this happened, explosion could be heard outside.**

"Where are those explosions coming from?" Asriel wondered.

"If my calculations are correct then I am pretty sure those are caused by DANIEL attacking the heavy plasma cannons outside," Baljeet stated.

"Oh."

" **You're going to lose, no matter how much you prepare yourself," Steven smirked.**

 **Jason was shown carrying a heavy plasma mini gun, a machine gun strapped to his back and two duo hand cannons tuck inside metallic holsters.**

 **He was also backed up with four Dreadnaughts, one firebender a one waterbender. The waterbender obviously has a flask storing water which he could use as a weapon.**

"Since when did you use guns," Jefferson frowned in confusion.

"Since now!" Jason shouted.

" **Oh please, everyone is too busy dealing with Dredd and even if one of them is currently attacking the compound, they'll never get past the plasma cannons!" Jason grinned.**

 **All of a sudden, the explosions ceased.**

 **Jason frowned as he looked everyone along the ceiling, wondering what happened to the explosions.**

 **Just then, a massive bang on the door caused Jason to yelp. A large dent was left behind.**

"Did you just yelp?" Kat noticed the yelp.

"Pretend you didn't hear anything!" Jason yelled.

 **A couple more dents appeared as something tried to break through the reinforced blast door. Then a humming noise could be heard.**

"He it comes," Tuffnut beamed with delight.

 **A massive explosion went off, destroying the blast door within the process and leaving behind a cloud of smoke.**

 **A figure was spotted walking through the smoke.**

" **Wait for it," Jason held his left arm in the air.**

 **The figure stepped out of the smoke, revealing it to be…Baljeet?**

 **He was carrying a plasma assault rifle with him as well.**

 **Everyone stared at the mission control ops man with confusion.**

" **The mission control guy?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "They're joking right.**

" **AI Max," Baljeet spoke through the comm.**

 **Within seconds, DANIEL could be seen executing a front flip over Baljeet and landed in front of him, it's plasma machine guns and shoulder cannons armed and ready.**

"Nope, we're not joking," Ben smirked.

" **Open fire!" Baljeet yelled at the top of his lungs.**

 **All hell broke loose as plasma bolts and spheres were launched upon the enemy.**

" **Return fire!" Jason and the remaining soldiers retaliated. Blazing fire, ice shards and plasma bolts were unleashed upon DANIEL and the mission control man.**

 **Baljeet and the mech ran towards the sides and took cover behind pillars that were parallel to each other.**

 **Two Dreadnaughts were taken out as the remaining troops took cover behind metallic crates and pillars.**

 **Jason remained in the middle as he was not afraid of anything.**

"Staying out in the open is not a wise choice during an all-out assault," Coulson stated.

"Oh what do you know!" Jason retorted.

 **Steven gasped. "Help!"**

 **Baljeet heard Steven's calling and switched his assault rifle into a sniper rifle. He aimed at the stasis field that trapped Steven in.**

" **Wait!" Steven leaned back in fright.**

"What! Don't shoot him!" Pearl yelled.

"I don't think he's planning to," Greg raised an eyebrow.

 **Baljeet fired a plasma bolt which struck the auxiliary generator that provided power for the stasis field. The stasis field was dropped and Steven was free.**

 **Steven stared at Baljeet for a moment as he pointed towards the laboratory.**

"What's he doing?" Steven was confused.

"I think he's trying to tell you to go help your friends," Connie told him.

"Oh."

" **Wha," Steven turned around to stare at the laboratory. "Oh!"**

 **Steven ran and entered the laboratory to free his care takes.**

 **The waterbender noticed this and chased after him.**

 **Baljeet frowned, set the weapon to stun, aimed and fired a plasma bolt in the waterbender's back. He dropped to the ground and screamed in pain.**

 **DANIEL fired his shoulder cannons at the left support pillar the enemy soldiers hid behind, causing the entire structure to collapse on top of them.**

 **#**

 **Steven grinned. "Lion!"**

"You named your pet lion a lion," Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"You named your dragon toothless," Connie smirked.

"Welp, looks like we're both bad at naming our pets aren't we," Hiccup joked.

"Yes, yes we are," Steven smiled with pride.

 **Lion purred in response as Steven tried to find a way to shut down the stasis field.**

"Try the green button on the control panel," Alphys advised. "Usually that always works."

#

"Question, why is your lion pink," Michelangelo wondered. "Because whatever reason it is, it's awesome!"

"That's because he's made of magic," Steven grinned.

"Coooool," Michelangelo grinned.

"Hah, hah, hah, there's no such thing as magic," Donatello stated.

"Yes there is," Steven denied that fact.

"No there isn't, it's just…" Donatello tried to reason with him.

"Donatello!" Splinter shouted. "Do not ruin his fun."

"But…" Donatello tried to speak.

"Ehem, cartoon show," Sam muttered.

"Ugh," Donatello grew tired of this debate and focused himself on the screen again.

" **Hmmmmm," Steven squinted at the control panel attached to Lion's cage. "Let's try… this!"**

 **Steven pressed the red button, which switched off the stasis field that contained Lion.**

"Huh, guess the whole green button thing didn't work this time," Undyne spoke.

 **Lion purred as Steven braced his fluffy mane in a massive hug.**

" **Now let's free the others," Steven let's go of the hug as the camera view zoomed out to show the Crystal Gems' gems.**

 **#**

 **The firebender was blasting fireballs at the opponents, only to receive a stun blast from Baljeet. He dropped to the floor, unconscious.**

 **The Dreadnaught to the right was shot through the head.**

 **DANIEL charged forward as he continuously fired plasma bolts, emptying his energy reserves. Jason kept his mini gun pointed at the mech, unleashing everything he has got, damaging the reinforced plated armour.**

 **It wasn't enough.**

 **Jason jumped out of the way as DANIEL tried to smash him into the ground. The mech then whacked the mini gun out of Jason's hands.**

"Told you," Coulson spoke.

Jason ignored him this time.

 **Jason grabbed the machine gun and jumped in the air as DANIEL tried to punch him into the floor.**

" **It's a good thing Armageddon gave me upgrades!" Jason landed on top of DANIEL and opened fire onto his back in a concentrate spot. "Otherwise this would've ended badly for me."**

"It definitely will end badly for you," Asriel beamed.

"Whatever," Jason rolled his eyes.

 **After a while of DANIEL shooting in every direction as he tried to reach for Jason Naught, the smaller robot managed to shoot through the reinforced armour. He continued the assault for a little longer until DANIEL's chest imploded outwards around his chest.**

 **The bigger mech fell to the ground with a thud, lifeless.**

 **Baljeet fired a multitude of lethal rounds at him, only to receive a laugh in response. The assault/sniper rifle ran out of power.**

"Uh oh," Baljeet mumbled.

 **Jason's grin stretched even more, only for the smile to disappear as a pink disc whacked him on the head.**

" **Hey!"**

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Amethyst grinned.

 **Jason spun around to see the full team of the Crystal Gems with their summoned weapons and standing in a battle pose.**

 **Ruby and Sapphire were holding hands.**

"Why aren't you fused?" Pearl asked.

Garner shrugged in response. "I have no idea."

" **Let him have it!" Ruby grinned.**

"Yes!" Ruby smirked wickedly. "Finally!"

"There's my Rogue Ruby," Sapphire smiled.

 **The Crystal Gems charged.**

 **Jason fired his plasma machine gun, only to end up being tripped by Sapphire using her immense speed.**

 **Before he landed on the ground, Ruby performed an uppercut to Jason's face, sending him spinning in the air.**

 **Amethyst cracked her whip at Jason. As the tip wrapped around him, Amethyst swung Jason around a few times before letting him go crashing into the stasis chamber Steven once resided.**

 **Pearl fired a couple of energy blasts at the roof, causing the entire section to fall on top of Naught, burying him alive.**

"Yeah!" Max cheered.

 **Within seconds, Jason punched his way out of the rubble.**

" **Don't think you've won yet!" Jason's head swirled around in dizziness.**

"WOWIE, YOU LOOK BANGED UP," Papyrus spoke. "YOU SHOULD PROBABLY VISIT AN 'ENGINEER' AFTER THIS, NYE, HEH, HEH."

 **Lion lets loose a frightful roar.**

 **#**

 **Jason was blasted right outside of the compound by a huge shockwave. He tried to stand up, only to succeed in falling face first onto the sand unconscious.**

 **#**

 **Amethyst cheered as she hugged Pearl tightly and spun around a couple of times.**

" **Ah no! Amethyst! Put me down right now!" Pearl complained.**

"Heh, heh, heh, typical Pearl," Zaxx mumbled.

" **I am guessing you're the Crystal Gems are you not?" Baljeet placed his hands on his hips.**

" **Yep, and you're the mission control guy for the Convergence!" Steven beamed at him.**

" **Well you can call me that…" Baljeet scratched his head.**

" **Wait, the Convergence are here!" Amethyst piped up about this.**

" **You mean those weird looking shapeshifting superheroes Steven kept blabbering about?" Pearl gave off a confused look.**

"Shapeshifting?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"She must have gotten that from Ben and Rex since they can drastically change their body parts," Tenzin informed.

"And for Ben by change, we mean change into different types of aliens," Jinora added.

" **Shapeshifting?" Baljeet raised an eyebrow.**

 **Just then, laughter could be heard and everyone turned to see Ruby and Sapphire embracing each other as they danced around, exchanging a few kisses whenever they can.**

"Awww how cute," Ikki commented.

 **Their bodies started to glow and hover in the air as their atoms merged with each other.**

 **Baljeet and Steven stared in awe while Pearl and Amethyst just shrugged it off and smiled. Lion was busy grooming himself.**

Steven gasped with excitement. "It's happening!"

"What, what's happening?" Jack wondered.

"You're about to find out," Connie smiled.

 **Then out of the glow came Garnet who howl with laughter before landing on the ground.**

Everyone was now practically weirded out about this particular scene, except for the Crystal Gems, Connie, Zaxx, Homeworld Gems and the Diamond Authority.

"Okay, that's just weird," Clint raised an eyebrow.

 **Baljeet was lost for words. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh…"**

 **Amethyst chuckled hysterically.**

" **Come on team," Garnet smirked. "We do have to help our new friends don't we?"**

"… **hhhhhhh what just happened?" Baljeet finally asked.**

" **We'll explain later," Steven spoke up. "Now let's go!"**

 **Everyone exited the facility through the hole Lion made.**

 **#**

 **As Baljeet was the last to exit the compound, he was met with star shocked gems as they stared at what was left of the statue of the temple.**

"Oh my stars!" Pearl shouted.

"Whoa," Amethyst mumbled.

" **Wha, wha, wha, what happened to the temple?!" Pearl yelled.**

" **Right, about that…" Baljeet scratched his head in embarrassment.**

 **#**

 **The screen changed back to Zaxx and Dredd having an all-out brawl with each other.**

 **A guardian and demon titan, both powered by two of the three most powerful, non-pollutant, cost efficient and renewable types of energy sources in the universe, exchanging blow after blow with each other; wonder how that would turn out.**

 **Zaxx threw a punch; Dredd blocked it.**

 **Dredd fired an energy blast; Zaxx redirected his aim.**

 **Zaxx side kicked him; Dredd ducked.**

 **Dredd threw punch; Zaxx caught it.**

 **Dredd tried to punch him again; Zaxx caught the other fist.**

 **Zaxx head-butted him, causing Dredd to stumble. He then executed an uppercut to Dredd's chin, sending him flying in the air.**

"I kick ass," Zaxx smirked.

 **Korra propelled herself into the air and slammed her foot into Dredd, blowing air and fire into his face and blasting him towards the ground.**

 **Max came rushing in in Speed Mode and came to a halt right under Dredd.**

" **Go Turbo, Strength!" Steel morphed the suit again, just in time for Max to catch Dredd by the legs before spinning him around in circles.**

" **Woohoo!" Steel howled as Max let's go of Dredd, sending him flying through the air.**

Max, Steel, Buford, Bolin and Michelangelo laughed at Dredd's misfortune, much to his annoyance.

 **Rex formed the Funchucks and the Punk Busters. He jumped into the air and in slow motion, whacked Dredd in the head, which was what he intended to do. Wow, what good precision he has.**

 **Dredd didn't touch the ground yet, so he was still spinning out of control as he flew in the air.**

 **Ben now in his alien form Atomix reared back his right arm.**

" **Nuclear!" In slow motion, Dredd was only a few centimetres away from Atomix's right fist.**

" **Punch!" Atomix punched Dredd in the opposite direction.**

"Did you just name your attack?" Rex raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I did," Ben smiled with pride.

"Well it seems you not the only one who names their attacks during a battle," Paradox smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Ben wondered.

"You'll find out soon enough," Paradox replied.

 **Perry pulled out a Photon Shoulder Cannon, or PSC for short, aimed it at Dredd and pulled the trigger.**

 **A beam of light struck Dredd in the chest, creating a massive explosion on impact which blew the demon titan to the ground.**

 **As Dredd picked himself up, he was struck in the head by an arrow. To his surprise, it sent thousands of volts throughout his body, causing him to stumble a bit.**

 **As that happened another arrow struck his stomach. This one instead released smoke into the air, blinding Dredd's view.**

 **Buford came running in and swung his axe at Dredd's back.**

" **No! Impossible!" Buford ducked as Dredd blindly fired an energy blast a bit too close to him.**

 **Ferb emptied out his shoulder missiles at Dredd, blasting him back a couple of metres.**

" **I can't lose!" Dredd yelled.**

"Sure looks like it," Saitama commented.

 **Phineas appeared right behind him and sliced his armour open from the back, destroying the storage unit for Negative Turbo energy and disrupting its flow.**

" **No! My powers!" Dredd spun around and fired an energy blast, much weaker than before.**

" **It's gone!"**

 **Phineas easily evaded and kicked Dredd in the head.**

 **He fell to the ground in defeat. He tried to get up, but was surrounded by Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Zaxx and Max & Steel.**

" **Surrender Dredd, it's over!" Zaxx pointed his hand at Dredd, ready to fire a quantum blast at any moment.**

"There's only one problem," Forge spoke up. "Dredd doesn't know when to stop so he'll keep fighting if it's the last thing he'll do."

"Then we'll make him give up!" Steel replied.

 **Then a bright flash appeared over the land.**

" **Okay, I surrender," Dread placed his hands over his head "But I'm not sure if he will."**

 **Dread laughed mercilessly as everyone stared in shock to see Armageddon's flagship hovering right above him.**

" **You're too late!" Dread mocked.**

 **Just as he said that, red teleportation beams shot down from the ship, and out came hundreds of aliens and dreadnaughts who charged into battle.**

" **Convergence Go!" The superheroes clashed with Armageddon's army.**

 **#**

 **The Black Archer fired an explosive arrow into the battlefield. Just then, two teleportation beams shot down beside her and out came a few soldiers and robots.**

 **Isabella fired an arrow straight through a Dreadnaught and struck a Appoplexian. It electrocuted her, just enough to knock her unconscious.**

 **She drew another arrow from one of her bow quivers before being held in a bear hug by…by a human**

"Another one?!" Gwen was surprised by this.

"I'm surprised that this Armageddon dude would even recruit humans as most alien bad guys would view humans as…weaklings," Kevin stated.

 **Isabella jabbed the arrow in the man's neck. This special arrow did not pierce the skin but it did release a gaseous cloud.**

 **Isabella held her breath as any organic lifeform who inhaled this unknown chemical gas fell to the ground, unconscious.**

 **Isabella unsheathed all of her blades and started slicing and dicing down any Dreadnaught that came by while parrying and knocking out the soldiers.**

 **In mere seconds, she was overpowered and she retreated down the hill towards the others.**

'Whew, that was a close on!' Phineas thought.

 **The bottom of the main hull began to open up and a huge gravitational crane sunk down towards the vibranium mound below. The crane had no chain.**

 **Zaxx was tackled down by multiple soldiers and dreadnaughts, but that didn't stop him as he created an energy burst that sent everyone flying.**

" **The vibranium mound!" Zaxx yelled.**

" **Don't worry comrade! I got it!" Atomix flew towards the gravitational crane.**

"And then the next minute later, you get blown out of the sky," Asami joked.

"Oh come on, that only works in movies," Ben pointed out.

" **HAA-MEE-NA, HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA…!" Atomix charged up an Atomic Blast.**

 **Before Ben could throw the Atomic ball, something dived and drop kicked on Atomix's head. Atomix lost control of the Atomic Ball which became unstable and exploded.**

"Who was that?" Mako wondered as everyone could only see a yellow ball of energy.

"I have no idea," Asami replied.

 **Atomix landed on the ground with a thud, a massive shockwave that blast the surrounding earth upwards.**

 **Everyone was caught in the blast, except for the people and the robots who remained on the hill as support troops.**

 **When the dust cleared, it was revealed to be Armageddon without his armour on. He was glowing bright yellow and now had a new replacement arm, an upgraded one.**

"Armageddon," Zaxx growled.

#

"Huh, that's a new look," Armageddon noticed a difference about his new cybernetic arm.

 **Korra came barging in on an air wheel while blasted fire and air at Armageddon, only to be blown back by an explosion caused by Armageddon.**

" **Armageddon!" Zaxx sprinted towards him and threw a punch; Armageddon blocked the attack with his arm.**

 **#**

 **Phineas stepped on a couple of Dreadnaughts and soldiers as he leaped towards the crane that began to life the vibranium mound.**

 **He jumped towards the crane and readied himself to slice it in half, but noticed a squid looking alien heading his way.**

"Retronix?" Genos raised an eyebrow.

 **Phineas bailed and instead shielded himself as the alien squid spun its body around and sped towards him like a torpedo. Retronix knocked Phineas all the way back to the ground.**

 **Phineas regained himself as Retronix hovered just above the ground.**

" **Fear the power of my telekinesis," Retronix levitated thousands of pebbles in the air and chucked the all at Phineas.**

 **Phineas skilfully evaded the speeding pebbles and managed to slice through a couple with his sword.**

"Ha, you call that telekinesis?!" Tatsumaki shouted. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Retronix growled at the Esper, but brushed it off anyways.

 **In slow-motion, Phineas was seen slicing through a tiny pebble which should be travelling at the equivalent speed of that of a bullet. Minuscule scratches were barely visible along his armour.**

 **In normal speeds, the pebbles were seen circling around right back at Phineas. Somehow, the Convergence Warrior noticed this in time and created an energy dome around himself to protect him from the stones.**

 **In a few minutes, Retronix was blown out of the way by a plasma bolt.**

 **Phineas retracted the energy shield and saw Ferb firing plasma balls at the crane.**

 **#**

 **Armageddon spotted the energy balls and frown with rage.**

 **Zaxx threw a quantum energized punch; Armageddon caught his arm and flung him over his body and into a pile of rubble.**

 **The tiny dots on the mad demon titan's arm began to glow brighter. He slashed the air like a tiger, unleashing a couple of quantum energy balls of his own, each one chasing down and destroying a plasma ball.**

 **While that happened, Armageddon blasted Ferb with a quantum energy blast. He fired another at Phineas, but he shielded himself.**

 **Phineas' teeth clenched as he pushed against the continuous beam of energy, his feet scraping against the ground.**

There was absolutely no sound in the cinema, all was silent.

 **All the conscious soldiers and robots seemed to be evacuating the area. Dread joined in with them.**

" **You're not going anywhere!" Max tackled Dread to the dirt ground again. This time, Dread was incapable of absorbing Max's Turbo energy.**

"Max, you know you're just going to…!" Forge shouted.

"He's not," Jim interrupted him.

"Wait what?" Forge was confused for a moment.

"Dread is now incapable of absorbing Turbo energy as Phineas sliced through the storage unit which contained and distributed the Negative Turbo energy," Jim informed him. "Max and Steel are totally safe."

" **Let go of me you nincompoops!" Dread howled. Buford joined in on the tackling.**

 **#**

 **Rex flew towards the vibranium mound on his Sky Slyder, the crane almost completing its task.**

 **He formed the Blast Caster on one hand and a Funchuck on the other. Rex swung the Blast Caster around the crane, only for the whip to be blasted to pieces.**

 **He tried spinning his Funchuck in an attempt to shoot light blue bolts of energy at the crane. But before he could, his Funchuck was blown to pieces as people along the edge of the cargo bay doors fire plasma bolts and lasers at Rex, forcing him to fly back down.**

 **It's too late, the vibranium was already on board the starship.**

 **#**

 **Armageddon was still firing a continuous wave of energy at Phineas, then noticed Atomix regaining his conscious and glared at him.**

 **The mad tyrant than tried something different. The tiny yellow dots began to glow brighter and brighter as his right arm siphoned all the quantum energy from his scales and compressed it all in one metallic hand.**

"Is he…is he siphoning all the quantum energy in his body and converging it all into his hand?" Berto asked.

"Apparently he is," Baljeet noticed it as well.

" **Nuclear!" Atomix flew in the air.**

 **Armageddon reared back his cybernetic arm.**

" **Winner!" Huge amounts of energy began to form at Atomix's chest.**

 **Armageddon punched Atomix in the chest as he fired his attack. The entire screen almost lit up with a mixture of green and yellow light.**

 **#**

 **Two flashes of light were seen in the distance from the left of the outpost in the same spot. Half a second later, a massive green and yellow energy burst was seen, the ground shook, the oceans scattered and the skies departed.**

Everyone was dead silent as they witnessed the power exchanged between Atomix and Armageddon.

 **The dust cleared, and Armageddon was the only one standing, the quantum energy spent.**

"He's even more powerful than ever thanks to that new arm of his," Tony mumbled, barely audible.

"How did he even create something like that?!" Samuel was dumbfolded.

"Beats me, this is the future we're talking about, anything could happen!" Armageddon spoke up.

"Yeah, did we ask you to reply," Scott smirked. "Ahh no we didn't."

"Well since this is related to my new arm, I guess I do have a saying in this," Armageddon pointed out.

"It burdens me to know that he speaks the truth," Thor muttered.

" **Quantum beats Nuclear," Armageddon spoke as he stared at Ben who reverted back to his normal form, unconscious.**

" **Sir, we have to leave," Retronix spoke through the comm.**

" **Copy that," Armageddon looked around for a moment and spots Dread lying motionlessly on the ground.**

 **#**

 **Dread was then picked up by Armageddon and was placed on his shoulder.**

" **Come on," Armageddon spoke. "Let's get out of here."**

Every superhero was baffled by this act of compassion.

"Did he just…" Mako was wide eyed.

"Yes, yes he did," Zaxx squinted at the screen, wondering what Armageddon was truly up to.

 **The two stepped into a teleportation beam that appeared a while ago and was zapped towards the warship. The starship departed, never to be seen again.**

 **Zaxx stood up from the ground, still having small quantities of quantum energy left in him, but it wasn't enough. He stared at the fleeing warship with determination.**

" **Someday Armageddon," Zaxx mumbled. "Someday you will fall."**

"And I'll be there to see it," Phineas grinned.

" **Oh great, we let them get away with the vibranium!" Steel shouted.**

" **Yeah, we lost!" Buford ultimately admitted.**

" **Not quite," Phineas smiled as he saw a particular group in the distance. One of them was waving his hands in the air and the tall one was holding a tied up Jason on top of her left shoulder.**

"How is it not quite, they got the vibranium, you lost!" White boldly stated.

"We saved everyone White," Rex frowned at him.

"But that wasn't the main objective," White reasoned.

"We…saved…everyone," Phineas spoke at a dangerous level, causing everyone around him to tense up a bit.

"Fine, you may think that, but later on in the future, you're gonna regret losing the vibranium mound to the enemy," White concluded the conversation.

"I doubt it," Paradox muttered.

 **The Tricarrier was hovering over the hill where all the civilians retreated too. Hundreds of S.H.I.E.L.D agents flooded the outpost, scavenging for leftover scrap pieces and other junk left behind in the battle.**

 **#**

 **It seems all the townspeople had switched out of their ragged old clothes and into new cleaner ones.**

 **Steven was seen running around frantically within the temporary camp S.H.I.E.L.D set up. He was followed by Zaxx, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Buford and the Crystal Gems.**

 **He gasped in joy. "Dad!"**

Steven beamed up to this.

" **Steven!" Greg was stunned to see his son again.**

 **Steven sprinted towards him and Greg embraced his son in a welcoming hug. It may have only been 3 and a half weeks, but it sure felt like an eternity for the two.**

" **Oh Steven, I thought they killed you!" Tears began to form in Greg's eyes.**

" **I know, I thought you were dead as well," Steven began to cry, just a tiny bit.**

"How cute," Chara muttered. 'Unfortunately for them, it won't last forever.'

" **Well that's what happens when your held captive just half a mile away from your family," Greg joked as he lets go of the hug.**

" **So you're his father aren't you," Zaxx spoke up and offered a handshake. "Hi, the names…well you probably already know my name don't you."**

Everyone chuckled at this.

"I don't get it," Ruffnut was a bit confused.

" **Zaxx!" Greg stood up, made himself look presentable and shook his hand. "Man it's an honour to meet you."**

" **Please, the honour is mine to meet the father of Steven Universe who is also surprisingly the son of Rose Quartz," Zaxx lets go of the man's hand and kneels down to Steven's level. "Can you tell me, where is your mother."**

" **Oh," Steven lost all his enthusiasm. "She's…right here."**

 **Steven lifted up his shirt to show off his Rose Quartz gem located where his belly button should be.**

" **Just like what the gems say," Zaxx mumbled. "She gave up her physical form to give birth to you."**

"What a disgrace," Yellow Diamond muttered.

 **Zaxx remained in silence for a moment. He then automatically opened his faceplate to reveal his face to Steven.**

" **Well, looks like we're going to spend some quality time learning about each other," Zaxx chuckled as he ruffled Steven's hair, making him giggle.**

"You sounded like a paedophile just to tell you," Heinz stated.

"Rude!" Amethyst shouted.

" **You know, it's great that we're back together again," Garnet commented.**

" **Yeah, just like the old days!" Amethyst chuckled.**

 **Steven's pupils became stars. "You guys knew each other?!"**

"He comes the fan fest," Zaxx whispered amongst his team, making everyone snigger a bit.

" **Know each, oh we go waaaayyyy back!" Zaxx spoke dramatically. "We met each other when…"**

" **Mr…Zaxx should I call you?" Everyone turned to see the former mayor of Beach City, Bill Dewey.**

" **Zaxx, just call me Zaxx," Zaxx grinned.**

" **Oh, well uh, I uh…" Dewey cleared his throat. "As former mayor of Beach City, I thank you for saving the citizens of Beach City."**

" **Don't thank us, thank…" Ferb looked around for a moment. "Her."**

" **Steven!" Everyone turned around to see a familiar girl heading towards them.**

" **Connie!" Steven embraced his friend with a tight hug. "Thank gods you're alright."**

" **Don't worry Steven, I'm ain't going nowhere," Connie grinned.**

" **Connie!" Priyanka and Doug came into the group. Connie's mother had Rose's sword strapped to her right shoulder.**

" **Huh, it seems everyone's fine," Doug smiled.**

" **The Convergence," Priyanka cleared her throat. "Thank you for saving us and our daughter and sorry if she caused any troubles with the sword she carelessly swung aro…"**

"I'm guessing your mother's overprotective isn't she?" Frisk guessed.

"Yep," Connie was not amused.

 **As she spoke, Ferb began to pick up a pattern here. Connie looking down all of a sudden and her mother apologizing for nothing. This is a strict mother who worries too much for her daughter's safety.**

 **And Ferb just knows the solution towards this problem.**

" **No, it's okay. In fact, it was your daughter who warned us about Dread," Ferb interrupted Priyanka. "Did you know she travelled halfway across America just to ask for our help."**

 **Priyanka and Doug were dumbfolded by the information Ferb spoke of. The Convergence were taken aback by this as Ferb rarely spoke out like that.**

Connie and Steven sniggered at their expressions.

" **H-h-h-how?" Priyanka stuttered.**

" **With sheer luck, willpower and determination, she trudged through the thickest of forests, scaled the treacherous of mountains and managed to make her way to Danville…" Ferb spoke dramatically. "In just three weeks."**

 **Doug fainted at this point.**

Everyone grimaced at seeing the fully grown man faint.

"Maybe saying all of that isn't the best thing to do," Phineas told Ferb.

"You think?!" Doug shouted.

"Also, I'm pretty sure she didn't climb any mountains during her trip," Stoick the Vast pointed out.

"Phineas was probably just exaggerating that part," Bolin stated.

"Oh."

" **If it wasn't for your daughter, we wouldn't be here," Ferb spoke normally this time. "You should be proud of her."**

 **He paused for dramatic affect as Connie's mother was lost for words.**

" **And I know I cannot force you to do what I think it's right but..." Ferb sighed. "Maybe, just maybe your daughter…just needs to spread out a bit…and reach her limits freely."**

 **Ferb peaked Connie without taking his face off of Priyanka and cracked a smirk. "Without any restrictions."**

 **Connie smiled back at him.**

"It he trying to…?" Connie beamed at the screen.

"I think he is," Steven grinned.

 **Priyanka tried to bring up the words to speak, but she couldn't just yet as she was left in an awkward state.**

" **I…I…never thought about it like that before," Priyanka finally managed to speak out. "I…I guess I can't be around to protect her."**

 **(Yep, Ferb's verbal weapons are that powerful)**

 **She exhaled deeply and kneeled down to Connie's level.**

" **Maybe I should be a little less…obsessive…about a few of my rules," Priyanka spoke awkwardly to her daughter.**

Mr and Mrs Maheswaran began to relax a bit.

 **Connie grinned and embraced her mother in a hug.**

 **Mrs Maheswaran was taken aback by this but returned the hug in a tight embrace.**

" **But that doesn't mean I'm letting you use the sword," Priyanka broke away from the hug.**

"UGH!" Connie moaned.

"What! I'm just trying to look out for you!" Priyanka yelled.

 **Priyanka grabbed the sword from her shoulder and handed it out to her daughter. Connie was surprised of this outcome.**

" **But you can still keep it," Priyanka was having a hard time saying this. "Just don't use it."**

Connie thought about it for a moment. "I guess that's close enough."

" **Mom, you know I can't promise that now that I'm involved with these kinds of things," Connie stated. "Besides, once you're a part of it, there's no turning back."**

"Amen," Eileen agreed.

" **I know, just…don't use it unless extremely necessary," Priyanka ordered.**

" **That I can promise," Connie agreed to the order.**

" **Ugh, what happened," Doug woke up from his unconscious state.**

"You fainted," Kevin told him.

"Yeah I can see that!" Doug retorted.

" **So what's going to happen to us?" Greg wondered. "Since we don't have a town, where would we go?"**

" **Mate, you are staring at the two best engineers in the worlds or possibly in the entire galaxy," Phineas held Ferb closer to him by the shoulder. "With the resources S.H.I.E.L.D would probably provide for us, your town would be rebuilt and refurbished within the nick of time."**

"You will provide resources for us right?" Zaxx stared at Nick Fury intensely.

"If it involves rebuilding collateral damages, then yes we'll provide whatever we can to help you guys," Fury replied.

" **Now that is something I look forward to," Bill Dewey chuckled.**

" **So where's the others?!" Steven asked.**

" **Oh they're busy dealing with the crooks, nothing special," Phineas replied.**

 **#**

 **The Fireside Ninjas were seen escorting Jason and the remaining Ultralinks in specialized energy fields into the Tricarrier.**

 **The rest of the Convergence and Isabella were there to keep guard of the prisoners.**

 **Metal Elementor then spots two inactive Ultralinks being contained in an energy bubble.**

" **Hey, what happened to air head and hydro boy?!" Metal Elementor wondered.**

"Hydro boy?" Max raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one."

"Shut up!" Mega (Water) Elementor shouted.

" **I blew them up," Korra replied casually.**

" **What!" Jason was dumbfolded by this.**

" **And if anyone else tries anything stupid," Adyson smirked "Then maybe she'll blow you up,"**

 **Korra created a mini fire ball in her left hand.**

 **The Elementors and the Ultralinks leaned away from her in fear. Who know they could feel fear.**

 **The guardian titans laughed in victory as the screen zoomed out to show the entire camp grounds and the Tricarrier hovering over the area.**

 **Then the screen became lifeless.**

"Yes, now I'm finally part of the Convergence!" Steven shouted.

"Not quite, your just one of the Convergence's scout teams that's all," Sam corrected him. "Which is technically part of the Convergence if you were to think about it so yeah I guess."

"Yes," Steven whispered.

"Heh, heh, someone's excited," Buford chuckled.

"Now onto the next episode," Sam played the next episode.

 _ **Whew, that took a while to come up with, anyways let me know how this chapter was within the review section down below.**_

 _ **Important Message:**_

 _ **Okay some of the previous chapters are way too long therefore I'll be putting forth a word count limit for myself:**_

 _ **6000 – 10000 words.**_

 _ **This is just to insure everyone is happy about reading this that's all.**_

 _ **Anything below or over this limit and I'll be force to delay my posting.**_


	25. S1 EP12 Part 1: The Swarm

_**Fun Fact: If the dragolexes were to charge up a antimatter cannon, the main cannon attached at the front of one of their warships, it would have the power to blow up a moon or anything else at that size proportion.**_

 _ **S1 EP12 Part 1: The Swarm**_

 **An air raid siren could be heard and the screen came to life again, displaying the entire city of New York, starting off with the Statue of Liberty of course.**

"An air raid siren," Steve noticed the siren. "Something's definitely not right.

" **This just in the government has issued a warning to all citizens across America which is to stay indoors at all costs!" J. Jonah Jameson reported on the Daily Bulge.**

" **An unknown swarm of mysterious creatures have plagued the livestock of our farms and other animals and are now heading towards New York!" Images of dead livestock and other deceased animals popped up. The corpses looked like they have no flesh left inside of them, as if they were already dead for a long time.**

Everyone cringed in disgust at the horrifying corpses left behind by whatever swarm flew by.

"Who would do such a thing?!" Fishlegs panicked a bit.

Meatlug and the other dragons began to snarl at the screen.

"Whoa, what's wrong with our dragons?" Tuffnut noticed Barf & Belch's odd behaviour, or maybe that's just how they acted.

"Yeah, I know, my dragon's gone crazy all of a sudden," Snotlout tried to calm Hookfang down, only to receive blazing fire to the butt again.

"AHHHHHH!" Snotlout screamed as he ran around, trying to put out the fire that is currently burning his butt.

Sam groaned in annoyance as he made a huge bucket of water appear out of nowhere in front of him. As Snotlout ran by, Sam grabbed the viking by the collar and dunked in into the bucket of water.

"Ahhhhhh," Snotlout finally relaxed as his butt was cooled off by the cold water.

"Get 'dunked' on," Sans grinned even wider.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted.

#

"Why does some of those animals look like bizarre hybrids of two different species?" Argit wondered.

"Those animal hybrids must have originated from Korra's world," Kevin informed him.

"Oh."

" **Anyone who is currently outside should seek shelter at the nearest building if possible!" Jameson advised. "In my opinion, I believe Spider Man and his vigilante team or even the Convergence are behind this mysterious swarm attacks!"**

Everyone groaned in irritation at J. Jonah Jameson's attempts to make the Convergence and Spider Man & his team look bad.

" **This is J. Jonah Jameson signing off from my secret bunker!" A burglar was shown stealing a flat screen TV from a television store.**

"Secret bunker?" Spider Man raised an eyebrow. "I never knew you had a secret bunker,"

"Well now you do!" Jameson frowned at him.

" **Huh, it my lucky day heh, heh, heh," The burglar pushed the TV into a huge sack of electronics. "As if, if I were to pass up an opportunity like this."**

 **The burglar was armed with a crowbar.**

" **I ain't afraid of some puny swarm," The burglar boasted. "It's probably just a swarm of locust that's all."**

'If the swarm turns out to be just like the mosquito situation we've dealt with a couple of months back, then that man is doomed to die,' Genos thought.

"I wonder what the creatures look like?" Saitama wondered.

#

"That guy must have a suicide wish if he's not listening to the air raid siren," Natasha stated.

"Welp he's a common crook, what'd you expect," Clint spoke.

 **The burglar grabbed his sack and walked off.**

 **From another point of view, an unknown object zoomed towards the man carrying said sack of electronics.**

 **Just then, a gale of wind sped by, blowing his hat off of his head.**

"Oh, just a hat," Asriel relaxed a bit.

" **Huh, what was that?" The man looked around for a moment, "Eh, must've just been a gust of wind."**

"I'm pretty sure a gust of wind does not last that shortly," Jack pointed out.

 **He reached down to pick up his hat, but froze in place as he noticed a strange noise coming in from the distance.**

 **The strange sound increased drastically.**

'Oh crud,' Perry was wide eyed.

" **Huh, wha…" The burglar looked up towards his right, only to be tackled by dozens of hand sized creatures that looked like bats. Though unlike bats, these creatures have two sets of wings, spines running down it back and an actual tail and two ridges parallel to each other that resembled horns.**

 **The man screamed in agony as the bat like creatures began to bite into his flesh and suck out not just blood but all the body fluids in the victim's body.**

 **The camera view zoomed in to show one of the creatures having its rattlesnake like fangs sucking the fluids out of the man's body. The blood and other fluids could be seen as the fangs were somewhat see-through.**

Some of the audience yelped at the sudden attack.

"What in the world," Superalloy Darkshine was wide eyed.

#

"These aren't ordinary bats," Ben stated.

"I agree," Rex acknowledged the statement. "Think it's an EVO?"

"Don't know," Korra spoke up. "We'll just have to wait."

#

"Think it's a mutant?" Leonardo asked.

"Could be," Donatello replied. "If it is, the Krang must be using these swarm of mutants to take over the world again."

"How can we defeat a gigantic swarm of these things?!" Raphael shouted.

"We're not, they are," Michelangelo pointed at the Convergence.

 **Once every single drop of fluid was sucked up, the bat like creatures departed, leaving behind the burglar's dried up corpse. Nothing was left of it, just skin, bone and tiny bits of flesh.**

Many of the audience moaned and screamed in fright after witnessing the most painful and bloody way to die.

"THAT WAS HORRIFYING!" Papyrus yelled.

"Eh, I've seen worse," Sans shrugged it off.

"Seen worse how?" Max T raised an eyebrow at him.

"I…uhhhhhhhhhhhh I don't know," Sans replied sheepishly.

#

"How can you not be fazed by this at all?!" Toriel questioned Alphys as she shielded her eyes from the screen.

"I've watched enough anime shows to not even be bothered at all," Alphys replied.

"Same here," Undyne spoke up.

"What I'm worried about is that is it always going to be like this on the surface world?!" Alphys hoped it wasn't true.

"Maybe we should have stayed underground just to be safe," Asgore muttered.

 **The deceased body fell to the ground lifeless as thousands of bat like creatures flooded the screen.**

 **#**

 **The entire swarm was shown hovering over the city, hundreds of thousands if not millions of mutated bats darkened the skies.**

"Oh my gods," Hiccup whispered.

Pretty much everyone in the cinema was lost for words.

Toothless and the other dragons plus Lion were growling at the screen for obvious reasons.

 **Just then, the Aven-Jet Prime, the Fantasticar, a S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjet and the Convergence Jet were seen heading towards the swarm. The Human Torch, Falcon, Iron Man, DANIEL and Thor were seen flying besides the war planes.**

 **#**

" **Okay how can a swarm of bat like creatures travel that fast?!" Susan Storm aka the Invisible Woman wondered.**

" **Actually it is Colony, not swarm as the word swarm is used mainly for insects," Baljeet corrected her. He was sitting along the cargo bay seats on the right hand side.**

 **Each time a new person speaks, a section gets squashed a bit to reveal said person's face.**

"And no one cares," Buford joked, much to Baljeet's annoyance.

"I care," Ginger smirked.

"Ohhhh you just got dunked on," Sans sniggered.

Buford grumbled inaudibly.

" **As much as I like to discover new things just as much as Phineas, Ferb and Reed, I don't think this is a good time for correcting someone's word choices," Tony spoke through the comm.**

A few sniggered at Tony's sense of humour.

" **Yeah, right now we need to focus on how to stop the 'swarm'," Buford had a smug on his face. He was sitting in the right Quadruple Y-68 Plasma Mini Gun pod.**

Baljeet groaned in irritation as Buford chuckled.

" **Okay, AI Max, Jarvis, what are we dealing with here?" Ben asked.**

 **#**

 **The camera view changed to show the humongous swarm again. For some reason it looked like the four jets were flying through the air very slowly.**

" **A huge 'swarm' of bat like creatures have been travelling around the country, sucking up blood and other bodily fluids from any living creature it comes across," AI Max informed everyone through the comm.**

 **#**

" **We know that, we just want to know what kind of creatures we're dealing with here?" Zaxx asked.**

" **The creatures that make up the swarm resemble that of bats though they possess very different and unique traits since they're EVOs," Jarvis stated.**

"EVOs," White frowned.

"Guess my little brother didn't actually cure all the EVOs on the planet," Caesar commented.

"Or maybe something or someone else out there was responsible for the bats mutation," Six spoke stoically.

" **EVOs?!" Rex shouted. "There's no way those things can be EVOs, unless…"**

" **Someone has tampered with the nanites inside the bats, activating them, causing the bats to mutate into whatever it is," Phineas spoke up.**

" **There's only one person one earth who currently possess that ability," Korra frowned.**

" **Van Kleiss," Rex frowned.**

" **And it would make sense that Armageddon took part in it as well as his other allies," Steel stated.**

Armageddon chuckled. "It seems now you're catching up aren't yeah,"

"Yes, yes we are," Tony frowned at him.

" **Okay, what's the plan?" Gretchen asked.**

 **Zaxx, Tony and Reed spoke all at once, then paused for a second as an awkward silence washed over everyone.**

"Awkward," Ford whispered.

#

"I knew that would happen," Hiccup mumbled.

" **Okay I guess I'll go first," Zaxx cleared his throat. "Everyone who has a suit of armour that protects every part of your body, very durable skin or any other means of protection, head outside and try to contain the swarm in the city."**

 **The screen showed all the superheroes who had some form of protection from the swarm, like the Hulk, Human Torch, the Thing and Ben who turned himself into Heatblast.**

" **Anything that tries to escape, you turn it back or turn it to ash," Zaxx ordered.**

"Why does that sound familiar?" Sam thought.

" **Everyone else, remain on the ships and take out the bats with whatever weapons you have on said ship."**

 **The screen changed to show the guardian titans without any protective shell whatsoever like Phineas, Perry, Captain America, Reed Richards and Ginger.**

 **#**

" **Got it!" Hulk opened the right door and jumped out of the Avenjet Prime.**

 **Everyone was seen either jumping or flying out of the plane.**

 **#**

" **Better go change clothes than," Korra carried a sports bag to the changing room on the Convergence Jet.**

 **(Yes, there's a changing room on the Convergence Jet. It also has a small toilet as well)**

"You guys have a changing room?" Samuel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Looks like it," Ben responded.

" **Is it me or is Hulk much calmer than usual?" Hawkeye was confused for a moment.**

" **Yes, Hulk is much calmer than usual, surprisingly speaking," Natasha spoke stoically.**

"That's because I've been hanging out with a couple of friends of my own," The Hulk smirked.

"And who are these friends exactly?" Red Hulk wondered.

"He's talking about us you dummy," She Hulk answered his question.

"Oh, uh I knew that," Red Hulk hastily replied.

" **Hawkeye, Isabella, you're our vultures, we need you guys to spot the centre bat of the swarm, their leader," Tony stated.**

" **Got it," Isabella unlike Hawkeye was actually wearing a very thin layer of transparent bulletproof and somehow flexible plastic. The only way it was noticeable was that you could see the circuits running along it which was the only thing that was keeping her body cool and comfortable.**

 **Guess Phineas and Ferb can build things that defies logic.**

"What are you wearing?" Holly frowned in confusion.

"I don't know," Isabella replied. 'Probably a new prototype bulletproof skin Phineas gave to me as a gift. How sweet of him.'

 **Isabella jumped out of the plane and fired the energy grappling hooks from her manoeuvre gear. She hooked herself to the side of the building as she viewed the swarm's movements, trying to pick out any patterns the bats flew in.**

 **#**

" **Fireside girls and Rex, fly down to the ground and provide support from there," Reed ordered. "And make sure you're far away as possible."**

 **#**

" **On it," Adyson replied as the S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjet separated from the group. Rex flew out of the Convergence Jet using his Sky Slyder.**

 **#**

" **Everyone prepare yourselves!" Phineas shouted.**

 **Every entrance to the three remaining ships were sealed shut and all the superheroes who were on the front line were consumed by the swarm.**

 **#**

" **Whoa!" Phineas struggled with the controls a tiny bit.**

 **#**

" **Woohoo!" Buford howled in excitement as he fired hundreds of plasms bolts per second at well just about anything I guess.**

 **Perry chattered his teeth in response through the comm.**

"Quick question, how can you guys understand him?" Asriel wondered.

"We just…picked it up sometime while living with Perry," Baljeet replied.

 **Plasma bolts, missiles, quantum energy balls and bullets flew in every direction as all three ships tried to take out as many bat EVOs as they could.**

 **#**

 **Ferb fired plasma bolts and balls at anything that basically flew by him. He even launched a shoulder missile and aimed it at himself in an attempt to wash away the bat EVOs that tried to bite through his armour.**

"Dude, did he just shoot himself?!" Muscle Man shouted.

"Whoa, I think he just did!" Mordecai grinned.

"I can't believe he just did that!" Benson chuckled.

#

"Show off," Tony smirked.

 **Tony flew by, shooting repulsor beams at the bat EVOs which flew towards him.**

 **Hundreds of bat EVOs were blasted out of the sky.**

 **#**

" **Fear the Thunderer!" Thor spun his hammer around at lightning speeds and swung it, unleashing massive amounts of electricity in every direction, burning the bat EVOs to crisps.**

 **The Human Torch flew by and blasted blazing fire in random directions like a hooligan. Any bat EVO that tried to take a bite out of him were burnt away by the fire that surrounded his body.**

 **Thousands of bat EVOs were burnt and electrocuted out of the sky.**

 **#**

 **DANIEL hovered in the swarm as he targeted the bat EVOs surrounding him.**

" **Hey Baljeet, mind giving me the Turbo Blaster!" Max requested. Max Steel were in Turbo Flight Mode.**

" **Sure thing," Baljeet replied through the comm and DANIEL flew towards Max Steel. The mech launched the Turbo Blaster into the air and Max caught it.**

"Hey!" That's my move!" Berto complained.

Baljeet shrugged sheepishly in response.

 **Steel linked himself with the Turbo Blaster.**

" **Alright, let's send these guys back to the caves!" Steel shouted as Max started blasting away.**

 **Tens and thousands of bat EVO were blown to bits.**

"Heh, heh, I get…!" Sans grinned even more. How is that even possible.

"DON'T!" Papyrus warned in a dangerously low echoic voice.

"Okay, that's just creepy," Argit leaned away from him.

" **Guys, I spotted something," Hawkeye told everyone.**

" **Yeah, me too," Isabella spoke up.**

"You only said that just so you can keep up with me," Hawkeye smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not since this is…the future," Isabella replied.

An awkward moment silenced the two.

" **Where?" Reed asked.**

" **I've also spotted the one controlling the bat EVOs," AI Max pinpointed where the leader was by aiming the targeting system at him displayed on the windshield of the Convergence Jet.**

 **#**

" **Wait, is that…" Captain America leaned closer, wide eyed.**

 **#**

 **The leader was revealed to be the king of Vampires, except he wasn't his usual self as he was mutated into a beast from hell, with gigantic wings, devil like horns and a bottom jaw that splat into two. His five toes have merged into two massive claw like ones and another toe sticking out from the back of both feet.**

 **He's way more muscular from before as his armour seemed to have torn apart from the transformation. His hands remained the same.**

"Wait a minute," Dracula went wide eyed. "Is that me?!"

"Jesus, what happened to you?" Clint leaned back as he cringed at the screen.

"How should I know; this is the future we're watching here?!" Dracula shouted in response.

" **Whoa," Samuel came to a halt.**

 **#**

" **Dracula?!" Captain America finished his question in shock.**

 **Everything became black.**

"Wait a minute, where's Ant-Man?" Michelangelo noticed that Scott was missing on screen.

"He decided to go solo again a year after World War D," Donatello updated his knowledge.

"Oh."

 **The screen came to life again as the entire swarm was seen from afar, somewhere near Rex and the Fireside Ninja's location.**

 **A title appeared at the bottom of the screen.**

' **The Swarm'**

"The swarm, makes sense," Lin muttered.

 **Rex loaded his Slam Cannon and fired a shell containing a special kind of liquid. When it came in contact with the swarm, it exploded into a blazing fireball that spread across the swarm.**

 **The Fireside Ninjas were using Photon Cannons deported in from the Plumbers to blast the bat EVOs to smithereens. Some of the ninjas were hanging from the side of the buildings by using their manoeuvre gear.**

"Where did you guys get incendiary shells?" Genos wondered.

"We work for a world defence organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D," Katie stated.

"We basically have access to everything we need for every situation," Milly replied.

"To bad the others don't know how to use it," Gretchen joked.

"I heard that!" Maria shouted.

 **Hundreds of thousands of bat EVOs were disintegrated.**

" **Hold up, did you just say, Dracula as in…"**

 **#**

"… **I want to drink your blood Count Dracula?" Rex spoke through the comm.**

Dracula glared at Rex for the insult.

" **No just Dracula," Captain America corrected him. "He finds the name Count as an insult to him since he's the king of vampires."**

" **He's a low category 3 demon titan," Zaxx informed. "With a vampire army behind his back and well…this swarm, he has the capability to cause city wide destruction."**

"Low category 3 demon titan?" Genos raised an eyebrow.

"In other words a city buster supervillain," Zaxx clarified.

"So it's a demon level threat," Genos stated.

"Yeeaaaaahhhhhh kinda like that if you were to consider it on your supervillain threat level measurement chart," Zaxx replied.

" **You're kidding right…"**

 **#**

"… **there is no way Dracula is real!" Buford fired the Mini Guns in every direction. He then spots said king of vampires himself in the distance.**

 **Perry chattered at Buford through the comm.**

" **Yeah, yeah I can see him!" Buford shouted back. "It's just I can't believe he's actually real!"**

" **Though I'm pretty sure he doesn't look like that as I've seen from the books and the internet," Buford commented.**

"No, not at all," Dracula spoke sternly.

"Though I do like the new you though," Clint commented. "It really does bring out your personality."

Dracula snarled at him.

"See," Clint smirked in victory.

" **That's because something has tampered with his genetic makeup," Reed stated. "His entire DNA structure has completely morphed into something on a completely different scale, one I haven't seen before in my entire existence."**

" **You don't, but I do. I'm detecting another trace of DNA inside Dracula's new biology," Zaxx was seen firing his hand cannons in random spots in the swarm. "One that matches that of a Vladat."**

"What's a Vladat?" Frisk wondered.

"An alien version of a vampire," Baljeet replied.

"An alien vers…!" Buford stuttered. "Okay, this universe just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"How do you know about this kind of alien species?" Genos wondered.

"I've read Zaxx's Plant and Animal Encyclopaedia," Baljeet responded.

"Shouldn't it be called a Plant, Animal and Alien Encyclopaedia?" Saitama pointed out.

"No it shouldn't," Baljeet shook his head. "Zaxx classifies aliens as animals as well because from another species point of view, we're aliens to them."

"Oh, I get it," Saitama smiled. "Thanks for the short info."

"No problem," Baljeet smiled back at him.

" **A Vladat, what's that?" Johnny raised an eyebrow in confusion, still blasting a continuous wave of blazing fire.**

 **Perry chattered in response.**

" **No offense Perry but I don't speak platypus," Johnny stated.**

"Wow, you should be ashamed of yourself," Heinz commented.

The Human Torch grumbled in annoyance.

" **He said it's a vampire like species from the Anur System," Zaxx launched a gauntlet into the air which exploded on impact. "Or in your definition, an alien version of a vampire."**

 **#**

" **An alien version of a vampire!"**

 **The changing room door busted open, exposing Korra to be wearing some sort of dark red body suit that wrapped around her entire body, including her head. The only part of her body that wasn't shielded from the rest of the world is her eyes.**

" **Okay, this universe just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Korra commented.**

"Uhhhh Korra, not that I'm judging your fashion choices or anything but what are you wearing?" Asami raised an eyebrow at the screen.

"I have no idea," Korra was dumbstruck.

Many of the men around in their 20s stared at the Avatar's feminie physique in awe for obvious reasons.

(If you don't remember, Korra's 24 years old)

 **Baljeet noticed Korra's weird fashion choices and stared at her in an uncomfortable way.**

" **Ahhhh what are you wearing?" Baljeet asked awkwardly.**

 **Korra smirked under her mask and created two fireballs in both hands. She then smacked the fireballs onto her belly and the fire began to spread all over her entire body. Once the process was done, Korra was now another version of the Human Torch.**

 **Somehow, her eyes and the surrounding skin remained untouched by the flames.**

Now mostly everyone was staring in awe, now knowing what the suit was for.

"Whoa, that's…really smart to make a suit for that kind of thing." Meelo commented.

"It sure is," Zuko was impressed as well.

#

"Hey! That's my move!" Johnny complained.

Korra shrugged sheepishly in response.

 **Baljeet was lost for words.**

" **Oh I see you're trying out the new suit me and Ferb gave you." Phineas and Ferb chuckled. "Want me to open the door?"**

" **Do it!" Korra kneeled down in a starting position.**

"How is her eyes and her entire body not receiving third degree burns at all?!" Scarlet Spider shouted.

"Anything is possible," Doctor Strange commented.

"Especially if it's involved with the Convergence," Gwen added.

" **Baljeet, you might want to move further away from the door," Phineas advised.**

 **Baljeet complied, stood up from his seat and walked towards the toilet door which was on the left side of the cargo bay area.**

 **A glasses appeared out of thin air around Baljeet's eyes, most likely for Baljeet to see where DANIEL's current location is and how his hardware system is performing.**

 **Just then a massive blue energy field appeared, separating Korra and half the cargo bay from the rest of the ship.**

"You installed an energy field inside your ship?" Max raised an eyebrow. "Awesome!"

"I know, we are awesome," Baljeet smiled with pride.

 **The cargo door was dropped and hundreds of bat EVOs flooded the cargo bay.**

 **Korra charged up a fire attack.**

 **#**

 **A huge blazing fire exploded outwards from the ship, burning any bat EVOs that tried to enter the ship and out came Korra would flew alongside with the swarm. The cargo door closed shut after that.**

 **Korra started blasting fire within every angle with immense firepower.**

 **Millions of bat EVOs were burnt alive yet somehow millions more remain.**

'Such firepower,' Genos thought.

" **You know I actually fought a guy named Lord Transyl who was also a Vladat," Heatblast pointed out.**

" **Seriously, why do you have…"**

 **#**

"… **to get all the fun?!" The Thing and the Hulk were performing multiple thunder claps to distort the bat EVOs in the swarm.**

 **#**

" **Because our universes weren't fused together at that time," Heatblast stated.**

" **Oh," The Thing realized.**

"When was that anyways?" The Thing wondered.

"Me and my partner fought him when we were stuck in the Anur System," Ben informed him.

"What's that?" Susan Storm asked.

"The Anur System is a dark and gloomy star system that is inhabited by alien species that resembled that of folklore monsters on earth like the werewolf or the mummy."

"And bigfoot?" Johnny grinned.

"What, nah that's just a myth," Max shook his head.

"Actually the sasquatch is real," Fury spoke up. "We even got him on our identity list."

"What?!" Max didn't believe him at first, but then smirked. "Let me guess, he came from your world?"

"Yep," Fury smiled back at him.

(Since there's a sasquatch in the marvel comics, might as well add him to the animated marvel universe or in this case, the Heroes United universe;)

" **man, that must've been awesome!" Johnny shouted.**

" **Well…" Heatblast smiled sheepishly.**

" **Hey guys," Korra zipped by and waved at the two before she flew off and kept on blasting more bat EVOs to smithereens.**

 **Johnny smirked widely as he stared at the Avatar. "Copycat!"**

The Fantastic Four and the Convergence had a hearty chuckle, especially the Human Torch and the Avatar.

 **#**

 **Dracula was getting irritated and frustrated with the thunder claps the two huge guardian titans caused. He then pointed his right index finger at the two and lets out an ear piercing shriek.**

 **Every superhero was seen on different sections on the screen covering their ears in pain, attempting to block out the high-pitched screams of the EVO, Dracula.**

 **The swarm of bat EVOs started to dive down into the city and towards the Hulk and the Thing. The two tried thunder clapping even harder, but it was no use.**

 **The two big guns were overwhelmed by the swarm.**

 **#**

" **Argh, man that itches!" The Thing tried to swat away the bat EVOs while scratching himself in all places.**

" **Man these stupid bats are really irritating!" The Hulk was doing the same thing.**

"The bites of those bat EVO only causes itching to them?!" Holiday was wide eyed. "Makes sense since they have immensely durable skin."

" **Everyone inside now!" Milly shouted as everyone lowed themselves to the ground and entered the Quinjet as the bat EVO swarm was approaching fast.**

 **Rex remained where he stood as he fired the second last incendiary at the incoming swarm. He loaded his Slam Cannon again with the last and finally round.**

" **Rex!" Katie shouted.**

" **Close the door!" Rex fired the last round, disassembled the Slam Cannon and formed the Block Party.**

 **As the back door slowly lifted itself, Rex created an energy dome around himself just in time as the swarm flooded them.**

"Whew, that was a close one," Circe commented.

"Tell me about it," Rex smirked at her.

 **It seems Rex was struggling to keep the shields up as a few drops of sweat dripped down along his face, just a little.**

 **#**

 **A few bat EVOs seemed to have made it through the tiny gaps just before the door was completely shut.**

 **The Fireside Ninjas drew out their energy blades and sliced through the EVOs. Not one of them was bit.**

 **#**

 **The Convergence Jet fired energy balls from its quantum cannon at the exponentially mutated Dracula. He puffed out of thin air just as the energy balls exploded on contact.**

 **He reappeared again, now hanging from the windshield on the Convergence Jet.**

" **What the?!" Phineas jumped in fright. (Not literally)**

 **The beast punched the windshield a few times. No damaged was caused. He then tried spitting acid, which somehow still didn't work for him.**

"How in the world is that thing like not getting burnt through?" Agent Venom wondered.

"It's obviously coated with some sort of thin layer of acid proof glass," Power Man stated.

"It's a shame it isn't plasma proof," Iron Fist spoke in a calm manner, like always.

" **Nice try," Phineas pressed a holographic button on his left, which caused the windshield to electrocute Dracula. The king of vampires screamed in agony, then disappeared in thin air again.**

" **It's a good thing we've used very thin acid, heat, radiation and bullet proof glass coated with a thin layer of Graphene, right?" Phineas spoke to the other pilots.**

"We don't have that kind of glass, only…resistance glass," Tony stated.

"Well that sucks," The Hulk commented. "No pun intended."

"Ah hah, good one my friend," Thor smiled.

The Hulk sighed in frustration. "I said no pun intended."

 **While Phineas spoke, two windscreen wipers wiped away the acid left behind on the screen.**

" **And pretty much everything else," Phineas added.**

A few sniggered at the humour of the scene.

 **Dracula appeared right in front of Captain America's eyes.**

" **We don't have that kind of windshields," Natasha replied.**

" **Captain America!" Dracula screeched as he punched the windshields. This time, a normal sized crack appeared.**

"It seems I still retain some of my mind, even in my…deformed state," Dracula stated.

"No kidding," Captain America frowned at him.

 **The Avenjet Prime spun around rapidly as it tried to shake the vampire off, only to make him even angrier as he punched the windshields even more.**

 **Before Dracula could shatter the glass, Iron Man blasted the vampire off the windshield with a repulsor beam.**

" **Thanks for that," Captain America thanked his comrade.**

 **#**

" **Remind me to replace the windshield with an even stronger one once this is over," Iron Man launched a couple of shoulder missiles in every direction.**

 **#**

" **Even in its berserk form, this immortal still retains a few memories between the two of you," Thor spoke as he spun electricity at everything in his view of sight.**

 **#**

" **Nah it's probably just a couple of muscle memories," Captain America stated.**

 **#**

" **Where is he nowAHH!" Susan screamed for a short period as Dracula appeared right in front of her eyes. He slammed the windshield, this time with both fists. The glass began to crack and before Susan had the chance to react, the glass shattered in tiny pieces.**

"Susan!" Reed shouted.

 **The Invisible Woman created a force field around herself as the bat EVOs surrounding her and Dracula tried to get a drop of her body fluids.**

" **Susan!" Reed yelled as he flew his part of the Fantasticar to Susan's**

 **(The Fantasticar splat apart a long time ago)**

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on," Reed chanted.

 **#**

 **In slow-motion, an arrow zipped by, just centimetres away from Dracula's head. In normal-motion, the arrow struck Dracula's head and unleashed a sound frequency not detectable by the human ear, but very lethal towards bats and other animals that have sensitive ears.**

"I wonder who fired that arrow?" Jack wondered.

"I bet it was the Black Archer," Miko guessed.

"My bet is on Hawkeye," Rafael betted.

 **Dracula screamed in agony while the bat EVOs began to drop towards the ground.**

 **Reed took advantage of this opportunity, opened the windshields, stretched his left arm towards his wife and grabbed her. He pulled her all the way towards his pod and closed the windshields before Dracula and the swarm had the chance to recover.**

 **#**

" **Oh did anyone see that shot?!" Hawkeye boasted.**

" **Highly doubtful," Thor commented.**

"Whatever," Clint rolled his eyes and smirked.

" **Beat that Isabella," Hawkeye challenged the Black Archer.**

 **#**

 **Dracula scanned through New Your City and spotted the one who fired the arrow. He glared at the archer and lets out another frightful and ear piercing shriek while he pointed at him.**

"The only thing you were successful in was attracting attention to yourself," Paradox pointed out.

"Oh crud," Clint paled.

 **Part of the swarm dived down towards Hawkeye.**

" **Oh crud, crud, crud, crud, crud, crud, crud!" Hawkeye shot another sound frequency arrow and sprinted off in the other direction as the swarm chased him.**

Natasha face palmed herself.

 **Somewhere within the distance, a hovercam could be seen scooping the battle between the greatest, mightiest and strongest superhero teams and Dracula and his swarm.**

 **#**

 **From its perspective view, the spy camera spied on Hawkeye who ran from the swarm as he launched explosive arrow at the bat EVOs. (He ran out of sound frequency arrows)**

" **No! Stay back! Stay back! Stay back!" Clint yelled at the top of his lungs in fright.**

Many of the audience chuckled at Hawkeye's misfortune, much to Clint's embarresment.

#

"How foolish of him," Chara was one of the few who didn't laugh along with the others.

"You said it," Ford actually agreed with her. (I view Chara as a girl. Anyone who has a problem with that well there's the close button)

 **The hovercam then moved to focus on Isabella who fired electrical and energy net arrows into the swarm afar from her.**

'Why would a hovercam be there of all places?' Phineas thought.

"You'll find out," Charles Xavier spoke.

 **The screen zoomed out to show an unknown being currently spying on the Black Archer.**

 **#**

 **The camera view changed positions to reveal that the unknown being was Dr Animo who spied on the heroes.**

"Dr Animo," Gwen frowned.

"Makes sense that he was the one responsible for Dracula's mutation," Kevin commented.

"Let's not forget the foe known as Van Kleiss that you've mentioned earlier hmmm," Sorcerer Supreme mentioned.

"Yeah, he probably took part in the nasty experiment as well," Iron Spider spoke up.

" **Have you picked a suitable host yet?" Retronix asked.**

" **Still looking," Dr Animo replied.**

" **Well hurry up, we don't have all...!" Retronix shouted.**

" **Actually we do have all day if you were to think about it," Armageddon spoke up. "Why don't we try Phineas' sweetheart?"**

Isabella and many others went wide eyed.

"You wouldn't," Phineas growled dangerously as he glared at the screen.

" **Let's see how the superheroes, especially Phineas handle with this kind of situation," Armageddon made his decision. "Khyber, what's Dracula doing right now."**

" **He's currently having a brawl with the Human Torch, the Avatar, Falcon and…Ben 10," Khyber reported.**

"Makes sense," Ben muttered.

" **Makes sense," Retronix mumbled under his breath.**

" **Divert Dracula EVO towards the Black Archer in order to deliver the payload," Armageddon ordered. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance to test Ben 10's abilities…soon."**

Ben rolled his eyes in annoyance over this petty feud between the two.

" **Roger that," Khyber responded by typing in new commands in the nanites that controlled Dracula's mutation.**

 **#**

 **The blue nanites were shown vibrating out of control as it received new instructions from Khyber.**

 **The camera view zoomed out to show Dracula holding Samuel by the neck as he choked him. Then the EVO went wide eyed and looked down in the distance to see Isabella who launched another explosive arrow at the swarm in a random spot.**

"No!" Phineas shouted.

 **The Dracula EVO threw Samuel aside and dived down towards said guardian titan. Iron Man was about to blast Dracula's face full of Unibeam, but then chose to bail again and caught Samuel by accident.**

 **#**

" **Isabella!" Phineas knew where Dracula was going and flew the ship after him.**

 **#**

 **As Isabella shot another arrow, ringing could be heard inside her head. She responded quickly by drawing a normal arrow and aimed at her right, only for Dracula to slice her bow & arrow in half and out of her hands.**

"My bow!" Isabella shouted.

 **She back flipped away from him and drew another normal arrow and her energy knife.**

"No don't fight him, retreat," Phineas whispered.

"Phineas it's my job to put my life on the line to save others," Isabella overheard him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're right," Phineas sighed. 'I wish I could think the same.'

 **Dracula screeched at her in a taunting way before charging at Isabella.**

 **He clawed at her three times; Isabella ducked and evaded.**

 **Isabella swiped at him; Dracula disappeared.**

 **He reappeared right behind her and attempted to bite her neck. Isabella's seismic-sense got the better of him and she spun around and jabbed the arrowhead into the vampire's head, the carbyne metal tip easily piercing his skull.**

 **Unfortunately for Isabella, the king of vampires is well immortal, and that arrow in his head only made him angrier.**

"Bad move, she just made him angrier," A-Bomb whispered to no one in particular.

 **Dracula grabbed and pulled the arrow from his head and shrieked at Isabella. The swarm then came diving towards her.**

'NO!' Phineas was wide eyed.

 **Isabella reached for an arrow from one of her quivers that used to be attached to her bow and jabbed it into the ground. The arrow then lets out a low sound frequency wave which caused the bat EVOs to fly out of control.**

 **Dracula screeched in agony as he covered his ears, then spat a glop of acid at the arrow. Isabella stepped back as the arrowhead was melted in the acid, the knife handle held near her chest.**

 **Once the sound frequency wave stopped, the bat EVOs swarmed overwhelmed her, but only flew closely packed around her as their leader prevented them from sucking up Isabella's body fluids.**

 **Isabella looked around frantically, then screamed in suffering as she dropped to her knees, the ringing in her head throbbing out of control.**

"What's happening?" Six frowned.

"If there's too much dangerous things too close to and around me, my seismic sense can spring out of control and caused severe headaches," Isabella informed.

"Interesting," Caesar rubbed his beard.

"Nasty," Bobo commented.

 **Dracula entered the swarm and took advantage of this moment. He grabbed Isabella from behind, opened his triple sent jaw wide open and bit her neck from the right, his fangs injecting active nanites and venom into her.**

Many of the audience gasped in horror.

"No!" Phineas shouted.

 **Phineas, Perry, Buford, Ben, Korra and DANIEL were seen as they tried their hardest to break apart the swarm without hurting Isabella. Unfortunately, it was too late as the swarm dispersed, showing Dracula biting into Isabella as she was wide eyed and mouth agape, trying to utter out a scream.**

 **But out came nothing.**

Phineas was left in a frozen state.

 **Phineas stared in horror at what he witnessed, then frowned and glared at Dracula, enraged.**

" **AI Max, take control of the ship!" Phineas unstrapped his seat belt and ran off.**

" **On it sir," AI Max complied.**

'No AI Max, don't let him out of the plane!' Ferb thought.

 **Phineas opened the left sliding door and jumped out of the plane and onto the roof top where Dracula and Isabella was.**

 **Dracula lets go of Isabella, the woman dropping to the ground in pain and suffering as she gasped for air. Blue circuits appeared around the bite mark as it began to rewrite Isabella's genetic code.**

 **Dracula turned around, only to be drop kicked by Phineas in the face.**

Phineas was brought back to reality by Isabella.

"Phineas, hey it's okay," Isabella assured him. "Even if I do turn into a vampire mutant EVO, you'll still be able to fix this like you always do."

Phineas' breathing was uneven. "Yeah, I know. I just need to…be still."

"Whatever you need, I can give you," Isabella leaned on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

 **Phineas punched him in the face a couple of times before Dracula caught his next assault. The enraged guardian titan frowned even more and back flipped away from the demon titan, kicking him in the head within the process.**

 **Everyone stared at Phineas with mixed emotions.**

 **Phineas drew his sword and swung at Dracula; the vampire EVO disappeared.**

 **Dracula appeared behind Phineas and attempted to bite him; Phineas predicted this, spun around and swung his sword at him.**

 **Dracula disappeared again; Phineas spun around.**

 **Dracula appeared, only to be stabbed in the left shoulder by Phineas. He lifted the heavier beast in the air and slammed him into the ground with his sword still stuck in his shoulder.**

"Whoa," White Tiger mumbled.

 **Phineas charged up his sword and fired an energy blast that blew off his left arm and part of his wing. Surprisingly, the roof top only received a huge soot spot.**

"Never make Phineas angry," Buford mumbled. "You wouldn't like it when Phineas' angry."

 **Dracula shrieked in pain as he called out to the swarm. The bat EVOs dived down towards where Phineas stood.**

 **Once Phineas reached Isabella in time, the swarm engulfed them.**

 **#**

" **Shut it down," Armageddon ordered after he witnessed Phineas and Isabella being swallowed by the swarm.**

"Shut it down?" Holiday raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean."

 **Khyber nodded in response and began tapping on the holographic keyboard again.**

 **#**

 **Phineas shielded Isabella and himself from the bat EVO swarm. Then all of a sudden the bat EVOs began to drop from the sky.**

 **Dracula screamed as he suddenly went through another brutal transformation. What's left of his wings began to shrink, his tail detached from his body and his horns and began to shrink as well.**

 **His triple set jaw reverted back into a typical human jaw.**

 **#**

 **Everyone watched in a dumbfolded state as all the bat EVOs began to fall from the skies and land on the rooftops or streets of New York down below.**

" **Okay what's happening?" Rex was confused as fuck.**

"Easy, Armageddon shut down the active nanites," Fury answered his question.

"But we don't know that yet," Ben pointed out.

 **The blue circuits along Isabella's neck disappeared along with the bite mark.**

Everyone was left in a dumbfounded state as they watched this scene unfold.

"Whoa," Miko whispered.

(I've just realized that I have spelt dumbfounded wrong by spelling it like this, dumbfolded)

 **The EVO shrunk down in size until he resembled his old self again. Dracula groaned, then screamed even more as the sun shone onto the city once more.**

 **Then an unknown mass blocked out the sun which gave time for Dracula to recover. Despite this, he had no chance of escape as he was surrounded by the Convergence, Thunderous Three, Fireside Ninjas, Avengers and Fantastic Four.**

" **Contain him and hand him to S.H.I.E.L.D custody," Iron Man ordered. "Or Providence, or N-Tek, White Lotus, maybe the Plumbers, I don't know let's just pick on."**

Seems Tony Stark's sense of humour brought everyone back to reality as many chuckled in enjoyment at the scene.

" **Isabella, come on wake up, please," Phineas whispered as he shook Isabella gently.**

"No," Phineas whispered.

"I'm not going to die from a vampire bite you know," Isabella told him.

"Yeah, people don't die from vampire bites…usually…majority of the people." Zaxx corrected himself.

"Thank you that's really reassuring," Phineas sarcastically thanked him.

"Well you know me I am an exp…" Zaxx bragged.

"He's was speaking sarcasm," Frisk pointed out.

"Oh."

 **The Mexican Jewish girl didn't respond at first, but she then began to stir after a few pleads from Phineas.**

" **Ugh wha...what…happened?" Isabella blinked a couple of times as she shook her head and leaned forward.**

Phineas exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

"See, told you," Isabella smirked.

 **Phineas was lost for words for a moment, but then smirk and chuckled.**

" **I thought I'd lost you for a moment," Phineas embraced her smoothly.**

" **Huh yeah right. A simple bite mark isn't going to kill me you know," Isabella chuckled.**

" **I know it's just…EVOs are so unpredictable," Phineas pointed out.**

"Yes, yes they truly are," Caesar agreed.

" **And so are the spirits from the Spirit World," Korra spoke up as she overheard the two. "Come one lovebirds, why don't we head back to the mansion so you can have a check-up with your boyfriend."**

Many sniggered at the famous couple. Somehow, they were not embarrassed in any ways and just chuckled along with everyone else.

 **The show changed scenes to show the Convergence Mansion in all of its glory as it radiated in the sunlight.**

 **#**

 **Isabella had something strapped to her left arm as she sat on the side of one of the medical beds. The device strapped to her arm was connected wirelessly to a very advance probing machine which Phineas was working with right now.**

" **So anything?" Isabella asked.**

" **Judging by the scans, the machine isn't detecting any kinds of venom or dangerous active nanites," Phineas informed her.**

'What, no you stupid machine, there is something inside of her!' Phineas frowned

" **Though just to be sure, I'm going to have to take a blood sample and run it under the Multi Blood Scanner."**

"Multi Blood Scanner?" Holiday raised an eyebrow.

"Why is it called that?" Berto wondered.

"The Multi Blood Scanner, or MBS for short can scan and detect any foreign microbes or dangerous microscopic nanobots from any blood type of any animal species by using Zaxx's Plant and Animal Encyclopaedia," Phineas told the two how it works.

"And how many species is that?" Hiccup wondered.

"About every single animal species across 30 to 40 dimensions," Zaxx smirked.

Everyone was shocked by this info.

"Or alien species by your terms," Zaxx added.

"Every single animal species across 30 to 40 dimensions," Caesar was wide eyed. "Fascinating!"

"I'm guessing that's a lot?!" Fishlegs giggled with excitement.

The dragons and the vikings stared at him like he was a complete lunatic.

"Oh it is," Zaxx nodded in response.

"And that's only the ones Zaxx gave us access to," Ferb spoke up.

"There's still approximately five viginitillion unknown animal species that for some reason Zaxx won't allow us to read through," Baljeet glared at him. "Oh if you're wondering, viginitillion is 10 with 63 zeroes right after it."

"Shut up," Hiro blurted out.

"Uh ehem, anime-esque show right here, hello," Sam got everyone's attention again.

As everyone was focused on the show again, Sam continued the show.

 **Phineas grabbed a nano micro syringe and jabbed it into Isabella's arm.**

"Uhhhh where's the needle?" Suyin raised an eyebrow.

"The needles are at a nanoscopic level so you won't be able to feel anything," Isabella informed him.

"Wait you said needles," Lin noticed the extra part. "How many needles."

"A 100 needles, all lined up together," Baljeet replied.

"How can something that small pierce through your skin let along reach deep enough to collect your blood?" Bolin wondered.

"That's the complicated part, best we talk about it during dinner," Phineas smiled.

 **Blood was drawn from Isabella's body and Phineas took the vile out from the syringe and placed it in a Vacutainer box. Phineas disposed the used up syringe into a rigid-walled, puncture-resistant, sealed container.**

 **He went to unstrap the thing around Isabella's arm. "you can go now?"**

 **Isabella jumped off from the medic bed and exited the room.**

" **I'll let you know when I'm done with the blood tests!" Phineas shouted. "Which will be like in half an hour or so."**

"Half an hour, man that's fast," Dipper was wide eyed.

"How long does it usually take for these blood tests to be tested?" Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"It'll take weeks in order to get your results back, and that's only to scan for foreign microbes and not nanites," Dipper explained.

 **The screen now showed Connie up close who held her training sword in her hands. The training sword seemed to be a 3D solid holographic energy sword.**

"Connie!" Priyanka glared at her.

Connie tried her best to ignore her.

 **She then swung her sword at Ferb, multiple times, each swing parried away with ease.**

" **So this is what you've taught her right?" Ferb questioned someone while he parried away the attempted stabs and slashes.**

" **Yes, yes I did," Pearl replied.**

 **The Crystal Gems, Zaxx, Korra, Rex, Buford and Perry sat at the sides as they watched Ferb and Connie having a sparring match.**

 **Connie slashed at him again; Ferb blocked it and pushed it away.**

 **Ferb side stepped around Connie as she slashed at him again with great speed and ended up behind her within the blink of an eye.**

 **He held his sword near Connie's neck.**

 **(Remember, they're using fake solid holographic swords)**

'You take that sword away from my daughter's neck or I'll…!' Priyanka looked like she was going to explode.

"Do not worry ma'am," Professor X assured her. "Your daughter will be safe."

Priyanka stuttered for a bit. "Ho…how do you know that?!"

"You know the Convergence, they'll never hurt an innocent person," Charles told her.

" **Wait, what?" Connie was confused for a moment, then realized that she had lost in the spar with Ferb.**

" **Not bad, you lasted for a whole minute," Ferb commented as he lowered his sword away from Connie. "You might want to work on your speed though."**

" **Thanks," Connie raised an eyebrow.**

" **Again," Ferb raised his sword again.**

 **Connie and Ferb sparred again.**

" **Where's Phineas?" Amethyst asked. "I mean shouldn't he be the one teaching Connie?"**

" **Phineas is busy checking up on Isabella's current health state, nothing serious," Zaxx informed the Crystal Gems.**

"When it's involved with Dracula, everything's serious," Steve frowned.

" **Besides, Connie would've only lasted for 10s against Phineas," Korra stated. "He's is after all literally born with the ability to fight with every kind of weapon he comes across."**

"He's that good?!" Pearl was shocked by this info.

"You really need to see the outside world Pearl," Greg commented.

" **And since Ferb took up fencing and other sword fighting lessons from multiple teachers and his brother, he's basically the next best thing in sword fighting amongst the ranks of the Convergence," Buford spoke up.**

 **Perry chattered in response.**

"Heh, I doubt they could keep up with me," Atomic Samurai smirked.

" **I know, I've read the biographies," Connie smiled with pride.**

" **Well what do you know," Rex smirked. "She is a big fan of us!"**

"Oh you have no idea how big a fan she is of you," Doug mumbled.

" **Question, how can a human be born with the ability to wield any kind of weapon he comes across?!" Pearl shouted.**

" **That's because he's half Arken," Zaxx informed her. "Our friend Tan'Terknor was Phineas' biological father."**

" **Whaaaaaa?!" Pearl was lost for words**

" **Whoa," Amethyst was wide eyed.**

" **That was unexpected," Garnet tried to keep herself cool, with great success actually.**

" **That would make sense actually," Pearl looked away as she thought about it. "Male Arkens are known to be born with two highly skilled abilities, one that's permanent and the other that's passed down from their father's genes."**

"I wonder what's his extra ability?" Amethyst wondered.

"It's probably extremely advance engineering," Greg told her. "I mean he can build machines that are more advance than anything in this world humans can build and use today."

"What about his stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher?" Casey asked.

"That, I'm not sure of," Greg rubbed his head.

"You'll find out soon enough," Doctor Strange spoke up.

" **I wonder what's his second ability?" Amethyst thought.**

" **Advance engineering of course," Zaxx pointed out. "It's the only reason he can build machines far more advance than anyone else on the planet, even more advance than Reed Richard's toys."**

"That's debatable," Johnny denied.

"Whatever you say John, whatever you say," Ben rolled his eyed and smirked.

" **That would also explain how his stepbrother Ferb matches his intellect," Pearl thought about it even more. "Some of Phineas traits must've rubbed off to him."**

" **Anyways, apart from that," Zaxx grabbed something out of his pocket and gave it to Garnet. "Here you go."**

 **Garnet stared at it for a while, then accepted the Scout Convergence card. "What is it?"**

" **Just a Scout Convergence Card," Zaxx replied. "If you ever need help or if we ever need your help, then this will be our means of communication.**

 **Garnet smiled. "Thank you. That's really appreciated."**

 **Zaxx tapped on his comm. "Baljeet, how's that new warp pad coming along?"**

 **#**

 **Baljeet was seen using a welder torch to seal up a panel on the side of the wrap pad.**

" **The wrap pad will be completed within 1hr," Baljeet lifted his welding helmet.**

"Phineas and Ferb I understand but how can Baljeet know a lot about building very advance technological machines, especially gem technology?" Pearl wondered.

"That is a mystery we may never solve," Greg spoke.

 **DANIEL was seen lifting a huge crate…of something.**

" **Oh good, keep at it will yeah," Zaxx hung up.**

 **Baljeet puts on the welding helmet again and went back to construction.**

 **#**

" **So everything back at the temple okay?" Buford asked.**

" **Oh yes, everyone's houses were reconstructed and refurbished and all the scraps left behind were relocated to somewhere off world," Pearl replied cheerfully.**

" **Too bad Armageddon managed to ransack the Crystal Temple and steal all the bubbled up gems," Garnet adjusted her shades a bit.**

" **Eh don't worry about it," Amethyst was getting bored. "We'll get them back eventually."**

" **So apart from Phineas and Isabella, where the others?" Pearl asked.**

" **With the Avengers at S.H.I.E.L.D, currently interrogating Dracula, nothing much," Rex informed them.**

"Interesting," Dracula raised an eyebrow.

 **The room was dark, gloomy…cold…evil.**

" **I asked you once and I'll ask again, who was responsible for your mutation?"**

 **The screen shifted upwards to show few of the Convergence and Avengers members along with Phil Coulson, Maria Hill and the Fireside Ninjas interrogating Dracula.**

 **He was kept in the usual glass cylinder prison cell, used to imprison powerful supervillains like Dracula.**

" **And I'll tell you why?" Dracula bared his teeth to them.**

" **Because you have no other choice to," Maria glared at the vampire king.**

" **Look, we just want to know who or what was responsible for your mut…transformation?" Tony spoke up. "Once we apprehend the guy who was the cause for this, we'll…"**

" **You'll what, throw me into a prison cell like the others, forget it!" Dracula snarled at them again.**

"Typical supervillain, always not cooperative," Rafael commented.

" **This is a waste of time," Coulson spoke up. "I'd say we try again later…"**

" **Let me try," Captain America stepped forward.**

" **Oh ahhh be my guest," Coulson adjusted his tie.**

"I'm guessing he's a fan of Captain America?" Dipper whispered.

"Oh he is," Mabel grinned.

 **Steve glared intensely at Dracula. "Let's make a deal."**

" **Not interested," Dracula looked away and crossed his arms.**

" **This isn't going anywhere," Ben commented.**

" **Yeah no kidding, we've been at this for like an hour," Steel whispered.**

" **Just here me out," Steve spoke up. "If you tell us who's responsible for your mutation and the swarm of bat EVOs, we'll let you go."**

 **Everyone was taken aback by this, except for Tony.**

" **Knew he would say that," Tony smirked.**

"Since when?" Janet wondered.

"Since now," Tony replied with a smug.

" **You're kidding right," Max frowned at Steve. "I'm mean letting go of Dracula, the king of vampires, the guy who wants to suck all our blood, and you're planning to let him go?"**

" **Yeah I don't really see how this is safe at all," Milly commented.**

" **Whoever managed to capture Dracula and turned him into an EVO must be more dangerous than anything we have ever faced before," Steve stated. "Anyone who has a better idea, I'm all ears."**

 **Everyone looked at each other for a moment, then focused their gaze upon Steve and Dracula again.**

" **So, do we have a deal?" Steve frowned even more.**

" **How can I trust you?" Dracula faced him once more.**

" **Have I ever lied to you before?" Steve pointed out.**

"Yes, a couple of times actually," Clint smirked.

"Not helping," Steve spoke.

 **Seconds has passed and the silence flew over them like a stealth bomber as they awaited Dracula's reply.**

"This is so intense," Saitama whispered.

" **Armageddon," Dracula responded slowly.**

"Just as we thought," Ben smirked.

" **Armageddon," Steve went wide eyed.**

" **Just as we thought," Katie mumbled.**

" **The Convergence's number 1 bad guy?" Tony turned to face Ben, Max and Steel.**

" **Yep, and man is he hard to find," Steel commented.**

" **Wait, you know of this man?!" Dracula spoke up. "What do you know of him?!"**

" **Not much actually," Max replied. "All we know is that Zaxx has a grudge with him and that he's dangerous, really dangerous."**

"You've got that part right," Armageddon muttered.

" **Can you at least tell us what he said last time you met him," Holly asked.**

 **Dracula's growls intensify.**

" **He captured me…"**

 **#**

"… **and took me to an unknown fortress!"**

 **Isabella was seen obtaining new clothing needed for a shower.**

 **#**

" **Now?" Dr Animo asked. A map was seen on the holographic screen in front of the mad scientist, showing the location of the infected victim.**

" **Not yet," Armageddon replied.**

 **#**

" **He experimented on me…"**

 **Phineas was currently waiting for Isabella's blood sample results. Then a beep was heard and Phineas sped towards the holographic monitor like the wind.**

"… **like I was a…filthy lab rat!"**

 **Phineas tapped on the holographic keyboard, then frowned.**

" **What, traces of Vladat DNA strands can be detected inside a couple of foreign nanites," Phineas read the results out loud. "Since when does Dracula possess Vladat DNA in his venom glands…if he had any during his EVO form?"**

"He probably had venom glands that produced even more dangerous venom during his EVO form," Rex pointed out.

"Maybe, maybe not," Korra shrugged her shoulders.

 **#**

" **And before he turned me into a repulsive EVO like Generator Rex..." The screen showed Dracula's face again.**

"Hey!" Rex glared at Dracula.

" **I heard him speak of something unusual."**

 **The screen changed to show Armageddon and some of his allies again.**

" **Now?" Dr Animo asked.**

" **Now," Armageddon smirked.**

Phineas frowned for a moment. 'What does he mean now?'

" **Khyber, unleash the apex predator!" Dr Animo ordered.**

" **She may be extremely dangerous," Khyber tapped on the holographic keyboard. "But she ain't the apex predator."**

 **He pressed enter**

 **#**

 **As Isabella was about to exit her room, she went wide eyed and felt a huge stinging pain around her entire body. She dropped to the floor in pain, her clothes scattered amongst the floor.**

Gretchen gasped. "Oh no."

"Isabella, no!" Phineas shouted.

" **He said something about a payload of some sort."**

 **She body began to increase in size, the clothes she currently wore tearing to shreds, except for her undergarments which were just plain white in colour. It had no particular patterns whatsoever, just plain white undergarments.**

 **#**

" **What kind of payload?" Tony asked.**

"I think we all know what that is," Ginger frowned at the screen.

" **I do not remember what exactly he spoke off," Dracula responded. "But whatever it is, I shall use it to exact my revenge!"**

 **#**

 **Isabella began to develop horns similar to that of a goat. Wings sprouted from her shoulder blades and a tail grew from her tail bone.**

 **While all this happened, Isabella bumped into her table and her bed lamp.**

 **her toes merged together to form two claw like toes and a back toe formed behind both her feet.**

 **Her skin became black scales and her bottom jaw splat into two. Her pupils disappeared, leaving behind a pair of red eyes.**

 **Strangely enough, her hair remained in place.**

"Her hair is still in place even though she's a reptile!" Donatello pointed out. "How is that even possible?!"

 **While Phineas did a scan on the foreign nanites obtained from Isabella's blood, he noticed a strange blue glow originating from somewhere.**

 **He looked to his left to see Isabella's blood sample, which was glowing blue.**

 **Phineas stared in awe as he stepped towards the vile and picked it up.**

 **The glow stopped, leaving behind a black liquid of some sort.**

"That's not good," Adyson commented.

 **Phineas was wide eyed. "What in the wor…"**

 **Just then a loud ear-piercing shriek could be heard, then a sound similar to that of an explosion.**

 _ **Oh my, what's going to happen to Isabella next?!**_


	26. S1 EP12 Part 2: The Swarm

_**You know what, screw it. I'm using the word Laser instead of Plasma because I'm just too used to it.**_

* * *

 _ **S1 EP12 Part 2: The Swarm**_

 **Everyone in the training hall spun around in a jolt as they heard the bang.**

 **#**

 **Phineas rushed out of the lab and sprinted down the right corridor on the second level of the mansion, with Isabella's blood vial in his hands.**

 **He ran upstairs.**

'Oh please be okay,' Phineas pleaded.

 **Phineas bursts into Isabella's room, only to find a massive hole within the wall and on the side of the mansion. He looked down and inspected the blood inside the vial.**

 **He figured out the problem.**

" **No," Phineas whispered.**

"No," Phineas was wide eyed.

Isabella wrapped around Phineas right arm tightly as she leaned on Phineas shoulder. Her face was stoic, no emotion.

 **Then everyone else was seen bursting through the single door.**

" **What hap…oh my," Pearl stared at the gaping hole in shock.**

" **What in the world?" Connie was wide eyed.**

" **Everyone to the Convergence Jet," Phineas turn and walked out of the room in a serious manner.**

" **Why?" Buford asked. "And what the hell is happening?!'**

"Me turning into the giant bat monsters, nothing much," Isabella shrugged.

"Nothing much?!" Phineas shouted. "You just turned into a humanoid bat EVO!"

"Yeah, and I know you, Ferb and Baljeet can solve this kind of mess like you always do," Isabella pointed out. "Remember what happened in San Fransokyo."

"True, but I'm still worried about you," Phineas stated.

"I know you are, it's just a natural response to someone you care about," Isabella smiled for some reason.

 **Baljeet could be seen trudging up the stairs, only to be stopped by Phineas.**

" **Baljeet, I need you to analyze this and try to find a cure for Isabella," Phineas ordered as he gave Baljeet the vial.**

" **Wait, Isabella?!" Baljeet and Zaxx was confused and surprised at the same time, as well as the others.**

" **Just do it!" Phineas shouted from the level below as everyone else followed him.**

"Wow, you're scary when you're angry and tough," Bolin admitted, even though he didn't feel anything like that right now.

"Sorry, force of habit," Phineas replied.

" **And make three vials of them," Phineas added.**

"Three, why three?" Zaxx raised an eyebrow at him.

Phineas shrugged in response.

" **So anything else to…" Tony was about to ask something else, until a little buzzing could be heard.**

" **Tony, we have a problem!" Phineas shouted through the comm. "A very huge problem!"**

" **What happened?" Tony asked.**

 **Dracula raised an eyebrow at Tony who suddenly went silent all of a sudden.**

" **It's Isabella!" Phineas replied. "She went EVO!"**

 **Tony was mouth agape after hearing this.**

" **Tony, who were about to say something?" Steel spoke up.**

" **I've received an emergence broadcast," Tony informed everyone. "Isabella's gone EVO."**

" **EVO?!" Ben was shocked by this info. "How did she...the bite…the payload."**

 **Ben went wide eyed as he stared at the king of vampires.**

Everyone soon realized how Isabella became a beast of darkness and stared murmuring amongst each other.

"Now it all makes sense!" Driba clicked his fingers.

"I still don't get it," Blukic admitted.

" **It seems your friends are in trouble," Dracula spoke calmly, as if he didn't have a care in the world.**

 **Steve frowned at Dracula. "Everyone to the Avenjet Prime!"**

" **Yeah, I can fly on my own," Max ran after the others.**

" **I'm calling the others," Tony said. "Phineas, when's your ETA?"**

" **Meet me at New York, we'll be there in the minute," Phineas replied.**

 **#**

" **For I have a hunch that's where Isabella's going." Phineas hung up.**

 **The Convergence Jet was seen flying through the skies, leaving behind miniature shockwaves that splat the clouds.**

"And why is that?" Clint wondered.

"Because of the bat EVOs left behind on the street," Natasha pointed out.

"Oh right," Clint then went wide eyed. "Oh that's bad."

 **The New York Time Square was shown, the street that splat in two now filled with bat EVOs. Agents and soldiers from different world defence organizations flooded the place as they cleaned the city from the filth left behind by the EVOs.**

 **James Jonah Jameson was performing another broadcast.**

" **To all civilians of New York, the US government has advised everyone to stay indoors while the defence organizations of the world clean up the city," Jameson informed on the Daily Bugle.**

 **#**

" **Wouldn't want to get contaminated from the bat EVOs left behind."**

 **Bobo picked up a bat EVO from one of its wings and held it out far away from himself.**

" **Disgusting," Bobo threw it into a huge drum container filled with bat EVOs.**

" **And so it seems Spider Maniac is once again being forced to clean up his mess!" Jameson added.**

Everyone groaned in annoyance once again at Jameson's stupidity.

"I swear this is one of the many reasons I hate humanity!" Chara growled between clenched teeth.

 **Jameson leaned forward and stared intensely at Spider Man through the two-way camera. "And to make sure he does just that, we here at the Bugle will be keeping an eye on his progress!"**

 **The screen changed from Jameson's face to Spider Man's back. He turned around a few times and stopped to stare at the drone hovering in mid-air.**

" **Seriously," Spider Man was not amused by this.**

"Since when does he get permission to make broadcasts during a time like that?!" Nova wondered.

"It's most likely that the US ordered him to make the broadcasts in order to inform the people to stay indoors at all costs," Iron Fist theorised.

 **Straight afterwards, a plasma ball struck the Daily Bugle drone, destroying it. Spider Man turned to see Bobo Haha pointing one of his laser pistols at where the drone once was.**

" **Do you seriously have to put up with that?" Bobo raised an eyebrow at him.**

 **#**

" **Yep."**

 **A bat EVO was shown twitching a bit as it began to wake up from its hibernation.**

A majority of the audience yelped as they witnessed the waking of the bat EVOs.

"This is not good," Rook commented.

"So they do have a hive mind," Caesar rubbed his chin. "Interesting."

" **Everyone, focus," Six walked by as he checked on the two.**

 **Then they all froze as they all heard chattering. They all turned around to see a bat EVO stumbling around as it woke up from a deep sleep.**

 **As the bat regained itself, it hissed at the three guardian titans in front of it and flew towards them. Six charged forward, drew one of his Magna blades and sliced the bat in half with impressive speeds.**

" **This isn't good," Six spoke**

"Typical Six." Holiday commented.

" **What, it's just one…little…bat EVO," Spider Man and everyone else looked around in horror as the rest of the bat EVOs began to stir.**

Now many of the audience yelped in fright and murmured amongst each other, wondering what's going to happen next.

" **Oh boy," Bobo grabbed his duel laser pistols.**

 **One of the bat EVOs tackled a damage control man.**

" **Everyone, to the assault vehicles," Six ordered as he sliced two more bat EVOs in half.**

 **Gun fire and blazing flames was heard as the soldiers and agents fired upon the bat EVOs while the damage control unit fled to the assault vehicles.**

 **The soldiers and agents retreated as some were consumed by the now active swarm, and had their body fluids drained by pests.**

 **#**

" **Come on, come on, come on, come on," Bobo chanted as the remaining agents ran towards the assault vehicles.**

" **AHHHHHH!" Nova screamed at the top of his lungs as he was the last to enter the large sized vehicles and crashed into Spider Man in the process.**

 **The door closed shut just in time. Loud banging noises could be heard outside.**

The teenage superheroes couldn't help but sniggered at Nova's misfortune.

"Oh ha, ha, this isn't the time to be laughing right now!" Nova shouted.

"He's right you know," Peter Quill spoke up. "A giant swarm of bat EVOs whatever they are can easily wipe out millions of lives just in days. Imagine an entire week."

"It could easily wipe out a vulnerable species," Drax stated. "Fortunately for you, humans are as vulnerable as others think."

"I'm surprised we haven't tried a tactical nuclear strike yet," White pointed out.

" **Phew," Bobo relaxed his muscles.**

" **Get off of me bucket head!" Spider Man forcefully pushed Nova off of him.**

" **Watch it web head!" Nova retorted back.**

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. "Idiots."

" **What's the situation outside?" Six spoke through the comm.**

 **#**

" **Not good, the bat EVOs are swarming again," Rook informed.**

" **Think we can do some damage from inside here?" White Tiger suggested.**

" **That may be logical," Caesar complied.**

 **#**

" **Right behind you," Six hung up. "Everyone to a station."**

" **Wait, where's Power Man?" Iron Fist asked.**

" **Probably in another assault vehicle," Spider Man shrugged.**

" **No, I'm outside," Power Man spoke through the comm.**

Many gasped at this.

"Are you an idiot?!" Squirrel Girl shouted.

Power Man shrugged in response

" **Wait, what!" Nova yelled. "Why are you outside!"**

 **#**

" **Unbreakable skin remember!" Power Man was holding a flamethrower as he unleashing huge blazing flames in every direction while begin attacked by tens of bat EVOs.**

Luke's parents became less tense as they knew their son was okay.

 **Tanks and other kinds of assault vehicles began to bombard the swarm as well.**

" **I'm immune to the fangs!" A bat EVO tried to bite through his skin, only for its fangs to bounce back off.**

 **Luke Cage then grabbed said EVO, threw it into the ground and stomped on it.**

" **Though with that said, these things really are causing an itch!" Power Man swatted the bat EVOs away while he scratched himself a few times as he continued his assault.**

" **Obviously," Agent Venom sprinted by as he destroyed as many bat EVOs as he could with lethal force. "Get off of me you little weirdos!"**

 **It's a good thing the venom suit protected him from the bat, for he would've been a dead dried up carcass by now.**

" **I wonder what caused them to wake up and become extremely active all of a sudden?" Iron Spider crawled along a building as he blasted a few bat EVOs out of the sky.**

"I know who it was," Flash Thompson grinned, which disappeared straight after. "Uhhhh who was it again?"

"It was Phineas' girlfriend you nitwit," White Tiger scoffed at him. "We just established that a few minutes ago."

 **The entire swarm was shown hovering above the city as they awaited their new queen's arrival. Shortly after, a humanoid bat EVO was seen heading towards the city.**

 **Isabella shrieked out a command to the bat EVOs. The swarm then flew towards their queen and readied their stingers.**

"Wait a minute," Miko leaned closer as she squinted. "What's with the stingers?"

 **As the swarm consumed the queen, the bat EVOs jabbed their stingers into Isabella as they delivered the blood they have collected over time into her bloodstream.**

Many of the kids, including the main ones at the front grimaced in disgust.

"Okay, that's just disgusting," Jack shielded his eyes from the screen.

 **Strangely enough, blue circuits appeared around her entire body.**

"What are the nanites doing?" Holiday wondered.

"They're evolving her," Rex answered her question.

 **She then began to transform. A spiked ball appeared on her tail and she began to grow an extra pair of wings. She also developed longer claws and talons on her fingers and toes and her horns grew spikes on the front. Spines also grew out of her outer parts of her arms.**

"Horns are growing spikes for ramming objects and pray, a spike ball at the end of the tail for crushing its victims, extra pair of wings allowing move maneuverability, longer claws and talons, enabling her to…" Fishlegs listed down.

"Would you shut up!" Snotlout silently screamed.

 **She then puffed her chest out as she unleashed a roar that puts a T Rex to shame, swatting the bat EVOs away from her.**

 **(By T Rex, I'm talking about Devil Dinosaur owned by the agents of S.M.A.S.H)**

 **#**

 **The Convergence Jet was seen flying towards New York city and the swarm. They were joined in with the Avenjet Prime and a Quinjet. Max Steel was flying in Turbo Flight Mode while Ben was flying in his alien mode Atomix.**

 **Iron Man and Falcon flew besides them. Hawkeye was riding on a hover bike while wearing the same suit from before.**

"Where's Hulk and Thor?" Frisk wondered.

" **Where's Hulk and Thor?" Phineas asked through a comm.**

" **Hulk went back to his team, the agents of S.M.A.S.H," Steve informed him.**

" **And Thor went back to Asgard, saying something about Odin calling to him for an emergency," Natasha finished for Steve.**

"Eww, they finished each other's sentences," Miko cringed.

#

"An emergency they say," Odin raised an eyebrow.

"If it is true, then all the nine realms could be in peril," Thor mumbled.

"Then let's hope it ain't true," Frandral smirked.

#

"I wonder what Asgard is like?" Gobber smiled towards the ceiling.

"It must be beyond amazing!" Fishlegs grinned.

" **And just to let you guys know, the Fantastic Four went to another star system in order to conduct other research about something," Tony added.**

"Just when things started to get interesting," Johnny scowled.

" **Great, so two of our big guns and a superhero team are unavailable!" Clint scowled. "Great, just great!"**

" **Don't worry, you have us," Phineas pointed out.**

"How's that reassuring?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"How should we know, it's the future," Korra pointed out.

" **Anyways, everyone, contain and obliterate the swarm!" Phineas frowned in determination. "And no one, and I mean one confronts Isabella…but me."**

"I can see why," Buford whispered towards Baljeet.

"Tell me about it," Baljeet replied.

 **The Convergence Jet cargo door opened up and Korra, Rex, Zaxx, The Crystal Gems and Lion were seen jumping, flying or teleporting (Lion) out of the plane.**

 **The S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjet followed after Rex.**

 **#**

" **Perry, take the wheel," Phineas got out of his seat and sped walked towards the cargo bay.**

 **Perry chattered in response as he took control of the ship, not knowing why Phineas walked off to the cargo bay.**

 **#**

 **As Phineas walked down the stairs on the left side of the ship, Connie and Steven ran up to him.**

" **What can we do?!" Steven beamed at him. Then suddenly the spaceship shook as loud banging noises could be heard outside.**

"Why did you bring them there?!" Priyanka was furious.

Korra, Rex and Zaxx all stared at her, then at each other, then back at her. They all responded with a shrug and turned around to focus on the show, leaving a pissed off Priyanka and Doug to their thoughts.

" **Stay in your seats," Phineas replied sternly.**

" **What?!" Connie frowned. "But we can help!"**

" **No you…actually I think you may," Phineas thought about it, then had an idea. "Get to the Quadruple Y-68 Laser Minigun on the left and use it to take out the bat EVO, go."**

"What! No!" Doug yelled. "This can't seriously be happening in the future right?!"

"Unfortunately it is sir," Paradox smirked.

 **Steven and Connie nodded and ran off and up the stairs towards the middle. They entered the pod.**

" **Phineas, I'm receiving calls from the five leaders of the Union of Defence," AI Max reported.**

"Union of Defence?" Asriel raised an eyebrow.

"The Union of Defence is an association created by all five defence organizations. The Union serves for one common purpose each organization has…" Fury explained. "…to protect the world from danger."

"Whoa, sounds awesome," Asriel began to brighten up to the surface world.

"Oh it is," Frisk grinned along with him.

" **Show me," Phineas replied as he turned around. Just then, five holographic screens popped up, showing said five people of the Union of Defence.**

" **Phineas, we've been having a discussion lately and…we've all come to a conclusion," Fury spoke first.**

" **Go on," Phineas raised an eyebrow.**

" **We think a tactical nuclear strike may be of order Phineas," White told him.**

"About time," White mumbled.

"Your insane!" Rigby shouted.

#

"I can't believe Forge actually agreed with this," Max was wide eyed.

"And I can't believe grandpa Max would agree with this as well," Ben added.

" **Not a chance," Phineas replied sternly.**

"Knew you would say that," Isabella smirked wickedly.

" **I agree with you," Forge responded hastily. "I don't think sacrificing millions of lives would be logical White."**

"Phew, I thought you've gone crazy for a moment," Jim commented.

"So did I," Forge admitted.

" **If we don't act now, we'll lose everything," White reasoned with the other leaders.**

 **#**

" **I don't think levelling an entire city filled with millions of innocent lives and some of our best superheroes in the galaxy is a good idea!" Max shouted at White's screen. "Not to mention my son is in their doing his job!"**

Ben grinned at this. "So he didn't agree to it?!"

"Looks like it," Rex smiled.

" **Why did you think we called him in the first place," White frowned at Max's screen. "We called Phineas to issue an evac of all the superheroes in the area."**

" **This meeting you summoned White was a waste of my time," The leader of the White Lotus hung up, followed by Max Tennyson and Forge Ferrus.**

"Tell me about it," Rex crossed his arms.

" **Don't worry Phineas, this ain't our first rodeo," Fury stated. "If you can't solve this one, just give the word and we'll be on our way."**

 **Nicholas Joseph Fury hung up, leaving White to glare at Phineas furiously. He then finally hung up as well.**

" **Baljeet, how's the progress on that cure I asked for?" Phineas asked.**

" **Just about…done," Baljeet replied through the comm.**

" **Wait, you're done already?!" Phineas was taken aback by this.**

 **#**

" **Yep," Baljeet and DANIEL were seen outside, DANIEL standing on the launch pad on the front lawn to the left. He then flew off into the air and travelled at subsonic speeds in a certain direction.**

 **#**

" **I told AI Max to take control of DANIEL and to deliver the three darts to you just as you asked for Phineas," Baljeet informed him.**

" **AI Max?" Phineas asked.**

" **DANIEL will arrive at your ETA in 55mins sir," AI Max showed Phineas a map and DANIEL's route to New York City.**

"This is going to be a long 55 minutes," Buford commented.

"Yes, yes is it," Steel agreed.

 **Phineas sighed. "Let's just hope we can deal with the swarm first."**

 **#**

 **Max Steel zoomed through the swarm with Steel held in front of him as he created a Turbo like Mach cone. Any bat EVOs that flew within the Mach cone were burnt to crisps.**

 **Within the distance, Atomix could be seen using Nuclear Winner to disintegrate the bat EVOs above him.**

"Just to tell you guys, Atomix is my favourite alien," Connie pointed out.

"I can think of many reasons why," Mabel grinned. "That guy is like super powerful."

"Well he is powerful and all, but that's nothing compared to Way Big," Dipper mentioned the 200ft tall alien.

"I think they're all awesome!" Steven shouted.

#

"Can you hear that," Ben whispered to Zaxx. "They're all talking about how awesomely cool I am."

"Sure you are," Zaxx rolled his eyes and smirked.

 **Atomix ended his attack and charged up another energy attack in both hands.**

" **Nuclear…Bomb!" Atomix threw two nuclear power energy balls in different directions and flew towards each other in front of Ben. Within impact, the energy balls exploded, destroying a large portion of the swarm.**

"You know for a second there, I thought you were going to blow up the entire city since you know…nuclear bomb," Meelo admitted.

"Yeah I should probably choose a different name for that new attack within the near future," Ben responded.

"I think it's great," Ester spoke her opinion. "Though I would ask, why name your attacks?"

"Because it strikes fear into my opponents of course," Ben replied. "Just like when I used to shout out the names of my aliens a few years back."

"Right," Rex raised an eyebrow at him.

#

'Such destructive power,' Genos thought.

" **Wow," Tony did scans on the size of the swarm. "That was big."**

 **Iron Man launched a few shoulder missiles at the heavily dense parts of the swarm, blowing up and distorting the bat EVOs.**

 **#**

" **That took out like one quarter of all the bat EVOs in the swarm," Samuel informed everyone. He threw a couple of feathers at a couple of bat EVOs, which exploded a few seconds after.**

 **#**

" **I know my comrades," Ben spoke as he placed his hands on his waist. "I'm awesome."**

 **#**

" **You know you could've used that alien and like do that a couple of times in order to destroy the swarm the first time we came across it right," Clint pointed out as he shot an explosive arrow into the swarm. "I mean; Isabella wouldn't have been in this mess if we were to destroy the swarm in the first place."**

"How does Isabella have to do with what you're arguing about?" Phineas raised an eyebrow at him.

Clint shrugged his shoulders in response.

" **Atomix is one of Ben's last resort aliens, it's not his fault Ben chose not to use him for this kind of situation," Phineas spoke through the comm. "Besides, if Ben were to use too much of Atomix's nuclear energy, he would tire himself out."**

 **#**

" **Wait, that could happen," Connie raised an eyebrow. Steven was still busy firing the miniguns he has control of at pretty much everything that was currently moving.**

" **Yes, yes it can," Phineas replied through the comm.**

 **Connie had a little thought about it for a moment. "Well that's new."**

 **She then went back to shooting at the bat EVOs. It seemed Steven and Connie had control over two miniguns opposite to each other, Steven being on the left and Connie on the right.**

Priyanka and Doug was having a hard time accepting this.

 **Pearl fired projectiles at the bat EVOs that flew close to her. It seemed the swarm had no interest in the Crystal Gems or Lion as they cannot detect any body fluids in them.**

 **Amethyst thrashed her whip in the air, lashing bat EVOs out of the air.**

 **Garnet launched her gauntlets above her, blowing up and distorting the swarm.**

 **Lion roared furiously into the swarm, knocking the bat EVOs out of the sky.**

 **Just then, the Avenjet flew by, firing missiles and blasting lasers at the swarm.**

 **#**

 **Korra flew through the air like a fireball, literally; her body is on fire just like last time. She spun her body to the left, compressed fireballs splitting from her body and travelling alongside her.**

 **Each fireball exploded as each second passed by, Korra not being affected by the shockwaves or anything.**

"That's so awesome," Mordecai.

"So awesome," Rigby agreed.

"So awesome," Mordecai repeated.

"So awesome," Rigby repeated as well.

"Okay, we get it!" Benson shouted.

 **She ended up flying out the other ended of the swarm and witnessed the entire force of the swarm once more. It seemed the swarm was now only made up of half the amount of what was it like before.**

" **Wait. where's Isabella?" Korra looked around for a moment.**

 **#**

" **I didn't find her within the swarm or anywhere," Korra stated.**

" **You didn't, but we did," Steve spoke up as he saw something on radar. "I've found something moving really fast."**

" **Yeah, towards us!" Natasha shouted.**

 **Just then, something appeared out of the swarm and landed on the windshields of the Avenjet Prime. It was Isabella and man was she mad.**

"Oh man that is awesome!" Michelangelo beamed at the screen.

"I don't really see how the Black Archer turning into an EVO that looks like that is awesome," Leonardo spoke up.

"It's just is!" Michelangelo shouted.

"No it's not!" Phineas told him off.

 **She punched the windshields, this time breaking the window, glass shards flying everywhere.**

 **Steve and Natasha got out of their seats and jumped out from the Avenjet Prime. Isabella propelled herself upwards as the ship flew into a skyscraper, around the middle of the building.**

"Oh I hope no one was in that building," Pema was full of concern.

"Yeah, otherwise it would be the nine eleven all over again," Jinora spoke.

Jinora's family stared at her in confusion.

"Guys, it's been three years, surely you've heard of the nine eleven right?" Jinora raised an eyebrow at them.

Her family still stared at her in confusion.

Jinora sighed. "Never mind."

" **A little help here!" Steve yelled through the comm. The swarm began to chase Captain America and the Black Widow towards the ground as they fell.**

 **#**

 **Lion stopped roaring for a moment as he noticed the swarm chasing Steve and Natasha. He roared again, created a portal in front of him and ran into it. Garnet watched the whole thing unfold.**

"Why is she just standing there?" Lars stared at the screen in confusion.

 **The portal opened up again and Lion appeared right beside the two Avengers. He then created another portal right below them and the pink lion along with the two fell into it.**

 **#**

 **The second portal opened up again, and Steve and Natasha fell into Garnet's arms, which she waited for. Lion landed perfectly on his feet as he exited the portal, which disappeared a few seconds later.**

"Maybe that's why she was just standing there," Robbie thought.

"Huh, weird," Lars commented.

" **You need to get inside," Garnet spoke to them stoically as the swarm began to dive towards them.**

" **Now," Steve and Natasha complied and ran towards the emergency doorway on the top of the building.**

 **#**

 **The door was rammed open and the two Avengers entered the emergency staircase in a haste. Steve closed the door behind them, only to be banged upon thousands of times as the bat EVOs tried to enter the building.**

" **If these things enter the building, everyone inside would be put in danger!" Natasha pushed against the door as she aided her comrade in keeping the door closed.**

" **Well at least we only have to focus on one door," Steve grunted as he pushed against the door with ease.**

"That is good how?" Drax questioned him.

"It means we only have to focus all our efforts on one problem," Steve replied.

" **AI Max, how long till DANIEL arrives?" Phineas asked.**

" **45 minutes, sir," AI Max reported.**

 **Phineas thought about something for a moment, then came up with a plan.**

" **Perry, take the ship to DANIEL," Phineas ordered through the comm as he sent Perry the whereabouts of DANIEL.**

"Wouldn't it be better to stay in battle," Red Hulk suggested. "A little extra firepower might be needed."

"Yeah, but it'd be a lot faster to end the battle if they retrieved the cure!" A-Bomb pointed out.

 **Perry chattered in response as he opened up the holographic screen that displayed DANIEL's location.**

" **I know, but it's the only way we can stop the swarm," Phineas told him.**

 **Perry had second thoughts about this plan, but complied anyways and turned the ship around.**

 **#**

 **Buford noticed something odd. "Hey, where are we going?! The fight's here!"**

 **#**

 **Steven and Connie were seen staring at each other with confusion.**

" **We're going to retrieve the cure, it's the only way we can end this quicker," Phineas responded.**

" **Everyone else, if anyone gets attacked by Isabella, just stall her!" Phineas informed everyone. "But don't hurt her!"**

" **Yeah, exactly just how are we supposed to do that?" Clint shot an explosive arrow at the swarm.**

 **#**

" **Easy, be me," Tony blasted a couple…no scratch that, hundreds of bat EVOs with repulsor beams. Just then, all the bat EVOs on screen was disintegrated by some sort of green energy wave.**

"How's that going to work?" Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because I'm awesome," Tony boasted.

" **Show off," Tony muttered as Atomix flew by and blasted the remaining bat EVOs to smithereens.**

"Seems you got competition," Janet smirked.

"Whatever," Tony averted his gaze from the former Avenger.

" **Don't worry Isabella, I'm gonna bring you home," Phineas mumbled. "Alive and well."**

 **#**

 **The Convergence Jet blasted off towards the horizon.**

 **#**

 **The Avatar flew towards the building that the Avenjet Prime crashed into in order to inspect the damages.**

" **I wonder where's WHOA!" Korra was tackled from the side by Isabella.**

 **#**

 **Isabella held Korra by the arms as she tried to break free, not fazed by the flames that coated Korra's body at all. The Avatar then breathed fire into Isabella's face. This had little effect as it only made Isabella madder.**

"Her skin seems to be immune to fire," Fishlegs noted down.

"We can see that Fishlegs, you don't need to say everything you think," Astrid shushed him up.

 **They crashed into a street below, leaving a crash trail behind them. Korra's flames died out.**

 **Isabella tried to punch the Avatar; Korra moved her head out of the way.**

 **Isabella threw another punch; Korra shifted her head again.**

 **Each punch Isabella threw left behind huge cracks in the asphalt, the dust and pebbles blown back twice.**

 **Isabella shrieked at Korra as she splits her bottom jaws open, ready to spit acid into the Avatar's face. If it weren't for Korra possessing Hydrokinesis, her entire head would've been melted already.**

"Nice catch," Ikki commented.

"Thanks," Korra replied.

 **Korra redirected the blobs of acid to the sides and shoved Isabella off of her by manipulating two earth columns out of the ground.**

 **The Avatar did this without moving her arms or legs.**

"Impressive," Tenzin rubbed his chin. "You did all that without moving a limb."

"Zaxx may not be a water, earth, fire or air bender, but he still knows a lot about elemental bending," Korra smiled with pride. "Maybe even more than anything you know."

Tenzin cracked a smile. "He sure is an amazing guy."

 **Isabella still kept her footing and roared at Korra. She then heard ringing in her head and turned around to see missiles heading her way.**

 **The beast formed an X over her chest with her arms as he missiles exploded on impact.**

 **The dust and soot dissipated and the EVO was not fazed one bit.**

" **What happened to not hurting her?!" Korra yelled through the comm, more specifically at Tony Stark.**

"Though by the looks of it, I don't think Isabella's hurt at all," Phineas pointed out. "Heh, she's a tough woman no matter what."

"Oh thank you," Isabella smiled at him.

"Tell me about it," Hiccup spoke up. "Woman are tough as hell."

"You say it like you've experienced it," Isabella raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have no idea," Hiccup nodded as he forced a smile on his face.

 **Tony was seen holding a bat EVO in his hand. He blew its head off with a repulsor beam.**

" **That wasn't me," Tony told her.**

 **#**

" **Huh," Korra then noticed someone flying towards Isabella at high velocity.**

 **#**

" **Agent Venom, coming through!" Agent Venom fired a couple of more missiles at Isabella.**

"Whoa what's he doing?!" Ben shouted.

"A bit earlier for him to take on something like that?" Zaxx tilted his head.

#

"Heh, he's going to get himself killed," Chara muttered to herself as she grinned evilly.

 **Isabella was bombarded by more missile, now more pissed off than ever. As Agent Venom charged at her, Isabella swung her spike club tail at Flash, whacking him tens of metres back.**

 **The queen roared at Agent Venom, only to be silenced by the Iron Spider as he fired repulsor beams at her face.**

 **#**

" **Huh," Amadeus Cho noticed the warning signal. "Someone's hacking my frequency network."**

"I could have sworn I gave that armour to Spider Man," Tony stared at Amadeus intensely.

"Uhhhhh Spider Man gave it to me," Amadeus told him.

"No kidding," Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

" **Just to let you know, Phineas ordered everyone to not try to hurt her," Tony Stark informed him.**

" **Yeah, I don't think we're causing any pain at all," Amadeus responded.**

 **#**

 **Korra kicked a chunk of asphalt at Isabella, then stomped on the street, sprouting another earth column out of the ground, giving the EVO an uppercut to the jaw.**

"Not trying to hurt her eh," Phineas raised an eyebrow at her.

Korra shrugged in response.

 **Korra blasted pressurized air into Isabella's chest, blowing her tens of metres back.**

 **The EVO kept her footing, and then was tackled from behind by Agent Venom, who held Isabella in a headlock.**

" **Surrender you monster!" Agent Venom shouted.**

 **Isabella responded by taking off into the air and dived back down into the ground, slamming Flash into the asphalt with her weight.**

Many grimaced at Flash Thompson.

 **Isabella stood up and punched Agent Venom in the face, creating bigger and deeper cracks into the ground.**

"Ohhh, that's going to leave a mark," Flash commented.

" **Ow," Flash gasped in pain as Isabella was about to punch him in the face again, only to be blasted off of Agent Venom by Iron Man's and Iron Spider's repulsors.**

" **That monster is Phineas' girlfriend," Iron Man told them.**

" **Wait you're serious?" Iron Man was taken aback by the info.**

" **Wait you're serious?" Agent Venom spoke in sync with Amadeus.**

" **Yes, yes I am." Iron Man confirmed.**

 **Korra came into view as she tumbled towards the group.**

 **Isabella was shown to be glaring down at them as she snarled in rage.**

 **#**

" **Sir, the test subject is outnumbered and outmatched," Dr Animo informed.**

"She's not a test subject," Phineas stated.

"Whatever," Dr Animo muttered.

" **She won't be outmatched for long," Armageddon replied. "Retronix, order all remaining bat EVOs to deliver more nanites into the subject.**

 **Retronix replied and hovered towards the holographic screens where Khyber sat. He pushed him out of his seat and started tapping on the screen as he programmed new orders into the nanites that controlled the bat EVOs.**

 **#**

 **The Fireside Girls and Rex were blasting all the remaining bat EVOs that flew in the air.**

" **Just a few more!" Rex sliced the EVOs in half as they came too close to him.**

"How can he wield something that massive I wonder?" Scarlet Spider rubbed his chin.

"Maybe he possesses superhuman strength," Miles Morales theorised. "You know, without using his machines and all."

 **Each time Falcon took out a bat EVO, he counted backwards. "10 9 8…7 6…5 4 3 2…"**

 **Samuel looked around to see where the last bat EVO was.**

 **#**

 **The four winged bat tried to flee from battle, only to fly into someone's shield.**

" **One," Steve stared down at the creature that tried to crawl away with its life. It turned around and hissed at Steve and Natasha before jumping towards them. The Black Widow was the first to react as she whacked the bat EVO into the floor with one of her electrical batons.**

" **Is that all of them?" Amethyst tugged on her whip.**

 **#**

 **Rex looked around in the skies for a moment until he noticed faint chattering coming from the storm drain. He disassembled his Big Fat Sword and walked towards the drain in order to check it out.**

 **He stared down into the sewage system, and saw two unknown figures flying by. Rex went wide eyed.**

Many gasped in shock and mumbled amongst each other in fright.

"Makes sense, I mean the New York sewers are home to millions of rats," Donatello pointed out. "Those mutated bats would love to suck up their body fluids."

"Yeah, along with us as well," Splinter spoke up.

This frightened the turtles, Casey and April.

"Ah shit," Raphael muttered.

" **Uhhh, guys," Rex called for the others. "They're in the sewers."**

 **#**

" **The sewers?!" Clint was shocked by this.**

 **#**

 **Tens, if not hundreds of rats were shown in one of the sewers systems, their body drain of fluids that once kept them alive.**

 **Another sewer was shown, with more dead rats in them then the one before. A couple of bat EVOs flew by the camera view.**

Most of the audience were more disgusted with the dead rats than horrified about the fact that the bat EVOs were still around.

" **Does anyone know where they're going?" Atomix asked.**

 **#**

 **Isabella swatted Spider Man away, then threw Power Man into a building. Nova dived down and held the EVO in a headlock.**

 **Korra bended the asphalt around Isabella's right leg to hold her in place.**

" **Hold her there!" Spider Man, Agent Venom, Scarlet Spider and Miles Morales spun webbing around Isabella to form a cocoon. Nova flew off of her before he could get caught in the web.**

"Weird, wouldn't I just use my claws to claw through the webbing?" Isabella raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Your feral mind must've decreased your intellect," Phineas noted down. "Not that anything's wrong with you or anything right now, I mean…"

"Ssssshhhhh," Isabella placed a finger on his mouth. "Relax."

 **Isabella opened her triple jawed mouth, only for it to be shut tight by Peter Parker as he shot web around her mouth.**

" **There, that should keep her still until Phineas comes back with the antidote," Spider Man smacked his hands together.**

 **Just then, the earth beneath them began to shake.**

" **Whoooaaa, what's happening?" Miles Morales held his hands out as he balanced himself.**

 **A few seconds later, hundreds of bat EVOs suddenly bursts out of the storm drains and began to swarm around Isabella.**

"That's not good," Alphys commented.

 **The webbing was torn apart as the bat EVOs injected more and more nanites into her body.**

 **She began to evolve.**

 **#**

" **Uhhh, what's happening?" Agent Venom asked.**

" **Those bats, they're injecting more and more nanites they sucked up from other living organisms into her body," Tony read the scans. "Making her even more powerful than ever.**

 **Korra blasted a continuous wave of blazing flames at the bat EVOs, burning every single one of them to crisps. Only the mutated Isabella remained.**

 **The EVO then unleashed a terrifying roar that caused everyone's spines to shiver.**

"Ugh, she's even more uglier than before," Tuffnut commented. "Even more uglier than my sister."

Tuffnut was then sucker punched by Ruffnut.

 **Nothing has changed much really; only her size has increased and that sharp pointed spines ran down her back.**

" **But the nanites that the bats drained from other living organisms aren't activated," Amadeus pointed out as he blasted a continuous wave of repulsor beams. Isabella slashed through his armour, sending him flying into a building down the street.**

" **Or maybe the nanites in her body is activating the dormant ones," Spider Man fired a few web shots at Isabella, only for it to be torn apart by her massive claws.**

"That's impossible, the nanites can only activate other nanites if they're being controlled through remote control," Caesar stated. "Which Armageddon is currently…doing…right now."

"Yeah, haven't noticed yet or what," Bobo muttered.

" **Impossible, only activated nanites can activate other nanites if they're being controlled via remote control," Amadeus stated.**

" **Uhhh hello, Armageddon here, maybe he's controlling the nanites right now," Korra threw giant chucks of asphalt, concrete and cars at Isabella, only for it to be punched to smithereens.**

 **Korra ripped a massive chunk of earth from the ground, a part of the sewage system could be seen from the surface.**

 **Isabella roared as she punched the huge chunk of earth, obliterating the mound into small pebbles and rocks.**

"Whoa," Buford was dumbfolded. "You know I'm actually glad I went to get the antidote in the future."

"What happened to being a berserker?" Dagur asked. "If your even one."

"That's a name made up by my fans," Buford responded. "Which I humbly accepted as my title."

"Tell that to the chief of the berserker tribe!" Dagur shouted.

"Whatever," Buford rolled his eyes.

 **Then strangely enough, Isabella's spines and her entire body began to glow in between the scales. The dim red light started from the feet and it crept along her body and towards her mouth.**

"Eh?" Hank Pym raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 **Then all of a sudden, Isabella unleashed a beam of red energy from her mouth.**

 **Korra created an earth wall and formed rock gauntlets around her arms. The wall blown to pieces and Korra was blasted back by the energy wave.**

"That's new," Steven commented.

 **Isabella unleashed another frightful roar, her entire body glowing red, the same colour as her eyes. Then ringing could be heard in her head as her eyes widened.**

 **She looked up, only to be crushed by something, a massive shockwave that caused all the windows and glass panels in the street to crack or shatter completely.**

Everyone was confused by the sudden outcome.

"What in the world?" Toriel raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" **What was that?" Scarlet Spider was confused as fuck.**

" **Just to let everyone know, that wasn't me," Agent Venom spoke up.**

 **The dust and dirt cleared to reveal Max Steel who was in Turbo Cannon Mode. Max picked himself up and dusted himself.**

" **Sorry about that?" Max apologized. "Should have warned everyone first."**

" **But we didn't have time," Steel added as he unlinked himself from Max.**

"Are you trying to kill her?!" Phineas glared at the two.

Max smiled sheepishly while he shrugged his shoulders along with Steel.

#

"I just realized her seismic sense ability hasn't kicked in lately," Dipper rubbed his chin.

"Maybe her mutation has affected her ability somehow," Caesar theorised.

"Or maybe the superheroes attacking her aren't dangerous enough to trigger it," Holiday stated in horror.

"Oh boy," Hiccup mumbled.

"Impossible, Isabella's ability allows her to monitor her surroundings 24/7," Baljeet pointed out.

"Which her mutation must have affected drastically, but not her alertness of danger," Caesar spoke up.

"That's…actually not far off if you think about it," Baljeet rubbed his chin.

" **Are you nuts?!" Iron Man shouted. "Phineas told us to stall her, not try to kill her."**

" **Well from what we saw, you guys weren't really hurting her or anything," Steel stated. "It just looked like you were pissing her off even more."**

"That's…kinda accurate," Astrid nodded her head in agreement.

 **Rex, Atomix, the Fireside Girls, Ferb, Zaxx, Crystal Gems, Falcon, Captain America and Black Widow came into view from the intersection.**

" **So a dive from 5000ft in the air and towards the ground on top of Isabella in Cannon Mode would most likely just knock her unconscious," Max stepped off of her.**

" **Anyways, the Spider people, spin your we…!" Steel shouted, but was rudely interrupted by someone.**

 **Isabella suddenly shot up from the ground and whacked her spike ball tail at Max's head. He was sent flying into Steel and other people as he skidded along the ground, far away from the group.**

Most of the audience jolted at the sudden movement.

 **Isabella roared again, then unleashed a continuous beam of red energy all around her 360°.**

 **The surrounding area was blown to dust.**

 **Rex, Atomix, Ferb and Captain America shielded themselves and the Fireside Ninjas, Crystal Gems, Falcon, Zaxx and Natasha from the blast.**

 **Those with Spider Senses jumped out of the way before they could be blasted to smithereens.**

 **Everyone else was blown away by the shockwave, most of them knocked unconscious.**

 **Yes, that's how powerful Isabella's energy breath was.**

"Holy schnitzels!" Spider Man shouted.

"Seriously, schnitzels?" Nova raised an eyebrow at him.

 **Atomix slammed on his Omnitrix, changing into another alien known as Spidermonkey.**

 **Amethyst swung her whip around Isabella's tail while Ben shot a web net around her wings. The other heroes based around spiders shot web nets around her as well in an attempt to subdue her without hurting her.**

 **This only seemed to make her angrier as she manages to overcome the web and tear it apart. She then breathed out another continuous wave of red energy at everyone.**

 **Many manages to avoid the attack, though a few were caught in the blast.**

"Is it me or does this thing have no shot limit?!" Fishlegs panicked on the inside.

"Nope, doesn't look like it," Tuffnut smiled.

"Totally awesome right?" Ruffnut grinned.

"Well depends on what you mean by awesome," Fishlegs replied.

" **Can't we just use an EMP to disable the nanites?!" Pearl suggested as she fired energy projectiles at Isabella.**

 **The EVO responded by blasting Pearl into a pile of rubble.**

"Pearl?!" Steven, Amethyst, Garnet and Connie yelled in union. Pearl and Greg remained mouth agape.

" **No can do, the nanites are too small!" Iron Man fired a Unibeam, which blasted Isabella down the road hundreds of metres away from her spot.**

" **Then it's a good thing I've got a cure."**

" **Wait, Phineas?!" Tony went wide eyed. "Where are you!"**

 **#**

" **Back in New York of course."**

 **The Convergence Jet was seen decreasing in speed drastically as it flew over the city.**

"I know this might not be the time to ask this question, but why are the engines so quiet compared to other turbo engines?" Mako asked.

Phineas remained quiet for some time. "Those aren't turbo engines; those are plasma engines. Or so we initially thought we use as thrusters for the Convergence Jet."

"Oh."

" **Where's your current location?" Phineas asked.**

 **Just then, a muffled explosion could be heard from outside.**

" **Sir, I think we may know where they might be," AI Max showed Phineas a live video of large amounts of smoke fuming from a particular area in New York.**

" **Also, I've located Hawkeye, just as you asked for," The video zoomed in to show Hawkeye sitting on his hovercycle as he watched the entire battle unfold from afar.**

"What in Midgard's name do you achieve from sitting around and watching the glorious battle from afar?!" Thor glared down at Hawkeye.

Clint smiled sheepishly as he shrugged in response.

" **Good. Perry, get me to Hawkeye," Phineas ordered as he sent Perry the coordinates.**

 **#**

 **Perry chattered in response as he complied and flew the ship towards Clint Barton.**

 **#**

" **What do we do?" Zaxx, Pearl, Natasha, Rex and pretty much anyone who can fire a projectile bombarded Isabella with everything they got, and of course it was set to stun.**

" **Stall her just a little longer," Phineas replied. "I have a plan."**

 **Phineas hung up.**

" **That we can do," Zaxx smirked under his visor.**

"You're already doing it," Bolin raised an eyebrow at him.

" **Dude, you're already doing it," Spidermonkey stated.**

" **You know what I mean Ben!" Zaxx kept on shooting her with his dual hand cannons.**

 **A massive energy beam was blasted along the road again, causing massive mayhem as explosions went off in many places.**

 **#**

 **Hawkeye was whistling a tone as he watched the battle down below. He then heard a plasma engine purring and turned around to see the Convergence Jet heading towards him.**

 **The cargo door opened up.**

" **Dude, what're you doing?" Phineas asked.**

" **Watching everyone fighting Isabella," Clint replied.**

"Stalling," Hulk clarified.

"Same thing," Clint rolled his eyes.

" **And you're not helping why?" Baljeet spoke up through DANIEL's comm.**

" **They seem to have it under control," Clint told them. "Anyways, you got the cure?"**

 **DANIEL flew forward and presented Clint the three vials which contained the cure. The mech also had a dart sniper rifle with him.**

" **Three shots," Clint raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. "I only need one to make the shot."**

"Typical Clint," Natasha was not amused.

 **Clint took the cure and the sniper rifle from the mech. DANIEL then flew down to battle and launched a couple of shoulder energy projectiles at Isabella. Of course they were set to stun.**

 **Isabella saw this coming and blasted another energy wave from her mouth. The projectiles were destroyed along with DANIEL as he was blown to pieces.**

 **#**

 **Baljeet just stared at the grey buzzing monitor as he tried to process what just happened.**

" **Hmmm, maybe I should try another approach rather than a direct one next time," Baljeet thought.**

"You think" Buford raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, I'm not usually good with these things you know!" Baljeet retorted.

" **How far should I take the shot?" Clint asked.**

" **500ft up from your position," Phineas replied.**

 **Hawkeye looked up towards the skies. He only saw a huge cirrus cloud in the sky and nothing more. His glasses protected his hawk like eyes from the sun.**

" **Eh, no biggy," Clint ascended his hovercycle towards the sky as he was asked.**

" **Fly me down to one of the buildings along the street where Isabella is," Phineas ordered the platypus.**

 **#**

 **Perry complied and flew the ship towards said buildings.**

 **#**

" **Yelop!" Zaxx drop kicked Isabella in the face. She stumbled backwards and returned the favour by whacking Zaxx in the head with her tail.**

 **He was sent flying into Garnet. The gem warrior caught him with ease.**

" **Watch yourself," Garnet smirked as she charged again, only to be whacked into a building.**

" **You watch yourself," Zaxx shouted.**

" **Argh, she's almost impossible to subdue?!" Korra complained. She threw a giant chunk of concrete floor at Isabella. The EVO blew the concrete to smithereens and blasted Korra down the road again.**

"Well that's what happens when you make Isabella mad," Zaxx joked.

Everyone remained silent for a moment as they processed what Zaxx spoke. They then all chuckled at the comment, despite the situation going on right now.

 **Clint loaded the sniper rifle, aimed at Isabella and took the shot.**

 **In slow-motion the dart was shown, filled with some sort of green liquid as it travelled through the atmosphere.**

 **The camera view zoomed in on Isabella as she heard ringing in her head as lifted her left ear.**

"Uh oh," Clint deadpanned.

 **Isabella chucked Iron Fist into Spidermonkey as he tried to tackle her, spun around and unleashed an energy beam into the sky.**

 **With pin point accuracy, she disintegrated the dart.**

" **Whoa!" Clint moved out of the way as the red energy beam blasted by and kept on ascending towards the heavens.**

"One down, two more to go," Phineas muttered.

" **Okay, wasn't expecting that," Hawkeye aimed again.**

" **Wait!" Phineas spoke up. "I have an idea."**

" **What is it?" Clint asked.**

 **#**

" **Fire when I tell you to," Phineas ordered. "When I tell you to, got it?"**

 **In the background, the Convergence Jet was seen leaving the area.**

" **Okay, but how does this…"**

 **Phineas hung up on him.**

"Did…did you just hung up on me?!" Clint frowned at Phineas.

Phineas shrugged in response.

" **Rex, tell everyone to evacuate the area?" Phineas informed.**

 **#**

 **Rex fired a concrete ball at Isabella with his Slam Cannon.**

" **What?!" Rex was confused by this.**

" **Just do it," Phineas repeated.**

 **Rex fired another concrete ball. "Everyone, tactical retreat!"**

" **What?!" Nova was wide eyed. "But we're like winning here!"**

 **Nova was then blasted hundreds of metres away from the block by another energy breath.**

"Sure you are," White Tiger rolled her eyes.

 **Everyone stared at him with blunt faces for a moment.**

" **Right, we're pulling out," Six spoke stoically as he along with everyone else evacuated the area.**

" **About time," Bobo unleashed the last wave of plasma bolts before sprinting off like crazy.**

 **The EVO roared and chased them down, but something stopped her in her path.**

" **HEY!" Some yelled at the top of his lungs.**

 **The beast turned around to see a figure standing on top of a building. It zoomed in to show it was Phineas.**

 **Isabella roared, stretched out her wings and flew towards the man who was either the bravest or stupidest person alive.**

 **#**

 **Phineas glared down at his mutated girlfriend as he walked back to give her space. She flapped her four wings to keep herself hovering in one spot as the camera view marvelled at her entire EVO form.**

"You know I have to admit," Miko spoke. "She looks kinda awesome."

"Yeah, too bad she would most likely bite our heads off if given the chance," Jack stated.

 **She landed on both feet in front of Phineas. He still glared at her as he attempted to show his dominance over her and everyone else.**

 **She snarled at Phineas, her fangs baring and her bottom jaw splitting apart a tiny bit.**

 **Isabella attacked first.**

 **She clawed at Phineas; He evaded.**

 **Phineas grabbed his shield and warded off the second attack.**

 **Isabella spun around and tried to whack him with her spike club ball on her tail; Phineas ducked.**

 **She clawed at him; Phineas sidestepped.**

 **She repeated the process; Phineas kept on evading.**

 **The EVO grew tired of him and blasted Phineas with an energy breath; Phineas shielded himself.**

 **The attack ended and Phineas lets his guard down for half a second. Big mistake.**

 **Isabella grabbed his shield and threw it along with Phineas across the rooftop.**

 **#**

 **Clint gasped and aimed at Isabella.**

" **Phineas?!" He asked for permission.**

 **#**

" **Not yet!" Phineas shouted through the comm.**

"Why not yet?!" Ben wondered. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I don't know," Phineas squinted as he rubbed his chin.

 **Isabella grabbed Phineas by the collar and threw him at the side of the emergency escape exit.**

 **Phineas tried to get up, only to be picked up by Isabella by the neck and slammed into the wall. She readied her claws on her left hand but for some reason…**

… **she hesitated.**

Some were peculiar by this strange phenomenon.

"What just happened?" Isabella frowned in confusion.

"Maybe you're regaining some of your memories!" Steel beamed at this.

"No, not likely," Holiday spoke up. "Most human EVOs have feral minds and cannot remember anything about their past or themselves."

"Than what's stopping her from killing him if her mind is like a wild animal?" Hiccup asked.

"That part, we may never know," Caesar replied.

" **You won't kill me," Phineas spoke stoically. "You know that."**

 **Dr Animo, Retronix, Khyber and everyone else at the facility all stared at their infamous leader, Armageddon.**

" **You know he's right," Armageddon leaned forward as he smirked. "Instead of mauling him to pieces, why don't we turn him into an EVO."**

Many mumbled towards one another as they were about to witness something horrific that was about to unfold.

"I wonder what he would look like as a demon?" Tuffnut wondered.

"Yeah, that would be totally awesome!" Ruffnut grinned.

"And by awesome you mean completely insane," Gobber clarified.

 **Armageddon stared at Retronix as he waited for him to type in the new commands.**

 **The floating octopus like alien hesitated for a moment, then responded a few seconds later.**

" **Right, right, of course," Retronix typed up the new orders into the nanites.**

 **#**

 **Isabella tilted her head for a moment as she scanned her pray.**

 **At the corner of her mouth, a smirk appeared.**

 **Phineas knew what was going to happen next.**

"Why are you smirking?" Steven raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea," Isabella replied without taking her eyes off the screen.

 **She opened her triple jawed mouth wide open and bite onto Phineas' neck from the left, and she seemed to enjoy it.**

 **Phineas grunted in pain. "NOW!"**

 **Clint aimed at Isabella and fired the dart.**

 **Isabella's mind was too far in heat as she sampled some of Phineas' body fluids, so she didn't notice the dart in time till it was too later.**

 **The needle point sank into her neck, causing her the let go of her boyfriend as she roared in pain while her transformation began.**

 **#**

" **Wait, something's wrong!" Dr Animo tapped on the holographic keyboard. "The test subject is not res…"**

" **No, that's it," Armageddon interrupted him. "They won."**

"You damn right we did," Korra smiled in victory.

 **Phineas dropped to the ground and groaned as the nanites injected into his blood system began to transform him into the next demon EVO.**

"What's the point of that if he were to turn into the monster next?" Ratchet wondered.

"I think I know what's going to happen next," Optimus Prime spoke.

" **Great, now Phineas' gonna turn into…oh wait, the last dart," Clint grabbed the last dart and loaded the sniper rifle. He aimed and fired it at Phineas.**

 **#**

 **The last dart sank into Phineas' neck; the green liquid being injected into the spot where Isabella bit him.**

 **The bite mark disappeared and Phineas slowly regained his strength as he crawled towards Isabella to check if she was okay.**

 **It seemed she has reverted back to her human form. She wore no clothing, only her plain white bra and her underwear.**

Dipper, Steven, Rafael, Asriel and Michelangelo averted their gaze from the screen.

Phineas experienced a faint blush while some of your typical teenage boys in the cinema stared at the screen in awe.

" **Isabella, hey, you okay?" Phineas leaned over her body.**

 **The Jewish-Mexican girl began to stir and she groaned.**

" **What…where…" Isabella spoke softly as she blinked a few times, her eyes still half closed.**

 **She then gasped. "I…I bit you…I bit you and I…I enjoyed…I'm sorry."**

"Wait, you enjoyed it?" Frisk stared at Isabella in confusion.

"I seriously have no idea how that happened," Isabella replied bluntly.

" **It's okay, it's okay," Phineas placed his right hand on the side of her head and rubbed her forehead. "It's over."**

 **Just then the Convergence Jet flew towards the couple and hovered to a stop.**

 **Perry chattered through the comm.**

" **Yes, yes we'd like that," Phineas replied. "Take us home."**

 **From a long shot view, Phineas carried Isabella in his arms as he trudged towards the Convergence Jet, the cargo door lowering and awaiting their arrival.**

 **#**

" **What now sir?" Retronix wondered.**

" **The serum we tested was a prototype," Armageddon responded as he stood up and walked forwards, past the work stations. "We learn from what we've observed today and perfect the NMGC Serum."**

"NMGC Serum?" Rex raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Probably something that's definitely not good," Zaxx growled.

 **Armageddon stopped his pacing and turned to the side to face his comrades.**

" **Perfect the side project of ours we must…" Armageddon grinned up his visor. "…till the point where no one can find a cure."**

"That's…that's really bad," Katie stated.

"You said it," Baljeet spoke up.

 **The screen changed scenes to show a plain white door which looked completely refurbished.**

 **It was then opened inwards to reveal Isabella and Phineas who wore their normal clothes. (The clothes in the episode 'Act Your Age' in season 4 of Phineas and Ferb)**

" **Welp…here you go," Phineas introduced Isabella to her renovated room.**

 **Isabella gasped as she marvelled at her newly rebuilt room. It was twice the size than before, has a queen size bed, Phineas' and Ferb's state of the art high tech workplace, two meditation mats, a personal holographic screen HD TV and a closet that was twice the size than the previous one.**

"Why does it look bigger on the inside than the outside?" Meelo wondered.

"Interdimensional rooming, only explanation," Rex smirked. "Phineas taught me a thing or two about it."

" **I've added a few extra things to your new room," Phineas winked at her. "No biggy."**

" **Wow," Isabella finally managed to speak. "Thank you. I really appreciate it!"**

 **She embraced Phineas in a tight squeeze.**

" **Anything for you Izzy," Phineas hugged her back.**

 **Despite not wanting to let go of their embrace, they separated anyways.**

 **Isabella than got serious. "What about Dracula?"**

" **The Avengers delivered him back to Transylvania, just as Captain America promised," Phineas replied.**

"I wish he wasn't," Red Hulk muttered.

" **Do you know who turned him into…that?" Isabella hesitated for a moment.**

" **Armageddon was the cause of all this," Phineas answered her question. "Don't worry, we'll catch him…someday."**

" **Yes, yes we will," Isabella smirked evilly. "And when we do, I'll be having a little chat with him."**

 **Then the screen became black and the outro appeared. (This happened with all the other episodes)**

"Heh, typical Isabella," Phineas brushed her hair in a slow and soft manner.

Isabella relaxed in his arms.

#

"I look forward to that day," Armageddon mumbled.

The Guy prepared the next episode.


	27. S1 EP13 Part 1: (The title is too long)

_**Just to tell everyone, I have a master plan to connect the two timelines of the shows Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes and Avengers Assemble together…roughly. I'm doing this just for fun!**_

 _ **Also, Sapphire and Ruby fused a while back if you haven't realized.**_

* * *

 _ **S1 EP13 Part 1: We're Going Back to Kindergarten**_

 **The video came to life as Sam played the next episode. Like some of the other episodes the audience watched so far, it started off with showing the Convergence Mansion in all of its glory.**

 **It was midday.**

" **Thanks for the new bow Ferb."**

 **#**

" **No problem Isabella," Ferb handed Isabella a newly refurbished bow, except this time it didn't have quivers on the weapon itself.**

"Huh," Phineas stared at the screen in confusion. "Where are the quivers?"

"It got destroyed in the last episode remember," Isabella reminded him.

"Yes I know but wouldn't Ferb and I just rebuild the bow again with the quivers attached to the bow?" Phineas pointed out.

"Yes, that is rather odd," Ferb commented.

" **After all, what are friends for," Ferb spoke stoically.**

 **Isabella unsheathe the sharp energy blades at the end points of the bow and inspected it for a moment, then frowned.**

" **Is something wrong?" Ferb noticed her odd facial expression.**

" **No, it's just…where's the quivers," Isabella asked.**

"I knew you would ask that," Adyson smirked.

"You know me too well," Isabella commented.

" **Oh," Ferb went off to the work place and came back with the belt quivers in his hands.**

" **Here you go," Ferb placed the belt quivers in front of Isabella on the desk. Each quiver has 10 arrows, all lined up with each other. The quivers itself can be attached to the manoeuvre gear she wore around her waist.**

 **Both were quite small compared to a regular quiver.**

Isabella frowned with confusion.

"I…don't know why," Phineas was dumbfounded.

" **What kind of arrows are these?" Isabella drew an arrow from one of the quivers. "They're not sorted in any category of such."**

" **Explosive arrows," Ferb replied. "Each one possesses enough firepower to destroy a mansion, like this one."**

"WHAT!" Isabella was enraged.

" **WHAT!" Isabella now frowned in anger. "What about all the other types of arrows."**

" **Isabella, just aim at the targets provided at the other end of the Laboratory and pulled the string," Ferb remained stoic as ever. "You'll see why I only made highly explosive arrows."**

 **Isabella looked at the solid holographic dummies and then back at Ferb. She then sighed in frustration and complied to Ferb's wishes.**

 **When Isabella pulled the string as she aimed, something…astonishing happens. While pulling the string back, a dim light formed in between the string and the arrow rest. When she pulled back far enough, the dim light was revealed to be an arrow. An arrow made out of pure light, though it seemed the arrow does not have an arrow tip.**

Many where amazed by this form of weaponry built by Phineas and Ferb as they stared at the screen in awe.

"That's so cool," Connie beamed.

"It's just like the bow Opal can form," Steven's pupils were shaped as stars.

 **Isabella stared in bewilderment as she gazed upon the white shiny arrow.**

" **You like it?" Ferb smirked. "Phineas thought of the idea. He says that if the bow can create arrows out of thin air, then you would have an infinite amount of arrows. You would not need to replenish your arrow supplies whatsoever."**

 **Isabella gently pushed the string, the arrow disappearing out of thin air.**

"How did they even make that?!" Hank wondered.

"They must've used highly advance quantum physics and quantum mechanics in order to make this to work," Tony smirked.

#

"Solidifying photons and atoms together to form solid light using an electromagnetic field and manipulating the strong and weak force," Reed noted down. "Impressive."

"Thanks," Phineas smiled in pride, even though he and his step bother haven't created the bow yet.

" **Wow, I never thought the whole arrows made out of light thing would be possible," Isabella grinned. "What about the special ability arrows."**

" **Just think of what you want the arrows to perform and launch it," Ferb smirked. "Go on, try it out."**

 **Isabella beamed at this and aimed at the targets. She pulled back the string and thought about what she wanted the arrow to perform. The arrow made of white light turned blue.**

 **She launched the arrow.**

 **#**

 **One of the four dummies was hit by the arrow which exploded into ice, coating the entire dummy and freezing it in place.**

 **Another arrow struck the dummy next to the one frozen in ice, causing the holographic dummy to set on fire. Small flames flew everywhere around the dummies.**

 **The third dummy was coated by a sticky goo that stuck in place.**

 **The last one was covered in an energy net.**

"That was awesome!" Miko shouted.

"Since when are dummies flammable?" Rafael stared at the screen in confusion.

"The arrow probably exploded into an incendiary arrow comprised of oil and fire," Jackson explained.

 **Isabella was mouth agape as she was amazed by the weapon's performance. "This must the best thing you guys made yet!"**

" **I not so sure about that," Ferb rubbed his chin. "Though Phineas certainly had fun building it."**

"I can think of a reason why," Ginger smiled at the two.

 **Isabella giggled a little bit. "I can think of a reason why."**

 **Just then, they noticed someone new entering the main laboratory who was accompanied by Zaxx. The new guy was also holding a black canister of some sort in his left hand.**

"Wait, why am I there?" Hank frowned in confusion.

" **Wow, this looks way bigger than it looked outside," Hank rested his hands on his hips and smirked.**

" **Interdimensional rooming, you know, the usual," Zaxx folded his arms together over his chest and smiled with pride.**

"Does every room in the mansion have interdimensional rooming?!" Blukic yelled.

"Most of them," Zaxx responded. "How do you think we shove all the old things in one single room?"

"Hmmmmm, you got a point," Driba rubbed his chin.

"Where do you get the resources to build the rooms?" Rook wondered.

"Mate, I can get anything you want, Quartz Crystals, Monserunus, Vibranium, you name it," Zaxx grinned. "And all of this I can get legally."

" **Oh hey guys, just to inform you guys if you don't know, this is…" Zaxx introduced Hank Pym to some of his friends.**

" **Hank Pym, aka Yellowjacket, aka Ant-Man, aka Giant Man," Ferb spoke first as he held out his right hand. "Wasn't expecting you here."**

" **Oh I'm just here to deliver the Pym Particles Zaxx asked for," Hank responded as he shook Ferb's hand. "All refined and everything."**

"Why would I hand Pym Particles to a guy like him?!" Hank frowned.

"Maybe you trust him in the future or something," Janet thought.

" **You sure these kinds of Pym Particles won't shrink me down forever into the Quantum Realm?" Zaxx smirked.**

" **Definitely," Hank placed the canister on the desk, next to the two belt quivers. "I'm sure of it."**

"That's good because I don't think shrinking down forever would look good on our profile," Buford commented.

" **Just a question," Isabella spoke up. "Why did you, Wasp, and a few others quit the Avengers?"**

 **Silence filled the lab as an awkward moment washed over them.**

"I have a country to run," Black Panther spoke his reason.

"I wanted to travel across the galaxy and explore the wonders of the universe," Vision explained.

"I just wanted a vacation from the superhero fuss," Ms Marvel shrugged her shoulders.

" **I don't know about the others but for me…it's…personal," Hank replied as he looked away from her.**

Hank stared at the ground, not wanting to watch this scene anymore.

Janet placed her hand on his left hand.

 **Isabella regretted asking that question. "Oh."**

 **Zaxx forced a loud cough. "Soooo nice bow of yours. Anything new your boyfriend and his magnificent brother added to the refurbished weapon?**

" **Well they added a…" Isabella was about to respond as she grinned in excitement.**

" **Sir, I'm receiving an emergency call from one of our scout teams," AI Max informed them.**

"An emergency call," T'Challa squinted. "That is not good."

" **Bring them up," Zaxx ordered.**

" **As you wish," A random harmless laser beamed out of nowhere and displayed a holographic screen with Garnet's head in it.**

" **Garnet!" Zaxx raised his voice in surprise.**

"Garnet!" The Crystal Gems (excluding Garnet), Greg, Connie and Zaxx shouted in union

"This was to be expected," Garnet commented.

" **Zaxx, we've got a problem," Garnet told them.**

" **What is it?" Zaxx asked.**

" **Another one of our warp pads is down," Garnet informed.**

The Gems and Greg gasped. Lion just yawned in boredom.

"I'm guessing that's not good?" Connie guessed.

"Nope, not at all," Steven shook his head.

 **Ferb raised an eyebrow. "That's not really a big issue, I mean we can just rebuild it, unless if it's not located in a hostile place."**

" **You may, but the location of this warp pad is one I wish it stayed operational," Garnet spoke.**

" **Which warp pad is it, the Communication Hub, the Lunar Sea Spire?" Zaxx asked.**

"Those two were already destroyed but it doesn't really matter that much," Pearl told him.

"Oh," Zaxx was hard at thought about something. "Do you have a clue what warp pad it is?"

"Ehhhhh, nope, no clue," Amethyst shrugged as Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I do," Garnet spoke up, surprising the two and Greg.

"Do you know which one?" Greg asked.

"Let's just say it ain't a good thing if that warp pad is not operational," Garnet concluded the conversation.

#

"Why do I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen," Kitty Pryde felt a shiver crawl down her spine.

" **The kindergarten," Garnet replied.**

 **Zaxx then frowned for unknown reasons. "Oh, that place."**

 **The screen became all black.**

"The kindergarten?" Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The cinema remained silent for a while. A few seconds later, the room was filled with uncontrollable laughter.

"What is this intractable noise you are producing?!" Peridot glared at everyone around her. "And how does the kindergarten forces you to produce such ruckus?!"

"Oh nothing, it's just that…" The Hulk kept on chuckling.

"What does the place do?!" Robert held onto his stomach as he laughed. "Babysit new supervillains!"

"It's where we grow other gems," Jasper snarled furiously.

#

"They dare disrespect us," Yellow Diamond glared at the crowd below them.

"What'd you expect," Sam sniggered. "You named a place after a place that prepares five to six-year-old humans for their first year of formal education."

"You might want to change the name," Chara advised.

 **The screen came to life as it showed the four in the laboratory staring at the holographic screen.**

" **The kindergarten?" Hank raised an eyebrow.**

 **A title appeared at the bottom of the screen.**

' **We're Going Back to Kindergarten'**

Most of the audience were still laughing frantically over the stupidity of that name.

Zaxx sighed in frustration. "Phineas, do you mind?"

"You sure I should raise my voice for something like this?" Phineas raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it," Zaxx stared at him with no expression.

"Okay, just prepare yourself," Phineas took his time to clear his throat for a moment.

He exhaled deeply. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Within seconds the entire audience was silent once more, heck even the very stoic people were caught off guard.

"Wow, wouldn't want to get on the wrong end of his shoe," Gobber commented. "And I didn't even laugh."

(Only other person that can rival Phineas' powerful words is his brother, Ferb…okay maybe Black Bolt as well but that's not the point!)

 **Hank and Isabella began to laugh boldly.**

 **Ferb raised an eyebrow.**

" **This is serious," Garnet spoke sternly.**

" **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just…" Hank had trouble speaking due to the sniggers. "…the kindergarten is a place where they babysit children and…"**

 **The laughter stopped as they noticed Zaxx glaring at them angrily, signalling them to stop immediately.**

" **Do you know why it isn't working?" Zaxx asked.**

" **No, I'm still using my future vision to see what was the cause of it," Garnet told them.**

"Wait, she has future vision," Buford raised an eyebrow. "Eh I don't buy it."

"You do not buy anything new that you learn about," Baljeet commented.

"That's right," Buford smirked.

" **But whoever shut the warp pad down must be trying to active the kindergarten again," Garnet thought. "And I have my suspicions of who it was."**

" **Mind letting us know this person's name?" Isabella asked for the name.**

" **Her name is Peridot," Zaxx spoke up. "She's a gem technician who was sent here to earth for unknown reasons, or that's what my friends told me."**

"Who?" Natasha wondered.

"Me obviously."

Natasha and Clint turned around to see the green dorito.

"Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, Homeworld gem technician and a certified kindergartener," Peridot introduced herself. "I was assigned to a carbon based planet known as earth to check on the…wait…why bother inform such primitive lifeforms of my duties if you cannot comprehend my mission with your primitive minds, nyeh, heh, heh, heh, heh."

"Tell me about it," The Leader smirked.

"Okay that's just rude," Clint frowned at her.

" **If someone here on earth was capable of deactivating a gem warp pad, it would be her," Garnet frowned under her visor.**

" **Right, gather your team and meet us at the mansion through the mansion's warp pad," Zaxx ordered.**

" **Will do," Garnet hung up.**

" **Everyone, to the Garage Hangar," Zaxx walked off.**

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa, can you at least explain to us what the kindergarten is?" Hank spoke up.**

"I thought you were done with the hero stuff?" Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am," Hank confirmed.

"Then why do you seek knowledge of this mysterious…kindergarten? Thor wondered.

"How should I know, it's the future," Hank shrugged in response.

" **I'll explain everything once we're all in the Garage Hangar. Now everyone, suit up!" Zaxx kept on walking. "AI Max, get everyone down to the Garage Hangar."**

" **Yes sir," AI Max replied.**

 **#**

" **And this is the Garage Hangar," Max introduced another person to the lowest level of the mansion. Buford was with the three as well.**

"Janet?!" Hank was taken aback by this. "Why are you there?!"

"I have no idea," Wasp replied.

" **As you can see, all the highly advance tools for combat are stashed here in this underground bunker," Steel spoke up. "Built by yours truly Phineas and Ferb."**

" **Really?!" Janet Van Dyne glanced at every aspect of this place.**

" **Well except for that motorcycle and car over there and the extra plane in the hangar section," Buford pointed his thumb at the other end of the Garage Hangar. "Those archaic vehicles belong to those two."**

"I never thought you knew such a word like that," Baljeet smirked, referring to the word archaic.

"Do not underestimate the Berserker," Buford smiled with pride.

" **Oh," Janet realized.**

" **Uhh those aren't archaic," Steel was not amused by Buford's attitude. "Those are state of the art vehicles that are just as good and high tech as the Convergence Jet and the Hypercycles."**

" **Can it distort time?" Buford asked, referring to the Hypercycles.**

" **No," Steel responded.**

" **Can it travel to other planets?" Buford asked.**

" **Noooo," Steel replied slowly this time.**

" **Does it possess the firepower to blow up a mountain in one blow?" Buford asked, referring to the Morto Cannon attached to the bottom of the Convergence Jet.**

"Ohhhhh that was a deep one," Korra cringed slightly.

" **Okay, okay, I get it!" Steel shouted. "So maybe the vehicles dose not reach the expectation of your…slightly advance vehicles."**

" **Hey, at least it's something right?" Janet grinned at the two.**

" **Yeah I guess," Max smiled back at her.**

 **Just then a bright light appeared right on top of a warp pad in the middle of the room and out of the light came the Crystal Gems. (Now I consider Steven and Lion as part of the Crystal Gems)**

 **Unfortunately, Lion and Connie weren't present.**

Connie crooked an eyebrow at why she wasn't there.

It seems Lion was fully asleep as he kept on snoozing.

" **The Crystal Gems," Max raised an eyebrow.**

" **Did they just appear out of nowhere?" Janet was creeped out by them.**

"Yes, yes we did," Garnet smirked.

 **Just then, the doors to one of the elevators opened up. Out came Zaxx, Isabella, Hank, Ferb and Rex, all of them ready in their gear except for Hank Pym.**

" **Wait, what's going on?" Max looked at the two superhero teams frantically in confusion.**

" **Everyone, we're going to have a little trip to the kindergarten," Zaxx informed everyone**

" **What, is there a superhuman in a specific kindergarten we're visiting or…?" Janet raised an eyebrow.**

" **Not that kind of kindergarten," Zaxx spoke dangerously low.**

" **Than what is it?!" Hank asked impatiently.**

"Jeez, impatient already," Janet stared at him questionably.

"It's…complicated," Hank replied.

Janet sighed in pity. "Sure it is."

" **The kindergarten is a place where gems are grown," Garnet spoke up. "Us."**

" **Wait, what?" Steel spoke**

 **Zaxx sighed. "Before the merging of our dimensions, in their dimension, there was an interplanetary civil war 6000 years ago.**

 **#**

 **Images began to pop up, displaying white and black silhouettes of gem people standing around on the Cloud Arena.**

" **The Gems arrived on their earth and tried to establish a colony," Zaxx explained the story. "But some, like the Crystal Gems here, weren't too happy for the fact that the gem empire were trying to wipe out all life on earth."**

 **It then changed to show white and black silhouettes of gem warriors battling it out with each other on a battlefield engulfed in flames that were black and emitting a dim white light.**

"Wow," Miko whispered.

" **Then the 1000-year war began," He spoke in a dramatic manner for some reason. "Billions of gems and thousands of humans were eradicated in the war for the survival of planet earth."**

 **The screen then displayed an image of the canyon filled with machines resembling Bacteriophages. The canyon had tens of thousands of holes scattered along the walls of what's known as…the kindergarten.**

" **During these early days of the colonisation, the gems established the Prime Kindergarten along with the Beta Kindergarten," Zaxx informed everyone. "It's purpose, to create more gems."**

"I don't see what's so bad about the kindergarten?" Donatello thought.

"Maybe the gems they grew were grotesque looking monsters," Michelangelo guessed.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that," Raphael denied the theory.

" **But in a result of creating a gem would be to absorb all the life force within the area."**

 **The screen showed the superheroes again.**

"In other words spirit energy," Phineas clarified. Some of the members of the Convergence, Thunderous Three and Fireside Ninjas rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"What, what's wrong?" Asriel crooked an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just a complex theory Phineas made up which explains how spirit energy exists everywhere around us," Baljeet smirked. "Which I have to say is quite a remarkable theory."

" **Which was one of the many reasons why mum founded the Crystal Gems and drove them off!" Steven shouted with enthusiasm.**

" **But now that there is a Homeworld Gem on this planet, we can't take any risks," Pearl spoke up. "If Peridot activates the Kindergarten again…"**

" **We get it, the earth is doomed," Janet finished for her.**

"Activate the kindergarten?" Peridot crooked an eyebrow. "That's not why I came to earth for!"

"Then why are you here?!" Pearl shouted.

"Why would I inform you of my purpose you Crystal Clods!" Peridot yelled back.

"You tell us right now or we'll…!" Amethyst was about to summon her whip.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that," Sam intervened. "That would mean giving away a huge spoiler and therefore ruin the purpose of why I brought you here."

"Nyeh, heh, heh, heh, heh," Peridot laughed in triumph.

Jasper rolled her eyes in annoyance.

The Crystal Gems did not take Peridot's attitude lightly but shut themselves up anyways.

"Phew, tensions are really high right now," Greg mumbled.

" **We not really actually I mean it's more like the kindergarten is a disease that is killing the earth in a slow, painful way," Zaxx tilted his head a bit. "But never mind that, let's just get on the Convergence Jet and…"**

" **Yeah about that uhh…" Max spoke up.**

" **Phineas, Korra, Ben, Baljeet and Perry took the Convergence Jet out for a flight just a few minutes ago," Steel told them.**

" **To where?" Rex asked.**

" **To…Mars," Max smiled sheepishly.**

"Mars?!" Zaxx was wide eyed. "Seriously?!"

Ben, Korra and Perry averted their gaze from him.

Phineas just shrugged in response.

" **Mars, seriously?" Zaxx stared at the two intensely.**

" **I'm afraid so sir," AI Max spoke up.**

" **And you didn't tell us why?" Zaxx raised an eyebrow as he stared at the ceiling of the Garage Hangar.**

" **You never asked," AI Max replied.**

A few kids chuckled at the scene.

 **Zaxx sighed in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his visor, where the nose should be.**

" **Whatever, let's just take the bikes," Zaxx shook his head. "Each bike gets two people. Except for you two, you're taking the jet."**

" **Oh yeah babe," Steel mumbled.**

"Your just happy because you get to spend time with?" Berto pointed out.

"Yes, yes I am," Steel rubbed his gravitational pads together.

" **Okay," Janet walked towards one of the Hypercycles.**

" **Janet, I thought you weren't into the whole heroes thing anymore?" Hank frowned.**

" **Well I'm not so sure about that since it's getting pretty boring and I've been thinking about becoming the Wasp for a while," Janet told him.**

"Really, is that true?!" Hank wanted to make sure.

Janet sighed. "Yes, yes it is."

Hank remained silent for a while. "Then why haven't you gone back to crime fighting again."

"Well it's just…how you would react if I were to tell you about becoming Wasp again," Janet averted her gaze from his eyes.

An awkward silence dropped between the two. Hank broke the silence as he sighed.

"Janet, I support your idea 100%," Hank smiled.

"Really?!" Janet brightened up a bit.

"Yes, really." Hank's smile then disappeared from his face. "But me though…I…I still prefer a calmer life."

"Oh, okay. I understand," Janet rubbed her left thumb on his right hand gently.

" **You…you really want to become a hero again?" Hank asked, just to make sure. "To become…the Wasp?"**

" **Yes, well maybe, but…I'm thinking about it," Janet replied. "Why did you think I brought that suitcase along with me?"**

"You brought your old uniforms with you just to visit us?" Korra raised an eyebrow as she smirked.

Janet shrugged in response. "It was probably just in case if we were to get involved in the heroes' business again."

" **Oh that's what the huge giant trunk was for," Steel tapped on his monitor.**

" **Suitcase," Janet corrected him.**

Janet groaned in annoyance.

" **So you need time to get changed or what?" Buford asked impatiently. "Because we're like on a deadline right now and uhh yeah?"**

" **I haven't really decided to become a hero yet, but I'll come with you anyways," Janet smirked as she folded her arms over her chest. "Just in case you need someone who can squeeze through tight places."**

" **Don't worry, Ben can just turn into Nanomech and oh wait he's not here with us," Rex deadpanned.**

"That face though," Iceman and a few others chuckled at the Convergence member.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny," Rex spoke sarcastically.

" **Okay, get dressed," Max leaned on a square pillar. "Will be waiting for you here."**

" **Hank?" Janet entered the lift with Hank.**

" **You guys go ahead," Hank replied. "I'm not really feeling into it."**

"You okay there?" Steve asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Hank replied faintly.

 **Janet's enthusiasm disappeared from her face.**

 **The elevator door closed.**

 **#**

 **The outside of the mansion was shown and a massive doorway opened up on the right side of the mansion. At the same time, bricks were shifting and the wall sank into the ground as a path formed in the lawn.**

 **Once the brick fence was fully in the ground, four Hypercycles drove out of the secret entrance and sped towards the left.**

 **One Hypercycle has Zaxx driving it and Pearl sitting behind him.**

 **Another has Ferb as driver and Garnet as passenger.**

 **The third has Isabella as driver and Steven as passenger.**

 **The last has Buford as driver and Amethyst as passenger.**

 **Somethings wrong. Max, Steel and Janet were not with them.**

"Where am I?" Connie wondered.

"You're at School obviously," Sam told her.

"Oh."

#

"Where am I?" Janet wondered.

 **The camera spun around to show the Turbo Jet hovering above the hangar doors and was about to take off.**

 **#**

" **This is awesome!" Janet looked down the left side of the cockpit windshields.**

" **You said it," Steel spoke up. "Let's roll babe!"**

 **T.J rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance. "Whatever Steel."**

 **The Turbo Jet blasted off towards the horizon.**

 **#**

 **After turning right at the intersection, the Turbo Jet flew in close over the Hypercycle gang as it shot off into the distance and beyond.**

 **#**

" **Last one there is a rotten egg!" Max spoke through the comm.**

"That is so old," Jefferson commented.

 **Ferb rolled his eyes. "Such an old phrase."**

"This is serious," Garnet spoke sternly.

"Relax, we can totally handle one person," Rex assured her.

"Oh sure you can," Strongest heroes or not, Peridot had doubts they would even succeed.

" **Woooohoooo, ha, ha, yeah!" Steven enjoyed the breeze in his face.**

 **#**

" **AI Max, bring up the location on the Prime Kindergarten," Zaxx ordered.**

" **Yes sir," AI Max gave Zaxx the coordinates. "Wow, haven't accessed the Prime Kindergarten file in a while."**

" **Well now's your lucky day. Everyone follow me" Zaxx commented. "And switching to Hyperspeed in 3…"**

 **#**

"… **2…"**

 **The screen showed the four blue holographic buttons from all four Hypercycles.**

"… **1"**

 **All the drivers pressed their buttons.**

 **#**

 **An energy pulse was sent throughout the city and the entire universe as time slowed down drastically.**

 **The Hypercycles were now driving along a road where all the vehicles drove very slowly. It seemed everything was moving at a highly slow pace, people, spirits, animals, vehicles, even inanimate objects.**

 **As they turned right at an intersection, time was speed up. Now all you could see was a huge beam of light travelling through the multiple streets of Danville, leaving behind a heated trail of flames as everyone yelped in surprise at this 'unknown' phenomenon.**

Power Man whistled. "Man that's fast."

" **This is the most awesome ride I've ever been on!" Steven yelled as he witnessed time slowing down.**

" **Glad you're enjoying it," Isabella smiled at him. "Though I have to wonder…"**

 **#**

"… **what is Phineas and the others up to."**

 **The Hypercycles were now seen exiting the city, now catching up to the Turbo Jet.**

"I bet we're travelling to Mars in order to defeat a giant alien creature that can destroy worlds," Korra grinned.

"That's highly unlikely to happen," Jinora commented on Korra's thoughts.

 **The screen now changed to display a familiar red planet with two asteroid-like moons orbiting it. Then the Convergence Jet was seen flying towards the planet, specifically the south pole.**

" **Entering Mars atmosphere guys."**

 **#**

 **Phineas and Baljeet were piloting the spaceship.**

" **Remember, your level 18 all-terrain suits are bonded with your DNA…"**

"Bonded with your DNA?" Samuel crooked an eyebrow.

"… **in other words your powers are fused with your suits."**

 **Perry, Ben and Korra were sitting inside the Cargo Bay, all dressed up in their all-terrain suits.**

" **That means your safe to use your powers. And you're definitely going to need them."**

" **Shouldn't we call the others for something huge like this?" Korra asked.**

" **The people on earth also needs the Convergence Korra," Phineas replied. "But don't worry about it, at least we have two of the most powerful members on the mission today."**

"That I agree with," Ben and Korra smirked with pride.

" **Yeah, something like a planet buster monster is nothing to us!" Korra shouted.**

" **It's what we deal with every day," Ben boasted.**

"Sure you do," Rocket spoke sarcastically.

"I am Groot," Groot spoke, saying 'did they just say a planet buster monster?"

 **Perry rolled his eyes as he chattered.**

 **#**

 **It was the afternoon, the skies still coloured in bright blue and a few fluffs of clouds floated within the heavens above.**

 **A split second just as the scene appeared, the Turbo Jet flew from the camera's right view and further away from the view in the distance.**

 **#**

" **Are we there yet?" Janet asked.**

" **No, but we're close," T.J replied.**

" **Oh."**

 **A great silence washed over the four in the cockpit of the Turbo Jet.**

" **Sooo why did you and Hank quit being heroes?" Steel asked.**

" **Well I only wanted to take a break from all the fuss and Hank's…not feeling well," Janet hesitated for a moment.**

" **Oh," Steel deadpanned.**

"What is it with you people poking around with my personal life?!" Hank fumed with rage.

Max and Steel shrugged in response.

 **Silence filled the cockpit once more.**

" **We're here," T.J spoke up.**

" **Oh, goodie!" Steel rubbed his pads together.**

 **#**

 **The Turbo Jet was seen hovering over a patch of land filled with life. Not far from here was an unholy barren wasteland, dark grey nimbus clouds, preventing light from shining upon the dead mountainous terrain.**

" **Time for an investigation," Max spoke.**

 **As the Turbo Jet made touchdown, the cockpit opened up and Max and Janet jumped to the ground.**

" **I'll keep on the lookout in camouflage mode," T.J told them.**

" **Yeah, sure thing," Steel hovered down towards the two.**

" **Ha, told them we would be the first one!" Steel rested his pads on his chin.**

 **He then noticed the Hypercycles that were stationed at a nearby tree.**

"Nice try Steel," Zaxx grinned.

"Oh shut up you," Steel rolled his eye.

" **Oh darn it," Steel growled.**

" **Hey guys, over here."**

 **The three spun to see Buford calling to them. He was standing with the others who were waiting for them.**

" **What took so long?!" Buford quietly screamed. "You know what, forget it! Let's just go!"**

 **Steel linked himself with Max again as the two and Janet followed the group towards the barren wasteland.**

" **Hmmmmm, we seemed to be above sea level right now," Steel informed Max.**

"That means your most likely on a mountain," Berto stated.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Bobo thanked him sarcastically.

" **That's because we're on a mountain, obviously," Zaxx informed them. "This is an uncharted region not discovered by humans yet."**

 **They all stopped to see a spirit that resembled a mouse. It turned to face the group of guardian titans and hissed before hopping off to who knows where.**

" **Strange? I could have sworn the area around the kindergarten wasn't capable of sustaining life," Pearl thought.**

" **That was a spirit from the spirit world," Isabella informed her. "They can inhabit any part of the world, even in magma vents."**

Many were taken aback by this information, mainly because the majority of the audience were aliens and did not know much about the biology of animal species on earth.

"Incredible isn't it," Caesar smiled.

"Oh it sure is," Driba was wide eyed.

" **Hm, that's new," Garnet commented.**

 **After a few seconds of trudging, Ferb came to an abrupt stop. Everyone stopped before the man.**

" **What now?" Amethyst asked, getting annoyed of the constant pausing.**

" **I'm detecting massive sapient activity down in that canyon up ahead," Ferb informed everyone.**

" **So am I," Zaxx spoke up as he ran towards the canyon. He was soon followed by everyone else.**

Pearl gasped. "If Peridot wasn't there to activate the kindergarten, then who's responsible for the ongoing activity within the kindergarten?!"

"That we're about to find out," Greg stated.

 **As Zaxx reached the edge of a cliffside, he dropped down to the ground and laid on his belly.**

" **What is it?" Pearl asked frantically. "Did Peridot start up the kindergarten again?"**

" **No, even worse," Zaxx stared in horror down the canyon.**

 **As everyone made it to the cliffside everyone was wide eyed and traumatized at what they witnessed at the bottom of the canyon.**

Everyone leaned forward in suspense as they waited anxiously for the show to reveal its secrets to the audience.

 **The screen then displayed the superheroes lying on their bellies from their backs and it hovered over them before showing the Prime Kindergarten itself.**

 **And it was operational.**

 **Guards and Sentries stood at every point of the facility as they kept watch over the kindergarten. Dreadnaughts, humans and other sapient species alike were hard at work, breaking down the machines and gathering the liquid residue left behind and the organic heart.**

The Crystal Gems, Connie, Greg, Zaxx and other superheroes gazed at the screen in unimaginable horror.

"What in the world?!" Pearl yelled.

#

"Why would they want to scavenge for junk?" Peridot stared at the guys in the kindergarten as if they were crazy or something.

" **What in the world?" Amethyst crooked her left eye a bit.**

" **My gods," Zaxx mumbled.**

 **Rex pulled down his goggles and scanned the kindergarten.**

 **#**

 **Rex zoomed in on the people down within the canyon.**

" **Are those…" His goggles detected the a very familiar symbol on the soldiers' uniforms. "…no."**

 **(Imagine whatever symbol it is)**

 **#**

 **Zaxx growled. "Yeah…it's them."**

"The Contamilium," Phineas frowned.

" **You're kidding me, right?!" Steel hoped it wasn't true.**

" **Unfortunately we're not," Ferb spoke up.**

 **#**

" **They're scavenging parts from the injectors, mainly the conduits inside the injectors." Ferb informed the others.**

" **So that's why we can't wrap to the kindergarten," Pearl spotted the warp pad. "They shattered it."**

"And there goes another one, great," Amethyst spoke.

 **Ferb seemed to have spotted a very dangerous enemy with his helmet.**

" **Guys, I found Black Knight."**

"Black Knight," Rex frowned with rage.

#

"How wonderful," Black Knight muttered sarcastically.

" **Really, she's here too?!" Rex glared at her under the goggles.**

" **Yep, and it seems her boys group are also there with here," Isabella pointed out**

" **At least the other guy isn't here with them," Buford mumbled, referring to Van Kleiss.**

" **Okay, what's the plan?" Max asked.**

" **Where's Janet?" Buford wondered.**

" **I'm right here," Janet leaned forward a bit.**

" **Okay Wasp, I need you to fly down there and scope the scene," Zaxx requested.**

"What, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, that's not going to happen," Hank frowned.

" **Got it," Wasp shrunk down to a size of a wasp.**

"Okay now you're just making me look like a fool," Hank deadpanned.

Janet smiled. "You can't stop this; you know that right."

"No, no I can't." Ant-Man finally cracked a faint smirk. "Though I doubt you would last a minute in there."

"The future me is going to prove you wrong," Janet challenged him. "Just you wait."

 **She then flew down into the canyon to expect the site.**

 **#**

 **As Dreadnaughts walked by to inspect the process on another group of workers, Wasp flew near the ground and hid behind a rock or two from time to time.**

" **So what do you see?" Zaxx asked. Wasp's commlink rung loudly a bit, causing Janet to grimace in pain. Luckily the comm was tiny so no one was able to hear it.**

" **Uhhh, not much actually," Wasp replied. "They're just scavenging for parts inside those…drills."**

 **#**

" **Those aren't drills, those are injectors," Zaxx corrected her. "They're used to create more gems."**

" **Oh, gemstones," Janet brightened up at this.**

Amethyst facepalmed herself.

#

"Idiot," Zaxx shook his head.

" **Not those kinds of gems," Garnet leaned towards Zaxx's helmet as she spoke through the comm.**

" **Oh." Janet replied. "Hang on, I think I see something."**

 **#**

 **Screaming and complaining could be heard from the distance.**

" **Wait is that?" Janet leaned towards the right to peak around a boulder to see a green woman with very weird looking limbs and a hair style in a shape of a dorito.**

"Hold up, is that Peridot?!" Amethyst was surprised by this turn of events.

Pearl gasped. "Oh my stars, she got captured!"

Silence washed over the Crystal Gems for a while and was dried away as they cheered in excitement.

#

"Did you seriously just got captured?!" Jasper glared at her.

"By the looks of it, yes, it seems I have been apprehended," Peridot confirmed.

" **Do you see…" Wasp spoke up.**

" **Yes, we see her," Isabella spoke through her comm.**

 **#**

 **The Gems were flabbergasted by what they saw before them.**

" **I don't believe it," Pearl was wide eyed. "They captured Peridot."**

"Yeah, I myself am having a hard time comprehending this video of the future," Peridot stated.

" **Welp, guess that takes care of that," Amethyst smirked victoriously.**

" **We still got the Contamilium to take care of you know," Steel pointed out. "Now how about we find out where they are taking her."**

 **They all then focused on spying on the two Tetramands who held Peridot by all her limb enhancers.**

 **#**

" **Release me you primitive buffoons! I demand to know why you have detained me for no logical reasons?!" Peridot yelled as she struggled from the Tetramands' grasps. "You'll be sorry once I inform my superiors about such abusive acts of...!"**

Yellow Diamond pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

" **There's no point in calling your superiors," Black Knight spoke up, effectively shutting Peridot up. "Like all generals, they do not care about the well-being of their soldiers or workers."**

 **She leaned closer to Peridot's face, which now showed a bit of terror in her facial expression.**

" **In other words, your expendable. But don't worry," Black Knight spoke in a motherly tone. "You're quite useful to us."**

 **Peridot went wide eyed in fear.**

" **Take her down to Prime Kindergarten Control Room," Black Knight ordered. "Let Van Kleiss and his lackey deal with her."**

"This is unexpected," Van Kleiss muttered, wondering how on earth is he working with Black Knight.

" **W…w…wait, what do you intend to do with me?!" Peridot demanded to know her fate.**

" **If I were to guess, Dr Animo would most likely harvest you," Black Knight tapped on her visor.**

Peridot went mouth agape in horror.

 **Peridot yelped in fear. "Wait, no please! I can be useful to you! I can tell you everything about our technology! I can…"**

"Seriously?!" Jasper crooked an eyebrow at her.

"What! I panic at times of extreme fear!" Peridot defended herself.

 **Peridot's pleads were unheard when the Tetramands and Peridot stood on the platform that took them down towards the Control Room. They disappeared from sight, Peridot's screams never to be heard again.**

" **Whoa," Wasp was now hiding behind a pebble as she spied on them. "Did you see that?"**

" **Yeah, though we didn't really hear what they said," Rex replied. "What did they say."**

" **Well, they mentioned some guy named Van Kleiss," Janet informed them.**

 **#**

 **Rex groaned in frustration. "Oh great, that guy is hear."**

" **What, what is it?" Pearl asked.**

"Oh nothing much, just a bad guy who can turn into EVOs, nothing too serious we can't handle," Bobo joked.

"Don't underestimate him," Six spoke up. "He's dangerous you know."

"I know, I know, I was just joking," Bobo frowned.

" **Van Kleiss, a category high 1 demon titan," Zaxx informed the Crystal Gems. "A wall breaker."**

 **As Zaxx and Rex explained who Van Kleiss is, Isabella noticed ringing in her head. She frowned, got up and walked back towards where the guardian titans came from.**

" **Hey, where are you going?!" Buford quietly shouted.**

" **Going back to the Hypercycles," Isabella told him.**

" **But we need you hear," Buford stated.**

" **Trust me," Isabella turned back to face him before heading off to the Hypercycles.**

"Scaredy cat," Snotlout mumbled. Just then, a knife was thrown at his head, just narrowly missing him and stabbing deep into the chair he sat on.

Astrid grabbed the knife and returned it to Isabella.

 **The screen then showed Black Knight again who was then approached by Reddick.**

" **Hey Wasp, do you think you can get into the Prime Kindergarten Control Room?" Zaxx asked.**

" **I sure ca…" Wasp smirked.**

 **Just as she replied, a man in green and gold armour appeared out from nowhere behind Wasp. He grabbed her left wings and they both disappeared out of thin air.**

"Xanubian," Holiday glared at the screen.

"Ohhhh that's not good," Bobo stated.

" **Hello, come in Wasp," Zaxx spoke through the comm, only to receive nothing in reply.**

 **Just as he said that, Xanubian appeared behind the group and teleported them to somewhere.**

"I hate that guy," Rex growled.

 **The superheroes then all appeared out of nowhere…in the middle of the canyon.**

 **All the workers and the soldiers eyeballed the heroes in surprise as the guardian titans stared back at them. They then raised and aimed their weapons at the heroes.**

 **The heroes pushed themselves from the ground.**

" **Okay, wasn't expecting that," Rex commented.**

"And that's why I hate teleportation!" Clint shouted.

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**_

 _ **Guys, just to inform my readers, I'll be putting up a hiatus. I won't be posting new chapters in a while since I realized I've made major mistakes in the first story and I must correct those mistakes.**_

 _ **Expect me to post a new chapter in the next month or two.**_


	28. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_

 _ **Sorry guys but...I'm going to take a break from this story I'm making. Right now I'm kinda dealing with a…mental problem.**_

 _ **I'm not sure when I'll be coming back to my story again, but know this. I will come back to it…someday.**_

 _ **Sorry.**_


	29. Hello?

_**THE GOOD, THE BAD AND THE PATIENT**_

 **Hello readers…sorry for the wait.**

 **I have good, bad and worse news.**

 **The good news is that I have overcame a few insecurity issues and I am now capable of typing up my stories, this time with no plot holes, Mary Sues and whatsoever.**

 **The bad news is now that I have a clear mind for imagination, I've noticed a lot of plot holes and other mistakes in my first and second story.**

 **So now I'm forced to delete the second story and redo my story from the very beginning.**

 **What's even worse is that I have kept you waiting for a long agonizing time, meaning that a few of you have given up on me and fewer hate me for it.**

 **I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience to those who liked my story only to have it taken down.**

 **To those who remain patient till they receive this message; I may not have the right to ask you, but I'm asking you now; to be patient a little longer.**

… **sorry.**

 **(Date of deletion: 01/01/17)**


End file.
